Mi Trofeo de Amor
by caballero-dorado
Summary: Capitan Tsubasa Fic, Realidad Alterna, Personajes fuera de caracter e inclusion de nuevos personajes
1. "El Reencuentro"

MI TROFEO DE AMOR   
Capitulo 1 "El Reencuentro".   
Estadio "Santiago Bernabeu" . Madrid. España. 7:30 p.m.   
Japón v.s España. 1 fase.   
** "!Buenas noches damas y caballeros fanáticos de el fútbol, bienvenidos   
a 34th torneo mundial juvenil de Soccer, hoy tendremos un excelente   
partido de inauguración entre las selecciones del Japón y España, va a   
ser un gran partido no crees Wally?!"   
** " así es Meiston, la escuadra japonesa al parecer no tendrá en su   
alineación inicial a su capitán Oliver Atton, tal parece que tuvo   
problemas de retraso en su vuelo desde el Brasil"   
** " Es verdaderamente una gran ausencia sin embargo según declaraciones   
del entrenador y Dt de la escuadra japonesa el Sr. Kamo, no pierden las   
esperanzas de que pueda llegar en el transcurso del partido, ¡que opinas   
Wally!"   
** "Realmente le encuentro casi imposible Meiston, recuerda que es un   
viaje de casi 18 horas y no se sabe nada de la partida del capitán   
japonés".   
** "Pues bien Wally esperemos que estés equivocado por el bien del   
partido seria una lastima no ver que trae ese muchacho japonés que dicen   
será algún día el sucesor del rey pele"   
** "Quizás exageran un poco sin embargo eso lo comprobaremos si llega a   
tiempo, bien fanáticos como saben el torneo mundial juvenil albergara a   
mas de 64 naciones que se irán eliminando en bloques de un partido cada   
una, la ubicación de dicho encuentro se hace por sorteo, esta vez el   
encuentro inaugural le toco a España como sede, le recordamos que el   
equipo perdedor se ira del torneo instantáneamente y que en cada ciudad   
del mundo se realizaran partidos simultáneos así es que hoy tendremos ya   
a los 32 clasificados para la 2da fase, que torneo veremos señores!"   
** " así es Wally, vamos con las alienaciones de los equipos, por el   
Japón en el arco: Richard Textex con el n° 17, sigamos, los defensas: el   
n°2 Guillermo Hallala Maseda, 3 Víctor Hiroshi, 5 Armand Callaghan, y el   
6 Bruce Harper"   
** bien Meiston vamos con el mediocampo, como stooper tenemos con el N°   
14 a Andy Jhonsson, media punta izquierda el n° 15 Masao Koriotto, como   
media punta derecha tenemos a su gemelo el n°16 Kasuo Koriotto, y   
ocupando momentáneamente la posición del capitán Atton tenemos como   
centrodelantero con el n° 11 a Tom Misaki."   
** Gracias Wally, y en la delantera tenemos al llamado dúo de la muerte,   
con el n° 9 y delantero izquierdo Steve Hyuga, y con el n° 20 delantero   
derecho al muchacho japonés del ínter juvenil Aoi Shingo, al parecer el   
sistema táctico es un típico 4-4-2.   
** "Es un gran equipo sin duda alguna, pero hoy se enfrentan a España   
que con Rosario Flores como jugador estrella les dará un fuerte partido a   
los muchachos del Asia"   
** Así es Wally ahora vayamos con la alineación del equipo español,   
caramba mira como esta repleto el Santiago Bernabeu, nunca se le ve así a   
no ser en un duelo del barza y el real, bien España formara con…   
Sentada junto a dos de sus amigas del colegio, Patty   
observaba maravillada el estadio, le había costado mucho venir hasta aquí   
para disfrutar del primer partido del Japón, por fin el gran sueño de los   
muchachos de estar en el mundial se había realizado, toda esa generación   
de jóvenes que desde niños ya eran rivales, ahora iban a luchar juntos en   
una cancha por el honor de su país, "que días aquellos" recuerda Patty   
"Oliver…", y aquí estaba después de haberle suplicado a sus padres que la   
dejaran venir, " es muy costoso ese viaje" le había dicho su madre unos   
días antes de partir, pero ella había ahorrado desde niña para poder   
hacer el tour junto al Japón por las diferentes ciudades del mundo donde   
jugarían, ahora nada la detendría y volvería a su época infantil para   
animar junto a sus dos amigas Floreda y Misado a el equipo de su tierra   
amada, su Japón del alma, habían pasado mas de 3 años desde la ultima vez   
que estuvo con Oliver charlando juntos en los pasillos de la escuela   
secundaria, pero después de haberse graduado, el había dejado Japón para   
ir en busca de su sueño, 3 largos años sin verlo ni oírlo, a veces veía   
alguna foto de el tomada por alguna revista en Brasil sola en su cuarto   
suspirando en su interior, lo amaba, mas que nada en este mundo lo amaba,   
¿pero la amaba el?, Quizá su único amor siga siendo toda la vida el   
Soccer, pero aun así jamas podría dejar de amar a aquel dulce y hermoso   
niño de cabello obscuro con grandes ojos negros que un día llego a su   
escuela para cambiar su mundo robándole su cariño y mas tarde su amor,   
ahora ella tenia 17 años y el también, tal vez nunca tendría su corazón,   
pero el solo hecho de verlo una vez mas, de mirarlo con los ojos de su   
alma, y de algún día atreverse a decirle lo que sentía sin importar el   
resultado, la hacia seguir manteniendo vivo ese sentimiento que su dolido   
corazón bombeaba desde que lo conoció, ahora esperaba con toda la   
impaciencia del mundo que llegara, si que llegara ya ese momento tan   
anhelado, pero sentía miedo, miedo de conocer lo que Oliver pensaría y de   
su rechazo, no lo podría resistir, tanto tiempo, no, no tanto tiempo para   
eso…   
** Patty? Que te pasa - pregunto Floreda, una joven de cabello largo   
obscuro de unos 16 años y ojos azules vestida con falda corta negra y una   
chaqueta de piel marrón.   
** ehh?… nada…eh…nada - contesto Patty sonrojándose un poco y bajando la   
mirada muy avergonzada, su cabello corto marrón se desordenaba con el   
viento que hacia en el estadio - " no debí haberme puesto falda" - penso   
- "que frío hace".   
Los equipos ya estaban formados en la cancha esperando por   
los actos protocolares de inauguración, el portero Benji Price golpeaba   
juguetonamente en la cabeza a bruce Harper, la gente en el estadio   
cantaba a coro canciones de guerra animando a la selección española y el   
bullicio era ensordecedor.   
** ¿Estas pensando en el otra vez? ¿Verdad? - pregunto Floreda   
colocándole su mano en el hombro a su amiga. - ¿ crees que podrá jugar? -   
pregunto con una sonrisa que florecía de su cara.   
** No lo se, y no no estoy pensando en el! - le replico Patty un poco   
enfadada.   
** Cálmate uyy perdona - Floreda se excuso sin inmutarse acostumbrada ya   
a los arranques de su amiga cuando le bromeaban de esa manera.   
** Mira! - dijo Misado su otra amiga de unos 15 años y cabello corto   
como el de Patty pero negro y ojos azabache brillantes, llevaba un   
conjunto de falda y chaqueta de color azul con un carácter que reflejaba   
la extroversión. - es Benji Price! Oh dios mío me muero que guapo se ve   
en persona! - a Misado la enloquecía el portero japonés desde niña   
también, su cuarto en el colegio estaba lleno de fetiches sobre el y le   
seguía la carrera en el Hamburgo a través de revistas alemanas que   
compraba por correo, gracias a eso aprendió el idioma alemán, Patty   
muchas veces le había dicho que ella podía presentarle algún día al   
portero del Japón, y ahora Misado suplicaba porque después del partido lo   
pudiese conocer.   
** Ya cálmate niña! Mira que vergüenza nos haces pasar! - le riño   
Floreda a Misado después de que esta ultima en un arranque de emoción al   
ver al portero, derramo su refresco sobre la calva de un espectador que   
estaba sentado delante de ella, Floreda se disculpo con una reverencia   
pero el espectador emocionado junto a las demás personas ni se inmuto por   
el incidente.   
** Me lo vas a presentar Patty?! Dime que si me lo vas a presentar!! Por   
favor, porfa!!! - suplicaba Misado poniendo una mirada de perrito perdido   
a su amiga quien sonreía divertida con los cambios de actitud de Misado.   
** Si sigues molestando no te lo va a presentar!! - le volvió a reñir   
Floreda - no es así Patty?   
** Bah! Eres una envidiosa, además no puedes decir nada, a leguas se ve   
que te mueres también por conocer a Misaki jejeje - le respondió Misado   
soltando una risa junto con Patty, Floreda miro a todos lados a ver si   
alguien la había escuchado y luego se sonrojo.   
** Eres una desvergonzada Misado como se te ocurre gritar eso en publico   
ya me las pagaras! - replicó Floreda cerrando su puño y mostrándoselo a   
Misado en forma amenazante, las otras jóvenes reían a gusto ante la   
expresión de recato de su amiga.   
** Bien el partido ya va comenzar - dijo Patty llamándole la atención a   
sus dos amigas, en el estadio se oía el coro: "!! Dale español, dale   
español, dale español, dale español…".   
** No se porque no pusieron a jugar a Benji! - exclamo Misado molesta -   
es el mejor no entiendo a ese torpe del entrenador - la joven cruzo sus   
brazos y arrugo su boca en señal de rebeldía y desacuerdo.   
** Es porque a cada portero le toca un partido en particular - le   
respondió Patty - además no te preocupes Textex es un gran portero   
también - dijo Patty observando hacia la cancha y posando su mirada en el   
banco del equipo japonés que estaba cerca de donde se habían ubicado   
ellas, le echo un vistazo rápido a los jugadores pero no podía ver a   
Oliver, aun no había llegado - si ganan de seguro en la 2da fase jugara -  
le tranquilizo Patty.   
** Y si pierden? - respondió Misado en voz baja y poniendo ojos grandes   
llorosos mientras se friccionaba los pulgares uno con otro, expresión por   
lo demás graciosa.   
** Deja ya de decir malas suertes Misado - le reprendió Floreda - no van   
a perder, ahora cállate que el partido va a comenzar.   
La noche se estaba poniendo fría y una neblina muy tenue   
comenzó a observarse en las luces a lo alto de las torres de iluminación   
del estadio, sin embargo el ambiente en él daba calor a todo el que allí   
se encontraba, 82.000 almas poblaban por completo las tribunas gritando y   
quemando bengalas esperando ver un gran encuentro, en todo Japón estaban   
expectantes a través de los medios de tv, en el medio del terreno ya   
estaban Steve Hyuga y Tom Misaki junto al balón esperando el silbatazo   
del arbitro, Japón estaba uniformado de color blanco totalmente con una   
pequeña bandera en sus pechos, su portero Richard Textex llevaba mono de   
color negro haciendo juego con medias altas blancas hasta las rodillas,   
con buzo de color rojo y blanco brillantes y gorra del mismo color del   
buzo con otra bandera bordada en ella, todo estaba listo y los   
comentaristas deportivos estaban preparados para narrar el encuentro.   
** " ¡Comienza el encuentro, les narra Wally Oswald!"   
** "!Y Richard Meiston!"   
** " BIEN SEÑORES LA BOLA LA TRANSPORTA MISAKI EN LA MITAD DEL TERRENO,   
MANDA UN PASE LARGO HACIA MASAO KORIOTTO QUE SE DESCUELGA POR LA BANDA   
IZQUIERDA, PERO EL BALON ES INTERCEPTADO POR RICARDO MORALES EL MEDIO DE   
ESPAÑA CON EL NUMERO 18"   
** !GUILLERMO VE A MARCARLO!! - trono la voz de Hyuga mientras señalaba   
a su compañero desde la mitad de la cancha.   
** " MORALES ESTA CARA A CARA CON HALLALA… HALLALA HACE UNA ESPECTACULAR   
BARRIDA QUE LEVANTA LA GRAMA A SUS PIES PERO MORALES DA UN SALTO   
ESQUIVÁNDOLO…MORALES SIGUE DESCOLGADO POR LA IZQUIERDA… LEVANTA LA CARA Y   
MANDA UN PASE CON EFECTO RUMBO AL GOLEADOR ROSARIO FLORES… FLORES TOMA EL   
BALON CON SU PIE IZQUIERDO Y SE TOPA CON DOS DEFENSAS QUE VIENEN A   
IMPEDIR SU ENTRADA AL AREA DEL JAPON…HARPER E HIROSHI SE DESLIZAN PERO   
FLORES LOS ELUDE Y LE PROPINA UN CAÑONAZO AL BALON QUE SE DIRIGE AL   
ANGULO DERECHO DE LA PORTERIA DE TEXTEX…SEÑORES VA ANOTAR DE SEGURO ANO…   
ESPEREN TEXTEX DA UN ESPECTACULAR SALTO Y DETIENE EL BALON DE MANERA   
ASOMBROSA CON SU MANO DERECHA…INCREIBLE PENSE QUE YA ERA UN GOL PERO   
TEXTEX SE HACE CARGO DE LA SITUACION"   
** MALDICION!!!! - espeto Rosario un joven de cabello rubio y ojos   
azules que vestía la casaca numero 10 del equipo español - LA PROXIMA VEZ   
TE ANOTARE AMARILLITO!!! - exclamo mirando a Richard de manera   
despreciativa, el portero japonés ni se inmuto y de forma también   
despreciativa desvío la mirada del rubio español.   
** No anotaras!!! - exclamo Richard en tono de voz normal pero con claro   
enojo en el, pateo el balón tan fuerte como pudo en dirección de Andy   
Jhonsson quien esperaba en el centro de campo.   
** eso es lo que tu crees amarillito!! Ya veremos!!! - termino de decir   
el 10 de España y dándole la espalda a Richard salió corriendo a defender   
junto a sus compañeros.   
** " EL BALON LO CONTROLA ANDY JHONSON… EL 14 DEL JAPON SE INTERNA POR   
EL MEDIO CAMPO LEVANTA LA MIRADA Y MANDA UN PASE PARA HYUGA… HYUGA TOMA   
EL BALON PERO MAS ATRÁS VIENEN 3 DEFENSAS DE ESPAÑA EN SU CONTRA… SE   
FORMA UN BLOQUEO DELANTE DEL DELANTERO JAPONES QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA   
DETENIDO PENSANDO QUE HACER…MISAKI SE DESCUELGA POR LA BANDA IZQUIERDA…"   
** STEVEE AQUÍ PASALAA!!! - grito Tom mientras corría y transpiraba   
cerca de la línea lateral a unos 40 mts de el arco español - VAMOS PRONTO   
ESTOY SIN MARCA!!!.   
** ALLI VA TOM!!! - grito Steve mientras daba la espalda a sus   
contrincantes y de una patada que casi perfora el balón, mando un pase en   
retroceso a unos 12 mts de donde el se encontraba.   
** " MISAKI TIENE EL BALON, LO CONTROLA Y RAPIDAMENTA SE INTERNA POR LA   
BANDA MUY CERCA DEL BANDERIN DE CORNER…MASAO KORIOTTO LO SIGUE DE CERCA…   
SE DETIENE ESTA LIBRE DE MARCA PERO SUS COMPAÑEROS QUE ESPERAN EN EL AREA   
ESTAN MUY MARCADOS… MISAKI PIENSA PERO PRONTO 2 JUGADORES DE ESPAÑA SE LE   
ESTAN ACERCANDO!!"…   
** " maldita sea Steve esta muy marcado y Aoi esta peor, ¿a quien   
demonios la paso? " - Tom se encontraba apoyado con un pie sobre el balón   
pero pronto se percato de alguien quien si podía anotar y se acercaba   
rápidamente por el centro de la cancha - " espero que resulte allí voy!!"   
** " MISAKI OBSERVA Y QUE ESTA HACIENDO… OH MANDA UN PASE DE UNOS 30 MTS   
RUMBO HACIA ANDY JHONSON QUE SE ACERCA FURTIVAMENTE POR EL CENTRO DEL   
TERRENO... JHONSON BAJA EL BALON CON EL PECHO Y AVANZA LIBRE POR EL   
CENTRO HACIA LA MEDIA LUNA DEL AREA GRANDE…FLORES CORRE RAPIDAMENTE AL   
ENCUENTRO DE JHONSON"…   
** " Demonios tenemos que anotar!!!" -pensaba Andy Jhonsson mientras   
avanzaba y miraba fijamente a rosario flores que ya estaba frente a el -   
" debo eludirlo por un demonio debo hacerlo!".   
** VAMOS ANDY TU PUEDES VAMOS HAY QUE ANOTAR!!! - un grito proveniente   
de 3 chicas en las tribunas desviaron la atención del defensa bruce   
Harper quien por cosas de la vida las había escuchado ante tanto ruido   
ensordecedor. "jeje sabia que estarían aquí" .- pensaba juguetonamente el   
mejor amigo de Oliver - " pobre Patty, espero que Oliver le haga caso   
algún día".   
** OYE HARPER QUIERES VENIR AL BANCO!!! PRESTA ATENCION Y NO TE   
DUERMAS!!! - le grito el Dt Kamo desde la banca.   
** Oppss!! SI SEÑOR!!! - exclamo saliendo de sus pensamientos muy   
asustado y posando la mirada en Andy - "vamos Andy tu puedes anotar".   
Pasaron varios minutos de partido en esa situación…   
** " ANDY JHONSON YA ESTA FRENTE A ROSARIO FLORES, HACE FINTAS CON EL   
BALON PERO FLORES NO SE LAS TRAGA Y LO PRESIONA SALVAJEMENTE… QUE DUELO   
SEÑORES… JHONSON DA LA ESPALDA A FLORES PARA CUBRIR EL BALON…ESTO ESTA   
QUE ARDE AQUI EN EL ESTADIO MEISTON MIRA A TODA ESA GENTE CANTANDO!!!"   
En todo el estadio los cánticos de " dale español, dale   
español" resonaban fuertemente, 3 bengalas fueron disparadas hacia el   
cielo formando una lluvia de fuegos artificiales increíbles.   
** Espero que anoten - dijo Misado a Patty muy preocupada con las manos   
agarradas fuertemente a sus rodillas.   
** Claro que si ahora chicas sigamos con las porras!! -exclamó Patty muy   
entusiasmada.   
** Pero Patty - dijo Floreda con el rostro apesadumbrado - con toda esta   
gente gritando por España nuestras porras no las escuchamos ni nosotras   
mismas.   
** No importa lo que cuenta es el espíritu que les trasmitimos VAMOS   
CHICAS !!ARRIBA JAPON!! ARRIBA JAPON!!! - pronto las dos jóvenes se   
levantaron y como locas empezaron a gritar dándole ánimos a su selección.   
El tiempo transcurría y Andy aun tenia el balón…   
** No pasaras japonesito!!! -exclamó Rosario Flores mientras empujaba   
fuertemente por la espalda con saña a Andy Jhonsson, este ultimo se   
defendía de los ataques con gran dificultad.   
** "Es muy fuerte maldición, no lo voy a poder pasar, oh no allá viene   
otro defensa que haré" - Andy miraba con preocupación a Alex Delgado, un   
joven de mediana estatura de cabello negro y rostro redondo que se   
acercaba por su frente.   
** DELGADO NO TE METAS!!! - grito rosario flores - ESTE ES MIO VE A   
REFORZAR EL AREA!! -exclamó señalizándole la portería española.   
El numero 3 de España obedeció a su capitán y salió corriendo   
hacia el área del equipo español.   
** ALLI VOY AMARILLO!!! -gritó Flores mientras se barría por detrás de   
Andy que del golpe tan fuerte cayo de bruces a un lado de Flores, quien   
ya se encontraba en posesión del balón y avanzando rápidamente a la   
portería del Japón.   
** DEMONIOS!!! -exclamó furico Andy desde el suelo - MUCHACHOS A   
DEFENDER!!!. -todo Japón corría desesperado a su portería   
** " FLORES VA HACIA LA PORTERIA DEL JAPON POR LA MITAD DE LA CANCHA…   
QUE SORPRESA TODO EL EQUIPO JAPONES A EXCEPCION DE HIROSHI Y HARPER SE   
ENCONTRABA ESPERANDO EL CENTRO DE MISAKI…. EL TERRENO ESTA LIBRE… HARPER   
E HIROSHI SE BARREN PERO FLORES AGILMENTE LOS ELUDE… VA A DISPARAR MUY   
CERCA DEL AREA DE PENAL… ESTA SOLO… ESPEREN EL PORTERO TEXTEX REACCIONA Y   
SALE DE SU ARCO DESESPERADO"…   
** TE DIJE QUE TE ANOTARIA AMARILLITO!!! AHI VA!!! - rosario flores se   
inclino hacia adelante llevando su pierna derecha hacia atrás en una   
posición de balancín mientras su pierna izquierda se enterraba de soporte   
en el suelo - ESTE ES MI SUPER TIRO DE LA SALAMANDRA!!! .   
** NO TE DEJARE ANOTAR AHHHH!!! - Richard preocupado se arrojo de frente   
hacia rosario flores pero este ya había tocado el balón y mando un   
disparo violentisimo que llevaba una velocidad endemoniada hacia su   
pecho, bruce y los demás contemplaban incrédulos desde el piso la fuerza   
del balón, Richard recibió el impacto de frente y el balón lo golpeo   
fuertemente ocasionando que el portero japonés diera un grito, mientras   
con sus manos sobre el balón trataba de esforzarse por detenerlo, el   
balón seguía empujando a Richard hacia su propia meta pero el portero   
japonés luchaba a duras penas por detenerlo. - "maldición es muy   
fuerte!!! No pue…!!!" - Textex perdió el balance y a pesar de todos sus   
esfuerzos cayo sobre su espalda soltando el balón que aun llevaba tanta   
fuerza que se incrusto fuertemente en las redes del arco japonés.   
** " Y ES UN GOOOOOOOLLLLL!!!!! DE ESPAÑA CONSEGUIDO POR EL 10 ROSARIO   
FLORES ESTO ESTA ECHO UN ALBOROTO AQUÍ EN EL ESTADIO!!!! ¿LO VES?   
MEISTON…QUE CLASE DE DISPARO SEÑORES… TAL PARECE QUE TEXTEX QUEDO MAL YA   
QUE ESTA TENDIDO EN EL AREA"…   
pasaron varios minutos con el medico atendiendo a Richard…   
** "Y SUENA EL SILBATO DEL ARBITRO ANUNCIANDO EL FINAL DE LA PRIMERA   
PARTE CON MARCADOR DE ESPAÑA 1 JAPON 0…VAMOS CON NUESTROS ANUNCIANTES"…   
El publico gritaba emocionado a mas no poder, el cielo   
nocturno de Madrid se encendió con fuegos artificiales y gritaban el   
nombre de rosario a garganta plena, Richard fue llevado ayudado por   
Víctor y Guillermo, Hyuga estaba con una expresión de ira hacia Flores   
mientras se dirigía a los camerinos, este ultimo le guiño el ojo con   
burla -"demonios necesitamos alguien que conduzca al equipo desde el   
centro, donde estas Oliver!" - pensaba mientras desaparecía en el túnel.   
** "oh dios no hice nada, ni siquiera toque el balón, estaba muy   
marcado, diablos si tan solo tuviésemos a Oliver para atraer sus   
defensas" - pensaba deprimido y con esa misma expresión en su rostro Aoi   
Shingo.   
Un poco mas alejadas de allí entre el bullicio 3 chicas muy   
calladas miraban con pena los rostros abatidos de los jugadores japoneses   
que entraban al túnel.   
** Se ven mal Patty, les hace falta algo de empuje en su medio campo,   
Tom es stooper no esta acostumbrado a dirigir al equipo desde la mitad   
del campo, que pasara ahora? -preguntó Floreda muy apesadumbrada mirando   
a los ojos de Patty, Misado estaba echa una furia y solo se limitaba a   
soltar barbaridades. Las chicas eran grandes fanáticas también del Soccer   
como Patty por eso utilizaban muy bien y analizaban con mucho acierto los   
partidos que observaban.   
** Pobre Richard -dijo Patty - eso debió dolerle mucho - que pesado es   
ese flores! - exclamo Patty frunciendo el ceño en señal de enojo, -Patty   
sabia que o quien le faltaba al equipo pero debido al resentimiento hacia   
Oliver por nisiquiera haberle escrito lo nombraba - tienes razón Floreda,   
pero esperemos que reaccionen al segundo tiempo.   
En los camerinos…   
** Que les pasa a todos, están jugando sin ánimos desde que ese flores   
comenzó a burlarse de ustedes, es que acaso no tienen orgullo, tu! Steve   
que paso con tu orgullo de tigre - le reclamaba Kamo a Steve mientras   
este ultimo bajaba la mirada - y tu! Aoi no tocaste siquiera el balón,   
que pasa con todos ustedes, se van a dejar derrotar en la primera fase,   
tantos esfuerzos en las eliminatorias para esto - Kamo seguía   
reprendiéndolos duramente mientras paseaba el circulo que habían formado   
los jugadores sentados en el suelo al estilo japonés.   
** El entrenador tiene razón muchachos! Van a dejarse vencer así de   
fácil! - de pronto todo el mundo giro su mirada hacia la puerta del   
camerino - OLIVEEERR!!! - gritaron todos asombrados y al unísono muy   
contentos, bruce se levanto y salió disparado a abrazar a Oliver con tal   
entusiasmo que pereciese que hubiese ganado un millón de dólares.   
** Oliver! Que bueno que llegaste - dijo Steve Hyuga acercándose hacia   
Oliver y dándole la mano, Oliver estaba tan alto como Steve y de manera   
cordial saludo también a todos los del equipo.   
** me alegra estar de regreso muchachos, por cierto les quiero presentar   
a alguien, pasa por favor - dijo Oliver mirando hacia la puerta donde una   
hermosa chica de unos 16 años de pelo largo hasta la cintura y de color   
marrón con ojos azules hizo su entrada haciendo una reverencia -   
muchachos ella es Akita Mitsuro, gracias a ella pude llegar hasta acá,   
ella y su padre viven en Brasil, sin embargo como pueden ver ella es tan   
japonesa como nosotros, la conocí en un partido y gracias al avión de su   
padre pude llegar.   
** MUCHO GUSTO!! - dijeron los 20 jugadores al unísono.   
** Oye Oliver vaya que novia tan bonita tienes! - dijo bruce con una   
sonrisa picara y guiñándole un ojo a Oliver -éste ultimo se sonrojo tanto   
que desvío su mirada rápidamente hacia el entrenador Kamo que venia con   
una camisa en sus manos.   
** Esto es tuyo Oliver Atton - dijo Kamo entregándole la camiseta numero   
10 del Japón - AHORA SALGAMOS A DEMOSTRARLE A TODA ESTA GENTE QUE ELLOS   
NO SON LOS UNICOS QUE SABEN JUGAR AL SOCCER!!!   
** SIIIII!!!!! -gritaron todos entusiasmados corriendo hacia la puerta   
del camerino.   
** Oh señor Kamo?   
** Si Oliver?   
** puede ella ir al banco de nuestro equipo, es que no tiene boleto y   
me da pena que se vaya…   
** No hay nada que decir, venga por aquí señorita - el entrenador llevo   
a la muchacha fuera del camerino para que Oliver se cambiase.   
** "BIEN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES EL EQUIPO ESPAÑOL Y EL JAPONES ESTAN ENTRANDO   
DE NUEVO A LA CANCHA…NO VEMOS CAMBIOS EN NINGUNO DE LOS DOS EQUIPOS…EL SR   
TORRES EL ARBITRO DE NACIONALIDAD VENEZOLANA YA ESTA EN EL CENTRO DEL   
TERRENO DE JUEGO…VA A COMENZAR EL SEGUNDO TIEMPO"…   
** ¿Patty? -preguntó Misado - ¿quien es esa chica que esta sentada en la   
banca del equipo japonés? No la vi allí en el primer tiempo - el rostro   
de Misado tenia matices de curiosidad y sus ojos brillaban mucho más que   
nunca no solo por el reflejo de las luces en el sino mas bien por un   
origen no terrenal - crees que forme parte del cuerpo técnico?.   
** con esa ropa no lo creo niña - agrego Floreda sarcásticamente,   
detallando la falda corta que llevaba Akita y su suéter negro que llevaba   
una franja roja en el medio.   
** quizá es familia del técnico o alguien del cuerpo técnico - añadió   
Patty con cara de desinterés y mas concentrada en el terreno de juego. -   
oigan Floreda y Misado, no notan que los muchachos están superanimados,   
lo digo por la cara de Textex y Steve que están sonriendo y parecen que   
se hiciesen bromas, además los demás están muy despreocupados, es   
totalmente lo opuesto a las caras que salieron de aquí en el primer   
tiempo, oye Misado por que dices esas barbaridades -preguntó Patty sin   
salir de la vergüenza al escuchar a su amiga.   
** Patty te juro que si esa loca se le acerca un poco mas a Benji la   
asesino!! -Misado había notado que en la banca del Japón Akita conversaba   
muy alegremente con Price, sus dos amigas solo pudieron reírse.   
** Misado no lo conoces aun y ya crees que es tuyo jeje - reía Floreda   
** eh .. bien solo quiero que no tengan mucha confianza eso es todo -  
terminó diciendo Misado.   
** bien muchachas a animar el equipo que ya empezó el partido…   
  
** " …HYUGA PASA POR UN LADO DE TORRES ESQUIVÁNDOLO… EL N 11 DE LA   
SELECCIÓN ESPAÑOLA LO PERSIGUE PERO HYUGA ES MUCHO MÁS VELOZ…FLORES AHORA   
SE DIRIGE EN BUSCA DE HYUGA PERO ESTE AL VERLO ACERCARSE ENVIA UN PASE   
ATRÁS A ANDY JHONSON…JHONSON MANEJA EL BALON EN LA MITAD DEL TERRENO Y   
QUE…QUE ESTA…QUE ESTA HACIENDO ANDY JHONSON BOTA EL BALON ABRUPTAMENTE A   
UN LATERAL… QUE ES LO QUE PASA…EL CUARTO ARBITRO EL SEÑOR BRENNER DE   
ALEMANIA LEVANTA EL CARTEL DE LAS SUSTITUCIONES PARECE QUE EL DT KAMO   
PIENSA REALIZAR UNA…SI AHI VEMOS AHORA, EL CAMBIO ES POR EL N 14 ANDY   
JHONSON Y ENTRA…A VER QUIEN ENTRA QUE NO TENGO EL INFORME…NO…NO PUEDE   
SER…SEÑORES EL CAMBIO ES POR EL N 10 OLIVER ATTON!!!"…   
** PATTY ES OLIVER!! ES OLIVER!!! - gritaba Floreda desesperada   
brincando en su puesto.   
Patty miraba y no se cansaba de mirar, allí estaba, era él, sus   
ojos no la engañaban, era el, "Oliver"…suspiro, estaba mucho mas alto y   
acuerpado que cuando partió, podía ver su cara y sus ojos, aquellos   
malditos y también benditos ojos que una vez la enamoraron, Oliver!, si   
era él! y ahora iba a jugar, iba a verlo jugar y a animarlo después de   
tres años, la recordaría?, claro que si, si la recordaría, estaba feliz,   
jamas estuvo tan feliz en toda su vida, allí estaba, la persona mas   
importante para ella en el mundo, Oliver, su Oliver y de nadie mas, su   
amado de toda la vida, Patty no pudo contener la emoción y sobrevinieron   
las lagrimas.   
** Patty que guapo esta!!! - exclamo Floreda -es lindo, es muy lindo,   
como engañan a veces las fotos no? porque lloras? -preguntó Floreda   
** Por nada! -dijo Patty secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo que saco   
de su bolsillo - es solo que me siento contenta al ver que Japón ahora si   
esta completo.   
** ¿Solo por eso? -preguntó Misado sarcásticamente -a mi no me engañas   
niña jeje estas mas loca que nadie por ese Oliver - Patty al oír a su   
amiga dejo escapar una sonrisa y volvió a concentrase en la cancha, ya el   
cambio se había realizado.   
** " EL BALON LO TRASLADA ROSARIO FLORES POR LA BANDA IZQUIERDA…AHI VA   
COMO UN AVE DE RAPIÑA BUSCANDO LA PORTERIA JAPONESA…GUILLERMO HALLALA LE   
SALE AL ENCUENTRO PERO FLORES LO ESQUIVA CON UNA FINTA…AHORA ESTA CERCA   
DEL AREA DE LA PORTERIA DE JAPON PERO LO ESTA ESPERANDO ADELANTE EL NUEVO   
CAPITAN OLIVER ATTON, HALLALA SE RECUPERA Y CORRE A TRATAR DE ALCANZAR A   
FLORES PERO ESTE ES MAS RAPIDO…ATTON SALE AL ENCUENTRO DE FLORES…ESTAMOS   
EN EL MINUTO15 Y EL MARCADOR SIGUE IGUAL…ATTON EMPUJA A FLORES PERO ESTE   
SE DEFIENDE PROTEGIENDO EL BALON CON SU CUERPO…QUE DUELO…FLORES TRATA DE   
HACER UNA PIRUETA Y ELEVA EL BALON SOBRE ATTON PERO ESTE ULTIMO SALTA   
JUNTO A FLORES!"…   
** Conque eres el famoso Oliver Atton? -exclamó Flores sarcásticamente a   
Oliver, este ultimo no contesto solo se concentraba en el balón que iba   
por los aires - escúchame amarillo te crees el mejor pues veremos quien   
es el mejor - Flores en el aire junto a Oliver tratando de pelear el   
balón, ambos de una chilena lo golpean al mismo tiempo pero Oliver sale   
ganado al sacar a Flores por la fuerza con que aplico su golpe, el   
español cae al suelo y Oliver recupera el balón arrancando rápidamente   
hacia la portería contraria, mientras su rival lo mira con enojo desde el   
suelo e incrédulo.   
** NO! NO PUEDE SER, ESE JAPONES ME QUITO EL BALON!! ME LAS PAGARA -y se   
incorporo para correr detrás de Oliver quién ya pasaba de la media cancha   
esquivando los centrales.   
** ESO ES OLIVER!!! -gritó Armand desde la banda derecha -ASI SE HACE   
AMIGO!! -gritó bruce entusiasmado - AHORA VAMOS A ANOTAR -gritó también   
Textex desde el arco junto con Víctor, la banca con Benji a la cabeza   
salieron a la pista de seguridad a darle animo a sus jugadores, y las 3   
chicas que estaban en las tribunas gritaban locas de la emoción.   
** "!ATTON PASA LA MITAD DEL TERRENO…FLORES LO ENCARA…ATTON TRATA DE   
HACER UNA FINTA…ESPEREN ATTON ELEVA NUEVAMENTE EL BALON PERO QUE… ES … ES   
UN SOMBRERO … ATTON LE PASA POR UN LADO A FLORES…ESTE AL PARECER NO ESTA   
MUY CONTENTO CON ESA MANIOBRA…FLORES ENCARA NUEVAMENTE A OLIVER   
ATTON…FLORES SE DELIZA FUERTEMENTE PERO… ATTON LO ELUDE MARAVILLOSAMENTE   
CON TAL MAESTRIA PASÁNDOSE EL BALON POR ENTRE LAS PIERNAS EN UNA TIPICA Y   
ASOMBROSA MANIOBRA BRASILEÑA… FLORES QUEDA TENDIDO… ATTON LEVANTA EL   
CENTRO EL BALON ES PARA…AOI SHINGO".   
** TOMA AOI!! ANOTA!! -gritó Oliver al enviar un zapatazo que dirigió el   
balón unos 12 mts hacia el centro del área de penal donde la esperaba   
desmarcado Aoi Shingo.   
** ANOTARE OLIVER ES UNA PROMESA!!! -gritó este ultimo - " debo anotar   
debo anotar" - y dando un salto de media volea le dio un golpe tan fuerte   
con el botín derecho que el balón se convirtió ya no en una esfera sino   
en una especie de elipse debido a la presión que llevaba el disparo, el   
meta de España Palderico solo se quedo parado sin poder ver por donde   
entro el balón.   
** " SEÑORES SHINGO ANOTA TRAS UN MARAVILLOSO PASE DE OLIVER ATTON Y ES   
UN GOOOOOOLLLLLL!!!!! DE JAPONN!!! …AL MINUTO 37 DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE   
LLEGA EL EMPATE JAPONÉS… QUE PARTIDO SEÑORES"…   
El estadio estaba mudo con la jugada hecha por el Japón, esta vez   
si se oían claramente los gritos de las 3 jóvenes que celebraban a lo   
grande el gol de Aoi.   
  
** FUE GOL PATTY FUE GOL!!!!! HURRA JAPON HURRRA !!!! - gritaban Floreda   
y Misado abrazándose mutuamente excitadas tras ese gol.   
** Si fue un gol hermoso -dijo Patty con lagrimas en los ojos - el   
hacedor de milagros -susurró levemente.   
** Que dijiste Patty? - preguntaron Floreda y Misado un poco mas   
calmadas.   
** ehh.. nada..nada.   
** MALDICION!!! NOS ANOTARON!!! -reprendía duramente Flores a sus   
compañeros de equipo - DEBEMOS PARAR COMO SEA A ESE ATTON! - no podemos   
perder aquí en casa delante de nuestra gente con estos estúpidos   
japoneses - espeto con violencia mientras se golpeo la palma de su mano   
con el puño.   
** Pero capitán… - dijo Ricardo Méndez el numero 13 - son buenos por eso   
anotaron - agrego nervioso ante la mirada de furia que le envío su   
capitán.   
** Vamos a hacerles pagar esta humillación!!! Vamos a ganar!!! - dijo   
Flores levantando su mano.   
** SIIII!! -contestaron sus compañeros.   
** " RICARDO MENDEZ PONE A RODAR LA ESFERICA…MANDA UN PASE PARA EL 5   
ANTONIO ALMENGARIZ…ALMENGARIZ ENVIA EL BALON HACIA LA BANDA DERECHA DONDE   
LO RECIBE EL 22 NORBERTO PEÑA…PEÑA ES MARCADO POR CALLAGHAN PERO PEÑA   
ENVIA EL PASE DE VUELTA A ALMENGARIZ…ALMENGARIZ ES MARCADO POR KASUO   
KORIOTTO EN LA MITAD DEL CAMPO…MANDA EL PASE PARA FLORES QUE SE INTERNA   
DESDE LA IZQUIERDA HACIA EL CENTRO DEL AREA DE LA PORTERIA… HIROSHI SALE   
A SU ENCUENTRO…FLORES DE UNA ESPECTACULAR FINTA LO ELUDE PASÁNDOSE EL   
BALON A TRAVES DE UNA BICICLETA…FLORES ESTA SOLO NUEVAMENTE FRENTE A   
TEXTEX…ESTE ULTIMO SE QUEDA DENTRO DE SU PORTERIA…FLORES VA ANOTAR DESDE   
EL PUNTO PENAL!"…   
** TE VOY A ANOTAR DE NUEVO AMARILLO!! -gritó flores mientras se   
preparaba para su famoso tiro de la salamandra, Textex esta vez lo   
observaba atentamente sin moverse de abajo del larguero.   
** ESO YA LO VEREMOS PEDAZO DE PORQUERIA!!! -gritó Richard enojado - "   
ese tiro es muy potente, la trayectoria de ese tiro es como la de una   
salamandra, se mueve en zig zag con una fuerza y velocidad impresionante,   
debo evitar que me anote nuevamente o perderemos el partido"   
** AHI VA MI TIRO DE LA SALAMANDRA!!! - nuevamente el moviendo de   
balancín y el fuerte disparo que salió de frente al portero, mientras el   
balón incrementaba su velocidad, Richard de manera impresionante saltó   
desde donde estaba parado hacia atrás elevándose del suelo, y dando una   
voltereta en el aire puso sus pies sobre el travesaño de la portería   
quedando así ésta libre con el portero ubicado sobre el larguero -¡!ESTA   
ES MI TECNICA DEL AVE FENIX!! - Richard impulsándose con el travesaño se   
lanza en picada como un águila que desde las alturas caza a su presa, de   
manera sorprendente cayo con una fuerza tremenda que lo impulso hacia   
adelante impactando con el balón y rechazándolo fuertemente con sus dos   
manos empuñadas, el balón se elevo al recibir el impacto pero Richard se   
incorporo dando un gran salto atrapándolo en el acto.   
** "QUE CLASE DE ATAJADA SEÑORES…ES UNA DE LAS ATAJADAS MAS   
IMPRESIONANTES QUE ESTE SERVIDOR HAYA VISTO… NO CABE DUDA QUE EL EQUIPO   
DEL JAPON SE GUARDABA LAS SORPRESAS PARA EL FINAL… QUE CLASE DE PORTERO   
ES IMPRESIONANTE EL SALTO ACROBATICO Y LA ATAJADA QUE REALIZO QUE TE   
PARECIO WALLY!!"…   
** JAPON HURRRA JAPON TEXTEX HURRAA!!! -gritaban las 3 chicas mientras   
en el impresionante bernabeu se dejo oír un estruendoso OHHHH de   
admiración, los aplausos del publico español no se hicieron esperar,   
aunque fuese el contrario el equipo japonés se estaba ganando poco a poco   
el respeto y la admiración del publico español, la gente no paraba de   
comentar esa atajada del portero mientras en un lugar cerca de la   
portería japonesa.   
  
** "maldición!!! Maldición!!! Fue sorprendente ese japonés es   
sorprendente, pero no podemos perder maldita sea!!" - Rosario Flores   
apretaba fuertemente la grama con sus manos arrodillado frente a la   
portería nipona con la cabeza agachada lleno de rabia y frustración - "   
el partido no ha terminado" - termino pensando mientras se incorporaba   
dándole calladamente la espalda a Textex para tomar la defensa.   
** ESO ES RICHARD ERES EL MEJOR!! -gritó Steve después de la   
impresionante parada de Richard - RICHARD ERES INCREIBLE -gritaron los   
gemelos Koriotto desde la mitad del campo.   
** BIEN MUCHACHOS DEMOSTREMOLES NUESTRO JUEGO DE EQUIPO ALLI VA VICTOR!!!   
- grito Richard pasándole la pelota a Hiroshi.   
** "!ESTO ES IMPRESIONANTE SEÑORES…HIROSHI LLEVA EL BALON Y DE UN   
EMPUJON SE QUITA DE ENCIMA LA MARCA DE VICENTE ROJAS EL DELANTERO   
ESPAÑOL…LO VA A MARCAR EL NUMERO 4 DE ESPAÑA PERO HIROSHI MANDA UN   
HERMOSO PASE A GUILLERMO HALLALA… ESTE A SU VEZ LE ENVIA EL PASE A KASUO   
KORIOTTO QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA AL LADO DE SU HERMANO PERO SON RODEADOS POR   
LOS 4 CENTRALES ESPAÑOLES NO TIENEN ESCAPATORIA!"…   
** NO PODRAN ESCAPAR!! - gritaron los 4 jugadores de España que estaban   
marcando formando un circulo alrededor de los dos gemelos.   
** AHORA MASAO!   
** AHORA KASUO - y colocándose el balón en la parte de atrás de la   
rodilla presionándolo hacia arriba con su talón Kasuo Koriotto prensó la   
esferica detrás de su pierna derecha mientras su hermano se acostaba   
rápidamente en el suelo poniéndose en posición del antiguo huracán en el   
cielo, Kasuo miro a su hermano y luego se dio cuenta que los españoles se   
lanzaron en busca de el para quitarle el balón - AHORA KASUO LISTO!!! - y   
de forma impresionante el gemelo Kasuo apoyo solo un pie sobre la   
plataforma de los tacos de su hermano y manteniendo el equilibrio con su   
pie derecho presionando el balón se preparo para el espectáculo, Masao   
sacando una fuerza impresionante de sus piernas impulsó a su hermano a   
unos 5 mts de altura dejando a los jugadores españoles anonadados en sus   
sitios, en el aire mientras tanto, Kasuo de una volea le hizo un pase a   
Tom Misaki quien asombrado por la técnica recibió el balón con el pecho y   
dándole la espalda a los gemelos se encumbro hacia la portería - ESA FUE   
NUESTRA INCREIBLE TECNICA DEL MAPACHE VOLADOR -gritaron los dos gemelos   
alegres al momento de caer a tierra de forma acrobática Kasuo - ES TUYA   
MISAKI!!!.   
** " ESTO ES DE OTRO MUNDO SEÑORES… QUE TECNICA MAS INCREIBLE… ESQUIVARON   
A LOS 4 CENTRALES ESPAÑOLES CON UN SUPERSALTO….ESTOS GEMELOS SON   
FORMIDABLES!!…MISAKI DESPLAZA EL BALON POR EL CENTRO DEL CAMPO ESQUIVANDO   
A UNO … NO A DOS… NO A TRES … INCREIBLE MISAKI ESTA HECHO UNA FURIA Y   
AVANZA IMPARABLE, OLIVER ATTON SE LE UNE EN EL ATAQUE… ESTAMOS EN EL   
DESCUENTO SI JAPON ANOTA GANARA EL PARTIDO"…   
** VAMOS A GANAR OLIVER!!!!   
** SI TOM A GANAR A ESO VINIMOS RECUERDAS, A CUMPLIR EL SUEÑO!!!   
** " MISAKI LE PASA LA PELOTA A ATTON…ESTE ESQUIVA A OTRO DEFENSA PERO   
SE ENCUENTRA NUEVAMENTE ADELANTE CON FLORES… FLORES PERMANECE ESPERANDO…   
ATTON YA CASI ESTA FRENTE A EL…FLORES INICIA UNA BARRIDA TREMENDA PERO   
ATTON ENVIA UN PASE A STEVE HYUGA QUE QUEDO SIN MARCA EN LA MEDIA   
LUNA…FLORES DERRIBA ESTREPITOSAMENTE A ATTON PERO NO PUEDE CREER LO QUE   
PASO… HYUGA RECIBE EL BALON!"…   
** "Gracias Oliver por confiar en mi, siempre has sido un líder, ahora   
te demostrare que no fuiste el único en mejorar, te demostrare la fuerza   
del tigre que aun llevo dentro" ESTE ES MI TIRO DEL SUPER TIGRE!! - Steve   
impulso su pierna con una velocidad increíble y el balón se incrusto en   
sus pies formando una elipse y una extraña aura blanca que broto del   
mismo, luego el balón desapareció increíblemente rompiendo la red del   
portero español enterrándose con una fuerza demoledora en una pancarta   
detrás de la portería.   
** !ES UN FANTASTICO GOOOOOOOOOLLLL DE HYUGA Y JAPON PASA A LA SIGUIENTE   
RONDAAAA!!!!! EL PARTIDO TERMINA 2 A 1 A FAVOR DE LA ESCUADRA   
JAPONESA…QUE EQUIPO MAS INCREIBLE SEÑORES TODO EL ESTADIO ESTA DE PIE   
APLAUDIENDO TANTO A VENCEDORES COMO A LOS VENCIDOS POR ESTA DEMOSTRACION   
DE BUEN FUTBOL… QUE CLASE DE PARTIDO"…   
** GANAMOS HURRA GANAMOS!!!! -gritaban las 3 jóvenes en la tribuna   
mientras los jugadores japoneses se abrazaban de jubilo y luego iban a   
saludar a los del equipo contrario con una reverencia, los jugadores   
españoles sonrieron ante el saludo nipón y lo imitaron graciosamente   
sellando así uno de los partidos mas difíciles de Japón desde la   
eliminatoria con Tailandia.   
** Atton!   
** Flores!!   
** jugaron excelente merecieron el triunfo te veré nuevamente algún día   
para desquitarme adiós…   
** adiós Flores -dijo Oliver mientras el capitán español desaparecía   
cabizbajo por el túnel del estadio.   
** OLIVER GANAMOS!! - salto bruce sobre la espalda de Oliver haciendo   
que se cayeron ambos al suelo, los demás jugadores soltaron las   
carcajadas.   
La gente salía del estadio muy contenta al presenciar un   
encuentro tan emocionante, largas filas de aficionados se agolpaban en   
las salidas internas del Santiago bernabeu para finalmente poderse   
marchar a sus respectivos hogares, pero al contrario de lo que hacia la   
mayoría, Patty, Floreda y Misado, se encaminaban rumbo a la puerta que   
daba conexión a los camerinos del estadio, sin embargo no les iba a ser   
tan fácil entrar ya que había allí una cantidad tal de reporteros y   
fanáticos en busca de autógrafos que era casi imposible la entrada, por   
demás queda mencionar que había un fuerte guarda cuidando la puerta que   
daba gritos a los que allí se agolpaban.   
** SOLO LA PRENSA PUEDE PASAR…SEÑORES LES DIJE QUE SOLO LA PRENSA -las   
demás personas gritaban obscenidades contra el guarda mientras cada uno   
de los integrantes del cuerpo de prensa conseguía su acceso al interior   
de las instalaciones.   
** Patty como le vamos a hacer para entrar? - pregunto Floreda   
preocupada.   
** No te preocupes déjame manejarlo ven - Patty tomo de la mano a   
Floreda seguida de Misado y se plantaron a duras penas después de   
introducirse entre la multitud frente al guarda.   
** Disculpe vamos a entrar - dijo Patty con una sonrisa mirando al   
guarda fijamente a los ojos.   
** Pertenecen al cuerpo de pre…POR FAVOR SEÑORES SOLO LA   
PRENSA…disculpen señoritas les decía que si pertenecen a la prensa? -  
preguntó el guarda mirando alrededor y muy distraído.   
** Si! Así es pertenecemos al equipo de prensa japonés, nuestros   
superiores acabaron de entrar y uno de ellos se llevo nuestros pases -  
explicó Patty poniendo cara de tristeza.   
** Lo siento señoritas pero no puedo dejarlas pasar -terminó diciendo el   
guarda incólume.   
** snif -comenzó a sollozar Patty siguiendo las demás chicas -si no   
entramos nos despedirán y no podré mantener a mi pobre madre que sufre de   
una enfermedad muy grave, por favor.. snif se lo pido Sr. debemos pasar,   
no sabe en que problemas nos meteremos por culpa de esos mugrosos pases   
..snif. - el guarda no pudo resistir mas al pensar también en su madre   
que padecía una enfermedad terminal "pobre chica" ,"las dejare pasar, no   
es justo que la despidan por mi culpa".- esta bien señorita Ud. y sus dos   
compañeras pueden pasar pero no digan que las deje pasar así, eso también   
me costaría el empleo.   
** OH GRACIAS! GRACIAS! - gritaban de alegría las tres jóvenes abrazando   
al guarda - no sabe ud lo feliz que me hace . termino diciendo Patty   
mientras se internaban por los estrechos pasillos que conducían a los   
camerinos de los equipos, de pronto las 3 chicas se encontraron en uno de   
los pasillos a Bruce Harper quien estaba siendo entrevistado por una   
reportera de televisión japonesa, Patty se acercó, bruce al notar su   
presencia dio fin a la entrevista muy cortésmente y fue a abrazar a su   
vieja amiga.   
** PATTY! – gritó entusiasmado todavía uniformado y oliendo a chivas   
debido al sudor.   
** Bruce! Me da gusto volverte a ver amigo, FELICIDADES! Jugaste   
fenomenal - le menciono Patty después de cortar el abrazo - Bruce quiero   
presentarte a mis amigas, ella es Floreda Sakawa, su padre es dueño de   
electrónica Sakawa en Japón, y ella es Misado Fujita, sus padres manejan   
una empresa de exportaciones. - bruce noto las dos hermosas niñas que le   
hacían una reverencia y se sonrojo apenado al darse cuenta que el aun no   
le había contestado su saludo.   
** uh? Oh.. discúlpenme - dijo bruce haciendo la tradicional reverencia   
de presentación para despues ofrecerles la mano, luego se le acerco al   
oído a Patty y en voz baja le dijo.   
** Oye Patty que bonitas amigas tienes, ¿son mis admiradoras? –   
preguntó agrandando los ojos con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.   
** jejeje! -comenzaron a reír todas juntas al oír lo que bruce le había   
dicho a Patty, al parecer el tono de voz que empleo no fue el indicado,   
el pobre defensa japonés se apeno tanto que parecía que su cara iba   
estallar de lo roja e hinchada que se puso.   
** jejeje…- rió bruce también tratando de ocultar su turbación, luego   
Misado al calmarse preguntó.   
** Oye amigo bruce, nos puedes decir donde esta Benji? -la cara de   
Misado se había sonrojado.   
** ahhh con que vienen en cacería de chicos las muchachas no? - bromeo   
bruce riendo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta un fuerte golpe de Patty   
había hecho blanco en su cabeza dejándolo medio aturdido.   
** Eso es para que respetes atrevido! -le reprendió Patty, mientras sus   
dos amigas reían al ver la cara del pobre bruce.   
  
** Oye Patty veo que no has cambiado nada conmigo…ahora pegas mas fuerte   
- le respondió mientras se masajeaba un gran chichón que había brotado en   
el lugar del golpe.   
** jeje creo que te extralimitaste Patty - menciono Floreda sonriendo.   
** Se lo merecía, veo que sigues siendo tan entrometido como antes -   
finalizo Patty.   
** perdón chicas solo bromeaba -se excusó bruce aun acariciando su   
cabeza - si quieren ver a Benji, está con Steve y Oliver en la sala de   
prensa, creo que tardaran unos 10 minutos en las entrevistas si quieren   
podemos ir para allá -le sugirió bruce apuntándoles con el dedo índice   
hacia una habitación al fondo del pasillo donde se podía escuchar el   
bullicio, las jóvenes junto al defensa japonés se dirigieron hasta la   
entrada y allí vio Patty a Oliver, Steve y Benji Price, sentados en una   
larga mesa frente a los diferentes medios de prensa, casi sin notarlo   
bruce la saco de su anonadamiento.   
** Oye Patty vamos a sentarnos aqui mientras terminan las entrevistas -  
le sugirió señalándole el rincón en el cual habían 4 asientos vacíos   
alineados desde los cuales se tenia una buena vista de la mesa de los   
jugadores, aunque estaban alejadas.   
** Esta bien - respondió Patty sentandose al lado de Floreda y bruce   
mientras su amiga Misado no dejaba de observar casi perdida de si misma   
directo hacia donde se encontraba Price.   
Oliver se encontraba cansado, muy cansado, aunque solo jugo   
el segundo tiempo, el viaje lo había agotado, ahora estaba aquí   
disfrutando del primer triunfo de su selección y del inicio del camino   
que lo llevaría si las cosas marchaban bien a ser campeones del mundo,   
Oliver escuchaba a Steve contestando las preguntas de los reporteros,   
giro su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos mas hermosos que   
jamas pensó volver a ver en su vida, allí estaba, allí estaba su mejor   
amiga de la infancia como siempre apoyándolo, Oliver no pudo evitar   
sonreír de felicidad cuando de repente algo lo saco de su aislamiento.   
** Capitán Atton! -le llamo la atención un periodista - le pregunte si   
¿es verdad el rumor de que usted no alineara contra el equipo belga en la   
2 fase? - Oliver carraspeo un poco tapándose la boca con su mano y luego   
contesto.   
** eh…cof…eh si es verdad! - contesto sin poder controlar aun la   
vergüenza que sentía.- el señor Kamo, digo el Dt Kamo quiere probar otro   
esquema de juego durante el partido en el primer tiempo así es que lo mas   
probable es que alinee en el segundo tiempo -terminó contestando   
apresuradamente.   
** " Me vio! Me vio! Y me sonrío!, Oh dios casi me desintegro de miedo   
pero si me recuerda, gracias dios gracias, aun se acuerda de mi" -Patty   
estaba sonrojada y no podía quitar sus ojos de Oliver -"estas tan apuesto   
mi amor, y tengo tantas ganas de estar a tu lado después de tanto   
tiempo".   
** es be…be…be.. -tartamudeaba Misado señalando a Benji Price quien se   
disponía a responder a un reportero.   
** Bien, si! yo alineare contra Bélgica la próxima semana - aclaro Benji   
acomodándose la visera de la gorra, y en cuanto a su pregunta de quien   
es el titular de la portería, somos los tres arqueros, cada uno jugara un   
partido alternado, y si dios quiere que lleguemos hasta la final,   
actuaremos los tres en ese hipotético escenario - terminó diciendo y   
dando por concluida la rueda de prensa poniéndose de pie agradeciendo a   
los medios con una reverencia junto a sus dos compañeros, la prensa   
desalojo rápidamente el cuarto quedando allí solamente las tres chicas,   
bruce y los tres jugadores quienes recogían sus bolsos para irse a las   
duchas.   
** Oye Benji! - alzó la voz bruce desde el asiento mientras se   
incorporaba y subía a la tarima de entrevistas seguido de las tres chicas   
a una de las cuales le temblaban las piernas (adivinen a cual). - aquí   
hay unas amigas mías que te quieren conocer! - dijo bruce al captar la   
atención del guardameta japonés, Steve se retiro del lugar después de   
decirle algo a Oliver y se fue a duchar, mientras tanto Oliver también se   
acerco a bruce permaneciendo callado mirando fijamente a Patty quien   
rompió el silencio en el pequeño grupo.   
  
** Hola Oliver, me recuerdas? - preguntó Patty un poco nerviosa y   
bajando la mirada.   
** PATTY! -gritó Oliver muy entusiasmado abrazandola y manteniendo el   
abrazo mientras Patty también hacia lo mismo.   
** " No me sueltes mi corazón, quiero permanecer así abrazada a ti con   
mi rostro descansando sobre tu pecho toda la vida, Oliver, mi Oliver…" -  
miles de pensamientos y sueños se cruzaban por la mente de Patty   
deseando que este abrazo nunca terminara, pero por desgracia solo duro   
unos momentos que para ella serian desde ahora los más hermosos de su   
vida.   
** Me alegra tanto volver a verte! Supe que ahora vas al colegio   
universitario - exclamó Oliver sonriendo mientras tomaba las manos de su   
interlocutora.   
** En... en.. entonces te has preocupado por…mi? -preguntó Patty con los   
ojos brillantes debido a las ganas que sentía de llorar en ese momento,   
sin embargo pudo reprimir su emoción esperando la respuesta del capitán   
japonés.   
** por supuesto! -contestó Oliver alegremente haciéndole un mimo con su   
mano a Patty en la mejilla. -eres mi mejor amiga ¿lo recuerdas?.   
** " solo eso, solo tu mejor amiga, oh mi Oliver yo desearía ser mucho   
mas que eso, pero por ahora no creo que debas saberlo" … eh si... si por   
supuesto, Oliver me alegra poder verte y te agradezco que te hayas   
preocupado por mi, pero ¿porque no escribiste nunca?- preguntó Patty un   
poco molesta.   
** Pero si te escribí cada 2 meses! ¿Acaso no te llegaron mis cartas? -  
contestó Oliver muy extrañado poniendo cara de asombro. - nunca deje de   
escribirle a ninguno de mis amigos en Japón, pense que eras tu la que no   
contestabas mis cartas por alguna razón.   
** pe..pe…pero yo nunca recibí una sola carta tuya Oliver! - le reclamó   
Patty a punto de llorar, Oliver la volvió a tomar en sus brazos.   
** Te lo juro Patty - dijo mientras la chica se soltaba en llanto en su   
pecho, los demás jóvenes permanecían callados expectantes a ese   
reencuentro. - yo te escribí cada dos meses, en mi ultima carta hasta te   
confesé que… digo pensé que tu me recha…"que estoy diciendo" digo…tal vez   
no sé… -Oliver no podía decir nada mas, se encontraba tan enredado en sus   
propias palabras que no podía expresar más ya lo mucho que sentía que   
Patty no recibiese sus cartas, pero en el fondo sentía alivio, sentía el   
alivio de que una de sus cartas, quizá la más importante escrita en su   
vida y que aun no había sido leída, no había sido rechazada, eso lo   
aliviaba, siempre pensó que Patty ya no quería saber mas nada de él por   
haber dejado Japón para ir a brasil, ahora comprendía que esa chica, esa   
joven a la que tanto amaba, si, así es a la que tanto amaba y no podía   
expresarle lo que sentía por su torpeza en esas cosas, también había   
pasado estos tres años sufriendo como él por una carta suya.   
** Oliver -dijo Patty apartándose de su pecho rompiendo su abrazo -lo   
sie..s..lo siento me comporte como una tonta…te creo Oliver no te   
preocupes…tratare de saber que le paso a tus cartas y perdona por haber   
dudado de ti -se disculpo secándose una lagrima que bajaba por una de sus   
mejillas y sonriendo de nuevo.   
** no…no.. Patty discúlpame…no pense…digo…   
** Oigan amigos ya basta de tanto drama no? -intervino bruce sonriendo y   
con cara de malicia. -miren que aquí hay una señorita que esta deseosa de   
conocer al apuesto benjiii….jeje - bruce reía al ver la cara que puso   
Misado de espanto cuando lo escucho. - bien muchachos -dijo dirigiéndose   
a Oliver y Benji, ya Patty se encontraba mas tranquila y oliver la tomaba   
de la mano. - Benji! Esta es Misado, Misado este es Benji jeje -dijo   
bruce en forma un poco burlona.   
** Hola Srta. Misado gusto en conocerle -dijo Price haciendo una   
reverencia para luego tomar la mano de la joven.   
** " Me tomo la mano oh dios! Me desmayo! Creo…!" - la joven de pronto   
se desvaneció en los brazos del portero quien con cara de susto la   
sostuvo fuertemente.   
** Rápido bruce! Llama al medico del equipo -exclamó Benji nervioso   
mientras sacaba junto a los demás jóvenes a la chica del cuarto - dile   
que estaremos en la enfermería! - Harper salió disparado también asustado   
a buscar al Sr. Yoshida medico de la selección japonesa.   
Benji llevo a Misado al cuarto de enfermería, y allí el Dr.   
Yoshida les informo que solo era un desmayo causado por agotamiento   
físico y nervios, pero que debían dejarla reposar una o dos horas antes   
de que se fuera - despertará dentro de poco no se preocupen por su amiga   
-les informo a Floreda y Patty quienes estaban con Oliver y bruce en el   
pasillo - saben si estaba preocupada o nerviosa por algo? - preguntó el   
Dr. Yoshida amablemente, bruce miro a Patty casi con ganas de reírse pero   
esta ultima le hizo señas con su puño cerrado y Harper retomo la seriedad   
que tenia.   
** No... no! Doctor, no se que pudo haberla preocupado - respondió Patty   
nerviosa, Oliver estaba ahora comentando algo con Benji un poco apartados   
de los demás, luego se volvieron a unir al grupo mientras el Dr. les dijo   
que ya podían pasar a verla, el Dr. se despidió y después de muchos   
agradecimientos los jóvenes entraron al cuarto, donde Misado ya estaba   
sentada en la camilla un poco pálida con una cara muy graciosa, y   
sonrojada por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.   
** Hola Misado! - dijo Patty acercándose a su amiga - espero que estés   
mejor... - Misado noto que detrás de Patty acababan de entrar Oliver y   
Benji acompañados con bruce, este ultimo aprovecho la ocasión para   
bromear   
** Misado parece que estabas bastante nerviosa ¿no? - Bruce bromeaba   
sarcásticamente enviadole una sonrisa a la joven, Misado se sonrojo aun   
más.   
** pee... per... perdón... snif - y estalló en lagrimas tapándose la   
cara, bruce se apeno mucho y decía muchos " los siento" pero aun así la   
joven no se calmaba, Benji lo reprendió severamente diciéndole que la   
situación no estaba para sus bromas, luego de unos minutos la joven se   
tranquilizo y Oliver se despidió de Patty para irse a las duchas.   
** Patty? Donde estarás hospedada? -preguntó Oliver a su amiga.   
** eh ..bueno…nosotras…es cierto chicas! Aun no hemos ido al hotel a   
registrarnos! -exclamó Patty mirando a sus dos amigas - Oliver yo…estaré   
hospedada en... el hotel Madrid... -terminó diciendo.   
** Que bien ahí nos hospedaremos nosotros que bonita casualidad no te   
parece!! -exclamó Oliver emocionado.   
** ehh… si... que... casualidad -respondió Patty sonrojada mientras   
Floreda la miraba divertida   
** Bien... entonces... mañana en la   
mañana…¿querrías…digo…salir…conmigo... a trotar... antes del   
entrenamiento? -preguntó Oliver muy apenado.   
** " claro que si mi amor como te diría que no tontito" si… si con gusto   
iré a trotar contigo Oliver - Patty se había sonrojado junto a Oliver   
mientras Bruce a espaldas de este ultimo hacia mímicas de dos personas   
besándose, nadie pudo aguantar la risa y todos a excepción de Oliver   
rompieron en carcajadas.   
** Pero Patty, Misado aun no puede ir! - le recordó Floreda a Patty en   
referencia a lo del registro en el hotel, Oliver después de despedirse de   
Patty y las jóvenes se encamino junto a Bruce a las duchas, en la   
habitación solo quedaron las tres chicas y Benji quien estaba en silencio   
al lado de la puerta.   
** Escuchen muchachas si quieren yo puedo hacerle compañía a su amiga   
mientras se registran y vuelven a buscarla - sugirió Benji quitándose los   
guantes y colocándolos en una mesa.   
** Eres un amor Benji - respondió Patty dándole un beso en la mejilla -   
Misado estará gustosa de que la acompañes ¿verdad? ¿Misado?.   
** Eh… eh… si... eh…"se va a quedar conmigo, se preocupa por mi, oh dios   
no hagas que me desmaye nuevamente por favor" …si esta bien… - respondió   
la joven un poco nerviosa con la mirada abajo.   
** Claro que estarás muy bien - le dijo burlonamente Floreda guiñándole   
un ojo saliendo junto a Patty de la habitación después de largas   
despedidas, al salir las chicas, Benji tomo asiento en una de las sillas   
que estaban a un lado de el estante de primeros auxilios mientras Misado   
se volvía a recostar en la camilla un poco nerviosa mirando al techo.   
** ¿Srta. Misado? Disculpe… ¿cómo se siente? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?   
- se ofreció Benji para romper el silencio de la joven.   
** " Dios mío estoy en una habitación sola con Benji Price! No lo puedo   
creer y es tan cortes…pero calma, calma no vayas a cometer otro ridículo   
Misado" … eh…si me siento mejor y no…no necesito nada. - contestó mirando   
a Benji a los ojos.   
** Me alegra mucho oír eso, nos dio un gran susto a los muchachos y a   
mi. - Benji sonreía cálidamente desde su asiento, esto calmo a la chica y   
le inspiro un poco mas de confianza.   
** Me apena mucho lo que paso Sr. Benji - se disculpo Misado mirando   
hacia el suelo.   
** Por favor llámeme Benji simplemente Srta. Misado.   
** Entonces llámame simplemente Misado, Benji - respondió Misado con una   
sonrisa. - por cierto perdona por haberte causado esta molestia, supongo   
que preferirías estar tomando una buena ducha - Misado se sonrojo un poco   
al decir esto.   
** Para nada, como voy a preferir estar dándome una ducha si estoy en   
tan grata compañía - a Misado esto la enloqueció, su corazón palpitaba   
velozmente y estaba a punto de volver a estar tan nerviosa como antes. -   
en cuanto a la molestia para mí es un placer, además no necesito esa   
ducha tan urgentemente como Oliver y Bruce, recuerde que yo no participe   
en el partido.   
** Gracias Benji eres muy amable - contestó Misado - dime…eh…tienes…ya   
sabes…novia? -pregunto bajando nuevamente la mirada – "que hice dios mío   
como pude preguntar eso!".   
** yo…bueno…no… no... no tengo - respondió Benji apenado   
** Pero debes de haber tenido muchas…digo…porque…eres…bueno…apuesto…ay   
que dije perdóname - Misado se tapo la boca con su mano, Benji la miro a   
los ojos.   
** bueno…no…es…que…no…oye me da pena confesarlo pero con el poco   
tiempo…no quiero que pienses mal de mi…es que…bueno… - Benji estaba   
nervioso ante las preguntas de esta joven que acababa de conocer, el   
siempre se caracterizaba por ser muy franco y directo pero esta chica no   
era como otras que había conocido, al estar con esta chica lo invadía una   
sensación de nerviosismo y paz al mismo tiempo, Benji no sabia   
exactamente que era todo esto sin embargo algo lo hacia sentirse   
realmente bien con ella.   
** "Oh dios mío no puedo creerlo, mi Benji no…si así es entonces…" …eh   
entonces quieres decir que... ¿nunca has tenido una novia? - preguntó   
Misado decidida. -"que diga que no…que diga que no.."   
** Bueno…no... bueno... no nunca he tenido una novia…me apena decírtelo   
espero que no pienses mal de mi es que con mis entrenamientos y eso no   
tengo mucho tiempo para conocer a fondo a las personas, creo que tu eres   
la primera chica con la que he estado tanto tiempo en toda mi vida, a   
pesar de que solo llevamos 15 minutos aquí. - Benji volvió a ponerse sus   
guantes tratando de entretener su nerviosismo.   
** "Si! Si! Y soy la única chica que lo ha tenido tanto tiempo, dios mío   
ayúdame con él por favor solo eso te pido ¿sí? Se ve tan dulce cuando   
esta avergonzado y tan frágil, no parece el mismo Benji que esta en la   
cancha tan fuerte y poderoso, ahora esta tan avergonzado de estar a mi   
lado que quisiera decirle lo que desde niña siento por él, si supieras   
que por ti aprendí a amar al Soccer y por ti también aprendí mucho del   
idioma alemán, ahora no puedo dejar que te me escapes, ahora no" …Benji   
no te apenes nunca pensaría mal de ti, te comprendo yo nunca he tenido   
tampoco un novio ¿sabes?. - Misado se paso instintivamente una mano por   
su corto cabello negro y sonreía mirando con mas confianza a Benji.   
** En serio? No puedo creerlo, una chica tan bonita como tu nun…perdón   
no debí ser tan … perdón. - se disculpo Benji sudando un poco.   
** "Que tontito eres mi amor, porque habría de perdonarte después de eso   
tan lindo que me acabas de decir"… no... no te disculpes, así es… es que   
bueno te lo voy a confesar…estoy perdidamente enamorada desde los 11 años   
de un joven muy apuesto que juega Soccer…como tú - Misado estaba apenada,   
no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, noto la expresión de asombro y   
curiosidad que se dibujo en la cara de Price al escucharla.   
** y dime... que ¿edad tienes Misado? Perdona si soy indiscreto   
** Tengo 15 y tu tienes 18 verdad? - preguntó Misado con una mirada   
picara.   
** ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Benji en tono de sospecha.   
** Vamos Benji, eres muy famoso en todo Japón, crees que al leer los   
periódicos y todo lo que dicen de ti en la tele nadie va a saber tu edad   
- Misado sonreía, Benji también la imito.   
** Si tienes razón, que tonto me pongo a veces, y dime ese chico del   
cual estas…tu sabes… ¿esta aquí en alguno de los dos equipos? - preguntó   
Benji muy intrigado acomodándose mejor en su asiento.   
** ¡Vaya si eres curioso Benji! Pero en fin te diré que si, y pertenece   
a la selección del Japón - a Benji le sorprendió mucho lo que Misado   
acababa de decir, ¿quien seria? Será Tom, o Steve, quizá Guillermo o   
Richard, u Oliver que era el rompecorazones, cual de ellos seria tan   
afortunado como para tener tan enamorada a una chica así, y estaba   
enamorada de verdad, porque aunque no supiera mucho del amor, si sabia   
cuando alguien le hablaba con sinceridad, y el en el fondo de su corazón   
sintió esas palabras muy sinceras, además a esa niña le brillaron los   
ojos de una manera muy extraña cuando lo confeso, era linda, muy bonita,   
no dudaba que cualquiera de los muchachos se enamorara de una joven así,   
hasta el mismo si no existiese ese obstáculo caería en su embrujo.   
Benji siguió charlando con Misado sobre las cosas que a él   
le gustaban y lo que había sido su experiencia con Oliver desde niños   
hasta cuando viajo a Alemania, Misado también le contó muchas cosas de su   
vida personal, le hablo de un perrito pequinés que había querido mucho   
desde niña y de los hobbies que tenia como bailar etc, así pasaron una   
hora y media hasta que Patty y Floreda regresaron a buscarla para irse al   
hotel, ya eran mas de la 1 a.m. y Benji fatigado se fue también a   
descansar al hotel, donde como recompensa de la federación japonesa por   
el triunfo obtenido, pasarían ese fin de semana para el domingo por la   
tarde viajar a Bruselas donde enfrentarían el viernes a la selección   
belga, a Benji le molestaba pero mientras estaba en su cama no pudo dejar   
de pensar en la chica que conoció el día anterior... 


	2. "Preludios del Corazon"

MI TROFEO DE AMOR   
Capitulo 2 "Preludios del Corazón"   
  
Hotel Madrid. 7:05 a.m.   
  
** uahhhh! Que bien dormí anoche - exclamó Bruce Harper en voz alta bostezando   
mientras se restregaba sus ojos con las manos en el cuarto de hotel donde dormía junto a   
Oliver Atton y Benji Price, Oliver ya no estaba en su cama, al parecer había salido muy   
temprano, Bruce notó sonidos provenientes de la ducha así que dedujo que era Benji   
refrescándose un poco antes del entrenamiento de esa mañana, el defensa japonés se   
incorporo de su cama y se dirigió hacia las persianas que cubrían la ventana del balcón de   
la habitación, luego las abrió suavemente dejando entrar los brillantes rayos del sol que   
adornaban el lugar. - vaya que lindo esta el día! - exclamó muy animado terminando de   
estirar sus brazos dando un ultimo bostezo, en ese momento Benji Price salía del cuarto de   
baño solamente llevando unos shorts secándose el cabello con una toalla, Bruce pudo notar   
la cara de desvelo que se reflejaba en su amigo por eso no quiso perder la oportunidad para   
bromear con él.   
** Vaya vaya! Tal parece que estuviste fuera hasta muy tarde anoche ¿no pillín? -Bruce   
sonreía burlonamente mientras Price abría el closet sacando todos los accesorios de su   
uniforme de entrenamiento. - no me digas que esa chica tan bonita te hizo perder la noción   
del tiempo Benji jeje -soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se sentaba en la cama de Oliver   
-tú que llegas tarde y olí que se va temprano…uhmm que sospechoso, ¿que se traen ustedes   
con las chicas eh? - Benji se sonrojo levemente y empezó a vestirse disimuladamente -   
conque no quieres hablar ¿no pillín?.   
** Solo les hice un favor cuidando a su amiga mientras se registraban en el hotel…eso es   
todo - explicó Benji a su compañero simulando un desinterés total hacia la conversación.   
** Si seguro como tu digas! Apuesto que tuviste una cita con esa linda chica después que   
Oli y yo nos fuimos a duchar ¿no? - preguntó Bruce descaradamente mientras se   
incorporaba de la cama y se dirigía a darle golpecitos juguetones en la espalda a Benji,   
Price se sonrojo aun más por los comentarios de doble sentido de su compañero y trato de   
desviar el tema de la conversación.   
** ...Y bien Bruce hablando de tiempo…- dijo Benji terminando de acomodar su mono   
arremangándoselo hasta la rodilla, Price se había puesto un buzo de color verde con franjas   
negras, mono negro, medias blancas a la altura de sus rodillas y por supuesto una infaltable   
gorra de color rojo, al terminar de vestirse dirigió su atención a su amigo - …creo que   
debes apresurarte si no quieres llegar tarde a las practicas, ya sabes el castigo que Kamo   
infringe a aquellos que violan sus estatutos jeje - termino diciendo el portero mientras se   
cargaba su bolso a la espalda y tranquilamente salía de la habitación.   
** DEMONIOS!! ES CIERTO AUN NO ME HE VESTIDO!! - al salir Benji, Bruce se   
disparo a toda carrera en dirección al baño, de pronto se oyó un estruendo espantoso   
acompañado de varios quejidos - QUIEN DEMONIOS DEJO EL JABON EN EL   
SUELOOOO!!!... BENJIII!!!... AYYY MAMACITA!!!…   
Hacia un lindo día esa mañana en Madrid, el aire que abrazaba la ciudad capital   
se sentía agradable y los rayos del sol eran benéficos con la urbe europea, el hotel Madrid   
era un gigantesco complejo turístico ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, tenia una gran   
variedad de atracciones tales como parques infantiles, campo de golf, piscinas, canchas de   
tenis, un parque muy hermoso de trote y un gran campo de Soccer, en este ultimo la   
selección japonesa haría un ultimo entrenamiento antes de partir el día siguiente por la tarde   
rumbo a Bruselas, lugar donde el viernes de la semana próxima enfrentarían a la selección   
belga buscando clasificarse para la 3 fase del torneo, el coordinador y director general de la   
selección juvenil de Japón el Sr. Adrianno le había propuesto al Dt Kamo entrenar ese   
sábado toda la mañana para dejarles el resto del día y el domingo libre a los muchachos con   
el objeto de que se divirtieran un poco, Kamo había estado totalmente de acuerdo con   
adrianno y planifico la hora para las 8 a.m., una gran cantidad de gente hospedada en el   
hotel al saber que la selección del Japón entrenaría allí, se dio cita desde muy temprano en   
los alrededores del campo de Soccer para conocer más acerca de sus jugadores.   
No muy lejos de allí, en el parque de trote, se encontraban Oliver y Patty, el primero   
vestido con el mono blanco de la selección japonesa y Patty con una franela blanca que   
hacia juego con un pantaloncillo de licra negra corto, venían a paso lento por una de las   
aceras de caminata que allí se encontraban y sus cuerpos se rozaban a cada movimiento   
debido a la proximidad del uno con el otro.   
** Patty! - exclamó Oliver mirando a su compañera quien se encontraba a su lado tratando   
de seguirle el paso un poco agotada. - te ves cansada, si quieres nos detenemos un rato -   
sugirió el capitán japonés dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a su amiga.   
** uff..uhu..te lo…agradecería…Oli…! - suspiro de alivio Patty deteniéndose al mismo   
tiempo que Atton e inclinándose hacia adelante para tratar de tomar aire, Oliver por su parte   
estaba tan fresco como una lechuga y solo sudaba tranquilamente con una respiración muy   
normal para él.   
** Allí hay un banco Patty, vamos a sentarnos ¿te parece? - preguntó Oliver a su   
compañera quien ya un poco mas calmada asentía con la cabeza mientras se dirigían al   
banco ubicado unos metros mas adelante, al llegar la joven se desplomó en el asiento   
mientras Oliver hacia lo mismo a su lado, Patty miro a su compañero a los ojos y esbozó   
una sonrisa.   
** Vaya que eres resistente Oliver!, corrimos 15 km. y ni te cansaste! - dijo mientras   
Oliver se acomodaba mejor en el banco quedando un poco mas frente a ella. - me doy   
cuenta que entrenas mucho.   
** ehh... si, es que en brasil los entrenamientos del sao Paulo son muy exigentes, por eso   
me he acostumbrado - respondió Oliver sin dejar de mirarla - "que linda se ve, y ha crecido   
mucho también, tiene un bonito cuerpo y ya es toda una mujer…rayos en que estoy   
pensando" - Oliver se sonrojo un poco desviando la mirada hacia otra pareja que bajaba por   
el sendero a paso redoblado, Patty no pudo evitar notar que Oliver le había dado un rápido   
vistazo a su cuerpo y también se avergonzó.   
** ehh… ¿Patty?… ¿También estarás en Bruselas? - preguntó Oliver disimulando su   
turbación.   
** Si… si, Oliver…tenemos todo preparado, iremos con la selección japonesa a todos los   
encuentros, creo que después de todo tengo bien merecidas estas vacaciones, además el   
papá de Misado corre con la mayoría de los gastos…y bueno…- Patty noto que Oliver la   
miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella tampoco pudo resistir la tentación de fijarlos en los suyos,   
así duraron un largo tiempo hasta que de pronto otra pareja que por allí deambulaba rompió   
el hechizo.   
** Patty yo…   
** Oliver yo…- ambos se sonrojaron y comenzaron a reír ante la coincidencia de sus   
palabras, Oliver se incorporo del asiento e invito a Patty a que lo acompañara al   
entrenamiento. - ¿Patty? ¿Me acompañarías al entrenamiento? - preguntó de pie frente a   
ella.   
** Si… seguro, me encantaría vamos Oliver…"te acompañaría hasta el mismísimo fin del   
mundo ¿sabes tontito?" - Patty se incorporo de su asiento y emprendió la caminata junto a   
Oliver rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, Oliver de manera instintiva tomo a Patty de la   
mano, esta ultima se sorprendió mucho al sentir el maravilloso calor que le prodigaba a la   
suya - "me tomo de la mano…nunca lo había hecho…Oliver tu…" - y así siguió la pareja   
tomada de la mano por el sendero mientras una hermosa brisa dispensaba caricias a las   
hojas de los arboles en aquel paraje.   
  
Benji Price bajaba por las escaleras del hotel, cuando se vio acosado por un   
montón de chicas que le pedían su autógrafo, todas eran jóvenes entre los 13 y los 20 años,   
algunas de ellas muy hermosas, el portero japonés gustosamente atendió a las chicas hasta   
que uno de los empleados de seguridad del hotel disolvió el alboroto gritando fuertemente   
que Brad Pitt se encontraba en la piscina al otro lado del hotel, las inquietas mujeres se   
dispararon como locas desapareciendo mágicamente dejando a Benji confundido, entonces   
Price y el empleado se miraron mutuamente soltando una carcajada muy sonora.   
** Yo después de todo no me habría ido ni que Silvester Stallone estuviese repartiendo   
besos en el campo de golf. – escuchó una cálida voz tras de él   
** ¿Misado? - Benji reconoció la voz que provenía de su espalda y dando media vuelta se   
encontró frente a la chica más hermosa que había visto, Misado estaba vestida con una   
franela blanca ajustada a su cuerpo que resaltaba sus atributos femeninos acompañada de   
un pantalón jean muy apretado que revelaba un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y atlético   
para su edad, Misado no era una chica tan alta como Floreda, apenas si le llegaba por el   
nacimiento del cuello a Benji, una vez él le confesó a Oliver que le gustaría tener una novia   
alta, pero esta vez al ver su pelo corto tan brillante y aquellos ojos que hechizarían a   
cualquiera, se olvido por completo de aquella fijación.   
** Si soy yo!… La pobre chica que ayer sufrió un desmayo - sonrió después de haber   
puesto una graciosa cara de tristeza, Benji no pudo resistir la tentación de reír ante aquella   
expresión adoptada por la joven.   
** ¿Y Patty? ¿Y tu amiga Floreda? - preguntó Price buscándolas con la mirada.   
** Patty salió muy temprano a correr con Oliver y Floreda esta en el restaurante   
desayunando, yo iba para allá a reunirme con ella hasta que te vi aquí parado cerca de las   
escaleras con ese montón de chicas. - esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su   
voz.   
** Ah…conque por eso salió a trotar tan temprano…- exclamó Price pensativo.   
** ¿Te refieres a Oliver? - preguntó Misado mientras Benji volvía en sí de sus   
pensamientos.   
** Eh... si... si Oliver - respondió este un poco nervioso.   
** ¿Vas a entrenar?   
** Si, esta mañana haremos el ultimo entrenamiento antes de partir para Bélgica, por cierto   
Misado, tu... bueno... tu... - Benji no sabia si era correcto hacer esa pregunta.   
** Yo ¿que? - preguntó Misado extrañada mirando fijamente sus ojos.   
** Bueno se que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿tu… ya te encontraste… bueno ya   
sabes… con… con... tu amor secreto? – Benji se había sonrojado desviando la mirada.   
** Si ya lo he visto! Y esta bellisimo! - respondió la joven sonriendo divertida ante la   
expresión que puso Price al oír eso, una expresión como de decepción que pronto trato de   
disimular con una sonrisa. - "¿estas celoso? No lo puedo creer, lo que me dijo Floreda esta   
resultando…esa expresión en su cara…fue de… de... celos!, si! Creo que fueron celos…si   
mi amor, ojalá pudiera decirte ya que ese sueño mío, ese que me trae loquita eres tú!, …esa   
carita tan triste que pusiste, quisiera decírtelo pero quiero que esto resulte bien así que me   
debo aguantar!" …¿Benji?… ¿estarás por aquí en la tarde después de tu practica? -preguntó   
un poco nerviosa.   
** eh…si... si, creo que iré con los muchachos al campo de golf y luego a tomar unos   
refrescos en el restaurante ¿porque? - preguntó Benji un poco apesadumbrado, no debía   
interesarse mucho en esa chica, ya que le pertenecía a uno de sus amigos, pero algo por   
dentro se lo impedía -"no... no... no puedo interesarme en una chica así"..."además ella   
nunca me correspondería", - los pensamientos de Benji eran confusos, después de unos   
breves segundos de aislamiento Misado lo liberó de ellos.   
  
** Lo decía porque las chicas y yo queríamos invitarte a ti, a Oliver y a Misaki a dar un   
paseo por la ciudad, pero si no estas dispuesto... - Misado adopto una pose de desinterés y   
levanto un poco su barbilla.   
** Bien…bueno, si, seguro me encantaría acompañarlas así conoceré un poco mejor   
Madrid, por cierto ¿donde conocieron a Tom? - preguntó Benji muy intrigado.   
** Aun no le conozco, bueno no lo conocemos Floreda y yo, Patty nos dijo que le invitaría   
esta misma mañana durante su entrenamiento, a estas horas ya debe estar allá con Oliver,   
en fin ¿iras con nosotras Benji? - Benji ya no estaba escuchando, su mente se hallaba de   
nuevo confundida, perdida en un mundo de interrogantes.   
** "Será Tom?, Es muy probable ya que Tom también es muy carismático para las chicas,   
pero…Tom nunca ha mencionado nada acerca de alguna chica… ya esta bueno Benji y si   
es Tom cual es el problema…eso no te interesa y punto!…"   
** ¿Benji?   
** Ah…ah…si... que... si, si las acompaño - respondió Benji nervioso al imaginar a   
Misado leyéndole el pensamiento.   
** Bueno entonces nos vemos a las 2 p.m. en el lobby del hotel, adiós - Misado despidió a   
Benji con un beso en su mejilla muy cerca del nacimiento de los labios, el beso electrizó a   
Price quien se quedo perplejo mirando como la joven daba media vuelta y se iba caminando   
por el pasillo rumbo al restaurante del hotel, a Benji le paso por la cabeza que este no iba a   
ser uno de sus mejores días.   
** " Será Tom?" - pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento.   
  
El entrenamiento que tenia preparado el Dt Kamo ese día para sus jugadores iba   
a ser ligero, Kamo reunió a todos los integrantes de la selección japonesa en un semicírculo   
alrededor del medio campo y comenzó a dictar las instrucciones del día a sus pupilos, la   
gente se aglomeraba en las pequeñas tribunas que poseía el lugar, en muy poco tiempo   
cerca de 200 personas ya estaban allí esperando que la practica diera inicio.   
** Bien muchachos! - comenzó diciendo Kamo a medida que caminaba alrededor del   
semicírculo - el entrenamiento de hoy será muy ligero, quiero una sesión de 10 minutos de   
pre-calentamiento y otros 10 de estiramiento, luego quiero que Víctor, Bruce… ¿DONDE   
DEMONIOS ESTA HARPER? - reclamó Kamo frunciendo el cejo al notar la ausencia de   
Bruce, Benji y Oliver cruzaron las miradas sonriendo.   
** AQUÍ ESTOY SEÑOR KAMOOO!! - gritaba Bruce mientras venia corriendo al   
terreno tratando de colocarse la camiseta con las agujetas de sus tacos sin amarrar, de   
pronto el pobre defensor piso una de ellas y fue a dar con su cara de lleno al suelo, nadie   
pudo aguantar las carcajadas, todos los allí presentes convulsionaban de risa al ver que al   
pobre se le dificultaba ponerse de pie, al fondo, uno de los fanáticos gritó en legitimo   
francés "SAQUEN A LA MASCOTA!", Bruce al incorporarse se puso rojo como tomate,   
en su rostro se reflejaba la pena y la rabia de la vergüenza, lentamente llegó a sentarse en el   
semicírculo de jugadores al lado de Benji.   
** Te dije que llegarías tarde - le recordó Price.   
** Tu y tu bocota! Benji - exclamó Bruce mirando con cara de pocos amigos a su   
compañero de habitación.   
** SILENCIO! HARPER! QUE DIABLOS TE PASO! PORQUE LLEGAS TARDE! -   
Kamo se había colocado exactamente frente a Bruce, al fondo Steve y Ralph trataban de no   
reírse, mientras que Oliver y Guillermo se tapaban la boca con sus manos.   
** Lo… lo... siento… Sr... es... que…sabe... bueno..   
** NADA DE PEROS…SABES EL CASTIGO…A CORRER ALREDEDOR DURANTE   
TODO EL ENTRENAMIENTO! - gritó Kamo enojado –VAMOS, VAMOS HOLGAZAN   
CONQUE DURMIENDO HASTA TARDE! PÁRATE YA A CORRER! - y poniéndose   
rápidamente de pie Bruce comenzó su tarea no si antes volver a tropezarse con sus agujetas   
que había olvidado amarrar por el apuro, nadie aguanto más, hasta el mismo Kamo soltó   
una sonora carcajada al ver una de las tantas payasadas del bufón del equipo, Richard,   
David y Paul le gritaron en broma "VAMOS BRUCE TU PUEDES!", Después de un rato   
volvió la seriedad al grupo mientras Bruce se alejaba trotando hacia la periferia del campo.   
** Bien jóvenes volvamos a lo nuestro… - intervino Kamo retomando su caminata   
alrededor de sus muchachos. - les decía que quiero que Víctor, Guillermo, Armand y en   
lugar de Bruce ira Víctor Denver, deberán hacer 20 minutos de pesas en pierna, Masao!,   
Kasuo!, ustedes practicaran remates junto a Steve y Aoi, Oliver, Tom, Andy y Ralph   
practicaran sprintadas durante 20 minutos y los demás un trote de 20 minutos   
ENTENDIERON!!…   
** SI SEÑORR!!! - contestaron los 19 jugadores al unísono   
** Los veré en media hora para organizar el juego de practica, VAMOS, VAMOS   
HOLGAZANES MUÉVANSE!!!.   
** SIII!!! - gritaron todos entusiasmados saliendo cada uno a realizar lo encomendado, la   
gente en la tribuna observaba atenta los diferentes ejercicios físicos del equipo.   
Mientras tanto en el restaurante Misado estaba sentada con su amiga Floreda   
engullendo el desayuno el cual constaba de huevos, tostadas, jamón y café, el restaurante   
del hotel era lujoso, había una excelente atención y el lugar asemejaba la sala de un palacio   
real con muchos adornos caros, Misado conversaba amenamente con Floreda, quien esa   
mañana estaba muy radiante vestida con unos shorts de color blanco con una camiseta que   
en su frente traía bordada una inscripción que rezaba "Japón campeón", llevaba tenis de   
color negros y se podría decir que iba a jugar al Soccer en ese momento, el cuerpo de   
Floreda era tan hermoso como el de Patty y Misado, aunque era un poco mas alta que ellas,   
esa mañana llevaba su cabello recogido en cola de caballo, Misado capto la atención de su   
compañera al terminar de engullir un trozo de tostada.   
** Flore, ¿sabes? Hace un rato me tope con Benji - le comento muy entusiasmada - hice lo   
que me dijiste anoche, ¿te acuerdas? Le seguí el juego con eso del jugador del cual estoy   
enamorada, gracias a esa metida de pata de ayer creo que le intereso.   
** A ver cuéntame Misado ¿por qué crees eso? - preguntó Floreda sonriendo,   
contagiándose del buen humor de su amiga.   
** me preguntó por mi amor secreto y yo le mencioné que lo había visto esta mañana, el   
muy tontito no sospecha nada - sonrió pícaramente al terminar de decir esto, Floreda nunca   
había visto a Misado tan ilusionada con algo, a no ser que estuviese leyendo o recibiendo   
una nueva revista donde apareciese un reportaje sobre su amado Benji, a Floreda le daba   
gusto ver a sus amigas tan felices, pero sobre todo a Misado quien era una niña muy   
vulnerable y llena de muchos sueños.   
** No!!… en serio!!… ¿te pregunto eso!!!? - Floreda estaba asombrada, nunca penso que   
Price llegase a ser tan curioso, tomo un sorbo de café y luego se limpio los labios con la   
servilleta que estaba en su lado de la mesa.   
** Si flore!… imagínate que cara puso cuando le dije eso…se puso celoso! …- exclamó   
misado muy entusiasmada.   
** Misado no lo puedo creer!… ¿y le invitaste a salir esta tarde?   
** ¿Tú que crees boba? Claro que si! Y acepto! Aunque el pobre en estos momentos debe   
pensar que mi amor secreto es Tom Misaki - dijo riendo alegremente tomando un gran   
sorbo de café.   
** ¿Porque lo dices? - preguntó Floreda muy emocionada.   
** Tonta por que crees… me pregunto que si conocía a Misaki y yo le dije que no, que   
Patty nos lo presentaría esta tarde si lograba convencerlo de acompañarnos, entonces utiliza   
un poco la lógica, ¿tu que crees que estará sospechando? - le aclaro Misado.   
** Vaya que tienes suerte amiga! Te esta saliendo todo muy bien, me alegro por ti, pero   
dime, ¿aun no has visto a Patty? - preguntó Floreda intrigada mientras le hacia señas al   
mesonero pidiendo la cuenta.   
** Vaya! Parece que estas muy ansiosa de saber la respuesta de Misaki ¿no!? - Misado   
sonreía alegremente a su amiga, haciendo que esta ultima se apenara, en ese momento el   
mesonero trajo la cuenta y al agradecerle por sus servicios, Floreda retomo la conversación   
** Bueno… no seas tan… tu sabes !ay claro que si!… no se para que preguntas - exclamó   
Floreda sonrojándose.   
** Lo sabia!, lo sabia! - dijo Misado en un tono de burla muy cariñoso - pues no, no ha   
llegado de las practicas, ¿te parece si vamos al entrenamiento? - preguntó mirando   
fijamente a su interlocutora.   
** No! no! como se te ocurre Misado, tampoco seamos tan descaradas, deja que Patty se   
encargue, mientras tanto acompáñame a la habitación para escoger lo que nos pondremos   
esta tarde mientras esperamos a Patty - sugirió Floreda dejando a un lado la cuenta e   
incorporándose del asiento seguida de su amiga que no paraba de sonreír.   
Ya habían pasado los 30 minutos de pre-calentamiento y ejercicios dirigidos, los   
miembros del equipo japonés volvieron a retomar sus posiciones en el medio campo,   
mientras al fondo la gente reía cada vez que Bruce Harper pasaba frente a la tribuna   
trotando, el Sr. Kamo le echo un vistazo a todos los jóvenes y les informó que tenían 10   
minutos de descanso antes de iniciar el partido de practica.   
** Bien jóvenes! Tienen 10 minutos de receso mientras voy a tomar una llamada del   
Japón, aprovechen y no se muevan de sus lugares hasta que yo regrese me oyeron!   
** SI SEÑOR!! - contestó el grupo, Kamo se retiro y los muchachos comenzaron a   
agruparse entre los más cercanos para ponerse a charlar, en uno de esos grupos estaban   
Oliver, Benji y tom.   
** Oye Oliver ¿como te fue con Patty? - preguntó Benji a su amigo, mientras Tom tomaba   
un sorbo de agua de su cooler. - si como te fue oli? - intervino tom.   
** Eh…bueno…solo trotamos y…vinimos para acá… - contestó un poco apenado.   
** Vamos oli! No te creo! Se lo dijiste? - preguntó Tom sonriente.   
** Decirle ¿que? - se intrigo Oliver disimuladamente, Benji no prestaba atención, su mente   
viajaba otra vez fuera de este mundo.   
** Vamos oli! A mi no me engañas, se lo que sientes por Patty desde hace mucho, acaso   
crees que eres tan bueno guardando las apariencias - Tom ejercía presión amablemente en   
su amigo, a lo lejos se oía el jadeo de Bruce Harper quien pasaba muy cerca de ahí con la   
cara blanca del agotamiento -VAMOS BRUCE! - se burlo Tom al pasar el pobre diablo a   
su lado, Bruce le saco el dedo medio de su mano muy molesto, Tom soltó una carcajada,   
luego retomo su seriedad. - bien oli me lo cuentas o ¿no?.   
** Esta bien Tom…bueno nos sentamos un rato, nos miramos pero…ten en cuenta que ha   
pasado mucho tiempo sin verla y es mi amiga... por eso…tu sabes… - Oliver desviaba la   
mirada hacia el grupo que formaban Steve, Richard y Ralph, este ultimo le saludo con la   
mano.   
** Vaya! Así que se estuvieron mirando… ummh ¿y esta linda verdad? - le inquirió Tom   
sonriendo colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de Oliver.   
** Pues…si... si, esta muy bonita…ya no es…bueno..   
** ¿Una niña?…   
** bueno…   
** ¿Es eso oli?… ¿Te diste cuenta que ya no es la misma niña que iba a hacerte porras   
cuando jugábamos en la primaria?… vamos oli reconócelo! - dijo Tom muy serio, al fondo   
tres espectadores estaban siendo expulsados de la tribuna por aventarle cascaras de banana   
a Bruce Harper quien les hacia la misma señal que un momento atrás le hizo a Misaki,   
Benji por su parte se había recostado en la grama totalmente ajeno a la conversación, sus   
ojos miraban el cielo despejado mientras su mente vagaba en un solo pensamiento   
(adivinen cual).   
** Esta bien Tom! Si!, me di cuenta! - respondió Oliver algo incomodo - me di cuenta que   
ya no era la misma niña que conocí hasta hace 3 años - Oliver sabia que Tom y Benji eran   
junto a Roberto sus mejores amigos, por eso decidió abrirle su corazón confesándole a su   
amigo eso tan bonito que sentía por Patty - te confesare algo Tom…- Tom le miraba   
seriamente sin quitar la mano del hombro a su compañero, Oliver había sido como el   
hermano que nunca tuvo, tenia su misma pasión por el Soccer y eso lo demostraban   
siempre que jugaban juntos, no en vano les llamaban el dueto dorado del Japón, aunque   
Kamo logró que se independizara del juego de Oliver al expulsarlo de la selección en las   
preliminares asiáticas, Atton y Price eran los mejores amigos de su vida por eso sentía la   
necesidad de ayudar a Oliver en todo, tranquilamente este ultimo continuó.   
** …Estoy loco por ella… sin tener la menor duda la amo…ella…es…tan…Tom debo   
decírselo! pero no se como ni cuando…debe ser antes de que termine el torneo y yo vuelva   
a Brasil - Oliver se había desahogado, sentía que se quitaba la mayor parte de un gran peso   
de encima, su amigo le había ayudado a atreverse a confesar algo tan intimo y en el fondo   
se lo agradecía.   
** Esta bien amigo eso del amor es normal…lo que debes hacer es confesarle tus   
sentimientos sin importar si ella te corresponde o no, ese es el mayor temor que uno siente   
en estos casos, el ser rechazado por la persona quien amas o no ser correspondido, a eso le   
temes ¿verdad? - Benji salió de su letargo al escuchar a Tom poniéndose un poco nervioso,   
Oliver escuchaba atentamente y permanecía en silencio - si a eso le temes oli, déjame   
decirte que quiero que estés tranquilo, si confías en mi como amigo y compañero de equipo   
entonces confía en mi cuando te digo que Patty te corresponderá de todas maneras así no   
sepas expresarle lo que sientes, si no puedes con palabras utiliza acciones, piensa en ella   
como un rival más que debes superar, así como en el Soccer, te será mas fácil así amigo. -   
Tom no tenia muchas experiencias amorosas pero su padre le había enseñado que debía ser   
sincero con sus sentimientos y nunca reprimirlos, ni siquiera con las chicas, a lo lejos se   
venia acercando el Dt Kamo dando silbatazos para captar la atención, Bruce pasaba en   
aquel mismo momento frente a Kamo y este ultimo lo detuvo para conversar con él,   
mientras tanto Oliver sentía ganas de jugar para olvidarse un poco de todo lo que habían   
estado hablando él y Tom, pero en el fondo sabia que era muy interesante lo que le había   
aconsejado su amigo, quizá lo pondría en practica esa misma tarde.   
** Tom esta tarde Patty y sus amigas irán de compras a pasear, creo que Benji ira también,   
¿No es así Benji? - Oliver dirigió la mirada a Benji buscando su aprobación, este desde el   
suelo le asintió en silencio. - bien me gustaría que vinieses con nosotros para que me des tu   
apoyo silencioso amigo, no estarás solo ya que así iremos los tres y ellas son tres,   
entretendrás a una de sus amigas mientras Benji entretiene la otra ¿que dices? - Tom miro a   
Oliver con una gran sonrisa en su cara.   
** Claro que si oli! Iré contigo. - desde el suelo Benji se incorporo nervioso mientras   
miraba a sus dos amigos que se incorporaban, enseguida comenzó a pensar nuevamente.   
** "Demonios, el mismísimo Oliver invito a Tom sin que Patty lo hiciese, creo que todo le   
esta saliendo muy bien a Misado, debo dejar de pensar en esa chiquilla" - de pronto la voz   
del Dt Kamo capto su atención.   
** Bien señores! Aquí tengo las alienaciones de los equipos para la practica, los de casaca   
roja serán: en el arco: Benji, junto a Hiroshi, Kasuo, Misaki, Masao, Steve, Ralph, Rigo y   
Jhonny, las casacas azules jugaran con Alph en el arco, Guillermo, Armand, Andy, Oliver,   
Aoi, Paul, Denver y David, en la banca quedan Richard, y Harper por indisciplinado, bien   
TODOS A JUGAR!!!. - la gente comenzó a aplaudir a los jugadores que entraban al   
campo, el partido se desarrollo de forma muy seria y amena, el equipo de las casacas rojas   
gano por un 3 a 2 de los cuales Steve consiguió sobresalir anotando 2 de los tres tantos   
siendo Rigo quien anotara el otro, por el otro equipo solo anotaron Oliver y Aoi, este   
ultimo de un tiro penal ante una falta de Misaki en el área, la mañana transcurrió entre risas   
y bromas sobre bruce, a Patty le agrado mucho el partido, no le quitaba la vista de encima a   
Oliver, después de acabar la practica los muchachos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para   
ducharse e ir a almorzar para salir en la tarde a divertirse y conocer la ciudad, Patty se retiro   
a su habitación del hotel pensando en lo bonita que estaría la tarde   
  
En el casino del hotel Madrid se encontraban Steve Hyuga acompañado de   
Armand Callaghan y Andy Jhonson, los tres jugaban con las maquinas tragaperras muy   
entretenidos bromeando entre sí, no muy lejos de allí se encontraba el Dt Kamo jugando   
una mano de cartas con Víctor Denver y Bruce Harper quien deseaba ganarse nuevamente   
la confianza de Kamo incluso dejándolo ganar cada mano que jugaban, a Víctor no le   
gustaba mucho la actitud de lambiscón de Harper pero cada vez reía más con sus   
ocurrencias.   
** Bien gana de nuevo señor Kamo! - dijo Bruce muy contento, mientras Víctor lo miraba   
con cara de sospecha, Kamo empezaba a dudar de tanta suerte.   
** Esto es extraño Harper! Cada mano que tu repartes yo la gano, ¿estas tratando de   
sobornarme por medio de trampas acaso? -Bruce trago saliva desviando la mirada hacia   
Steve y los demás que estaban muy cerca de allí.   
** ehh….bueno…..señor… no... no… como se le ocurre… es suerte, solo suerte señor…   
"ay mamacita" - Kamo lo miraba fijamente, después de estudiarlo unos minutos retomo el   
juego haciendo que Bruce se relajara.   
** Bueno sigamos entonces! - dijo Kamo despreocupado, el casino del hotel esa tarde no   
estaba muy concurrido, solo había unas 16 personas y el lugar daba la impresión de estar   
vacío, sin embargo el casino Madrid era muy popular por las noches, por eso Kamo con los   
muchachos que no querían salir a la ciudad aprovecharon esa soledad para divertirse allí   
tranquilamente.   
** Bien yo tengo tres reyes señor Kamo, a ver que tienen Ud. y Bruce - exclamó Víctor   
muy entusiasmado y sonriente al saber que tenia la partida en el bolsillo, los demás   
muchachos, a excepción de Steve quien permanecía en las tragaperras, se habían acercado a   
observar el juego.   
** Ehh…yo... tengo un as, un 2 de diamante y un 3 de picas - dijo Bruce lanzando sus   
cartas a la mesa mirando nerviosamente a Kamo. - bien muchachos me retiro!, Hoy no es   
mi día de suerte! - exclamó levantándose del asiento para irse, pero Kamo lo tomo de la   
camiseta con su mano derecha volviéndolo a sentar.   
** Un momento Harper! - espetó Kamo - ésta partida es casi imposible de ganar, para   
poder ganar necesito full de ases, y si saco ese full de ases Harper será la tercera vez que lo   
hago en menos de 1 hora, y si saco ese full de ases Harper me daré cuenta que eres un   
tramposo y un sobornador de primera categoría, y si saco ese full de ases ÓYEME BIEN   
HARPER! - levantó un poco la voz Kamo tomando de la camiseta a Bruce quien estaba   
echo un manojo de nervios todo sonrojado con el cuerpo temblando - si saco ese full de   
ases Harper TE VAS A TROTAR POR TRES HORAS DESDE YA MISMO OISTE! -   
Bruce se sobresaltó al escuchar estas ultimas palabras, los demás muchachos reían   
salvajemente al ver la cara de el defensa del Japón quien sonreía disimuladamente   
esperando lo peor, en el mismísimo instante que Kamo iba a darle vuelta a las tres cartas   
que Bruce le había dado, llega uno de los mesoneros del casino preguntando por él.   
** Disculpe ¿señor? ¿Es usted el señor Kamo? - preguntó el empleado que se había   
acercado a la mesa.   
** Si joven soy yo ¿que desea? - preguntó este desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia sus   
cartas, Armand y Andy esperaban muy ansiosos que Kamo las descubriera, Steve lleno de   
curiosidad se había acercado a la mesa también.   
** Una llamada del Japón para Ud. en el lobby señor! - le respondió el empleado con una   
sonrisa en su cara.   
** Gracias joven - dijo Kamo incorporándose de su asiento para dirigirse a tomar la   
llamada -esperen un momento Víctor y Bruce ya regreso... y NO TOQUEN ESA MANO   
DE CARTAS ME HAN ENTENDIDO! - exclamó con una mirada muy amenazante.   
** Señor si quiere puede contestar desde la barra - le indico el mesonero.   
** Si muchas gracias, la tomare desde ahí. - dijo Kamo mientras emprendía el camino   
hasta la barra que se encontraba a unos 7 mts de allí, en el preciso momento que Kamo dio   
la espalda a la mesa, Bruce agarro todas las cartas de la mesa y salió disparado como alma   
que lleva el diablo del casino del hotel, los demás jóvenes no aguantaron las carcajadas   
cuando vieron a su amigo tropezar con mesas y sillas hasta que finalmente se perdió detrás   
de la puerta giratoria dejando un montón de naipes tirados por todo el suelo, cuando Bruce   
estaba alejado unos 15 mts de la entrada escuchó una estruendosa voz proveniente de las   
entrañas del casino. "HARPEEEEEERRRR!!!!!" - AY MAMACITA! - exclamó este   
ultimo corriendo lo más rápido que podía.   
En la habitación de las chicas…   
** Oye Patty entonces Oliver invitó a Tom? - pregunto extrañada Floreda mientras   
terminaba de ponerse su franela de algodón, Floreda vestía una bonita falda corta   
estampada que hacia juego con unos tenis blancos y una franela deportiva de algodón del   
mismo color, Misado vestía una falda hasta la rodilla de color azul, llevaba zapatos de   
goma negros y una bonita camisa de seda de color azul mas claro con una corbata   
estampada, mientras que Patty solo llevaba un short estilo safari de color marrón, con una   
camisa de franela blanca y tenis de color blanco.   
** así es, créeme que a mi me sorprendió que Oliver se tomara esas libertades, creo que no   
le atrajo mucho la idea de estar solo con tres chicas - sonrió Patty pícaramente, sus   
compañeras la imitaron , Misado le arrojo una de las almohadas de su cama.   
** Recuerden que Benji también va! - exclamo Misado terminando de cerrar su pequeño   
bolso de viaje.   
** Si, si! Eso lo sabemos nosotras Misado pero Oliver no! - le recalcó Floreda.   
** Entonces chicas ¿cual es el plan? – interrogó Misado mirando a sus amigas enseñando   
una sonrisa muy coqueta.   
** bien esto es lo que haremos…   
  
En la habitación de los chicos…   
** ¿Dónde estará bruce? - preguntó Oliver mientras se amarraba las agujetas de sus tenis,   
Benji apenas salía del baño y comenzaba a secar su cabello.   
** la ultima vez que lo vi fue después del almuerzo, creo que iba con Steve, Kamo y los   
demás muchachos a probar suerte en el casino - le informó Benji mientras Oliver se dirigía   
a un pequeño espejo con bordes de mármol ubicado muy cerca del balcón.   
** Espero que no se meta en problemas - agregó Oliver con una sonrisa en la cara, Benji   
también lo imito.   
** No te preocupes, esta con los chicos, creo que los muchachos se divertirán de lo lindo   
con Bruce cerca jeje - reía alegremente Benji terminando de ajustar su cinturón.   
** En fin creo que tienes razón, por cierto Benji…- preguntó Oliver tomando el bolso   
junto a su cama, cuando en ese momento se escucho el timbre la puerta, Oliver miro a Benji   
y este puso cara de preocupación.   
** Oliver ¿acaso no debían esperarnos en el lobby? - preguntó el portero nervioso mientras   
se apuraba en peinarse.   
** jejeje te asuste! - exclamó Oliver divertido - no te preocupes debe ser Tom - terminando   
de decir esto abrió la puerta de su habitación y en efecto era Tom Misaki quien vestía de   
manera muy casual llevando unos jeans de color blanco, una camisa de manga corta azul y   
tenis del mismo color del pantalón.   
** Hola amigos! - saludó mientras entraba - ¿están listos? - preguntó fijando la mirada en   
Benji.   
** Si estamos listos! - exclamó Benji mientras se acomodaba una gorra de color blanco   
con una pequeña bandera japonesa bordada en ella, Price vestía jeans blancos como los de   
Oliver y una camisa de manga corta negra -…bien vamos! - terminó diciendo el portero   
japonés mientras se dirigía a la puerta donde esperaban sus dos amigos.   
El lobby del hotel Madrid era un amplio salón de color dorado y bonitos adornos   
del siglo XVIII, en la recepción se encontraba una gran pintura del famoso pintor español   
Francisco de Goya que cubría casi toda la pared, esto le daba al lugar un ambiente muy   
agradable de época antigua, no había muchas personas en el lobby por aquellas horas, (mas   
o menos 1:55 p.m.), así que las tres jóvenes esperaban impacientes en uno de los lujosos   
sofás charlando muy animadas entre sí, de pronto interrumpieron su conversación cuando   
observaron que no muy lejos de allí por las escaleras de caracol bajaban los tres chicos con   
los que habían quedado en verse, en el rostro de Patty se manifestó una especie de   
iluminación cuando vio a Oliver, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no lo veía en ropa casual, la   
verdad era que lucia muy apuesto, Tom junto a Benji tampoco lucían mal, bueno con   
excepción quizá de la gorra del guardavallas que era como una especie de fijación   
psicológica del joven, por lo demás estaban muy apuestos con aquel look, Oliver llevaba   
jeans de color blanco, tenis del mismo color y camiseta de color verde a rayas, en pocos   
segundos los tres chicos estaban de pie frente a ellas, quienes por su parte se incorporaron   
para comenzar a saludar, en el rostro de Benji se notaba un poco de nerviosismo, Oliver y   
Tom estaban relajados muy sonrientes.   
** Hola chicos! - saludaron las tres jóvenes al unísono. - los muchachos cortésmente   
devolvieron el saludo - bien ya que estamos listos vamonos! - sugirió Patty a todos,   
mientras buscaba la aprobación de Oliver con la mirada.   
** Bien vamos! – agregó este ultimo tomando por sorpresa a Patty al tomar por segunda   
vez en el día su mano, Tom disimuladamente sonreía al ver la iniciativa de su amigo   
mientras avanzaban hasta la puerta principal del hotel.   
Afuera los 6 jóvenes tomaron un taxi y le pidieron al conductor que los llevara   
a la plaza (imagínate cualquier nombre ya que no conozco Madrid) en Madrid, después de   
convenir el chofer el precio con Price, todos abordaron alegremente, en pocos segundos el   
automóvil se puso en marcha camino a la ciudad capital.   
En el auto Oliver iba en el asiento delantero junto a Patty aun tomados de la mano, Patty   
estaba un poco sonrojada y Oliver también, en la parte de atrás se encontraban Tom de lado   
de la ventanilla del conductor con Floreda, y benjuí del lado derecho junto a Misado, iban   
un poco nerviosos sin embargo Misado rompió el hielo autopresentandose con tom.   
** ehh... me llamo Misado y ella es mi amiga Floreda, creo que aun no hemos sido   
presentados - la cara de los tres chicos incluyendo la de Patty se torno de un color rojo   
intenso de la vergüenza, al parecer ninguno de ellos tuvo la suficiente amabilidad de hacer   
las presentaciones antes. - oh… pero por favor no se avergüencen chicos, la culpa es de   
Patty quien debió habernos presentado a Tom, pero se le concede el perdón por anticipado   
debido a su distracción temporal - agregó Misado sonriendo mientras miraba a Oliver, Tom   
noto la indirecta y observó como Patty se sonrojaba mas de lo que estaba anteriormente,   
Oliver disimulaba al pretender interesarse en una granja que se veía por la ventanilla a su   
lado.   
** No… te preocupes, discúlpame a mi también es que me apenaba mucho   
autopresentarme - agregó Tom mientras reverenciaba con su cabeza a las chicas y le daba la   
mano primero a Misado, por ultimo a Floreda, Benji miraba disimulado por la ventanilla.   
** Oh no para nada no te disculpes - agregó Misado sonriendo al notar que Benji estaba un   
poco molesto - "pobrecito mi bebe" - pensó divertidamente, Floreda por su parte no dejaba   
de mirar a Misaki, quien aun no salía de su estado de pena.   
** ehh… Tom…jugaste muy bien anoche - mencionó Floreda mientras Tom aliviado le   
miraba amablemente.   
** Si… bueno gracias! - dijo llevándose la mano atrás de su cabeza en señal de vergüenza   
ante tal halago, a Floreda se la anudo el corazón al notar la modestia y timidez de su nuevo   
amigo, Misado entre tanto disimulaba estar mirando al frente cuando lo que en verdad   
observaba era a Benji de reojo, el cual había recostado su cabeza a la ventanilla y se mordía   
las uñas, la chica lo saco de ese estado mental.   
** Benji ¿te gusta lo que ves? - preguntó Misado coquetamente, Oliver escucho y una   
sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, Benji dejaba su anterior postura volviendo su atención hacia   
Misado.   
** Si, esta todo muy bonito! - exclamó el portero desinteresado.   
** " me refiero a mi tontito!" - pensó Misado mientras sonreía alegremente sin dejar de   
mirar a Benji. - me alegra que al menos disfrutes del paisaje ya que por tu cara se ve que   
estas algo incomodo - agregó un poco sarcástica pero aun sonriente.   
** uhh… si, si… - exclamó ignorando el comentario mientras desviaba su atención hacia   
el frente, a lo lejos de la campiña que atravesaban se podía leer un letrero que decía   
"MADRID 10 km. -" porque diablos si le gusta Tom no se sentó a su lado… en lugar de   
eso, su amiga se ve mas interesada en él…¿acaso no será Tom?…pero entonces…pense   
que vendríamos a este paseo para que ella conociera a …bueno quizá ya lo conoció en   
algún momento mientras estabamos en la habitación y le surgió algún problema y no pudo   
venir y… pero en que rayos pienso, hoy tenemos el resto de la tarde libre…porque no vino   
con nosotros su…ah no vale la pena seguir amargándome !apenas si la conozco!…pensare   
mejor en el próximo partido…si eso haré…"   
En el asiento delantero del taxi, Oliver observaba el paisaje en los alrededores,   
solo se veía una hermosa campiña española y una larga carretera que la atravesaba de lado a   
lado, se encontraba muy a gusto en este paseo, podía sentir que la mano con la que sujetaba   
la de Patty estaba comenzando a sudarle demasiado, penso en la necesidad de retirarla para   
no incomodar a su compañera pero cuando intento hacerlo Patty se la apretó aun mas   
fuerte, esto hizo muy feliz a Oliver y desde que gano el campeonato brasileño contra Carlos   
Santanna no se encontraba tan a gusto.   
** Oli... Oliver… - dijo Patty en un tono de voz muy bajo nerviosa.   
** eh... ¿si Patty?… - preguntó el capitán japonés también nervioso.   
** Cuándo lleguemos a la plaza me gustaría decirte…algo…bueno a solas… ¿te   
importaría? - preguntó Patty bajando la mirada, el chofer sonreía divertido al notar el   
ambiente de caza que se empezaba a manifestar en su auto, ya tenia otra anécdota para   
relatarle a su esposa esa misma noche   
** Eh…no . no, para nada Patty…"que tendrá que decirme?… me prometí a mi mismo que   
de hoy no pasaría mi confesión, debo hacerla antes que nada" …¿Patty? Antes de que me   
digas algo ¿podría yo hacerte una proposición primero? - Patty miro a Oliver a los ojos y   
sintió como los suyos se empezaban a humedecer, sin embargo recupero su estado anímico   
relajándose.   
** Claro Oliver…seguro…" que me ira a proponer…será que…no Oliver es muy…de   
seguro es para que me encargue de sus cosas en el torneo y así quiere compensarme   
haciéndome viajar con el equipo…si, eso ha de ser pero no aceptare!" - Patty sintió como   
ante sus pensamientos la decepción la invadía.   
Después de ¼ hora el automóvil dejaba a los muchachos en plena plaza central,   
Benji le pagó al chofer y al terminar con los respectivos agradecimientos se fue a reunir con   
sus amigos quienes se encontraban esperándolo cerca de una heladería que se ubicaba al   
cruzar, el sol estaba muy intenso y la tarde calurosa, las personas plenaban el lugar en su   
característico ajetreo de fin de semana, al llegar Benji con sus amigos estos decidieron   
entrar por un helado para refrescarse y planear el itinerario del día, ya dentro del local,   
Patty observó que solo disponían de mesas muy pequeñas, en otras palabras era una   
heladería para parejas, así que sugirió que se sentaran en mesas consecutivas para tomar el   
refrigerio, los demás aceptaron gustosamente, Patty tomo asiento junto a Oliver, mientras   
Floreda lo hacia con Tom con quien había estado charlando durante todo el camino, ya que   
en el auto Oliver y Patty muy rara vez conversaron, lo mismo ocurrió con Benji y Misado.   
** Dime Benji ¿algo te esta molestando? - preguntó Misado mientras se terminaba de   
sentar frente al guardavallas japonés, este un poco apenado se acomodo la gorra   
disimuladamente.   
** No… no, para nada…solo es que no estoy acostumbrado al clima de aquí y bueno… -   
Benji hizo una pausa al notar que Misado no le quitaba la mirada de encima, en la otra   
mesa Oliver le contaba a Patty sobre la final con Santanna y Tom le relataba acerca de su   
padre a floreda quien descansaba su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos mirándolo   
perdidamente mientras hablaba.   
** Benji… ¿puedo preguntarte algo muy personal? - Benji se impacto ante esta   
interrogante de Misado quien aun sostenía su intensa mirada.   
** bue…bueno si, seguro porque no… - exclamó nervioso mientras leía disimuladamente   
el menú, entre tanto una joven empleada con un bonito rostro atendía la mesa de Oliver y   
Patty, esta ultima le envío una mirada fulminante al ver que la chica era más amable de lo   
que debía con Oliver.   
** Bien…bueno veras…si conocieras a una chica que…bueno…como quisieras que…no   
mejor…si te gustase una chica y sintieras algo especial por ella…¿le pedirías que fuera tu   
novia? - Misado esperaba la reacción de Benji un poco nerviosa, el joven japonés se torno   
de un color blanco cuando escucho la pregunta.   
** ehh…bueno…si ella no estuviese con alguien mas o si estuviese seguro…que me   
correspondiera….si…si lo haría! - Benji no imagino jamas estar diciendo esto en una   
pequeña heladería española en toda su vida, sin embargo sintió un poco de alivio al   
desahogarse de esa espina que le estaba molestando, a Misado el corazón le dio un vuelco,   
esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando, sin pensarlo dos veces dio la señal a las otras   
chicas para seguir con lo planeado en el hotel, Patty sonrío desde su mesa y Floreda   
también, (para los curiosos la señal fue dejar caer el menú que tenia en sus manos)..   
** Benji no tengo muchas ganas de helado, ¿me acompañarías al parquecito ese que se ve   
a unas cuadras de aquí? Me gustaría conocerlo ¿sabes?. - Misado sin esperar respuesta   
alguna se levanto de su asiento mientras Benji la observaba perplejo.   
** pe…pero ¿y los muchachos? - preguntó Benji señalándolos con su mano mientras se   
ponía de pie.   
** Patty ya sabe donde estaremos, mientras tu le pagabas al chofer del taxi le dije que te lo   
pediría, ellos dentro de un rato estarán allá también y quedamos en reunirnos en dos horas   
aquí nuevamente ¿vamos? - la mirada y la expresión en la cara de Misado era la misma que   
uso en el estadio para suplicarle a Patty que le presentara a Benji, el pobre portero no pudo   
resistir a la petición de la joven.   
** Esta bien…como quieras…"que diablos estoy haciendo!, no me debo ilusionar con esta   
chica…pero ¿porque me pregunto eso hace un rato?…ahora estoy mas confundido   
maldición!…me siento mal saliendo con ella a un parque…sobre todo cuando sé que quiere   
a uno de mis compañeros…quizá quiere pedirme que yo los presente…pero le diré que no   
puedo porque…"   
** Benji ¿vienes o no? - le saco Misado de sus pensamientos, Price reacciono de inmediato   
y juntos salieron de la heladería, no sin antes despedirse de sus compañeros…"vaya tal   
parece que Benji esta de suerte hoy"… - pensó Tom divertidamente.   
En la habitación que compartían Víctor Hiroshi, Aoi Shingo y Armand   
Callaghan solo había un tema de conversación, el próximo encuentro contra la selección   
belga, Víctor había permanecido junto a Aoi en la habitación después del almuerzo,   
Armand quien se encontraba en el casino había llegado unos minutos después del alboroto   
del Dt con bruce, la habitación de los muchachos estaba muy ordenada y los tres tomaban   
un refresco de cola sentados en el piso examinando los periódicos deportivos discutiendo   
los diferentes resultados de la primera fase.   
** Oigan muchachos - intervino Shingo - Alemania venció a Finlandia 7x0, Schneider   
anoto 5 de los 7 tantos! - exclamó Aoi con la emoción que lo caracteriza, Víctor cruzo   
miradas con Andy y sonrieron al notar el gran entusiasmo de su compañero. - estoy ansioso   
de jugar contra Schneider y Alemania! - dijo sonriente mientras tomaba un sorbo de coca   
cola.   
** Este torneo va a ser difícil - dijo Armand plegando un trozo de periódico que yacía en el   
suelo. - me parece que a Benji le complacerá escuchar que el equipo de sus amigos esta en   
la siguiente fase, aunque no me sorprende, ¿que otros resultados tienen Aoi? - preguntó   
Armand atentamente a su amigo, Víctor examinaba un póster de una chica en traje de baño   
posando sobre las hermosas playas de la rivera francesa.   
** bien a ver…si escuchen esto Carlos Santanna anoto todos los 4 tantos de la selección   
brasileña contra Inglaterra quien quedo en blanco, al parecer el equipo ingles y   
Montgomery no pudieron contra Santanna y Salinas! Ya quiero jugar hoy mismo contra   
brasil! - volvió a exclamar Aoi muy agitado.   
** Esto si que es una sorpresa, no me esperaba ese resultado contra la defensa inglesa, yo   
apostaba a brasil, pero pense que seria un encuentro más cerrado, ese Santanna como nos   
dijo Oliver es de cuidado…continua Aoi - mientras Aoi retomaba la lectura, Víctor dejo de   
babear por la chica del póster concentrándose nuevamente en escuchar a su compañero   
mientras este ultimo seguía revisando.   
** Bien este resultado es asombroso muchachos…argentina venció 8 x 1 a Túnez con 6   
goles de Alan Pascal, aquí dice que "…el jugador argentino Fan Díaz salió lesionado del   
encuentro al chocar de frente con el arquero de la selección africana" …muchachos ese   
Díaz ¿es cierto que hace un gran dueto con Pascal en el equipo argentino?..- preguntó Aoi   
intrigado, Armand había leído sobre los argentinos anteriormente, se decía que Alan Pascal   
formaba un dúo increíble junto a Fan Díaz, algo así como Oliver y Tom, solo que ahora   
eran Oliver, Tom y Aoi, Víctor le pidió el periódico a Shingo para terminar de leer los   
detalles.   
** "…Según parece Fan Díaz debe permanecer en la lista de jugadores lesionados por   
aproximadamente 15 días, razón por la cual se perderá el encuentro de 2 fase contra el   
equipo búlgaro"…vaya! - exclamó asombrado Víctor Hiroshi (ex rival de Oliver en la   
secundaria) - esta será una gran baja para argentina - terminó diciendo, Aoi entre tanto   
seguía revisando en los diarios en busca de los análisis de los partidos.   
** no me preocupa mucho, argentina tiene todavía a Pascal, según he leído su juego es   
excelente, creo que avanzaran sin problemas a preliminares…déjenme ver la lista de   
clasificados - exigió Armand amablemente a sus compañeros, Víctor le entrego la pagina   
del periódico donde se publicaba la lista de los clasificados y el calendario de la segunda   
fase:   
  
"Madrid. Express. Torneo mundial juvenil de Soccer. Lista de equipos clasificados a   
segunda fase.   
*** ALEMANIA   
*** ARGENTINA   
*** AUSTRALIA   
*** AUSTRIA   
*** BELGICA   
*** BRASIL   
*** BULGARIA   
*** CAMERUN   
*** CANADA   
*** COLOMBIA   
*** CROACIA   
*** CHINA   
*** DINAMARCA   
*** EEUU   
*** EGIPTO   
*** FRANCIA   
*** HOLANDA   
*** INDIA   
*** IRLANDA   
*** ITALIA   
*** JAPON   
*** MARRUECOS   
*** NIGERIA   
*** NORUEGA   
*** NUEVA ZELANDA   
*** PARAGUAY   
*** PORTUGAL   
*** RUMANIA   
*** RUSIA   
*** SUECIA   
*** URUGUAY   
tabla suministrada en colaboración con los diferentes medios de prensa en cada ciudad   
sede"   
** Vaya ! hay muy buenos equipos! Quiero jugar contra todos! - exclamó Aoi saltando   
hacia Armand al terminar este ultimo de leer la lista, Víctor estaba pensativo.   
** ya cálmate Aoi! - le reprendió Andy tratando de quitárselo de encima. - déjenme   
terminar de leer el calendario de esta nueva fase. - Andy tomo de nuevo el periódico y   
comenzó a leer.   
"…Calendario de la segunda fase del torneo mundial juvenil. Todos los partidos se   
disputaran el viernes 8 de junio.   
  
*** En Berlín: Alemania v.s Nueva Zelanda.   
*** En Bruselas: Bélgica v.s Japón.   
*** En Sofía: Bulgaria v.s Argentina.   
*** En río de Janeiro: Brasil v.s Croacia.   
*** En Roma: Italia v.s Austria.   
*** En Lagos: Nigeria v.s México.   
*** En Moscú: Rusia v.s Paraguay.   
*** En Marraketch: Marruecos v.s Canadá.   
*** En el Cairo: Egipto v.s Irlanda.   
*** En Nueva Delhi: India v.s Francia.   
*** En Oslo: Noruega v.s Portugal.   
*** En Estocolmo: Suecia v.s China.   
*** En la Haya: holanda v.s EE.UU.   
*** En Montevideo: Uruguay v.s Australia.   
*** En Copenhague: Dinamarca v.s Camerún.   
*** En Medellín: Colombia v.s Rumania (NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¿porque será que a   
Colombia siempre le toca en los mundiales Rumania? ¿Es sospechoso no creen?)   
datos cedidos amablemente por la federación internacional de fútbol juvenil asociado   
FIFAJU adscrita a la FIFA"   
** Vaya! ¿Que les parece el partidazo de holanda contra EE.UU.?! - preguntó Aoi a sus   
compañeros mientras terminaba de beber el ultimo sorbo de su coca cola.   
** Si, tienes razón, va a ser un gran partido, Aoi ¿conseguiste el análisis del encuentro que   
disputo Bélgica en la primera fase?. – le interrogó Armand interesado mientras sonaba el   
timbre de la habitación.   
Hiroshi se incorporo de su lugar y se dirigió a contestar, eran Steve y Andy   
acompañados de Bruce Harper quien se notaba sumamente agotado y bastante sudado,   
Armand no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, los demás le imitaron, solo Bruce permanecía   
con el rostro muy serio.   
** Que diablos te paso Bruce? - preguntó Hiroshi divertido, Armand miraba a Steve quien   
le hacia señales a espaldas de Bruce, Andy cerro la puerta y se sentó al lado de Aoi, Steve   
comenzó a reír al ver que Armand empezó a realizar una pantomima de un hombre jugando   
a las cartas, todos a excepción de Bruce volvieron a morir de risa.   
** OIGAN ESO NO ES DIVERTIDO MUCHACHOS!!!, ES SOLO QUE NO TUVE UN   
BUEN DIA! - gritó Bruce furioso mientras se dirigía al baño a refrescarse un poco, todos   
siguieron riendo un rato mas, para cuando Bruce se incorporo al circulo que se había   
formado en la habitación todos estaban un poco mas serios.   
** Que opinas de lo de Díaz Steve? - preguntó Aoi mirando a los ojos a su compañero de   
equipo mientras este ultimo leía el reportaje sobre la selección argentina.   
** Me da igual…lo único que me interesa es llegar a la final y llevarme el titulo al Japón. -   
exclamó Steve fríamente, Armand asintió con la cabeza.   
** Y tu Andy que opinas? - Armand se dirigió a su compañero quien se encontraba   
examinando el póster de la chica en traje de baño que unos minutos atrás tenia Hiroshi.   
** Eh…que…que me dijiste Armand? - contesto Andy nervioso al salir de su arrebato de   
conciencia.   
** Vaya Andy! a ti también te hechizó no? - exclamó Hiroshi soltando una carcajada a la   
que todo el grupo se unió, Andy enrojecía rápidamente y reía con disimulo dejando caer el   
póster rápidamente.   
** Vamos Andy! No te avergüences, todos sabemos que tu amor es para Mary, pero de vez   
en cuando hay que refrescar la vista ¿no creen muchachos? - dijo bruce bromeando de   
forma sarcástica, los demás estallaron nuevamente de risas al ver la reacción de Andy   
cuando le nombraron a su novia.   
** Bien chicos seriedad por favor! - intervino Armand calmando a sus compañeros, Aoi   
dame el análisis del equipo belga por favor - le pidió amablemente, Aoi con una sonrisa y   
rojo por tanto reír le entregó a Armand el periódico donde se encontraban los análisis de los   
equipos clasificados, Armand lo desplegó para comenzar la lectura en voz alta mientras los   
demás en silencio prestaban atención.   
*** " Bélgica: equipo que utiliza como arma principal el juego del fuera de lugar, el   
encargado de coordinar dicha maniobra es su defensa principal o libero Michael le Vans,   
táctica que les sirvió de mucho en el partido contra Emiratos Arabes al cual derrotaron por   
5 goles a 0, el factor mas importante del equipo es su capitán y jugador estrella el centro   
delantero Cristhoper Van Helsing quien anoto 3 de los 5 goles, en él se pudo observar un   
gran manejo del balón así como una gran inteligencia para la toma de decisiones dentro del   
campo, su fuerte es su terrorífico disparo girador que apoda "el tiro de la muerte", el cual   
según parece hace rotar el balón sobre si mismo mientras describe una pequeña órbita al   
acercarse a una velocidad asombrosa al arco rival, la característica mas increíble de este tiro   
es que la órbita se expande abruptamente al estar a pocos metros del arco lo que trae como   
consecuencia que los porteros contrarios no sepan hacia donde se desviara el balón sino   
hasta el ultimo momento, entre otras de sus múltiples facetas cabe destacar su agresividad   
para el juego cuerpo a cuerpo, el cual dio como resultado la lesión de Ashad el amad y   
Heyad al Azhmer dos de los defensas del equipo árabe, otro de los puntos fuertes del   
equipo es su stopper o recuperador de media cancha Vincent Van Der Elder, quien resalta   
por su juego rápido con los pases aéreos y su gran agresividad al acompañar al ataque a su   
capitán, fue el responsable de los otros 2 tantos que se consiguieron contra Emiratos   
Arabes, en síntesis el equipo belga tiene una excelente línea defensiva, con un centro   
campo simplemente brillante, un ataque de mucha fuerza, roce, y agresividad pero efectivo,   
tal vez su único punto débil es el temperamento de sus jugadores principales, lo cual trae   
como consecuencia el acarreo de muchas tarjetas de amonestación y lesiones en los   
jugadores rivales".   
** Bueno tal parece que a esos dos les gusta jugar rudo! Ya veremos quien va a lesionar a   
quien! - exclamó Steve enojado mientras le dirigía una mirada a cada uno de sus   
compañeros.   
** Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado contra los belgas muchachos, no queremos llegar   
con lesiones a las preliminares, al parecer ese Van Helsing se parece mucho al antiguo   
Steve que conocí en Japón, me parece que Kamo te encargara la tarea de su marca amigo! -   
dijo Andy mirando a Steve quien sonreía sarcásticamente.   
** Espero que tengas razón y Kamo me permita llevar su marca, conmigo a su lado no lo   
dejare anotar! - espetó Steve mientras empuñaba sus manos, Andy y los demás trataron de   
desviar la conversación para evitar acrecentar el fuerte temperamento de su compañero.   
** Por cierto muchachos, Kamo dará las alienaciones para el partido del viernes mañana   
por la noche en el avión - informó Andy - al parecer nos dará una pequeña charla sobre los   
belgas y presentara su estrategia preliminar para el encuentro.   
** ¿Y tu como lo supiste? - preguntó bruce intrigado mientras jugaba con la lata de coca   
cola que unos instantes atrás se bebió Aoi.   
** Él mismo me dijo que los informara, el vuelo ya no esta planeado para las 4 p.m. fue   
cambiado para las 10 p.m., así que tienen unas horas mas para despedirse de sus amigas   
españolas. -bromeó Andy mientras observaba a Bruce, este ultimo se sorprendió al notar   
como todos sus compañeros estaban en silencio y lo observaban.   
** Oigan muchachos ¿por que me sentiré aludido con lo que dijo Andy? - dijo bruce   
mirándolos a todos con el ceño fruncido.   
** Vamos bruce ¿crees que Steve no nos contó que estabas con Patty y dos lindas chicas   
en la sala de prensa del estadio después del partido? - exclamó Andy mientras Bruce miraba   
a Steve con asombro.   
** Oye! Espera! Espera! - se defendió Hyuga adoptando una pose de ofendido - en primer   
lugar, Andy me preguntó en las duchas por Oliver y Benji por eso le dije que estaban   
contigo junto a esas chicas! Así que no me mires con esa cara de mujercita traicionada -   
Bruce cambio de expresión rápidamente al escuchar el tono amenazante de Steve, luego fijo   
su mirada en Andy, Hiroshi, Armand y Aoi reían disimuladamente.   
** Oye Andy! No que tu no eras un entrometido! - le reclamó Bruce enmarcando una   
expresión de enojo en su rostro, los demás, incluyendo Steve esperaban impacientes la   
respuesta de Andy.   
** y no lo soy Bruce - dijo pausadamente - pero si soy un poco rencoroso así que eso te va   
por lo del póster de hace un rato - nadie aguanto mas las carcajadas al ver la cara de tristeza   
e impotencia que se dibujo en Bruce, Aoi se agarraba fuertemente el estomago sin poder   
resistir mas.   
** Eso no es justo! Aquí no se puede bromear con nadie! - se quejo Harper cruzando los   
brazos rebeldemente.   
** En fin… - intervino Armand cuando todos se calmaron. -¿que se traen los muchachos   
con esas chicas?, me di cuenta hace rato que también Tom iba saliendo con ellos, acaso te   
hicieron el cajón y te robaron a tu chica Bruce? – esto ultimo lo dijo Armand en tono   
sarcástico y en broma hacia su amigo, los demás reían a placer nuevamente.   
** En primer lugar! Eso no es de su incumbencia bola de entrometidos! - exclamó Bruce   
enojado - y en segundo lugar no sabia que habían salido del hotel con ellas, así que no   
molesten, por ultimo esas chicas solo están interesadas en Benji, no se que diablos hace   
Tom ahi, así que déjenme en paz! - todos se quedaron atónitos con lo que dijo su divertido   
compañero, Steve miro a Andy y este ultimo a Armand.   
** Vaya! Así que los muchachos están en una cita romántica! - intervino Hiroshi   
sonriendo.   
** Esto si que nos va a entretener por el resto del campeonato, así que Oliver por fin se   
decidió, pero lo de Benji y Tom me sorprende mas - acoto Armand - de todas maneras   
Bruce tiene razón - exclamó mirando a los demás - es problema de ellos así que ni una   
palabra de esto oyeron amigos. - todos excepto Bruce asintieron con la cabeza, a Steve no   
le preocupaban esas niñedades y solo pensaba en el encuentro con Van Helsing -"ya   
veremos quien es el mas fuerte".   
  
Un bonito sol adornaba esa tarde el campo de golf del hotel Madrid, muchas   
personas estaban disfrutando de el relajamiento que proporcionaba la naturaleza, corría una   
brisa fresca por el lugar y la tranquilidad que brindaban los arboles en algunos parajes era   
simplemente exquisita, así lo pensaba el portero del Japón Richard Textex quien tomo   
asiento junto a la sombra en uno de ellos, después del almuerzo había estado un rato con los   
gemelos Koriotto en la habitación que compartían, pero decidió salir a tomar un poco de   
aire no encontrando una mejor idea que venirse al campo de golf a caminar un rato y quizá   
tomar una siesta de descanso al aire libre, por supuesto corría el riesgo de ser golpeado por   
algún aficionado de este deporte pero a Textex después de tantos golpes recibidos en su   
vida como Guardavallas esto no le importaba, Richard se recostó al tronco del árbol   
cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, cerro sus ojos e inicio un peregrinaje por sus   
pensamientos.   
  
** " lo hice bien, fue un partido muy difícil pero lo ganamos, debemos ganar el torneo y   
cumplir nuestro sueño, seré el orgullo de mis parientes, seré un orgullo para el pueblo   
japonés, padre, madre esto va dedicado a ustedes, sin ustedes no habría llegado hasta aquí,   
también le debo mucho a Steve, mi amigo de siempre y a los demás muchachos, siempre   
fuimos rivales pero he aprendido mucho de ellos y ahora me considero satisfecho, Oliver tu   
también me enseñaste muchas cosas y aprendí de mis errores, ahora todos juntos debemos   
cumplir nuestra meta y llevar al Japón al sitial que se merece en el mundo del Soccer…" -   
Textex meditaba con una sonrisa en su rostro sin percatarse en lo mas mínimo que alguien   
mas lo observaba, allí de pie frente a él se encontraba una linda joven de unos 16 años de   
pelo hasta la cintura y unos ojos azules preciosos como dos aguamarinas, la joven detallaba   
al portero del Japón recostado tan plácidamente en ese lugar, lucia muy bien con su cabello   
largo y ese rostro ovalado con bonitas facciones que se expresaban en él, había oído hablar   
de Richard Textex por Oliver allá en Brasil, y cuando era niña en un viaje que hizo con su   
padre a Tokio una vez lo vio jugar en un entrenamiento en el estadio nacional, ahora que lo   
observaba en persona le pareció un joven muy atractivo e interesante, Akita Mitsuro se   
disponía a dejar el lugar cuando una voz la hizo reaccionar sobresaltándola nerviosamente.   
** ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? - preguntó Richard quien ya se había despertado y la miraba   
fijamente a los ojos desde donde estaba sentado.   
** uhh…ehh…perdona…no quise interrumpir tu sueño ya me iba - dijo Akita muy   
nerviosa mientras daba media vuelta disponiéndose a partir, sin embargo esperaba que   
aquel joven la intentase detener de cualquier manera, Akita había acompañado a Oliver   
hasta aquí porque era un gran amigo de su familia, además, en los tres años que paso en   
Brasil fue como un hermano para ella, el le contó de las hazañas de sus compañeros de   
equipo y sobre la amiga de la cual estaba enamorado, debido al problema con las aerolíneas   
en huelga en el Brazil el padre de Akita, dueño de una famosa y prestigiosa corporación de   
artículos deportivos accedió gustosamente en prestar su avión privado para transportar al   
capitán japonés a Madrid, después de todo él era su principal fuente de ingresos   
publicitarios en ese país (brasil), pero de todos los relatos sobre sus amigos, a Akita le   
interesaron en particular dos, el primero fue la confusa pero linda relación que su amigo   
llevaba con la joven japonesa de quien estaba enamorado, y el segundo las hazañas   
impresionantes de este extraño portero que le habían dejado intrigada, Oliver le relató de la   
primera vez cuando jugaban en la primaria y apareció Richard Textex en aquel momento   
apodado "el portero misterioso" en el encuentro que disputaba el equipo de la primaria   
francocanadiense contra el colegio furano y de los aprietos en que lo puso varias veces en   
su vida como futbolista en el Japón, ahora lo tenia allí al frente tan relajado, sin inmutarse y   
tal como lo describió Oliver, muy extraño y solitario, definitivamente a Akita Mitsuro esto   
la impactaba.   
** Espera! - exclamó Textex incorporándose y colocando una mano en el hombro de la   
chica volviéndola hacia si, Akita en pocos segundos estaba de frente ante aquel imponente   
joven a quien en estatura solo le llegaba por el pecho, levantando la mirada en dirección a   
los ojos de su interlocutor esperó tranquilamente que este iniciara el dialogo. - ¿no eres tú la   
joven que llego con Oliver desde el brasil? – preguntó este extrañado.   
** eh…si mi nombre es Akita …Akita Mitsuro - le recordó la joven dirigiendo una   
reverencia a Textex, este le correspondió al saludo delvolviendoselo inmediatamente - el   
mío es Richard.. Richard Textex - agregó.   
** ¿buscas a Oliver? - preguntó nuevamente sin dejar de mirarla, la joven llevaba puestos   
unos lindos pantalones de tela negra ajustados al cuerpo haciendo juego con una camiseta   
de color verde oliva, Richard ya había detallado su cuerpo y su rostro la primera vez que la   
vio en los camerinos del estadio, sin embargo ahora lucia mucho más atractiva que en aquel   
momento, Textex no pudo dejar de admirar sus hermosos ojos azules quedando prendado   
de inmediato por su profundidad y belleza, él por lo general no se interesaba mucho en   
alguna chica, había conocido muchas admiradoras en su vida pero ninguna lo había   
impactado tanto como la preciosa niña que tenia delante de si, esto lo turbo un poco e hizo   
que reaccionara desviando la atención hacia dos niños que pasaban por allí con unos palos   
de golf a sus espaldas, luego volvió a mirarla esperando su respuesta.   
** Bueno…en realidad…no…solo paseaba por aquí…y te reconocí…por eso quise   
saludarte pero como estabas tan tranquilo pense dejarlo para otra ocasión - contestó Akita   
con una hermosa sonrisa que sonrojo a Richard, este a su vez mostró un leve amago de   
sonreír también.   
** Me… me da…gusto saludarte - dijo Richard con un tono de voz nerviosa – ¿te quieres   
sentar? - le invito el portero con un gesto de su mano señalando la verde grama que estaba a   
sus pies.   
** si…me encantaría - contestó Akita mientras sonreía y se sentaba sobre la grama   
acompañando a Textex, este quedo frente a ella sin quitarle la mirada a sus ojos, esto   
turbaba un poco a la joven que no estaba acostumbrada a que un chico se quedara viendo   
tanto tiempo sus ojos, por lo general los muchachos solo eran capaces de mantener su   
mirada en otros lugares, Richard noto que Akita se comenzaba a sonrojar y desvío un   
momento su mirada al vacío, luego la volvió a posar en esos lindos ojos.   
** Me gusto mucho el juego de ayer - dijo Akita - eres un portero asombroso, ¿como haces   
todas esas acrobacias, es decir como las aprendiste? - preguntó soslayada.   
** eh... bueno… gracias… entreno karate en mis tiempos libres y aplico algunas de sus   
técnicas en mi juego eso es todo - acotó Textex con bastante humildad en su tono de voz.   
** "Oliver nunca me dijo que fuese tan tímido" - Akita noto que Richard parecía ser un   
chico con mucha sensibilidad, quizá criado humildemente y al que le costo bastante trabajo   
llegar hasta donde se encontraba, muy desde el fondo de su corazón inconscientemente   
Akita deseo que a ese joven que tenia enfrente se le cumpliesen todos sus sueños.   
** ehh…¿te gusta mucho el Soccer? - preguntó Richard intentando romper el silencio que   
se había creado al contestar la pregunta de la joven, Akita salió de sus pensamientos   
acomodándose su largo cabello al que una pequeña brisa había desarreglado.   
** Si....si, me gusta mucho, bueno allá en Brasil solo se habla de eso y es el pasatiempo   
mas popular así que aprendí a adorarlo. - explicó Akita mientras una pequeña flor blanca   
proveniente de algún árbol en los alrededores se posaba suavemente en una de las piernas   
de Richard, este muy amablemente la recogió y se la ofreció, Akita se sonrojo bajando la   
mirada bastante halagada ante aquel acto de caballerosidad del portero japonés. -  
g…g…gracias…eres muy lin…digo amable - se limitó a contestar muy nerviosa, sus ojos   
se encontraron de nuevo una vez mas fundiéndose en una larga mirada ante el silencio, de   
la cual fueron los únicos testigos los arboles, el lugar y dos pequeñas mariposas que por allí   
revoloteaban cortejándose mutuamente, Akita descubrió que lo que una vez le dijo su   
madre era la verdad mas grande que jamas había escuchado "algún día hija mía y ojalá   
tengas esa suerte, sabrás que no hay sentimiento mas hermoso en toda la vida que el amor   
que nace a primera vista, recuérdalo bien, tu príncipe azul te espera en algún lugar de este   
inmenso mundo solo para regalarte una sola mirada, la mirada que abrirá las puertas de tu   
corazón"…Akita sintió ganas de llorar en ese momento al recordar las palabras que su   
fallecida madre le inculco hace tanto tiempo, sin embargo al observar los negros ojos de   
Richard sintió una tranquilidad que nunca había experimentado, definitivamente descubrió   
que esos ojos que la observaban tan cálidamente eran su única verdad.   
  
A Tom Misaki definitivamente le agradaba el carácter de Floreda, era una chica   
muy dulce, inteligente y además preciosa, Floreda no tenia nada que envidiarles a las   
famosas reinas de belleza ni a las personas mas cultas de la sociedad, tenia unas hermosas   
facciones en su rostro que junto a su largo cabello y esos grandes ojos la hacían lucir   
maravillosa ante cualquiera que se digne de tener buen gusto, esto era lo que cruzaba por   
su mente mientras Floreda muy alegremente le relataba algunas anécdotas de su vida, ella   
le había mencionado anteriormente que su padre era dueño de una compañía electrónica del   
Japón y que estaba de vacaciones acompañando a su amiga Patty en el tour de la selección,   
desde niña se crío con su padre quien también hizo de madre al mismo tiempo ya que esta   
ultima los abandono cuando ella tenia tan solo 1 año, Tom se sintió muy identificado con   
esa joven ya que el también había sido criado solo por su padre con la diferencia de que   
este tenia menos recursos económicos por supuesto, a Floreda por su parte Tom la   
impactaba, lo vio por primera vez gracias a su amiga Misado quien se la pasaba comprando   
revistas sobre Soccer de todas clases, al principio nunca le llamo la atención ese deporte,   
algunas veces veía junto a su padre encuentros por tv satelital de enfrentamientos entre   
clubes de otros países, pero a ella le parecía tan normal como cualquier otra disciplina   
deportiva, muchas veces cuando estaba en la habitación que compartía con Misado en la   
preparatoria, ella observaba con curiosidad como su amiga se esforzaba mas que nada en el   
mundo por entender algunas revistas alemanas que hablaban de su ídolo el portero japonés   
Benji Price, Floreda no podía entender porque Misado se comportaba de aquella manera   
por un chico que tal vez nunca llegaría a conocer, esa era la antigua Floreda de ese tiempo,   
hasta que un día que se encontraba sola en la habitación noto que una de las revistas   
japonesas de Misado estaba tirada bajo su cama, la tomo por curiosidad para detallarla, en   
la portada aparecía Oliver Atton, el famoso capitán japonés quien jugaba en brasil y Benji   
Price el otro valuarte del Japón, no cabia duda que el chico de quien Misado estaba   
perdidamente enamorada era muy apuesto, y ni que decir del martirio de Patty, pero lo que   
mas le llamo la atención en ese momento fue la fotografía de un tercer joven que sonreía   
dulcemente al lado de los otros dos, en ese momento Floreda, la que tanto se había burlado   
de sus amigas por sus amores imposibles acababa de notar en ese chico el aura y la sonrisa   
mas tierna que jamas en su vida creyese ver en alguna persona, muchas burlas fueron   
desquitadas por sus amigas cuando un día descubrieron un pequeño recorte de ese joven   
bajo su almohada, pero a ella no le importaba, Patty muy alegremente le dijo una vez que   
era amigo de ella desde la infancia y que si quería algún día los presentaría, pero ella había   
rechazado la oferta diciendo que no estaba para esas tonterías como Misado, unas semanas   
antes de salir de vacaciones su corazón no resistió el jubilo al enterarse de los planes así   
como de la invitación que le hicieron sus dos amigas de realizar el tour junto a Japón para   
ver jugar y apoyar a los muchachos en persona, ahora el momento que tanto anhelaba   
secretamente había llegado y pudo confirmar que sus sospechas sobre Tom eran ciertas, que   
su corazón no le había mentido al decirle que era un chico amable, dulce, apuesto y muy   
carismático en todo sentido, era todo y mas de lo que se había esperado, por eso no lo podía   
dudar, se había enamorado y haría lo necesario para que él le correspondiese a ese amor...   
To be continue...   
Fin del capitulo 2: ¿bien que les pareció?, ¿un poco cursi verdad?(no me pregunten como   
los personajes entienden y hablan el mismo idioma) Quizá no soy muy bueno relatando   
cosas acerca de los romances y las chicas, pero es necesario para la trama de mi historia, así   
que pido disculpas si las escenas románticas fueron aburridas y escasas de lógica, la verdad   
es que con este capitulo culmino con la introducción de mi fanfic, de todas maneras les   
advierto que se vayan acostumbrando a las escenitas de amor que aunque serán todavía mas   
cursis no faltaran en el resto de mi historia, si tienen criticas, sugerencias o comentarios por   
favor escríbanme sin compromiso y si les gusto mi historia (cosa que espero sinceramente,   
al menos un poco) no se pierdan el próximo capitulo: " indecisiones" que va a estar   
mejor que este y en el cual sabremos en donde va a parar la cita de los chicos, así como los   
preparativos para el juego contra Bélgica y muchas otras sorpresas como el extraño   
encuentro de Richard y Akita ( es extraño pero me da la impresión de que en este fanfic   
todo el mundo se enamora a primera vista, en fin es que este servidor disfruta mucho de   
este tipo de relaciones ya que tuve la suerte de vivir una hace tiempo, por desgracia la chica   
en mi caso ni me paró), le agradezco a todos los fanfinaticos que han leido hasta ahora mi   
trabajo y pido disculpas sinceras a los nativos de españa, no conozco en nada ese pais asi   
que si se consiguen con descripciones alocadas sobre el clima del lugar asi como nombres   
de lugares desconocidos o inexistentes mi mas sinceras excusas, por ultimo no dejare de   
agradecer a Ryoga Hibiki quien me inspiro al leer sus trabajos.  
Caballero Dorado .... nos vemos!   
  
  
CABALLERO_DORADO2000@YAHOO.COM.MX 


	3. "Indesiciones"

MI TROFEO DE AMOR   
Capitulo 3 "Indecisiones"   
  
la mirada que compartían mutuamente Richard Textex y Akita Mitsuro se vio   
interrumpida por un estruendoso sonido que provino del cielo, ambos se sobresaltaron un   
poco nerviosos y se sorprendieron al notar que este, el cual hace unos momentos atrás   
estaba despejado y hermoso, comenzaba a poblarse de inmensos nubarrones negros que   
vaticinaban una lluvia inesperada, en las ramas de los arboles se podía oír el viento   
silbando, mientras pequeñas hojas caían lentamente al campo de golf.   
** creo que va a llover - decía Richard mientras llevaba su mirada desde el cielo hacia los   
ojos de Akita, esta ultima también hizo lo mismo.   
** tienes razón, debemos volver al hotel antes de que pesquemos un resfriado - dijo la chica   
muy alegremente mientras se incorporaba siendo seguida por Textex.   
** si…si, no creo que al Dt Kamo le agrade mucho la idea de que uno de sus jugadores   
pesque un resfrío por andar por ahí bajo la lluvia, aunque bueno…estando… con alguien   
como tu… valdría la pena… digo porque eres muy buena compañía - agrego nervioso, la   
joven lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, poco a poco comenzaron a caer las primeras   
gotas de agua.   
** tu también me agradas mucho… digo como compañía…es decir… bueno… mejor nos   
vamos no crees? - dijo Akita al comenzar a sentir que las pequeñas gotas de hace unos   
instantes comenzaban a tomar una mayor dimensión con amago de convertirse en un   
torrencial aguacero, juntos salieron corriendo mientras la lluvia los arropaba en su camino   
al hotel.   
  
A Oliver Atton y su amigo Tom Misaki los sorprendió la lluvia dentro de la   
heladería a la cual momentos antes habían llegado, sin embargo esto no los incomodaba, se   
encontraban muy entretenidos charlando con las dos jóvenes que le hacían compañía,   
Oliver miraba a Patty mientras esta hablaba, el capitán japonés no se cansaba de escuchar   
una y otra vez los bonitos recuerdos que volvían a la vida rememorados por su gran amiga,   
definitivamente había extrañado mucho a Patty mientras estuvo en brasil, al principio fue   
muy poco lo que pensaba en ella y en su madre debido a la gran ilusión que tenia por jugar   
en aquel país, pero con el pasar de los días empezó a adueñarse de el una profunda tristeza   
al estar tan lejos de sus seres mas queridos, con su madre esta tristeza se fue diluyendo poco   
a poco debido a la gran cantidad de cartas que intercambiaban mutuamente, ya que era muy   
rara la ocasión que tenia de hablar con ella por teléfono debido a los múltiples viajes y   
entrenamientos del sao Paulo que lo mantenían muy ocupado, pero en cambio con Patty las   
cosas eran diferentes, nunca recibía una carta de ella y esto lo entristecía cada vez que   
llegaba al club la correspondencia, poco a poco llego a pensar que su amiga lo había   
olvidado, produciendo en su corazón un vacío que duro mucho tiempo, pero que ahora   
teniéndola allí al frente mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos café, se había llenado   
nuevamente.   
** …y claro en ese entonces me encanto como jugo Tom en ese partido contra Benji en   
fuji…   
** Patty… - le interrumpió Oliver sonriendo, la joven guardo silencio mirando fijamente al   
capitán japonés. - Patty… yo…quiero confesarte algo… - su voz bajó de tono en la ultima   
frase, la chica lo miraba fijamente expectante. - Patty…yo…quiero confesarte algo que…   
bueno es que … yo…yo.. te… - el joven capitán se hacia pedazos con cada frase que   
intentaba sacar a la luz, sus terminaciones nerviosas provocaban pequeños choques   
eléctricos que le tensaban las cuerdas vocales, en ese momento Misado y Benji entraron   
completamente empapados a la heladería, Benji traía cara de pocos amigos mientras su   
joven acompañante demostraba un semblante de alegría, después de sacudirse un poco la   
ropa se dirigieron hacia ellos.   
** ufff…. - exclamó Misado mientras interrumpía a Oliver plantándose junto a Benji frente   
a la mesa, ambos estaban titiritando. - que chapuzón nos dieron frente a la plaza! - dijo la   
joven divertida, Oliver sonrió al ver a Benji que comenzaba a limpiarse el barro que cubría   
parte de su camisa, el rostro del portero japonés se contraía de rabia.   
** ese maldito conductor de m…   
** por dios Benji no maldigas - le interrumpió Misado mientras Patty y Oliver sonreían.   
** es que es un bastar… lo siento - dijo el portero japonés apenado al notar que todos lo   
miraban en silencio, Misado reía suavemente mientras observaba como su acompañante se   
sonrojaba, Floreda y Tom se habían acercado también a la mesa.   
** creo que es mejor que regresemos al hotel… - exclamó Tom mirando a sus compañeros,   
Benji seguía maldiciendo silenciosamente, Misado y Patty intercambiaban miradas con   
Floreda decepcionadas. - …me encantaría quedarme un rato mas en tan grata compañía… -   
dijo mirando a Floreda quien se sonrojo levemente -…pero Benji y Misado están   
completamente mojados, no creo que seria conveniente que pescasen un resfriado, además   
Benji es el titular del próximo encuentro y no me hago la idea de que a Kamo le agradase   
mucho que enfermase.   
** Tom tiene razón - intervino Oliver mirando a las chicas - Patty lo siento yo…   
** entiendo Oliver no te preocupes, tienen razón regresemos antes de que los muchachos se   
enfermen - dijo tratando de ocultar su decepción simulando una leve sonrisa, Oliver pudo   
notar la falsedad en el gesto de su amiga y comenzó a sentirse mal. - bien muchachos no   
hay mas nada que decir ya tendremos otra oportunidad de salir mas adelante - terminó   
agregando mientras se incorporaba de su asiento, Oliver también hizo lo mismo con una   
expresión de pesadumbre en su rostro. - "Oliver el día se nos arruino, por ahora no creo que   
sea el momento de que lo sepas, quiero que sea en un lugar muy bonito y que el día este   
precioso, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de decirte a los cuatro vientos que te amo mi   
amor… que eres lo mas importante de mi vida…pero debo esperar por el momento   
adecuado… no quiero que sea en un día como este".   
** " maldición que mala suerte, todo iba tan bien, me apena mucho que todo se arruinase   
así, y la ocasión no esta para que ella lo sepa todavía, tiene que ser un momento especial,   
esperare una mejor oportunidad para decírselo" - Oliver estaba sumergido en un mar de   
pensamientos cuando Tom poso su mano en su hombro sacándolo de su deja vu (en   
algunos libros le llaman deja vu a un estado de inconsciencia estacionario, es como estar   
soñando despierto).   
** bien, pero deben prometernos que saldrán con nosotros una próxima vez! - exclamó   
Floreda mirando a Tom, este ultimo asintió con su cabeza.   
** por mi parte estaré encantado - agrego Tom, Benji aun continuaba limpiando su ropa   
con servilletas junto a Misado que hacia lo mismo con las suyas, esta ultima trataba de no   
reír al ver la cara de enojo que se manifestaba en el portero japonés.   
** estoy de acuerdo - intervino Oliver alegremente. - y tu Benji? - preguntó mirando a su   
amigo.   
** uh¡? … si, esta bien - exclamó desinteresado, Misado lo observaba pensativa.   
** " que mala suerte, tenia que llover justo cuando llegábamos al parque…y que grandiosa   
idea la de regresarnos mi amor… creo que te mereces que ese chofer te bañase con ese   
charco de barro… debiste hacerme caso cuando te propuse refugiarnos en aquel puesto de   
refrescos… pobrecito… te llenaron todito de barro…jeje… pero después de todo no fue un   
día tan malo….al menos estoy segura de que estas empezando a interesarte por mi…" - los   
ojos de Misado brillaban de felicidad, no podía despegar su mirada del portero japonés, allí   
estaba, tan enojado, tenia un carácter fuerte y al parecer no apreciaba mucho las bromas   
pero ella lo haría cambiar, si, ella lo cambiaría.   
  
** bien jóvenes nos vamos - dijo Tom avanzando junto a Floreda a la puerta del   
establecimiento después de haber arreglado los gastos con la mesonera, los demás a   
excepción de Misado y Benji les siguieron.   
** ¿Benji estas molesto? - preguntó Misado al portero japonés mientras este arrojaba a una   
de la papeleras el ultimo trozo de servilleta que había utilizado, el joven fijo su mirada en   
su interlocutora.   
** no, ya se me paso la rabieta que me hizo pasar el m… ese, pero…- dudo un momento   
sin terminar su frase - Misado necesito que me digas algo antes de irnos - la mirada de   
Benji se intensifico, Misado se encontraba turbada de emoción y sus manos comenzaron a   
temblar un poco, la joven contesto nerviosa.   
** eh… bueno… si esta bien…¿que quieres saber?   
** Misado… se que no es de mi incumbencia… "!diablos…. Si es de mi incumbencia!"…   
en fin… Misado yo…   
** chicos vamonos ya! - exclamó fuertemente Tom desde la puerta quien se había   
regresado inesperadamente - el taxi nos espera afuera! Parece que va haber una fuerte   
tormenta…   
** si ya vamos! - exclamó Misado, Tom desapareció nuevamente tras la puerta de cristal, la   
joven poso nuevamente la mirada en Benji quien estaba frente a ella con pocos centímetros   
de distancia entre sus cuerpos.   
** Misado… yo necesito saber… si… bueno… yo necesito saber quien es… - Benji estaba   
sumamente nervioso, su voz se enredaba continuamente en titubeos sin sentido, Misado se   
encontraba en el mismo estado y esperaba ansiosamente que el joven terminase de decir lo   
que ella deseaba oír. - en fin… mejor será que nos vayamos - exclamó Benji bajando la   
mirada suspirando.   
** bueno…pero… Benji yo…yo…. no importa… - Misado se sentía decepcionada, no   
comprendía porque el era tan cerrado en si mismo, estuvo a punto de decir algo importante   
pero se arrepintió. - "definitivamente esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que me imagine" -   
penso la joven mientras se encaminaba junto a Price a la puerta del establecimiento.   
Afuera, el taxi arranco rumbo al hotel mientras un estruendoso trueno se dejaba   
escuchar en el cielo encapotado de Madrid.   
  
En la habitación que compartían Aoi Shingo con Hiroshi y Armand, todavía se   
encontraban reunidos todos los muchachos, los primeros discutían sobre que tipo de   
planteamiento táctico debía utilizar Kamo en el partido contra Bélgica, Armand se hallaba   
tendido sobre su cama, mientras Steve junto a Aoi se encontraban sentados al pie de la   
misma, Hiroshi en un rincón no muy lejano observaba un programa de concursos televisado   
en compañía de Bruce y Andy, este ultimo reía alegremente cada vez que Bruce daba una   
respuesta errada a las preguntas que se planteaban en el programa, a Harper no le agradaba   
mucho esto, sin embargo sentía la necesidad de demostrarle a ese par de urracas (Hiroshi y   
Andy) que el si era capaz de contestar correctamente a por lo menos una de las   
interrogantes pero seguía fracasando en innumerables oportunidades, desde la cama   
Armand estudiaba detenidamente otra pagina del periódico en el cual se encontraba la   
alineación del equipo belga en el juego contra Emiratos Arabes.   
** bien aquí esta! - exclamó emocionado al dar con la alineación de Bélgica con sus   
respectivos análisis en el periódico, Steve y Aoi se acercaron mas para escucharlo, al fondo   
Hiroshi dio de coscorrones (golpes en la cabeza) juguetonamente a Bruce cuando este   
contesto erróneamente otra pregunta Harper maldecía barbaridades en un tono de voz que   
avergonzaría a cualquiera, Andy reía de lo lindo observando.   
**¿bien que dice? - preguntó Aoi emocionado - muchachos! - dijo con lagrimas   
asomándose por sus ojos. - ya quiero jugar contra los belgas!.   
** ya cálmate Aoi! - le reprendió Armand, Shingo ante la orden de su amigo retomo   
rápidamente su serenidad - bueno mantengan silencio mientras leo la alineación y el   
análisis de las actuaciones. - Steve puso su mano sobre la boca de Aoi al ver que este   
ultimo se disponía a hablar nuevamente, Aoi asintió con la cabeza queriendo decir que   
permanecería en silencio, entonces Hyuga tranquilamente la retiro. - uhmmm…. Bien   
según esto…bueno leeré textualmente.   
*** " …ALINEACION Y ANALISIS DE LA ACTUACION DE CADA JUGADOR   
DEL EQUIPO BELGA POR EL AFAMADO ANALISTA INTERNACIONAL   
CHARLES VON BRENSTON:   
1. Rufus Staelens. Portero. Calif: 7/10: excelente habilidad bajo los tres palos, demostró   
una gran seguridad ante los pocos ataques del que fue objeto, destaco por sus asombrosas   
salidas del arco, impidió notablemente un gol en el minuto 25 de la segunda parte al detener   
un tiro penal ejecutado por Ayatolla Joimeni, por ultimo, aunque sus intervenciones durante   
el partido fueron escasas fue notable su desempeño en el campo.   
2. Olaff Van Stolens. lateral derecho. Calif: 7/10: gran profundidad en el desborde por   
su banda, llego con relativa facilidad al área del equipo contrario inquietando en mas de una   
ocasión la portería árabe con sus mortales centros a Van Helsing, uno de los goles anotados   
por este ultimo se debió a una asombrosa maniobra de este lateral, fue el causante de la   
falta que trajo como consecuencia el penal a favor de Emiratos Arabes, destaca por su   
velocidad, sus pases de gran precisión, y una gran fuerza en el cuerpo a cuerpo.   
(amonestado con tarjeta amarilla en el minuto 25).   
4. Michel le Vans. Libero. Calif: 9/10: definitivamente un muro en la defensa belga,   
cerro completamente la entrada de los delanteros Arabes al área, fue el artífice principal de   
la trampa del off-side de la que fueron objetos los asiáticos en 27 ocasiones durante el   
partido, es sin lugar a dudas el cerebro de la defensa belga, destaca notablemente su   
increíble velocidad, su agresividad al marcaje y su buen trato del balón, su dominio en la   
defensa fue tal que en el segundo tiempo el sistema de juego fue modificado de un 5-3-2   
original a un 3-4-3 ofensivo debido a la seguridad y confianza que creaba en su campo.   
(amonestado con tarjeta amarilla en el minuto 45 de la primera parte).   
6. Mika der Venders. Lateral izquierdo. Calif: 4/10: fue uno de los mas apáticos en el   
partido, causante de las únicas incursiones con peligro del equipo árabe al permitirle a sus   
jugadores abrirse una brecha por su posición, realizo buenos pases hacia los medios   
destacando su juego en corto con le Vans, fue reemplazado en el minuto 19 de la segunda   
parte por Otto Belensons. 20. Otto Belensons. Lateral izquierdo. Calif: 7/10: de buen   
desempeño en los pocos minutos que jugo, tapo las brechas que dejo su compañero der   
Venders, se complemento muy bien en las salidas con le Vans haciendo un extraordinario   
juego de pases cortos con este ultimo, sirvió como enlace en algunas ocasiones entre van   
der Elder y van Helsing, realizo muy buenos centros al arco, destaca por su fuerte marcaje y   
capacidad de reacción ante las jugadas sorpresivas.   
7. Richard Thorver . defensa central. Calif: 7/10: de gran actuación en el encuentro,   
cumplió la misión que se le había encomendado de servir de enlace por el centro entre le   
Vans, Saint Giacomo y Van der Elder, mantuvo el juego de columna vertebral ( al decir   
juego de columna vertebral me refiero a una táctica muy utilizada por los soviéticos y los   
belgas en los mundiales, el cual consiste en jugar con un libero, un defensa central adelante   
del libero y dos stoppers, uno defensivo y otro ofensivo en línea formando así una especie   
de columna en la cancha, mas adelante detallare a través de un gráfico este tipo de táctica   
que hace que el equipo sea superdefensivo por el centro del campo pero débil por las   
bandas) a la perfección, fue una excelente salida para su equipo desde el centro, destaca su   
velocidad y agresividad en el juego aéreo. (amonestado con tarjeta amarilla en el minuto 33   
de la segunda parte).   
9. Enzo San Giacomo (jugador belga de padres italianos). stooper medio defensivo.   
Calif: 8/10: su juego aéreo en combinación con Van der Elder fue factor clave para las   
múltiples incursiones del equipo belga en el área árabe, fallo en dos oportunidades de gol   
claves en el primer tiempo, su fuerte marcaje sobre el capitán árabe Joimeni bloqueo   
definitivamente cualquier vestigio de ataque por el centro campo, integro junto a Van der   
Elder y Thorver la blindada columna vertebral que sello el medio campo, destaca por su   
manejo del balón y un fuerte disparo de larga distancia.   
11. Vincent Van Der Elder. stooper medio ofensivo. Calif: 10/10: sin lugar a dudas el   
mejor del encuentro, fue el genio del medio campo en todo el partido, sus extraordinarios   
pases a Van Helsing desordenaron a la defensa árabe que lucia impotente al el sumarse al   
ataque, su inmejorable atributo de arrastrar las marcas fue lo que produjo que Van Helsing   
jugara sin preocupaciones durante todo el encuentro, su capacidad para deshacerse   
fácilmente de los defensas árabes trajo como consecuencia dos hermosos goles de   
extraordinaria factura en el segundo tiempo, sin duda forma junto a Van Helsing una fuerza   
demoledora al sumarse juntos al ataque, destaca su inteligencia en la mitad del campo, su   
velocidad, sus pases aéreos, su agresividad y su excelente capacidad de marcaje.   
(amonestado con tarjeta amarilla en el minuto 2 de la primera parte)   
  
22. Allistar Van Krebblens. Media punta derecha. Calif: 8/10: notable manejador de   
juego por su banda, sus cruces hacia el centro del área árabe incrementaron aun mas la   
confusión, su velocidad en las sprintadas por su terreno dejo atónitos a los asiáticos, me   
atrevería a decir que es uno de los mediocampistas mas rápidos que este servidor haya visto   
en su carrera, su agilidad con el balón es innata posee un estilo de juego muy depurado y   
sus centros son envidiables, su único defecto es la demora en regresar a su posición después   
de una de sus incursiones deduzco que es por el esfuerzo físico, su marcación sin embargo   
es deficiente siendo un claro punto débil en esa posición ante los laterales contrarios.   
16. Oscar Kraus. Media punta izquierda .Calif: 8/10: al igual que su compañero Van   
Krebblens es un gran manejador de balón en su banda, es mas defensivo que ofensivo,   
posee una gran cualidad la cual consiste en cubrir las posiciones de los compañeros que se   
van al ataque reforzando así el lugar dejado por estos, es un utility de primera categoría,   
cumple funciones de medio así como defensivas y a veces sorprende cuando se anima a la   
ofensiva, es sin lugar a dudas el parcheador del equipo, es decir "el tapahuecos" principal.   
9. Víctor Stalensa. Atacante. Calif: 8/10: excelente apoyo en el ataque para Van Helsing,   
posee una extraordinaria capacidad de maniobra en el área rival, las paredes y toques en   
corto que realiza con Van Helsing y Van der Elder son asombrosas, su olfato de gol es   
innato, posee un fuerte disparo, en el partido se vio algo desaparecido y opacado en el   
primer tiempo pero en el segundo apoyo con muy buenas jugadas a su capitán, casi se   
lesiona al chocar contra uno de los postes del arco árabe en un corner, es agresivo en el   
ataque y muy inestable en su posición.   
10. Cristopher Van Helsing. Atacante. 9/10: excelente jugador, en el partido destaco por   
su gran desenvolvimiento con el balón en el arco árabe, ningún defensa pudo parar sus   
incursiones al área, su fuerza física es tremenda, tanto que lesiono dos jugadores contrarios   
lo que le valió la amonestación inmediata, su disparo de la muerte es tan macabro como su   
nombre, es imparable cuando se desborda por las puntas y su temperamento es muy volátil   
en la cancha, siempre me ha llamado la atención la banda negra que se amarra a una de sus   
piernas, su velocidad es impresionante y su combinación aérea con Van der Elder es   
simplemente mortal. (amonestado en el minuto 22 de la segunda parte).   
…Datos cedidos amablemente por el diario Tribunne de Bruselas"   
  
** escucharon eso muchachos! - exclamó Aoi con los ojos desorbitados, Hiroshi, Bruce y   
Andy se habían acercado después de apagar el Tv momentos antes, en la cara de Armand y   
Steve se notaban claros signos de preocupación. - ese equipo belga es muy fuerte! Que   
ganas tengo de jugar en su contra! Oliver y yo les enseñaremos el mejor Soccer!.   
** ya cállate Aoi! - le volvió a reprender Armand mientras fijó su mirada en Steve. -   
muchachos, según lo que dice en este periódico no solo Van Helsing es la única pieza   
importante en esta selección, ese le Vans, así como Van der Elder, Kraus, Van Krebblens y   
la mayoría del equipo son muy buenos, debemos tener mucha precaución en ese partido, no   
se porque pero tengo la corazonada de que ese encuentro va a ser uno de los mas difíciles   
que vayamos a enfrentar en este torneo, mañana discutiremos en la reunión táctica todos los   
detalles con Kamo y el Sr. adrianno que debe estar por llegar hoy.   
** ¿oye Armand? - intervino Bruce, Hiroshi y los demás atendían silenciosamente. - en   
verdad crees eso? Mira que los diarios a veces exageran y bueno quizá…   
** ya cállate Bruce - le interrumpió Steve con violencia - no estamos para tus estupideces,   
no debemos subestimarlos, además ese Van Helsing ya me esta empezando a intrigar… -   
Steve bajo de tono súbitamente mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa.   
** Steve esta en lo correcto Bruce - intervino Andy - no solo ese periódico alaba los   
jugadores belgas, diferentes diarios de otros países también destacan la actuación de ese   
seleccionado. - Bruce permanecía en silencio acariciando su mentón.   
** a ver que hora es… son las 5 p.m., mañana a las 9 p.m. partiremos hacia el aeropuerto   
así que aprovechen esta noche para empacar muchachos, por cierto Andy me pediste que te   
recordara llamar a Mary, pues ya es la hora - Andy enrojeció súbitamente ante las palabras   
de Armand, Bruce y los demás soltaron las carcajadas, Andy un poco mas tranquilo le hizo   
una mueca de reproche a su compañero, este ultimo se encogió de hombros como   
queriéndole decir "no es mi culpa tu me lo pediste".   
** lo que mas me preocupa por ahora es que Kamo piensa dejar en la banca a Oliver en el   
primer tiempo - dijo Steve mientras se incorporaba del suelo plantándose muy cerca de la   
puerta de la habitación. - creo que Kamo cometerá un grave error, este equipo no esta para   
hacer experimentos - terminó diciendo mientras abría la puerta y salía de la habitación   
dejando a los demás anonadados.   
** demonios! Es cierto se me había olvidado! - exclamó Armand sobresaltándose - Kamo   
pretende probar una nueva alineación sin utilizar a Oliver hasta el segundo tiempo, Steve   
tiene razón, por los atributos que aparentemente describen al equipo belga, deberíamos   
entrar a la cancha a buscar el partido desde el primer minuto, debemos advertir a Kamo   
sobre lo que hemos leído, debe reconsiderar en utilizar a Oliver en la alineación inicial.- los   
demás se limitaron a asentir solamente, Aoi que muy rara vez permanecía callado se unía al   
silencio expectante que rodeaba el ambiente en la habitación.   
** Armand ¿crees que si Kamo reconsidera alinearan los mismos del partido de ayer? -   
preguntó Hiroshi frunciendo el cejo. - por supuesto con excepción de Richard. -aclaró   
** no lo se - contestó Armand mientras se sentaba en la cama - hay que esperar la reunión   
de mañana para saberlo, de todas formas el partido será muy duro e intenso, debemos estar   
preparados .   
** me pareció que Steve se fue de aquí muy preocupado muchachos - exclamó Aoi   
mirando a sus compañeros. - ¿adonde creen que fue? - preguntó llevándose la mano atrás de   
su cabeza.   
** lo mas seguro es a su habitación, yo también lo note, parece que le afecto lo de Van   
Helsing, apostaría mi primer salario como profesional a que en el partido esos dos van a   
protagonizar una batalla campal - intervino Armand.   
** es cierto! Se me había olvidado que nuestro apreciado compañero de selección muy   
pronto jugara como profesional en el famoso equipo del Liverpool ingles! - exclamó Bruce   
alegremente en tono burlón, los demás comenzaron a victorear a Armand.   
** vamos muchachos! No hagan que me sonroje, además primero debo ganarme el puesto   
en los entrenamientos aun no es seguro que juegue en la Premiere League. - agregó   
humildemente.   
** vamos Armand no seas tan modesto, todos sabemos que harás pedazos a tus rivales   
ingleses, causaras una grata impresión con tu juego a los dueños del club - acotó Andy   
sonriendo, Bruce y los demás se acercaban con una jarra de agua que Aoi había tomado de   
la mesa de noche.   
** oigan muchachos que van hacer …esperen! Bruce…no… no… esperen! Espereeen! -   
Bruce sin dejar terminar de rogar a su amigo le vertió el agua en la cabeza mientras Hiroshi   
y Aoi lo sostenían, la cama y el jugador japonés así como Hiroshi y Aoi quedaron   
empapados con el baño que les dio Bruce.   
** Bruce pedazo de animal tenias que mojar solo a Armand! - reclamó Hiroshi enojado   
mientras Bruce salía disparado hacia la puerta de la habitación.   
** espera Bruce! Ya veras cuando te agarre! - exclamaba fuertemente Hiroshi resbalando al   
pisar el suelo húmedo de la habitación, ya Harper había salido de la misma dejando la   
puerta abierta, el coloso del Japón se levanto ágilmente y salió en persecución de su amigo   
dando un fuerte portazo al salir, los demás incluso Aoi y Armand quienes también habían   
salido afectados reían a carcajadas con la mala suerte del defensa japonés, en los pasillos se   
logro escuchar un fuerte alarido. -AY MAMACITAA!!!.   
  
Los gemelos Koriotto se encontraban recostados en sus respectivas camas en su   
habitación cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes del pasillo, Masao se levanto de su   
cama y se dirigió a la puerta para investigar lo que sucedía, su hermano por el contrario no   
prestaba mucha atención al suceso prefiriendo centrar mas su atención en una revista de   
farándula que tenia en sus manos, Masao tranquilamente abrió la puerta para asomar   
seguidamente su cara a través de la misma.   
** detente allí Bruce!! - se escuchaba la voz de Hiroshi como un trueno, pero Masao no   
veía a nadie en el largo pasillo, de pronto apareció Bruce por una de las intersecciones y   
como alma que lleva el diablo paso frente a la puerta de Masao quien sintió una leve   
ventisca creada por su compañero de equipo. - detente enano! Ya veras cuando te agarre! -   
hizo su aparición Hiroshi quien llevaba un florero lleno de agua en su mano, con su paso   
provoco un fuerte ventarrón para luego perderse escaleras abajo en busca de su presa,   
Masao no pudo contener la risa dejando escuchar sus carcajadas que hacían eco en el   
solitario pasillo, después de unos instantes cerro la puerta y regreso a su cama.   
** ¿quien era Masao? - preguntó su gemelo aun concentrado en la revista.   
** era el loco del Bruce e Hiroshi, al parecer alguna broma le hizo Harper al grandulón ya   
que este se veía bastante enojado… y empapado - Masao no pudo resistir nuevamente las   
carcajadas al rebobinar las imágenes en su cabeza.   
** solo espero que no le vaya a poner las manos encima Masao, si lo agarra terminara el   
torneo para el - dijo Kasuo dejando escapar también una carcajada al imaginarse a Hiroshi   
tomando por el cuello a Bruce, mientras los dos hermanos reían divertidos, Richard Textex   
hizo su aparición un poco empapado por la lluvia, los gemelos le observaban con atención   
mientras el portero silenciosamente cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia su bolso sacando del   
mismo una pequeña toalla para secarse.   
** ¿oye Richard? No me digas que Bruce también te jugó una broma - dijo Masao aun   
riendo, Richard comenzó a quitarse la camisa mientras Kasuo retomaba la lectura.   
** ¿a mi? Oh…no, ¿porque lo dices? - contesto Richard saliendo de su distracción.   
** es que hace unos instantes paso Harper como un bólido y atrás de el venia Hiroshi todo   
empapado con cara de asesino, al parecer la empapada tuvo algo que ver con Bruce - le   
informó el Koriotto sin dejar de reír, Textex se había quitado la camisa y preparaba sus   
cosas de baño en su cama.   
** ah…ya veo, esos dos casi me arrojan de la escalera hace unos instantes, en fin… espero   
que no lo agarre - dijo Richard desinteresado mientras tomaba sus cosas y se adentraba al   
baño muy pensativo, Masao siguió riendo un rato mas, mientras su hermano permanecía   
muy serio leyendo una entrevista que la revista había hecho a Salma Hayek. "uhmmm que   
preciosura" pensaba el gemelo embelesado.   
En el aeropuerto internacional de Madrid se encontraba el Dt Kamo sentado en   
una cómoda butaca leyendo uno de los periódicos que reseñaban el juego del día anterior   
así como otras mas acerca del partido que disputo el equipo belga contra Emiratos Arabes,   
llevaba media hora en el terminal aéreo esperando a Adrianno Fogartinni quien venia desde   
Bruselas con información mas detallada del encuentro que protagonizaron sus próximos   
rivales, el aeropuerto estaba muy activo a esa hora del día, muchas personas se paseaban   
por los pasillos algunas con sus equipajes en mano otras acompañadas por caddys quienes   
se las acarreaban con pequeños carritos muy vistosos, Kamo fijo su mirada en el tablero de   
llegadas, aun no había llegado el vuelo de K.L.M procedente de Bruselas, las esperas lo   
agobiaban, sobre todo si eran importantes, distraídamente se llevo la mano al bolsillo de su   
chaqueta de la cual extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomo uno de ellos y lo llevo a su   
boca, luego saco un encendedor de su otro bolsillo para encenderlo, a Kamo le relajaba   
mucho fumar, aunque nunca lo hacia frente a sus muchachos por respeto, era por decirlo de   
alguna forma su pequeño secreto, después de unas cuantas bocanadas una voz proveniente   
de los parlantes le llamo la atención.   
***"KLM ANUNCIA LA LLEGADA DE SU VUELO 422 PROVENIENTE DE   
BRUSELAS EL DESEMBARCO SE HARA EFECTIVO POR LA PUERTA 11…"   
** uhmmm, ese es… - apago su cigarrillo en un cenicero que estaba en una pequeña mesa a   
su lado y se incorporo de su lugar encaminándose lentamente por el pasillo principal del   
terminal, alzo su mirada fijándola en un letrero que rezaba "PUERTAS 1-12" luego siguió   
su camino a través de las personas que allí transitaban, en pocos instantes encontró la puerta   
deseada, indago con la mirada y allí estaba, Adrianno Fogartinni vestía de traje azul con   
corbata negra muy elegante, Kamo se maldijo así mismo por haber ido a recibirlo en el   
mono de la selección pero después de todo esa era su función, Adrianno llevaba un pequeño   
portafolios negro en su mano derecha, y sonreía mientras se acercaba a Kamo.   
** señor Kamo! - comenzó diciendo acomodándose las gafas oscuras con su mano y   
dejando el portafolio en el suelo para darle la mano a su interlocutor. - le doy las gracias   
por venir a recibirme.   
** es un placer para mi señor Fogartinni - contestó amablemente Kamo con una pequeña   
reverencia después de haber estrechado su mano.   
** se lo agradezco mucho, por cierto mis felicitaciones por haber conseguido el pase a la   
segunda ronda - una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Kamo, una señora que llevaba un abrigo   
muy elegante tropezó levemente con Adrianno, este humildemente pidió disculpas mientras   
la señora las aceptaba muy halagada.   
** muchas gracias pero no las merezco - contestó Kamo al ver que la dama se había   
marchado - después de todo fueron los muchachos quienes ganaron el partido.   
** uhmmm… de todas formas usted es el técnico y un técnico es el 50 % de un equipo así   
que deje la humildad de lado mi querido señor Kamo, usted las merece tanto como   
cualquier jugador. - mientras terminaba de completar su dialogo, tomo su maletín y se   
encamino junto a Kamo hacia la salida del terminal.   
** al parecer ese joven español Rosario Flores les dio muchos problemas… ummh, creo   
que subestimamos mas de lo debido al equipo español ¿no lo cree? - preguntó adrianno   
mientras salían del aeropuerto, Kamo asintió con la cabeza silenciosamente, ambos   
caminaron hacia un taxi que se encontraba estacionado al frente para abordarlo, al fondo se   
escuchaba el estruendoso ruido de los motores de un gran jumbo 747 que acaba de   
despegar, la lluvia aun persistía pero de manera menos intensa en pocos segundos el auto se   
puso en marcha lentamente encaminándose hacia la salida del aeropuerto.   
  
** señor Kamo, el equipo belga posee grandes cualidades, se que usted lo sabe, solo quería   
preguntarle si ¿va a alinear a Oliver Atton en el primer tiempo? o sigue con la idea de hacer   
otro planteamiento - el conductor echo un rápido vistazo por el retrovisor pero luego volvió   
a fijar su mirada en la carretera, Kamo saco de nuevo otro cigarrillo de su chaqueta.   
** ¿gusta de uno señor Fogartinni? - preguntó amablemente Kamo, su compañero lo miraba   
fijamente a través de sus gafas obscuras.   
** si por favor - respondió el aludido mientras Kamo le entregaba uno, Fogartinni se lo   
llevo a la boca mientras su interlocutor se lo encendía. - y bien ¿que me dice? - insistió   
después de expulsar una bocanada.   
** le confieso señor Fogartinni que no he estudiado el equipo belga, he estado esperando   
que usted me entregue las estadísticas y el vídeo del encuentro para examinarlos esta noche,   
según lo que dicen los rotativos es un equipo muy completo, para mañana podré contestar   
de manera precisa a su pregunta - termino diciendo desviando la mirada a través de la   
ventanilla, ya había caído la noche, se fijo en su reloj "las 7 p.m. espero que los muchachos   
ya estén en sus habitaciones" penso distraídamente.   
  
** bien entonces esperare su respuesta mañana señor Kamo…"confío en su capacidad mi   
estimado amigo" - Adrianno y Kamo permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino, afuera   
la lluvia había cesado.   
  
Oliver se encontraba sumamente apenado, los 6 jóvenes se encontraban en el   
lobby del hotel muy cerca de las escaleras principales, tenían poco tiempo de haber llegado   
y permanecían en silencio mirándose unos a otros, sin percatarse nadie, un joven se acerco   
a Oliver llamando su atención..   
** disculpe señor Atton, en la recepción tiene un mensaje - le informo un botones de traje   
rojo adornado con lazos dorados, Oliver miro a sus amigos, Patty iniciaba una charla con   
Tom y Floreda mientras Benji hacia lo mismo con Misado, aprovecho la ocasión y   
furtivamente abandono a sus compañeros para dirigirse a la recepción.   
** siento mucho lo de esta tarde Misado… - se disculpo Benji avergonzado, la joven lo   
miraba con ternura.   
** no… no te preocupes la pase mejor de lo que esperaba… Benji ¿que me querías decir en   
la heladería? - preguntó disimuladamente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Patty, esta   
ultima sonrío divertida.   
** eh… bueno…yo…quería preguntarte….si….bueno…si tu… - de nuevo Benji caía   
abatido por los nervios, Misado trato sin embargo de ayudarle un poco.   
** Benji te confieso que cuando te invite al parque quería decirte algo muy importante para   
mi, fue una lastima que por la lluvia no haya podido ser, ahora quiero que te calmes un   
poco y me digas o mejor dicho me preguntes eso que te tiene tan incomodo, después yo te   
diré lo que iba a decirte en el parque ¿esta bien? - Misado hablo con seguridad en su voz,   
sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de las luces del lobby, Benji levanto su mirada y aprobó   
silenciosamente.   
** Misado yo… quería preguntarte… es decir quiero que confíes en mi como amigo y me   
digas quien…   
** muchachos! - interrumpió Oliver llamándoles la atención mientras se acercaba desde la   
recepción, Tom detuvo su conversación mientras el capitán japonés se unía a ellos, a Benji   
no le quedo mas remedio que integrarse al circulo que habían formado los demás, Misado   
apesadumbrada también se acerco. - el señor Kamo me dejo un mensaje en la recepción,   
dice que el vuelo a Bruselas es para mañana a las 10 p.m., también dice que fue al   
aeropuerto a recibir al señor Adrianno Fogartinni que viene desde Bélgica, me pidió que les   
avisara eso es todo.   
** así que adrianno estaba en Bruselas… debe haber ido a observar el encuentro de nuestro   
próximo rival para recolectar datos, uhmmm… mañana de seguro tendremos una   
concentración táctica - intervino Tom sonriendo.   
** "otra vez una interrupción… dios mío ¿será que nunca podré saber lo que me iba a   
preguntar? … pero la próxima vez que alguien interrumpa lo asesino arrgg…" - pensaba   
Misado enojada, cerca de las escaleras una chica emocionada nombraba a Oliver mientras   
se acercaba a los jóvenes, este ultimo giro su mirada al escuchar su voz.   
** OLI! OLI!… - exclamaba la joven mientras se acercaba, Oliver esbozo una sonrisa al   
notar de quien se trataba, en pocos segundos la chica se hallaba junto a ellos. - oli! No te   
perdonare el haberme abandonado así después del juego! - le reclamó la joven en tono   
burlón colocando sus manos en las caderas, Patty la miraba intrigada.   
** jeje… lo siento Akita no fue mi intención - se disculpo Oliver llevándose una mano atrás   
de su cabeza, los ojos de Patty estudiaban con recelo a la joven frente a ellos, Misado y   
Floreda no salían de su asombro mientras Benji y Tom disimulaban sonrojados.   
** bien por ser tu te lo perdono chiquito! - dijo Akita agarrando las manos de Oliver   
juguetonamente, Patty no aguantaba mas, su cara estaba enrojecida de la ira.   
** uh! Um!.. Oliver ¿quien es tu linda amiga? - intervino Patty sarcásticamente sin dejar de   
mirar a la joven, el capitán japonés se quedo paralizado al percatarse del enredo en que se   
había metido, Benji y Tom trataban de no reír ante la situación.   
** eh… ehh… bueno….ella… es…   
** mi nombre es Akita Mitsuro - se autopresento la joven haciendo una reverencia al soltar   
las manos del joven japonés, Patty no dejaba de mirarla. - vivo en brasil, y viaje con Oliver   
hasta aquí en el avión de mi padre - terminó diciendo amablemente.   
** ¿eres conocida de oliver o algo mas? - preguntó Patty con una mirada de hielo, el rostro   
de este ultimo palideció   
** que te lo diga el - contestó Akita sonriendo, Patty estaba definitivamente echa una furia,   
sus ojos se posaron en los de Oliver penetrándolos con una intensa mirada de fuego, este   
trato de calmarla.   
** ¿quien es ella Oliver? - Patty lo miraba fijamente con enojo, Akita los observaba   
divertida mientras Floreda y Misado permanecían expectantes.   
** "vaya se ve que lo ama de verdad, esta convertida en toda una leona, aprovechare para   
divertirme un poco" - Akita no paraba de sonreír.   
** ehh…Patty… no… es lo…que tu piensas…yo … Akita…dile…   
** vamos Oliver acaso te vas a quedar así toda la noche dile lo que somos - agregó Akita   
mirando a su amigo seriamente, este ultimo sudaba progresivamente.   
** pero… Akita… Patty…ella… yo…   
** uh! No digas nada, ojalá pasen bonita noche! - espetó Patty enojada mientras daba media   
vuelta y se disponía a marcharse a su habitación, Akita miraba pícaramente a Oliver.   
** Patty… yo… espera!….   
** espera! - intervino Akita colocando su mano en el hombro de Patty, esta se volteo   
nuevamente. - era una broma!… no te preocupes, olí es como un hermano para mi, solo   
quería jugarles una charada - exclamó divertida, los demás soltaron un suspiro de alivio.   
** ehh… entonces…tu… y Oliver… - Patty estaba ahora sonrojada de vergüenza sus ojos   
se posaron en el suelo.   
** no te apenes, como te digo fue una broma… Oliver es solo un gran amigo, mi padre lo   
aprecia mucho, además estoy interesada en otra persona - dijo Akita sonrojándose, el rostro   
de Oliver adopto una expresión de asombro al oír esto ultimo. - en fin Oliver me ha hablado   
mucho…bueno, en brasil no para de hablar de ti. - Patty miro a Oliver con vergüenza.   
** Oliver yo…   
** Patty yo… - ambos sonrieron turbados ante la coincidencia, Floreda y Misado también   
esbozaron una sonrisa.   
** bien para mi es un honor conocerte Patty, ¿en que habitación se hospedan chicas? -   
preguntó Akita alegremente mientras los muchachos volvían a integrarse al circulo.   
** en la 233 en el 3 piso - respondió Floreda.   
** esta muy cerca de la mía, me encuentro en la 245 en el mismo piso, que les parece si   
dejamos solos a estos muchachos y nos vamos a charlar un rato en su habitación para   
conocernos mejor, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte Patty - sugirió Akita muy animada   
guiñándole un ojo a esta ultima, los tres chicos se miraron simultáneamente, Patty sonreía   
junto a sus amigas.   
** claro nos dará mucho gusto - respondió Patty mas tranquila, Floreda y Misado   
asintieron   
** bien muchachos los veremos por la mañana! - exclamó Akita mirando a Oliver y los   
demás, los tres amigos se quedaron atónitos ante la brusca despedida, Misado, Floreda y   
Patty sonreían abiertamente mientras se despedían de los muchachos saludando con sus   
manos, para luego perderse escaleras arriba.   
** ¿que demonios fue eso?! - preguntó Benji intrigado. - se despiden así sin mas, tal parece   
que tu amiga tiene un gran sentido del humor Oliver. - Oliver permanecía en silencio con   
una acentuada palidez en su rostro, Tom lo observaba divertido.   
** es mejor que nos vayamos don juanes, ya casi son las 8 p.m., es hora de dormir (es   
costumbre de los jugadores de fútbol el acostarse a tempranas horas para reponer los   
esfuerzos de los entrenamientos, bueno por lo menos eso me dijo una vez el entrenador de   
mi equipo en mi ciudad) - dijo Tom mirando a sus dos compañeros quienes enrojecieron   
ante sus palabras.   
** si tienes razón, bueno nos vemos por la mañana Tom! - se despidió Benji   
** nos…nos vemos Tom! - se despidió Oliver nervioso, Tom se dirigió al ascensor ya que   
la habitación que compartía con Ralph y Steve estaba en el 6 piso, Oliver y Benji por su   
parte tomaron las escaleras por donde unos momentos antes se fueron las chicas.   
  
  
En la habitación de las jóvenes reinaba un ambiente de camaradería que   
compartían con su nueva amiga Akita Mitsuro, Akita siempre había tenido curiosidad por   
conocer a la chica de la cual Oliver estaba tan enamorado, ahora tenia esa oportunidad, la   
primera impresión que se llevo cuando la vio junto a Oliver y los demás muchachos en el   
lobby fue muy grata, meses atrás Oliver le había mostrado una foto de ella que se había   
robado del anuario de la preparatoria, sin embargo en esa fotografía la joven debía tener   
como 14 años, ahora sabia por que su amigo estaba tan loco por ella, era una chica sin lugar   
a dudas hermosa, de un carácter un poco fuerte por lo que pudo observar en el lobby pero   
muy amable de trato, era sin lugar a dudas la pareja perfecta para Oliver, y ella sentía ahora   
la obligación de ayudar a nacer ese enlace.   
** ¿Akita? - preguntó Floreda llamando su atención.   
** eh…si dime Floreda - contesto un poco inquieta, las chicas se encontraban sentadas en   
el suelo alrededor de una bonita mesa circular de cristal tallado.   
** tal parece que te fuiste de este mundo hace un momento - agregó Misado sonriendo. -   
pensabas en alguien especial - terminó diciendo con picardía, las otras dos jóvenes soltaron   
una risita burlona.   
** bien… si! - exclamó muy animada. - pensaba en Oliver, en lo que sufrió el pobre allá   
abajo ¿no crees Patty? - pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor en su sitio.   
** ehh… bueno… me apena mucho lo que paso…yo lo siento Akita… yo…   
** vamos no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo al pobre no le quedo otra que mantenerse callado   
jeje - contesto mientras las demás la acompañaban riendo. - es un chico muy noble y lindo,   
te confieso que al principio cuando lo conocí me estaba empezando a enamorar de el.   
** ¿y que sucedió?! - preguntaron Floreda y Misado al unísono muy emocionadas, Patty   
permanecía en silencio.   
** bien salimos algunas veces a tomarnos un helado, pero el nunca me insinuaba nada así   
que yo tome una vez la iniciativa mientras caminábamos por la plaza de sao Paulo. - Akita   
noto que Patty estaba empezando nuevamente a inquietarse, esto la hizo reír internamente.   
** ¿y bien que paso??!! - las chicas se acomodaron mejor mientras Akita las mantenía en   
suspenso, a Patty no le agradaba en nada escuchar esas cosas, sobre todo si tenían que ver   
con Oliver.   
** lo bese! - exclamo Akita haciendo una divertida mímica con su boca representando un   
beso, los ojos de Floreda y Misado se desorbitaron del asombro, Patty empuñaba sus manos   
con fuerza mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Akita muy enojada.   
** QUEEEEE!!! - gritaron Floreda y Misado estupefactas, los dientes de Patty se apretaban   
furiosamente.   
** asi es, lo bese! - dijo mirando a Patty quien se encontraba muy seria tratando de ocultar   
su enojo.   
** y… el te…¿correspondió!? - preguntaron intrigadas las dos jóvenes.   
** creo que eso deben preguntárselo a el ¿no creen chicas? - contestó Akita mientras Patty   
se levantaba de su lugar. - ¿oye Patty adonde vas? - preguntó a la joven que se había dado   
vuelta.   
** voy a dormir… - exclamo tranquilamente dando la espalda a su interrogadora, Akita no   
pudo aguantar mas y estallo de risa, las demás incluyendo a Patty la miraban confundidas.   
** ¿que te sucede Akita? - preguntó Floreda intrigada.   
** es que… jeje… es que… jeje… vamos Patty no te enojes asi… fue otra broma… jeje   
mira que eres celosa!…   
** pues no me están gustando en nada tus bromas Akita! - le reprendió Patty enojada.   
** perdona. - se disculpo la joven retomando su serenidad - no fue mi intención, es que no   
puedo evitar bromear con las personas, es mi forma de ser, a Oliver también le molestaban   
mucho cuando se las hacia en brasil, te ruego me disculpes sinceramente no lo volveré a   
hacer.- termino diciendo bajando la mirada, Floreda y Misado comenzaron a reír, Patty   
tampoco pudo evitarlo.   
** bah… no te preocupes estas disculpada Akita, pero dime ¿hasta donde fue cierta tu   
historia? - preguntó Patty interesada mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el lugar que   
momentos antes había ocupado.   
** bien, realmente quise besarlo eso no te lo puedo negar, pero el rechazo mi beso -   
confesó apenada bajando nuevamente la mirada, Patty y las otras dos jóvenes estaban   
impactadas.   
** te… te… rechazo!? - preguntó Misado incrédula   
** bueno….si … así fue… me dijo que lo sentía… que no podía fijarse en mi porque   
estaría engañándose así mismo con sus sentimientos y un montón de excusas extrañas, me   
confeso que había otra persona en su vida y así fue como me vine a enterar de ti Patty. -   
Patty no lo podía creer, Oliver enamorado de ella, esa era la mejor noticia que había tenido   
en toda su vida.   
** el… te… dijo… eso? - preguntó Patty nerviosa, Floreda y Misado observaban a su   
amiga sonrientes.   
** si así es!… pero no le vayas a decir que te lo conté!, si Oliver se entera de que te dije   
esto me mata, ¿viste como se puso blanco cuando las invite a ustedes a conocernos mejor?   
El pobre en estos momentos debe estar en su habitación rezando por que yo y mi bocota   
como el dice no cometamos una locura, pero que mas da así soy yo - las chicas reían   
animadas ante las ocurrencias de su nueva amiga.   
** no no le diremos nada te lo prometo - exclamó Patty visiblemente excitada, todo esto   
había sido una sorpresa para ella, Oliver era por lo general muy reservado con sus   
sentimientos, con la excepción de el extraño comportamiento de ese día, nunca le había   
dado ni siquiera una señal de interés por ella, ahora con lo que le confeso esa chica, su   
semblante era otro, Patty se sentía feliz, su Oliver la quería y ese era el empujón que ella   
necesitaba para decidirse a confesarle sus sentimientos.   
** pero dinos una cosa Akita, después que Oliver te rechazo ¿que hiciste después?, digo no   
creo que te reenviares tan fácilmente - intervino Floreda.   
** bueno, trate de seducirle en dos oportunidades mas pero con el mismo resultado, me   
rendí totalmente el día que me enseño una foto de Patty a los 14 años tomada para el   
anuario de la preparatoria de Fujisawa, ese día me contó lo mucho que extrañaba a sus   
amigos, pude observar en sus ojos algo especial mientras miraba la foto, una especie de   
brillo que no puedo explicar, sin embargo algo dentro de mi me hizo desistir en   
conquistarlo, de todas formas no llegue a sentir por el mas que admiración, respeto y   
mucho cariño, Oliver es un chico muy noble a sus sentimientos, déjame decirte que en   
brasil no le faltan las admiradoras, sin embargo el solo se dedicaba a su mayor pasión, el   
Soccer, me apena decirlo pero creo que sobre todas las cosas es lo que mas adora.   
** eso ni que lo digas - dijo Patty sonriendo - ese es su primer amor y nada cambiara eso -   
terminó diciendo.   
** así es, tienes mucha razón, tendrás que conformarte con ser su segundo amor Patty! -   
agrego Akita guiñándole un ojo, Patty se sonrojo hasta el limite mientras las otras dos   
chicas reían divertidas.   
** bue…bueno… eso… espero - dijo apenada.   
** no te preocupes, dejare de llamarme Akita Mitsuro si no puedo lograr que ese tonto te   
declare lo que siente, es el mejor en todo lo referente al Soccer pero en cosas del amor es la   
persona mas torpe que haya conocido! - las chicas reían a mas no poder con los   
comentarios fogosos de Akita. - bien creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir, por cierto chicas   
¿ustedes viajaran a Bruselas para el próximo partido? - preguntó Akita mirándolas a todas.   
** si, reservamos boletos para mañana, nuestro avión sale media hora después que el jet   
privado de la selección - contesto Misado.   
** no se diga mas, pensaba regresar a casa mañana pero estuve pensando y creo que haré   
ese tour también, ¿les gustaría acompañarme?, viajare en el avión de mi papa y no me   
agrada viajar sola así que que me dicen ¿aceptan acompañarme?.   
** vaya! Eso es magnifico! - exclamaron Misado y Floreda al mismo tiempo.   
** me daría mucha vergüenza aprovecharme así de tu gentileza Akita - dijo Patty - no es   
necesario nosotras tenemos todo planificado, yo ahorre algo y…   
** no se diga mas chicas! Las espero mañana para ponernos de acuerdo, me alegra mucho   
que hayan aceptado - termino diciendo Akita dejando a Patty con las palabras en la boca. -   
bueno por ahora estoy muy cansada así que hasta mañana y que sueñen con sus angelitos! -   
bromeo mientras se incorporaba y despedía con un beso a las tres jóvenes.   
** espera un momento Akita! - le detuvo Misado antes de que la chica abriese la puerta,   
Floreda y Patty permanecían sentadas, la joven se dio vuelta para encarar a su amiga. - tu   
dijiste en el lobby que estabas interesada en otra persona ¿es alguien del equipo? - preguntó   
intrigada.   
** si! Es efectivamente alguien del equipo - respondió la joven serenamente.   
** ¿y quien es? - insistió Misado adoptando un expresión de desconfianza, Floreda y Patty   
se imaginaban lo que iba a suceder.   
** Benji Price! - contestó sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación para desaparecer tras la   
puerta.   
** LA VOY A MATAAAAARR!!! - Akita escucho un grito cuando se encaminaba hacia   
su habitación. -"me voy a divertir mucho con mis nuevas amigas" - pensaba mientras   
sonreía divertida.   
  
Domingo 2:30 p.m.   
para Adrianno Fogartinni no era una novedad la comida española, hace unos   
años atrás había visitado España en una misión de adiestramiento en tácticas de   
organización, el viaje completo había sido costeado por la federación japonesa de Soccer   
quien lo eligió sobre unos 30 aspirantes mas, sin embargo en su corta estadía no tuvo   
tiempo para disfrutar mejor del país en aquel entonces, ni ahora, ya que el vuelo de el   
equipo japonés hacia Bruselas era para esa misma noche, de cualquier manera no estaba   
dispuesto a dejar de degustar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo esos callos a la madrileña   
que tenia en el plato frente a el en la mesa que compartía para el almuerzo con el Dt de la   
selección el señor Kamo, este ultimo se entretenía solo con una taza de café y tostadas, cosa   
que le extraño mucho a Fogartinni debido a la hora y el lugar, no habían muchas personas   
en el restaurante del hotel en ese momento, la mayoría tenia por costumbre almorzar cerca   
de las 12 p.m. lo cual sirvió para que la conversación se tornara tranquila.   
** bien señor Kamo, ¿ha tomado usted una decisión sobre Oliver? - dijo mientras   
terminaba su ultimo bocado, Kamo le observaba seriamente.   
** si, ya la he tomado señor Fogartinni - contestó limpiando sus manos con una servilleta.   
** y bien?   
** Oliver alineara desde el inicio señor Fogartinni, estuve revisando anoche el vídeo del   
partido de Bélgica, me preocupa un poco lo que observé - exclamó Kamo con expresión de   
inquietud, adrianno lo observaba detenidamente en silencio. - hasta ahora nos hemos   
enfrentado tanto en las eliminatorias como en el primer partido del torneo a equipos que   
tienen como base sólida de uno a tres jugadores que destacan sobre sus compañeros, pero   
este equipo es diferente, de los 11 que juegan titulares pude observar que 6 de ellos son   
extremadamente de cuidado y los restantes no se quedan atrás - termino diciendo mientras   
sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.   
** uhmmm… si no me equivoco esos jugadores son Staelens, le Vans, Van der Elder, Van   
Krebblens, Kraus y Van Helsing ¿no es así? - preguntó Adrianno.   
** veo que usted detalló muy bien el partido señor Fogartinni, así es son esos 6, sin   
embargo el resto de los jugadores son de excelente categoría también.   
** es cierto, si embargo señor Kamo, estoy muy intrigado con el tipo de juego que aplica   
ese joven Van Helsing en el campo - dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla.   
** ¿por su agresividad? - preguntó Kamo expulsando una bocanada de humo.   
** si…. Si, por esa extraña agresividad hacia los jugadores contrarios, recuerde por ejemplo   
la falta que cometió contra uno de los defensas árabes en el primer tiempo la cual lesiono al   
pobre muchacho, no dudo por un momento que fue al balón en ese momento pero no era   
necesario aplicar tal saña en su barrida, pareciese que estaba tomando venganza de   
algo….en fin creo que su marcación no será nada fácil… - suspiro levemente.   
** he estado pensando en ello señor Fogartinni, mi primera idea fue poner a Armand en su   
marca, pero dejaríamos un claro en el lateral por donde juega, mi segunda idea fue poner a   
Hiroshi que es muy fuerte en la marca, el único problema es que dado a la gran velocidad   
de Van Helsing seria inútil.   
** ¿ha pensado usted en Steve? - preguntó Adrianno, a Kamo se le ilumino el rostro.   
** la verdad es que no me había pasado por la mente esa posibilidad, sin embargo perdería   
su posición en el ataque, recuerde que Steve es nuestro goleador principal. - exclamo   
decepcionado.   
** tiene usted razón, sin embargo si lo pone de central en la posición de stooper que ocupa   
Misaki, podría sumarse al ataque mas fácilmente sin perder la marca.   
** ¿me esta sugiriendo que intercambie las posiciones de Misaki y Hyuga? - preguntó   
Kamo extrañado, adrianno permaneció en silencio mientras el empleado de las mesas   
retiraba los platos.   
** no exactamente señor Kamo, le estoy sugiriendo que ubique a Steve en la posición de   
Tom, luego coloque a Misaki en la posición de Atton.   
** pero entonces Oliver Atton jugaría de punta de lanza con Shingo, ¿no piensa usted que   
Misaki podría marcar con éxito a van Helsing? Así podríamos dejar las posiciones sin   
modificar.   
** Misaki es un gran marcador señor Kamo, no dudo que en otras circunstancias ese trabajo   
seria el perfecto para el, pero no olvide que Van Helsing posee un juego de mucha   
agresividad y potencia, por lo que Misaki quedaría algo disminuido debido a que no es su   
estilo jugar así, por otra parte no podemos tocar la parte defensiva, había pensado en   
Guillermo para este trabajo, pero seria mejor que sirviese de soporte para el marcador   
principal, así seria mas fuerte nuestra defensiva, recuerde que Van Helsing no es la única   
pieza clave, ese Van der Elder me preocupa aun mas. - Kamo le observaba en silencio. - su   
genialidad en el campo me dejo estupefacto, su estilo es muy similar al de Oliver, por eso   
creo que el indicado para el marcaje de Van Helsing es Steve debido a sus características   
que lo hacen análogo a Van Helsing, además con Oliver en la punta preocuparemos mas a   
la defensiva belga haciendo así que Van der Elder se repliegue junto a su columna de hierro   
para evitar ser constantemente atacados por el centro.   
  
** es un análisis muy acertado el suyo señor Fogartinni, pero recuerde que Misaki tuvo   
muchos problemas en el juego contra España en la posición de Oliver, ¿que le hace pensar   
que esta vez lo hará mejor? - preguntó Kamo apagando el cigarrillo.   
** tengo la seguridad que Misaki tendrá una gran actuación en esa posición el conoce   
mejor que nadie el estilo de Oliver y sabrá emplear muy bien esos conocimientos si le   
dejamos esa posición, recuerde que el y Oliver se complementan de maravilla… aunque   
pensándolo bien podría servirnos de maravilla en el ataque. uhmmm…   
** ¿entonces ahora sugiere que la punta de lanza la tome Misaki señor Fogartinni?   
** exacto, aunque como usted lo dice quiero que lo tome como una sugerencia, con Oliver   
y Steve formando la base del centro campo podríamos formar un ataque y defensa de lujo,   
Oliver muy fácilmente podría apoyar a Steve en el marcaje de media cancha contra Van   
Helsing así como Steve lo apoyaría mejor en el marcaje contra Van der Elder.   
** ¿no cree que nos estamos centrando mucho en los marcajes? Debemos ganar el   
partido!… sin embargo estudiare detenidamente en lo que resta de la tarde su propuesta,   
para esta noche en el avión daré a conocer la alineación así como el sistema y táctica que   
utilizara el equipo.   
** es muy razonable - dijo adrianno poniéndose de pie, Kamo le imito.   
** bien entonces señor Fogartinni fue un placer haber tenido esta conversación con usted,   
nos veremos esta noche en el avión - se despidió Kamo dándole su mano para luego   
alejarse por la salida del restaurante, Adrianno Fogartinni le siguió con la mirada y volvió a   
tomar asiento, su mente comenzó a trabajar, iba a ser sin duda la prueba de fuego para el   
Japón, "si ganamos este partido seremos campeones" pensó con una sonrisa en su cara,   
poco a poco se acercaba la fecha del encuentro que iba a decidir cual de las dos selecciones   
se quedaría en el torneo y cual debería regresar a casa con la amargura de la derrota…   
  
Nota del Autor: bien he terminado un capitulo mas de mi fanfic, se que quizá resulte el   
mas aburrido hasta ahora pero he estado enfermo estos días y mi mente no trabaja al 100%,   
tratare de mejorar en el próximo, por cierto quise plasmar en este capitulo una rutina   
normal de los muchachos en un día libre cualquiera para despejar un poco el camino hacia   
el gran encuentro del Japón contra Bélgica, antes de caer enfermo estuve preparando los   
detalles del inicio del partido así que les aseguro que estará muy emocionante, por eso   
quizá no me esforzé demasiado en este capitulo (que escribí en un solo día y me llevo otro   
corregirlo), les invito humildemente a que no se pierdan el próximo "ANTESALA A UN   
GRAN ENCUENTRO" en el cual conoceremos por fin al famoso Cristopher Van Helsing y   
su comitiva de grandes jugadores que le acompañan (será muy interesante), también   
sabremos que planeara Akita para ayudar a Patty así como la extensa pero importante   
charla técnica que dará Kamo rumbo a Bruselas, conoceremos lo que piensan cada uno de   
los jugadores y un nuevo personaje que será incluido en la selección de Japón   
sorpresivamente (este si es un enigma) ya saben queridos amigos no le pierdan el hilo a esta   
mi humilde historia (¿sonó lastimero no?) de cualquier manera me tendrán por un largo   
tiempo escribiendo para su entretenimiento ya que quedan muchos partidos en el torneo y   
pienso abordar cada uno de ellos así como sus entretelones y protagonistas con mucha   
calma y paciencia así que prepárense para un largooo fic de esos que quizá (espero que no!)   
termine por aburrirlos…. de nuevo agradezco a Ryoga Hibiki por su paciencia y   
colaboración, envió un saludo a Conchita Checa una gran escritora de fics y a la cual   
considero una nueva amiga … a todos gracias y nos vemos en el próximo…   
  
Caballero Dorado…   
Y NO DUDEN EN ESCRIBIRME PARA SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS, NO SABEN   
COMO AYUDA ESO A UN ESCRITOR QUE ESTA COMENZANDO....   
GRACIAS AHORA SI HASTA LA PROXIMA   
  
CABALLERO_DORADO2000@YAHOO.COM.MX 


	4. "Antesala de un Gran Encuentro"

MI TROFEO DE AMOR  
  
Capitulo 4 "Antesala de un gran Encuentro"  
Bruselas, la hermosa ciudad del sol a la medianoche , su imagen se levanta desde la espesa   
bruma de la que tantos poetas se han enamorado y a la que innumerables trovadores le   
han dedicado sus mas bellas canciones, misteriosa y fascinante como las urbes de los   
relatos mágicos, de día una madre que se muestra ante sus hijos cálida, amable y amorosa,   
de noche tan brillante y misteriosa como una estrella en el firmamento, muchos hijos tiene   
esta gran madre, algunos de ellos llegaron a ser grandes, otros estaban por serlo...  
  
I. "Vísperas"  
Domingo 10:15 p.m. Café Valonnes. Bruselas. Bélgica.  
  
El café Valonnes es uno de esos sitios al cual asisten las personas para desahogar el stress   
diario que cada uno adquiere en sus respectivos horarios de trabajo, a pesar de ser domingo   
no era un día de excepción ya que si bien la mayoría de los ciudadanos no laboraba por ser   
fin de semana, el ambiente de paz que allí se generaba por las noches atraía a una gran   
cantidad de clientes, el local no era una gran cosa, poseía una gran similitud a una de esas   
famosas tabernas londinenses en las cuales predominan las mesas de madera, un gran   
ventanal, cortinas antiguas, pared de piedra, trofeos de caza comprados en alguna subasta   
citadina y una hermosa barra de nogal pulido la cual era atendida por un tipo de aspecto   
tosco, de grandes cejas, ojos Vahídos, boca pequeña y complexión obesa, en este tipo de   
sitios en Bruselas solo servían las tres comidas diarias, refrescos y café, estaba   
completamente prohibido según las ordenanzas municipales de la ciudad que se expendiera   
licor, así que no era de extrañar que algunos jóvenes menores de edad frecuentasen este   
sitio convirtiéndolo en su lugar de reunión los fines de semana, este domingo en particular   
no habían muchos clientes, afuera una intensa lluvia acompañada de ráfagas de ventisca   
muy fría arropaba la ciudad, la temperatura era baja, por esta razón la mayoría de las   
personas prefería refugiarse en sus hogares acompañados de sus seres queridos disfrutando   
de los beneficios que otorgaba la calefacción artificial.   
Dentro del pequeño local solo se encontraban una pareja de enamorados tomados de la   
mano frente al gran ventanal que daba a una solitaria calle, dos hombres de traje, al parecer   
en asunto de negocios frente a la barra, y por ultimo un joven de mirada distraída, facciones   
alargadas y un largo cabello rubio que terminaba trenzado en una especie de cola de   
caballo, la mirada de sus profundos ojos azules se perdía en el vacío mientras sus manos   
giraban sin cesar en su propio eje un vaso de cola que estaba caliente a causa del olvido,   
tenia un porte muy altivo, porte que solo adoptaban las personas arrogantes o muy seguras   
de si mismas, sin embargo en su rostro se podía leer fácilmente una expresión de   
melancolía, el joven pensaba, nada alrededor de el existía en ese momento, solo estaban él   
y sus pensamientos, de pronto dejo el vaso y de manera impredecible se levanto dejando el   
lugar para internarse en la intensa lluvia que aun no amainaba, siguió caminando por una   
callejuela oscura mientras en los cielos encapotados de Bruselas una pequeña pero brillante   
estrella fugaz dejo ver la estela de su paso a pesar del aguacero.  
La selección juvenil de Soccer belga se encontraba concentrada en el "Sttaflens" un hotel 5   
estrellas ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, la estructura era impresionante, mas de 15 pisos   
revestidos de acero y cristal oscuro lo que daba la impresión a quien lo admirase de estar   
frente a un gigantesco cubo negro de joyería, sin duda sus propietarios se sentían muy   
orgullosos de poseer tan maravillosa gema arquitectónica, la recepción de el lugar era   
simplemente impresionante, todo daba la impresión de estar hecho de cristal, unas lujosas   
lamparas imponentes en cuanto a su tamaño pendían del techo el cual hermosamente estaba   
diseñado en mármol salpicado con chispas de cristal tallado en forma de figuras abstractas   
que representaban ángeles, sin duda aquel lugar estaba pensado para los gustos mas   
exquisitos de cualquier ser humano.   
La federación había reservado todo el segundo piso para cubrir la estancia del equipo   
nacional mientras la japonesa residiría en el 4to, unas 10 habitaciones estaban al servicio   
tanto del cuerpo técnico como de los jugadores y ayudantes, el Dt. el señor Alfred   
D'Varennes, de unos 47 años poseedor de una gran estatura y un gracioso bigote rubio   
como su corta cabellera que por razones extrañas poseía breves destellos de castaño,   
dispuso que en cada habitación sus muchachos se hospedasen en parejas de dos, había sido   
un gran lío para el poder organizar a sus 20 pupilos en el momento de llegada al hotel ya   
que se presentaron muchos inconvenientes con el equipaje y con los empleados del lugar   
que protestaban, y quizá con merecida razón el inmenso trajín que sufrieron cargando todo   
esa montaña de maletas. Ya tenían dos días concentrados en el hotel esperando solamente   
el partido contra el Japón del próximo viernes.   
En una de las habitaciones la 211 para ser exactos, un chico completamente rapado, de ojos   
verdes, tez morena y rostro risueño se encontraba dibujando en un extraño librillo escarlata   
sobre su cama acompañado simplemente por la luz que le brindaba una pequeña lampara de   
mesa que estaba a su lado, el joven sonriera mientras dibujaba y denotaba una gran maestría   
en cada trazo que su bolígrafo plasmaba sobre el papel, mientras se concentraba cada vez   
mas en su tarea un ruido proveniente de la puerta llamo su atención, el chico poso la mirada   
en la oscura puerta de caoba y espero pacientemente a que esta se abriera.  
** ¿Cris? ¿Eres tu? - Preguntó con un leve murmullo, la persona que se introdujo en la   
estancia cerro la puerta y encendió la luz -¡demonios Cris! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! - el joven que   
estaba en la cama apago su lampara que le era de momento inútil y centro su atención en su   
compañero que estaba completamente empapado, Michel le Vans sabia de antemano que   
Christopher van Helsing no era una persona muy conversadora, era de por sí el ser más   
extraño que había llegado a conocer en su vida, casi nunca le dirigía la palabra a nadie a no   
ser que formulase un requerimiento, diese una opinión o dirigiese una jugada dentro de un   
campo de Soccer, además tenia una forma de mirar a las personas con esos ojos de hielo   
que intimidaba hasta el que se diese ínfulas del mas osado, desde que lo conoció 4 años   
antes en un partido en el cual se enfrentaron sus secundarias por la final del campeonato   
interseccional sentía una gran curiosidad por saber que diablos pensaba ese ser tan extraño   
que compartía en esos momentos la habitación con él, era un excelente jugador eso no se   
podía objetar sin duda, el mejor de toda Bélgica en su posición se había pensado en él   
inclusive para la selección de mayores que disputaría la Eurocopa del 2000, sin embargo su   
forma de comportarse fuera de la cancha intrigaba a todos los que le conocían, porque sus   
modales eran de admirar, era muy respetuoso con quien debía serlo y con quien no lo   
merecía también, pero había algo extraño en él, su temperamento en la cancha de juego era   
sumamente agresivo y volátil, se transformaba en un ser completamente diferente al que se   
conocía fuera del terreno, su modo de jugar asustaba hasta el mismo entrenador quien le   
observaba atónito en sus actuaciones, ese ímpetu de ganar y esa pasión con que enfrentaba   
a sus rivales le habían llevado a que se le conociese en Europa como el "ángel de la muerte"   
debido a su actitud tan pasiva e inocente aparentemente fuera del juego y a su   
transformación endemoniada dentro de el, una vez el agregado medico de la selección le   
hizo una cita con un afamado psicólogo de la ciudad para tratar de averiguar que problema   
era la causa de sus cambios de aptitud tan extraños, pero según los rumores Van Helsing   
permaneció durante toda la sesión, que duro aproximadamente una hora, contemplando un   
hermoso cuadro imitación de Van Goh que pendía detrás del escritorio del galeno en   
completo silencio, como si no existiese en esa habitación algún otro ente que no fuese él y   
esa pintura, el experto asombrado le pregunto si esa pintura le traía alguna especie de   
recuerdo en particular dado al notable interés que el joven le prodigaba, como respuesta   
Van Helsing inesperadamente se puso de pie y antes de abandonar la oficina le contesto "   
no, pero dentro de poco me lo recordara a usted", ese era el típico comportamiento de su   
compañero de habitación, era como decía Rufus Staelens, "un joven muy peculiar"... van   
Helsing silenciosamente se desnudo progresivamente para luego dirigirse a la ducha a   
tomar un baño caliente. - eres extraño Cris, muy extraño...  
Para cuando Christopher van Helsing salió de la ducha una hora después con su ropa de   
acostarse noto que su compañero yacía completamente dormido en la cama ubicada al lado   
izquierdo de la habitación, sin dar mucha importancia a esto se introdujo bajo las sabanas   
de la suya con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, después de breves momentos el   
joven jugador belga de 17 años abandono el mundo consciente para perderse en su mente a   
través del sueño, su sonrisa aun permanecía en su rostro.  
  
Domingo 10:45 p.m. aeropuerto internacional de Madrid.  
Patty, así como sus dos amigas Floreda y Misado esperaban pacientemente la llegada de   
Akita Mitsuro en una pequeña mesa de la fuente de soda del aeropuerto, ya el vuelo de los   
muchachos había partido unos 20 minutos antes y en esos momentos debían estar en   
camino a Bruselas en el jet privado de la federación, Patty se estaba empezando a   
preocupar, Akita les había prometido que estaría allí a las 10:30 sin falta para abordar el   
avión de su padre, pero ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso y las chicas estaban empezando a   
preocuparse también, Misado sorbía lentamente una Coca-Cola a través de una pajilla   
mientras se acicalaba distraídamente su corto cabello con una de sus manos, Floreda   
buscaba con la mirada desde su lugar tratando de divisar a la joven que aun no llegaba.  
** ¿Patty, Crees que le habrá sucedido algo a Akita? - preguntó Floreda fijando su mirada   
en su amiga, misado dejo de acariciar su cabello y termino su soda.  
** no lo se flore, sé que son solo 15 minutos pero...  
** Disculpe ¿señorita? ¿Su nombre es Patty? - interrumpió un joven empleado ataviado con   
un traje del servicio de información del aeropuerto que sorprendió a las tres jóvenes con su   
repentina aparición, el chico era rubio de mediana estatura y rondaba los 20 años de edad.  
** Si... si, bueno es mi apodo pero... soy yo -contesto un poco extrañada, Floreda y Misado   
miraban al joven expectantes.- ¿ocurre algo?.  
** He estado buscándoles desde hace rato, tengo un mensaje de la señorita Mitsuro para   
ustedes - dijo el joven recorriendo con la mirada a las tres chicas, Patty y Floreda   
intercambiaron miradas extrañadas mientras misado esperaba por el recado que el joven se   
disponía a comunicarles.  
** Bien... ¿qué mensaje es ese? - intervino misado.  
** Bien, la señorita Mitsuro les ruega que la disculpen pero ella tuvo que viajar esta tarde   
de improviso de vuelta a Río de Janeiro por asuntos personales, también dijo que se   
encontraría con ustedes el viernes próximo en Bruselas y que en verdad sentía mucho el   
haberles fallado ... a ver... creo que eso fue todo. - los rostros de Patty y Floreda se   
contrajeron de espanto mientras a misado se le tornaba de un rojo carmesí debido a la furia   
que hacia que su sangre bombeara rápidamente hacia su cabeza.- disculpen...- dijo el joven   
empleado un poco nervioso al sentir la atmósfera de tensión que acababa de provocar.-   
¿puedo retirarme?- terminó diciendo bajando el tono de su voz al notar que misado lo   
miraba fijamente con una expresión no muy amigable en su rostro.  
** SI! YA LARGATE! - exclamó esta ultima fuertemente al joven quien se sobresalto de   
inmediato quedando muy confundido, Floreda y Patty se sonrojaron de la vergüenza al   
presenciar la reacción de su amiga.  
** Misado por favor!...- le reprendió Patty en voz baja mientras rotaba su mirada de lado a   
lado para terminar posándola en su compañera.  
** Disculpe señor... la verdad es que me apena mucho la reacción nuestra amiga... muchas   
gracias por el mensaje.- se disculpo Floreda con el joven quien también se hallaba   
avergonzado por la situación.   
** Eh... no... no... no se preocupen... entiendo, fue un placer servirlas - respondió mientras   
se llevaba la mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza y una pequeña gota de sudor surcaba sus   
mejillas.- Ahora con su permiso me retiro. - Terminó diciendo para dar media vuelta y   
alejarse rápidamente de la mesa de las tres jóvenes, el chico las miro por ultima vez antes   
de perderse entre un pequeño grupo de turistas que deambulaba por allí..  
** Misado! Cómo te atreviste a insultar así a ese pobre muchacho! - le reclamó Patty muy   
enojada.  
** Lo... lo siento es que me dio coraje que esa estúpida de Akita nos haya hecho esto. -   
Misado bajo su mirada lentamente.  
** Bueno... si a mi también... ¡pero ese no fue modo de tratar a ese chico! ¡Dios mio que   
vergüenza, pensara que somos unas groseras! - intervino Floreda.  
** Ay, vamos tampoco fue para tanto! Solo me enoje un poquitin nada mas, no hay que   
hacer tanto escándalo por eso, deberían ponerse a pensar como vamos a irnos ahora,   
recuerden que cancelamos nuestras reservaciones gracias a la oferta de esa tonta. - Floreda   
y Patty intercambiaron miradas nuevamente al oír a su amiga, Misado tenia razón, las tres   
habían cancelado sus boletos telefónicamente en la mañana, después de todo iban a viajar   
gratuitamente en el avión privado del padre de Akita, pero jamas se les ocurrió que podría   
ocurrir este imprevisto, ahora se encontraban allí, solas a esa hora de la noche y sin pasaje   
para viajar.  
** Y ahora que haremos Patty! No tenemos boletos y para colmo ya cancelamos nuestra   
estadía en el hotel, el ultimo avión salía a las 10:30. -exclamo Floreda adoptando una   
expresión de angustia en su rostro mientras esperaba alguna solución de su amiga, Patty   
apoyo su barbilla sobre una de sus manos que descansaba en la mesa.  
** Uhmm... no lo se chicas, no se me ocurre nada, sin embargo no nos demos por vencidas   
ni nos ahoguemos en un vaso de agua, vayamos a la casilla de información a ver si hay   
algún otro medio de poder viajar  
** Es buena idea! - exclamó Misado muy excitada levantándose rápidamente de su silla   
casi derramando los refrescos de sus compañeras que aun permanecían sin tocar. - vamos   
chicas de algún modo debemos salir hoy para Bélgica!.  
** Bien pues manos a la obra! - Exclamaron Patty y Floreda contagiándose con el   
entusiasmo de su amiga.  
  
En algún lugar sobre la campiña francesa 11:55 p.m.  
Un gran manto de estrellas cubría el nocturno cielo de Francia por el cual surcaba   
velozmente un boeing 727 birreactor de color blanco que llevaba enmarcado en su fuselaje   
la estampa de la bandera del Japón, en la parte superior de la misma se podía leer una gran   
inscripción que rezaba: "Federación Japonesa de Soccer rumbo a la gloria", dentro de aquel   
aparato viajaban 60 personas junto a la tripulación entre las que se contaban, los 20   
jugadores, 12 integrantes del cuerpo técnico, 6 federativos y unos 22 periodistas japoneses   
encargados de cubrir los encuentros de la selección, la federación había hecho arreglos para   
que los jugadores y el cuerpo técnico ocuparan la cabina de primera clase que se separaba   
del resto de pasajeros por una cortina corrediza de color verde, aquella cabina había sido   
adaptada con excelentes comodidades, los asientos estaban diseñados especialmente para   
brindar el mejor confort posible a su ocupante proveyéndolo entre otras cosas de un minitv   
incorporado, respaldo para los pies, y otros artilugios de la fabulosa inventiva japonesa, este   
tipo de aviones estaba estructurado con solo dos hileras de asientos en cada lado del mismo   
y un angosto pasillo entre ellos, al frente una gran pantalla de tv adornaba la pared por la   
cual se accedía a través de un puerta a la cabina de pilotos, a un lado de la pantalla se   
encontraba de pie el señor Kamo director técnico de la selección y Adriano Fogartinni un   
alto integrante de la federación, en las filas de asientos se oían murmuraciones de palabras   
entre los jugadores así como risas y bromas, un leve sacudón del avión causado por la   
turbulencia enmudeció a los presentes.  
** Vaya! Jóvenes! Por fin en silencio, bien demos comienzo a la charla técnica de hoy,   
démosle la bienvenida al señor Fogartinni a la selección por favor. -Dijo Kamo   
reverenciando al directivo japonés muy cortésmente, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie.  
*** ¡BIENVENIDO SEÑOR FOGARTTINI! - Exclamaron al unísono los 20 jugadores   
mientras reverenciaban, Adriano les respondió el saludo imitándoles.  
** Gracias muchachos, estoy muy contento de verlos a todos nuevamente, tomen asiento   
por favor - rogó el aludido, los presentes tomaron asiento incluido Kamo quien se sentó en   
el lugar que ocupan por lo general las aeromozas antes de un despegue, el ambiente se   
hallaba en silencio. - bien vamos a lo que nos atañe, como todos ustedes saben ganar el   
partido que efectuaremos el viernes próximo en Bruselas es el factor clave para poder estar   
entre las 16 selecciones que inauguraran la fase final del torneo mundial en parís el   
venidero mes de diciembre... no será un encuentro fácil, eso lo sabemos todos, se que la   
mayoría están enterados de algunas características que posee nuestro rival, pero el objetivo   
de esta conversación es profundizar mas en ellas, bien....   
** cof...cof..  
** ... bien estuve...  
** cof...cof... arg...  
** ¿Que diablos ocurre ahí atrás? -exclamó Adriano un tanto molesto ante la interrupción   
de la cual había sido objeto, Oliver, Steve y otros jugadores se inclinaron en sus asientos   
fijando sus miradas en la ultima fila de la cual venia la tos.  
** Lo...cof... siento... yo... aghh... - de uno de los asientos apareció Bruce Harper   
tomándose el cuello con las manos y con el rostro de un color violeta, sudaba   
copiosamente. - me ahogo...agghh....me ahogo... - decía quejosamente, Armand Callaghan   
quien se encontraba en el asiento de al lado se incorporo rápidamente y le sujeto desde atrás   
colocando sus manos empuñadas en la boca del estomago de bruce, en un instante dio un   
fuerte apretón que provoco que el rostro del defensa japonés se contrajera mas mientras   
abría su gran boca y por ella salía despedida un gran trozo de varios caramelos masticados   
que formaban una gran bola del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong, la pequeña bola trazo   
un recorrido en cámara lenta por el medio del pasillo ante la mirada de asombro de los   
demás muchachos, haciendo una extraña curva hacia el lado izquierdo de la columna de   
asientos "d", para finalmente encontrarse directamente con la cara de Victor Hiroshi, el   
coloso Defensa del Hirado quien se había asomado sobre el respaldo de su lugar, la   
pequeña masa rojiverde se explayo grotescamente transformando el rostro del jugador   
japonés en un pegostoso busto de colores indefinidos.  
** MALDITO HARPER!! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!! -Gritó furiosamente el coloso   
mientras intentaba salir de su asiento, bruce quien se encontraba en esos momentos   
recuperando el aire, empalideció al percatarse del objetivo final de su dulce martirio, en la   
cabina no se hicieron esperar las carcajadas de todos incluyendo las de Kamo y Adriano   
ante una de las situaciones mas que había sido producto del divertido numero 6 del Japón.  
** Los siento Hiroshi.... te juro que.... - bruce tartamudeaba disculpas aterrado ante la   
proximidad del coloso quien estaba en camino por el pasillo.  
** Bien! Bien! Orden ya! -exclamó alzando la voz muy enérgicamente Kamo desde el   
centro del pasillo. - Hiroshi! Vuelve a tu lugar! - ordenó, mientras el coloso frustrado ante   
la intervención del Dt, retrocedía hasta su asiento empuñando su mano en forma   
amenazaste hacia bruce, este ultimo con una sonrisa nerviosa y con la mano apoyada detrás   
de su cabeza tomo asiento muy avergonzado, del otro lado de su fila Ralph y Paul reían en   
voz baja tapándose la boca al ver como Hiroshi estaba en su lugar tratando de quitarse el   
caramelo de la cara, incluso pudieron notar que Rigo quien estaba al lado de Hiroshi hacia   
grandes esfuerzos por no reír también - bien ya que todo esta en orden prosiga usted señor   
Fogartinni -terminó diciendo para volver a tomar asiento.   
** Bien les decía que estuve presente en el encuentro de Bélgica contra los Emiratos   
Árabes y lo que allí pude observar fue un equipo técnicamente muy avanzado, como verán   
en la película que el señor Kamo les enseñara en unos minutos, este equipo se destaca   
mucho por su excelente estrategia de columna vertebral o varilla de hierro como le quieran   
llamar... los principales componentes de esta estrategia son 3 jugadores de los que presumo   
habrán oído hablar ya... en la zona defensiva tenemos al primero de ellos, su nombre es   
Michel Le Vans, Le Vans es un jugador defensivo nato, su fuerza radica en su habilidad   
para coordinar las maniobras defensivas en su máximo nivel, de mas esta decir que posee   
una fortaleza física extraordinaria, en el partido contra los Arabes me sorprendió mucho la   
facilidad con la que adivina las estrategias ofensivas de sus rivales, lo estudie mucho   
durante el encuentro, es el jugador que debemos vencer si queremos tener éxito en nuestras   
incursiones al área belga, es simplemente la base de toda la defensa belga...  
** ¿Señor Fogartinni? -interrumpió Ralph Sawada levantando la mano, quien se encontraba   
en la cuarta fila a la derecha junto a Andy Jhonson.   
** Si... dime Sawada.  
** ¿Entonces todo esto quiere decir que nos concentraremos en mayor medida en nuestro   
ataque?.  
** No... no, no podemos hacerlo, a eso iba, como les dije son tres los componentes que   
mueven principalmente a este equipo, nuestro segundo problema esta en el medio campo   
con Vincent Van der Elder, y este es quizá el mas peligroso de los tres por lo que pude ver,   
es un genio con el balón, me recuerda mucho su forma de jugar a la tuya Oliver... -indico   
Fogartinni señalando a Atton quien se encontraba en primera fila junto a Steve. - ...es muy   
veloz e impredecible, además sus pases son de una precisión asombrosa, es bueno en el   
marcaje así que no será nada fácil para Oliver y Tom maniobrar en el mediocampo...  
** ¿Señor Adriano? -intervino Textex - por lo menos tenemos la ventaja de que nuestros   
mediocampistas son de muy buena calidad, recuerde que aparte de Oliver y Tom también   
están Armand y Ralph, tenemos esa ventaja de 4 contra uno allí ¿no cree? -Terminó   
diciendo.  
** Oye Richard no te olvides de nosotros! -exclamaron en conjunto los gemelos koriotto  
** Estas en un error Richard, dije que era uno de los componentes principales del equipo,   
no que fuese el único mediocampistas de factura, también le acompañan Allistar van   
Krebblens, Oscar Kraus y Enzo san Giacomo que como verán pronto en el vídeo son   
excelentes jugadores tanto en la marca como en la maniobra, lo mismo digo de la defensa   
por si pensaban otra cosa... -Adriano hizo una pausa para tomar aire y acomodar sus gafas   
luego prosiguió - ... bien el señor Kamo profundizara mas en estos detalles en el transcurso   
de estos días antes del partido, el ultimo de los elementos es quizá el jugador mas extraño e   
impresionante que haya visto, lo de impresionante lo digo por su forma de jugar al Soccer,   
su nombre es Cristopher Van Helsing, el capitán, a mi juicio es uno de los centrodelanteros   
mas veloces y agresivos de Europa, su estilo de juego es muy parecido al del antiguo Steve,   
su agresividad es tal que pude notar que algunos de los jugadores Arabes demostraban   
temor y aveces hasta le llegaron a ceder el paso disimuladamente en su camino a la   
portería, dos de los jugadores defensivos salieron lesionados por él, y cabe destacar también   
su genialidad con el balón, es colectivo cuando necesita serlo pero por lo general peca de   
individualista, por esto hacia alusión a Steve, se que Steve ha cambiado y eso nos da   
ventaja, pero por lo que observe no será nada fácil contrarrestar sus incursiones, Benji   
tendrás un duro trabajo con este muchacho... -dijo Adriano mirando a Price.  
** es probable que sea así señor, pero no permitiré una sola anotación en nuestra contra,   
eso corre por mi cuenta! -exclamó Benji con una mirada profunda y un leve brillo de   
arrogancia en sus ojos.  
*** SIII!! ASI SE HABLA BENJI!! -exclamaron los restantes jugadores muy   
entusiasmados, Oliver y Steve permanecían en silencio muy pensativos.  
** ...este Van Helsing... ¿no fue el mismo al que expulsaron del campo de entrenamiento   
del Piacenza en Italia? - preguntó Andy Jhonson al terminar el jolgorio. - algo de eso leí   
hace unos meses en una revista especializada de Soccer. -Agregó.  
** Eso es cierto... - contestó Adriano -... Cristopher van Helsing fue expulsado por causar   
una lesión muy grave en el jugador estrella del equipo durante un entrenamiento, Mario   
Cipolli el jugador afectado estuvo 4 meses fuera del equipo debido a esa lesión, al parecer   
el muchacho se toma su agresividad demasiado en serio... en ese entonces corrieron los   
rumores de que lo hizo a propósito para quitarle su lugar en la titular, pero a mi modo de   
ver creo que fue el italiano quien no estaba a la altura del modo en que juega este chico.  
** Tendremos que fijarle un marcaje fijo durante todo el partido, pero ¿quién se encargara   
de ese marcaje? -preguntó Richard preocupado, el resto de los jugadores esperaba la   
respuesta expectantes.  
** Yo seré quien me encargue!! - exclamó súbitamente Steve incorporándose de su lugar,   
Oliver le miraba asombrado. - yo le demostrare a ese belga que el no es el único que sabe   
jugar con fuego! - Termino diciendo ante la mirada de asombro de sus amigos, Kamo   
intercambio miradas con Adriano.  
** Toma asiento por favor Steve!, eso lo decidirá el señor Kamo no tu! Así que controla tus   
impulsos -le reprendió Adriano, Huyga tomo asiento renuentemente con una expresión de   
disgusto ante aquella reprimenda, los demás jugadores guardaban silencio.  
** ...bien ya es tiempo de que veamos la película, asistente por favor...- las luces se   
apagaron totalmente en la cabina y la pantalla gigante se ilumino dejando ver en primer   
plano los equipos Arabes y belga formados en hilera mientras tocaban las notas musicales   
del himno nacional belga, en breves instantes un close up de la cámara se fijo en el rostro   
del capitán belga Cristopher van Helsing quien observaba la cámara con un semblante de   
arrogancia incólume y una sonrisa afable en su rostro, Steve desde su asiento observaba   
muy pensativo...  
  
Aeropuerto internacional de Madrid 12:02 a.m.  
** Dios mio Patty! ¿Que vamos a hacer? No tenemos donde pasar la noche y para colmo el   
próximo vuelo para Bruselas sale mañana a las 10 a.m., que vamos a hacer mientras tanto?   
- preguntó Misado preocupada mientras caminaba junto a las otras dos chicas por uno de   
los pasillos del terminal aéreo, Patty caminaba a su lado en silencio con una expresión   
meditativa , Floreda también estaba en una situación similar.  
** Demonios Misado no lo se!! Acaso debo ser la única que piense aquí! -contesto Patty   
enojada, Floreda miro con asombro la reacción de su amiga.  
** oye! Solo estoy un poco preocupada, tampoco es para que te pongas así! -Contestó   
Misado con los ojos llorosos y una expresión de ofendida.  
** Es cierto Patty tranquilízate, todas estamos en esto y también nos sentimos incomodas -  
intervino Floreda, Patty se detuvo en su caminar, las dos chicas le imitaron mientras la   
observaban.  
** Lo siento chicas, es que también siento rabia por lo que nos hizo Akita.... creo que fui un   
poco dura contigo Misado perdóname ¿si? -dijo con una media sonrisa, las chicas le   
correspondieron también  
** No te preocupes amiga! Ya veras que podremos resistir una mala noche hasta que   
amanezca. - dijo Misado animándola  
** Ahora solo debemos pensar en donde pasaremos el resto de la noche, vayamos a   
sentarnos en una de esas butacas tan cómodas que vimos frente al puesto de revistas, creo   
que podremos dormir un poco allí -sugirió Floreda a sus amigas.  
** Bien vamos! - Contestaron las otras dos al unísono, en el terminal aéreo aun   
permanecían algunas personas quienes pasaban problemas similares de cancelación de   
vuelos, retrasos y otros inconvenientes que les obligaban a pasar allí la noche, la estación   
estaba silenciosa y a las chicas no les quedaba mas remedio que esperar...  
  
II. La otra cara de la moneda  
Bruselas mayo de 1989 (11 años atrás...)  
El lugar donde vivían Miriam van Helsing junto a su hijo de 6 años de edad, era un   
pequeño apartamento casi en ruinas ubicado en la periferia de la ciudad, el lugar no ofrecía   
las mas mínimas condiciones de salubridad ni comodidad que se habrían podido encontrar   
hasta en la peor de las casas para indigentes que existían en cualquier parte del país, pero al   
menos les servia para resguardarse de la lluvia y para dormir.   
El sitio en si, era un pequeño cubiculo en el cual solo había una pequeña cama de metal   
algo corroída por la acción del tiempo, una cocina de kerosene de dos hornillas de la cual   
una ya no funcionaba, y dos pequeñas mesas de madera que adornaban en algo aquella   
estancia ya que no cumplían ninguna función.   
Miriam van Helsing era una mujer de unos 21 años de edad, su rostro era de facciones   
cortas, poseía pómulos salientes y unas ojeras muy acentuadas derivadas de la anemia que   
padecía por su mala alimentación debido a los ataques anoréxicos de los cuales era presa   
constantemente, (anorexia es una especie de enfermedad psicológica, la cual causa que la   
persona pierda el apetito o no coma, en la mayoría de los casos es debido a que el individuo   
que la padece no esta conforme con su aspecto físico, pero en el caso de Miriam van   
Helsing este trastorno es mas bien causado por problemas mas complejos de su vida   
personal) poseía una larga cabellera rubia muy opaca a causa del descuido, y unos   
hermosos azules que ni siquiera la mala vida que llevaba hasta ese día había podido apagar   
su brillo glacial.   
La historia de la corta vida de Miriam van Helsing estaba llena de fracasos y decepciones,   
El padre de su hijo le había abandonado apenas se entero de que estaba embarazada, pero   
aquello no le extraño ya que se trataba de un pobre vago alcohólico del cual jamas en su   
opinión se generaría la mas mínima esperanza de responsabilidad alguna. Así que después   
de su abandono quedo sin una moneda en el bolsillo y deambulando sin empleo por las   
calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, su familia le rechazo cuando fue por ayuda debido al hijo   
que estaba por traer al mundo, con el pretexto de que iba a ser un bastardo de padre   
desconocido, solo podrían aceptarla nuevamente con la condición de abortar aquella   
vergüenza que llevaba a cuestas, pero a pesar de todo Miriam quería tener a su bebe, no   
porque poseyese instintos maternales arraigados, era mas bien por el deseo que tenia de   
hacer algo bien en su enturbiada vida.   
luego de ser vilipendiada por su padre y sus hermanos, trato de sobrevivir ejerciendo   
diferentes oficios que iban desde mesera en un restaurante barato por las tardes hasta la   
denigrante pero necesaria opción de ser acompañante en la mala acepción de la palabra por   
las noches.   
De niña Miriam van Helsing tenia muchos sueños quizá mas grandes que los de cualquier   
niña de su condición social, uno de ellos, su más anhelado era llegar a ser una gran actriz   
que triunfaría en los teatros de toda Europa, ese entusiasmo mermo mucho después de la   
repentina muerte de su madre causada por un cáncer en la sangre cuando solo contaba con   
11 años de edad, su familia estaba constituida de granjeros de bajos recursos que no podían   
darse siquiera el lujo de costear la educación mas basica de cualquiera de sus integrantes,   
ella era la menor de cuatro hermanos, su padre era la cabeza de la familia, quien junto a sus   
dos hermanos mayores se encargaban de la granja la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras su   
hermana 1 año mayor, era la responsable por la cocina.   
Quizá el trabajo mas duro era el que ella hacia, todas las mañanas se levantaba antes que   
nadie para limpiar los establos de los caballos, asearlos y preparar los utensilios y   
herramientas que necesitarían su padre y sus hermanos para iniciar la jornada de trabajo.   
Un día cuando ya tenia 14 años decidió escapar de su casa con unos ahorros que venia   
acumulando 5 años atrás hacia la ciudad capital para probar suerte en el teatro, experiencia   
que resulto traumática para una joven de su edad, sola en un lugar que no conocía, y donde   
no tenia un lugar para quedarse, fue rechazada en innumerables oportunidades en muchas   
escuelas de actuación por su condición social, hecho que le frustro psicológicamente y que   
incluso en mas de una oportunidad la hizo pensar en el suicidio, fue en uno de esos terribles   
días de mala suerte que conoció a Mario Vanilsen hombre tosco y rudo de cabellera rubia y   
barba descuidada, tenia alrededor de 28 años de edad, el futuro padre de su hijo, quien tenia   
fama de estafador y juerguista, Vanilsen la sumió a su corta edad en el bajo mundo   
nocturno de Bruselas acabando por destruir los pocos sueños y esperanzas que le mantenían   
motivada a seguir adelante.   
De esa unión tan turbulenta, nació un 13 de abril de 1983 un pequeño vástago, quien casi   
muere en su alumbramiento a causa de estrangulamiento con el propio cordón umbilical   
que lo alimento durante nueve meses, solo un milagro lo salvo de la desgracia, Miriam van   
Helsing estaba cansada, el parto duro mas de lo esperado y se había convertido en la   
experiencia mas horrible que había sufrido en su vida, pero al ver por primera vez los   
hermosos ojos azules tan enigmáticos y fríos de su hijo, un destello de esperanza se ilumino   
en su rostro dejando escapar una leve sonrisa antes de desmayarse.  
El pequeño Cris van Helsing no era como la mayoría de los niños de su edad, a sus cortos 6   
años poseía un intelecto muy desarrollado y una capacidad de razonamiento poco común,   
su apariencia física era al contrario muy deficiente y contrastaba con su personalidad, el   
estado de mala alimentación era evidente y se notaba sobre todo en sus rasgos muy   
acentuados de desnutrición y en su complexión más delgada de lo común, pero era algo   
normal si tomamos en cuenta el ambiente donde estaba creciendo, todas las mañanas desde   
que tenia razón, su rutina diaria consistía en ayudar a su madre con los quehaceres   
domésticos antes de que esta se fuera a trabajar como mesonera en un café ubicado unas 10   
calles mas abajo, después de despedirse de ella se dirigía a la escuela primaria, donde   
estaba dos grados mas adelantado que los otros compañeros de su edad quienes le veían   
como un ser anormal y lo convertían en la mayoría de los casos en objeto de burlas   
injustificadas, los profesores estudiaban detenidamente el comportamiento del pequeño   
quien era extremadamente reflexivo y muy aislado de los demás, a veces se preguntaban   
sino sufría una extraña clase de autismo infantil debido a las interesantes características de   
su personalidad.   
varias veces su madre fue citada por sus profesores por este problema, sin embargo Miriam   
van Helsing se justificaba a si misma y a su hijo con la excusa que poseía (su hijo) una   
timidez muy arraigada.   
Después de su salida de la escuela pasado el mediodía, su próximo destino era su lugar de   
esparcimiento favorito, la biblioteca publica, en donde pasaba toda la tarde sumido en   
libros de toda clase satisfaciendo su curiosidad tan voraz y cultivando su soledad.   
Una tarde el pequeño salió de la biblioteca con destino a su casa cuando algo le distrajo   
llamándole seriamente su atención, mientras pasaba cerca de una cancha de Soccer en la   
cual entrenaban unos chicos mayores a él, una esférica de unos 45 cm de diámetro cayo   
justo frente a él proveniente de aquel lugar.  
** Oye niño devuélvenos el balón!! -le gritaron a través de la cerca de malla que separaba   
la cancha de la calle, el pequeño Cris observaba embelesado la curiosa esfera de color   
blanco que tenia a sus pies, era el objeto mas fascinante que jamas hubiese visto, aunque   
había leído mucho sobre el Soccer en la biblioteca jamas había tenido la oportunidad de   
practicarlo y ni siquiera de tocar un balón debido a su aislamiento social que no le permitía   
interactuar en los deportes colectivos, sin embargo algo dentro de él se manifestó   
maravillosamente haciéndole sentir dichoso frente a ese pequeño pedazo de cuero inflado,   
algo que en su ser jamas había experimentado, un deseo irrefrenable de no separarse de   
aquel objeto que asemejaba a su mundo.  
** oye chico devuélvenos el balón!!! -le volvieron a exigir sacándole de su estado de   
ensoñacion momentáneo, el pequeño recogió el balón con sus manos para sentir su textura,   
luego lo coloco en el suelo mientras se preparaba para lo que iba a ser el primer chute de su   
vida, tomo poco impulso y doblo magistralmente su rodilla derecha inclinando su pierna   
hacia atrás para luego impulsarla fuertemente hasta tocar la esférica con su pie derecho, el   
balón increíblemente salió despedido a una velocidad y altura impresionante sobrepasando   
fácilmente la cerca que se encontraba a unos 15 metros de distancia, los chicos observaron   
asombrados la trayectoria de la esférica que sobrevoló unos 45 mts desde su destino inicial   
para caer finalmente unos metros antes de la mitad de cancha, cuando los muchachos   
desviaron nuevamente la mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el autor de semejante   
Hazaña, no encontraron nada mas que la soledad que vagabundeaba por allí.  
En el camino de regreso a su casa Cristopher van Helsing se topo con un gran barullo en el   
vecindario, varios carros de policía así como del departamento de asistencia social estaban   
estacionados frente al edificio en el que vivía, una serie de personas entraba y salía de aquel   
lugar mientras una gran multitud de curiosos se había agolpado en los alrededores, todo   
aquello no era muy extraño para él ya que en esa zona por lo general los crímenes eran algo   
cotidiano, a paso lento pero seguro el chiquillo de 6 años de edad se encamino hacia la   
entrada principal del lugar donde vivía, tenia deseos de ver a su madre y contarle la   
grandiosa experiencia que sintió ese día frente aquella cancha con esa esférica que se   
llamaba balón, despacio se abrió camino a través de un grupo de agentes policiales que   
custodiaba la entrada los cuales no notaron su presencia, subió las escaleras hasta su piso y   
se percato que allí habían mas personas de lo común luego observo una camilla que llevaba   
el cuerpo de una persona envuelta en sabanas mientras salía desde el interior de su humilde   
apartamento, Cris comenzó a tener la sensación de que algo no marchaba bien esa tarde.   
Era la tarde que su madre, Miriam van Helsing, la mujer que de niña soñaba con ser una   
gran actriz de teatro había escogido para escapar de el turbulento mundo que le había   
agobiado durante 22 años.  
** oye Cris! Despierta! Es hora de entrenar! - Cristopher van Helsing se despertó algo   
sobresaltado al oír la voz de su compañero de cuarto, un poco nervioso noto que su cama   
estaba muy transpirada, definitivamente aquel sueño no lo dejaría en paz por el resto de su   
vida, rápidamente de incorporo mostrándole su acostumbrada sonrisa a su compañero y se   
dirigió lentamente hacia le entrada del baño, Michel le Vans quien ya estaba   
completamente listo, le dio una ultima mirada a su capitán antes de abandonar la   
habitación.  
  
Hotel Stafflens 7:00 a.m. a 4 días para el encuentro.  
El día había nacido con un excelente clima ideal para los entrenamientos, el sol brillaba   
cálidamente acompañado de suaves nubes que adornaban la bóveda celeste, mientras una   
corriente muy agradable de aire arropaba la ciudad que estaba despertando a su rutina   
habitual. un autobús de la federación de Soccer belga esperaba frente a la entrada del hotel   
mientras uno a uno los integrantes del equipo entraban en el para dirigirse a la   
concentración táctica que tendría lugar en la cancha del estadio nacional, se habían tenido   
noticias que el seleccionado japonés había arribado a las 2:45 a.m. a las instalaciones del   
hotel y que su primera practica estaba pautada para las 3pm, al director técnico de la   
selección belga el señor D'Varennes le había asombrado verdaderamente el desempeño   
táctico de sus rivales, la noche anterior permaneció junto a varios de los agregados   
federativos estudiando el cassette de vídeo que contenía el partido completo de Japón vs   
España, definitivamente a criterio de D'Varennes Japón era el equipo a vencer para pensar   
en grande en este torneo mundial.  
Cerca de una de las fuentes ubicadas en la plazoleta frente al hotel, estaban enfrascados en   
una conversación muy animada algunos de los chicos pertenecientes a la selección mientras   
esperaban que el autobús estuviese listo para partir.  
** oye Vincent has visto a alguno de los jugadores del Japón? - preguntó Rufus Staelens,   
un joven de unos 18 años de edad, de larga cabellera negra la cual lucia suelta hasta la   
mitad de su espalda, poseía una complexión atlética muy bien estructurada y sus facciones   
eran bien definidas, le apodaban graciosamente "el gato" debido a sus ojos gatunos de un   
color negro profundo, su mirada se fijo en su compañero de selección, mientras los demás   
esperaban la respuesta con interés.  
** estas loco Rufus! Apenas se que llegaron esta madrugada, además como se te ocurre   
pensar que van a estar despiertos a esta hora, me imagino que necesitan descanso después   
de su viaje -contesto Vincent van der Elder, apodado por sus amigos como el fantasma por   
sus habilidades para desaparecer en situaciones difíciles o embarazosas, el joven de unos 17   
años media algo así como 1.80 y su estructura corporal era maciza producto de su hobby   
favorito aparte del Soccer, la gimnasia, en sus ojos azules brillaba la picardía que   
contrastaba evidentemente con su corta cabellera rubia.  
** Esta bien! Esta bien! Ya entendí -contesto rápidamente su compañero.  
** Estoy impaciente por ver a su capitán Oliver Atton, según lo que he leído es un   
excelente centro. - intervino Allistar van Krebblens, llamado por sus amigos simplemente   
ally, el joven rubio era uno de los mas desarrollados físicamente del equipo, media casi   
1.90 mts, llevaba graciosamente una pañoleta atada a su frente en la cual se leía una frase   
diferente anotada por el cada dia, la de hoy rezaba "El bombazo", era uno de los mas   
ocurrentes de todos y también el mas supersticioso.  
** Yo también lo estoy- contesto Staelens- ya quiero medirme con el en la cancha para   
demostrarle mis habilidades de superportero estrella- termino diciendo llevándose una   
mano al pecho mientras miraba al cielo arrogantemente.  
** Porque me había extrañado tanto que no se te saliese uno de tus aires de superautoestima   
mas temprano Rufus? Jejeje! - Intervino Enzo san Giacomo de 16 años, el jugador mas   
joven de la selección, su cabello esa mañana llevaba un look de verde, ese era su hobby   
favorito, le tomaba horas adornar el corto cepillo de pelos que tenia en su cabeza, por eso   
sus compañeros se burlaban constantemente apodándole "semáforo" debido a sus   
impredecibles cambios de color, media 1.76m y sus condiciones físicas eran notables en su   
cuerpo.  
** Si! Es cierto! Te tardaste mucho hoy Rufus! Jajaja! - exclamo riendo ally.  
** Ay vamos! Me van a decir que no es verdad cuerda de ignorantes? Acaso no aprecian la   
perfección cuando la ven? - exclamo Staelens mirando a sus compañeros mientras adoptaba   
una pose de mister olímpia, todos reían a placer.  
** Oh por dios Rufus! Otro ataque de grandeza!... - intervino el señor D'Varennes quien se   
había acercado al grupo sin ser notado, los jóvenes volvieron a reír.  
** Eh...eh... disculpe señor... no sabia que estaba ahí... jeje.. - dijo poniendo una de sus   
manos atrás de su cabeza, sus compañeros acentuaron mas sus carcajadas a las que se les   
unió el sr D'varennes.  
** En fin muchachos! -dijo el Dt al haberse calmado un poco el barullo. - espero que estén   
listos para una dura jornada hoy día..., el entrenamiento será mas duro que de costumbre a   
partir de hoy hasta antes del partido -termino diciendo con su habitual sonrisa bonachona.  
*** SI SEÑOR!!! -contestaron entusiasmados.  
** Por cierto Michel, ¿porque aun no ha bajado Cristopher? -pregunto extrañado   
D'varennes.  
** Al parecer anoche tuvo un mal sueño señor, tuve que despertarle yo mismo cosa que me   
extraño ya que siempre es el primero en hacerlo, debe estar por bajar...   
** Umhh... es un chico muy complejo de verdad.... bueno chicos! Es hora de que dejen la   
comadreria y vayan abordando el autobús... vamos, vamos! Haraganes a moverse! -   
Exclamó mientras los muchachos trotaban rápidamente hacia el autobús, D'varennes fijo su   
mirada en la ventana de la habitación de van Helsing que se observaba fácilmente desde   
ahí, luego de permanecer pensativo unos instantes tomo el camino hacia donde se   
encontraban los demás muchachos.  
Unos minutos después la totalidad de la selección belga se encontraba en camino hacia el   
estadio nacional "Rey Balduino" rumbo al primer congresillo táctico de la semana...  
  
Aeropuerto internacional de Madrid. Amanecer del lunes.  
** chicas!...chicas!...vamos chicas despierten! -Misado intentaba despertar a sus dos amigas   
que estaban completamente rendidas en los sillones donde habían pasado parte de la noche,   
las dos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos que aun se mantenían levemente hinchados por el mal   
dormir, Patty revelo un pequeña sonrisa a su amiga mientras se incorporaba frotándose la   
cara, Floreda hacia lo mismo.  
** les juro chicas que jamas volveré a confiar en alguien que no tenga por lo menos 3 días   
de haber conocido - exclamo Misado a sus amigas.  
** Entonces no confiaras en Benji tampoco ¿no? -le interrogo Floreda con una sonrisa,   
mientras Patty acomodaba sus cosas.- es lógico solo le conoces desde apenas 2 días jeje.  
** Vamos! No seas tonta Floreda! A Benji lo conozco muy bien aun antes de que me lo   
presentaran, no es lo mismo! - se defendió enojada.  
** Esta bien, esta bien, fue un comentario solamente, que carácter tienes niña!.  
** Oye Patty ¿que haremos ahora? -preguntó Misado cambiando el tema, Floreda aun   
sonreía al notar el intencionado cambio de conversación.  
** Bien, lo primero será volver a sacar pasaje aéreo, es una suerte que no nos gastásemos el   
efectivo que habíamos reservado para eso.  
** Pa... pa... patty... te... te... refieres... al dinero que... que... me diste... - la mirada de   
Misado se poso en el suelo.  
** Misado, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando!... por favor!   
** Misa! No habrás... -Floreda le miraba nerviosamente.  
** Bueno... Patty... como pense que no lo necesitaríamos, le pedí al recepcionista del hotel   
que lo transfiriese a la cuenta de Floreda en el banco nacional de Tokio para no gastarlo   
innecesariamente.  
** Pero como se te ocurre Misado! Sabias bien que apenas llegásemos a Bruselas yo debía   
llamar a papá para que nos girara nuevos cheques de viaje, ese era el único efectivo que   
teníamos y ahora no tenemos ni efectivo ni cheques, además tardaría por lo menos 2 días   
para que mi padre transfiriese dinero desde Japón... ahora estamos a punto de perdernos el   
juego y permanecer aquí por lo menos hasta el viernes con solo dinero para comer! ... - los   
rostros de Misado y Patty se matizaron de espanto al oír a su amiga.  
** Dios mío! Y todo por esa bruja de Akita! -Exclamó encolerizada Misado apretando   
fuertemente sus manos.  
** Es culpa nuestra muchachas, no tenemos que excusarnos con Akita, ella solo nos ofreció   
un favor recuérdenlo, la culpa es nuestra por confiadas y no prevenir imprevistos como   
este, ¿flore, cuanto costaban los boletos? -Patty fijo la mirada en su amiga.  
** Uhmmm..... unos 250 dólares cada uno -contesto extrañada -¿porque deseas saberlo? -  
termino preguntando mientras Misado estaba a punto de reventar en llanto.  
** Bien... déjenme ver... estamos aquí en el aeropuerto... solo tenemos 300 dólares y   
necesitamos 450 para poder comprar los pasajes... - Patty se mordía el labio mientras   
analizaba la situación, Floreda y Misado intercambiaban miradas aun mas extrañadas   
mientras el movimiento de pasajeros se hacia mas fluido en la instalación, de pronto Patty   
se sobresalto.  
** Lo tengo! Chicas! La única forma de salir de aquí es ganando ese dinero que   
necesitamos, y ya tengo la solución para poder irnos esta misma noche!.  
** ¿¡¡?   
** ¿¿¡?? Y cual es esa grandiosa idea Patty? -preguntó Misado.  
** bien, Misado ¿como estas con tu alemán?  
** ¿con Benji?  
** No tonta, con el idioma! -intervino Floreda -y Benji es japonés, torpe!  
** Lo se! No me molestes! -exclamó enfadada- Pense que te referías a Benji ya que el   
juega allí!... bien pues últimamente lo hablo mas fluido ¿por qué?.  
** Ayer en la mañana al leer el periódico de la embajada que reciben los muchachos, leí   
que necesitaban una interprete para una conferencia entre un funcionario alemán y nuestro   
embajador japonés, no creo que hayan muchos aspirantes y si exponemos nuestra situación   
es seguro que nos ayuden! -dijo Patty con gran entusiasmo, Floreda irradiaba de alegría.  
** Pe...pero...Patty... es gente importante! Como se te ocurre me van a aceptar a mi que   
solo tengo 15 años! -exclamo Misado con una mirada nerviosa.  
** De eso me encargo yo! Yo les convenceré! Además para eso están las embajadas para   
ayudar a los ciudadanos japoneses en desgracia... ya veras como mi idea resultara vamos   
chicas!   
** Patty tiene razón misa! Además tu nos metiste en este enredo, tu nos sacas ahora!   
Vamos! -dijo Floreda mientras Misado bajaba la mirada renuente ante el comentario de su   
amiga.  
** Esta bien, esta bien... pero si pongo la torta después no me culpen... "que remedio!" ...  
Así las tres jóvenes salieron del aeropuerto en un taxi rumbo a ganarse el dinero y obtener   
el apoyo de la embajada japonesa para emprender el viaje a Bruselas.  
  
Bruselas. Estadio nacional "Rey Balduino".   
Las instalaciones del estadio nacional eran simplemente asombrosas, dignas sin duda   
alguna para albergar cualquier tipo de competición de jerarquía mundialista, el estado de la   
cancha era excelente, no en vano el gobierno belga había invertido tantos millones de   
dólares en su mantenimiento para tenerlo en optimas condiciones para las competiciones   
tan importantes que se avecinaban, como el partido de preliminares entre Bélgica y Japón   
por un puesto en la fase final del torneo juvenil de naciones y la Eurocopa del año 2000 que   
compartirían con holanda, en el interior de la cancha ya se encontraban los 20   
seleccionados realizando sus respectivos calentamiento y fogueos técnicos con mucha   
seriedad y constancia, en el arco Rufus Staelens "el gato" practicaba atajadas ayudado por   
Vincent van der Elder, Michel le Vans y Cristopher van Helsing.  
** vamos! No puedo creer que no me puedan anotar! Llevan ahí 10 minutos chutando y aun   
no anotan- exclamó Staelens adoptando su acostumbrada pose de fijar su vista al cielo   
colocando su mano en el pecho- bueno amigos no les culpo Jeje! Es lógico están ante   
el..&%&%$% ouch!!!.. -un balón dirigido a una velocidad impresionante fue a estrellarse   
directamente a la cara del guardameta belga quien salió despedido hacia la portería   
terminando por incrustarse junto a la esférica entre las redes.  
** jeje! Que te paso Rufus? Jejeje ¡! - se burlaba desde el sitio donde partió el bambinazo   
Vincent van der Elder -no que eras inpasable jeje! -el joven rubio reía alegremente   
acompañado por sus compañeros ante lo que acaba de suceder.  
** maldito Vincent! Snif... -gimió Staelens desde el suelo con una lagrima escurriéndose   
por su rostro abrasado totalmente por el cañonazo. -no podías esperar a que me concentrara   
infeliz!!...  
** vamos Rufus! No te vas a poner a llorar por ese golpecito no? Jeje!- intervino le Vans   
riendo a carcajadas quien se encontraba cerca de la media luna, el pobre portero se puso de   
pie tambaleándose y con la cara hinchada por el golpe.  
** Ya te quisiera ver yo en mi lugar calvo del demonio!! -exclamo enojado el gato mirando   
furiosamente al defensa belga quien acentúo mas sus carcajadas.  
** Ya! Ya! No llores mas! -se escucho la voz de Olaf van Stolens, un chico moreno, de   
cabello negro, delgado con 18 años de edad y 1.77m de estatura quien miraba fijamente a   
Staelens con sus oscuros ojos de color negro, el jugador se dirigió hacia el fondo de la   
portería y saco el balón de las redes. - si vas a empezar a chillar por ese tiro tan sencillo de   
Vincent, que nos podemos esperar de ti con los riflazos que te van a llover el viernes con   
Atton y Hyuga.  
** No me vengas tu a jorobar ahora olafo! Bien sabes que no fue por la fuerza del disparo!   
Es que ese maldito criminal del Vincent me chuto cuando estaba distraído con mis   
reflexiones! Acaso crees que no duele un testarazo de esos en tu rostro?!- al terminar de   
decir esto los demás no aguantaron mas y se cayeron al suelo desternillados de risa.  
** Por favor Rufus! ¿Tus reflexiones? Jajaja! Si así reflexionas con esos aires de grandeza   
no me quiero imaginar cuando estas cultivando tu autoestima jajaja! - dijo van der Elder   
con sarcasmo en su voz.  
** Ya esta bien jóvenes! No perdamos mas el tiempo con estas trivialidades!.... Rufus!   
Vuelve a tu lugar!... Vincent! Comienza a patear los corners.... y los demás! Al área a   
practicar el juego aéreo entendieron!? -la voz de Cristopher van Helsing quien había   
permanecido expectante y serio ante lo que había ocurrido resonó sobresaltando a todos.  
*** SI CAPITAN!!! -exclamaron todos al unísono tomando sus posiciones rápidamente.  
** Bien!... Vincent practiquemos tu nuevo centro especial!! -gritó van Helsing desde fuera   
del área muy cerca de la media luna, van der Elder acomodo mejor el balón en el vértice de   
la zona de esquina para luego tomar impulso, dos jugadores mas se unieron a la defensiva   
comandada por le Vans.  
** Demonios! Olafo! El capitán va a dar uno de sus tiros! -exclamo Staelens a su   
compañero quien se encontraba cerca de el cubriendo el poste derecho.  
** Cállate y concéntrate! Rufus si no quieres comerte nuevamente el balón como hace rato!   
- le reprendió van Stolens.  
** AHÍ VOY!!!! -gritó van der Elder desde la esquina mientras su pie izquierdo hacia   
contacto con el balón, la esférica salió despedida con una velocidad descomunal con   
dirección en línea recta sobrevolando dos defensas hacia el arco defendido por Staelens.  
** ES MIA!!!! -grito Staelens dejando su posición para ir a buscar el balón muy cerca de su   
poste derecho.  
** RUFUS IMBECIL! Quédate en el arco!!!! -gritó le Vans desde el punto penal- ES UN   
ENGAÑO DE VINCENT!!! -no había terminado de decir la ultima frase cuando el   
guardameta belga dio un increíble salto estirando sus manos en busca del balón.  
** LO TENGO LO TENGO!!! - exclamó fuertemente Staelens desde el aire mientras sus   
manos intentaban coger la esférica que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ellas-   
"demonios! Que manera de girar tan extraña la de el balón!" -al estar a escasos segundos de   
ser atrapada por el gato la esférica describió una curva muy pronunciada con dirección   
contraria a la portería escapándose velozmente del alcance de las manos del portero quien   
quedo suspendido en el aire cazando mariposas. -QUE DEMONIOS ES....!!!! .  
** DEFENSA!!! A INTERCEPTAR A CRIS!!!! -grito le Vans mientras corría desesperado   
al percatarse del destino del balón, 2 hombres mas aparte de el se dirigían hacia van   
Helsing quien esperaba el balón muy tranquilo desde fuera del área en posición de tiro.  
** ES MIA!!!!! -gritó van Helsing al observar el balón que venia hacia el a unos 3 metros   
de altura en su rostro armonizaba una sonrisa con sus ojos glaciales.  
** No le va a atrapar!! -exclamó Staelens quien ya había tocado tierra y estaba tirado fuera   
del arco a unos 2 mts de su poste derecho. -va muy alta!!  
** NO VAS A TIRAR CRIS!!!! -grito le Vans despegándose del terreno en un increíble   
salto que dejo atónitos a los demás defensas, van Helsing también levanto vuelo girando en   
el aire en posición invertida preparándose para realizar una chilena, el balon ya estaba   
haciendo contacto con su botín cuando la cabeza de le Vans se interpuso tratando de   
bloquear el disparo.  
** ANOTARE!!!!!! -exclamó van Helsing apretando sus dientes mientras hacia fuerza con   
su pierna derecha intentando quitar el obstáculo impuesto por su compañero, le Vans por su   
parte apoyaba su cuerpo en su cabeza tratando de restarle potencia a la pierna del capitán   
belga.  
** "!demonioos no puedo resistirlo!!!!!!!" -penso le Vans al rendirse ante la fuerza de van   
Helsing, el defensa belga salió despedido forzosamente a un lado mientras van Helsing   
completaba su chilena con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el balón se transformo en una   
especie de bola de fuego que se encaminaba velozmente pasando sobre los demás defensas   
con destino al vértice superior izquierdo de la portería de Staelens.  
** NO VAS A ANOTARME CAPITAN!!!! - Gritó Staelens corriendo a una gran   
velocidad desde el sitio donde había caído hacia la portería que estaba completamente   
desguarnecida. -OLAFO!!!! LA CATAPULTA!!!!! -se dirigió con un fuerte grito al   
defensa belga que estaba ubicado aun en el poste derecho, este ultimo adopto una posición   
de quaterback de fútbol americano inclinándose hacia delante mientras se tomaba sus   
manos formando una especie de posapie con las mismas (por estos lugares le llamamos la   
pata de gallina), mientras tanto el balón ya se encontraba a escasos metros del área chica,   
Rufus Staelens apodado el gato por sus compañeros poso su pie derecho en las manos de su   
amigo quien con un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo impulso incorporándose rápidamente   
despidiendo velozmente al portero belga por el aire a gran velocidad, Rufus Staelens   
comenzó a cruzar velozmente la portería dirigiéndose hacia el vértice superior izquierdo   
objetivo del balón.  
** VAMOS RUFUS!!! TU PUEDES!!!! -gritaban en conjunto todos los jugadores que se   
encontraban en el campo, aun aquellos que no estaban en la acción y que miraban   
expectantes desde sus lugares de entrenamiento, inclusive D'Varennes contemplaba con   
asombro la jugada  
** LO VOY A DETENER MALDICION!!!! - Staelens y el balón hicieron un fuerte   
contacto en el ángulo, el portero había estirado lo mas posible su brazo derecho provocando   
que el balón y su mano se midiesen en un mano a mano de fuerzas opuestas cada uno   
empujando por su lado, van Helsing quien ya había aterrizado de pie miraba con una   
sonrisa en su rostro el grandioso esfuerzo de su compañero de equipo, le Vans aun   
permanecía en el suelo algo aturdido en consecuencia de la dura batalla campal que había   
tenido con su capitán, sin embargo no despegaba sus ojos del portero belga. -"maldita sea   
no me vas a ganar condenadillo!!!" - el balón de repente se deslizo por la mano enguantada   
de Staelens quien ya no la pudo soportar mas y se desvío hacia arriba para estrellarse con el   
vértice que unía el vertical izquierdo de la portería con el larguero, el gato cayo   
aparatosamente al suelo mientras el balón salía finalmente por encima del arco.  
** LO DETUVISTE GATO!!!! ESE ES MI GATO!!!! -gritaba entusiasmado Olaf van   
Stolens quien corría alegremente a ayudar a incorporarse a su compañero que permanecía   
tendido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.  
** ARRIBA GATO!! JEJE!! -gritaba uniéndose al barullo van der Elder desde la esquina   
de córner, le Vans también se incorporo alegre desde su lugar con un rostro sudado por el   
esfuerzo, luego fijo su mirada en el capitán van Helsing quien se encontraba a escasos   
metros de él y el cual mostraba también una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, algo muy   
raro de ver en el comúnmente.  
** Fue una gran atajada -dijo el Dt D'varennes quien se encontraba en el banco ubicado al   
otro lado del terreno al Dr. Ricardo Stroess medico oficial de la selección, un hombre de   
aspecto amigable de unos 49 años de edad al cual su cabello corto encanecido por sus   
patillas que daba la impresión de tener menos por sus facciones tan bien conservadas.  
** Jeje! Es cierto mi buen Dt, fue una excelente atajada! -contesto este sonriéndole -es un   
guardameta muy notable.  
** El mejor, mi apreciado doctor... el mejor!.. jeje!  
** JAJA!!! NO LES DIJE QUE YO ERA EL MEJOR DEL PLANETA JAJA!! -exclamó   
Staelens mientras de un salto se ubico sobre el larguero adoptando su acostumbrada pose de   
soberbia con su mano en el pecho, de pronto un fuerte balonazo en la cara lo derribo del   
lugar donde se encontraba haciéndole rebotar contra las redes superiores del arco para   
finalmente caer detrás del mismo, antes de su caída "el gato" observo que el balón había   
salido del botín izquierdo de van der Elder quien se encontraba ahora riendo a carcajadas   
sin parar.  
** Jejeje!! Ooppsss! Lo siento Rufus! Créeme que trate de retener mi impulso, pero es que   
hay cosas en la vida las cuales no puedo resistir! Jeje!.  
** MALDITO FANTASMA!! YA VERAS CUANDO TE AGARRE!! Snif.... -gritó   
fuertemente "el gato" partiendo rápidamente en persecución de su amigo quien ya había   
desaparecido internándose en el túnel que lleva a camerinos, los demás jugadores y técnicos   
reían al ver la expresión de furia del portero belga.  
  
Yokohama. Japón. Encuentro final entre las secundarias del Toho v.s El Furano por   
el campeonato Nacional pre-juvenil. Tiempos extras 2x2 a un minuto del final.  
** demonios!! No puedo pararlo!! Es muy veloz!!!  
** VAMOS TAKABISHI! DEBES PARARLO!!! -gritaba el Dt del Toho Aiukuro Nanami   
quien teniendo apenas 6 meses con el equipo había demostrado ser uno de los mejores, el   
estadio rugía de emoción ante el emocionante encuentro que se desarrollaba en esos   
instantes, dos grandes equipos se median en el terreno unos de azul obscuro con blanco,   
otros de blanco y naranja, ambos deseaban mas que nada llevarse la bandera insignia de   
campeones nacionales una bandera que el Toho se había acostumbrado a poseer junto al   
Nankatsu los últimos años en casi todas la categorías, ahora era el turno de la nueva   
generación de juveniles del Furano el poder conquistarla, un joven de cabello negro cortado   
al estilo "hongo" y con unos ojos azules penetrantes volaba literalmente por el terreno a una   
gran velocidad por la banda izquierda dejando atrás fácilmente a todos los defensas del   
Toho, en su dorsal llevaba orgullosamente el numero 10 sobre el cual se leía en grandes   
letras negras su nombre:" K. Akenko", poseía unas cualidades extraordinarias en el manejo   
del balón y aunque el encuentro se había tornado difícil para ambos equipos su superioridad   
ante los demás jugadores era evidente.  
** "anotare el gol del triunfo! Si lo anotare!... les demostrare que soy el mejor!!!" - una   
sonrisa parsimoniosa se dibujo en la cara del joven centrodelantero japonés de 15 años   
mientras se acercaba al área grande de la portería del Toho, solo quedaban frente a frente, él   
y el portero- "la bandera es nuestra!!!" - un fuerte disparo nació en esos momentos de su   
botín izquierdo, la esférica se elipsó ante la potencia del mismo, el portero del Toho   
esperaba nervioso frente a la cabaña, el balón que iba a una velocidad endemoniada se   
incrusto en el vértice superior derecho del arco dejando al portero impávido y paralizado de   
asombro mientras esta rompía la red para ir a parar en las tribunas, el estadio había   
enmudecido... Había surgido una nueva estrella... su historia apenas comenzaba...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: bien me tarde bastante para poder terminar este capitulo, les ruego   
me disculpen pero estaba enfermo, bueno como habrán observado ya casi hemos llegado al   
partido contra Bélgica, aquí di a conocer un poco del pasado de van Helsing de manera   
muy fugaz, algo así como para dejar un poco para después, si se dieron cuenta en realidad   
fue una pesadilla o sueño del mismo ven Helsing lo que dio cabida a este recuerdo del   
pasado del jugador, esos sueños se repetirán dejándonos conocer un poco mas de su   
infancia después de la muerte de su madre, su adolescencia sus amigos etc, para mi es un   
personaje muy extraño y misterioso, poco a poco iré descubriendo mas su personalidad, en   
cuanto a sus compañeros de selección pues aquí también conocimos un poco de algunos de   
ellos, como habrán notado no será nada fácil vencer a estos muchachos, el capitulo en   
resumen es un abrebocas mas para el gran encuentro que escenificaran estas selecciones,   
espero que sea de su agrado y los mantenga atentos a mi historia, el próximo capitulo lo he   
titulado "EL ANGEL Y EL TIGRE" en donde leeremos como Steve Hyuga y Cristopher   
van Helsing por fin se conocen personalmente y la reacción de cada uno de ellos, es, para   
adelantarles un poco, el comienzo de una rivalidad entre dos personas que tienen algo en   
común, la dura vida que de niños llevaron, dos personalidades muy parecidas en el campo   
de juego que se pondrán a prueba en el partido que decidirá quien de los dos es el mejor y   
cual de ellos levara a su selección a la fase final de los 16 mejores equipos del mundo para   
decidir el campeón en parís, también les relatare lo que sucedió con las pobres chicas en   
España, y como se las ingeniaran para poder viajar a Bélgica, y por supuesto no podemos   
olvidar al chico nuevo que acaba de ganar el campeonato nacional en Japón, este personaje   
es un experimento mío que espero le de un toque de emoción a la historia, el capitulo   
venidero será sin duda el mas largo que habré escrito hasta ahora, le envío un saludo a   
Faca... a todos gracias...  
  
Escribanme a caballero_dorado2000@yahoo.com.mx 


	5. "El Angel y El Tigre"

MI TROFEO DE AMOR  
  
Capitulo 5 " El Ángel y el tigre"  
  
  
  
I. El ángel.  
  
  
El ambiente en la embajada japonesa de Madrid estaba muy agitado, desde muy   
temprano se llevaban a cabo los últimos preparativos para recibir al ministro de relaciones   
exteriores de Alemania Otto Von Stapen hombre famoso por su carácter tan fuerte en el   
manejo de la política exterior alemana, el motivo del agasajo: estrechar mas los lazos de   
diplomacia entre estas dos naciones así como la planificación de una visita del jefe de   
estado alemán que se llevaría a cabo en pocas semanas al Japón.  
una buena parte de los empleados de mantenimiento en conjunto con los de una   
compañía de festejos deambulaba por los pasillos de la hermosa sede realizando labores de   
limpieza general y preparando todo para el evento que se realizaría en pocas horas, unos   
minutos atrás tres hermosas chicas habían llegado y esperaban en un lujoso salón de espera   
decorado con llamativos frescos de origen japonés, y de algunos pintores franceses como   
Frauchet, que descansaban imponentes en las paredes del lugar, las tres jóvenes observaban   
embelesadas aquellos paisajes plasmados en los lienzos con detenimiento sin percatarse que   
estaban siendo observadas por un hombre de unos 35 años, de baja estatura, tez blanca y   
ojos negros muy brillantes, Aiomoro Nagasama, secretario privado del embajador, en su   
rostro se dibujo una sonrisa mientras se presentaba formalmente con las tres niñas.  
  
  
** Bienvenidas señoritas, buenos días. Mi nombre es Nagasama Aiomoro, soy el secretario   
privado de su excelencia.  
  
** Gracias. Buenos días señor Nagasama es un honor conocerle mi nombre es Patty sanada,   
ella es Floreda Sakawa y por ultimo Misado Fujita. – contesto patty con una sonrisa   
mientras reverenciaba en saludo, sus compañeras hicieron el mismo gesto  
.  
** Es un honor. Ya estoy al corriente de todo señoritas y créanme que lamento mucho el   
infortunio por el que han atravesado, pero no se preocupen les prestaremos la colaboración   
necesaria para que su asunto termine de buena manera, ahora por favor síganme para   
hacerle las pruebas a la señorita que aspira el cargo de traductora temporal – dijo Nagasama   
haciendo un gesto de invitación hacia una de las habitaciones que le servia de oficina, los   
rostros de las tres jóvenes irradiaban esperanza mientras seguían al secretario a su   
despacho.  
  
El despacho de Aiomoro Nagasama era de un lujo abrumador, a simple vista quien   
entraba en el se preguntaba internamente si el no era el embajador mismo y no su secretario   
privado, hermosos muebles de terciopelo rojo adornaban la habitación acompañados de   
lujosos objetos antiguos japoneses que causarían admiración en cualquier museo, una gran   
biblioteca terminaba de darle presencia a ese lugar sobre la que se encontraban pequeños   
bonsáis muy bien cultivados a primera impresión se podría estar seguro de que la persona   
que laboraba allí tenia un refinado gusto y era una de las mas representativas de la   
diplomacia japonesa.  
  
** Por favor tomen asiento. ¿Desean algo de beber?. –interrogo cortésmente el anfitrión.  
  
** No, no por favor no se moleste –contesto Patty esbozando una sonrisa, sus compañeras   
se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.  
  
** Bien, entonces vayamos al grano, pero antes quisiera hacer unas preguntas de rigor y les   
confieso también cierta curiosidad de mi parte en ellas –una mirada suspicaz se reflejo en   
los brillantes ojos del señor Nagasama.  
  
** Si señor, pregunte lo que quiera. –se adelanto a decir Floreda antes de que Patty   
interviniese.  
  
** Muy bien. Según lo que le relataron a mi secretaria una amiga de ustedes les ofreció   
llevarles a Bruselas en el avión privado de su padre. Akita Mitsuro. Es su nombre ¿estoy en   
lo correcto?.  
  
** Así es señor –respondió Patty.  
  
** Bien. Conozco a su padre el señor Mitsuro. Un importante hombre de negocios en   
Sudamérica y a su hija tuve el placer de verle hace unos días por aquí en la embajada,   
resolviendo algunos asuntos, una linda criatura sin duda. Ahora bien, también conozco a su   
padre señorita Fuguita, es muy buen amigo del embajador, y un hombre que nos ha   
ayudado mucho con sus negocios de exportacion e importacion con el gobierno español, le   
confieso que nos agrada mucho poderle ayudar a usted y sus amigas en este asunto.  
  
** gra... gracias señor – la voz de Misado sonaba turbada del asombro, Patty y Floreda   
intercambiaron miradas de confusión.  
  
** De nada, no se preocupe, además es también un deber de nosotros para con nuestros   
compatriotas el poder ayudarles en apuros cuando se encuentran en los países donde   
estamos radicados. Mi siguiente pregunta tiene que ver con la señorita Mitsuro. Según   
ustedes ella partió anoche rumbo a Río de Janeiro de emergencia ¿es cierto?. – Nagasama   
se recostó un poco en su asiento de cuero y acomodo su corbata sin dejar de mirar a las   
jóvenes esperando respuesta.  
  
** Pues si. Así es señor, nos dejo un mensaje con un chico que trabaja en el aeropuerto   
disculpándose por el inconveniente. –explico misado aun confundida.  
  
** Bien....hmm... pues les diré sinceramente que eso es algo imposible jóvenes. – dijo   
Nagasama sonriente. – ningún ciudadano japonés entra o sale del país sin que nosotros nos   
enteremos, la embajada recibe parte de las aerolíneas así como de las naves privadas de la   
entrada o salida de ciudadanos nuestros hacia cualquier destino del planeta, y mi asistente   
me informo también que el learjet propiedad del señor Mitsuro aun se encuentra   
estacionado en uno de los hangares del aeropuerto internacional de Madrid.  
  
** Pe... pe... pero... eso fue lo que nos dijo ese joven anoche! –exclamo misado indignada.   
–esa infe...  
  
** Cof, cof... lo sentimos mucho señor Nagasama no quisimos hacerle perder el tiempo. –   
se excuso rápidamente Patty mientras Floreda le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos a   
Misado por la palabrota que unos momentos atrás estuvo por soltar a los cuatro vientos,   
Misado sonrojada disimulaba su turbación.  
  
** No se preocupen señoritas, entiendo que esto fue una broma de su amiga un poco pesada   
a mi modo de ver, pero no me han hecho perder mi tiempo. Y aprovechando que están aquí   
sin dinero y debido a el buen manejo del idioma alemán y a la buena presencia de la   
señorita Fujita, nos honraría sin duda que sirviese de interprete a la reunión que se llevara a   
cabo en unas horas entre nuestro embajador y el ministro alemán, creo que mil dólares no   
esta nada mal por el trabajo ¿no lo creen? –termino diciendo Nagasama esperando la   
reacción de las jóvenes.  
  
** MIL DOLARES!!! – exclamo misado levantándose de su asiento muy entusiasmada,   
Floreda y Patty enrojecieron ante la reacción de su amiga mientras el secretario dejo   
escapar una pequeña carcajada.  
  
** Muy bien pues el trabajo es suyo señorita Fujita! –termino diciendo Nagasama muy   
sonriente.  
  
** Si señor!...  
  
  
Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento de la mañana, Christopher Van Helsing y Michel   
Le Vans caminaban juntos por los pasillos de salida del estadio nacional, ambos jugadores   
portaban el atuendo deportivo de color blanco de la selección y se disponían a salir a la   
calle en busca de transporte con dirección al centro de la ciudad, el día se había puesto un   
poco caluroso debido a la cercanía de la hora del almuerzo, le Vans le había pedido a Van   
Helsing casi rogándole que le acompañase a visitar a su tía quien estaba enferma, este   
ultimo no estaba muy dispuesto a aceptar pero se vio obligado debido a las múltiples   
peticiones de su compañero de habitación, Michel había pensado en invitar de nuevo a   
Rufus pero este había desaparecido sin explicación de los vestuarios, en el fondo le   
comprendía "pobre Gato" pensaba mientras sonreía al observar el serio semblante del   
capitán Van Helsing quien caminaba a su lado, "lo siento Cris, pero necesito usarte a ti esta   
vez", una voz le espabilo de inmediato.  
  
** oye Le Vans! Como es que tu tía nunca mejora de su enfermedad...digo se que no es mi   
asunto pero, todas las semanas pides permiso al entrenador con la misma excusa y siempre   
le pides a alguien del equipo que te acompañe ¿me dices la verdad ahora o deseas   
sorprenderme?. – el rostro de Le Vans enrojeció ante las deducciones de su compañero,   
Van Helsing esperaba respuesta mientras llegaban a la parada de autobuses frente al   
estadio.  
  
** Veras Cris, eh... es que mi tía es una persona que padece... bien esa enfermedad que en   
realidad no es enfermedad pero que la gente se imagina que es enfermedad me   
entiendes?..."ufff, espero que se haya confundido y no pregunte nada mas"   
  
** Bien por lo que me dices entonces es hipocondríaca, pero aun no entiendo que beneficio   
le acarrea que tu la visites tan seguido, comprendo que necesite de la familia pero porque   
nunca vas solo...eso no lo entiendo –dijo Van Helsing tomando asiento en uno de los   
lugares del autobús al que habían subido, Le Vans disimulo no haberle oído mientras   
observaba a través del cristal de la ventana el movimiento del vehículo por la ciudad.  
  
** Aun no me contestas Le Vans.  
  
** Por cierto Cris, es la primera vez que charlas con alguien mas de 2 minutos de temas no   
relacionados con el Soccer, me gustaría saber a que se debe tu insociabilidad con las demás   
personas? Es decir, no eres muy conversador, y nunca te he visto bromear ni compartir con   
los demás miembros del equipo a no ser en una practica o un partido, hasta me extraña que   
hayas aceptado acompañarme, ¿acaso sufres algún tipo de trauma? – Michel esperaba con   
curiosidad la reacción de su compañero ante la pregunta que acababa de hacer, quería   
probar cuan ciertos eran los rumores de que el capitán Van Helsing era tan antiparabolico   
como una estatua de piedra.   
  
** Haces preguntas muy interesantes Le Vans, pero antes de contestarlas quisiera que tu me   
respondas dos a mi por favor – la mirada fría y calculadora de Van Helsing se mantenía   
hacia el frente sin dignarse a dirigirla a su compañero que le escuchaba  
  
** Bien, que quieres saber cris, pero recuerda que aun me debes una respuesta.  
  
** Dime ¿cuántos goles marcaremos el viernes para derrotar a los japoneses e ir al torneo   
final de París? Esa es mi primera pregunta... – Le Vans se sorprendió levantando sus cejas   
mientras Van Helsing aun observaba con aire de arrogancia hacia el frente sin mover un   
ápice su mirada, como si estuviese admirando algún extraño objeto que requiriera   
exclusivamente su atención.  
  
** Bien... no se... al parecer es un equipo muy fuerte Cris... he oído que su capitán...  
  
** Aun no contestas a mi pregunta Michel...  
  
** "demonios! Quien te crees que eres Van Helsing"- pensó el joven calvo enfadado -...   
vaya es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre de pila y no por mi apellido...  
  
** aun espero tu respuesta.  
  
** Oye como diablos esperas que te conteste una pregunta tan estúpida!, acaso me ves cara   
de pitonisa!... – la voz de Le Vans resonó claramente en todo el vehículo convirtiéndose en   
el centro de atención de los demás pasajeros incluso de su compañero quien le miraba con   
una sonrisa muy extraña, Le Vans enrojeció súbitamente.  
  
** Oye la pregunta que te hice es muy sencilla, lamento mucho que te enfadaras así...  
  
** no... no disculpa Cris, si te soy sincero no fue tu pregunta lo que me irrito, fue tu....   
bueno tu... tu...  
  
** mi forma de plantearla?  
  
** Si..., si oye, si te lo propusieras serias el hombre mas antipático y pesado de la tierra   
¿sabes? – Le Vans Asomo una pequeña risa que se incremento aun mas al observar que su   
compañero comenzaba levemente a sonreír también.  
  
** Bien Michel, como ya contestaste mis dos preguntas te has ganado el derecho de que yo   
responda las tuyas.  
  
** Pero si solo hiciste una Cris, y además no la he contestado todavía amigo... – el calvo   
observaba extrañado y confuso a Van Helsing quien volvía a retomar la mirada hacia el   
frente.  
  
** Te explicare... si te hubiese pedido que te describieses a ti mismo con toda la sinceridad   
posible ¿lo habrías podido hacer? –Van Helsing echo un rápido vistazo a su amigo de reojo.  
  
** Bueno... yo... es muy difícil entender lo que me tratas de decir amigo...  
  
** ¿Eres arrogante Michel?, te gusta pensar que eres mejor que los demás en tu posición y   
que es una ofensa para ti que alguien te humillase en un encuentro, no te sientes amenazado   
algunas veces?. –Van Helsing poso su mirada en el rostro de su amigo esperando   
calculadoramente la reacción de este.  
  
** Oye! No soy arrogante Cris! Respeto a mis rivales tanto en un campo de soccer como   
en cualquier parte, y no me siento amenazado por nadie, además déjame decirte compañero   
que eres el ser mas raro que haya tratado jamas, me quieres decir a que demonios vienen   
estas preguntas que están tan desconectadas unas de otras, no te entiendo en absoluto, por   
cierto si hay una persona arrogante en este autobús eres tu Cris... –Le Vans expresaba   
enfado tanto en su rostro como en su voz, aunque esta ultima se manifestaba en un tono   
pasivo pero con cierto nivel de ofensividad.  
  
** Bien Michel eso lo se, soy arrogante esa es una particularidad de mi naturaleza, ya tengo   
un mejor bosquejo de tu personalidad, discúlpame de nuevo si te hice enfadar, no quiero   
sonar ofensivo ni mucho menos como una persona sin escrúpulos pero el motivo de las dos   
preguntas que te hice no era otro mas que conocer un poco tu forma de ser de una manera   
bien sincera, te diré que no hay mejor forma de conocer a un individuo que a través de sus   
reacciones y manifestaciones emocionales... –Le Vans callaba muy confuso ante la   
explicación del capitán belga quien mostraba un semblante mas animado y entusiasta.  
  
** Oye Cris... no te entiendo un pito... de que rayos hablas?.  
  
** Veras, cuando reaccionaste ante la pregunta sobre el marcador que conseguiríamos para   
vencer a los japoneses, empezaste a buscar en tu mente una respuesta que se adaptase en   
beneficiar nuestro equipo pero sin menospreciar al rival, es decir, pensaste por un momento   
que sonaría terriblemente arrogante mencionar un marcador en particular, aunque en el   
fondo te habría agradado gritar a los cuatro vientos que les daríamos una goliza, luego al   
sentirte presionado ante mi insistencia en que contestaras la pregunta, adoptaste una   
posición defensiva lo cual sumado al terrible dilema que tenias en mente sobre el que   
respuesta dar hizo que tu enfado brotase de ti sin poder medir la s consecuencias de tu   
descontrol, con esto que acabo de decirte mas o menos, me di cuenta en primer lugar, que   
eres una persona muy inestable en el momento de manifestar tus opiniones fíjate que   
dudaste en contestar la pregunta sobre el marcador aun teniendo la verdadera respuesta en   
tu mente, pero por otro lado no tuviste reparos en demostrarme tu enfado ante la forma   
como te estaba presionado en la conversación y de lo incomodo que te sentías, me fije   
también que te gusta mucho aplicar esa filosofía llamada justicia y equidad aunque   
reprimas tus verdaderas intenciones, aquí vuelvo a redundar en lo del marcador y como no   
quisiste demostrar menosprecio ante nuestro rival...  
  
** Por un demonio! De que rayos estas hablando Van Helsing!... me asustas! Desde que te   
conozco eres una persona muy callada y ahora te derrapas en palabras – el rostro del calvo   
se lleno de admiración y desconcierto. – acaso eres un maldito psicólogo Cris, no entendí ni   
una palabra de la verborrea que acabas de vomitar... aquí nos quedamos! – termino   
diciendo el defensa belga señalando la parada del autobús a través de la ventana mientras   
presionaba el botón que advertía al conductor, Van Helsing se incorporo de su lugar   
seguido por su compañero caminando hacia la salida mientras el vehículo se detenía. – bien   
aquí es! –los dos jóvenes se encontraron frente a una hermosa plaza en la parte central de la   
ciudad y la cual estaba muy concurrida en ese momento, Le Vans giraba la mirada de lado a   
lado tratando de buscar algo con la misma, mientras Van Helsing prestaba mas atención a   
las personas que pasaban a su lado.  
  
** Demonios no las veo... donde estarán?... –murmuro el joven calvo adoptando una   
expresión de preocupación – si se atreven a embarcarme ya verán.., - Van Helsing quien   
apenas escucho una parte de las murmuraciones de su amigo de pronto centro su atención   
en el.  
  
** Acaso aquí vamos a ver a tu tía Le Vans?  
  
** Eh... que dijiste Cris? –contesto el aludido distraído sin dejar de buscar con su mirada a   
través de las personas que pasaban frente a ellos.  
  
** Que si aquí...  
  
** Hola Michel! –una voz de una jovencita se escucho justo detrás de los dos jóvenes, la   
chica rondaba los 16 años de edad, vestía un bonito vestido veraniego de color azul que   
hacia juego con el color de sus ojos, y su larga cabellera rubia estaba adornada con una   
boina de color blanco, Le Vans y Van Helsing se sorprendieron ante la inesperada   
aparición.  
  
** Eh! ...ah! pense que no vendrías! – la voz del defensa belga se entrecorto un poco con   
las primeras frases, Van Helsing permanecía observando a su compañero algo extrañado.  
  
** Lo siento Michel, me retrase por culpa de Natasha, tardamos mucho en convencer a su   
mama para que la dejase acompañarme hasta aquí, y bien sabes que la única forma de que   
mi mama no sospeche algo es que ella me acompañe.   
  
** Y donde esta? No la veo por ningún lado...  
  
** Esta esperándonos en la fila del cine comprando los boletos, vi que había una larga cola   
y decidimos que yo vendría a buscarte mientras ella nos guarda un lugar en la fila. –los ojos   
de la hermosa joven se posaron en Van Helsing quien aun parecía confundido, luego los   
poso de nuevo en Le Vans quien estaba enrojecido. –me presentas a tu amigo?.  
  
** Eh...ah...si..si, perdóname, Cris, ella es Marianne, Marianne, el es Christopher, mi   
compañero de equipo en la selección y nuestro capitán, ya te hable de el...–Van Helsing se   
limito a hacer un breve movimiento con la cabeza y a darle la mano a la joven, esta ultima   
le correspondió muy cortésmente.  
  
** Mucho gusto en conocerte!, así que tu eres el famoso "ángel".  
  
** "Angel"? – se intrigo van Helsing mirando la joven.  
  
** Si, no te llaman así en los periódicos? –le interrogo la joven con una sonrisa.  
  
** Ah! No lo sabia.   
  
** Pense que traerías a Rufus de nuevo Michel ¿porque no quiso acompañarte?  
  
**Eh... bien... se sintió algo mal de su estomago y el entrenador decidió practicarle un   
examen para descartar cualquier anormalidad tu sabes...  
  
** Staelens estaba enfermo? Pero en la practica se vei... – antes de que pudiese completar la   
frase Le Vans dio un salto hacia su compañero tapándole la boca con su mano mientras   
sonreía nerviosamente, la chica les miro confundida pero le resto importancia al hecho  
  
** Espero que se mejore...bien... porque no nos vamos ya , la pobre Naty debe estar   
preocupada. – exclamo la joven mientras tomaba de la mano a Michel, este ultimo se   
sonrojo al percatarse que su compañero le observaba  
  
La joven pareja caminaba tomada de la mano seguida por Van Helsing, este ultimo no   
se mostraba incomodo a pesar de haber sido engañado por su compañero y ver la tamaña   
farsa que este había montado con su supuesta tía, caminaron unas 3 manzanas calle abajo   
hasta llegar a un local de dos pisos bastante grande en el que se podía leer un aviso de neon   
apagado que rezaba "Star wars: episode I the phantom menace", una larga fila de personas   
se extendía desde la taquilla del lugar hasta la acera del frente, al parecer una gran cantidad   
de jóvenes había decidido no perderse la ultima superproducción de George Lucas,   
incluyendo a Le Vans y sus amigas, los tres se detuvieron muy cerca de la entrada.  
  
** la alcanzas a ver? –pregunto Michel a su compañera mientras examinaba los alrededores   
con la mirada.  
  
** Aun no...   
  
** Oye allí viene – exclamo Le Vans, una joven de estatura media, con cabello negro corto   
y ojos verdes claros agitaba su mano desde donde venia mostrando unos boletos muy   
entusiasmada tenia un rostro muy juvenil de hermosas facciones ovaladas, vestía shorts de   
Jean cortos café y una camiseta blanca, muy a la moda deportiva, en pocos momentos se   
reunió con los demás.  
  
** Uff...hasta que por fin llegaron chicos! Me costo un poco de trabajo conseguir los   
boletos pero valen la pena no? –dijo sonriendo, sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en Van   
Helsing.  
  
** Pero, como los conseguiste tan rápido Naty? Solo hace 15 minutos que te deje y hay una   
cola terrible, pense que por lo menos tardaríamos unas dos horas en conseguirlos –  
Marianna le observaba con una mezcla de extrañes y asombro en su rostro, Le Vans y Van   
Helsing permanecían en silencio, expectante el primero y el ultimo desinteresado.  
  
** Eso te lo cuento después, de vez en cuando hay que utilizar mis métodos! Por lo visto   
"Mechas" no quiso venir verdad? –pregunto la joven directamente a Van Helsing   
refiriéndose a Rufus Staelens, este ultimo reacciono sin sorprenderse.  
  
** Al parecer así es –contesto naturalmente.  
  
** Me llamo Natasha y tu?   
  
** Christopher, Christopher Van Helsing   
  
** Si chico y yo soy Bond, James Bond.... –Van Helsing quedo confundido por lo que   
acababa de decir la chica, esta comprendió la ineficacia de su broma. -perdona era una   
broma, Vaya así que tu eres el capitán Van Helsing, el chico raro como dicen "Mechas" y   
Michel – este ultimo enrojeció súbitamente al quedar al descubierto por la franqueza de la   
joven, Marianna sonreía divertida ante la reacción de su calvo acompañante  
  
** Así es, soy el capitán Van Helsing, el chico raro como dicen Staelens y Le Vans.  
  
** Pues encantada de conocerte "chico raro" , ahora que acabamos con las presentaciones   
tómame de la mano y entremos a disfrutar de la película, seria una descortesía de tu parte   
no hacerlo, ya que por lo visto serás mi pareja el día de hoy. – agrego Natasha sonriendo,   
Van Helsing ofreció su mano cortésmente a la joven quien la tomo inmediatamente, Michel   
y Marianna no se sorprendieron con la actitud de su amiga , ya conocían de antemano su   
comportamiento tan extrovertido e impredecible, ambas parejas emprendieron el camino a   
la entrada tomados de la mano desapareciendo en el interior del lugar.  
  
  
No muy lejos de allí, caminaban Benji Price y Tom Misaki observando las vitrinas de   
los locales de comercio en la ciudad charlando muy amenamente, habían decidido salir a   
conocer un poco la misma antes del entrenamiento de la tarde, iban en dirección a la plaza   
donde momentos antes habían estado los dos jugadores belgas, el día estaba un poco   
caluroso pero aun así no dejaba de ser agradable.  
  
** oye Tom que crees que les habrá pasado a las chicas? –pregunto Benji disimulando su   
preocupación acomodándose la visera de la gorra, ambos llevaban el mono deportivo de la   
selección, el tradicional blanco con la bandera japonesa bordada en la parte superior   
izquierda de su pecho.  
  
** No te preocupes, tal vez decidieron viajar hoy, por cierto que emocionado estoy por el   
partido del viernes, estoy ansioso por jugar...  
  
** tienes razón, quizás decidieron eso, es lo mejor, así llegaran aquí en la tarde y se   
evitaran el trasnocho.  
  
** Oye Benji, que te pasa, te dije que estoy muy emociona...  
  
** Lo siento Tom, te escuche, yo también lo estoy...  
  
** te preocupa misado no? –pregunto Tom sonriendo.  
  
** No!, como crees! Simplemente me dio curiosidad nada mas!, es solo una amiga. –Benji   
desvió su mirada al otro lado de la calle, Tom asomo su cara hasta encontrarse nuevamente   
con la de su amigo que había enrojecido. –Misaki que haces –le reclamo este ultimo   
enojado.  
  
** Jejeje! Benji a ti te gusta la chica!   
  
** Ya cállate! –exclamo el portero japonés –por cierto que hora es?   
  
** Oye contéstame, te gusta la chica verdad? No cambies de tema...  
  
** Ya en serio Tom dime que hora es!  
  
** Esta bien, comprendo tu silencio, son la 1 y 20 minutos, la practica es a las 5 así que eso   
nos da unas 3 horas para disfrutar de la ciudad, sigamos caminando a ver que encontramos   
para entretenernos.  
  
** Que te parece si vamos a ver una película, veo un cine al otro lado de la calle.  
  
** Si, pero se ve que hay una fila muy larga, tardaríamos horas en conseguir entradas –dijo   
Tom mientras observaba la larga fila que se agolpaba aun en las taquillas del lugar.  
  
** Por lo menos echemos un vistazo a la cartelera para ver que películas pasan, debe haber   
un estreno muy bueno si hay tanta gente.  
  
** Esta bien crucemos la calle.  
  
  
  
En el interior del teatro los cuatro jóvenes habían tomado asiento, la película era de   
rodaje continuo así que iba casi a la mitad por lo que prefirieron tomar los lugares de ultima   
fila para no molestar a nadie, la sala estaba abarrotada de personas que suspiraban de   
emoción con cada escena de la famosa saga de George Lucas, Michel se sentó entre   
Marianna y Van Helsing, quedando Natasha a un lado de este ultimo, le Vans le susurraba   
al oído a Marianna cosas que solo ellos dos podían entender, la joven reía suavemente con   
mucha picardía, Van Helsing y Natasha se concentraron mas en observar la película.  
  
** ya puedes soltar mi mano chico raro – dijo Natasha suavemente a Van Helsing quien se   
sonrojo notablemente a pesar de la oscuridad que allí reinaba, el joven capitán belga soltó la   
mano de su acompañante como si algún destello de electricidad le hubiese alcanzado de   
repente, Natasha cubrió su boca con la mano evitando reír ante la reacción del joven.  
  
** lo siento –se disculpo Van Helsing retomando el aplomo y la frialdad que lo   
caracterizaba  
  
** oye dime algo chico raro...  
  
** mi nombre es Christopher – aclaro Van Helsing sin desviar su mirada de la gran   
pantalla.  
  
** Bien, Christopher, aunque mejor te llamare Cris, como lo hace Michel, te molesta que   
yo también lo haga?.  
  
** Como quieras, no es relevante .  
  
** No eres muy conversador verdad?, sabes? Es una lastima que la película haya   
comenzado antes que entráramos, es muy tedioso ver algo que no puedes entender debido a   
que no sabes lo que sucedió al principio. – Natasha observaba a Van Helsing, mientras este   
ultimo no movía un ápice su mirada de la pantalla, la joven callo al no obtener respuesta   
alguna a su comentario, noto que lo que Van Helsing observaba no era la película, los ojos   
de el parecían estar en una especie de trance hipnótico muy extraño, prefirió entonces dejar   
que su acompañante siguiese disfrutando de esa especie de viaje mental en el que parecía   
sumido y se concentro en tratar de entender la película. – que suerte tengo con los chicos   
raros... –pensó.  
  
  
  
Verano de 1996... hogar de huérfanos "Saint Chapel". Bruselas.  
  
  
  
El pequeño Christopher Van Helsing de solo 7 años de edad, atravesaba la gran puerta   
que daba al interior del hogar de huérfanos "Saint Chapel" en la calle Grenville un suburbio   
ubicado en la parte sur de la ciudad de Bruselas, era un edifico de ladrillo muy antiguo de 4   
pisos que abarcaba a simple vista toda la manzana de esa calle, muchos ventanales   
protegidos por fuertes rejas se asomaban por sus paredes dándole al lugar un aire de   
encierro que le hacia asemejar mas bien a una prisión, el chiquillo iba acompañado de una   
joven oficial de policía quien le llevaba de la mano, la mujer era de mediana estatura, y su   
uniforme le quedaba algo grande, Van Helsing sudaba copiosamente, después de todo solo   
era un niño mas, huérfano al que el destino le sumaba a su ya turbulenta vida una   
experiencia mas, y al que el nerviosismo hacia mella en su desgastada mente, trataba de   
buscar apoyo con su mirada fija en su acompañante, pero esta ni se dignaba a verlo,   
pareciese que ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de paseos con chicos en sus mismas   
circunstancias y solo se limitaba a conducirlo hacia una especie de despacho que el   
pequeño encontró muy acogedor, decorado en su totalidad por muebles de madera obscura   
que aunque ensombrecían el sitio contrastaban según su opinión con la persona que de   
pronto se planto frente a ellos con aire de desdén.  
  
** buenos días oficial Levinson!, así que este es el pequeño! –una voz muy gruesa, al   
parecer aquejada por la edad se dejo escuchar proveniente de una mujer obesa, con el   
cabello rojizo y unos 50 años de edad, las facciones de su rostro estaban contraídas por una   
seriedad bizarra, era sin duda el rostro de una bruja pensó por un instante el pequeño, una   
leve sonrisa irónica se dibujo de pronto en el mismo.  
  
** Así es Señora directora –afirmo con la cabeza la joven oficial, que permanecía de pie   
junto al vástago esperando ser invitada a sentarse por su interlocutora, quien acababa de   
hacerlo frente a su escritorio.  
  
** Tome asiento oficial, por favor, y tu también querido –ordeno la directora secamente. –   
bien, déjenme actualizarme... –acabo diciendo mientras tomaba una carpeta amarilla que   
estaba sobre su escritorio y en la que el pequeño Cris logro leer su nombre en la portada   
escrito con marcador rojo. –umm..., así que tu madre se suicido...umm, has debido ser una   
carga muy pesada para ella hijo –las palabras de la gorda surtieron efecto en el vulnerable   
pequeño quien se estremeció levemente en su asiento, los ojos del pequeño se   
humedecieron espontáneamente. -...según este reporte, tu madre era una de esas   
mujerzuelas que trabajan en el centro de Bruselas... dime, que relación tenias con ella   
exactamente? – una lagrima se dejo escurrir por una de las mejillas del niño, que empuñaba   
sus manos con fuerza sobre sus piernas, para otro niño de su edad estas palabras no habrían   
surtido efecto alguno ya que no estaban familiarizados con esos términos, pero en el caso   
del pequeño Van Helsing quien era superdotado a nivel intelectual, y al que los libros de la   
biblioteca habían educado recompensándolo por su interés, el sonido de las mismas le   
habían llegado a punzar su orgullo enfureciéndolo internamente, contra su madre, contra   
esta mujer obesa y contra el mundo, el pequeño no se digno a contestar –que te ocurre!   
Acaso eres sordo¡? Eso no lo dice mi reporte! Aquí dice que no eres sordo... te pregunte   
que relación llevabas con tu madre? –volvió a insistir la directora indignada ante la   
pasividad que demostraba el joven quien en un movimiento con su mano limpio sus   
lagrimas.  
  
** Seño...ra... si todo esta en su reporte que objeto tienen sus preguntas? –respondió el   
chiquillo con nerviosismo pero con una fijeza en su mirada que helo a su interlocutora.  
  
** Pequeño... insolente –exclamo la mujer alzando la voz- ...como te atreves a contestar de   
esa manera –la oficial observaba divirtiéndose internamente ante la situación que estaba   
presentándose – bien..., no dejare que un insolente como tu de apenas 6 años me provoque   
un infarto, sal de mi oficina con la oficial, de ahora en adelante, trabajaras muy duro aquí   
para costearte tu vida hasta que cumplas los 12, a esa edad quedas por tu cuenta, así que   
aprovecha muy bien tu estancia en este hospicio para aprender algún oficio útil... has   
entendido?  
  
** Si señora... –contesto Van Helsing levantándose de su asiento.  
  
** No te he dado mi consentimiento para levantarte, además de insolente irrespetuoso!,   
tendremos que hacer un buen trabajo contigo.  
  
** Señora, hace un momento usted me autorizo a levantarme cuando me pidió salir de su   
oficina – la directora permaneció en silencio mientras observaba al pequeño niño rubio   
abandonar la habitación.  
  
** Que niño mas extraño, espero no tener problemas con el aquí, puede retirarse oficial   
Levinson, presente al chico a los demás jóvenes.  
  
** Si señora directora. –respondió la oficial levantándose para abandonar el lugar.  
  
** A pesar de todo tiene carácter el mocoso... –termino pensando la gorda concentrándose   
en leer con mayor detenimiento el expediente del chico. –veamos si ese carácter le ayuda a   
sobrevivir...  
  
La campana que indicaba el receso de actividades para el almuerzo en Saint Chapel,   
resonaba por todo el lugar, una gran cantidad de jóvenes entre los 4 y los 12 años se   
empezaban a formar en un extenso patio central ubicado en el interior del edificio, en   
menos de 2 minutos se formaron tres largas filas de unos 60 chicos cada una, era una   
costumbre en Saint Chapel que antes de comer se pasara una revista al estilo militar para   
revisar las manos y la higiene de cada uno de los muchachos, el pobre desafortunado que   
cometiese alguna falta no probaría bocado alguno en todo el resto del día, la encargada de   
hacer esta revista era la Señora Fluimberg, una Vieja zorra que llevaba mas de 20 años   
trabajando en el hospicio y que tenia fama de disfrutar castigando a quien quisiese. Su   
rostro según la mayoría de los muchachos se asemejaba al de una cabra loca, y no estaban   
muy alejados de la realidad, ya que las facciones alargadas de la señora Fluimberg sumado   
a su extraña mandíbula que terminaba en un mentón muy puntiagudo daban la impresión de   
estar frente a un ser completamente emparentado con estos animales, una voz se dejo   
escuchar a través de un megáfono portátil que la misma señora Fluimberg llevaba en su   
mano.  
  
** A ver pedazos de haraganes!! Todo el mundo con las manos al frente!! –todos los   
muchachos que conformaban las filas reaccionaron rápidamente a la orden.  
  
** Antes que nada voy a presentarles un nuevo integrante de nuestra familia –exclamo   
irónicamente la flaca mujer. –a ver chiquillo acércate – ordeno a Van Helsing quien   
permanecía de pie a su lado. - Este pequeño se llama Christopher, tiene 7 años de edad y su   
madre falleció lamentablemente hace unos meses, saluden a Cris.  
  
** BIENVENIDO CRSITOPHER! –resonaron cientos de voces seriamente al unísono.  
  
** Pasa a formarte querido, pero antes déjame ver tus manos! –el rostro de la vieja   
Fluimberg irradiaba alegría, una alegría morbosa y sádica, el pequeño extendió sus manos   
al frente. –como lo imaginaba!! Sucias hasta los codos! Pero esta vez haré una pequeño   
cambio con el castigo acostumbrado, HOY NADIE COME!! CORTESIA DEL SEÑOR   
VAN HELSING!! – cientos de miradas amenazantes se posaron en el pequeño que veía   
como su vida comenzaba un infeliz desarrollo en ese lugar...  
  
Pasaron 9 largos meses desde que el pequeño Van Helsing llego al hogar, su estancia   
allí no había sido nada agradable en ese tiempo, los chicos mayores que el como era la ley   
de la vida lo atormentaban con sus humillaciones y burlas acabando por acostumbrarse a   
ese tipo de bribones que abundaban en el lugar, pero esa era sin embargo la prisión a la que   
estaría confinado los próximos 6 años de su vida, al menos allí tenia un lugar donde comer   
y dormir, no era tan malo después de todo, dormía en un cuartucho que compartía con otro   
niño de su edad el cual le era indiferente, en el tiempo que llevaban en la habitación ni una   
palabra se había cruzado entre ellos, el otro chiquillo sufría de una enfermedad a la que   
llamaban autismo infantil, una especie de desarreglo mental que afecta a los niños   
aislándolos tanto física como afectivamente del mundo que los rodea, desde muy pequeño   
según supo Van Helsing por boca de otros niños, el pequeño había sido objeto de abusos   
físicos por sus padres, lo cual dedujo el pequeño Cris le habría causado semejante   
desequilibrio psicológico, pero todo aquello no le importaba a el, no le interesaba en lo mas   
mínimo la enfermedad de su compañero, ni la vida tan dura que pudo haber llevado, el ya   
había tenido suficiente con la suya, todas las noches el pequeño van Helsing se tiraba en su   
cama que estaba sobre la de su compañero y no paraba de contar en voz alta la experiencia   
tan maravillosa que había sentido al tocar aquel bacón el día de la muerte de su madre, ni   
siquiera recordaba los acontecimientos de la muerte de su progenitora, sus recuerdos eran   
centrados única y exclusivamente en aquel balón, esa charla tan extraña consigo mismo y   
con su estático compañero se repetía noche tras noche como si se tratase de un ritual de   
vida o muerte que tenia que repetirse por siempre, no tenia ni un solo amigo en aquel lugar   
pero no le importaba, consigo mismo era suficiente, se conocía mejor de lo que podría   
conocer a alguien jamás, y no necesitaba el amor ni la comprensión de nadie, no necesitaba   
al mundo pero en venganza de ahora en adelante lucharía para que el mundo necesitase de   
el...  
  
  
** Hey!! Hey Chico raro!!...  
  
** Eh! Que... –Van Helsing reacciono sorprendido ante aquella voz.  
  
** Ya acabo la película chico raro –le informo Natasha con una sonrisa, Van Helsing aun   
se encontraba recuperándose de ese extraño extravió mental  
  
** Lo siento! Creo que me quede dormido . –contesto amablemente.  
  
** Pero si estabas despierto chico raro, solo que parecías como hipnotizado, al principio   
pense que estabas muy concentrado en la película, pero después me di cuenta que no era   
así. Acaso puedes viajar con tu mente?. –pregunto la chica extrañada.  
  
** Viajar mentalmente? –contesto confundido.  
  
** Así es, he leído en algunas revistas que los sacerdotes budistas en el Tibet pueden dejar   
temporalmente sus cuerpos y viajar con su mente al pasado o al futuro, vi algunas   
fotografías de esos monjes en ese estado y sus ojos parecían a los tuyos hace un momento.  
  
** No..no, creo que solo soñaba despierto nada mas –contesto Van Helsing levantándose de   
su asiento poniéndole fin a la conversación.  
  
** espérame chico raro...  
  
  
En la parte externa del cine, Benji Price y Tom Misaki hacían fila en la taquilla de   
boletos para ver la película (no pregunten como si la película la pasaban en Bélgica, este   
par de locos la iban a entender) .  
  
** te dije que aquí se nos van hacer las 5 y no vamos a llegar ni a la taquilla –dijo Benji   
mientras observaba la larga fila de personas que estaba adelante.  
  
** Vamos Benji no te impacientes, además Bruce me dijo que esta película es muy buena,   
quizás valga la pena esperar.  
  
** Que remedio, creo que iré a ese teléfono de la esquina a llamar a la embajada, espérame   
aquí Tom.  
  
** La embajada? –se extraño Tom – Ah! Bien, vas a preguntar por las chicas verdad? –  
termino diciendo picaramente.  
  
** Embajada?... quiero decir al hotel quiero asegurarme de que la practica sea a las 5, Ya   
vuelvo, por lo menos trata de no dejar que se coleen personas –respondió Benji seriamente   
mientras Tom seguía sonriendo.  
  
Los cuatro jóvenes habían abandonado el local y caminaban por la calzada, Le Vans   
parecía muy risueño tomado de la mano con Marianna, Van Helsing caminaba detrás de   
ellos con la joven Natasha a su lado, este ultimo llevaba un semblante muy serio, dieron   
unos pasos cuando de pronto el hombro de Van Helsing choco inadvertidamente con el de   
otra persona que iba en sentido contrario, sus miradas se fijaron magnéticamente mientras   
los acompañantes del capitán belga se detuvieron al presenciar el suceso, el choque se había   
producido con un joven de apariencia extranjera que vestía mono deportivo blanco y   
llevaba una visera del mismo color.  
  
** Van Helsing! –exclamo el joven extranjero  
  
** Hyuga! – contesto este ultimo al reconocer al joven.  
  
** Veo que también me conoces!, nunca pense encontrarme al famoso capitán belga por   
este lugar – Steve hablaba sin quitar su mirada de la de Van Helsing, ambas desarmarían a   
cualquier otra persona, Le Vans y las chicas callaban expectantes.  
  
** El famoso delantero de la selección japonesa!, también pienso lo mismo que tu.  
  
** Espero que tu equipo y tu estén preparados para nuestro encuentro del viernes, he   
esperado con ansias el derrotarte. –las miradas aun permanecían fijas, el ambiente se   
tensaba alrededor de los dos jóvenes, Le Vans intento decir algo pero la mano de su novia   
le dio un apretón a la suya evitándolo.  
  
** Mi equipo y yo ya estamos preparados Señor Hyuga, aunque difiero de sus ansias, yo   
por el contrario ansió notablemente derrotar solamente a su capitán Oliver Atton, los demás   
integrantes de su equipo me son indiferentes, aunque le confieso que me honra con su   
interés en derrotarme. –las palabras de Van Helsing hicieron blanco en el gran orgullo del   
jugador japonés quien tenso sus mandíbulas y enrojeció de ira.  
  
** No me importa a quien quieres derrotar tu! Solo me importa a quien voy a quitar yo del   
camino y ese vas a ser tu Van Helsing, el viernes te vas a arrepentir de menoscabar así a los   
demás integrantes de Japón.  
  
** Me encantara de sobremanera el refutar con acciones sus palabras el viernes señor   
Hyuga, le aseguro que ni yo ni los integrantes de mi equipo sacara provecho de burla de   
estos comentarios suyos cuando Bélgica derrote al Japón por un extenso margen.   
  
** Eso lo veremos!, aun no sabes a quien te enfrentas, te juro que...  
  
** Déjalo Steve! –una voz se dejo escuchar a espaldas del delantero japonés   
interrumpiéndolo, la figura de Benji Price apareció plantándose a su lado.  
  
** El señor Benji Price!, vaya el portero mas famoso de Alemania, he oído hablar mucho   
de usted.... me pregunto si el viernes no afectara su curriculum al recibir tantos goles en el   
partido.  
  
** Eso lo veremos el viernes Van Helsing, por lo pronto, Steve y yo tenemos cosas mas   
importantes que hacer que estar aquí parados hablando con un arrogante como tu. –   
respondió Benji muy tranquilo, mientras estudiaba con la mirada a los acompañantes del   
belga que permanecían impávidos.  
  
** Entonces esperaremos señor Price. –termino diciendo este ultimo sonriendo, Steve   
intento decir algo mas pero Benji lo contuvo jalándole la manga de su chaqueta, los dos   
jugadores japoneses se alejaron del capitán belga deteniéndose frente a un teléfono publico   
ubicado a unos metros del lugar, entretanto Le Vans por fin pudo proferir una oración   
después de permanecer atento a la discusión que acababa de terminar.  
  
** Viste la confianza que traía ese tal Hyuga! Se atrevió a decir que nos derrotarían el   
viernes.  
  
** Amenazas vacías nada mas... el viernes... esperaremos al viernes.. por cierto Le Vans,   
sabia que en el fondo eras arrogante.– respondió Van Helsing con una sonrisa en su rostro   
mientras retomaba el paso dejando a sus acompañantes dirigiéndose hacia un autobús que   
se aparco frente a la calzada, subió a el y se fue sin despedirse. Los demás le observaron   
sorprendidos.  
  
** Que amiguitos te gastas Michel, es el chico mas extraño que haya conocido, me dejo   
muy confundida su carácter, y es un plomazo (pesado) –exclamo Marianna mientras Le   
Vans observaba atónito como el autobús se alejaba.  
  
** Lo... siento chicas, no imagine que se iría de esa forma, les prometo no volver a venir   
con el –se disculpó apenado.  
  
** Que dices! Si te atreves a hacer eso yo misma te haré pedazos Michel –intervino   
Natasha mirando a Le Vans con los ojos fulgurantes. –es el chico mas interesante que he   
conocido hasta ahora...  
  
  
El salón de flor de loto en la embajada japonesa de Madrid estaba hermosamente   
decorado, hermosos muebles antiguos europeos la daban a la sala un ambiente elegante y   
distinguido, atrayendo la mirada de cualquiera que lo visitase a detallar centímetro por   
centímetro aquel lugar, una gran mesa redonda estaba ubicada en el centro del salón,   
acabada en nogal canadiense y adornada por orfebrería francesa en bronce, frente a ella se   
encontraban discutiendo muy amenamente el ministro alemán Otto Von Stapen, hombre de   
rostro redondo y relleno el cual casi se comía por así decirlo sus pequeños y brillantes ojos   
negros que contrastaban extrañamente con su poca cabellera rubia, para un hombre de 65   
años de edad y bastante ocupado, los años no habían hecho mucha mella, por el contrario   
era una persona fornida algo obesa y de una gran estatura que rondaba el metro noventa, su   
anfitrión el excelentísimo señor embajador Nito Onegashima por el contrario era una   
analogía de su invitado, a sus 60 años de edad, su apariencia física no era la mas deseada   
por hombres de su generación, el señor Onegashima no era de tan gran estatura, apenas un   
metro con sesenta aproximadamente, y su complexión bastante delgada era la de una   
persona 20 años mas avanzada en edad, sus cabellos ya estaban descoloridos, y su rostro se   
notaba cansado, los dos señores estaban acompañados por una hermosa jovencita de cabello   
corto que vestía un hermoso conjunto ejecutivo de chaqueta y falda azul adornado con una   
blusa blanca de la que pendía un corbatín rojo.  
  
** Le agradezco mucho la hospitalidad brindada por usted y su comitiva señor embajador   
-la voz del ministro alemán era mas bien grave, con subidas y bajadas de tono ocasionales.  
  
** El señor Von Stapen le agradece mucho su hospitalidad a usted señor y toda su comitiva   
–tradujo misado perfectamente al japonés.  
  
** Dígale que ha sido un honor para nosotros el haber recibido su visita, dígale además por   
favor que le deseamos mucha suerte a la selección de soccer de su país en el próximo   
partido. – el embajador japonés había notado durante el transcurso de las conversaciones   
que el ministro alemán era un fanático empedernido del soccer, por ello creyó conveniente   
hacer el comentario, misado comenzó a recordaba a Benji tácitamente pero algo la trajo de   
vuelta de sus pensamientos..  
  
** señorita Fujita! Que le sucede? – pregunto el embajador extrañado al ver que la joven   
sonreía perdidamente sonrojada.  
  
** Eh... ehh... lo siento.... es que...  
  
** No se preocupe solo dígale al señor ministro lo que acabo de pedirle.  
  
** Si señor...- una sonrisa nerviosa escapo de misado, mientras el ministro alemán parecía   
divertido por el gesto de la joven la observaba de una forma familiar. –perdone señor que   
me dijo? –una gota de sudor se pinto en la cabeza de Onegashima, sin embargo este repitió   
sus palabras.  
  
** Señor ministro, el embajador dice que es un honor y que le desea suerte al equipo   
alemán en el torneo mundial, ...claro esta sintiéndolo mucho ya que van a quedar segundos   
porque Japón se llevara los honores... –esta ultimas frases brotaron traicioneramente de sus   
pensamientos- oh.. lo siento señor eso no era..., se me escapo... –una estruendosa carcajada   
inundo el salón, el gigante alemán se recostó en su asiento mientras reía, el embajador   
observaba extrañado la reacción de su invitado.  
  
** Señorita Fujita que le ha dicho usted al señor ministro? – preguntó Onegashima   
seriamente.  
  
** Le he dicho lo que me pidió señor...eh.... –el sonrojo volvió a la cara de la joven –   
bueno... señor yo agregue sin querer un pequeñito detalle -Que detalle señorita Fujita? – a   
todas estas el ministro aun reía divertido.  
  
** Bueno... señor...  
  
** Si?  
  
** Bueno señor yo...  
  
** Por favor señorita Fujita déjese de rodeos y explíquese.   
  
** ...le dije que.... iban a quedar segundos ya que Japón seria campeón... señor –respondió   
misado vacilante, el rostro de Onegashima se contrajo de espanto.  
  
** Eso será un chiste muy divertido para contar a mis amigos jeje!! Japón campeón en   
soccer jeje!! –exclamo a carcajadas el ministro alemán, de pronto el rostro de misado se   
enrojeció súbitamente de ira, Onegashima permanecía en espera de la traducción, pero   
empezó a preocuparse al notar la cara que había puesto la joven traductora.  
  
** Como se atreve gorila albino!! El Japón para que usted lo sepa posee unos jugadores   
excelentes, mi Benji es el .... -exploto misado abruptamente provocando que la risa del   
gigante cesara, quedando el ambiente en silencio, Onegashima trataba de entender por su   
cuenta que había expresado su traductora que sonó tan ofensivo por el tono de voz que   
empleó, y además sudaba como jamás lo había hecho.  
  
** Lo... lo.... siento señor...yo – se disculpo percatándose de lo que acaba de hacer y adopto   
una mirada suplicante al ministro alemán quien permanecía observándole fijamente con   
seriedad, la joven sintió ganas de romper a llorar de la vergüenza y no se atrevía a mirar la   
cara de Onegashima quien estaba aun mas confundido y que no entendía que diablos   
pasaba. El silencio reinaba como dueño absoluto del lugar.  
  
** Jejejeje!!! Jeejeje!! – de nuevo se dejo escuchar la estruendosa risa del ministro   
sobresaltando a sus anfitriones por su peculiar y súbita reacción. – esta chiquilla tiene unas   
agallas que jamás pensé ver en una mujer jejejeje, me dijo gorila albino jejejeje.-el cuerpo   
del invitado se recostaba cada vez mas al respaldo de su asiento ayudado por el impulso de   
sus resonante carcajadas, misado quien había mantenido su cabeza baja, de pronto se   
encontró intercambiando miradas con Onegashima, este ultimo hizo una expresión con su   
rostro como preguntando que demonios ocurría, Misado desvió nuevamente su mirada para   
evitar el embajador.  
  
** Yo.. lo lamento señor, fui muy descortés, pero es que... en verdad le ruego gori... digo   
señor...  
  
** No te preocupes hija, jeje tengo una hijita como tu y da la casualidad que es una gran   
fanática del soccer en nuestro país, a veces cuando me burlo de sus equipos me dice   
también gorila albino jejeje por eso me causaste tanta risa, me la recordaste tanto, no te   
preocupes, dile al señor onega.... onega...  
  
** Onegashima ...- le corrigió misado ya mas tranquila y sonriente.  
  
** Eso... dile al señor Onegashima que no se preocupe, que pido disculpas por mi   
repentino ataque de risa, dile que tu me recordaste a mi querida hija y eso hizo que   
también recordase sus bromas.  
  
** se lo agradezco mucho señor... –la joven respiro mas tranquila.  
  
** Me quiere decir que rayos pasa señorita Fujita?, que tanto hablan usted y el señor   
ministro? Porque esa risa? – Onegashima pidió una explicación alterado, misado le explico   
todo, o al menos lo que debía escuchar y luego la conversación siguió su ritmo normal entre   
las partes.  
  
** "dios mío, de la que me he salvado, si este gordito no fuese una persona tan extraña   
juraría que me habrían echado de aquí a patadas puf! –pensó misado –"tengo unas ganas de   
ver a benjuí de nuevo..." –termino pensando dejando escapar un suspiro.  
  
** Señorita Fujita! Por favor tradúzcale al señor ministro lo que acabo de decirle –se   
escucho la voz de Onegashima, misado se sonrojo nuevamente.  
  
** Disculpe señor... que dijo?...  
  
** Oh dios!.... –suspiro Onegashima mientras Von Stapen sonreía divertido nuevamente.  
  
  
La vida de Christopher Van Helsing en el hogar vino a dar un gran cambio durante   
su primer año de estadía, cada año se organizaba en el lugar un torneo de soccer en honor a   
la señora directora y al alcalde de la ciudad, en el que participaban la mayoría de los   
jóvenes que se encontraban aptos para hacerlo, no había problemas con la edad ni la   
complexión de los participantes por supuesto era de entender que los chicos menores de 5   
años no podían intervenir aunque no se les prohibía bajo sus propios riesgos y por lo   
general los equipos se integraban con chicos mayores, todos formaban equipos para tratar   
de obtener el premio que ofrecía la comunidad, este era el único acontecimiento que   
alegraba anualmente a los residentes del hogar, el pequeño Cris quien ya contaba con 8   
años se había desarrollado un poco mejor físicamente, había crecido algunos centímetros   
desde su llegada allí, aunque en contraste había bajado también de peso, en el transcurso de   
su primer año no logro hacer amigos, su pasatiempo consistía en caminar muy pensativo   
por los pasillos del lugar o encerrarse en su habitación con su inexistente compañero.  
los equipos se formaron en poco tiempo, 6 oncenas de 13 jugadores cada una se   
disputarían la gran cena ofrecida por el alcalde a los campeones, "los Leones", ganadores   
del año anterior y favoritos indiscutibles, "los halcones", el equipo que perdió la final el   
año pasado ante los primeros, "los rastreros" integrado en su mayoría por los chicos mas   
dañinos del hogar y los mas viejos, también les llamaban las ratas por la violencia con que   
actuaban sus integrantes, el año anterior fueron descalificados y duramente castigados por   
la directora como consecuencia de haber mandado al hospital a varios pequeños de menor   
edad, aunque se rumoraba que todo era una farsa y en realidad fueron recompensados por   
sus actos tan viles, causando una mala impresión en el torneo, los demás equipos eran "las   
focas", "los reptiles" y "los Babys", estos últimos, novatos de menos de 2 años en el hogar   
y cuyo nombre les era obligatorio llevar, habían sido las victimas de las ratas en el anterior   
torneo, la mayoría de sus jugadores no sobrepasaban los 10 años y eran por decirlo de   
alguna manera los puntos seguros para los demás equipos, este ultimo equipo seria   
escogido por la señora Fluimberg y pertenecer a el era mas un castigo que una bendición ya   
que eran el objeto de burlas y las peritas de boxeo de los demás equipos participantes.  
La noche había llegado y la escogencia del equipo de "los Babys" se había llevado a   
cabo durante la cena, la señora Fluimberg escogió a los 13 niños que formarían el equipo de   
novatos, dentro de su lista se encontraban entre otros el pequeño Cris Van Helsing quien   
solo se limito a sonreír al escuchar su nombre, los demás pequeños seleccionados se   
mostraban desalentados y con los rostros muy preocupados mientras eran objeto de las   
burlas de los demás jóvenes del hogar.  
El torneo tendría una duración de un día y seria llevado a cabo en el campo de   
soccer infantil que había construido el alcalde en uno de los patios del hogar, una gran   
multitud de chicos pertenecientes y no al hogar, así como una nutrida afición local se dio   
cita allí para presenciar los encuentros, después de la inauguración de rigor por parte del   
alcalde y la directora, se dio inicio al encuentro inicial entre los equipos de "los reptiles" y   
"rastreros" ganando estos últimos fácilmente con marcador abultado de 12 tantos a cero   
debido a la cobardía de los defensores del equipo contrario en salir lastimados ante tamaños   
grandulones, el segundo encuentro fue entre "halcones" y " leones", en donde se observo   
un bonito encuentro de mucha técnica y bastante reñido que termino decidiéndose a favor   
de "los leones" por 2 a 1, el ultimo partido de la primera ronda termino siendo un   
espectáculo deprimente"los Babys" y "las focas", se enfrascaron en un partido soso y   
aburrido que termino decidiéndose a penales a favor de los primeros, en el no participo Van   
Helsing quien permaneció sentado en la banca todo el partido observando en silencio el   
bochornoso espectáculo.  
Ya habían clasificado 3 equipos, "leones", "rastreros" y"Babys" estos últimos   
fortuitamente, ahora el triangular final se iniciaría en pocas horas, para el mediodía ya se   
sabría quienes serian los primeros en jugar, Van Helsing solo esperaba con paciencia su   
oportunidad...  
  
** disculpe joven!...  
  
** eh...Eh! ....  
  
** ya hemos llegado al final de la ruta, hasta aquí llega el autobús.  
  
** Disculpe señor...  
  
** No se preocupe, el quedarse dormido le puede ocurrir al cualquiera.  
  
** Eh... si... por supuesto...  
  
  
II. El tigre.  
  
  
Steve miraba a benjuí hablando por teléfono, estaba sentado en una banca a unos   
metros de la cabina publica y lo seguía observando con curiosidad, al parecer su compañero   
parecía preocupado por la expresión que reflejaba en su rostro y no paraba de hablar por el   
aparato, el por su parte se hallaba malhumorado, hace unos momentos aquel encuentro con   
Van Helsing había arruinado su día, definitivamente ese tipo era un arrogante, cuantas   
ganas tenia de que llegase el viernes para ver su cara de vergüenza al ser derrotado por el,   
por el gran Steve, le demostraría que el era el mejor en un campo de juego y que un tigre   
podría destrozar a un ángel como lo había leído nombrar en un periódico a su rival, Steve   
seguía esperando pacientemente a que su compañero terminara la conversación, pasaron   
unos minutos mas y este por fin colgó el auricular pero aun parecía preocupado, el portero   
japonés tomo asiento a su lado mientras otro transeúnte hacia uso del teléfono.  
  
** y bien? –pregunto Steve mirando a su compañero   
  
** eh... solo saludaba a mis padres, por cierto que piensas de Van Helsing, jamás pensé   
encontrarlo por estos lugares y menos aun charlando tan amenamente contigo.  
  
** No te hagas el gracioso Benji, ese tipo me da mala espina.  
  
** Porque lo dices?  
  
** Se que esto te sonara estúpido pero hay algo muy extraño en el... – Steve poso su mirada   
al frente desviándola de su compañero.  
  
** A que te refieres? No note nada raro, solo que es un maldito arrogante.  
  
** Sus palabras me tienen sin cuidado, en la cancha le demostrare quien es el mejor. –  
exclamo Steve con desprecio, Benji le observaba extrañado.  
  
** Pero hace un momento me dijiste que te daba mala espina, porque lo dices?  
  
** Allá viene Misaki... –Tom venia acercándose a ellos, Steve carraspeo un poco y se   
incorporo de la banca, Benji le siguió.  
  
** Que paso Benji supiste algo de las chicas? –pregunto Tom a su amigo, Benji se sonrojo   
al notar la mirada que le había propinado Steve.  
  
** Ehh.. bueno...  
  
** Los dejo para que discutan tranquilos –intervino Steve alejándose de sus compañeros.  
  
** Espera Steve! .... –exclamo Benji – adonde vas?  
  
** Caminare un poco, llegare a tiempo a la practica no se preocupen los veré allá.  
  
** Bien ten cuidado Steve! – agrego Tom mientras este ultimo doblaba a la esquina.  
  
** Ahora si Benji que paso? Note a Steve algo raro  
  
** Luego te cuento.  
  
** Y que ocurrió con las chicas?  
  
** Tom eres un torpe! Como se te ocurre preguntar frente a Steve! Le había dicho que   
llamaba a mis padres! –exclamo Price en tono de reproche, Misaki se limito a sonreír.  
  
** Vamos Benji no es para tanto, Steve comprende, además no es un bacón como Bruce   
jeje, ahora dime que te informaron.  
  
** Nada nuevo, no han llegado al país aun, lo que me extraña es que ellas iban a salir un   
poco después de nosotros.  
  
** Es posible que solo se haya retrasado el vuelo, no te preocupes ya llegaran, ahora vamos   
al cine, conseguí boletos! –dijo Tom mostrándole con orgullo los ticket a Benji, este ultimo   
se limito a sonreír y ambos se pusieron en camino hacia el teatro, sin embargo el rostro de   
preocupación en Benji no se esfumaba.  
  
  
Para Steve Bruselas no era la gran cosa, era una ciudad como cualquier otra, con sus   
atributos y defectos, en realidad mientras paseaba por los callejones de la ciudad comenzó a   
añorar a Japón, pensaba en su madre y en sus hermanos, y aunque ahora vivían mejor que   
antes en la ciudad de Tokio gracias al apoyo de la federación y el Toho, no podía dejar de   
preocuparse por ellos, un poco antes de salir de España hablo con su madre desde el   
aeropuerto, esta le dijo que todo estaba bien, que sus hermanos iban a la escuela y que   
dejara de preocuparse y pensara en el torneo, y así se lo había prometido sin embargo esta   
era una costumbre que desde la muerte de su padre jamás había podido dejar, recordaba los   
días en que repartía los diarios y realizaba favores a cambio del poco dinero que recibía por   
ellos, recordaba cuando su madre amanecía desvelada por sus labores de costura y como el   
daba masajes a su espalda todos los días odiándose a si mismo por no poder hacer nada, su   
vida había sido muy dura pero no infeliz, siempre recibió el apoyo de su madre y sus   
hermanos cuando lo necesitó y por ello sentía que les debía ayudar siempre lo mejor que   
pudiera, recordó aquel primer torneo nacional al que asistió junto al colegio   
francocanadiense, definitivamente ese torneo había sido el escalafón que había decidido su   
destino, conoció a grandes rivales que después serian sus amigos, en aquel torneo ya tan   
lejano en su memoria sufrió las dos primeras derrotas frente a Oliver Atton, la primera   
aunque ganaron el partido gracias a un gol de ultimo minuto de Ralph se sintió derrotado   
por la tenacidad y coraje de su rival, en la segunda presionado por los comisionados del   
Toho a ganar vio como de pronto se desvanecían sus sueños al caer derrotado frente a   
Oliver, Benji y Tom a ultima hora, en aquel entonces pensó en renunciar y sintió que el   
mundo entero se venia sobre el, pero por azares del destino aun así fue becado y pudo darle   
un respiro a su familia quitándoles un peso de encima, pensaba en lo emocionante que fue   
aquel partido contra Andy Jhonson en las eliminatorias para el torneo nacional juvenil 3   
años después de ingresar al Toho, había sido junto a la final contra el Nankatsu, uno de los   
compromisos mas duros de su vida, recordó la enfermedad de Atton y el coraje que este   
mostró en la gran final, sin duda se había ganado mas que su respeto, había ganado su   
admiración, siempre se sintió menoscabado por haber perdido 2 finales consecutivas contra   
el Nankatsu, pero aun así sus ganas de vencer jamás decayeron, por fin el ultimo año en la   
secundaria pudo llevar la bandera del torneo al Toho retribuyéndoles así su confianza en el,   
aunque hubiese que compartir los honores con el Nankatsu.  
a veces se preguntaba que habría sido de aquel encuentro si Oliver hubiera estado en   
perfectas condiciones de salud, era muy probable que fuesen derrotados pero por otro lado   
ellos pudieron ser también los vencedores ya que Richard sufrió severas lesiones también   
aquel día, de todas maneras aprendió a vivir con ello, Oliver era sin duda la estrella del   
Japón juvenil, eso ya no lo podía dudar, se había dado por vencido en disputarle ese puesto,   
además lo merecía, ya eso no le importaba, después de la humillación que hyno le hizo   
pasar en aquel primer encuentro con los 7 grandes había aprendido en el tiempo que estuvo   
entrenando que la prioridad era sacar adelante al Japón por encima de todo, y así lo   
entendieron sus otros compañeros, ese quizás era el secreto de Oliver, pensar en el equipo   
antes que en el y de allí provenían con seguridad sus éxitos, comenzó a reflexionar en esto   
ultimo y parecía ser tan cierto después de todo, recordó como trataba tan bruscamente a sus   
compañeros de equipo tildándolos de débiles y faltos de coraje cuando el débil después de   
todo había sido el, el equipo jugaba para el pero el solo jugaba para si mismo, era un   
egoísta por naturaleza y no lo podía negar, de cualquier manera aun hacia grandes esfuerzos   
por remediarlo pero era probablemente ir en contra de sus instintos, su vida le había   
parecido tan larga que no podía creer que solo tenia 18 años, era increíble todo lo que podía   
recordar tan solo en este momento, el "gran tigre" le había apodado su viejo y borracho   
maestro pero a quien le debía lo que era, eso eres Steve un gran tigre pensaba...  
el joven jugador japonés seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo a través de las calles de la   
hermosa Bruselas sumido en sus reflexiones del pasado, caminaba extasiado como si fuera   
una marioneta cuyos hilos eran manejados por el viento, a veces se sentía solo, sentía un   
poco de celos de Benji Oliver y Tom, ellos tenían a sus chicas, comenzó a reír al recordar la   
cara de Benji al ser puesto al descubierto por Tom hace unos momentos, era un tonto, pero   
quien era el para decirlo, jamás había tenido una relación en su vida y quizás pasaría mucho   
tiempo antes de que algo sucediese, recordó aquella chica que jugaba al soft ball mientras el   
entrenaba y que tanto le había ayudado, pero solo había sido eso, una chica que se ofreció a   
ayudarle, que habría sucedido con ella en otras circunstancias?, ahora no podía pensar en   
ello, tenia cosas mas importantes en su porvenir, una de sus prioridades sin duda era   
derrotar a los belgas para llevar a Japón al torneo final de Paris, esa era su meta y pasaría   
sobre quien fuera por lograrla, pero había algo en ese Van Helsing que le preocupaba, por   
unos instantes mientras discutían se vio reflejado en el como si fueran almas gemelas, con   
las mismas ambiciones y los mismos deseos de grandeza, eso le asusto, pero mas que   
asustarle le confundió, había sido un arrogante del demonio pero al fin y al cabo el no era   
igual?, en un instante pareció que se hablaba y se retaba a si mismo y esto le enfureció   
como nunca, seria el su prueba de fuego final para demostrar que valía la pena que   
estuviera en el mundo del soccer?...  
  
  
** malditos déjenme! No se atrevan déjenme! –uno gritos provenientes de uno de los   
callejones saco a Steve de sus reflexiones, de pronto se hallo caminando por una calle   
solitaria que pertenecía a esa parte negativa de la ciudad sobre la cual inicio sus   
pensamientos, "la zona de la pobreza" había oído decir una vez a Misaki, rápidamente se   
encamino hacia el oscuro callejón y se encontró a tres bribones tratando de quitarle de las   
manos una especie de bolsa a una pequeña niña, vacilo un momento en intervenir pero no   
podía permitir semejante abuso, a paso rápido se interpuso entre los 3 monigotes y la niña.  
  
** Que demonios crees que haces!! Quítate del medio idiota!! –exclamó fuertemente uno   
de los atacantes con furia.  
  
** Si! Quítate imbecil, queremos esos huevos niña!! Danos la bolsa!! –los tres estaban   
sucios y olían mal, Steve podía notar su hedor a licor desde donde se encontraba, el tercero   
de ellos permanecía silencioso y lo observaba tácitamente.  
  
** Que quieren con esta niña! No puedo permitir que la maltraten, si se van de aquí ahora   
no tendremos problemas.- Steve comenzó a inquietarse ante lo que estaba aconteciendo, la   
pequeña niña permanecía oculta a espaldas suyas, y lloraba silenciosamente.  
  
** Te dije que no te entrometieras imbecil, y tu chiquilla danos esos huevos ahora!!. –Steve   
y la pequeña comenzaron a retroceder muy lentamente pero dos de los bribones se   
abalanzaron sobre el haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces en el pavimento, la   
pequeña huyo despavorida adentrándose a la callejuela, ninguno de ellos se molesto en   
seguirla, el delantero japones se intento poner de pie pero recibió una fuerte patada en su   
estomago provocando que se desplomara nuevamente gritando de dolor, el tercer bribón   
reía a carcajadas desde el rincón donde se encontraba mientras sus compañeros seguían   
golpeando salvajemente al desvalido muchacho quien se defendía como podía adoptando   
una posición fetal, las fuertes patadas le impactaban en todas partes. –Maldito idiota!!!! Por   
tu culpa imbecil!!!!! Toma esto!!!! Estúpido extranjero!!!!.  
  
** DEJENLO EN PAZ O JURO POR MI MADRE QUE LOS COSO A TIROS AQUÍ   
MISMO DESGRACIADOS!!! –una fuerte voz se dejo escuchar mientras los bribones   
seguían en su labor, inmediatamente se detuvieron y observaron a un joven de corta   
cabellera rubia y ojos azules apuntándoles con un smith & wesson de gran calibre.  
  
** O...o....oye...chico....eso....esa....arma....bajala....es muy....peligrosa.  
  
** Si.....vamos chico....solo estábamos jugando....  
  
** JUGANDO MALDITOS INFELICES!? LE LLAMAN JUGAR A ESTO!!! .... –un   
fuerte disparo resonó en el callejon impactando sobre una pared cercana al bribon que se   
hallaba ajeno a la paliza, el pobre diablo quedo privado de sus sentidos por el miedo que   
comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, sus compañeros empezaron a temblar iniciando la carrera. –  
ALTO AHÍ O LES VUELO EL ALMA!!!! -los dos que intentaban huir se detuvieron en   
seco, el tercero de ellos aun no reaccionaba, Steve permanecía inconsciente aun en el   
pavimento ajeno a los hechos.  
  
** P....p...pero...señor.....perdón.....lo...juramos.....no queríamos hacerle daño.....-  
balbuceaban los dos bandidos casi inentendiblemente, el joven rubio se acerco y descargo   
una fuerte patada al estomago de uno de ellos, el infeliz se inclino involuntariamente hacia   
delante como consecuencia del golpe, el compañero intento reaccionar pero rápidamente el   
chico le propino un golpazo con la cacha de su arma en el medio de su rostro provocándole   
inmediatamente una hemorragia nasal.  
  
** Arghh. Señor... piedad....   
  
** Si...piedad..... –rogaban los dos hombres desde el suelo mientras eran castigados   
rudamente por el muchacho, el tercero de ellos se arrodillo y comenzó a implorar después   
de haber reaccionado.  
  
** Pare!! Pare ya amigo!!! Lo hicimos por hambre!!!!! No fue nuestra intención!!!! –de   
repente el castigo ceso y el chico fijo su atención en el.  
  
** Llévate estas dos basuras de aquí y no regresen!!!! Vamos muévete imbecil!!!  
  
** Si...si señor...  
  
  
Una gran penumbra reinaba en el alrededor, no se podía observar nada, solo algunos   
leves destellos de colores que flotaban por el oscuro espacio, "estoy asustado, nunca había   
estado en un lugar como este y no se como llegue aquí, estaré muerto? No, no puedo   
estarlo, aun no puedo morir, pero como habré llegado aquí" una pequeña silueta luminosa   
comenzó a acercarse, no la podía reconocer pero le era familiar, era extraño para el todo   
este lugar pero el miedo se había desvanecido de repente al sentir aquella presencia "quien   
eres!? Que quieres?!padre!" exclamo de pronto estremeciéndose, "padre eres tu?" pero la   
silueta comenzó a alejarse "padre vuelve, padre!!" ninguna voz salió de su garganta, por   
mas que rogaba y se esforzaba la silueta fue desapareciendo por donde se origino, de pronto   
una luz enceguecedora ilumino sus ojos aturdiéndole mas, una imagen comenzó a formarse   
ante sus ojos borrosamente, poco a poco fue detallando mejor hasta que frente a el un   
hermoso rostro hizo su aparición turbándole un poco, estaba perfectamente definido   
ovaladamente y en el se dibujaba una sonrisa cálida acompañada de unos labios suaves y   
provocativos, sus ojos eran de un negro intenso muy hermoso y su frente era adornada por   
un largo mechón de cabello oscuro que se deslizaba atravesando su cara. Definitivamente   
era el rostro de una mujer.  
  
** que?! ¿? Quien eres?.... Donde estoy?.... Que p...  
  
** shh! No hables, descansa un poco mas...no te preocupes estas en buenas manos... –una   
delicada y casi inaudible voz escapo de la joven que estaba sentada a su lado, Steve trato de   
incorporarse de la cama en la que se encontraba pero un fuerte dolor en su cadera le hizo   
desistir del intento, la joven puso una de sus manos en su hombro y le empujo suavemente   
hacia atrás ayudándole a recostarse nuevamente, Steve la observaba confundido, la chica   
volvió a su lugar y le enseño nuevamente su sonrisa.  
  
** Pero...quien eres? Donde estoy?....   
  
** Me llamo Malena, Malena Van der Elder, tu ayudaste a mi pequeña hermana Sophie a   
escapar de esos bribones y mi hermano Vincent te trajo hasta acá. –Steve recordó entonces   
lo que había sucedido en el callejón.  
  
** Sophie llego a la casa muy asustada mientras yo preparaba la ropa de entrenamiento de   
mi hermano y nos dijo lo que había pasado en el callejón, mi hermano Vincent tomo la   
vieja arma de mi padre y fue en tu ayuda... – Steve echo un vistazo a la habitación donde se   
encontraba, su estructura estaba bastante deteriorada, en el techo pudo observar extensas   
grietas que le atravesaban de lado a lado, sin embargo el lugar estaba muy limpio y a pesar   
de que casi no había nada en el aparte de una vieja cómoda con espejo y una especie de   
escaparate, el orden que en ella se notaba era admirable, al parecer la familia de esta chica   
era de bajos recursos y no podían mantener un lugar mejor, la joven se percato del interés   
del jugador por la habitación.  
  
** Se que esta horrible mi habitación, ojala hubiésemos podido llevarte a un hospital pero   
no pudimos llamar una ambulancia ya que no hay teléfonos cerca de aquí, me apenas con...   
  
** No...no! estoy muy cómodo aquí! El apenado debo ser yo...causarles estas molestias... –  
se disculpo Steve nerviosamente.  
  
** Es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti, salvaste la vida de mi pequeña hermana, no   
quiero imaginar lo ocurrido si no hubieses intervenido, aunque lamento mucho lo que te ha   
pasado .  
  
** No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, y tu hermanita esta bien?.  
  
** Si, solo fue un susto para la pobre pero esta mejor, esta en la cocina ayudándole con la   
cena a mi hermano. –contesto la joven sonriendo.  
  
** Me alegra ahh!! –un fuerte dolor recorrió su cadera haciéndole lamentar, la chica se   
incorporo rápidamente de su asiento. –no....no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño dolor....  
  
** No te muevas demasiado, déjame limpiar ahora tu rostro, era lo que iba a hacer antes de   
que despertaras –exclamo la joven tomando un trozo de gasa húmeda de un recipiente sobre   
la cómoda, con mucha delicadeza paso el trozo de tela por la frente de Hyuga haciendo que   
este sintiera un poco de ardor al primer contacto, poco a poco fue recorriendo su cara con el   
remojándolo de vez en cuando en el recipiente, Steve sentía una frescura y una sensación de   
caricia por su rostro que le relajaba cada vez mas. –veo que te gusta que te acaricien... – el   
japonés enrojeció de vergüenza ante esta observación y su turbación se hizo evidente, la   
joven esbozo nuevamente una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas también se ruborizaban –lo   
siento... fui muy imprudente al pensar en voz alta -termino diciendo mientras recogía el   
recipiente y se incorporaba de su lugar. –ahora debo ir a la cocina a ayudar a mis hermanos   
con la cena, si necesitas algo solo da un grito. –bromeo desapareciendo tras una vieja puerta   
que se cerro del otro lado, mientras permanecía allí tendido Steve cerro sus ojos   
nuevamente quedándose dormido.  
  
  
  
El entrenador del equipo japonés, kamo se encontraba contemplando las hermosas   
graderías del fastuoso "Rey Balduino" Stadium desde la mitad del terreno, la practica del   
equipo japonés ya había comenzado y los jugadores trotaban alrededor del campo en fila   
india siendo supervisados por el medico y el trainer de la selección, kamo fumaba un   
cigarrillo y a su lado se encontraba el federado Adriano Fogartinni quien también compartía   
el placer de fumar con el, en las gradas habían algunos curiosos y periodistas que detallaban   
la practica, el sol estaba radiante y el terreno era fabuloso.  
  
** y bien?...aun no se sabe nada de Steve? –interrogo Kamo a Fogartinni con bastante   
preocupación reflejada en su mirada.   
  
** Ya mandamos a uno de nuestros federados a dar parte a la policía, creo que debe haberse   
extraviado en la ciudad –contesto Adriano mientras inhalaba otra bocanada de su cigarro.  
  
** Espero que así sea, no nos convendría que hubiesen problemas a 4 días del partido, yo   
estaba renuente en dejarles salir solos para que conocieran la ciudad pero me ablande ante   
sus rogativas – Kamo desecho su cigarro envolviéndole en su pañuelo.  
  
** No es su culpa, hizo bien, aunque debimos haberles proveído un paseo en grupo a todo   
el equipo para evitar estos inconvenientes, de cualquier forma Benji dice que estuvo con el   
frente al cinema de la calle veléis, hace unas tres horas y le dijo que deseaba caminar un   
poco, al parecer se toparon de frente con el capitán del equipo belga. Y esto le afecto.  
  
** Eso no es excusa para faltar a un entrenamiento, si bien no comprendo totalmente el   
carácter de Hyuga este debería atenerse a las normas del equipo.  
  
** Eso es comprensible, por ahora esperaremos, por cierto uno de los encuentros del torneo   
se adelanto para mañana.  
  
** Ah si? Y que partido es? –interrogo Kamo con curiosidad, Adriano siguió un instante   
con su mirada a Price que pasaba cerca y luego retomo la conversación.  
  
** El encuentro adelantado es el de Alemania y Nueva Zelanda, el motivo es la renuncia   
del presidente de la federación alemana de soccer por enfermedad, por eso adelantaron el   
partido para mañana, las dos federaciones estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo así, asi que   
mañana por la noche tendremos al primer clasificado para el torneo de Paris.  
  
** Así que Brenner será el primero, no creo que tenga inconvenientes en clasificar. –  
Fogartinni observaba a Kamo con curiosidad ante el ultimo comentario que este acababa de   
hacer.  
  
** Porque lo dice? Nueva Zelanda es un gran equipo, Heneken preparo muy bien a sus   
muchachos para este torneo.  
  
** Lo se, pero me atrevería a decir que Alemania es el gran favorito junto a Brasil y   
Argentina para disputarnos la final.  
  
** Veo que tiene mucha confianza en los muchachos, eso me reconforta, aun así opino que   
el juego de mañana será una gran prueba para Brenner y sus chicos.-agrego Adriano  
  
** Has visto el juego de Schneider? –pregunto Kamo   
  
** No, no vi el video del partido contra Finlandia, pero me dijeron que hizo desastres con   
los pobres, 5 tantos! Todos en el primer tiempo, recuerdo cuando nuestras selecciones   
infantiles empataron a 2 en el torneo europeo al que fuimos invitados, seria grandioso   
volver a verlos con nosotros en una final. –la mirada de Adriano se perdió unos instantes   
rememorando aquellos días  
  
** Si, seria bueno, pero recuerde que hay otros equipos muy fuertes aparte de ellos, y para   
eso debemos dejarlos fuera si queremos una final como esa, sin embargo debemos vivir el   
presente, le soy sincero al decirle que me preocupa el partido del viernes.  
  
** A mi también señor Kamo, sobre todo porque todo el equipo es muy fuerte, es cierto que   
siempre hay jugadores sobresalientes pero Bélgica posee un equilibrio en este sentido   
maravilloso, solamente comparado al nuestro. –Adriano sonrió al terminar su frase.  
  
** Peca usted de vanidad mi estimado señor Fogartinni, por cierto, he estado pensando en   
la posibilidad que me sugirió de poner a Steve como marcador de Van Helsing y estoy casi   
seguro de ponerla en practica.  
  
** Me parece extraordinario amigo Kamo –exclamo con satisfacción el agregado federativo   
– entonces la posición de Steve será ocupada por...  
  
** Sawada...  
  
** Sawada?! Pero Ralph es central! Porque no probar con Rigo o David que son atacantes   
puros –Fogartinni estaba asombrado por la decisión de Kamo, este ultimo saco un nuevo   
cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo llevo a la boca.  
  
** Es parte de mi estrategia señor Fogartinni, pero no puedo detallársela ahora, el día del   
partido comprenderá, solo confié en mi instinto.  
  
** Plenamente señor Kamo, plenamente... –unos metros atrás de ellos se dejo escuchar un   
fuerte golpe contra una de las vallas publicitarias del estadio, ambos hombres fijaron su   
atención y se encontraron con un Bruce Harper huyendo despavorido de Víctor Hiroshi   
quien le daba caza por todo el terreno.  
  
** Estoy seguro que con estos muchachos tocaremos el cielo...  
  
  
Steve se había levantado de la cama y se dirigía a paso lento hacia la puerta del   
dormitorio, definitivamente no le agradaba estar encerrado y quería tomar un poco de aire   
fresco, además quizás era tarde y debía llegar al entrenamiento de las 5, miro su reloj y noto   
que este estaba roto, las agujas se habían detenido a las 3:33 PM, de pronto una punzada de   
dolor en su cadera le hizo apoyarse contra la pared y agacharse gimiendo silenciosamente,   
la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el joven que había ido a su rescate hizo su aparición por   
ella, el chico lucia un mono deportivo negro con franjas rojas y amarillas, se acerco a Steve   
y le ayudo a incorporarse conduciéndolo hacia la cama, este ultimo con cara de frustración   
se recostó nuevamente con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.  
  
** es mala idea que te levantes de la cama tan pronto, veo que no sufriste heridas muy   
graves, por supuesto exceptuando el fuerte hematoma que tienes en tu cadera... –el joven   
tomo asiento en el lugar donde momentos atrás lo había hecho su hermana. –Malena hizo   
un buen trabajo contigo –exclamo al notar las vendas que llevaba Steve en su cabeza.  
  
** Si, es muy buena enfermera –contesto Steve secamente sin dejar de observar al chico   
rubio, este se acomodo en la silla.  
  
** Vine a agradecerte por Sophie, no debí haberle dejado salir sola, hay muchos idiotas por   
estas calles últimamente.  
  
** El agradecido soy yo, después de todo me salvaste el pellejo.  
  
** Bueno, dejémoslo en un empate, mi nombre es Vincent, Vincent Van der Elder, veo por   
el uniforme que traes puesto que perteneces al equipo nacional del Japón, estoy en lo   
cierto?.  
  
** Así es, y tu...  
  
** Así es, por insólito que te parezca el hecho es que pertenezco a la selección nacional de   
Bélgica, creo que seremos enemigos por azares del destino no te parece? –una sonrisa   
apareció en los labios de Van der Elder. –es irónico, mi enemigo salva el pellejo de mi   
hermana y yo salvo el pellejo de mi enemigo jeje .  
  
** Ya había oído hablar de ti, eres el centro campo que marco dos de los cinco goles contra   
Arabia y te catalogaron como el mas valioso de ese partido. –respondió Steve seriamente,   
_Van der Elder cruzo sus brazos y adopto un aire sereno.  
  
** Veo que estas muy bien informado, Steve Hyuga.  
  
** Como sabes mi nombre?  
  
** Es algo fácil de averiguar si tomas en cuenta que sale tu foto en todas las revistas   
especializadas de soccer no?   
  
** Oh...no lo sabia.... de cualquier manera... quisiera pedirte un favor Van der Elder. –  
exclamo Steve sentándose en la cama.  
  
** Seguro, si esta a mi alcance....  
  
** Quisiera que informases donde me encuentro a mi entrenador para que vengan por mi, o   
al menos ayúdame a llegar al estadio nacional para el entrenamiento de las 5.  
  
** Jejeje! Pero son las 7pm, dormiste por casi 4 horas, además en la condición que se   
encuentra tu cadera lo aconsejable es no moverte demasiado, se que no es grave, cuando te   
desnudamos pude observar que solo fue una contusión así que no creo que te quedes por   
fuera en el encuentro del viernes.  
  
** ESPERA!!...ME HICIERON QUE!....TU...me desnudaste! Pero....  
  
** En realidad no lo hice solo, mi hermana me ayu....  
  
** QUEEE!!! Oye porque hicieron eso!!! Que demonios!....  
  
** Era necesario asegurarnos que no te habías hecho daño en algún lugar donde la luz del   
sol no da por lo general jejeje! –Van der Elder reía divertido mientras Steve le miraba   
disgustado y sonrojado completamente. –perdona jeje! Pero te repito era necesario, no te   
preocupes mi hermana ya ha visto hombres desnudos antes.  
  
** Eh??... ella?? Acaso....  
  
** Oye!!! Cuidado con lo que piensas japonés!! Ella es asistente de enfermería en el centro   
de cuidado para ancianos de nuestra comunidad...  
  
** Lo siento...no era mi...  
  
** Esta bien, avisare a tu entrenador sobre tu paradero, pero creo que pasaras la noche aquí   
con nosotros, no creas que me agrada, me siento como un traidor a mi país, no es nada   
personal ni racista, pero me tomo estos encuentros muy en serio, tanto como si se tratase de   
una guerra.  
  
** Te entiendo, yo también pienso igual –respondió Steve, Van der Elder esbozo una   
ultima sonrisa y se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, allí se encontró a su   
hermana que llevaba una bandeja de comida en sus manos, Vincent paso por su lado y salió   
de la habitación, la joven coloco la bandeja sobre la cómoda y cerro la puerta, luego fue a   
sentarse al lado de Steve. este ultimo parecía apenado y un notable rubor cubría la mayor   
parte de su cara  
  
** Ocurre algo? –interrogo la joven con un leve destello de curiosidad en sus ojos.  
  
** Eh...no...nada...gracias por la comida,...  
  
** Malena.  
  
** Eh si gracias por la comida Malena...  
  
** Oh, no te preocupes, veo que ya conociste a mi hermano.  
  
** Si, eso creo.  
  
** Es un buen chico, desde que nuestros padres fallecieron en ese accidente de transito   
Vincent es la cabeza de nuestro hogar, como ves no tenemos mucho pero con la beca   
deportiva de Vincent y mi salario como asistente hemos sobrevivido desde hace 2 años. –  
Steve noto un tono de voz y una expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la chica al mencionar   
lo de sus padres. –se que te parecerá extraño que te hable de algo tan intimo.. disculpame.  
  
** No, no te preocupes entiendo como te sientes, de hecho mi padre murió cuando yo era   
muy pequeño y mi madre y yo hemos tenido que trabajar muy duro para salir adelante   
también.  
  
** Por lo menos tienes una madre....  
  
** Lo siento yo....  
  
** Eh...ay perdóname, a veces soy tan estúpida y digo cosas que no debo, creo que deberías   
comer así te recuperaras mas rápido. – la joven miro a Steve disimuladamente mientras le   
acercaba el plato.  
  
** No...digo si....comeré....pero lo que acabas de decir es cierto no hay comparación.  
  
** Ya olvidémoslo, dime y que haces en Bruselas? Se te nota que eres extranjero (nota: que   
obvio no!!)   
  
** No te lo ha dicho tu hermano? –pregunto Steve mientras recogía en una cuchara un poco   
de arroz hervido y lo llevaba a la boca.  
  
** Decirme que?  
  
** Soy integrante de la selección japonesa de soccer, el viernes enfrentaremos a la   
selección de tu país por un lugar en el torneo mundial de Paris.  
  
** En serio!...con razón Vincent estaba tan extraño mientras le ayudaba con la cena –la   
chica dejo escapar una leve risita. –que cómico! Que ustedes se hayan conocido de esta   
manera.  
  
** Porque dices que tu hermano estaba extraño? –pregunto Steve   
  
** Es que el tonto no paraba de repetir que el destino a veces jugaba malas pasadas, que se   
sentía enemigo del pueblo, y cosas extrañas que no recuerdo, ahora lo entiendo todo. –  
Steve observaba la chica mientras sonreía, era muy bonita, cálida, y además simpática, le   
habría gustado conocerla en otras circunstancias.   
  
  
El entrenamiento del equipo japonés finalizo a las 7 PM, los jugadores ya habían   
partido hacia el hotel muy preocupados por la ausencia de Steve en la practica de esa tarde,   
sus rostros denotaban cansancio pero era mas obvia su preocupación, el capitán japonés y el   
mediocampo Ralph Sawada eran los últimos en salir del autobús asignado por la federación   
belga como medio de transporte del equipo, los demás caminaban silenciosamente con sus   
bolsos deportivos en mano por el pasillo que conducía a la entrada del hotel, Oliver se   
detuvo unos momentos al notar que Sawada desvió su camino y se fue a sentar en el   
bordecillo de una de las fuentes de agua que adornaban la fachada del lugar,   
instintivamente le siguió.  
  
  
** el esta bien Ralph, conozco a Steve, se que puede cuidarse solo. –la mirada de Sawada   
se poso en la persona de donde provenía esa voz, Oliver parecía despreocupado.  
  
** No se porque Steve siempre hace estas cosas! Ya antes nos había preocupado durante el   
torneo nacional que ganamos junto a ustedes, Steve solo jugo el partido final, el resto del   
torneo anduvo desaparecido, temo que esta vez este ocurriendo lo mismo. –Oliver tomo   
asiento a su lado dejando su bolso en el suelo, Ralph Sawada siempre había sido la mano   
derecha de Steve, le había apoyado como compañero durante toda su carrera futbolística y   
como amigo fuera de ella, eso lo sabia Oliver, sin embargo ahora el joven jugador del Toho   
parecía enfadado realmente su compañero.  
  
** Crees que nos abandonara contra los belgas este viernes Ralph? Déjame decirte que ese   
no es el Steve que yo conozco y tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie.  
  
** Lo se Oliver...pero...  
  
** No te preocupes Sawada, Steve Hyuga es una persona que se reflexiona mucho a si   
misma antes de una dura prueba, supe lo del encuentro con Van Helsing esta tarde, de   
seguro es por eso que quiso estar solo un rato.  
  
** Si, quizás sea eso.... gracias Oliver, me preocupa Steve no lo niego, pero me preocupa   
mas ahora el juego del viernes y sin Steve será mucho mas difícil para el equipo.  
  
** Lo entiendo Ralph... será un encuentro muy duro, y necesitamos ganar para triunfar en   
la copa del mundo en Paris.  
  
** Muchas gracias capitán, me siento mucho mejor ahora –Oliver le dio una palmadita   
amistosa a su compañero en la espalda.  
  
** Ahora Será mejor que vayamos a descansar hoy fue un día muy duro, solo quedan 3 días   
para el partido y el entrenamiento de mañana será peor.  
  
** Tienes razón.... –Oliver y Ralph se pusieron de pie e iniciaron su camino a la entrada del   
hotel, sin embargo una voz les hizo detenerse.  
  
** Oigan ustedes! Chicos japoneses! –los dos aludidos giraron sus cabezas hacia donde   
provenía la voz, un joven de cabello rubio y ataviado deportivamente se encontraba frente a   
la calzada del hotel haciendo señales con su mano, los dos jugadores se dirigieron hacia el   
muy confundidos.  
  
** Oye tu eres.... –Ralph no termino la frase  
  
** Vincent Van der Elder... –contesto el joven sonriendo –caramba no pensé que fuese tan   
conocido por mis rivales, vaya pero si aquí esta el famoso capitán Oliver Atton! Que   
sorpresa. –termino diciendo   
  
** Que quieres Van der Elder? –respondió Oliver   
  
** Bien, veo que no pierdes tu tiempo Atton, eso me gusta! He venido ha decirles donde   
esta su jugador estrella Steve Hyuga.  
  
** Que le hicieron a Steve malditos ¡! –exclamo Sawada enojado tomándole del cuello de   
su chaqueta.  
  
** Cálmate Ralph! –le reprendió Oliver retirándole sus manos, Van der Elder se limito a   
sonreír irónicamente. –bien Van der Elder, donde esta Steve?.  
  
** Su amigo sufrió un pequeño accidente, vine a avisarles...  
  
** Maldito!! Sabia que estaban detrás de esto!!!! Malditos des...!! –Ralph reacciono   
tratando de quitar a Oliver para estrangular al joven que aun sonreía.  
  
** Cálmate Ralph!! –le volvió a reprender el capitán japonés. –explícate Van der Elder. –  
Ralph aun forcejeaba con Oliver tratando de zafarse pero desistió tratando de calmarse  
  
** Bien, ya que calmaste a tu amiguito, te diré que paso...  
  
** Pero entonces Steve esta muy herido? –pregunto Oliver asomando una expresión de   
espanto en su rostro.  
  
** No, no es tan grave como imaginan, mi hermana y yo le revisamos y aunque no somos   
médicos solo te diré que tiene algunos moretones en su rostro y algunas magulladuras sin   
importancia, la verdad me asombra que haya resistido esa paliza, eso si, tiene un fuerte   
golpe en la cadera, le duele bastante, pero con atención medica creo que mejorara   
rápidamente. –Oliver y Ralph suspiraron de alivio al terminar de escuchar la aclaración del   
belga.  
  
** Pero porque Steve no vino contigo? –intervino Ralph - Acaso...   
  
** No hagas conjeturas amigo, mi hermana y yo creímos conveniente que se quedara por   
hoy en nuestra casa a descansar, mañana por la mañana le traeremos, de cualquier forma   
me servirá para esta noche tratar de envenenarlo a ver si así adquirimos ventaja contra   
ustedes jejeje.   
  
** Maldito!! ....  
  
** Era una broma chico! Jejeje! Que temperamental es tu amigo Atton! Sin embargo veo   
que lo controlas muy bien, eso es admirable en un capitán jejeje! –Van der Elder seguía   
burlándose pero Oliver no prestaba atención, por un momento Oliver pareció extraviado   
mentalmente.  
  
** Oye Oliver... que ocurre? –pregunto Sawada  
  
** Eh...no nada, oye Van der Elder, podemos ir a tu casa ahora mismo? Quisiera ver a   
Steve.  
  
** Ummm! Esta bien pero primero debo informar a tu entrenador sobre ese chico. –  
respondió el belga.  
  
** Oye Van der Elder, no te preocupes yo informare cuando regresemos de tu casa.  
  
** Pero tu amigo Steve me dijo...  
  
** Deja eso en mis manos, ahora solo nos interesa ir a ver a Steve.  
  
** Eso es problema de ustedes, esta bien vamos –dijo el jugador belga mientras Oliver y   
Ralph le seguían hacia el taxi que le estaba esperando.  
  
15 minutos mas tarde en lobby del hotel...  
  
** maldición lo que faltaba!! Primero desaparece Steve! Ahora Oliver y Ralph!!! Acaso   
esto es una maldita conspiración??!!!.  
  
** tranquilícese señor Kamo! Con estos arranques no solucionaremos nada –Adriano   
Fogartinni sabia que la mentira que acaba de decir no surtiría efecto en su amigo, el estaba   
también muy asustado...  
  
  
  
** bien chicas ya tengo el dinero para los pasajes, dentro de 5 horas estaremos en suelo   
belga y yo con mi querido Benji –misado estaba muy emocionada, hacia solo 5 minutos   
que habían llegado al aeropuerto y ella y sus amigas esperaban pacientemente que los   
altavoces anunciaran la venta de boletos hacia Bruselas, Floreda miro el reloj electrónico   
del aeropuerto y marcaba las 7:06 PM, esa debía ser la misma hora en Bruselas, París y   
Copenhague, que estaría haciendo Tom se preguntaba la esbelta joven, Patty por su parte   
leía una revista de selecciones digest muy relajada.  
  
*** SEÑORES PASAJEROS! LAMENTAMOS INFORMAR QUE EL AVION QUE ESTABA   
DESTINADO HACIA BRUSELAS PARA LAS 9:00 PM SUFRE DESPERFECTOS   
MECÁNICOS Y DICHO VUELO SERA SUSPENDIDO POR EL DIA DE HOY,   
LAMENTAMOS LOS NCOVENIENTES Y GRACIAS...  
  
** POR UN DEMONIO!! QUE DIABLOS!!!!! MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!!! ......   
  
** Misado!!! Cálmate!!! –exclamo Patty apenada tapando la boca de su amiga mientras   
Floreda se cubría el rostro con sus manos, una gran cantidad de personas que pasaban por   
allí se quedaron observando a las tres jóvenes con asombro en sus rostros.  
  
-- .....  
  
-- .....  
  
-- ......!°  
  
** oye misado trata de controlar tu pequeña cañería de aguas negras!! No ves que   
vergüenza acabamos de pasar! –le reprendió Patty muy enojada, una lagrimas se asomaron   
por los ojos de misado.  
  
** Patyy... no quiero pasar otra noche en este lugar!!! .....buaaaaaa!!!!   
  
** Ya contrólate Misado nosotras tampoco, pero que vamos a hacer no tenemos alternativa   
–intervino Floreda malhumorada.  
  
** Si tienen alternativa chicas! Si viajan conmigo!... –las tres jóvenes se sobresaltaron al   
escuchar la voz que resonó a sus espaldas.  
  
** TU!!!!! –reaccionaron las tres al unísono.  
  
** Si! Soy yo! Amigas creyeron que las abandonaría?   
  
** AKITA YO TE ASESINO!!!!!!!!! –exclamo Misado enfurecida abalanzándose sobre la   
aludida, Akita apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y salir corriendo.  
  
** Lo siento era una broma Misado lo sien deja que me explique...!!!!!!..... – Akita Mitsuro   
no pudo terminar de completar su frase y solo comenzó a huir seguida de misado que estaba   
llameando por sus ojos, Patty y Floreda las seguían tratando de calmar a Misado.  
  
** "Después de todo si podré verte mañana Oliver!" –pensó Patty muy contenta mientras   
misado por fin daba alcance a la pobre Akita...  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas del autor: Bien un capitulo mas!! Ufff! Ya tenia casi 7 meses sin actualizar mi   
fic, pero eso no volverá a pasar lo prometo, ahora será un capitulo mensual "palabra de   
explorador!", los motivos fueron muy fuertes para animarme a seguir con mi fic, el   
principal de ellos es que todo lo que se comienza se debe terminar, y otro motivo de gran   
importancia para mi fueron los ánimos que personas como FACA (aun no me dices tu   
nombre!), Maggy y Janita por nombrar algunas le dan a escritores como yo y que al   
final son impulsos que surten un gran efecto en las ganas de seguir escribiendo, soy de los   
que piensan que si al menos una persona en el mundo gusta de tu trabajo bien vale la pena   
seguir haciéndolo aunque sea solo para ella.   
Bueno hablando del capitulo 5, espero que les haya agradado, si fue así me alegra   
mucho, si no, bueno los errores se cometen saben?, ok como habrán podido observar surgen   
problemas en el equipo japonés con el incidente de Steve, acaso podrá el tigre recuperarse y   
enfrentar al ángel en el partido del viernes? Podrá jugar?, Las chicas por fin pudieron salir   
de España! Aunque pobre de Akita, no me quiero imaginar lo que le espera a manos de   
Misado! Y Van Helsing, que joven mas extraño verdad? Lograra su arrogancia y su   
calculadora mente derrotar junto a su gran equipo a los japoneses al mando de Oliver Atton   
y Steve Hyuga? Que piensa hacer kamo con Ralph Sawada? Por fin Oliver confesara sus   
sentimientos a Patty? Déjenme adelantarles que les tengo planeada una excursión romántica   
que... bueno ya lo leerán... Estas y muchas mas sorpresas las podrás leer aquí mismo en el   
próximo capitulo que he titulado "CORAZON DE TIGRE: EL SILBATAZO   
INICIAL".  
Una vez mas agradezco al web master de esta pagina por apoyar mi trabajo y   
publicarlo, y espero que me escriban ustedes los que leen mi fic con sugerencias,   
comentarios, criticas(buenas solamente!!!!) (mentira! Buenas y malas son bien recibidas,   
pero traten de evitar los insultos jeje) las ideas que deseen aportar para la trama serán bien   
recibidas y les daré el crédito correspondiente por ellas. GRACIAS.  
  
CD.  
  
  
  
Caballero_dorado2000@yahoo.com.mx 


	6. "Corazon de Tigre: Silbatazo Inicial"

MI TROFEO DE AMOR  
Capitulo 6 "Corazón de Tigre: El silbatazo inicial"  
I.la excursión  
II.Conflictos  
III.la prueba del tigre  
  
  
  
  
I. La excursión.   
  
  
  
Steve Hyuga definitivamente no era de ese tipo de personas que pueden estar   
inactivas por mucho tiempo, sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que despertó por   
primera vez en aquella habitación en la que ya se sentía prisionero, desde que Vincent Van   
der Elder se digno a visitarlo hace ya algunas horas sentía preocupación por lo que pudiese   
estar pensando el Dt Kamo y los demás federativos de su inesperada ausencia, el dolor que   
sentía en su cadera había cesado, pero ahora lo sustituía una sensación de escozor que le   
causaba una leve molestia, como si estuviese dormida esa parte de su cuerpo, examino   
detalladamente sus manos y noto que habían algunas laceraciones sin importancia en sus   
nudillos, definitivamente debió habérselas causado cuando impacto contra el suelo después   
de haber recibido aquel ataque traicionero de esos granujas, trato de recordar mas sobre la   
pelea pero solo se manifestaban en su mente imágenes muy vagas que no le decían nada en   
absoluto, sin duda había sido un completo imbecil al entrometerse en ese problema, pero   
por otra parte pensó que habría sido una canallada dejar que esos monigotes le hicieran   
daño a la pequeña estando el presente para impedirlo, quizás solo era medio imbecil   
después de todo.  
fijo su mirada en el techo de la habitación, aun meditativo examino detalladamente cada   
soporte del mismo mientras su mente vagaba en busca de respuestas tratando de recordar   
detalles que lo ayudasen a entender lo ocurrido, si no hubiese intervenido Van der Elder lo   
habrían podido dejar muy grave y hasta podría haber quedado tendido allí muerto, que   
ironía, que noticia habría sido esa en los titulares de los noticieros y la prensa,   
"seleccionado Japonés Muerto en barrio marginal", que gracioso, aquellos que leyeran esos   
rotativos seguramente pensarían que estaba allí en busca de prostitutas baratas o   
estupefacientes, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras imaginaba la cara de   
Fogartinni tratando de explicar el hecho a la federación.  
  
  
-veo que estas muy meditativo. – se escucho una voz desde la entrada de la   
habitación, Steve la reconoció de inmediato, pertenecía a Oliver Atton el capitán   
del seleccionado japonés. Su antiguo rival. Pronto se percato que no venia solo.  
-Oliver! Ralph! –exclamo sorprendido al ver a sus amigos traspasando el umbral   
acompañados de Vincent van der Elder, este ultimo esbozo una sonrisa que a Steve   
le pareció sarcástica, Oliver tomo asiento en el bordillo de la cama mientras que   
Ralph Sawada prefirió mantenerse de pie .Steve los noto cansados, de seguro Kamo   
los había exigido al máximo en el entrenamiento de la tarde imaginó, van der Elder   
cerro la puerta de la habitación dejando solos a los tres jóvenes.  
-Que diablos te ocurrió capitán! –exclamo Ralph visiblemente preocupado al verlo.  
-Acaso van der Elder no les dijo lo que paso? – respondió este extrañado por la   
pregunta de su amigo  
-No, nos dijo que eso no era de su incumbencia –intervino Oliver   
-Me lo imaginaba, que desgracia tener que estar agradecido con ese pedante… y para   
colmo pertenece al seleccionado belga.  
-Ahora lo importante es saber en que estado te encuentras Steve –dijo Oliver   
afablemente – van der Elder dijo que solo habías sufrido algunas contusiones sin   
gravedad, como te sientes?  
-La verdad es que solo sufrí algunas magulladuras, si estoy aquí tendido es debido a   
una pócima que me dio la hermana de ese idiota para el dolor que sentía en la   
cadera. –Steve frunció el cejo mientras Oliver y Ralph dejaron escapar una leve   
sonrisa.  
-Y lo de tu cadera, crees que es grave capitán? –pregunto Ralph. Steve aun no   
comprendía porque seguía llamándole a veces de esa manera.  
-No, al parecer solo fue una contusión, ningún hueso roto. -explico  
-Debemos llevarte al medico Steve, Kamo y Adriano están muy preocupados por tu   
desaparición, además dentro de poco será el partido, solo espero que te encuentres   
en condiciones para jugar.  
-Claro que voy a jugar!! –reacciono el delantero japonés iracundo al oír las ultimas   
palabras de Oliver, Ralph se sobresalto mientras el capitán japonés solo pestañeo sin   
inmutarse. –por nada del mundo dejare pasar la oportunidad de patearle el trasero a   
ese engreído de Van Helsing!! Además ya te dije que no fue nada grave. –termino   
diciendo intentando serenarse.  
-Por cierto que fue lo que paso Steve? –Oliver le observo intrigado –Ralph tienes ahí   
tu teléfono celular? –agrego.  
-Si capitán –respondió el aludido examinando su bolso deportivo. Un pequeño   
aparato negro apareció de el.  
-Llama a Kamo, dile donde estamos y explícale la situación, y tu Steve cuéntame que   
paso.  
-Demonios si supieras lo imbecil que fui, lo que ocurrió fue...  
  
  
  
Richard Textex y su compañero de selección Víctor Hiroshi caminaban juntos por los   
pasillos del hotel intentando encontrar alguna pista que les pudiese aportar algo sobre el   
paradero de Steve, Oliver y Ralph, pero todo había sido en vano, solo habían podido   
averiguar con uno de los botones del lugar que Oliver Atton y Ralph Sawada habían sido   
vistos entrando al hotel hace apenas unas dos horas, el momento exacto en que habían   
desabordado el autobús que los transportaba desde el estadio hacia el hotel, eso no les   
servia de nada, al parecer nadie supo que hicieron momentos después de salir del vehículo,   
Hiroshi trato de hacer memoria pero nunca había sido muy bueno para recordar eventos tan   
comunes, Richard a su lado mantenía una pose reflexiva examinando cada paso que daba   
mientras caminaba.  
  
-que crees que habrá pasado con ellos Richard? –pregunto el gigante captando la   
atención de su compañero. –mmm... no te parece todo esto muy extraño? –termino   
diciendo entre murmuraciones.  
-No lo se Víctor, pero me preocupa, no por ellos, sino por el equipo, a Steve lo   
conozco y probablemente esta es una de sus acostumbradas desapariciones antes de   
un partido importante, pero lo de Ralph y Oliver si me preocupa.  
-A lo mejor el capitán y Ralph salieron en busca de Steve? Les vi muy preocupados   
en el autobús, sobre todo Ralph.  
-No lo se, es posible, pero si no aparecen no las arreglaremos para ganar este partido   
sin ellos, no vamos a pensar que son indispensables, ahora volvamos al lobby a   
informarle al Dt Kamo lo que averiguamos.   
-Que no fue mucho – agrego Hiroshi fastidiado. Richard suspiro con apatía.  
-Esperen muchachos! –una voz resonó a pocos metros, ambos notaron que Aoi   
Shingo caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos con una expresión de preocupación en su   
rostro, los dos jóvenes detuvieron su caminata para esperar al fogoso delantero   
japonés, llevaba como atuendo una divertida pijama de algodón con la imagen de   
Pikachu un personaje de pokemon estampada en su camiseta (que gustitos no?).  
-Que sucede Aoi? –pregunto Richard –ya saben algo de Steve y los demás?  
-Si, a eso vengo, Kamo y Fogartinni recibieron una llamada de Ralph, quieren que   
todos nosotros nos reunamos en su habitación dentro de 15 minutos.  
-Demonios que habrá sucedido! –exclamo Richard preocupado mientras reanudaban   
la marcha hacia uno de los ascensores del hotel.  
  
  
La situación estaba muy tensa aun entre las muchachas y Akita Mitsuro, aunque las   
primeras habían aceptado de mala gana la oferta de viajar con esta ultima aun después   
de la broma tan pesada que al parecer les había gastado, ninguna de las chicas le dirigía   
siquiera una leve mirada a la hermosa adolescente japonesa que degustaba un vaso de   
jugo de naranja natural frente a ellas en uno de los lujosos asientos del learjet b-50   
propiedad de Mitsuro sport, la trasnacional deportiva de su padre.  
Akita sonreía a través del cristal de su vaso observando a las tres jóvenes que había   
conocido en Madrid, Patty era al parecer la única que no expresaba resentimiento en su   
rostro, al contrario, Akita noto a la eterna enamorada del capitán Atton muy risueña,   
algo distraída, como si estuviese soñando despierta, casi ríe de imaginar lo tonta que se   
ponía cuando estaba frente al capitán japonés y no era para menos ella misma había   
enloquecido varias veces cuando lo conoció en brasil, sin duda el tenia una personalidad   
superinteresante, menos mal que no dio muchos detalles sobre ese asunto cuando le   
contó a Patty como conoció a Oliver.  
Fijo su mirada en Floreda, esta chica parecía la mas madura y sensata de las tres a su   
juicio, la joven dormitaba placidamente en su asiento, cansada tal vez por tanto ajetreo   
en suelo español, en las facciones de su rostro se había formado una delgada película de   
grasa que hacia que este brillara con la iluminación de la cabina, otra vez casi la risa se   
apodero de ella al pensar en lo lejos que había llegado su inofensiva broma, bueno no   
tan inofensiva pensó, definitivamente lo que había planeado como una broma   
inofensiva se había convertido en una muy pesada, pero no era su culpa, las cosas se   
salieron de sus manos sin quererlo, como podría haber imaginado que iba a suceder lo   
que en definitiva sucedió.   
la ultima de las tres y la mas joven de todas la observaba fijamente con una cara de   
pocos amigos, que divertida era misado, sin duda era la mas explosiva de sus tres   
compañeras de viaje y la mas apasionada, recordó la escena del hotel cuando enfureció   
como una tigresa al oírle decir que su próximo blanco era Benjí Price el portero del   
Japón, y ni que decir de la persecución en el aeropuerto, de no ser por las otras dos   
chicas no lo estaría rememorando ahora.  
dejo su vaso sobre la pequeña mesa de formica frente a ella que la separaba de sus   
nuevas amigas y se puso unos audífonos que colgaban del portaequipaje ubicado sobre   
su cabeza, intento cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco pero noto que misado comenzó a   
gesticular oraciones con sus labios, al notar que iban dirigidas a ella se quito los   
aparatos para poder entender lo que la joven decía.  
  
  
-oye me sorprendes con lo cínica que eres Akita! Estas muy tranquila y relajada!   
Acaso no te remuerde un poco tu negra conciencia con lo que nos hiciste! –fueron   
las primeras palabras que escucho de misado que estallo de ira, Floreda despertó   
sobresaltada por el abrupto cese de silencio, Patty reacciono también con cierta   
sorpresa – no se las demás, pero yo no te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste niñita   
caprichosa pedazo de...  
-espera un momento misado – interrumpió Akita serenamente con una sonrisa–   
déjenme explicar lo que paso.  
-Que demonios vas a explicar vampiresa cruel de por...  
-Misado! –exclamo Floreda evitando la ultima frase de su amiga que iba a salir con   
intenciones venenosas – creo que tiene razón, debemos dejar que se explique,   
además no debemos juzgar a la ligera.  
-Si, estoy de acuerdo con flore, misado, dejemos que Akita nos explique porque lo   
hizo –agrego Patty interviniendo, misado enjuto mas su rostro y puso una expresión   
de enfado y resignación, no podía creer tantas contemplaciones con esa niña.  
-Esta bien! Dejemos que esa bruja se explique –termino cediendo con desconfianza.  
-Gracias muchachas ya verán como todo no fue culpa mía, la verdad es que solo   
quería darles un pequeño susto, esa noche yo estaba en las oficinas de seguridad   
aérea tramitando mi permiso de viaje por edad cuando se me ocurrió una flamante   
idea, cuando salí de ese lugar las vi a ustedes sentadas en la fuente de soda del   
aeropuerto y puse en marcha mi plan, vi que uno de los jóvenes empleados pasaba a   
mi lado y le pedí que les diera el mensaje que recibieron, solo que el objetivo del   
plan era que la angustia en ustedes al no poder viajar conmigo y al no haber mas   
vuelos para esa noche con destino a Bruselas durara solo hasta que aprobaran mi   
permiso de vuelo en las oficinas de seguridad, después que ustedes recibieron mi   
mensaje uno de los empleados vino a buscarme con la noticia de que iba a ser   
atendida por fin para poder ultimar mis documentos de viaje, pero en ese breve   
momento que tarde en ese lugar ustedes de pronto ya no estaban en la fuente de   
soda, las busque por los alrededores del lugar y no las encontré así que pensé...  
-Y no se te ocurrió buscarnos en las salas de espera de los vuelos internacionales, no   
te paso por la cabeza que intentaríamos buscar pasaje en algún vuelo comercial   
pedazo de...  
-No espera Misado, no me imagine que tan solo en 15 minutos ustedes tomarían una   
decisión como esa además sabia de antemano que ya no habían vuelos a Bélgica esa   
noche, pensé que quizás habrían regresado al hotel así que tome un taxi para ir a   
buscarlas...  
-Oye Akita tu sabias muy bien que habíamos cancelado nuestra cuenta en el hotel –  
intervino nuevamente Patty – como pensaste que íbamos a quedarnos allí.  
-Es que como ya les intente explicar antes yo no sabia que estaban sin dinero, de   
haberlo sabido jamás les habría jugado esa mala pasada, de verdad chicas tienen que   
creerme y disculparme, imagine que habían hecho un nuevo contrato en el hotel por   
eso las fui a buscar, pero cuando llegue allá me dijeron que ustedes no habían   
regresado así que comencé a inquietarme mucho, por eso suspendí el vuelo de la   
pasada noche, no me iría de España sin saber que había ocurrido con ustedes...  
-Oh que amable de tu parte tanta preocupación ¡ -exclamo misado con sarcasmo,   
Patty y Floreda sonrieron ante la aptitud defensiva de su amiga.  
-... por favor chicas eso fue lo que paso, al otro día llame a la embajada y me entere   
que ustedes estaban allí, por eso decidí esperarlas en el aeropuerto para ofrecerles   
mis disculpas.  
-Mmm... la verdad es que tenia unas ganas de matarte Akita, jamás te habría   
perdonado el perderme el juego de los muchachos el viernes –dijo Misado mas   
calmada, Akita sonrió alegremente al notar que su amiga bajaba por un momento la   
guardia.  
-Bien chicas la verdad lamento muchísimo lo ocurrido, jamás pensé que esto iba a   
desviarse tanto de una simple broma, me disculpan? Por favor?...  
-Bueno chicas que dicen? –pregunto Floreda –la disculpamos? Después de todo   
viajamos gratis y seguras cortesía de Mitsuro sports –agrego sonriente al recordar el   
logotipo de la aeronave.  
-Por mi esta bien, lo que me interesa es llegar a Bruselas –dijo Patty mientras las   
miradas de Floreda y Akita se posaban en Misado, esta miraba por la ventanilla   
adoptando un aire de ofendida.  
-Esta bien, esta bien esta disculpada –exclamo por fin después de un breve silencio-   
al fin de cuentas la perdono porque mañana será un día muy bonito –termino   
diciendo muy animada.  
-Gracias chicas! Sabia que me entenderían, y para compensarlas mañana les prometo   
una grata sorpresa, y tienes razón Misado mañana será un bonito día....  
-Ah no! Otra de tus sorpresas no! –subrayo misado muy enérgica –ya no mas de tus   
bro...  
-No no, no es una de mis bromas es algo que tengo muy bien maquinado en mi   
mente –le interrumpió –es algo que nos beneficiara a todas, bueno eso espero.  
-A que te refieres? Que planeas Akita? –pregunto Floreda muy intrigada, Patty y   
Misado se inclinaron hacia delante en sus asientos no queriendo dejar escapar   
ningún detalle de lo que su nueva amiga tenia que decirles.  
-Esta bien, esta bien, al fin y al cabo todas debemos trabajar en ello, bien chicas se   
que a ustedes les encantaría pasar un lindo día a solas con sus amores verdad? – los   
rostros de las tres jóvenes aludidas se tiñeron de un rojo muy intenso. –vamos! no   
sean tontas porque se sonrojan, es algo natural no? Ustedes son chicas y ellos son   
chicos pues en donde esta lo vergonzoso?. -acoto  
-No es que sea vergonzoso Akita es la forma sin escrúpulos como lo sacas a relucir –  
dijo Patty apenada, las otras dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza la aclaración de su   
amiga.  
-Ese es el problema con ustedes 6...  
-Un momento cuales 6? –pregunto Floreda en tono tajante, Akita sonreía cada vez   
mas divertida ante las diferentes variantes defensivas de sus amigas.  
-Bien, pues Oliver y Patty, Benjí y Misado... y Tom y tu Floreda, se te nota que te   
mueres por el.   
-Eso no es verdad! Solo somos amigos... – recalco enojada, patty y misado   
comenzaron a reír ante la turbación de su amiga, Floreda agacho su mirada de la   
vergüenza al verse descubierta tan crudamente.  
-Vamos Floreda de que te avergüenzas? Misaki es un precioso ejemplar, si te   
descuidas alguien mas podría arrebatártelo – Akita acentuó las ultimas palabras   
como una amenaza.  
-Eso nunca! Jamás permitiría que Tom...- Floreda callo de pronto.   
-Aja! Ves como te traicionaste tu solita –le señalo Akita muy entusiasmada, misado   
y Patty se limitaban a sonreír al ver como Floreda se avergonzaba aun mas, si en   
algo eran muy parecidas las tres era en la timidez, con excepción de algunas   
arrancadas de misado que desde que conoció a Benjí cada vez las sorprendía mas.  
-Bien que planeas Akita? –pregunto Floreda dándose por vencida  
-Muy bien chicas déjenme explicarles lo que haremos apenas amanezca...  
  
  
La habitación del director técnico de la selección japonesa estaba al tope a pesar de que era   
considerada una de las suites mas grandes del "Staflens", en ella estaban17 de los 20   
jóvenes jugadores y el Agregado Federativo Adriano Fogartinni, en total 19 personas   
sentadas en circulo en el suelo esperando que la secreta reunión comenzase, El agregado   
federativo se puso de pie y se paro justo en el medio de todos, la atención estaba centrada   
en el, todos esperaban que articulase su primera oración.  
  
-bien jóvenes se que esta reunión es algo imprevista y les parecerá con justa razón   
insólita debido a la hora y el lugar en donde se lleva a cabo pero el asunto que aquí   
trataremos es de suma incumbencia de todos los aquí presentes... –Bruce Harper   
quien se encontraba entre Benjí Price y Paul Diamond comenzó a pasear su mirada   
por el extraño circulo de seres empijamados que estaban alli, todos con excepción   
de Richard Textex y Victor Hiroshi llevaban puestos sus respectivos trajes de noche   
y todo aquello le parecía a Bruce una ridícula pijamada de niñas, de pronto sintió   
como Benjí le propino un leve codazo en su costado llamando su atención.   
- ...todos ustedes notaron ayer por la tarde que uno de sus compañeros   
específicamente Steve Hyuga, se ausento del entrenamiento...  
-"ayer por la tarde?" –pensó Bruce distraído, luego miro su reloj, eran las 12:09 AM   
del nuevo día –"caramba que idiota soy por supuesto que fue ayer"- otro leve   
codazo esta vez proveniente de Paul. Bruce murmuro fastidiado protestas que este   
ultimo no pudo entender.  
-...muy bien, lo de Steve nos preocupo de sobremanera tanto que el Dt Kamo y yo   
pensamos en participar a las autoridades de su desaparición, sin embargo decidimos   
esperar un día mas antes de armarles una fiesta a los medios de comunicación con   
una noticia como esta, ya saben ustedes como circulan los rumores en los rotativos   
y quisimos evitarle un bochorno tan vergonzoso a la federación, el hecho es que   
hace unas horas dos de sus compañeros también desaparecieron súbitamente sin dar   
explicaciones lo que termino por destrozar los nervios de el Señor Kamo y demás   
esta decirlo los míos... –las miradas de todos los chicos se examinaban entre si muy   
sorprendidos ante lo que acaban de escuchar con excepción de Textex e Hiroshi,   
leves murmuraciones comenzaron a suscitarse en la habitación pero Kamo las   
silencio al ponerse de pie.  
-Muchachos, hace una hora recibí una llamada de Ralph, donde me explico que   
Steve sufrió un percance, al parecer no fue nada grave con excepción de moretones   
y un dolor en su costado, los detalles del hecho los desconozco, de cualquier forma   
Oliver esta con ellos y apenas termine lo que les quiero comunicar voy a buscarlos.   
–de nuevo murmuraciones entre miradas confundidas se manifestaron en los   
presentes. Fogartinni rogó silencio con un ademán.  
-… Bien, de ahora en adelante mientras permanezcamos aquí en Bruselas no saldrán   
de permiso a la ciudad o a cualquier otra parte sin la compañía de alguno de los   
representantes federativos sea cual sea la razón que requieran para ello, se que yo   
les di consentimiento a Benjí, Tom y Steve el día de ayer para hacerlo y fue mi   
culpa, no los quiero mantener encerrados pero somos un equipo y como tal yo soy el   
responsable de sus acciones tanto dentro como fuera de un terreno de soccer   
mientras estemos de gira, por ello no negare sus salidas siempre y cuando lo hagan   
en compañía de un federado, en nuestro caso estamos el señor Fogartinni, y yo, ya   
que el Dr Yoshida y los demás agregados no están disponibles por razones obvias,   
ellos deben prepararse para cualquier imprevisto con la federación y de los detalles   
concernientes a nuestra selección. espero hayan comprendido, si van a salir lo haran   
conmigo o Fogartinni, por ende si les da por salir a todos pues todos saldremos. –al   
terminar sus palabras los jugadores dejaron escapar un suspiro de decepción y   
comenzaron a murmurar nuevamente entre si. –ahora por favor les ruego que vayan   
a sus cuartos y se acuesten a dormir, la practica de hoy que estaba pautada para las 7   
AM. Será cambiada para la 1pm por razones obvias. Gracias… –termino diciendo,   
los 17 jugadores se incorporaron de sus lugares y poco a poco comenzaron a salir de   
la habitación, Adriano se acerco a Kamo.  
-Bien, quiere que lo acompañe? –dijo en voz baja, el ultimo en salir fue Víctor   
Denver el otro gigantón del Japón ex compañero de Oliver en el Nankatsu.  
-No, prefiero que se quede por si algo sucede en mi ausencia, le mantendré   
informado.  
-Muy bien, espero que lo de Steve no sea algo grave seria una perdida lamentable.  
-Quiero pedirle un favor –dijo Kamo   
-Si dígame –Fogartinni noto al dt algo preocupado.  
-No se si lo de Steve sea grave o no, pero si lo fuese podríamos conseguir un   
reemplazo? –Fogartinni se sobresalto un poco con lo que acaba de oír.  
-Pero...pero acaso UD cree que Steve este en tan malas condiciones?  
-No lo se pero no quiero correr riesgos sabemos que cada equipo puede tener en su   
plantilla 22 jugadores inscritos, nosotros solo inscribimos 20, creo que es hora de   
buscar a un 21 por si algo ocurre, tengo una mala corazonada.  
-Mala corazonada? Cree que Steve no pueda jugar? Perdóneme por ser tan repetitivo   
señor Kamo pero me preocupa su actitud.  
-No se si la corazonada provenga por lo de Steve pero de todas formas me gustaría   
tener un buen delantero de reserva mas, se que Paul, Rigo y David así como los   
demás pueden ocupar cualquier posición fácilmente pero quiero tener alguien mas.  
-Comprendo bien, desea mandar a llamar el que elijamos? –pregunto Fogartinni   
-No solo inscríbalo en la plantilla, arregle todo con la federación, le encargo a usted   
la escogencia, el jueves tomare la decisión de convocarlo o no.  
-Muy bien señor Kamo.  
-Esta bien cuento con usted. –dijo Kamo despidiendo a Fogartinni. el dt de Japón se   
dejo caer sobre su cama y comenzó a observar fijamente el techo con visible   
preocupación.  
-...demonios! todo se esta complicando...  
  
  
  
-... y eso fue lo que ocurrió, creo cometí una estupidez!...  
  
-no digas eso Steve, cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo, ya no te sientas   
deprimido, hiciste bien, ahora dime algo… en cuanto a ese encuentro que tuviste   
con Van Helsing...  
  
-no quiero hablar de ello –exclamo Steve con desdén- es un engreído pero ya vera el   
viernes, le haré comer sus estupideces.  
  
-Esta bien eso no tiene importancia ahora – agrego Oliver – por el momento   
esperemos a Kamo. – instantes después de su ultima frase hizo su aparición en la   
habitación Kamo acompañado de Malena, la joven parecía haber salido de la ducha   
y Steve noto que se veía muy hermosa con su cabello húmedo, vestía una bata de   
paño, la joven se ruborizo un poco al notar la miradas posadas en ella por los   
presentes, después de acompañar a Kamo salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta   
Algo turbada  
  
-Señor! –se escucho al unísono el saludo de los tres chicos, Oliver y Ralph hicieron   
una leve reverencia, Kamo les respondió cortésmente.  
  
-Steve, como estas? –pregunto con serenidad, sentándose en el mismo lugar donde   
instantes atrás estaba Oliver Atton , este ultimo y su compañero Ralph ahora estaban   
de pie a su lado.  
  
-Señor, lo siento mucho fue una estupidez de mi parte, quiero explicarle lo que...  
  
-Te pregunte como estas Steve, aun no me contestas –interrumpió Kamo secamente  
  
-Me siento bien señor, solo sufrí algunas magulladuras sin importancia –explico el   
delantero japonés, Kamo se inclino sobre Steve y enterró la punta de sus dedos en el   
costado del joven haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor, Oliver y Ralph   
contemplaban con asombro el evento sin intervenir.  
  
-Le llamas a eso magulladuras sin importancia Steve? –le reprocho Kamo –quiero   
saber con detalles como ocurrió todo esto, y mas te vale que tu excusa sea razonable   
ya que si no lo considero así volverás de inmediato a Japón expulsado del equipo –  
Steve apretó sus dientes iracundo al escuchar la advertencia de Kamo, jamás le   
habían gustado los ultimátum, y se sentía sin razón muy ofendido.  
  
-Señor yo puedo explicarle...-trato de intervenir Oliver  
  
-No, quiero escuchar todo de boca de Steve, Uds. dos esperemos afuera en el taxi.  
  
-Si señor. –respondieron los dos jugadores, al cerrar la puerta Kamo observo   
fijamente al joven frente a el, este ultimo comenzó a relatar su historia.  
  
  
El avión Learjet B-50 de "Mitsuro Sports" de bandera brasileña aterrizo a la 1.25 AM sin   
inconvenientes en el internacional de Bélgica, las tres jóvenes pasajeras salieron del   
aeropuerto de Bruselas y tomaron un taxi hacia el Stafflens, hotel donde se encontraban   
alojados los muchachos y donde Akita había hecho reservaciones con anterioridad, mirando   
las hermosas luces de la ciudad a través del plexiglás de la ventanilla, las tres se deleitaban   
por el camino admirándolas.  
Akita quien iba adelante con la conductora amenizaba una agradable charla con esta   
preguntándole detalles del lugar, y sobre los sitios mas hermosos de este, en la mente de las   
otras jóvenes solo había lugar en ese momento para soñar.  
  
  
-bien Steve, comprendo ahora que sucedió, quiero que sepas que aun cuando te haya   
parecido estupido hiciste bien, fue mala suerte lo demás, pero debo ser sincero   
contigo, quiero que mañana te examine el Dr. Yoshida, si el me dice que no puedes   
jugar con mucho pesar no dudare en sustituirte el viernes.  
-Pero señor! Yo estoy bien! para el viernes podré jugar! –exclamo muy alterado,   
Kamo bajo la mirada con pesar.  
-Lo siento Steve pero no puedo exponerte si no estas al 100% para el partido, no voy   
a correr riesgos y es mi ultima palabra, lamento mucho esto pero si el jueves en la   
practica noto que no estas en condiciones estarás en el banco el viernes. Solo porque   
lo que me contaste fue valedero no te expulso del equipo, pero si estas en malas   
condiciones no jugaras, ahora vistete para irnos al hotel un taxi nos espera….   
puedes caminar?- Steve que ya se sentía mas repuesto intento levantarse lo cual   
asombrosamente hizo en el primer intento, Kamo le observo, tenia el pómulo   
izquierdo amoratado y un rasguño cerca de su ceja derecha que recorría la frente   
hasta el nacimiento la nariz, una leve cortada cerca de la comisura de sus labios le   
terminaba de maquillar.  
-"no jugaras!" "no jugaras!""no jugaras!" –las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza,   
ahora si estaba preocupado, miro a Kamo por un instante antes de salir, y luego   
tomo su ropa ensangrentada de una pequeña mesa- "podré jugar! Maldita sea podré   
jugar!".-   
alguien toco a la puerta  
-pase!  
-Hola,… ya te vas no?. – se giro rápidamente al escuchar esa voz.  
-Si, les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mi...   
-Malena…, así me llamo -le corrigió la joven tratando de ocultar una leve sonrisa.  
-Malena…–completo su frase Steve, la joven le miraba con timidez, era muy   
hermosa pensó, su largo cabello negro contrastaba delicadamente con esos ojos tan   
enigmáticos, era bastante alta, ahora lo podía notar mejor estando de pie allí con   
ella, pudo observar que la luz en la habitación causaba un efecto de trasluz en su   
bata de dormir y revelaba la silueta de un hermoso cuerpo con unos contornos muy   
delicados, apenado por su observación desvió su mirada hacia sus ojos, era muy   
tierna la forma como lo miraba y eso le turbaba un poco, ambos estuvieron de pie   
allí solo contemplándose en silencio por unos momentos, ella se animo a romper el   
silencio.  
-No...no... tienes nada que agradecernos, somos nosotros los que te agradecemos...   
fue un hermoso gesto el que tuviste para con mi hermana, ya te lo dije, de no ser por   
ti...bueno no quiero pensar en lo que habría pasado. –explico nerviosa, el japonés no   
podía dejar de mirarla eso hizo que se ruborizara.  
-Sabes? La verdad... bueno... me da gusto...bueno me dio mucho gusto conocerte   
Malena. –termino diciendo ofreciéndole su mano como señal de agradecimiento  
-A mi también –respondió la joven tomando su mano, Steve pudo sentir nuevamente   
su piel tan suave, una piel que solo pudo sentir momentáneamente mientras le   
curaba, era tan delicada que le asombraba el hecho de que tantos quehaceres   
domésticos no hicieran mella en ella, era sorprendente la calidez que podía sentir.  
al igual que con las miradas estuvieron tomados de la mano un breve instante de   
tiempo, el suficiente para que ambos sintieran en su interior una extraña pero   
relajante sensación, Steve perplejo y avergonzado retiro su mano al notar que la   
joven comenzaba a ponerse mas nerviosa, pero antes de disculparse el hermano de   
esta apareció a través de la puerta.  
-Estas listo Hyuga? Te esperan abajo –dijo van der Elder, Malena salio de la   
habitación en silencio mientras Steve tomaba su bolso y caminaba hacia la salida, al   
llegar a ella se dio vuelta y dio una ultima mirada al lugar donde había estado todas   
esas horas, no sabia porque pero algo en su interior le decía que no olvidaría nunca   
su estadía allí.  
-Bien vamonos! –dijo Kamo al chofer del taxi, el auto arranco y Steve fijo su mirada   
en la casa de los van der Elder, pudo notar mientras se alejaban una silueta que se   
asomaba desde una de las ventanas del lugar.  
- "Tengo que poder jugar!"...  
  
  
Una deliciosa brisa matutina hacia mimos en el rostro de Patty Sanae, este día sin duda   
seria especial, era un presentimiento, solo tenia cinco minutos en el pequeño jardín del   
hotel y lo que allí se veía era una belleza, no parecía ser muy grande pero sin duda era uno   
de los pocos sitios tan hermosos que había visitado en su vida, el lugar estaba solo a esa   
hora y era comprensible, solo a ella se le podía ocurrir salir a pasear a las 6 de la mañana.   
aun había un poco de oscuridad y hacia algo de frio pero ya los primeros rayos del sol   
comenzaban a irradiar los primeros destellos rojizos en el horizonte. el pequeño jardín   
estaba engalanado con varios surcos de tulipanes y jazmines que despedían un olor muy   
agradable, estos alfombraban el verdoso césped que allí crecía, mas allá cerca de una fuente   
de agua en la cual se erguía una extraña estatua crecían hermosos rosales rojos y blancos   
que se extendían alrededor de la pequeña calzada construida para que los visitantes   
recorrieran el lugar.  
Quiso conocer mas el jardín así que decidió internarse por aquella calzada, en pocos   
momentos comenzó a notar que a medida que avanzaba el lugar parecía ser mas grande de   
lo que había estimado, llego a una arboleda que servia de pared la cual obligaba a los   
caminantes a hacer un viraje a la derecha, antes de rodearla pudo escuchar un ruido   
proveniente del otro lado de la pared de arbustos, poco a poco redujo su marcha hasta que   
se detuvo justo al frente de la arboleda, pudo percibir la presencia de alguien mas en el   
lugar pero por extraño que fuese no sentía temor de ello, pensó en regresar pero su   
curiosidad venció su sensatez así que decidió seguir notando que la calzada terminaba allí,   
pensó nuevamente en desistir pero algo la empujo a continuar, la persona que estaba allí   
estaba solo a pocos metros oculta por un hermoso árbol de ciprés muy frondoso que   
cobijaba casi todo el perímetro de ese pequeño lugar, la persona que estaba ahí se   
encontraba recostada al pie del árbol, se aproximo poco a poco para no llamar la atención y   
al irse acercando cada vez mas, pudo ver sus piernas que yacían estiradas por el césped,   
luego su cintura, luego su tronco y por fin alcanzo a ver su rostro, se estremeció al   
reconocer a la persona que se hallaba allí, nunca habría imaginado encontrarla en un lugar   
como ese.   
Era Oliver Atton el capitán del seleccionado japonés, yacía tendido muy relajado con la   
bruma de la mañana rodeando su cuerpo. permaneció en silencio esperando ser descubierta   
pero ningún signo de interés se manifestó en el, pudo notar que estaba sin duda dormido   
profundamente, "que hacia allí a esa hora?", dudo un momento allí de pie observándole y   
algo la impulso a acercarse mas, se detuvo cuando se encontró a su lado, aun no despertaba,   
quiso llamarle pero se veía tan feliz y cómodo que decidió no molestarle, una fuerza   
superior a ella le obligo a sentarse mirándole con ternura, su corazón pareció haberse   
encogido de pronto al ver lo indefenso y tierno que se veía, sintió la terrible necesidad de   
tocarle, de sentirle, de acariciarle, las dudas invadían su mente. entonces su irrefrenable   
deseo cegó su fuerza de voluntad y con su mano rozo una de sus mejillas, era suave y   
estaba un poco fría, todo parecía pasar muy rápido para su gusto"que loco era, como se le   
ocurrió dormir allí con el frío que hace", pensó.   
el solo se movió un poco ante la fugaz caricia que había recibido, retiro su mano   
rápidamente al notar su reacción pero otra vez sus deseos la empujaron a acariciar   
tiernamente su mejilla, esta vez la caricia se prolongo mas, a el parecía ya no molestarle,   
por el contrario noto como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios con cada contacto   
suyo, ella también sonreía.  
esto debía ser un sueño, si debía serlo, era demasiado increíble ese momento, los dos solos   
en aquel maravilloso lugar y mas juntos de lo que jamás habían estado aunque solo uno de   
ellos estuviese conciente de lo que ocurría. Siguió aliviando su deseo de mimarlo ahora   
acariciando su espeso cabello, lo tenia muy suave tan suave que le causo sorpresa, siempre   
había sentido curiosidad por aquel extraño cabello y ahora por fin lo podía sentir entre sus   
dedos, siguió recorriéndolo hasta que un nuevo impulso se adueño de ella, el impulso mas   
peligroso de todos según su criterio. El impulso que sabia que iba a vencerla en cuanto se   
manifestara en su ser.  
Comenzo a sentir algo de miedo por lo que estaba pasando por su mente, trato de serenarse   
respirando profundamente. Pero ese impulso del cual no podía dejarse derrotar pero del   
cual esperaba ser derrotada desde el fondo de su corazón se hacia mas intenso,   
"quizá.....",pensó "quizá sea mi única oportunidad"…, finalmente sucumbió su defensa y   
acerco su rostro al de el lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo y emoción con   
cada centímetro que se acortaba entre ambos, intento refrenar su intención nuevamente pero   
no lo pudo resistir, a pesar del miedo a ser descubierta, a ser rechazada o peor aun a ser   
ignorada, su cuerpo y mente habían sido invadidos, el deseo había tomado posesión de su   
ser sin apelación alguna. Sintió Una pequeña estela de electricidad cuando pudo sentir su   
respiración cerca de sus labios, le hizo algo de cosquillas y eso la hizo sonreír,   
inconscientemente sintió como con cada milímetro que ganaba entre sus labios y los suyos   
su corazón se aceleraba al máximo de su capacidad, su mente se sumergía cada vez mas   
perdida entre deseos y sentimientos que despertaban uno detrás de otro caotizando su   
sensatez y realidad, lentamente sus ojos se cerraron y lo que tanto había deseado toda su   
vida estaba a punto de suceder, sus labios se posaron en los de el muy suavemente   
fundiéndose en un tierno beso de amor, su primer beso real.  
Todo lo que ella siempre quiso demostrarle desde que lo conoció se trasmitía ahora a través   
de ese beso, todo el amor, la locura y el deseo que sentía, las ganas de decirle que le amaba.   
Las consecuencias de su arrebato no tardaron en manifestarse, una sensación de felicidad y   
excitación recorrió su cuerpo envolviéndola en un estado de extravío terrenal y catarsis que   
jamás había experimentado, no quería separarse de ese beso por el resto de su vida, sentía la   
calidez en el, en sus labios, en su pecho, en cada una de sus exhalaciones.   
Sus labios, eran tan suaves, tan dulces, algo en su interior le decía que habían estado allí   
esperando a que ella algún día los juntase a los suyos, decidió romper el beso muy a su   
pesar cuando algo de sensatez en su mente vencida por fin pudo reaccionar, dejo su rostro   
suspendido a pocos centímetros del de el aun sintiendo las exhalaciones de ambos   
arremolinarse en el vacío que se formo entre sus cuerpos, y comenzó a admirarlo detallando   
cada contorno, si había algo en el que ella amaba sobre todas las cosas era todo su ser,   
ningún pequeño detalle, no la admiración por su carácter o lo apuesto que era, ni siquiera   
toda su bondad, era todo su ser lo que adoraba, era todo en el y eso lo hacia perfecto para   
ella.  
Una pequeño murmullo casi inentendible salio de los labios del joven: "Bélgica…",   
suspiró. Con su mano acaricio su mejilla nuevamente y le dio un ultimo beso muy fugaz   
antes de alejarse de el, se incorporo y estando de pie allí a su lado las lagrimas comenzaron   
a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin poderlo evitar, no sabia porque pero los deseos de llorar se   
habían generado espontáneamente, lloro de felicidad pero también de tristeza, su alma sin   
duda era algo extraña, que ironía tan cruel.  
Lentamente se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, quería alejarse, quería estar ahora sola con   
ella misma y nadie mas, tenia que reflexionar sobre su vida y sus esperanzas. antes de   
perderlo de vista dio una ultima mirada, seco sus lagrimas y corrió lejos de allí, rodeo de   
nuevo la arboleda y se interno de regreso por la calzada que la había guiado a ese hermoso   
jardín.  
  
  
  
Oliver Atton estaba muy confundido, se sentía extraño cuando despertó del pesado sueño   
que lo había vencido en ese lugar, miro su reloj y este indicaba las 7.56am, "por dios" , se   
había dormido desde que llego a ese jardín por la madrugada debido al insomnio que lo   
estaba aquejando de tanto pensar en lo de Steve, había decidido salir a dar un paseo a las   
5.30 AM "solo a mi se me ocurren estas tonterías" pensó. se había convencido de que ya   
no podría conciliar el sueño... y había descubierto el lugar, le había parecido una buena idea   
sentarse bajo el follaje de ese ciprés y reflexionar un poco pero se había quedado dormido   
sin darse cuenta, ahora debía regresar a la habitación que compartía con Tom Misaki para   
darse una buena ducha de agua caliente no quería pescar un resfriado a tan pocos días para   
el partido, si, ese partido era lo mas importante ahora para el, no podía fallarle a Japón pero   
sobre todo no podía fallarse a si mismo, se puso de pie y algo que no pudo explicar le hizo   
atraer su mirada hacia el tronco del ciprés, en el detallo algo escrito inconcluso en japonés:   
"te amo", le pareció muy extraño ya que no recordaba haber visto eso allí cuando había   
llegado, sin embargo sintió una extraña sensación al leer ese mensaje, "al parecer muchas   
parejas se dan cita por aquí" pensó. "debemos estar listos para el partido, debemos vencer a   
los belgas a como de lugar, quiero ganar la copa del mundo!..." se dio vuelta entusiasmado   
y a paso rápido se dirigió de regreso al hotel, al llegar al arco que daba a uno de los pasillos   
externos se encontró con Akita Mitsuro, Floreda Sakawa y Misado Fujita que caminaban   
juntas. se sorprendió mucho el verlas, no las esperaba todavía.  
  
-Oliver!!! –dijo Akita abalanzándosele para abrazarlo - eres el primero de los chicos   
que veo – le informo sonriente.  
-Hola Akita! Hola Misado y Floreda, cuando llegaron? –pregunto el capitán japonés   
-Hola Oliver –contestaron las dos jóvenes –llegamos esta madrugada   
aproximadamente a las 2 AM –explico Misado.  
-Vaya es una grata sorpresa chicas, y no se sienten cansadas? Solo habrán dormido   
unas horas.  
-Para nada oli!! –respondió Akita muy entusiasmada –incluso Patty se levanto antes   
que nosotras, estamos buscándola aun no la has visto?.  
-Patty?, No no la he visto, si la ven le dicen que quisiera saludarla por favor "Patty   
ya esta aquí, pero después de lo de Steve como puedo estar a solas con ella,   
maldición!" –pensó un poco nervioso, las tres jóvenes sonrieron simultáneamente.  
-Oye te ves cansado. –intervino misado  
-Eh…oh si no pude dormir muy bien, por favor no olviden decirle a Patty que deseo   
hablarle.  
-Le diremos, por cierto Oliver a que hora tienen practica hoy? –pregunto Akita   
suspicazmente.  
-Estaba programada para esta mañana pero fue cambiada para la 1pm debido a   
algunos inconvenientes.  
-Inconvenientes? A que te refieres? –Akita noto como Oliver se empezó a incomodar   
con sus preguntas.  
-Bueno... problemas de poca importancia.... porque preguntas? –agrego el capitan   
japonés como evasiva.  
-Es que las chicas y yo planeábamos invitarlos a una excursión al parque central de   
la ciudad, nos dijeron que era un sitio precioso para pasar un picnic. Y era nuestra   
intención invitarte a ti y a los muchachos –explico.  
-Lo siento chicas pero me temo que no podremos asistir.  
-Pero porque? Ustedes solo tienen 3 horas de practica, nosotros los esperamos y por   
lo menos damos un paseo hasta el atardecer que te parece?. –insistió la joven   
-Es que el Dt Kamo nos prohibió a todos los del equipo salir del hotel solos sin su   
permiso o compañía asi que no creo que se pueda hacer –explico Oliver, Floreda y   
misado denotaron decepción al oír las palabras del joven.  
-Eso tiene solución!, pueden fugarse no? –propuso Akita, los tres se sorprendieron   
ante la idea.  
-P…p..pe..pero no podemos!, no podríamos escapar de la vigilancia de Kamo,   
además después del partido tendremos charla técnica... –exclamo Oliver   
visiblemente incomodo. –y no estaría bien, yo como capitán debo ser el primero en   
acatar las ordenes, lo lamento chicas...  
-Y quien te dijo que los picnic se hacen solo de día oli?.- una gota de sudor se   
deslizo por la cara del joven.   
-Que!!! Akita no estarás creyendo que...  
- Y porque no? De noche podrán escapar si ser notados, iré a ver el guarda del parque   
esta tarde y lo sobornare por una pequeña cantidad así todo estará arreglado que dices   
oli? –Floreda y Misado no salían de su asombro ante el ingenio y atrevimiento de su   
amiga, sin duda Akita había planeado muy bien las cosas, era una chica que no se daba   
por vencida fácilmente.  
-Lo dices en serio? –interrogo Oliver aun incrédulo  
-Si así es! Vas o no vas Oliver?  
-Pues yo... es que.... si nos descubren seremos sancionados, y como te dije soy el   
capitán y....  
-Esta bien Oliver si te atreves a ir te esperaremos en la entrada del parque central tu   
sabrás como llegar, vamonos chicas –termino diciendo enfadada, Oliver las vio   
alejarse muy confundido rascando su cabeza.  
-Akita porque te enfadas con el? No podemos obligarlo –replico Floreda mientras   
caminaban.  
-No te preocupes se que ira –una sonrisa intrigante le confirmo a floreda que tal vez   
tuviese razón. –ahora es el turno de Benjí Price! –una sonrisa apareció esta vez pero   
en el rostro de misado.  
  
El día había empezado ya para el joven portero japonés Benji price, dio un vistazo a su   
reloj electrónico de pulsera y noto que los dígitos indicaban las 8:14 AM, sin duda   
deseaba permanecer mas tiempo en su cama pero sentia que era un deber el levantarse y   
no aprovecharse de lo sucedido con Steve para satisfacer su breve pero evidente falta de   
horas de sueño, aunque Kamo les había suspendido la practica de esa mañana para que   
descansaran lo suficiente no creía conveniente hacer un cambio tan drástico en su reloj   
biológico por una situación como aquella, se estiro un poco para desperezarse y se sentó   
en la cama, su compañero de cuarto, su viejo rival y ahora amigo Richard Textex ya se   
había levantado, pudo deducir que tomaba una ducha por el sonido que hacia el agua   
golpeando el piso desde el cuarto de baño, así que decidió mientras tanto comenzar a   
arreglar su propia cama mientras Textex terminaba.  
las habitaciones del Stafflens para dos eran muy cómodas y sencillas, constaban de dos   
pequeñas camas individuales separadas por una bonita mesa de noche sobre la cual   
descansaba una lámpara halógena muy moderna, un armario muy grande empotrado de   
madera que ocupaba casi por entero una de las paredes del lugar y del cual sobresalía un   
espejo de cuerpo entero gigante adornado con doseles de madera barnizados le daba un   
leve toque de contraste antiguo, otras cosas como un tv de 25 " con Vcr, una mesa   
peinadora, un pequeño sofá y otros aditamentos mas, terminaban de hacer del lugar un   
sitio mas acogedor.  
Price se planto frente al gran espejo del armario y casi le da un ataque de risa al verse   
en el mismo con su apariencia de recién despertado, recordó a su madre quien le había   
dicho una vez que hasta el ser humano mas hermoso de la tierra físicamente se   
desestimaría al verse reflejado en un espejo instantes después de haberse levantado de   
un sueño reparador, claro el no se creía un chico apuesto y era sin duda muy sabia   
aquella aseveración materna, su cabello totalmente despeinado y su rostro aun   
inflamado por el efecto de dilatación térmica al dormir le hacia parecer un tanto   
diferente del Benji Price que era normalmente. era la primera vez que permanecía tanto   
tiempo frente a un espejo, por lo general pensaba que eso era cosa de chicas o   
vanidosos, pero este día no encontró que mas hacer por el momento.  
un sonido de golpes en la puerta llamo su atención, a través del ojillo pudo reconocer a   
las personas que llamaban, un súbito espasmo de nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer su   
espina dorsal cuando reconoció aquellos rostros, sobre todo a uno de ellos, "demonios!"   
pensó, jamás habría esperado una visita como esa y menos en las condiciones en que se   
encontraba, de pronto noto que solo llevaba puestos sus boxers y comenzó a   
desesperarse, corrió hacia el armario mientras oía como los golpes en la puerta se   
repetían otra vez, el joven portero japonés olvido que había dejado su bolso en el   
pequeño armario del baño y sintió como el mundo se le venia encima, los golpes aun   
resonaban esta vez acompañados por una voz "hola hay alguien ahí?" era la voz de la   
joven amiga de Oliver, la chica Mitsuro pensó inquieto, lo mejor seria quizás   
permanecer en silencio para que pensaran que el lugar estaba solo pero seria una   
descortesía hacer algo como eso, comenzó a revisar las gavetas de la peinadora   
esperando encontrar al menos una bata de baño pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, los   
golpes en la puerta aun no cesaban y para colmo se escucho fuertemente la voz de   
Richard desde el baño delatándole "Price abre ya la puerta!!", "demonios Richard   
siempre estas tan callado y ahora vienes a abrir tu bocota!" penso enfurecido y mas   
desesperado, se sobresalto al escuchar una puerta abriéndose pero se tranquilizo al notar   
que era la del baño, Richard Textex ataviado con el mono de la selección y con una   
toalla secando su largo cabello salio muy tranquilo observándole con curiosidad   
mientras Benji corría hacia el como loco.  
  
-Richard! Te lo pido amigo atiendelas tu mientras me ducho, gracias a dios que saliste,   
inventa algo amigo! –le rogó Price mientras cerraba de golpe muy excitado la puerta del   
baño, Richard se sorprendió un poco por la extraña reacción de su compañero.  
  
-oye Price de que hablas yo....atender a quien??...que...???? –otro golpe en la puerta   
interrumpió a Textex antes de completar la frase, este muy confundido se dirigió a   
abrirla.  
-Por fin chico! Que estabas....ay discul....disculpa – se excuso Akita al percatarse   
quien las recibía. unos signos de nerviosismo se vislumbraron en el rostro de la   
joven, sus dos acompañantes notaron inmediatamente su reacción, Floreda y misado   
con una sonrisa comenzaron a sospechar de que pie cojeaba su amiga.  
  
  
Patty caminaba muy distraída por los alrededores del hotel cuando diviso a lo lejos por   
una de las aceras una silueta muy conocida para ella, al reconocer a esa persona decidió   
evitarla y darse vuelta pero fue demasiado tarde ya había sido reconocida también.  
  
-Patyy!! Oye Paty! –exclamo a fuerte voz Oliver Atton acercándose a paso rápido, el   
capitán del Japón con mucho entusiasmo se detuvo frente a ella. – hola Patty... –dijo   
mostrando una gran sonrisa.   
  
-hola Oliver... –contesto la joven bajando su mirada. El joven capitán le dio un abrazo   
muy fugaz.  
  
-ocurre algo? Me alegra mucho que hayan llegado! El partido es el viernes y pensé que   
no llegarían, los muchachos y yo hemos estado preparándonos mucho para este   
encuentro. –explico muy animado, ella aun permanecía con la mirada gacha con cierto   
aire de decepción -...no te imaginas lo emocionado que estoy por enfrentarme a van   
helsing, ya has oído de el? Y no solo el, también esta Van der Elder Bueno es...  
  
-o...o...Oliver.  
  
-si Paty?  
  
-quisiera estar sola por favor –el asombro se dibujo en el rostro del joven al   
escucharla. Patty aun ocultaba su mirada de la de el, una lagrima se asomo por una   
de sus mejillas pero rápidamente paso su mano borrándola,. El parecía confuso.  
-Pa...Patty ocurre algo malo?....Pa...Patty? que sucede?... porque no me miras?...   
acaso paso algo que yo no se aun?...  
-No me pasa nada Oliver, ese es el problema, conmigo nunca pasa nada ... – susurro,   
antes de terminar la frase se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr, el capitán japonés   
permaneció de pie observando muy extrañado como la joven se alejaba –"Maldición   
Patty como hago para decirte…!" -sintió un irresistible impulso de seguirla pero   
desistió y pensó que lo mejor seria regresar al hotel, habría practica por la tarde y   
quería despejar su cabeza comiendo algo, después de todo tendría que pensar muy   
bien como hacer para no perderla sin arriesgar su carrera.  
  
En la habitación de Benji Price y Richard Textex las tres jóvenes esperaban sentadas en uno   
de los sofás en compañía de Richard Textex la salida del baño del otro portero japonés,   
Akita se notaba algo nerviosa mientras Floreda y misado le miraban con cierto aire de   
intriga, Textex también parecía estar un poco incomodo, sin embargo lo trataba de   
disimular evitando las miradas de las jóvenes, Floreda fue la primera en romper el silencio   
que se había creado desde que llegaron a la habitación.  
  
-Richard, me da gusto conocerte formalmente, me da oportunidad de decirte que   
estuviste grandioso en el partido en España.  
-Gra...gracias –contesto un poco avergonzado ante el repentino halago, su mirada   
involuntariamente se fijo en Akita quien se sonrojo levemente.   
-Si es verdad –agrego misado –aunque por supuesto se que Benji estará mejor que tu   
en el partido de este viernes  
  
-Que dices! No seas tonta Richard es mejor que ninguno como se te ocurre decir   
seme....................- ...- un silencio abrumador inundo la habitación, los ojos de   
misado brillaron de triunfo y regocijo con la súbita reacción de Akita, Floreda   
tampoco pudo ocultar una picara sonrisa - eh.....lo siento yo... bien no es como se   
imaginan ....yo quería decir... –trato de enmendarse, aun no sabia que clase de   
excusa utilizar para disimular la impulsiva opinión que acababa de emitir. Textex   
desvió su atención disimuladamente hacia la puerta del baño, deseaba   
fervientemente que price saliese en ese momento.   
  
-Mis Disculpas por hacer esperar, bien tengo buenas y malas noticias joven Hyuga...   
–Steve se inquieto un poco al escuchar al Dr Akena Yoshida, federado medico de la   
selección japonesa quien por ordenes de Kamo le había practicado una serie de   
exámenes físicos y radiografías durante todo el transcurso de lo que iba del día.  
El experimentado doctor tomo asiento frente al muchacho frunciendo un   
poco el entrecejo, ambos estaban en una de las oficinas del hospital Deportivo de   
Bruselas, ente sanitario que se encargaba de todo lo relacionado al deporte belga en   
todas sus ramas, el sitio era financiado especialmente por el gobierno y la   
colaboración de diferentes federaciones deportivas alrededor del mundo, era parte   
de un proyecto piloto diseñado por varios países con el objeto de brindar un soporte   
medico mas especializado a todo lo relacionado con el mundo deportivo de   
competencia, una vez hechos los tramites correspondientes entre la federación   
japonesa de soccer y el ministerio de deporte belga, al Dr Yoshida se le permitió   
hacer uso de las instalaciones para hacer el correspondiente estudio al joven   
delantero japonés que le observaba impaciente esperando una explicación.  
  
-bien doctor puedo jugar el viernes verdad? –el rostro de Yoshida se mostró   
inexpresivo ante la pregunta, Steve observaba atento al anciano frente a el, lo   
conocía desde que jugaba en el Toho, el Dr tomo su libreta de anotaciones   
hojeándola rápidamente.  
-Bien joven Hyuga, como le venia diciendo tengo una buena noticia y una mala,   
comenzare diciéndole la buena... su estado físico a pesar de los impactos recibidos   
por su cuerpo es optimo, descartando lo malo de su apariencia debido a los   
hematomas, diría que el daño fue mínimo, sin embargo...  
-Sin embargo que doctor?.  
-...Sin embargo en la radiografía practicada a su cadera he podido observar una leve   
fisura causada obviamente por uno de los golpes que recibió, el hecho es que he   
calculado el tiempo recomendado de recuperación para esa lesión y me temo que la   
fecha sobrepasa a la pautada para el partido del viernes. Esa es la mala noticia, el   
tiempo estimado de seguridad es de 10 días como mínimo, y el encuentro es en 2   
días.  
-Pero...pero doctor, no debe ser muy grave si solo son 10 días, que diferencia puede   
haber entre 2 y 10 días?. –pregunto Steve visiblemente preocupado.  
-8 días… -bromeo el galeno, a Steve no le pareció gracioso el comentario- …Se que   
le parecerá irrelevante pero no puedo arriesgarlo de esa forma, si juega el viernes   
aunque se sienta mejor, estará propenso a una fractura de cadera muy grave que   
podría marginarlo del resto del torneo, además podría generarse una lesión   
irreversible si el daño es peor de lo imaginado, eso significaría el abandono total del   
soccer por el resto de su vida Sr. Hyuga. – Yoshida se relajo un poco al descargar   
su diagnostico, dentro de si le preocupaba mucho dar malas noticias a sus pacientes,   
sobre todo a jóvenes promesas del soccer pero sentía que lo mas correcto en ese   
momento era protegerlos a costa de lo que sea, muy bien sabia lo que era tener una   
lesión irreversible desde que sufriera la suya jugando baloncesto en su época de   
universitario, claro esta que no era una estrella ni mucho menos pero extrañaba   
algunas veces la época en la cual podía correr libremente sin la cojera que lo   
caracterizaba y que había sido causada por una grave fractura de la tibia.  
mientras reflexionaba sobre su pasado espero la reacción del joven japonés quien le   
miraba con expresiones mezcladas de preocupación e ira.  
-No puede ser!...maldita sea!... no puedo perder...no así! – termino exclamando Steve   
iracundo.  
  
  
El entrenamiento de la tarde había dado comienzo 40 minutos atrás, los jugadores nipones   
trotaban alrededor de la cancha cobijados por un sol abrasador que se reflejaba con gran   
intensidad en las gradas inferiores del estadio, pocos reporteros y curiosos se habían   
apersonado en el lugar debido a lo inusual de la hora. el partido estaba a solo 2 días de   
distancia y por la mente de Benjí Price entraban y salían cada vez mas pensamientos   
mientras su cuerpo se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo de los demás compañeros que   
corrían a su lado, Tom Misaki pronto le dio alcance sacándole ventaja ya de una vuelta y   
redujo la marcha hasta ponerse casi hombro a hombro con el portero japonés, los demás   
muchachos se veían afectados por el intenso calor que hacia, uno de ellos Bruce Harper   
había tropezado con Víctor Hiroshi y fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo quedándose   
tendido agarrandose la cabeza del dolor, pero a nadie le causo gracia esta vez la torpeza del   
defensa japones, ni siquiera a victor Hiroshi siempre tan temperamental le dio importancia   
al hecho y mantuvo su paso de gigante tranquilamente mirando al frente, hasta el se veía   
agotado.  
se respiraba un aire nada alentador desde que se supo la noticia antes de comenzar la   
practica de la lesión de Steve Hyuga, valuarte bandera de la selección, Oliver Atton al   
parecer era el único de los 19 jugadores que se veía muy fresco y animado sonriendo como   
siempre mientras alentaba a Harper a que se pusiera de pie para continuar, pero a nadie   
engañaba con esa actitud, todos sabían muy bien que el capitán japonés estaba mucho mas   
preocupado que todos, nadie se atrevía a dirigir la mirada en dirección a la banca donde se   
encontraba el tigre japonés observándoles muy apesadumbrado, ya conocían el orgullo de   
Steve y no querían acrecentar mas aun su frustración obsequiándoles miradas de   
compasión, a su lado estaba el agregado federativo Adriano Fogartinni quien al parecer   
conversaba o al menos intentaba conversar con el joven pero este siquiera se dignaba a   
contestarle. Tom Misaki acelero el paso nuevamente esta vez para tratar de dar alcance a   
Oliver cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo que le detuvo.  
  
-Benjí!, que ocurre?... –suspiro Tom intrigado mientras tomaba de nuevo aire.  
-Tom… necesito hablarte…  
-Debe ser ahora?… si hablamos aquí nos vamos a quedar sin… aliento…. – agrego   
Misaki que sudaba copiosamente.  
-Si… debe ser ahora…bien, en la próxima vuelta nos saldremos del grupo   
rápidamente… corre en dirección a la cueva allí hablaremos… -Price señalo con su   
mirada la cueva de salida que se utilizaba cuando los equipos entraban al terreno de   
juego, Tom afirmo con su cabeza.  
  
En la siguiente vuelta nadie pudo notar a los dos jóvenes que habían abandonado su lugar   
en el pelotón para perderse en el interior de una de las cuevas del estadio, solo una persona   
noto el hecho pero le resto importancia, tenia ya suficientes problemas como para fijarse en   
tonterías cometidas por los demás.  
  
-Steve, te repito que lo lamento mucho, pero es por tu bienestar, además si el Japón   
gana el viernes te necesitamos en buenas condiciones para disputar los partidos de   
Paris, recuerda que allá estarán los mejores jugadores del mundo, no debes   
desanimarte. –Adrianno Fogartinni intentaba desde hace 10 minutos arrancar alguna   
frase del delantero japonés a quien trataba de animar pero todo lo que había   
intentado al parecer no surtía efecto, Steve Hyuga observaba fijamente a sus   
compañeros mientras se esforzaban por llevar a buen termino la practica, sus ojos   
brillantes no se despegaban ni un solo instante del terreno.  
a Fogartinni le dio la impresión de que estaba analizando muy profundamente a todo   
el equipo, como si quisiese formarse una idea de lo perjudicial que seria su   
ausencia, el orgullo es algo difícil de superar pensó el agregado antes de ponerse de   
pie definitivamente para abandonar el lugar.  
-Señor… -Adrianno detuvo su paso - …debo jugar – agrego después de una pausa,   
fogartinni volvió a tomar asiento en silencio. – solo mírelos… -dijo señalándolos. –   
se que piensa que es por mi orgullo que le voy a decir esto, pero no es así, examine   
los rostros de cada uno de mis compañeros, sino juego el viernes ese estado de   
animo persistirá y eso seria perjudicial para el seleccionado, los belgas gozan de   
excelente reputación como equipo, por lo menos quiero estar en el terreno de juego   
solo el primer tiempo.  
-Pero Steve aun no comprendes que…  
-Yo comprendo mejor que nadie como me siento señor! Solo les pido los primeros   
45 minutos del viernes, solo eso, yo…  
-Steve no se…. No creo que Kamo ….  
-Señor por favor se lo pido… interceda por mi, demonios debo estar allí en ese   
partido al menos un tiempo, le prometo que me cuidare…  
-Escucha Steve, al principio creí que todo esto se debía a tu orgullo, pero me he dado   
cuenta que no es así, aun así no creo poder hacer mucho, no puedo arriesgarte de ese   
modo, y bien sabes que antes de cada partido el medico federado debe dar su visto   
bueno a los que van a ser componentes del equipo…  
-Lo se señor, por eso recurrí a usted, se que podrá darme ese primer tiempo si se lo   
propone, se que no lo decepcionare, recuerde que hasta Andy Jhonson tuvo esa   
oportunidad hace años cuando jugaba con su problema del corazón, lo mío no es tan   
grave, si me cuido ni siquiera podrán tocarme.  
-no quiero exponerte lo lamento yo…  
-Señor… -interrumpió Steve mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a el, Adriano   
asombrado se sintió despreciable. –solo me he humillado dos veces en mi vida de   
esta forma, la primera con el Dt del Toho antes de la final contra Oliver, y ahora con   
usted, las dos veces ha sido por una sola razón en el mundo, poder jugar…  
-Levántate Hyuga!! –exclamo furioso el federado – no necesito que llegues a esos   
extremos!....  
-Lo siento…  
-Demonios veré que puedo hacer!...  
-Gracias señor! –una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en el rostro del jugador mientras   
Adriano se disponía a abandonar el lugar, antes de irse envió una mirada al   
delantero nipón.  
-Steve quiero que me prometas algo…   
-Si que cosa señor? –Fogartinni le observaba a través de sus gafas oscuras con   
mucho detenimiento.  
-No quiero que te enfrentes de ningún modo cuerpo a cuerpo con Christopher Van   
Helsing, ni con Vincent Van der Elder.  
-Pero…pero…  
-Nada, si lo haces saldrás del partido, eso claro esta si logro convencer a Kamo que   
te deje jugar y al Dr. Yoshida que te autorice, si no cumples de inmediato me   
asegurare que salgas del encuentro queda claro?. – afirmó con dureza.  
-Bien señor…  
-Veré que puedo hacer- termino diciendo el federativo japonés mientras se perdía de   
vista, Steve gozaba su jubilo internamente, había ganado un fuerte aliado, y aunque   
había mentido un poco en cuanto a su orgullo llegando incluso hasta una falsa   
promesa, no le importaba en absoluto, había ganado la primera pelea, y no   
importaba que tuviese que hacer, le haría tragar las palabras a Christopher Van   
Helsing.  
  
Price y Misaki caminaban por los pasillos del lobby para jugadores del estadio Nacional   
agotados por el esfuerzo físico que venían haciendo . mientras se dirigían a refrescarse en   
los vestuarios Tom observaba de reojo a su compañero quien se notaba algo nervioso.  
  
-Tom, dime que piensas de lo sucedido con Steve? Crees que pueda jugar? –Misaki   
se detuvo y encaro a Price, este ultimo le miro un poco sorprendido.  
-Benjí cual es el verdadero motivo de esta conversación, lo de Steve si me preocupa,   
pero eso no fue lo que te hizo citarme aquí o si? – Benji se asombro de la   
perspicacia de su amigo, Tom podría ser un sujeto aparentemente manipulable pero   
no tenia un pelo de tonto.  
-Bien, tienes razón, debo decirte algo mas…. Bien Tom me siento muy ridículo   
haciendo estas cosas, nunca en mi vida me había puesto tan … tan…  
-Pero de que hablas Benjí? –interrogo Misaki tratando de entender el extraño   
comportamiento de su amigo.  
-esta mañana hice una tontería muy infantil y ahora me arrepiento de ello…  
-Termina de decirme que pasa no te voy a entender si vas a empezar con rodeos, esa   
no es tu personalidad habitual. – Benjí suspiro e intento serenarse un poco, ahora   
Tom entendía porque se había agotado tan rápido en el entrenamiento, algo le   
preocupaba y no dejaba de pensar en ello, le invadieron unas terribles ganas de reír   
en ese momento pero no lo creyó muy oportuno. No al menos frente a Price.  
-Me obligaron a hacer una promesa que no voy a poder cumplir, o al menos no creo   
tener el valor para cumplirla…  
-Una promesa? De que hablas?  
-Esta mañana las chicas me buscaron en la habitación, iban Floreda, Misado y la   
joven millonaria amiga de Oliver ….no recuerdo su nombre…  
-Akita… -le recordó Tom.  
-Si Akita, esa misma, el problema es que las chicas planeaban invitarnos a salir esta   
tarde después de la practica con ellas al parque central de la ciudad y bueno yo…  
-Espera un momento invitarnos? , a que te refieres con invitarnos? –pregunto Misaki   
frunciendo el entrecejo con desconfianza.  
-a Oliver y a mi, aunque no comprendo ….. bien, después de todo somos sus únicos   
amigos, y según ellas estamos haciéndole entre todos un favor a Patty para que se   
defina con Oliver.  
-Y que dice Oliver a esto?  
-Se rehusó  
-Lo imaginaba  
-Si yo también – agrego Price  
-Jejejeje….  
-De que te ríes Tom?  
-Y tu no quieres rehusarte verdad? Jaja  
---…..  
-Es que lo dices como si fueses un sacrosanto padre o algún ministro eclesiástico,   
hijos míos dejad que yo los ayude jejeje.  
-Vamos Tom, no te burles, bien sabes que esa es la intención en que demonios   
piensas –exclamo Price visiblemente ofendido, a Tom Misaki no le quedo mas   
remedio que adoptar nuevamente un rostro de seriedad.  
-Pero dime Benjí? Desde cuando acá te gusta hacer el papelito de cupido?...  
-uh?  
-Es solo que me parece extraño, que tu, el serio Benjí Price amante del soccer y al   
que solo le importa el soccer y los retos, este ahora preocupado por los sentimientos   
que puedan tener los demás…  
-Ah! ahora resulta que hasta ahora he sido un insensible? –protesto el portero del   
Japón.  
-Déjame decírtelo de esta forma, digamos que siempre has sido muy frío en cuanto a   
socializar se refiere, sobre todo con personas del sexo opuesto –Misaki guiño un ojo   
al terminar la frase. –vamos Benjí, sabes muy bien que soy muy …  
-Esta bien demonios, ya voy a dejar este papelito de estupido! Me gusta esa niña,   
misado, me enloquecí cuando la vi de nuevo algo me paso no puedo explicar que   
pero…., eso querías oír Misaki?! –Tom exploto en carcajadas sin poderse contener   
al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo al confesar sus sentimientos, era una   
mezcla de furia y vergüenza. – no te rías! Que me iba a imaginar yo que esa   
pequeña tramposa me iba a engatusar tan rápida y fácilmente.  
-Porque le llamas tramposa?  
-Son estupideces mías sin importancia.  
-Vamos dime… -insistió Tom palmoteando su espalda.  
-Ya te dije que…  
-Vamos Price, ya mataste el tigre conmigo y ahora le temes a su piel? Termina de   
desahogarte amigo.  
-Ummm. Tom eres un manipulador del …  
-Si… imagino que querías manipularme y saliste manipulado por mi jajaja…  
-Esta bien, esta bien, no necesito que me restriegues de nuevo lo torpe que soy…. En   
fin, esta mañana como te iba diciendo fueron a la habitación y me invitaron al   
paseo, o mejor dicho el picnic que planean llevar a cabo…  
-Picnic?  
-Si para que Patty se …  
-Si, si …Patty y Oliver esta bien… y…?  
-Les dije que no podía ser porque hubo un problema con Kamo y no debíamos salir   
sin la compañía de un federado, que además después de la practica había charla   
técnica así que seria imposible asistir…  
  
  
"Unas horas atrás…."  
  
  
-Pero Oliver nos dijo lo mismo ya lo sabíamos. –Akita examinaba detenidamente al   
portero japonés (Price)que se defendía tratando de explicarse. – queremos que tu   
nos ayudes esta noche con Oliver y nos encontremos en el parque, Patty, Floreda,   
Misado y yo arreglaremos todo con el guarda y los esperamos.  
-Que?!! Pe..pe…pero, esta noche?! Chicas no… no dijeron que Oliver… es   
imposible, ustedes? Nosotros? –Price intentaba encontrar una buena excusa para   
evitar cometer una locura como esa, si Kamo se enteraba estarían suspendidos de   
seguro, busco apoyo en Textex con la mirada pero este disimuladamente se había   
levantado del sofá y se disponía a entrar nuevamente en el baño "Richard maldito   
cobarde", pensó. Floreda y Misado le observaban con mucha atención hecho que   
termino por turbarlo aun mas. – yo… no…  
-Vamos Benjí…tengo algo importante que decirte –intervino misado con voz muy   
suave, había permanecido en silencio desde que habían llegado a la habitación, la   
joven adopto su ya acostumbrado y conocido semblante de chiquilla triste, esto   
desarmo al jugador que súbitamente se había hecho un manojo de nervios, Floreda y   
Akita notaron como el rostro del joven se comenzaba a enrojecer producto del   
efecto que provoco misado, Akita sonreía maliciosamente, todo el plan estaba   
funcionando, había tenido un gran acierto al sugerirle a misado que interviniese de   
algún modo si el portero japonés se rehusaba y al parecer estaba dando frutos, sin   
duda como lo había pensado Benjí Price era de los chicos que se dejan caer muy   
fácilmente en las manipulaciones femeninas bien ejecutadas.  
-Yo…yoo…"demonios yo también tengo la duda de quien es el que a ella le gusta!"   
–pensó muy incomodo.  
-Benjí?... acaso no te agrado el paseo que dimos en España recuerdas que quería   
decirte algo?... – el tono de voz de la joven se quebró dando la impresión de que   
rompería en llanto, sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer y un fuerte espasmo   
nervioso recorrió la espina dorsal de Price al observarla"vamos mi amor no me   
niegues este placer de estar contigo de nuevo di que si di que si!".  
-No! No! Como …. No por favor, lo pase muy bien….es que es… te juro que no   
puedo…  
-Esta bien… no te molestes, vamonos chicas, veo que nuestro amigo esta muy   
ocupado –una lagrima se deslizo de la mejilla de misado acompañando su ultima   
frase, Price sintió una helada tremenda, Floreda y Akita observaban la escena a   
punto de reír de lo lindo.  
-No, misado…yo….bien…. veré que puedo hacer pero..  
  
-En serio! Vas a ir? –un brillo se apodero de sus ojos, misado ahora sonreía muy   
animada, a Price le sorprendió lo fácil y rápido que cambiaba de aptitud esa   
jovencita.  
-Si….bueno ya te dije que….  
-Me lo prometes? Anda dime que me lo prometes! Prométemelo si?, sino te juro que   
no te voy a apoyar el viernes, si? Promételo, promételo! –Benji enrojeció de   
vergüenza una vez mas, quedo completamente asombrado con misado, ahora   
parecía una inocente nenita pidiéndole a su padre que la llevase a un circo, jamás   
entendería a las mujeres.  
-Yo… bueno….yo  
-Promételo! Si no lo haces no te creeré!  
-Esta bien lo prometo. –contesto algo desanimado. Jamás se había sentido tan   
presionado en toda su vida, ni siquiera en los partidos mas difíciles que había   
librado.  
-Si!! Gracias Benjí, no te arrepentirás, veras que la pasaras muy bien, si! –Misado   
parecía fuera de si, Akita y Floreda disimuladamente se levantaron del sofá y   
despidiéndose del joven seleccionado se llevaron de la mano a su amiga que parecía   
haber perdido la cordura, al despedirse y cerrar la puerta, Benjí recostó su cabeza en   
la misma tratando de reponerse de todo lo sucedido, se sentía de alguna forma   
extenuado. "te dije que iba a resultar" "viste su cara?" "misado estuviste excelente   
porque no te vas a hollywood y pruebas como actriz"-alcanzo a oir estupefacto unas   
voces del otro lado.  
-"que me lleve el diablo he sido manipulado como un imbecil" –se lanzo a su cama y   
cerro los ojos intentando olvidar el asunto, una gran vergüenza se apodero de el.  
"………………………………"  
  
-jejejejeje…jejejeje… ya entiendo –Misaki reía a placer a costa de su compañero quien le   
daba una hermosa mirada de pocos amigos, las lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos del joven   
producto del exceso de risa.  
- vamos Tom, vine a buscar consejo y resulta que sigo divirtiendo a todo el mundo? –   
exclamo enfadado.  
- lo siento amigo es que….jejejeje… lo siento dame un tiempo….jejejeje  
- ummm…. –Price cruzo sus brazos y daba golpecitos al suelo con su botín derecho. –ya te   
calmaste?  
-si…jeje. Si si…ya me calme…. Espera, esta bien lo siento amigo es que …. La pequeña   
tramposa te manipulo como quiso jejejejeje….  
-si si…dime algo que yo no sepa tom!  
- lo siento amigo, es que no puedo dejar de imaginar tu cara jejejee -  
-esta bien veo que no conseguiré nada contigo mejor regreso a la practica –dijo price muy   
descontento dándose vuelta, Misaki puso su mano sobre su hombro y le detuvo, su risa   
había cesado y su semblante había recobrado su estado normal.  
  
-bien amigo ya no te enfades, ya deje de reir ahora si volviendo al asunto, has   
prometido algo muy riesgoso…  
-espera Tom!... –Price interrumpió a su amigo súbitamente.  
-Que sucede?  
-……. – el portero japonés giraba su mirada por el lugar tratando de ubicar algo,   
Misaki hizo lo mismo sin entender la extraña reacción de su amigo.  
-Buscas algo? –pregunto intrigado.  
-No…. Es que sentí que alguien estaba por aquí además de nosotros – Tom repaso   
nuevamente el pasillo pero no encontró señales de vida.  
-Pues yo no sentí nada.  
-Son tonterías mías –exclamo Benjí sacudiendo su cabeza –todo esto me tiene muy   
nervioso.  
-Estas nervioso porque debes escapar esta noche y te encuentras en un serio dilema   
no?.  
-Si, por una parte no quiero arriesgar mi estancia en el equipo y mi titularidad el   
viernes…   
-Pero por otra quieres ver a la tramposita no? –termino la frase Tom guiñándole un   
ojo, Price enrojeció nuevamente, había calculado que lo había hecho unas 6 veces   
en el día y se estaba acostumbrando.  
-Bueno…si…pero… solo tengo dos opciones y muy injustas, si voy a esa cita y me   
descubren de seguro Kamo me amonestara y sancionara hasta podrían expulsarme   
del equipo…. Por otro lado, si no voy estaré faltando a mi promesa y eso seria una   
gran vergüenza para mi honor.  
-Te entiendo amigo, pero te equivocas tienes 3 opciones –dijo Misaki golpeándole   
suavemente el hombro.  
-3 opciones?  
-Si esas dos que mencionaste y la mas adecuada para ti…  
-¿¿?¿  
-la opción de la cual te hablo es escaparte y no ser descubierto, ya la habías tomado   
en consideración?  
-Oh Tom demonios me dejas en las mismas….  
-Por supuesto que no! Si planeas bien todo te aseguro que podrás salir, ver a tu chica   
y regresar sano y salvo. –Benjí lanzo un suspiro desanimado, Misaki sintió   
nuevamente ganas de reír pero se contuvo.  
-Y ese suspiro amigo?  
-Es que eso de "mi chica" pues es algo… bueno no tiene importancia.  
-Mmmm –murmuro Misaki pensativo.  
-Y como se podrá hacer eso mi querido amigo? –exclamo Price con sarcasmo. –por   
cierto tu me vas a ayudar verdad?  
-Yo?¿  
-Si, no me vas a dejar solo o si?  
-Bien… yo  
-Vamos Tom, solo ayúdame a planear todo y a llevarlo a cabo no te perjudicare si   
llego a fallar.  
-Ummm. Esta bien, después de todo me servirá para relajarme jejeje  
-Si, si..sigue burlándote! …..respecto a mi pregunta anterior como vamos a hacer   
para salir sin ser vistos?  
-Salir sin ser vistos? No te parece que las palabras adecuadas serian "salir sin ser   
visto? –protesto Tom muy seriamente, Benjí sonreía maliciosamente.  
-No vas a pensar que voy a dejar testigos no? Seria muy riesgoso  
-Oye Benjí me ofendes como crees que yo….-Tom entrecerró los ojos y adopto un   
aire de desconfianza  
-Jejej es broma Tom, pero si necesito que al menos me acompañes hasta donde   
puedas…. Digamos a la entrada del parque y me esperes.  
-Un momento Price, me estas manipulando! Que demonios voy a hacer frente a un   
parque solo esperándote a la mitad de la noche?? –exclamo muy enojado  
-Calmate Tom, además tu estas en la misma habitación de Oliver no?  
-Si ayer nos volvieron a cambiar.  
-Excelente tu serás quien lo convenza –agrego Benjí suspirando.  
-Un momento Price! No quieres también que tome tu lugar el viernes y me de una   
buena faena en la portería por ti? No sabes cuanto he soñado con encajar tus   
goles… –exclamo sarcásticamente el mediocampista japonés muy enojado, Price   
soltó una carcajada. –eso de convencer a Oliver te lo encargaron a ti, no vengas   
ahora a cargarme ese muerto a mi!.  
-Tranquilízate mi amigo, ya veremos, pero ahora explícame como podemos hacer …   
tienes algo en mente?  
-Eso todavía no lo se pero podemos arreglarlo, estas en la habitación con Richard   
verdad?  
-Si así es  
-Bien eso es bueno, Richard nos podrá ayudar  
-A que te re…  
-Que fue eso?! –un sonido proveniente de una de los rincones del pasillo llamo la   
atención de ambos, Benjí corrió hacia el lugar encontrando un par de escobas   
viejas en el suelo. -Demonios! Alguien nos escucho! Eso echa por tierra lo que   
planeábamos.  
-Planeábamos? –se apresuro a decir Misaki  
-Si planeábamos, no me vas a dejar solo en esto no Tom? –dijo Price muy   
preocupado, Tom soltó otra carcajada.  
-Era broma amigo claro que no.   
  
  
En las afueras del estadio nacional, dos jóvenes esperaban en la parada de autobús con una   
sonrisa en sus rostros mientras una tercera muy apurada se les unía en el lugar, las tres   
abordaron el autobús que acaba de aparcar.  
-salio todo bien? –pregunto misado muy ansiosa.  
-Si, todo va según lo planeado, misado ese novio tuyo es tan predecible, sabia que   
iría en busca de la ayuda de Misaki. –exclamo Akita agotada por la carrera que   
acaba de dar.  
-Pero Tom acepto? Que paso? –Floreda pregunto visiblemente ansiosa, Akita asomo   
una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-No lo se, creo que si, lo ultimo que alcance a oír fue a Misaki dándole consejos a   
Price y a este rogándole que le acompañase al parque, de hecho creo que hasta yo   
saldré beneficiada en todo esto.  
-Porque lo dices? –pregunto Misado  
-Porque hay una parte del plan que no les conté y que creo va a salir de maravilla –  
exclamo Akita muy animada con su característica y acostumbrada mirada de intriga.  
-Que plan es ese? Akita no se te ocurra jugarnos otra broma porque la pagaras con tu   
vida! –misado no se percato de que su amenaza fue oída en todo el autobús, esto la   
hizo avergonzar al sentir las miradas de todos los pasajeros posadas en ella.  
-Shhh, baja la voz, claro que no, ya se darán cuenta si todo sale bien…  
  
Una fuerte estela de luz acompañaba el balón de cuero cosido que tomaba forma de ovoide   
cuando este se incrusto con una violencia terrible en las redes de una de las porterías del   
estadio nacional, el arco completo se estremeció ante la potencia del tiro y el balón después   
de perforar la red fue a descansar cerca de las vallas publicitarias ubicadas mas atrás. El sol   
se estaba poniendo y un hermoso color naranja cubría los cielos de Bruselas, el autor del   
disparo permanecía de pie en el medio de la cancha levantando su mirada a la bóveda   
celeste  
  
-te tragaras tus palabras VAN HELSING!!!!... –profirió un grito de reto levantando   
su mano apuntando al espacio infinito. Una silueta entre sombras le contemplaba   
desde lo mas alto de las tribunas.  
-Ya veremos señor Hyuga, ya veremos… -y se perdió internadose en una de las   
salidas.  
  
  
Patty se encontraba ordenando su ropa en el armario de su habitación cuando oyó golpear a   
su puerta, dejo lo que hacia y se dirigió a abrir, no sin antes revisar por el visor de quien se   
trataba, al reconocer a su visitante procedió a retirar el seguro y descubrió su habitación,   
allí estaba su amiga Akita Mitsuro plantada con una sonrisa en su rostro, a Patty no le   
extraño en nada su visita, sabia de antemano de que se trataba pero ya no sentia los mismos   
ánimos que sintió cuando pisaron suelo belga, Akita después de saludarla como es   
costumbre se interno en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, Patty retomo su labor y   
continuo atendiendo sus prendas sin prestarle mayor atención, la otra joven tomo asiento en   
la cama con un semblante mas serio.  
  
-que te ocurre Patty? Desde esta mañana te veo muy rara, acaso te sientes enferma? –  
pregunto interesada, Patty con una sonrisa disimulada trato de ocultar su estado de   
animo.  
-No, como piensas eso, no tengo nada porque lo dices? –dijo con voz algo nerviosa.   
Akita por supuesto no se trago tan mala escenita de teatro, eso solo le quedaba bien   
a misado.  
-No me engañes Patty, algo te pasa, a mi no puedes ocultarme ese carita de tristeza,   
por mas que te esfuerces en forzar tu sonrisa se muy bien que no es sincera amiga. -  
Patty sintió desfallecer cuando se vio descubierta y empezó a sollozar en los brazos   
de su amiga, Akita sorprendida acaricio su cabello tratando de consolarle, así   
estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que se sintió con fuerzas para serenarse. – es por   
oli… verdad? –termino preguntando.  
-….-Patty asintió con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba, sintió una terrible   
vergüenza al romper en llanto frente a la joven que la acompañaba debido al poco   
tiempo que se conocían pero algo internamente la hizo confiar a pesar de todo.  
-Pelearon? Que ocurrió Patty?  
-Es que me he dado cuenta que todo es inútil… -respondió clavando la mirada en sus   
manos que se encontraban en su regazo, Akita cogio una de ellas y la tomo en las   
suyas.  
-Vamos Patty, se que no tenemos mucho tiempo de habernos conocido pero quiero   
que me veas como a una de tus amigas, se que a veces soy algo loca y hasta malita   
pero soy muy buena escuchando a las demás personas cuando lo necesitan.  
-Si… eso pensé –una leve sonrisa se manifestó en su rostro, Akita le devolvió la   
sonrisa muy calidamente. – soy una tonta…. He estado tanto tiempo enamorada de   
Oliver … tan ciegamente que solo hasta hoy pude comprender que el solo tiene ojos   
para su gran amor, no hay cabida para mi en su corazón sabes.  
-Te refieres al soccer no? –Patty asintió nuevamente con la cabeza. –los hombres son   
unos torpes amiga, no saben lo que tienen hasta que lo han perdido, y creeme a   
veces me dan unas ganas de patearles el trasero que no te imaginas. – volvió a   
sonreír un poco mas animada ante el comentario de su amiga, Akita también soltó   
una leve sonrisa. –ves? Esa si fue una sonrisa sincera, pero déjame decirte algo   
Patty, Oliver te quiere, se que no debo estar defendiendo a ese pelmazo pero se que   
así es, solo que nunca ha experimentado un sentimiento como ese y debe estar algo   
confundido amiga.  
-Pero.. Oliver, no se como hacerle entender que…  
-Que lo quieres? Que estas enamorada de el?...  
-…si  
-ay mi querida Patty, sabes algo? Yo siempre crecí en búsqueda de un príncipe azul,   
alguien que me enseñase lo que es el verdadero amor y con el cual yo intercambiase   
mis sentimientos sin miedos ni obstáculos, creí haber conocido alguien así en Oliver   
cuando estuvo en brasil pero me di cuenta que me equivoque, hay algo que me   
inculcaron de niña y ahora quiero decírtelo, yo creo que el verdadero amor nace a   
primera vista, es una opinión muy personal, pero se que tu te enamoraste de Oliver   
de una forma muy parecida y ese tonto aunque lo niegue o saque las excusas que   
saque y nunca te lo haya demostrado también cayo en esa trampa por ti. solo debes   
comprender que nosotras las chicas tenemos un poder escondido que por cierto   
misado supo utilizar muy bien hoy, pero ese tema no viene al caso te contare   
después, ese poder es el poder de la seducción mi querida amiga, no pienses mal, no   
ese tipo de seducción, la seducción en el buen sentido de la palabra…  
-de que hablas Akita? A que te refieres con la seducción en el buen sentido? –  
pregunto llevándose la mano a la cabeza.  
-Dime Patty que crees tu que le ocurre a oli cuando esta en un campo de soccer?  
-¿¿? No lo se, el ama el soccer creo que siente amor por el juego algo así, no lo se…  
-error mi amiga!! Se siente seducido por el soccer, no enamorado, eso es una   
tontería, las personas solo pueden amar otras personas o seres vivos el soccer es   
algo subjetivo que lo seduce, lo seduce encontrar retos, lo seduce el balón, mantener   
el control sobre esa esférica, su mirada se transforma cuando enfrenta a sus rivales y   
hasta arriesga su vida por el juego, eso es seducción, un estado de locura y frenesí   
que siente el ser humano por algo que lo llena en su interior, que lo atrae   
enormemente, que lo hace sentir que es único en eso que esta haciendo, en ese   
mundo donde el es todopoderoso, es como una especie de droga sabes, no vayas a   
pensar que las he consumido por favor, pero con Oliver y el soccer ocurre algo muy   
especial, al menos eso he deducido yo de tanto verlo jugar allá en brasil, el se   
divierte tanto y disfruta tanto en un partido de soccer que se extravía de este mundo   
y solo piensa en el balón, sus compañeros y sus rivales, lo demás desaparece de su   
entorno, quizás allí reside el éxito que tiene como jugador a nivel mundial.  
-Entonces Oliver?...  
-Si Patty, eres una tonta si crees que un juego inventado por los hombres va a   
arrebatarte el amor de la persona que amas, solo debes hacerle ver a Oliver que en ti   
puede encontrar también un espacio como en el soccer en donde puede encontrar   
seducción, además de amor y comprensión, que no tema que por eso el va a dejar de   
jugar al soccer con tanta pasión como lo hace, no, por el contrario si tu le ayudas a   
superar ese miedo a relacionarse contigo, a dejar salir lo que siente será aun mas   
poderoso en los campos de soccer porque tendrá un aditivo muy especial a su   
fortaleza y ese aditivo debes ser tu patty. Además te aseguro que ambos encontraran   
alivio a sus deseos y ambiciones.   
-A que te refieres con deseos y ambiciones ¿? –pregunto patty sonrojándose un poco   
con un leve destello de desconfianza y reproche en su tono de voz.  
-No seas tonta no ese tipo de deseos esos vendrán después jajaja….  
-Akita!!!  
-No te enojes, jajaja, bien, por lo menos ten presente que tu rival con Oliver no es   
otra chica imaginate jajaja –exclamo divertida   
-Ummm…  
-Ahora dime, ya te sientes de nuevo con ganas de pelear?  
-Bueno yo…  
-Vamos no me decepciones ….   
-Bueno si….  
-Con ese animo? Que aburrida eres….  
-Si! Si! Si! Voy a pelear por el amor de Oliver! Estas contenta ahora? –el rostro de   
Akita se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.  
-Ayy me heriste en mi orgullo como te atreves a regañarme así toma esto!! –dijo   
tomando una de las almohadas y golpeando a Patty en la cabeza.  
-Aja con que traicionera eh –exclamo Patty entre risas tomando otra de las   
almohadas y comenzando una batalla campal de almohadazos en la habitación, las   
dos jóvenes se divertían de lo lindo muy entusiasmadas. Sin duda había recobrado   
su animo gracias a su nueva amiga.  
  
En la habitación 1202 que compartían Oliver Atton y Tom Misaki, había un silencio   
absoluto, el capitán japonés yacía recostado en su cama la cual se encontraba a pocos   
metros de la de su compañero, el lugar era muy parecido a la habitación de Price y Textex,   
solo algunos detalles la diferenciaban, Misaki también yacía en su cama observando el   
techo de la habitación muy preocupado, vestía jeans de color negro, tennis blancos y una   
chaqueta( NOTA: en algunos lugares les dicen chamarras, han visto las que usan los   
jugadores de béisbol? Bueno como esas) azul que le había regalado su padre, Oliver   
observo el pequeño reloj electrónico del VCR que se encontraba junto a la TV las 8:20 PM,   
ya sabia de los planes de Benjí y Tom, pero a pesar de las ganas tremendas de ir a ese lugar,   
se rehusaba constantemente en participar en esa locura "soy el capitán de Japón" pensó "me   
duele mucho todo esto pero primero están mis responsabilidades, perdóname Patty" , Tom   
se incorporo de su lugar y observo detenidamente a Oliver, este ya ataviado con su ropa de   
dormir no dejaba de mirar el reloj.  
  
-quieres ir verdad? –pregunto secamente –pero no deseas porque sientes que faltaras a tus   
responsabilidades con el equipo…  
- Tom …  
- entiendo Oliver, pero déjame decirte algo, allá afuera esta la chica a quien amas esperando   
que salgas y se lo digas, creo que vale la pena el riesgo que corres si lo haces por algo que   
vale la pena no? –Oliver dejo de observar el reloj y encaro a Misaki.  
- lo siento Tom, pero a pesar de lo mucho que me afecta esta decisión, vine aquí a defender   
a Japón y a ganar la clasificación al torneo de Paris, es muy difícil para mi pero no puedo   
arriesgarme de esa manera, corremos el riesgo de ser expulsados del seleccionado y además   
mi orgullo como capitán no me lo permite.  
-tu orgullo como capitán? Oliver de que hablas? –le miro fijamente a los ojos enfadado   
antes de agregar –estas hablando como si fueses Steve!! Tu siempre has jugado al soccer   
porque es parte de ti, es como lo sentimos, como algo divertido que nos gusta, que   
adoramos, estas hablando como si esto fuese una guerra, no corremos ningún riesgo al salir   
para que veas a tu chica, tu nunca le has huido a un reto.  
-Tom has pensado lo que ocurriría si Kamo los descubre! –se defendió – no te   
parece que el hecho de que Steve no juegue el viernes ya es una perdida suficiente   
como para arriesgarse a que Benjí, tu y yo también seamos excluidos, has estudiado   
con detenimiento nuestros rivales? Tom demonios! Siento algo especial por Patty!   
Pero no puedo permitirme cometer un error porque quiero ganar la copa del   
mundo…  
- esa es tu ultima palabra capitán!? –interrogo Tom con sarcasmo.  
-si…no voy. –respondió el joven recostándose nuevamente esta vez dándole la espalda a su   
compañero cubriéndose la cabeza con una sabana, Misaki le observo por ultima vez   
mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación y traspasaba el umbral de la puerta.  
-escucha amigo –agrego antes de cerrarla –si asi piensas entonces no pierdas el tiempo   
confesándole lo que sientes a Patty, le harías mas daño –termino diciendo cerrando   
suavemente, Oliver abrió sus ojos y no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en lo ruin que se   
sentía.  
  
  
Tom Misaki bajaba lentamente por las escaleras a paso disimulado cuando se encontró en   
ellas a Benjí Price quien le esperaba sentado en uno de los escalones, este le enseño una   
sonrisa conspiradora, lucia jeans de color negro al igual que el, tennis blancos y camisa de   
franela manga larga color negro, la combinación que había escogido contrastaba muy bien   
el negro con el blanco de sus tennis y su infaltable gorra también del mismo color. Misaki   
soltó una pequeña risa cuando noto el suave pero varonil perfume de lavanda que se había   
rociado su amigo, ambos sin decir palabra continuaron el camino por las escaleras.  
  
- Tom dame noticias de Kamo y Adrianno –dijo Price algo nervioso mientras cruzaban por   
el lobby tratando de ser lo mas desapercibidos posible.  
- Kamo esta en el restaurante con el señor Adrianno, Richard me llamo a la habitación para   
informarme.  
Richard aun esta allá? – su compañero afirmo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. – bien,   
le dijiste que nos cubriese de ser necesario no?   
-si se lo pedí, dejara la llave de la habitación debajo de la vasija con ese pequeño arbusto   
que esta cerca de la habitación de los gemelos. –explico mientras cruzaban por la salida del   
edificio, afuera un taxi les esperaba.  
- muy bien, muy bien…. Demonios siento algo en mi estomago   
- jejeje son nervios amigo, simples nervios.  
-rápido montante ya antes que alguien nos vea –exclamo Benjí nervioso examinando el   
lugar con un rápido vistazo, ambos abordaron el taxi que arranco silenciosamente, la parte   
mas fácil estaba hecha, la difícil estaba por venir después, pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo   
mientras observaban por la ventana una pequeña bruma que empezaba a cobijar la noche en   
Bruselas.  
  
El restaurante del Stafflens es uno de esos lugares donde el que cruza la entrada queda   
maravillado por el lujo, estilo y refinamiento que allí se consigue, el lugar posee un   
ambiente de castillo medieval, paredes de piedra talladas a mano adornadas con querubines   
en sus partes mas altas contrastan muy delicadamente con los paños de seda que descuelgan   
desde sus pies con el logotipo del lugar, una variada gama de luces mezcladas con   
innumerables espejos en el techo dan la impresión de que la iluminación es solar y no   
artificial, el piso revestido de mármol blanco con figuras doradas parece otro espejo mas,   
la barra forma un circulo concéntrico en todo el medio y esta diseñada con la mas fina   
caoba posiblemente canadiense, muchas personas importantes se han dado cita en ese lugar   
debido a la grandiosa fama que ha adquirido no solo por su apariencia sino por la comida,   
de la que sus cheffs se jactan es la mejor de Europa central, el sitio por entero carece de   
ventanas razón por la cual las personas quedan extasiadas ante tanto brillo.   
en uno de los hermosos rincones del lugar se encontraban enfrascados en una   
conversación el coordinador general de la selección del Japón, Adrianno Fogartinni y el Dt   
Kamo. Ambos degustaban de una generosa cena cortesía de la federación como parte de los   
gastos de Fogartinni quien no escatimaba en sus viajes, el federado disfrutaba de un salmon   
alado en salsa nórdica acompañado de crema de champiñón y una copa de vino rojo, su   
contraparte de un lenguado de limón en salsa tártara acompañado con una copa de cerveza.   
Llevaban un tiempo considerablemente largo desde la ultima vez que dieron un bocado a   
las delicias que tenían frente a si.  
  
-….eso que me pide es imposible señor Fogartinni –dijo Kamo con voz ronca, su   
interlocutor permaneció observándole en silencio –sin la autorización del Dr Yoshida no   
dejare jugar a Steve, además bajo mi opinión personal la cuestión es mas grave de lo que   
imaginaba –termino diciendo.  
- lo se mi apreciado señor Kamo, ya converse con el Dr Yoshida y ha dado el visto bueno   
sobre el asunto bajo ciertas condiciones por supuesto…  
-pero se ha dado cuenta de lo que me pide señor Fogartinni? –intervino Kamo sacando una   
caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo –me pide arriesgar mi alineación el viernes y no solo eso,   
me pide arriesgar la salud de Steve Hyuga y aun no comprendo sus intenciones. –Fogartinni   
observo como Kamo destapo la cajetilla llevandose a la boca uno de los cigarrillos de su   
interior mostrándose preocupado.  
- se muy bien señor Kamo que ha notado la inconsistencia moral que mostró en la tarde de   
hoy el seleccionado por completo, ese es mi motivo principal, los jugadores.  
  
-no entiendo, a que se refiere? Acaso cree…  
-no solo lo creo, lo afirmo, se muy bien que cuenta entre los reservas de muy buenos   
jugadores para sustituir a Steve pero le ruego deje jugar al chico solo los 45   
primeros minutos. Eso sin duda ayudara mucho a levantar la moral de los demás   
jugadores. –Kamo escuchaba pacientemente, dio una bocanada al cigarrillo y lo   
apago contra el cenicero que había en la mesa Adriano observo el gesto y se   
pregunto porque siempre daba unas pocas bocanadas a sus cigarros y luego los   
apagaba sin terminarlos. Después de una pausa desecho el pensamiento y retomo la   
conversación -…además en caso de que sea perjudicial la incursión de Steve en el   
juego ya hice lo que me pidió recuerda?..  
-encontró alguien que pueda serme de utilidad? -pregunto el DT mostrándose   
interesado. Adriano sonrió.  
-Si, su nombre es Katsuhiro Akenko mejor conocido como Kita, tiene 15 años de   
edad y juega en la secundaria del Furano, centrodelantero con gran agilidad,   
potencia e inteligencia, me atrevería a decir que es tan veloz como Shingo y tan   
técnico como oliver o Armand Callaghan, un buen prospecto sin duda.  
-Ummm… como es que un jugador así paso desapercibido en mis informes de   
reclutamiento? –interrogó – no recuerdo haber leído su nombre en ninguna de las   
listas. –agrego  
-Es porque el chico estaba fuera de los limites establecidos en cuanto a edades para   
formar parte de una selección juvenil, cumplió sus 15 años hace un mes. –explico el   
federado.  
-Le ha visto jugar?  
-Si, a través del video que me llego esta mañana de la final del torneo nacional de   
secundarias, su equipo quedo campeón con marcador de 3 goles a 2, vencieron al   
Toho. Se lo entregare en un rato  
-Así que se acabo el reinado del Nankatsu y el Toho en los torneos nacionales….. –  
dijo Kamo en tono sarcástico, Fogartinni mostró nuevamente su sonrisa.  
-Así es mi estimado amigo, pero recuerde que eso se veía venir, después de todo la   
época dorada de esas dos secundarias llego prácticamente a su fin después de la   
salida respectiva de Oliver Atton, Steve Hyuga y la comitiva de excelentes   
jugadores de esa generación. Aunque eso no resta meritos a lo logrado por el Furano   
y ese chico…  
-Que cantidad de goles anoto?  
-En el torneo? 18  
-No, preguntaba sobre el partido.  
-Oh, Solo 1, el del triunfo, pero tuvo mucho que ver en los otros dos, y sobre todo   
destaco sobre los demás jugadores en todo el torneo.  
-18? Interesante… -murmuro pensativo.  
-Si, no se acerco mucho al record del torneo que son 32 pero aun así quedo como   
mejor jugador del evento. –informo Fogartinni.  
-32?...-dijo Kamo distraído -…oh si! Los 32 tantos de Hyuga en un solo torneo.  
-Pensé que lo había olvidado, eso paso hace solo 2 años.  
-Si…perdone pensaba distraídamente, señor Fogartinni ha sido un placer tener esta   
cena con usted se lo agradezco mucho –dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo una   
pequeña reverencia a su acompañante, el federado le imito.  
-Va a pensar sobre lo que le pedí verdad?  
-Si, mañana le tendré una contestación señor Fogartinni, en cuanto al chico….  
-Kita –le recordó Adriano.  
-Si Kita, arregle todo para inscribirlo en la planilla de la federación, no lo se pero   
tengo la impresión de que vamos a necesitar a ese muchacho…  
-… esta bien tendré todo listo, lo va a convocar para el viernes?...  
-no, para el viernes jugare las cartas que ya tengo destinadas…, lo usare en caso de   
que vayamos a Paris –termino diciendo el Dt dándose la vuelta para abandonar el   
lugar…   
  
El parque central de Bruselas posee una belleza natural sin igual, aunque su extensión no es   
muy importante apenas unos cuantos kms cuadrados, si lo es la magnificencia de su belleza,   
posee una gran variedad de flora que le da al visitante la impresión de estar en un paraíso   
terrenal en miniatura, el extenso follaje de los árboles y los frescos verdores del césped   
crean una atmósfera de paz y serenidad que todos sus visitantes se dignan en elogiar, aun   
no se sabe la razón pero se dice que quien se interna en el se olvida de que esta en la ciudad   
debido al silencio que allí se genera, "El escape del stress" lo llaman los Belgas, ni un solo   
ruido proveniente de la ciudad se siente allí, es sin duda el lugar mas indicado para que los   
ciudadanos puedan hacer ejercicio o relajarse en sus horas de esparcimiento, su acceso e   
instalaciones internas también son muy practicas, una hermosa calzada empedrada dirige a   
los visitantes a través del lugar bifurcándose en diferentes caminos que llevan a los 4   
puntos cardinales del parque, en el centro se encuentra el hermoso pozo de los lamentos,   
una extensa piscina de agua adornada por fuentes que escupen de su interior el vital liquido   
que las alimenta. Llamado así por una leyenda que narra los infortunios de la hermosa reina   
Sofía quien se suicido en ese lugar por el siglo XII cuando el lugar era un pantano común,   
como nunca se consiguió su cuerpo su esposo mando a erigir allí un monumento funerario   
en su honor, pero eso ya es otra historia mas de la ciudad, de noche, lejos de ser tétrico las   
farolas de gas iluminan cada uno de los caminos ofreciendo una breve pero agradable luz   
naranja que atrae a las luciérnagas las cuales aportan también su espectáculo.  
Por esas horas el lugar permanece cerrado al publico, cerrado al menos para aquellos que   
no posean ningún medio para convencer a los guarda parques de que se quiere dar un   
paseo por el lugar para despejar su mente o relajar su cuerpo. de mas esta mencionar pasar   
momentos a solas con la pareja.  
Cuando las campanas de la iglesia católica de Bruselas comenzaron a resonar   
indicando las 9 de la noche cuatro jovencitas titiritando de frío aguardaban pacientemente   
cerca de las verjas que protegían la entrada del lugar, ninguna había calculado   
probablemente la magnitud del frío que haría esa noche y no tomaron las previsiones   
necesarias para guarnecerse del inclemente clima.  
Akita Mitsuro con sus pómulos enrojecidos frotaba sus manos frenéticamente con mirada   
de impaciencia en sus hermosos ojos, su atuendo no era muy adecuado para el momento,   
vestía un jean negro ajustado, que hacia juego con un suéter de lana del mismo color y unos   
botines de cuero brillantes, indumentaria nada recomendable para una temperatura que   
rondaba los 16 grados centígrados, Patty Sanae por su parte estaba un poco mejor   
apertrechada, lucia un hermoso abrigo de lana rojo confeccionado por su abuela mucho mas   
grueso que el de su compañera, llevaba también jeans de color negro y tennis blancos, un   
simpático gorrito de lana negro terminaba de adornar sus bellas facciones, Floreda era   
junto con Misado quien mas penurias sufrían, ambas habían salido con unas faldas cortas   
la primera de azul oscuro y la segunda la llevaba en negro aunque no eran demasiado cortas   
ni ajustadas ciertamente no eran el tipo de prenda mas adecuada para vestir una noche   
como esa, Patty al observarlas sintió compasión por ellas momentáneamente pero casi ríe   
cuando recordó la escena en la habitación de Floreda minutos atrás…  
  
-que haces! Como se van a poner eso tan liviano? –exclamo Patty asombrada ante la   
indumentaria de sus amigas, Floreda vestía una delicada falda de seda azul que se   
limitaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, de igual forma lo hacia su compañera   
aunque un poco menos corta, ambas llevaban medias de seda blanca con zapatos de   
cuero negro estilo botín, las terminaban de cubrir unas blusas de franela manga   
larga adheridas al contorno de sus cuerpos, la de la primera blanca y la de su   
contraparte negra.  
-Pues lo común vamos a conquistar chicos y debemos vernos seductoras que crees –  
respondió Misado con una sonrisa, Floreda enrojeció levemente.  
-Si pero va a hacer algo de frío chicas –subrayo Patty  
-Eso parece pero ya veras que no Patty –exclamo emocionada Misado –además no   
pensare mucho en eso en compañía de mi peluchito –termino explicando   
refiriéndose a Price.  
-Ummm. Bueno al menos lleven algunos abrigos no?. –intervino Akita  
-Bueno Flore complazcámoslas pongámonos las bufandas esas que compramos en   
España…  
  
  
  
Misado Fujita ahora sentía como el frío subía por sus piernas internándose en lo mas   
profundo de sus nervios, sin duda había sido una mala idea vestir de esa forma, observaba   
pensativa la solitaria avenida frente a ella y ni un solo coche circulaba por allí a esa hora,   
"que extraño" pensó, era temprano todavía, a su lado su amiga Floreda no parecía sufrir por   
la helada, le dio un leve vistazo y la encontró mas bien meditativa, Misado comenzaba a   
impacientarse cuando un auto amarillo característico taxi se detuvo frente a ellas.  
De el bajaron dos jóvenes los cuales reconoció de inmediato, uno de los chicos, Tom   
Misaki se acerco al chofer del vehículo y le entrego un par de billetes agradeciéndole   
amablemente, el otro se acerco a ellas caminando lentamente con una mirada de   
nerviosismo en sus ojos. En pocos momentos estaban los 6 agrupados frente a la gran verja   
del lugar.  
-"sabia que no vendrías Oliver"….-una mente triste se resigno al frío.  
  
  
II. Conflictos  
  
  
Malena Van der Elder no podía dormir, ya era la cuarta vez que se había levantado   
de su cama intentando encontrar una razón que estuviese afectando su ciclo de descanso   
pero a pesar de la leche caliente, el te de tilo con azúcar y el corto paseo que dio por la   
pequeña casa seguía igual de taciturna, era la primera vez que se sentía así, al menos desde   
que tenia uso de razón, acostumbraba dormir desde temprano, casi siempre luego de   
prepararles la cena a sus hermanos y de conversar como era costumbre con Vincent con el   
que tenia una relación muy especial.  
Desde que sus padres perdieron la vida en aquel desastroso accidente de trafico en el   
que ella misma estuvo inmersa, habían pasado muchas cosas en su vida y en la de los   
suyos. Era la segunda de sus hermanos después de Vincent quien estaba por cumplir los 18,   
ella había nacido 2 años después, la terrible experiencia sufrida por la muerte de sus padres   
le había compensado dotándole de una madurez prematura para una joven de su edad,   
cualidad que la hacia ser muy admirada en su comunidad una pequeña zona marginal de la   
capital llamada "la barriada del Lobo" un lugar un poco peligroso pero se aprendía a   
sobrevivir allí con el transcurso del tiempo.  
muchas veces se detenía a reflexionar sobre lo que había sido la vida desde que ocurrió   
todo aquello, la inmensa depresión que la invadió al ver los cuerpos de sus padres siendo   
llevados al sepulcro, hecho que de por si termino por quitarle en cierta forma las ganas de   
vivir en ese momento, recordó a su pequeña hermanita Sophie entre sus brazos llorando   
desconsoladamente.  
a pesar de solo contar con 7 años la niña absorbió también aquellos difíciles momentos con   
tanta dureza como ellos, Malena seguía recordando aquella tarde del funeral, una leve   
llovizna caía sobre el lugar y la tarde era muy oscura. no fue mucha gente solo algunos de   
sus vecinos, los mas allegados, de cualquier forma sus padres no habían sido unas personas   
muy sociables, jamás había podido olvidar toda aquella frustración que padecieron, la   
tristeza mas horrible de su vida y esperaba que fuese la ultima, desde aquel día su hermano   
se convirtió en su guía y su orgullo mas grande, Vincent con apenas 15 años demostró ser   
la persona mas especial del mundo, se encargo de todo enfrentando la situación con una   
entereza asombrosa y sin derramar una sola lagrima frente a ellas, solo recibían sonrisas   
calidas y reconfortantes de su rostro, sabia que su hermano sufrió mucho también, lo   
recordaba llorando a escondidas en su habitación para que ellas no lo notaran y esos actos   
de fortaleza siempre los tendría presente.   
Habían estado a punto de ser separados y enviados a un orfanato de no ser por la fortuna   
que tuvo su hermano al recibir aquella beca y el compromiso de la federación de soccer de   
su país de hacerse cargo de el y su familia hasta que alcanzase la mayoría de edad, solo le   
exigían una cosa a cambio y era lo que mas amaba Vincent hacer, jugar al soccer.  
Ella y su hermano jamás olvidaban esa muestra de compasión y confianza que depositaron   
en el evitándoles el terrible destino que se les había trazado, por eso Vincent era tan   
nacionalista y enfrentaba cada reto de la selección nacional como uno propio, aunque   
todavía dependía de la federación y no vivían muy cómodamente, Vincent ya había   
recibido ofertas de clubes profesionales europeos para jugar con ellos, solo esperaba salir   
campeón con Bélgica para dar ese gran paso, ella solo había hecho algunos cursos de   
enfermería luego de terminar la secundaria y esperaba por la estabilidad de su hermano   
quien le había jurado costearle sus estudios de medicina en cuanto recibiese su primer   
sueldo, no lo consideraba necesario pero a Vincent no se le podía llevar la contraria era   
muy insistente en ese aspecto y estaba pensando seriamente en aceptar su oferta.   
Caminó hacia el viejo espejo y contemplo su cuerpo detenidamente reflexionando   
sobre si misma, era bonita sin duda alguna, y no lo pensaba por vanidad, era mas bien una   
sensación, rozo su cabello oscuro con una de sus manos palpando su suavidad, le encantaba   
mimarse a si misma, era extraño pero había nacido con cabello y ojos negros, no era común   
que sus hermanos fuesen rubios y ella tan diferente, de no ser por el lunar que todos   
compartían en sus pechos habría pensado que se habían equivocado con ella en el hospital   
al momento de entregársela a sus padres, sonrió ante esa ocurrencia y mantuvo su mirada   
fija a la imagen que seguía reflejándose, de pronto se dio vuelta y volvió a recostarse en su   
cama mirando el raído techo, apago la luz, cerro sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño   
nuevamente pero no lo consiguió, al parecer seria una noche para meditar.  
  
Armand Callaghan, Victor hiroshi, Andy Jonson y Bruce Harper, admiraban   
extasiados el resumen que se estaba emitiendo por la tv belga con el primer resultado de la   
eliminatoria final para el Torneo de Paris, los 4 jóvenes jugadores se habían reunido en la   
habitación de Hiroshi y Callaghan para analizar como de costumbre todo lo que sucediese   
en el torneo, un fuerte portazo se escucho en el lugar sacándolos a todos de concentración,   
Aoi Shingo visiblemente emocionado había llegado e hizo notar su presencia como de   
costumbre. Después de reprenderlo duramente por su forma tan abrupta de irrumpir los   
muchachos se concentraron nuevamente en el aparato.  
  
-"Es increíble la actuación de Karl hans Schneider, al principio del partido se le noto algo   
confundido pero se transformo totalmente en la segunda parte…!"   
- "así es, creo que estábamos seguros que en cuanto este joven reaccionara la cara del   
equipo alemán cambiaria totalmente "  
- como quedo chicos? Cual fue el marcador?!! Cual cual!!? –exclamo Shingo   
repentinamente.  
-Shh!! Cállate Aoi! –respondió Andy molesto. -3X2 fue el marcador, gano Alemania,   
aunque casi caen derrotados.  
-como?? Derrotados!!?? Que…  
-CALLATE!!! –exclamaron todos al unísono, el joven delantero bajo la mirada y soltó un   
suspiro de resignación.  
- "bueno Meiston, todos pensábamos que después de un primer tiempo con un marcador en   
contra de 2 goles por 0 y de la forma como estaba jugando Nueva Zelanda ahí acabaría la   
historia"  
- "yo te confieso que a pesar de ese gran primer tiempo Zelandés sabia que Alemania   
reaccionaria de un momento a otro, en este torneo no hay equipos fáciles todos los jóvenes   
poseen un gran nivel"  
-"eso no lo pongo en duda, Meiston me dicen que tienen un pase en vivo con el "Kaiser   
Schneider!, vamos en vivo con nuestro corresponsal Vic Lens en los camerinos del   
olímpico de Munich, Vic? Estas en vivo!"  
  
VL: "muchas gracias estudios!, aquí tenemos al gran protagonista de este impresionante   
victoria, el "kaiser", Hans, como te sentiste en el partido? Notamos algo de indecisión en   
el primer tiempo que ocurrió?"  
SCH: "no tengo nada que comentar, estudiaba al rival.  
VL: "sin embargo, se te vio algo presionado por el marcaje de Screwder, hasta parece que   
te anulo por completo, todo obedeció a alguna estrategia? Ya que en el segundo tiempo   
estabas imparable"  
SCH: "simplemente descansaba en la primera mitad, fue solo un paseo para nosotros"  
VL: "bue… bue… bueno, que equipos consideras que puedan estar en el torneo final de   
paris y que jugadores consideras peligrosos para las aspiraciones alemanas de quedarse   
con el titulo"  
SCH: "equipos fuertes? Déjeme pensar mmm…pienso que Brasil, los argentinos, y   
probablemente los japoneses aunque estos ultimos la verdad no lo creo mucho…  
-Que demonios se cree ese imbecil?!!!! –estallo Aoi furico –maldito teu….  
-Ya cállate! Aoi!.  
… en cuanto a jugadores peligrosos, no creo que existan pero respeto algunos como   
Pascal, Santarna, y Atton, pero serán derrotados en Paris por nosotros sin duda alguna"  
VL: "El viernes sale el resto de los partidos de esta eliminatoria, cuales considera que   
serán muy interesantes a su modo de ver?"  
SCH: "el mas interesante… Japón y Bélgica"  
VL: "Muchas gracias, volvemos a los estudios"…  
  
-Maldito alemán! Como se atreve a darse ínfulas de superioridad! Me hierve el….   
-Tranquilízate ya Aoi, por ahora Schneider carece de importancia –dijo Andy   
pausadamente – lo que me preocupa en estos momentos es Steve. –víctor y los   
demás expresaron pesar con la mirada.  
-Por cierto muchachos, se que no viene al caso, pero? No notaron algo extraños a   
Benjí y Tom durante la practica? –pregunto Bruce, Andy, víctor, Armand y Aoi,   
intercambiaron miradas ante el comentario  
-Tienes razón Bruce, hoy abandonaron el trote y se perdieron de vista dentro de los   
camarines, y no se pero me dio la impresión de que a Price le preocupaba algo. –  
dijo Hiroshi adoptando un aire de sospecha.  
-Vamos chicos, no se estén metiendo con Price y Misaki ahora –les reprendió   
Armand – se que están con ganas de soltar algún chisme pero cuando no existe   
ninguno evítense estar intrigando por ahí como viejas de pueblo. –Aoi soltó una   
sonora carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su compañero, los demás se sobresaltaron por   
la extraña reacción. –Aoi estoy hablando en serio! –exclamo Armand mas enérgico.  
-Lo siento…-se disculpo  
-Mas me preocupa el clima que se esta desatando de presión e inseguridad en todo el   
equipo debido a lo de Steve –agrego Andy, Aoi intento decir algo pero Armand lo   
interrumpió.  
-No creo que sea para tanto el asunto Andy…  
-Bien muchachos, no quiero sonar negativo, pero así lo siento, se han fijado en   
Richard y Ralph? Sus caras hablan por si mismas, eso se contagia, y a pesar de que   
aun sin Steve somos muy fuertes temo que todo este asunto de su lesión recaiga en   
el animo del plantel.  
- Vaya Andy! Si que eres todo un psicoanalista jaja, Mary enloquecería y te daría   
besitos y caricias muy intensas si te comportas tan analítico frente a ella jajaja –  
intervino Bruce, Víctor y Armand intentaban no reír ante la furica mirada que empezaba   
a desarrollarse en el rostro del aludido, su rostro había enrojecido de la vergüenza, Aoi   
Shingo por su carácter tan impulsivo no pudo resistir y estallo en un lastimero llanto de   
carcajadas, esta fue el detonante de los demás que reían ahora a placer, Andy enfadado   
se abalanzo contra Harper pero este ultimo logro esquivarle con destreza y con mucha   
agilidad, sorteo la cama y algunos muebles estando en pocos momentos fuera del   
alcance del numero 14 del Japón, los demás reían todavía sin parar revolcándose en el   
suelo, y es que era por todos sabido que Andy Jhonson "El príncipe de cristal" era muy   
delicado de carácter y mas aun cuando el motivo de las bromas que recibía tenían algo   
que ver con su añorada Mary.  
  
Caminando juntos a través de la húmeda calzada que trazaba el parque , Benjí Price y   
Misado Fujita se examinaban disimuladamente el uno al otro en completo silencio mientras   
se separaban del resto del grupo tomando su propio camino al azar, ambos avanzaban con   
sus miradas al frente sin atreverse a mirarse producto de la tensión existente en el ambiente,   
así prosiguieron unos metros mas hasta que la joven decidió romper el hielo plantándose   
frente a Price, quien se sobresalto un poco deteniéndose nervioso, una sonrisa espontanea   
apareció en su rostro al notar que misado le sonreía a su vez mas relajada.  
  
-quieres que nos sentemos en aquella banca? –susurro tiernamente la joven, price sintio un   
escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.  
-s…s…si, claro. –la joven pareja tomo asiento en una pequeña banca de madera alejada de   
la iluminación, el sitio estaba levemente a oscuras pero ninguno de los dos se fijo en el   
detalle, detrás de ellos se podía divisar levemente en la distancia el reflejo de las luces de   
la ciudad en el horizonte.  
- hace frío verdad?... – le dijo Benjí, Misado se sonrojo un poco al notar que este estaba   
observando disimuladamente sus ropas.  
- s..si, bueno, creo que no vestí acorde al clima verdad? –admitió bajando la mirada sobre   
sus manos atenazadas, permitiendo que el se percatara de lo inconveniente de su   
comentario.  
-b..bueno, pero debo reconocer que te ves muy bonita en esa ropa –susurro casi   
inaudiblemente, misado lo escucho y levanto nuevamente su mirada sonriendo. el se   
levanto de su asiento y se saco la chaqueta la cual coloco cortésmente sobre los hombros de   
la joven quien pudo sentir el calor moderado que el cuerpo del portero había dejado en ella,   
el retomo su lugar esta vez mas cerca, no podía creer lo mágico que se estaba poniendo el   
momento.  
-yo…  
-yo…-ambos rieron suavemente ante la coincidencia de palabras.  
-tu primero –dijo Benjí.  
-bien, Benjí, yo, bueno quisiera….  
-si?  
-yo… bueno….yo… quiero confesarte algo…-el estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, jamás   
se imagino encontrarse en una situación como esa en su vida, trato de serenar un poco su   
nerviosismo pero cada vez que misado hablaba, con cada frase que salía de ella, su mente y   
su cuerpo se desordenaban en un mar de confusiones, le gustaba la chica, ya no podía   
negarlo, sin embargo esperaba fervientemente no oír de ella lo que se imaginaba que iba a   
oír. –yo tengo que decirte que he decidido decirle al chico que te comente que estoy   
enamorada con locura de el…. . –Benji palideció ante lo que oyó, sus temores se habían   
revelado, desvió su mirada a un lado tratando de ocultar su decepción pero misado volvió a   
centrar su atención en ella. -…amo a esa persona desde que la vi por primera vez, y la   
considero el ser mas especial del mundo aunque apenas la conozco…  
-misado?... –le interrumpió con la voz entrecortada - …porque me dices todo esto a mi? –  
estaba muy confundido, a pesar de la decepción y el vacío que sentía, no podía explicarse   
porque ella le decía todo eso, ellos también apenas se conocían, acaso esperaba que el la   
ayudara?, pero si esa era su intención estaba equivocada, no haría el papelito de cupido   
idiota sobre todo con la rabia que empezaba a invadirle en ese momento, poco a poco se iba   
apoderando de sus pensamientos el posible nombre de ese imbecil tan afortunado que había   
ganado su corazón. La joven le saco de sus pensamientos.  
- yo… Benjí… yo te voy a decir quien es esa persona.  
-misado no, no creo que sea necesario…  
-si lo es, debes saber quien es….  
-pero no veo el caso, además te confieso que esa era la pregunta que iba a hacerte, quería   
saber quien era pero ya no.  
-"si, se que le gusto!, lo se por la forma en que me miro cuando se lo dije!" –misado estaba   
muy feliz, ahora no cabía duda del interés de el por ella, lo pudo notar en el vacío de sus   
ojos cuando reacciono a lo que le dijo, ahora experimentaba una alegría y una seguridad tan   
grande que aun no lo creía….  
  
Richard Testes se encontró en una difícil situación cuando fue descubierto por   
Kamo fuera de su habitación a esas horas de la noche, no le vio venir del restaurante y   
ahora lo tenia allí frente a el con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, aun no podía creer   
como diablos en un instante se había visto capturado in fraganti, y todo por apoyar a sus   
compañeros.  
  
-espero tengas una buena explicación para estar fuera de tu habitación cuando ordene que   
se debe estar en cama a mas tarde por las 8pm –le reprendió Kamo, ambos se encontraban   
de pie frente a la puerta del restaurante, Richard había tratado de huir pero Kamo le había   
detenido.  
-señor, estaba con algo de insomnio y pensé en venir a conocer mas el hotel –explico el   
portero japonés con mucha seguridad en su tono de voz.  
-mmm…bien aprovechando que estas por aquí necesito un favor tuyo Richard.  
-si señor?  
-sube y busca a Oliver, necesito hablar con el sobre una decisión importante para el equipo.   
–"es una suerte que oliver no fue a esa cita.." –pensó Textex dando un suspiro de alivio,   
Kamo le observo extrañado.  
-ah!, también busca a Price…-el portero japonés palideció.  
-a..a.. Benjí señor?... "maldición yo y mi gran bocota!"  
-si a Benjí, diles que en una hora les espero en el restaurante, iré a mi habitación a tomar un   
baño y descansar un poco.  
Si..si señor iré a avisarles… -respondió aturdido, esto no se los esperaba, debía avisarle a   
Benjí que debía regresar lo mas pronto posible al hotel, apenas Kamo se perdió de vista   
salio corriendo apurado por las escaleras, debía avisarles sino todo estaría perdido.  
  
-Benjí ese chico que tanto me gusta y al que amo perdidamente es… -un sonido   
proveniente de la chaqueta (o chamarra) que llevaba sobre sus hombros misado le   
interrumpió, parecía el timbre de un teléfono celular, metió su mano en uno de los   
bolsillos y un pequeño aparatito negro hizo su aparición. -…creo que es para ti –  
agrego confundida entregándole el teléfono a su dueño, Price lo tomo sin vacilar y   
se llevo el aparato a la oreja.  
  
-"Benjí??".  
-"si? Richard?? Que sucede?"  
-"Benji… Kamo…." –La llamada se interrumpió, Benjí examino su aparato y se dio cuenta   
que la batería se había descargado.  
  
-Maldición!...  
-que ocurrió?? –pregunto Oliver confundido, Richard había subido a su habitación a   
avisarle lo de Kamo, y además a relatarle el problema en que se meterían Tom y Benjí si no   
regresaban, Oliver esperaba la respuesta de su compañero que golpeaba el teléfono contra   
su mano como si sufriese algún desperfecto.  
-esta cosa se corto y ahora me sale un mensaje que dice que el otro teléfono esta apagado,   
que demonios pasa con Benjí le dije que lo llamaría si algo sucedía y…  
-calmate Richard, parece que tu fueses el del apuro.  
-demonios no es por ellos, sabia que era una mala idea, por mi es mejor que Price no juegue   
así yo podré jugar mas partidos, pero demonios, si Kamo se da cuenta que lo   
desobedecieron esto será algo mas que una simple amonestación.  
-tienes razón –exclamo Oliver –probablemente su teléfono se descargo, dijiste que en una   
hora debemos reunirnos con Kamo no?.  
-así es.  
-bien debemos ir a buscarlos.  
  
  
Floreda observaba divertida como Tom le rehuía la mirada, llevaban 10 minutos caminando   
por el parque a solas desde que Patty y Akita prefirieron quedarse en la verja principal en   
espera de Oliver, ella había sido la que tomo la decisión de invitarle a dar un paseo mientras   
Oliver llegaba, pero el no había dicho una palabra en todo el trayecto. Floreda detuvo su   
paso de pronto.  
  
-te ocurre algo Tom? –pregunto mirándolo con expresión dudosa.  
-yo…bueno…es que …  
-dime estamos en confianza por favor…  
- bien, sabes es que me avergüenza admitirlo…  
-que cosa?  
-Oliver no va a venir… yo no lo dije antes porque… -Tom observo como floreda parecía   
asombrarse. –lo siento yo…  
-pobre Patty… -suspiro la joven.  
-si, lo se… trate de convencerlo, ya ves me arriesgué yo que no tenia nada que hacer aquí…  
- no quieres estar aquí verdad? – le pregunto desviando su mirada.  
-no..no!, es decir si… bueno no quería pero ya no me arrepiento de haber venido. –una   
sonrisa en el rostro de la joven le afirmo a Tom que no había sido una mala decisión   
después de todo.  
  
-te dije que no iba a venir Akita, todo esto pone en riesgo su querido soccer –Patty   
Sanada (Sanae, como sea gracias a los que me enviaron mails corrigiendome, aun   
así ya debo seguir como iba no? jaja) envió una mirada de reproche a su amiga,   
Akita se encogió de hombros apesadumbrada.  
-Lo siento Patty, pero yo…  
-Esta bien, tus intenciones fueron buenas por lo menos me consuela ver que misado   
y flore si están contentas –agrego sonriendo, Akita sintió pena por su amiga, y   
también por ella, se estaba congelando y tampoco se dio lo que ella esperaba.  
  
Oliver Atton y Rchard testes bajaron del taxi que los había trasladado al parque central de   
la ciudad, ambos recorrieron el camino que los llevaba hacia la verja principal y se toparon   
con el guarda del parque quien fumaba un puro recostado en una de las sillas de la caseta de   
vigilancia, Textex fue el que lo abordo.  
  
-buenas noches señor…  
-buenas noches joven, pueden pasar me avisaron que ustedes venían –respondió el guarda   
desinteresado, Oliver y Richard cruzaron miradas y encogiéndose de hombros atravesaron   
el portal en silencio.  
Patty se sentía muy triste, sabia que en el fondo no era culpa de Oliver porque era ella quien   
quería entrometerse en su vida, ya antes había intentado acercarse a el pero nunca tuvo la   
entereza para hacerlo directamente y ahora veía como el destino cobraba sus viejas deudas,   
se estaba sumiendo en una empresa que cada vez le parecía mas imposible de llevar a cabo   
y a veces se preguntaba porque era tan obstinada con todo eso, lo amaba realmente tanto?   
Sentía que si y eso la reconfortaba, pero también se sentía estupida esperando a alguien allí   
en plena helada que sabia muy bien no se iba a presentar, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su   
cuerpo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.  
  
-Patty? –se escucho una voz masculina.  
-o…o…Oliver! Tu…. Eres…tu -una sonrisa del capitán japonés termino de hacer aun mas   
incomprensibles sus palabras. –yo..s..ol..  
-Patty, lamento mucho…  
-por favor no digas nada Oliver….viniste… -Atton quiso decirle el motivo de su llegada   
pero se quedo en silencio, su mirada le hizo dudar y prefirió no decir nada, a un lado de los   
dos Akita sonreía placenteramente mientras le enviaba una coqueta mirada a testes quien   
disimuladamente ocultaba su rostro enrojecido examinando el lugar.  
-pensé que no vendrías Oliver? –intervino Akita sacándolos a ambos del magnetismo del   
momento..  
-bien… yo vine porque….  
- ven Oliver quiero que caminemos un rato –le interrumpió Patty entusiasmada tomándolo   
de la mano, el capitán japonés miro a Richard y este hizo un ademán de "oh oh es un error   
amigo!" con su mirada.  
- Patty es que yo….  
- me alegra mucho que hayas venido –susurro a su oído tiernamente, un espasmo de   
emociones recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole permanecer en silencio olvidando lo que iba a   
decir en ese momento. Definitivamente todo en ella le hechizaba.  
  
-llevas mas de 10 minutos sin decir nada y te ves todo nervioso Benjí, me quieres   
decir que pasa? –El no respondió. Estaba totalmente extraviado, esa llamada de   
Richard le angustiaba, solo habían quedado en comunicarse si algo no iba bien y   
le había costado mucho convencer a su compañero de ayudarle, quería estar con   
misado pero también quería regresar lo mas rápidamente al hotel, sentía que   
algo no iba bien pero a su vez algo extraño también lo hacia quedarse allí. Era   
un dilema terrible. Una serie de pensamientos cruzaron su mente mientras   
imaginaba como Kamo los expulsaba del equipo, su mente vagaba sin rumbo   
cuando sintió algo húmedo en sus labios que lo sobresalto, no se había dado   
cuenta que una hermosa niña de 15 años le estaba prodigando el beso mas tierno   
que nunca pudo imaginar.  
  
Oliver y Patty tomados de la mano llegaron a la fuente principal del parque, estaba en   
funcionamiento y hermosas luces de tono naranja decoraban la majestuosidad del   
monumento, se sentaron en el bordillo de la misma aun si soltarse y se quedaron   
observándose el uno al otro en silencio.  
  
-Patty…. Yo, sabes yo lo siento por lo que pude haberte hecho esta mañana…  
-…no Oliver, no me hiciste nada, yo fui una tonta y estaba de mal humor, no te   
sientas así, además este es el momento mas bonito de mi vida no hablemos de eso   
si? –Oliver asintió sonriendo, a Patty esa sonrisa siempre la desarmaba.  
-Estas muy bien esta noche Patty –intento romper el hielo el jugador con el   
comentario, ella sonrió ante el extraño piropo. Aun seguían sintiendo el calor de sus   
manos entrelazadas, el se percato y rápidamente la retiro avergonzado, ella sin   
embargo acerco de nuevo su mano a la suya y la tomo sin reparos.  
-Te da vergüenza tomarme de la mano Oliver? –susurro seductoramente, el la miraba   
embelesado, había recordado las palabras de Akita y este era el momento de   
armarse de valor, se sentía un poco insegura pero decidida.  
-Eh….yo…no…la verdad es que un poco… -explico visiblemente incomodo, Patty   
retiro entonces la mano de la suya, esta vez fue el quien llevo la iniciativa y la tomo   
de nuevo instintivamente, ambos se miraron fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
El beso solo había durado unos momentos y una expresión de felicidad y nerviosismo se   
manifestó en ellos después de separar sus labios para tratar de digerir con sus mentes lo que   
había sucedido, Benjí trataba de gesticular alguna palabra pero ningún sonido salía de su   
boca, sus labios sentían aun la humedad que ambos habían impregnado en ellos, sintió   
como un calor moderado invadió su ser al verla allí frente a el con sus ojos entreabiertos   
perdida en un mar de pensamientos como si su cuerpo y su mente no estuviesen juntos.  
ella aun no salía del asombro y la emoción que le había causado ese repentino beso, había   
sido un impulso involuntario que se genero desde lo mas profundo de su ser, se sentía   
avergonzada pero internamente feliz, era su primer beso y aunque fue algo fugaz y torpe   
había sido maravilloso.  
así permanecieron unos momentos estudiándose con sus ojos que reflejaban sentimientos   
encontrados dibujados en un brillo intenso..  
  
-Benjí…  
-Misado…-susurraron ambos inseguros. Una leve brisa acaricio sus rostros.  
-si? –agrego la joven sonriendo ante la nueva coincidencia.  
-Bien, yo…quiero saber que fue eso?   
-Un beso. –respondió suavemente.  
-Si pero porque? –agrego.  
-Un beso es algo difícil de explicar... –suspiro misado llevando su mano a la mejilla   
de el, le dio una leve caricia y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo los latidos de   
su acelerado corazón, el solo se limito a rodearla con sus brazos permaneciendo así   
mientras la espesa bruma empezaba a brotar envolviéndolos en un manto de rocío.  
-Pero no te entiendo… -intervino apretándola mas a él - si dices que amas a ese chico   
porque me besaste a mi? –ella no lo podía creer, no podía creer que aun no captaba   
su mensaje, casi le dieron ganas de reír al imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la   
mente del joven portero japonés. aun así no quería separarse de su calido refugio.  
  
Richard no sabia que pensar, ahora el mismo se encontraba en un aprieto y todo por tratar   
de ayudar a los demás, y lo peor de todo era que ni Tom, ni Oliver y mucho menos Benjí   
eran tan amigos como para que el se arriesgase de esa manera por ellos, sin duda algo le   
decía que el próximo portero titular para el partido del viernes iba a ser Al Jones, ya se veía   
a si mismo empacando su equipaje de regreso a Japón y todo por estar ayudando a unos   
idiotas a reunirse con chicas a escondidas del entrenador.  
  
-te preocupa algo? –una voz le hizo sobresaltarse. Increíblemente había olvidado que no   
estaba solo.  
-no..no, estaba pensando en el partido del viernes –respondió apenado. Akita lo miraba   
divertida.  
- hace frío verdad?.  
-si, un poco –respondió el joven dándole un vistazo rápido a los alrededores.  
- vienes a acompañar a Oliver?  
- la verdad veníamos a buscar a Price y Misaki –respondió.  
-oh ya veo porque Oliver parecía querer decir algo a Patty hace unos momentos. –Richard   
asintió.  
- debemos regresar antes de una hora –agrego Richard explicándole.  
- entonces? Que tiempo les queda?.  
- 30 minutos –dijo mirando su reloj.  
- bien pues que esperamos, vayamos a buscarlos, no se que problemas tengan pero será   
mejor no crees? –le invito Akita tomándole la mano (que tomaderas de manos no? Ojala así   
fuese en la vida real jaja yo una vez hice algo así y me lleve una sonora bofetada por   
atrevido).Richard sin embargo la rechazo apenado, ella no insistió y camino delante de el a   
paso normal.  
  
-Oliver?  
-Si?  
-Que te ocurre? te veo incomodo algo pasa? –el no dijo nada. –si algo te tiene   
incomodo por favor quiero saberlo –Patty había notado que el hechizo que   
momentos atrás estaban experimentando se había roto por la expresión en el rostro   
de su acompañante, se veía preocupado y no dejaba de mirar su reloj.  
-Patty yo…  
-Oliver –le interrumpió a secas – alguna vez has sentido que todo lo que has deseado   
en tu vida se hace casi imposible de alcanzar?. –a Oliver la pregunta lo dejo   
perplejo, centro su mirada nuevamente en la de Patty notando el resplandor que se   
reflejaba en sus ojos por causa de las tenues luces del lugar. Se veía tan hermosa   
pensó.  
-No, bueno… no se, siempre he luchado por lo que deseo, y mis ganas de luchar me   
han dado ánimos para conseguirlo… aunque hay algo que aun no he podido   
realizar…pero porque la pregunta?.  
-Es que yo a veces creo que mis deseos son inalcanzables –respondió suavemente   
con tristeza. el con una sonrisa acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, Patty sintió su   
roce comenzando sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba mas sin poderlo controlar.  
-Yo se que tu jamás te rendirías Patty, desde pequeña siempre has sido una gran   
persona y siempre te he admirado. – a ella sus palabras le extasiaron el alma, la   
caricia de su mano en su mejilla y la ternura con que le había hablado la dejaron sin   
aliento, solo sentía deseo, deseo de decirle lo que sentía y olvidarse de todo lo que la   
rodeaba para estar solo con el.- …siempre has sido parte importante en mi vida y   
aun cuando estuve lejos de ti siempre recordaba la pequeña niña que nos daba   
ánimos en cada partido, te extrañe mucho Patty.  
-Yo…  
-no me gusta verte así, no puedo verte así porque yo…  
-Solo quiero decirte algo que hace tiempo quiero que sepas Oliver…  
-No, Patty el que debe decirte algo primero soy yo. –interrumpió   
-Oliver por favor….  
-….  
-Sabes?, yo tampoco me pude olvidar de ti en estos tres largos años, y me apena   
confesarlo pero después que tomaste la decisión de irte a brasil dejando Japón, solo   
quería borrarte de mi mente, en ese entonces pensaba que todo lo que te importaba   
en el mundo era tu soccer y nada mas, cuando vi a tu mama tan triste el día de tu   
partida te odie mucho Oliver, te odie porque te fuiste sin pensar en las personas que   
sufrían por esa decisión, te odie porque me dio rabia que solo pensaras en ti y no te   
fijaras en lo que sucedía a tu alrededor. En aquel momento te considere la persona   
mas egoísta e insensible del mundo porque me dio rabia el verte sonreír cuando te   
dirigías al avión mientras a mi solo me dieron ganas de llorar, fui una tonta por   
haberte juzgado asi en ese momento Oliver y solo después pude comprender que la   
egoísta por pensar asi era yo, te odie porque me di cuenta que era tu vida y yo no   
formaba parte importante en ella , te odie porque no podía dejar de am…  
-…yo lo siento…   
-…era tu sueño Oliver…viajar a brasil y convertirte en un gran jugador de soccer…   
yo no era nadie para juzgarte como te juzgue…yo… te odie cuando no tuve noticias   
tuyas pero el decir "te odie" era una gran mentira…porque nunca he podido odiarte   
de verdad, siempre has estado en mis pensamientos y creo que siempre lo vas a   
estar, pase tres años como tonta intentando negar lo que sentía pero ha llegado la   
hora de que sepas que yo…  
-lo siento no sabia que… -ella le interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.  
-Oliver ha llegado el momento de decirte que yo…. Que Yo… T…te amo… -susurro   
vacilante al borde de las lagrimas. El campanario de la catedral comenzó a sonar   
dando la hora.  
-…… .-el la miraba confundido, no alcanzo a oír sus ultimas palabras pero sabia que   
eran importantes, ella lo noto y sintió pena por eso.  
-Que yo te… -intento decir una vez mas llenándose de valor aquella frase que era tan   
difícil de pronunciar pero se interrumpió al ver que Akita y Richard se acercaban, la   
desolación y la frustración invadieron su alma, soltó la mano de Oliver y seco la   
lagrima que estaba a punto de caer. Oliver observaba la calzada a sus pies sin   
atreverse a mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.  
-Bien me imagine que estarían aquí chicos –dijo Akita que sonreía mientras   
observaba a sus dos amigos disimulando su turbación. –Richard me explico todo   
Oli, creo que es mejor que regresen al hotel.  
-Eh…si, si tienes razón… Patty yo…  
-Al hotel? A que te refieres Akita? –pregunto Patty, Oliver intercambio miradas con   
Textex, este ultimo se encogió de hombros.  
-No le has dicho nada Oli? –agrego Akita   
-Yo….yo iba a decirte que…  
-Que ibas a decirme Oliver? –Patty se había puesto de pie frente a el en espera de su   
respuesta, apenado escondió de nuevo su mirada.  
-Yo… bien, en realidad vinimos al parque…. a buscar a Benjí y a Tom…., Kamo   
esta esperándonos en el hotel y bien…. Richard les llamo pero…  
-No digas mas nada por favor… por eso estabas actuando tan extraño no?... no   
viniste aquí por mi, es decir no ibas a venir verdad?... -una mirada sombría se   
reflejo en sus ojos, intento explicar pero ella le silencio dándose vuelta para alejarse   
de allí caminando, Akita se le unió sin despedirse. Richard observo a su capitán y   
luego siguió con la mirada a las chicas que se alejaban perdiéndose poco a poco de   
vista.  
-Bien… -Oliver suspiro- vayamos a buscar a los demás –exclamo pausadamente, su   
rostro era inexpresivo, Richard se pregunto si el capitán del Japón era tan fuerte   
fuera del terreno de juego como dentro de el. Era todo un misterio para el  
  
  
Christopher Van Helsing no era una persona acostumbrada a socializar con los demás, solo   
cruzaba palabras cuando era estrictamente necesario con sus compañeros de selección,   
incluso en esta sus intercambios de ideas solo se reflejaban en la practicas y en los   
encuentros, jamás había intimado con sus compañeros como para darse una idea de sus   
personalidades fuera de la cancha, además tampoco le interesaba, a ellos solo los veía como   
herramientas para alcanzar sus objetivos, sin embargo por su mente vagaban los hechos   
ocurridos el día anterior, ¿había accedido a acompañar a Le Vans porque se sentía solo?   
No, definitivamente jamás había necesitado la compañía de nadie ni mucho menos   
relacionarse con otras personas, eso solo traía como consecuencia el desvío de sus objetivos   
principales y la perdida de la concentración de su mente como individuo.  
Examinaba su experiencia una y otra vez rebobinando cada imagen en secuencia, recordó   
su charla con Le Vans en el autobús. Era una persona interesante, pero débil de carácter, no   
comprendía porque el y otras personas que había analizado pretendían dar una imagen a los   
demás que sabían muy bien no existía, su infantil modestia disfrazada así como sus inútiles   
halagos a la selección japonesa durante la conversación le habían parecido innecesarios,   
pero aun así respetaba su proceder.  
y esas chicas…, que estupido se sintió cuando descubrió la treta de Le Vans, le había   
engañado y usado como excusa para verse con su chica y con la amiga de esta, sin embargo   
aquello no resulto ser una mala experiencia, al menos no para el, esa chica tan fastidiosa, la   
cual no recordaba su nombre al principio le pareció algo desequilibrada pero después noto   
que era alguien poco común, no le molesto en absoluto su compañía, quizás debió   
despedirse de ella apropiadamente pero en ese momento solo queria estar solo como   
siempre lo había estado y lo cual consideraba un factor muy importante en su desempeño,   
su soledad, algunas personas utilizaban esa frase con tristeza y menosprecio pero el estaba   
agradecido con esa subjetividad, gracias a ella se había convertido en un ser invulnerable,   
por ella podía pensar con claridad y sin preocupaciones innecesarias, sin duda allí residía   
parte de su fortaleza de espíritu, en su soledad.  
Van Helsing cerro sus ojos cuando sintió que el sueño lo vencía finalmente, antes observo a   
su compañero de cuarto que yacía dormido en la cama de al lado, quizás después de todo   
algún día podría tener un amigo pensó quedándose profundamente dormido.  
  
  
Akita buscaba a Patty con la mirada pero había desaparecido, la chica había corrido lejos de   
ella luego del incidente con Oliver frente a la fuente, siguió estudiando los alrededores   
hasta que escucho unos sonidos provenientes detrás de uno de los arbustos que rodeaban la   
calzada, se dirigió hasta allá y vio a su amiga sentada apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas   
con los brazos rodeando sus piernas, Akita se sentó a su lado adoptando la misma posición.  
-Patty… lo siento…  
-No… no lo sientas Akita, eso era obvio, fui una tonta al pensar que Oliver venia por   
mi… debí imaginar que algo mas lo había obligado.  
-Oliver es un torpe amiga!, me da rabia lo imbeciles y ciegos que son los chicos, a   
mi tampoco me fue bien que digamos –suspiro decepcionada, Patty seco sus   
lagrimas y presto atención interesada.  
-De que hablas Akita?  
-Bien, es que todo me estaba saliendo como yo lo planee, pero ese torpe lo echo todo   
a perder también con su indiferencia.  
-De quien hablas? De Richard verdad? –pregunto intrigada, Akita levanto su cara   
admirando las estrellas.  
-Si, así es, ya te había contado que al menos esperaba que viniese y conocerlo mejor,   
es mas todo salio como lo planee recuerdas? Si Richard era compañero de cuarto de   
Benjí de seguro el lo invitaría, hoy cuando llegamos hasta aquí, me decepcione al   
ver llegar solos a Misaki y Price, pero sin embargo algo me decía que el y Oliver   
vendrían, solo que no por las razones por lo que lo hicieron, se que es muy pronto   
para que el al menos se fije en mi pero, esperaba conocerle mejor.  
-Son unos tontos, y nosotras también y peor que ellos, damos pena persiguiéndolos   
como tontas. –agrego Patty con rudeza, Akita le miro y se sonrió.  
-Tienes razón!, pero sabes que amiga?, ahora van a ser ellos quienes nos van a tener   
que rogar, ya no nos rebajaremos a ser nosotras las que los busquemos.  
-A que te refieres?  
-Simple, desde este mismo momento aplicaremos la ley del hielo, la conoces   
verdad?.  
-No dirigirles la palabra? –pregunto Patty preocupada.  
-No, si les hablaremos solo que ya no les regalaremos sonrisas tontas ni les   
demostraremos interés, veras como si les interesamos les va a doler bien fuerte jaja  
-Si, tienes razón, desde hoy les daremos su merecido por tontos –agrego Patty con   
una sonrisa, Akita sonrió también alegrándose de haberle dado ánimos nuevamente   
a su amiga.  
-Crees que a flore y misado les fue mejor que a nosotras Akita?.  
-Bueno eso espero, no quiero que el ratito que estuve congelándome haya sido en   
vano y la verdad no estoy de animo para pasar la noche durmiendo con locas   
desconsoladas – ambas rompieron en risas mientras se incorporaban para ir a ver   
como les había ido a sus amigas.  
  
  
Tokio, Japón.  
  
-Kita llego esto para ti hijo!   
-gracias mama… que es?.... es una carta de la federación? –dijo observando el   
membrete- Que querrán? –agrego intrigado, se encontraba sentado frente a su   
computadora haciendo los deberes para su escuela cuando su madre irrumpió en su   
habitación con la misiva en sus manos, sus enigmáticos ojos azules brillaron   
examinando el sobre detenidamente mientras leía lentamente su contenido: "Katsuhiro   
Akenko. Apartamentos Tomoedo. Tokio", destajo el sobre con sus manos y desplegó el   
papel que contenía. Prosiguió la lectura con atención.  
"Estimado señor Akenko Katsuhiro. Presente.  
Cumplimos con informarle que ha sido escogido por el comité de selección de la   
federación japonesa de Soccer para formar parte de la plantilla oficial de la selección   
juvenil sub 18 del Japón, sírvase por favor presentarse con los siguientes requisitos dos   
días después de recibir esta notificación a la sede nacional del comité.  
  
** Carta de autorización de viaje firmada por sus padres o tutores legales, sellada por el   
departamento de protección y asistencia al menor de Japón.  
** Pasaporte Internacional en regla.  
** 3 fotografías tamaño 3x3 recientes.  
** Carnet de Id y fotocopia del mismo.  
** Carnet federativo y fotocopia del mismo.  
** Currículo deportivo actualizado.  
** Autorización firmada por la dirección general de la secundaria Furano cediendo su   
pase temporal a la coordinación del seleccionado japonés.  
** presentación de los documentos anexados a esta misiva con las correspondientes   
firmas de sus padres o tutores legales y la suya propia.  
  
Se anexan 10000 ¥ para sus gastos de transportación y papeleo.  
  
Afectuosamente.  
  
Fumiko Matsuda  
Director nacional."  
  
El joven dio un gran salto de su asiento haciendo volcar la silla de la emoción, comenzó a   
dar gritos por la habitación observado por su madre quien se veía confundida.  
-MAMA!! Mama!! Me han seleccionado para ser parte de la selección!!!!! –exclamo   
animado, su madre corrió a abrazarle.   
- hijo!! Te felicito!! Me siento orgullosa de ti.  
-por fin!! Por fin!!! Mama!, Ahora podré jugar con los mejores del mundo!! –agrego   
fuertemente mientras abrazaba a su madre con emoción. Sin duda para el había llegado su   
momento anhelado.  
  
Oliver caminaba con Richard tratando de ubicar el paradero de Benjí y Tom, pero eso ya no   
lo inquietaba, Richard examinaba detalladamente el lugar preocupado mientras observaba   
su reloj, solo les quedaba unos 20 minutos para regresar al hotel a reunirse con Kamo,   
observo a Oliver distraído y le reprendió fuertemente, este ultimo se disculpo apenado.  
-"he sido un idiota!" –pensó apesadumbrado.  
  
  
Benjí respiraba emocionado el suave aroma del cabello de misado, nunca pensó que el estar   
tan cerca de ella, el poder sentirla, tenerla entre sus brazos, allí como queriendo refugiarse   
en el convirtiéndolo metafóricamente en su protector provocase en su cuerpo y en su mente   
reacciones tan extraordinarias como las que invadían su ser en ese momento, era algo   
nuevo para el y sentía un poco de miedo pero a la vez excitación y alegría, aun estaba   
confundido por lo que estaba pasando pero estaba agradecido por eso.  
Recorrió lentamente su cabello sintiendo su increíble delicadeza y suavidad deslizándose   
entre sus dedos, era increíble, sintió en su pecho una aceleración que elevo su temperatura   
corporal a niveles fuera de lo normal al entrar en contacto con la base de su cuello, su piel   
era sedosa y noto también que no solo su temperatura había aumentado también la de ella,   
el lazo emocional que se estaba generando era ya inevitable y en el fondo de su corazón   
deseaba que el momento nunca acabase.  
Misado sintió la suave caricia en su cuello y sensaciones nuevas recorrieron su cuerpo con   
una intensidad que no había experimentado nunca, se abrazo mas fuerte contra su pecho   
sintiendo como su calor se fundía con ella como fuego y hierro, el frío que hace un rato la   
molestaba ya no existía, solo existía la maravillosa estela de calidez que los envolvía en ese   
instante, le pareció increíble cuanta energía y protección podía provocar la unión de los   
cuerpos humanos y cuan hermoso era experimentar momentos como el que estaba viviendo   
a su lado, lo amaba, ahora estaba segura de ello, y sabia que su amor seria eterno, no   
importaba cuan cursi podía sonar, ni lo que las demás personas creyeran, pero había que   
estar en su lugar para saber que lo que allí sentía, que lo que en ella se generaba con   
espontaneidad al estar en sus brazos era sin duda alguna el verdadero amor.   
Llevo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás aun sosteniéndolo con firmeza entre su abrazo y fijo su   
mirada en esos hermosos ojos que la miraban con una intensidad que no podía describir, su   
corazón palpito de emoción al notar una sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios terminando   
así por desarmar el poco control que le quedaba, acerco su rostro al de el, esta vez avisando   
su intención, lentamente sus parpados se iban cerrando ocultando su mirada con cada   
milímetro que se acortaba entre su boca y la suya hasta que pudo sentir nuevamente esos   
calidos labios arropándola con delicadeza y ternura, esta vez el beso estaba siendo mas   
intenso que el anterior y pudo sentir como su boca se abría suavemente con cada caricia   
invitándole a ser explorada.   
Benjí ya no pensaba en nada mas en el mundo que no fuese el momento que estaba   
experimentando, estaba poseído por ese beso, por las emociones que fluían en su cuerpo,   
pero mas que todo, sabia que estaba poseído por ella, estaba seguro que la quería para el,   
para el y nadie mas, no sabia si estaba sintiendo amor pero si eso era deseaba entonces   
permanecer enamorado no importando que consecuencias arrastrara eso, se sentía fuerte,   
importante y capaz de arremeter contra todo en su camino, era una euforia sin igual y no   
deseaba perderla, acometía sin cesar sus labios como si tratase de extraer de ellos toda la   
dulzura, la emoción, y diversidad de sensaciones que el sabia ella experimentaba, ya no   
importaba nada, ni Kamo, ni la selección ni nada, solo importaba ese pequeño momento   
que estaba viviendo de su vida, en un frío parque de Bruselas, bajo una estela de   
emociones, en una noche donde la bruma arropaba las estrellas .  
  
  
  
  
  
III. La Prueba del Tigre  
  
  
El dia de la verdad habia llegado, el alba comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte del estadio   
nacional de Bélgica iniciando asi la ultima practica del equipo japones antes del gran   
encuentro, la totalidad de la selección incluyendo federados y personal de asistencia se   
encontraba en las gradas esperando a que diese comienzo a el partido de practica pautado   
por Kamo como fogueo final para el gran encuentro. La bruma de la noche anterior   
comenzaba a despejarse y un hermoso amanecer proveniente del oriente empezaba a   
hacerse presente sobre los cielos de Bruselas comenzando a llenar de calidez el ambiente   
que estaba por iniciarse, medios de prensa apostados también en los graderías esperaban   
impacientes el pequeño encuentro que estaba por escenificarse. Ya todo estaba preparado   
para lo que una de las personas presentes en el lugar estaba esperando, ya todo estaba   
preparado para dar lugar a la prueba del tigre.  
Kamo observo un momento a sus jugadores que esperaban instrucciones ordenados   
en fila frente a el y tomo su carpeta de notas.  
  
-Señores!, hoy es nuestra ultima practica antes de enfrentar al equipo belga el dia de   
mañana!, quiero que den todo de si para llevar nuestra bandera y verla ondear en las   
16 astas del estadio de Saint Dennis en Francia el próximo mes de diciembre!.   
Ustedes son la elite del soccer juvenil japonés y siento profundo orgullo de   
dirigirlos ya que para mi son los mejores del planeta, pero eso es lo que yo pienso!,   
mañana deberán demostrarle lo mismo a todo el mundo llevándonos la victoria de   
suelos europeos!, hoy quedare libre de dudas sobre mi alineación principal, les   
deseo suerte en el entrenamiento de hoy, y ya saben "no existe lugar para la derrota!   
Solo la victoria nos alimenta!".  
-SI SEÑOR!! –respondieron los 20 jugadores al unísono, Fogartinni sonreía desde su   
lugar en el banco.  
-Bien daré las alineaciones del equipo rojo. –exclamo kamo leyendo su carpeta. –en   
**el arco: Al Jones**laterales: Guillermo Hallala, y Paul Diamond** centrales:   
Armand Callaghan y Bruce Harper **volantes: Masao y Kasuo Koriotto **   
mediocampos: Oliver Atton y Ralph Sawada ** delantero: David . como habemos   
20 será 10 contra 10 formación 4-4-1 para este equipo. Capitán del equipo rojo:   
Oliver Atton!  
-El equipo azul, ya sabe como quedaron pero les diré sus posiciones – todos se   
miraron confundidos entre si –bien en el arco: Benjí Price **laterales: Richard y   
Rigo **centrales: víctor Denver y víctor Hiroshi ** volantes: Jhonny y Steve   
**mediocampos: Andy Jhonson y Tom Misaki **delantero: Aoi Shingo, sistema de   
juego 4-4-1 en diamantina, capitán del equipo azul: Andy Jhonson! Steve será eje de   
medios. Entendieron!!.  
-SI SEÑOR!!   
-Bien a sus posiciones!! Steve ven acá un momento –el jugador que iba a salir al   
campo interrumpió sus pasos y regreso.  
-Si señor?  
-Se que te molesta mi decisión de haberte puesto en la posición de volante, tienes   
algún problema con eso? –Steve noto algo de sarcasmo en la pregunta del   
entrenador.  
-No señor, no tengo problema con su decisión –respondió  
-Bien vete a jugar y cuídate mucho –agrego Kamo palmoteándole la espalda.   
Fogartinni sonreía todavía desde el banco mientras los primeros rayos intensos del   
solo se reflejaron es sus oscuras gafas.  
  
El esférico estaba en el centro de terreno, habían echado suertes y le había tocado al   
equipo azul escoger entre cancha o balón, su capitán Andy Jhonson escogió la parte   
norte del terreno para comenzar, Oliver y David estaban frente al balón. Uno de los   
federados asistentes servia de arbitro y pito el inicio del encuentro, desde las gradas   
Misado Fujita observaba embelesada hacia el terreno posando su mirada fijamente   
en el arco defendido por el equipo azul, había venido sola ya que ninguna de las   
otras chicas había querido despertar tan temprano para acompañarla, a excepción de   
Patty que se negó a asistir y ella sabia el porque de esa decisión.   
El balón ya en juego estaba siendo transportado por Masao Koriotto quien   
recibió la esférica de Oliver Atton, el risueño jugador levanto su mirada esperando   
encontrar alguien desmarcado pero ya tenia encima la presencia de Steve Hyuga que   
le presionaba obligándole a retroceder en un pase hacia Bruce Harper, este ultimo   
rechazo el balón enviando un pase aéreo hasta la posición de Ralph que esperaba   
unos metros mas adelante del medio campo, antes de recibir el balón observo a   
Oliver desmarcado sprintando por el centro del terreno, decidió no recibir el balón y   
envió un cabezazo potente en dirección de su capitán que lo esperaba ahora siendo   
escoltado por víctor Hiroshi que se elevaba como una gran muralla a su espalda,   
Oliver dio un salto en sincronización con el gigante y lo engaño pasando el balón de   
nuevo a Ralph que se acercaba sin marca por el frente, Price observaba los   
movimientos del contrario desde su arco sin dejar de pensar en lo que había   
ocurrido la noche anterior "demonios pero si esta enamorada de otro porque me   
beso así?" un fuerte grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, provenía de Richard testes   
quien estaba tendido en el suelo después de haber fracasado infructuosamente en   
evitar que Ralph Sawada se colase por su posición, ahora el joven jugador se   
escapaba solo y empezaba a invadir el área grande del arco defendido por Price, un   
fuerte disparo se genero de su botín y el balón tomo una comba con dirección al   
poste derecho, Price levanto vuelo estirando su brazo izquierdo pero el balón estaba   
fuera de su alcance y su destino seguro eran las redes, pocos centímetros antes de   
traspasar el espacio aéreo de la portería y con Benjí vencido por culpa de sus   
distracciones, una pierna salvadora hizo su aparición cortando el remate desviándolo   
hacia arriba para que se perdiese sobre el paral provocando un tiro de esquina, Price   
noto que su salvador había sido Steve Hyuga que tendido desde el suelo le gritaba   
enojado.  
  
-demonios!!! Price en que planeta estas maldición!!! .  
-lo..siento no pasara de nuevo –se disculpo apenado   
  
desde el banco Kamo y Fogartinni observaron la jugada e intercambiaron miradas.  
  
-creo que Steve podrá jugar… -dijo Fogartinni convencido, Kamo apago el cigarrillo   
que en ese momento fumaba.  
-Es algo temprano para decidir eso, veamos que ocurre señor Fogartinni.  
  
  
El tiro de esquina fue cobrado por Armand Callaghan quien le dio un efecto de salida hacia   
el punto penal donde víctor Denver y David dieron un gran salto intentando hacerse con la   
esférica, el primero de ellos gano la batalla obviamente por su condición física mas fuerte y   
despejo el balón hacia la mitad de la cancha donde uno de los centrales Bruce Harper   
recupero deteniéndola con el pecho, bajo el balón a sus pies y se dispuso a atacar por una   
de las bandas haciendo gala de su velocidad, bueno al menos de la que el creía era una   
buena velocidad, ya que pronto se vio despojado de la esférica por Steve Hyuga quien lo   
detuvo en seco con una fuerte barrida, el joven defensa se quejo de lo brusco de la entrada   
con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.  
  
-maldito Steve!!! Sucio!!! –exclamo adolorido, el delantero japonés ya no lo oía estaba ya   
muy lejos de ahí.  
  
Steve Hyuga escapo con el balón por el centro del terreno ahora despoblado debido a la   
presencia de la mayoría de sus contrincantes en el tiro de esquina y que aun intentaban   
regresar a defender, solo quedaban por sortear a Guillermo Hallala y Al Jones que   
esperaban su llegada a la frontera del área grande, el primero se apresuro a salir y cortar su   
avance con una espectacular barrida pero Steve lo eludió dando un salto sobre el con el   
balón amarrado literalmente a su botín, ya en el aire se percato que la distancia de tiro era   
buena y en fracción de segundos ubico una trayectoria para su disparo, de una media volea   
castigo el balón lo mas fuerte que pudo y una centella se dirigía con inmenso peligro al arco   
defendido por Al Jones visiblemente preocupado.  
  
-"maldita sea!"" debo detenerlo!" –al trato de calcular la línea del balón y su potencia   
mientras se lanzaba con gran agilidad y velocidad al encuentro del mismo, su estirón a   
media altura hacia el poste izquierdo de su arco era sencillamente espectacular, el esférico   
comenzó a hacer desvaríos vibrando en su eje cambiando un poco su curso mientras se   
acercaba cada vez mas a una velocidad increíble al arco pero una mano se encontró con el a   
pocos metros de su objetivo, la fuerza que había aplicado Jones en su intento por detenerlo   
había sido insuficiente y la esférica termino por doblar su mano abriéndose paso, sin   
embargo el leve choque sirvió para desviarlo un poco mas provocando un fuerte impacto   
entre el balón y el paral derecho evitando así la violación de su valla, el portero cayo   
exhausto al terreno pero el balón aun seguía flotando por su área después del rebote, Steve   
observo incrédulo la actuación de su compañero pero cuando se percato de que aun había   
posibilidad se lanzo como un predador en busca de la anotación, diviso el balón a unos   
metros cerca del punto penal y el arco desguarnecido, se impulso y cuando su botín   
contacto la esférica un nuevo obstáculo se hizo presente, la pierna del centrodelantero   
japonés y capitán del equipo Oliver Atton le cerro el paso provocando que rodara por el   
suelo despejando así el balón hacia una de las bandas, (la derecha), ambos quedaron   
tendidos por la fuerza del encuentro. Steve miro a Oliver sorprendido y lanzo una   
maldición, volvió a ponerse de pie, su animo se recupero cuando observo a Tom Misaki   
que había recuperado la jugada y se perfilaba por la banda tratando de centrarle el balón.  
  
-Steve es tuya!!! –grito este emocionado  
- si, Tom!! Centra!!  
  
Tom Misaki llego hasta el limite del terreno y desde ahí envió un gran centro a media altura   
que atravesó los 18 metros que los separaban buscando la humanidad de Hyuga.  
por la zona izquierda a pocos metros de Steve hacia su entrada Aoi Shingo uniendose a la   
jugada, Steve le miro de reojo antes de concentrarse en obtener el balón, pronto Oliver y   
Bruce que había regresado corrían hacia el que se acomodaba para darle al balón un fuerte   
zapatazo sin detenerlo siquiera, cuando los dos se pusieron de frente para bloquear su   
ángulo de tiro algo inesperado surgió, Steve amago darle el chute pero en vez de eso solo le   
dio un leve toque al balón desviándolo en dirección a Shingo que esperaba desmarcado   
cerca del poste izquierdo del arco de al, este ultimo al creer que Steve seria el autor del   
disparo descuido su valla por esa zona y como Aoi venia entrando desde atrás de la línea de   
juego que formaban Oliver y Bruce esto lo habilitaba para recibir el pase, el balón floto   
hacia Aoi que se lanzo de cabeza rematándolo para que se incrustase impunemente en el   
arco del equipo rojo, un gran salto de jubilo y celebración se dio en los integrantes del   
equipo azul al presenciar la hermosa jugada, Aoi se levanto y fue a darle un abrazo a Steve   
que sonreía maliciosamente observando la cara de Oliver y bruce, también la de Guillermo   
que recogía apenado el balón de las redes.  
  
-eso fue algo asombroso señor Kamo! –exclamo Fogartinni asombrado, pensé que Steve   
tiraria pero eso fue toda una sorpresa!.  
- pienso que le voy a dar esos 45 minutos que me pidió para Steve señor Fogartinni, me ha   
demostrado que será una pieza muy útil en mi estrategia.  
- esperemos que todo salga así en el partido de mañana –agrego Fogartinni sonriendo,   
Kamo asintió con su cabeza apagando otro cigarrillo sin terminar. Se sentía orgulloso de   
sus muchachos.  
  
El partido se desarrollo con mucha emoción, los primeros 45 minutos terminaron   
empatados a un gol, el gol de los rojos fue anotado por Oliver desde fuera del área en un   
disparo donde Price parecía haber estado soñando distraído, todos los de su equipo se le   
abalanzaron furiosos ante su torpeza sobre todo porque habían perdido fácilmente la   
ventaja, a pesar de la lluvia de disculpas que ofreció no le perdonaron su estupidez, Misado   
que observaba divertida desde la tribuna reía a placer al imaginar el motivo de tal   
desconcentración.  
Para el segundo tiempo las cosas se pusieron mas fáciles para el equipo azul, un gol mas   
esta vez de Steve y otro de Tom le dieron la ventaja de 3x1 hasta unos minutos del final   
donde en una hermosa combinación de Oliver y los gemelos Koriotto les dieron el   
descuento al equipo rojo poniendo el marcador 3x2 resultado con el que terminaría el   
encuentro.  
los periodistas anotaron en sus libretas lo que habían presenciado sobre el juego de los   
japoneses y se fueron muy entusiasmados pensando en el partido del próximo día, Steve   
Hyuga entre tanto se daba una buena ducha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras el   
agua recorría su cuerpo lavando la suciedad que se le había adherido, sin duda a pesar de   
que sintió un leve dolor en un momento dado del partido se encontraba feliz de haber sido   
escogido entre los 11 titulares que saltarían a la cancha al día siguiente por la noche   
vistiendo el uniforme del Japón.  
  
-Van Helsing! Ya estoy listo! –murmuro entusiasmado sintiendo la frescura del agua   
recorrer su rostro.  
  
La plaza central de Bruselas, corazón histórico de la ciudad estaba abarrotada de personas   
desde muy temprano, se estaban celebrando actos cívicos como antesala al encuentro del   
próximo día que tendría como protagonista principal a la selección juvenil, un ambiente de   
alegría, comparsas y esparcimiento se disfrutaba entre en los asistentes al evento, los niños   
se divertían persiguiéndose entre si enfocados en sus juegos inocentes mientras los mayores   
se relajaban y disfrutaban la calidez del clima matutino que se hacia cada vez mas benigno   
conforme se acercaba el mediodía. Un cielo hermoso cobijaba la urbe terminando de   
matizar lo que muchas personas llamarían el clásico día perfecto.  
Entre los asistentes al evento un joven de corta cabellera rubia vestido de manera   
casual con jeans y sudadera blanca llevaba de la mano a una pequeña chiquilla que   
observaba embelesada todo lo que había a su alrededor mientras caminaban, el joven se   
detuvo frente a un puesto de venta de palomitas de maíz y con una afable sonrisa levanto en   
sus brazos a la pequeña que observaba fijamente sus glaciales ojos azules, después de que   
ella escogió la porción de tamaño que deseaba la poso nuevamente en el suelo llevándose   
una mano al pequeño koala que pendía de su cintura sacando algunas monedas que habían   
en su interior. La pequeña sonreía muy feliz y comía ávidamente las palomitas, sus ojos,   
azules como los de el, irradiaban un poco de luminosidad debido a los tenues rayos del sol   
que se intentaban reflejar en ellos a pesar del fuerte obstáculo que representaba la gran   
sombrilla blanca que daba sombra al pequeño negocio, Vincent Van der Elder sonreía a   
placer al ver como Sophie disfrutaba de todo aquello, siempre se sentía asi cuando veía ese   
brillo en los ojos de sus hermanas, sobre todo en los de la mas pequeña, siempre tan alegre   
y vivaz, eso le encantaba, era muy parecida a el, compartían la misma mirada, el mismo   
color de ojos, hasta el color de sus cabellos, solo estaban diferenciados por lo largo que lo   
lucia la niña, también por supuesto estaba el hecho de que ella como Malena poseía una   
belleza en su rostro de porcelana, el mas feo de la familia sin duda era el, sonrio al   
reflexionar sobre el asunto, después de todo, cada uno de los tres llevaban en si una parte de   
sus padres, cada uno había heredado después de todo algún pequeño rasgo de esas dos   
buenas personas que les dieron la vida. Después de terminar el contenido del paquete el la   
tomo nuevamente de la mano emprendiendo el camino hacia una de las atracciones del   
lugar, se rió internamente al notar que aun nadie lo había reconocido a pesar de lo que allí   
celebraban.  
Mientras se internaban en la muchedumbre llevo nuevamente su mirada a su hermana. Se   
veía tan feliz. Siempre que el tiempo se lo permitía salía con ellas a dar largos paseos o   
visitar centros comerciales, eran sin duda sus momentos preferidos, a veces sentía   
impotencia de ver que aun no podía darles todo lo que ellas a su juicio merecían pero estaba   
seguro que pronto podría ofrecerles algo mas que simples paseos y golosinas, si por el fuese   
les pondría el mundo a sus pies y eso era lo que haría, porque ellas eran la parte mas   
importante de su vida, el, Vincent van der Elder, apodado "el fantasma", se convertiría en   
el mejor del mundo solo por ellas, por sus hermanas, por su familia. Por lo que significaban   
en su vida.  
  
  
Nota del autor: bien finalizo así el 6to capitulo de mi fic, estuvo algo malojillo pero tratare   
de mejorar I Promise, tarde mucho en publicarlo, pido mil perdones y mi cabeza esta a su   
disposición para ser cortada (mentira no!!) jaja, hay unas dedicatorias en este capitulo que   
quiero hacer a:  
** Sandy Díaz (hice lo que me pediste en cuanto a las dedicatorias amiga, tu paciencia me   
da animo)  
** Aoi Tsukishiro Langley (el capitulo que viene será dedicado de nuevo a ti tu sabes   
porque jaja)  
** Lady Akane (mile muchas gracias por tu ayuda en algunos pasajes del capitulo, como   
siempre thanks por sacarme de apuros a ti te debo muchas ideas, saludos a tu novio Jonat   
no te pongas celoso jaja!!)  
** Finalmente a todos los que leen mi historia, gracias por seguirme capitulo a capitulo   
haré lo posible por no decepcionarlos pero también ayúdenme ok? Como lo han hecho   
hasta ahora.  
Bien, ya hecho esto, espero que por lo menos se hayan entretenido, me costo un poco   
escribir este capitulo ya que me invadió un poco la laguna mental y me quede muchas veces   
en blanco pero luego creo que retome el sendero, hablando del episodio, bueno algunos me   
estarán lanzando piedras por las escenas del parque, los siento pero lo de Patty y Oliver   
pues… que mal salio todo no? (si, si! Ya se me imagino tu cara jaja) Pero ya saben como es   
el capitán del Nankatsu, haber que pasa en capítulos venideros, lo de benjuí y misado si   
como que se dio, pero aun hay dudas de parte de nuestro amigo, y no es para menos ya que   
aun no se ha aclarado lo del supuesto amor de misado y como que nuestro chico es algo   
quedadito en darse cuenta jaja, bien lo de Tom y Floreda se relatara en el próximo capitulo,   
a poco pensaron que no iban a saber que paso jaja, espero de verdad que se hayan   
entretenido, mi próximo capitulo lo he titulado "Sueños y esperanzas" en el conocerán mas   
acerca de Vincent van der Elder, de Michel Le Vans, de Cristhoper Van Helsing y las   
relaciones de amistad, confianza y respeto que los rodean, sabrán de sus metas, de sus   
anhelos de sus formas de pensar, no te lo pierdas, además también sabremos que va a pasar   
con el problema de Oliver y Patty (se dará esta vez??), que paso en el parque con tom y   
floreda y a donde va a parar la relación Benjí-misado, tocaremos al tigre y por fin daremos   
inicio al gran partido Japón-Bélgica, otra cosa (Aenko) ¿? Que pitos toca el en el asunto?   
Ya leeran. Ahhh son tantas cosas que debo escribir…..  
Me despido de ustedes agradeciéndoles el seguir leyéndome, insultándome, halagándome   
etc, pienso que toda opinión buena o mala es un cumplido para el que escribe. 


	7. "Sueños y Esperanzas"

Mi trofeo de amor  
Capitulo 7 "Sueños y esperanzas"  
Conociéndonos.  
  
  
Conociéndonos.  
  
Malena contemplaba desde su ventana el hermoso atardecer que arropaba la ciudad sumida   
en pensamientos lejanos, una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y sus lindos ojos   
negros brillaban detallando el hermoso espectáculo que la naturaleza galanteaba frente a su   
mirada, a pesar del obstáculo que representaban algunos edificios de mediana altura no   
dejaba de admirar la bóveda celeste.  
amaba ver el amanecer pero amaba aun mas disfrutar la caída de la noche, ver como el sol   
ocultaba sus rasgos del mundo humano, como todo cambiaba de colores, eso era   
maravilloso para ella, ver tonos naranjas en el cielo matizados de pequeñas nubes blancas y   
la aparición de las primeras estrellas en el firmamento.  
Pensaba que se sentiría seria pasar un momento así en compañía de alguien especial, solos   
compartiendo la llegada de la noche, recordó que no se había involucrado sentimentalmente   
con nadie, jamás había tenido una cita ni un novio, no era que nunca había sentido atracción   
por algún chico de hecho una vez acompaño a su hermano a una de sus practicas y se había   
fijado en algunos muchachos bastante apuestos pero solo eran miradas sin interés en   
particular, nada parecido a lo que sus amistades le habían descrito del amor, nunca había   
estado atada a nadie solo a sus hermanos, estaba demasiado ocupada sobrellevando la vida   
con ellos para ocuparse de si misma.   
Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en momentos asi, momentos que agradecía para poder   
meditar sobre sus acciones y sus deseos, sus ambiciones y sueños, momentos para estar   
cara a cara con su ego y soledad.   
entre la infinidad de cosas que pasaban por su mente la principal era siempre su hermano, el   
dia de mañana seria su gran día y ella estaría allí para apoyarlo, deseaba profundamente ver   
a Vincent lograr sus metas, el lo merecía mas que nadie, el muchacho que se hizo hombre   
para mantenerlos juntos, que se había esforzado día a día por hacerlas felices y cuidar de   
ellas en cada momento, sentía su corazón acelerar cuando reflexionaba sobre el, era lo mas   
grande junto a Sophie que tenia en la vida y su admiración por ellos crecía sin cesar   
especialmente su admiración por el, ella lo sabia muy bien, el merecía mas que nadie   
triunfar y tenia confianza que lo lograría porque la determinación y la pasión se leían en sus   
ojos cuando se trazaba objetivos, Vincent era fuerte de corazón e inquebrantable de   
espíritu, eso lo había dejado claro con su proceder en su vida. Un gran hermano. Pero mas   
que eso un gran hombre.  
Sonrió al recordar lo gracioso que estaba un rato atrás cuando regreso de la plaza con   
Sophie, ambos habían llegado muy alegres relatándole que tan divertido había sido el paseo   
y reprochándole el no haberles acompañado, ella a pesar de las ganas que tenia de ir se   
había comprometido con los cuidados de un niño vecino y antes que nada debia cumplir sus   
obligaciones, sin embargo se alegro mucho de verlos tan animados.  
Ella y Vincent como todas las tardes y siempre que tenían tiempo se habían sentado en el   
sofá a charlar sobre sus cosas, el le comento lo emocionado que estaba por el próximo   
encuentro con los japoneses y lo difícil que estaría ese partido, ella le había escuchado con   
mucha atención como siempre lo hacia, a el le encantaba hablar y a ella escucharlo.  
Habían tocado el tema del joven japonés que había defendido a Sophie de aquellos sujetos   
que quisieron robarle, Steve Hyuga, así se llamaba recordó, a Vincent no le había agradado   
mucho pero le confeso que sentía agradecimiento por lo que había hecho, claro que el   
nunca se lo demostraría abiertamente, cuando estaba en deuda con alguien por lo general le   
compensaba con acciones y no con palabras, ella estaba segura que si alguna vez ese   
muchacho requería de ayuda el por su honor nunca se la negaría, era uno de los tantos   
atributos que le admiraba.  
A ella por su parte el joven japonés la había intrigado, ese brillo salvaje en sus ojos, la   
forma como le miro antes de irse una mezcla de agradecimiento y humildad, su pequeña   
estela de orgullo, podría asegurar que esa era sin duda su característica mas sobresaliente,   
lo pudo notar cuando Vincent ofreció ayudarle a bajar las escaleras y se negó   
rotundamente, pequeños detalles que pasarían desapercibidos para otras personas pero no   
para ella que era tan reflexiva y detallista, que tontas se ponen algunas personas debido al   
orgullo pensó, el mismo Vincent era un orgulloso sin remedio, sonrió al imaginar lo   
divertido que seria ver a su hermano y al chico japonés como amigos, ambos querrían tener   
la razón en todo y las discusiones sin duda serian algo digno de presenciar.  
Malena Van der Elder, después de observar la aparición de su ultima estrella cerro la   
ventana y salio de su cuarto para revisar la cena, después debía pasar por la tienda, Sophie   
aun se duchaba y Vincent se había ido al hotel para la concentración final, por la noche   
como era costumbre tendría mas tiempo para pensar.  
  
En la plazoleta frente al Stafflens reunidos, un grupo de jóvenes ataviados en uniforme   
deportivo adornado con los colores belgas intercambiaban opiniones amenamente sobre los   
hechos del día, no había mucha gente alrededor. se encontraban Vincent Van der Elder y   
Cris Van Helsing acompañados de Michel Le Vans, Enzo Saint Giacomo, Rufus Staelens,   
Allistar Van Kreblens y Oscar Krauss este ultimo tenia en sus manos un libro de poesía que   
leía distraídamente, los jóvenes después de la ultima charla táctica que habían tenido en la   
sala de conferencias ahora discutían los detalles de todo lo que en ese lugar se había   
planeado. La plaza estaba poco concurrida debido a que estaba cercana la hora de la cena y   
la mayoría de los huéspedes se encontraban degustando los platos del restaurant, así que   
aprovecharon la fresca brisa del atardecer para ultimar las discusiones y dudas referentes al   
próximo día.  
  
-Y bien? Como ven el partido de mañana jóvenes? Ya puse unos cuantos alfileres   
pinchando al muñeco de Benjí Price para que le den calambres jaja. – Allistar Van   
Kreblens, mejor conocido como Ally soltó una sonora carcajada digna de un   
gigantón de su especie, los demás le imitaron contagiosamente a excepción de Van   
Helsing que le observaba fríamente.   
-Sigues con eso del Voodoo Ally? –le interrogo Le Vans sonriendo. – pensé que   
andabas con lo del chacra hindú –agrego divertido.  
-Si! Jajaja! Pero mi poder se debilito un poco con los árabes ya sabes que esos   
condenados usan contras y otros métodos para defenderse, por lo menos les   
punzamos 5 goles a esos bellacos, así que decidí que lo mejor seria utilizar mi poder   
de Reggea Jamaiquino mezclado en una buena sesión de Voodoo para inutilizar a la   
estrella de los japoneses en el partido de mañana jajaja.  
-De verdad crees en todas esas idioteces!¿? -pregunto seriamente Van der Elder –yo   
no sentí ninguna mano divina ni mucho menos que algún espíritu extraño me abrió   
el camino contra el arco de los árabes, yo creo que debes ir a un psicólogo Allistar.  
-Bah! –suspiro el gigante fastidiado –ya veras Fantasma! Te vas a quedar loco   
cuando veas lo fácil que se pondrá todo mañana gracias a mis aliados   
supernaturales.  
-Querrás decir Sobrenaturales –le corrigió Staelens riendo –por cierto me encanta la   
frase que llevas sobre tu pañoleta Ally " El Gran Bob"?? jajaja que carajo es eso?   
Bob Marley?? Jajaja .- todos estallaron en carcajadas ante el cometario del portero   
belga, en efecto el gigante en su acostumbrada pañoleta llevaba grabadas esas   
palabras, Van Kreblens paso su mano sobre la tela en su frente y luego agrego.  
-Al demonio con ustedes!! Incrédulos de poca fe!.  
-Oh por dios nos maldijo el gran Bob jajaja!! –intervino San Giacomo ahogándose   
de risa. Enzo San Giacomo tenia por costumbre molestar cada vez que podía al   
volante belga.   
-Tu no digas nada cabeza de zanahoria!! –exclamo el gigante enojado. Los demás   
incrementaron el nivel de risa por su reacción. –por lo menos no ando pintándome   
el cabello como señorita!! –termino diciendo con el rostro enrojecido debido al   
enfado.  
-Oye grandulon! Lo pinto porque es mi estilo! Como te atreves a insultarme así –se   
defendió San Giacomo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Van Kreblens llenos de   
arrogancia y furia, ambos se retaban con la mirada. Se podía decir que dos estelas   
de energía interactuaban entre sus miradas asesinas.  
-Vamos vamos! No sean tontos, no sean delicados por esas tonterías –replico Van   
der Elder intercediendo entre ambos. –mejor volvamos al punto.  
-Tiene razón –intervino Van Helsing secamente rompiendo su silencio –no estamos   
aquí para estas idioteces, Van Kreblens creo que te equivocaste con tu hechizo, en   
todo caso si tus extrañas cosas funcionan al que tienes que embrujar es a Oliver   
Atton, ese es nuestro enemigo a vencer.  
-Pe…pero capitán pensé que Price…  
-Price?? Es solo un portero, ningún portero solo es invencible, pero si ese portero   
tiene como soporte un buen jugador si lo puede ser, y ese soporte es el capitán del   
Japón.  
-Y dime Cris que piensas de los demás jugadores? No los estas menospreciando?–la   
pregunta provino de Michel le Vans, era el único que se atrevía a llamarle Cris, Van   
Helsing lo estudio con la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa broto de sus labios. Todos   
se extrañaron de ver sonreír al joven capitán. Muy pocas veces lo hacia.  
-Los demás son problema tuyo Le Vans, tu eres el jefe defensivo.-respondió tajante.  
-No me refiero solo a los atacantes, hablo de Misaki, Sawada y Jhonson, son   
excelentes manejadores, los japoneses no solo dependen de un jugador es una   
selección de muchos atributos.  
-Si, Michel tiene razón –agrego Saint Giacomo, Van der Elder y Van Helsing   
intercambiaron miradas en silencio.  
-Van der Elder, explícales mi opinión por favor, estoy algo cansado iré a dar un   
paseo. –el capitán belga se dio media vuelta y le observaron alejarse como siempre   
sin decir otra palabra. nadie se sorprendió ante tal reacción, de hecho ya se   
extrañaban que hubiese durado tanto tiempo en medio de una conversación.  
-Y Bien… –rompió el silencio Van Kreblens fastidiado, sobre todo después de la   
sarta de bromas en su contra, deseaba irse a comer. –ya que el jefe se fue…   
continúen.  
-Si anulamos a Atton quebraremos el eje de medios japonés, aunque Misaki, Jhonson   
y Sawada son excelentes no podrán soportar los avances de Allistar y Oscar (oscar   
Krauss léase capitulo 3 análisis de Charles Von Breston) por las bandas y los míos   
junto a Enzo por el centro, si inutilizamos a Atton con una marca de "hierro 90"   
(NOTA DE AUTOR: "Hierro 90": marcaje a presión toda la cancha durante los 90   
minutos del partido, es de acotar que solo fue utilizada una vez por los belgas   
durante el mundial de México 86 en contra de Diego Maradona en semifinales por   
parte de Enzo Sciffo, sin dudas fallo en aquel entonces ya que Diego perforo la valla   
Belga en dos ocasiones a pesar del esfuerzo de Sciffo, el responsable de aplicar este   
tipo de juego debe ser mas veloz y resistente que su marca para poder ahogarlo. Se   
debe tener una excelente condición física para ser intentada y su probabilidad de   
éxito varia de un 45 a un 50% es demasiado riesgosa y casi no se pone en practica   
debido a la brecha que se deja al sacrificar un jugador, es por resumirlo una táctica   
bastante ortodoxa en la actualidad) sin duda podremos abrir una brecha por su   
posición.  
-Pero eso es casi imposible, si utilizamos un hierro 90 sacrificaríamos un jugador! –  
exclamo Staelens alterado. –y como veo las cosas Atton se aprovecharía de arrastrar   
esa marca para abrirle el camino a Hyuga y a Shingo en el ataque, además su   
jerarquía de juego puede ser sustituida por Andy Jhonson  
-Si eso lo se, por eso se hará en dos fases. –respondió.  
-En dos fases?? A que te refieres Vincent? –pregunto Le Vans.   
-Simple, los primeros 25 minutos de cada tiempo jugaremos a la defensiva como nos   
dijo nuestro DT, replegados en zona, en esos 25 minutos aplicare el hierro 90 sobre   
Atton, ese trabajo lo tomare yo personalmente, he visto su modo de juego y podré   
retenerlo. Los otros 20 minutos de cada tiempo corren por cuenta de Stalensa.  
-Stalensa? –le pregunto Staelens incrédulo, los demás observaban a Van der Elder   
confundidos, este ultimo sonreía.  
-Víctor posee mayor velocidad que yo y su resistencia es buena, el se encargara de   
suplir mi marca contra Atton mientras yo voy al ataque, además con Van Helsing y   
mi persona en la ofensiva les aseguro que no les dejaremos salidas a sus   
recuperadores para arriesgar con Atton o alguno de sus volantes, estarán demasiado   
ocupados defendiéndose para pensar en atacarnos, por otro lado Stalensa podrá   
dejar su posición sin menguar nuestro desempeño.  
-Ese es un plan de mucho riesgo –intervino Oscar Kraus que había dejado de lado su   
libro de poemas, había permanecido fuera de la conversación desde el inicio de esta,   
aun así no perdía detalle de la misma haciendo gala de su extraordinaria capacidad   
de azar dos conejos al mismo tiempo (leer Poesia y prestar atención), el joven de 18   
años de edad y ojos Rojizos poso su mirada en Van der Elder, era de estatura   
mediana, 1.77cms y cabello rubio, poseedor de unas largas extremidades era   
apodado por sus compañeros como "el flaco" obviamente por ser su característica   
principal su delgado cuerpo, sin embargo era en extremo rápido y de una fortaleza   
física increíble para alguien de su contextura. Era considerado el romántico del   
grupo debido a su gran afición por los poemarios. También se le conocía como   
"Einstein" por su corto pero desordenado cabello que al parecer nunca peinaba.   
Todos le veían como una mezcla perfecta de intelectual, pandillero y jugador de   
soccer. El y van Helsing poseían rasgos sociales en común, como el intercambiar   
escasamente palabras con los demás, con la diferencia de que Krauss era   
ciertamente mas abierto y amigable que su contraparte.   
-Vaya, veo que dejaste de lado tus poemas y te interesas en la conversación –le dijo   
Van der Elder  
-me dio curiosidad la forma como están menospreciando a los japoneses, no niego   
que será una experiencia bastante interesante lo que plantean pero debemos   
proceder con cautela. –respondió abriendo su libro nuevamente enfrascándose una   
vez mas en la lectura.  
-No es menosprecio, es jugar tácticamente con sus mentes, tu mejor que nadie sabes   
a lo que me refiero, crear confusión en el rival y darles a entender que nuestro   
sistema no es lo que parece ser, será nuestra ventaja, el factor sorpresa sumado a   
nuestra capacidad de desempeño será lo que nos lleve a la victoria, si los   
menospreciásemos no estaríamos aquí discutiendo estos asuntos y me encontraría en   
mi casa pasando un rato agradable con mis hermanas  
-Vincent tiene razón, es una buena idea lo que propusieron Cris y el en el foro, si nos   
concentramos en jugar este partido aprovechando las supuestas debilidades de   
nuestro rival podremos, si acertamos, sacar algún fruto de todo esto, de cualquier   
forma estamos también preparados para enfrentarles y ganarles en cualquier terreno   
existan o no tácticas de uno u otro bando- Van der Elder asintió el comentario de Le   
Vans con una sonrisa, los demás cabecearon en aprobación. –ahora sigue   
explicando el plan Vincent.  
-Esta bien pero si captan la idea de todo esto no? –todos aprobaron con excepción de   
Van Kreblens que se encogió de hombros   
-Entiendo, déjame rebobinar, en esos 25 minutos vas a exprimir a Atton, luego los 20   
minutos finales cuando vayamos al ataque en ofensiva total soltaras su marca y te   
unirás al capitán Van Helsing dejando tu trabajo de Hierro 90 a Víctor (leer capitulo   
3 Análisis de Brenston "Víctor Stalensa")…  
-Estas en lo correcto excepto por un pequeño detalle Michel…  
-Al carajo no entiendo nada!!! – le interrumpió Van Kreblens quejándose   
malhumorado, Staelens, Saint Giacomo y Krauss soltaron una carcajada ante la   
mirada de confusión de su compañero.  
-Veras Ally, entiendes que los primeros 25 minutos de cada tiempo jugaremos solo a   
la contraofensiva defendiéndonos en Diamantina zonal (NOTA DE AUTOR:   
diamantina zonal es una táctica de defensa en la cual los 4 jugadores de la línea   
defensiva forman un rombo en el área quedando dos liberos uno delante del otro y   
los dos restantes cubriendo los flancos, si se aplica cuando el equipo repliega sus   
líneas del medio campo y ofensivas crea un embotellamiento en la cancha defendida   
tal que obliga al contrario a jugar a los centros ya que llegar al área en toques cortos   
es muy difícil, se utiliza mucho cuando se juega de visitante y se tiene la ventaja en   
el marcador para preservarla lo mas posible *   
  
-Si así es –asintió el gigante.  
-Bien, durante ese periodo mi misión será ahogar a Atton lo mas posible, provocando   
en el cansancio físico y mental, como estaremos defendiendo zonalmente no   
tendremos que preocuparnos por la brecha que dejare en mi posición ya que estaré   
cubierto por Enzo debido al repliegue de las líneas de ataque y del mediocampo, me   
captas? –El fortachón con una sonrisa de entendimiento en su rostro asintió   
entusiasta.  
-Que bruto!! –murmuro Saint Giacomo  
-Que demonios…??!! Te oí maldito semáforo!!.  
-Vamos vamos!! No de nuevo! respeten mi presencia! –intervino Staelens adoptando   
la pose de altivez que lo caracterizaba.  
-Jajaja!!! No seas payaso Rufus!! Tu presencia?? –exclamo Van Kreblens. Los   
demas reian. El portero belga se paso una mano por su larga cabellera orgulloso.  
-JA! Claro que si! Que acaso en estos meses que llevamos juntos en la selección no   
terminan de darse cuenta que sin mi son solo un patético grupo de monos?.  
-Oh por dios! Otro delirio de grandeza! Rufus tu deberías acompañar a Ally al   
psicólogo también, a ver si les sale consulta de "curo 2 idiotas por el precio de uno"   
–el comentario de San Giacomo enervo los nervios del gigante que le propino un   
fuerte puñetazo sobre la cabeza.  
-Oye ally esa estuvo buena a ver si así respetan mi estatus JA!   
-No seas imbecil Rufus! Lo hice para defender mi orgullo, este enano solo se la pasa   
insultandome. –respondió ofuscado. San Giacomo se tomaba la cabeza intentando   
menguar el dolor.  
-Maldito Bob Marley, Brujo del demonio eso me dolió!! –exclamo el joven con una   
lagrima recorriendo su mejilla los demás reían con el espectáculo.  
-Apostaría mis calzones a que el mejor del equipo soy yo! –agrego Staelens eufórico.  
-Eso es una gran babosada Rufus! Deberías bajar de esa nube tan alta en la que vives   
sino quieres matarte de decepción el día que te des cuentas de quien eres.  
-JA! Eso es por la envidia Semáforo! Debes reconocer que mi posición en el equipo   
es Clave!.  
-Importante tu!? Jajaja para eso tenemos a Kenn, es mejor portero que tu! no se   
como aun sigues de titular pedazo de arrogante! –respondió San Giacomo enojado.  
-Eso es irrelevante ahora, pero si lo desean pueden hacer una pequeña apuesta   
monetaria para el partido de mañana… –todos callaron cuando se escucho la voz de   
van der Elder - les propongo esto, el que saque la mas alta calificación de todas en   
el análisis que hace la prensa se quedara con el titulo del mejor y se llevara la   
apuesta que opinan? –Van der Elder sonreía divertido con la idea que se le acababa   
de ocurrir, de pronto todos le miraban pensativos y en silencio.  
-Yo acepto! JA! Será el dinero mas fácil que habré ganado en mi vida ¡ será como   
quitarle un dulce a un bebe.  
-Yo también! Si con esto contribuyo a bajar de las nubes a Rufus con todo el gusto   
del mundo lo haré –dijo San Giacomo sonriente.  
-Yo entro! … Y yo! –respondieron Le vans y Van Kreblens respectivamente.  
-Y tu Oscar? No apostaras? –le pregunto Le Vans a su compañero que leía   
desinteresadamente.  
-No, conozco muy bien mis limites como jugador y no es necesario que demuestre   
nada, aunque les confieso que será algo divertido, así que pensándolo bien, entro!.  
-Bien, jóvenes! Depositen sus apuestas, que les parece 100 dólares cada uno –  
propuso Van der Elder. Sus ojos azules destellaban malicia pero nadie lo noto.  
-QUE!¿¿? 100 dólares!! –exclamaron escandalizados.  
-Si, porque no? A menos que valoren su potencial por debajo de esa cifra, si es así   
pues que decepción…  
-Esta bien, esta bien, aquí están los míos, ahí van mis viáticos de hoy… -un Le Vans   
apesadumbrado saco de su billetera un flamante billete de 100 dolares americanos.   
Los demás le siguieron depositando en las manos de van der Elder la cantidad   
requerida.  
-Bien, el total de la apuesta es… 500 dólares, a esto le agrego mi contribución… son   
100 dólares… 600 dólares! Por cierto si son justos le dirán a los demás de la apuesta   
para que participen.  
-"Vaya! Si entran todos serán 2000 dólares! Que bien la pasare en Paris con esa   
cantidad jaja" –pensó Staelens babeando.  
-Se lo que estas pensando Rufus! No creas que esos dólares van a ser tuyos, yo me   
encargare de que eso no suceda. –dijo San Giacomo al notar la cara risueña de su   
amigo –me va a encantar poder salvarte el trasero durante el partido para sumar   
puntos jaja!–agrego sarcásticamente.  
-Ja! Eso lo veremos semáforo, pinta tu cabello de un Rosa claro porque vas a parecer   
niñita en comparación a mi mañana!.  
-Bien, bien, calmados, vayamos mejor a buscar a los demás, si vamos a hacer esta   
apuesta vamos a hacerla bien. –agrego van der Elder mientras avanzaba rumbo a la   
entrada del hotel, los demás le siguieron con excepción de Krauss que permanecía   
sentado leyendo. Este ultimo al notar que estaba quedándose solo se levanto   
dispuesto a unírseles.  
-Muchachos ya no tengo ninguna duda de que vamos a vencer al Japón e iremos a   
Paris –dijo Van der Elder poniendo una mano en el hombro de Staelens y la otra en   
el de Van Kreblens mientras caminaban.  
-Porque lo dices? –pregunto Staelens a su derecha  
-Es que lo tenemos todo muchachos, tenemos a un ser superior de otro planeta en el   
arco –dijo palmoteando la espalda del joven portero henchido de orgullo que sonreía   
a su lado –tenemos a lo sobrenatural también de nuestro lado –su mirada se poso en   
el gigante que le miraba extrañado – y por ultimo tenemos lo mas importante para   
ganar…  
-Ah si? Y que es?? –preguntaron todos al unísono, incluso Krauss que se les había   
unido y caminaba detrás con Le Vans se unió a la interrogante curioso.  
-que con estos 600 dólares, la estrella del equipo es decir yo Vincent, podrá darse   
algunos lujos antes de darlo todo en el juego de mañana.  
-QUE DEMONIOS!!... –exclamaron todos sorprendidos ante ese comentario pero   
para cuando quisieron reaccionar Vincent Van der Elder no en vano apodado el   
fantasma había desaparecido… con el dinero de las apuestas…  
  
La noche había llegado a la capital belga acompañada del intenso frío que la caracterizaba   
en esa estación, ya con el ultimo trimestre del año cercano los fríos provenientes del norte   
de Europa comenzaban a afectar suelo belga un poco mas temprano de lo esperado y a   
pesar de que el cielo lucia despejado abarrotado de luminosas estrellas ofreciendo una   
completa panorámica de las numerosas constelaciones a el asociadas y sin ningún rastro de   
niebla o indicios de nevada, una delgada película de cristales de hielo se adhería a los   
tejados y superficies de muchos edificios de la capital como consecuencia de la helada   
invisible que afectaba al clima en ese momento.  
muchos expertos denominaban este fenómeno como "el frío boreal" por su similitud al frío   
polar, y aunque era sin duda menos intenso se podía sentir aun cuando el sol arropara con   
intensidad a la ciudad en sus tardes mas brillantes, un poeta renacentista foráneo una vez   
llamo este fenómeno "El aliento del diablo", adjetivando así lo que después seria llamado   
"Pre nevada invernal" o "preludio al invierno".  
Cerca de la estación central de trenes con el objetivo de generar un poco mas de calor a su   
cuerpo un joven caminaba lentamente frotando sus manos la una con la otra cruzadas en la   
parte baja de su espalda, su cabellera rubia trenzada se mecía levemente con cada   
movimiento y miraba fijamente cada uno de los pasos que daba sin prestar atención a lo   
que tenia al frente, pensaba cabizbajo extraviado en los confines de su mente planificando y   
maquinando como lo hacían los genios lo que iba a ser de su desempeño al día siguiente,   
sin duda el día mas importante de su vida, tan distraído del entorno que lo rodeaba estaba   
que mas que un humano podría decirse que parecía un autómata sin rumbo fijo. Al pasar   
frente a la entrada de un pequeño negocio de comestibles no se percato que la puerta de   
este había sido abierta chocando irremediablemente su cabeza contra el duro cristal que la   
protegía, el golpe no fue muy fuerte pero lo imprevisto del mismo provoco que cayese   
sobre sus posaderas quedando sentado en la fría y húmeda acera con una mirada de   
confusión en sus ojos, del lugar salio muy asustada una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro y   
ojos brillantes que dejo sus paquetes en el suelo y le tendió la mano para ayudarle con un   
leve rubor adornando sus facciones. Sin duda había sido la causante del percance pudo   
deducir por la expresión que estaba adoptando la chica  
Christopher Van Helsing no sentía enojo, pero tampoco felicidad, el golpe no le había   
afectado pero sentía vergüenza por la abrupta caída, le envió una pétrea mirada a la joven   
que le evitaba apenada disimulando lo mejor que podía su turbación, después de   
incorporarse sin mucho esfuerzo tomo los paquetes de su inesperada compañía notando que   
estaban bastante pesados.  
  
-lo siento yo… no me fije que debía abrir la puerta hacia adentro –trato de explicar la   
joven nerviosa, Van Helsing la observaba glacialmente sin expresión alguna. –oh…   
perdona no tenias que levantar mis paquetes… -agrego al notar sus compras en los   
brazos del delantero belga -que vergüenza primero te atropello y…  
-no es ningún problema –le interrumpió secamente.  
-Oh…bueno, no te hiciste daño verdad?   
-No.  
-Es un alivio, pensé que te había causado algún daño me alegro que no fue así –una   
sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en sus labios, el joven la observaba fijamente a los ojos   
sin pestañear. A Malena Van der Elder le daba la impresión de que lo conocía de   
alguna parte, se preguntaba si estaba enojado con ella y si solo por cortesía no se lo   
demostraba, decidió averiguarlo. - Veo que vistes un equipo (mono, etc) parecido a   
los que usan los futbolistas de la selección, eres fanático del soccer?.  
-No. –respondió Van Helsing, la joven que estaba frente a el asintió levemente su   
comentario con la cabeza.  
-Oh ya veo, disculpa solo quería….  
-Mi nombre es Christopher Van Helsing. – dijo sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos,   
Malena sentía con mas intensidad como se incrementaba su turbación al notar que   
el joven no despegaba esa mirada tan glacial de ella. Además al escuchar su nombre   
reconoció de inmediato a su interlocutor.  
-Mi… el mío es Malena, Malena Van der Elder. –el tono de su voz bajo levemente   
haciéndose casi inaudible.  
-Entonces eres pariente de Vincent Van der Elder. –agrego el, ambos permanecían   
plantados el uno frente al otro mirándose fijamente bajo el intenso frío.  
-Tu eres… el capitán del seleccionado… Vincent me ha hablado de ti, cuando   
escuche tu nombre me di cuenta. Pero porque me dijiste que no eras fanático del   
soccer?  
-Soy jugador de soccer no fanático –respondió suavemente. La joven asintió apenada   
su explicación bajando la mirada. –tienes unos lindos ojos… –agrego seriamente sin   
dejar de mirarla. La joven enrojeció completamente y comenzó a temblar a causa   
del frío pero sobre todo por sus nervios.  
-G..gracias… yo….   
-Estos paquetes están muy pesados, aceptare tu disculpa si me permites ayudarte a   
llevarlos a tu casa –Malena no comprendía el extraño carácter del chico que estaba   
frente a ella, hace unos momentos pensó que esa mirada tan fría en sus ojos era   
causa del supuesto enojo que debía sentir por haber sido golpeado por ella, pero a   
medida que se había desarrollado la pequeña conversación noto que esa mirada tan   
enimagtica y vacía pero a la vez tan sensual y galante era natural en el, le asusto un   
poco el comentario que el había hecho de sus ojos pero luego se dio cuenta que   
quizás era la única manera que tenia de demostrar amabilidad. Vincent ya le había   
dado antecedentes de lo solitario y extraño que era el capitán belga, pero jamás lo   
imagino así, un chico sin duda apuesto y respetuoso, extraño pero muy cándido y   
amable a su manera.  
-Esta bien, me dará gusto saber mas de usted capitán Van Helsing –dijo sonriéndole   
una vez mas, esta vez era una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Ambos comenzaron a   
caminar juntos mientras en el estrellado cielo se comenzaban a generar las primeras   
estelas de niebla.  
  
En una de las habitaciones del Stafflens Vincent Van der Elder, sub Capitán del   
seleccionado belga reía a placer recostado en la cama imaginando los rostros de sus   
compañeros ante su espectacular huida minutos atrás, los 600 dólares producto de su   
fabulosa estratagema yacían a su lado desordenados como si un fuerte ventarrón los   
hubiese desparramado por el lugar.  
El Brillante Centrodelantero Belga sabia muy bien cuan enojados estarían sus   
compañeros y se divertía tratando de imaginar lo que en ese preciso momento pasaba   
por cada uno de sus pensamientos, estaba claro que todo había sido una broma y que lo   
de las apuestas era cosa seria pero no resistió la tentación de animar un poco las cosas   
con las acciones que decidió tomar al respecto. Recordó nuevamente las expresiones en   
sus rostros y se carcajeo divertido.  
Y es que A pesar de la dura vida que el joven rubio había tenido que vivir desde la   
muerte de sus padres nunca había perdido su carisma con las personas y su positivismo   
ante todo reto que se le presentaba, gozaba de una inteligencia superior a la promedio   
en chicos de su edad, virtud que solo compartía en ese grado con Christopher Van   
Helsing ambos considerados los cerebros mas brillantes y calculadores de la selección,   
la pareja que ambos formaban era sencillamente formidable, tenían casi los mismos   
pensamientos en cuanto a planificaciones y estrategias de soccer se refería, y aunque no   
se dirigían mucho la palabra debido al hermetismo ya acostumbrado de su capitán   
siempre que intercambiaban ideas coincidían asombrosamente en todo, muy en el fondo   
se admiraban mutuamente, el 50% de las acciones belgas en un terreno   
estratégicamente se debía a aportes hechos por ellos dos, un vez hasta el mismo D'   
Varennes reconoció que si esos dos no fuesen tan brillantes e indispensables como   
jugadores sin duda harían una gran carrera como técnicos.  
en el campo de juego su sincronización era asombrosa, se complementaban tan   
perfectamente que prácticamente el grado de error entre una jugada llevada a cabo por   
ambos era muy cercano a la nulidad, muchos equipos a nivel mundial tenían a sus   
llamadas parejas de oro, estaban Atton y Misaki en Japón y otros tantos de la misma   
importancia en otros rincones del planeta, pero la pareja que formaban los dos belgas   
era muy particular, ninguno de ellos celebraba sus goles, y jamás habían intercambiado   
felicitaciones después de triunfar en un partido, de hecho ni siquiera eran amigos,   
ambos se dedicaban a lo que habían sido destinados, a jugar al soccer y conseguir los   
objetivos, la filosofía que aplicaban era muy similar, ¿porque celebrar cuando aun no se   
había alcanzado la máxima gloria?, compartían la ambición, la pasión y la necesidad de   
ganar cada uno a su manera. Y lo mas importante, se respetaban el uno al otro como   
jugadores y personas.  
Vincent tomo los billetes uno a uno ordenándolos en sus manos para finalmente   
guardarlos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ordeno lo mejor que pudo la arrugada sabana   
de su cama y salio de la habitación rumbo a explicarles a sus compañeros la pequeña   
broma que les había jugado. Detrás de el, una oscuridad total reclamo para si el   
pequeño santuario de sus aposentos cuando el joven apago la luz y cerro la puerta   
suavemente…  
  
Bruselas, a pesar de ser una urbe capital no era una ciudad muy grande en comparación   
a otras del país, Las distintas caras de Brussel (Bruselas) se ven reflejadas en los cuatro   
barrios imprescindibles para cada visitante. En primer lugar la Ciudad Baja, desde el   
Manneken Pis pasando por la Plaza Mayor hasta el Botánico. El Barrio Real en la   
Ciudad Alta se extiende entre el parque Warande y el Palacio de Justicia. En el norte de   
la ciudad se encuentra el Heizel con el Atomio y Bruparck ambos cercanos al Estadio   
Nacional "Rey Balduino". Y justo fuera del centro están el Parque del Cincuentenario   
y el Barrio Europeo.   
la capital de Flandes, es a la vez la capital de Europa y de Bélgica. Con varios   
monumentos, parques y palacios destacados, la monarquía ha dejado su impronta sobre   
la ciudad. Brussel (Bruselas) es también una metrópolis llena de música, ya sea clásica   
o moderna, pop o jazz. Y los bruselenses son, gente encantadora y hospitalaria con el   
corazón abierto y un particular sentido del humor. Amberes, la ciudad portuaria   
enclavada unos cientos de kms al noroeste es de hecho considerada mas importante   
geopolíticamente que esta debido a su rol como el segundo puerto de mas importancia   
en Europa, aun así en la bella capital belga el romanticismo, la tradición, la cultura y   
sobre todo la maravillosa y misteriosa magia que atrae a miles de poetas, escritores,   
pintores y artistas de muchos países no tiene comparación, "es la ciudad mas calida y   
hermosa de Europa aun en sus invernadas mas frías" se escucho decir una vez al gran   
poeta Desuverre un eterno enamorado francés que fue enviado a principios del siglo   
XVIII por ordenes del rey Luis XV a componer para una de las hijas del rey belga el   
famoso poema "Le amour" una pieza de arte que seria considerada muchos años   
después la verdadera cara del amor reflejada en palabras, tan extasiado quedo el dulce   
escritor con la hermosa ciudad y su gente que no regreso jamás a su Francia natal y   
termino sus días dedicando sus inspirados escritos a la misteriosa ciudad que brilla bajo   
el fulgor de sus luces eternamente vigilada por las estrellas.  
Sin dudarlo, cuando se piensa en la Europa romántica, en la Europa de las luces, de los   
enamorados y renacentista se piensa en la capital belga, un pedacito del cielo esculpido   
por los hombres en los valles flamencos de la Europa central.  
Patty Sanae recorría con entusiasmo cada centímetro de aquellas luces de la ciudad que   
se reflejaban en la débil capa de niebla que empezaba a arroparla frente a sus hermosos   
ojos café, había decidido tomar un paseo al mirador en el que se encontraba el cual   
estaba ubicado en una de las colinas mas altas de la periferia de la ciudad, desde allí   
tenia una clara visión de la belleza que abarcaba el extenso valle donde la capital   
descansaba. El mirador era visitado por muchos turistas y a pesar del frío se podían ver   
algunas parejas de enamorados actuando para la luna y las estrellas prodigándose sus   
mas intimas caricias disfrutando de lo mágico del lugar, Patty reflexionaba sobre lo   
irónica que era la vida al guiarla a un lugar tan hermoso sin poder compartir esa   
experiencia con la persona mas importante de su vida, apoyo su cuerpo un poco mas   
sobre el barandal que la protegía del abismo frente a ella y apoyo su cabeza en sus   
manos entrecruzadas sobre su barbilla, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla aderezada   
con melancolía, cerro sus ojos y dejo vagar su mente mientras sentía el frío aire   
acariciar su rostro secando la débil lagrima que había derramado.  
A veces se preguntaba si el amor mas que un regalo no era mas bien un castigo para   
personas como ella, y es que para Patty Sanae la vida había sido un poco injusta en ese   
aspecto, siempre había sido una mujer de un solo corazón, su amor fue dado como   
ofrenda al capitán japonés y sus ofrendas eran de por vida, eran eternas. Sin embargo   
una ofrenda bien podría ser rechazada o bien aceptada, pero la valiosa ofrenda que ella   
ofrecía a su amor sufría el mas injusto y cruel de los castigos, la incertidumbre, la   
incertidumbre de no saber si seria aceptada o no, la incertidumbre de no saber si ese   
amor tan puro que había nacido en su corazón desde que era una niña y que cada día se   
devoraba un pedazo mas de su alma seria complementado por la persona que amaba.  
Para ella la esperanza seguía latiendo en su entristecido corazón, pero ese latido se   
hacia cada vez mas débil y temía que algún día acabara por desaparecer, sabia que su   
corazón se secaría como se secan los pétalos de las rosas si ese latido se marchitaba y   
temía en lo mas profundo de su ser que esa posibilidad se hiciese real algún día.  
La joven observaba las estrellas que se ponían mas allá del horizonte de la ciudad   
cuando sintió una mano que se aferraba a su hombro izquierdo haciendo que su cuerpo   
se estremeciese de emoción, giro sobre sus talones y se encontró frente a la mirada de   
su eterno capitán que la observaba fijamente con un serio semblante adornando las   
suaves facciones que tanto adoraba, el joven le prodigo una de las sonrisas mas   
hermosas que jamás le había visto dibujar en esos anhelados labios y Patty Sanae se   
sintió desfallecer ante el sueño que se le presentaba en aquel hermoso paraje enclavado   
en una de las colinas mas románticas del mundo entero. Después de todo la esperanza   
es lo ultimo que puede perder el corazón humano. Y mas aun "en la ciudad mas calida y   
hermosa de Europa aun en sus invernadas mas frías".  
Instantes después su sueño se había esfumado…pero no sus esperanzas.  
  
Benji Price y Misado Fujita caminaban a través de los jardines del Stafflens, llegaron al   
hermoso ciprés, el mismo en el que el capitán japonés había pasado la noche dos días   
atrás, Oliver le había comentado a Benji sobre ese lugar y decidió invitar a misado a   
conocerlo esa noche, no se había sentido muy bien todo el día y tomo la determinación   
de poner en orden sus asuntos y el principal de ellos era la joven que caminaba a su lado   
reflejando en sus ojos un brillo que lo hipnotizaba inexplicablemente.  
ambos se sentaron bajo el cobijo del árbol que les protegía de la débil helada que se   
hacia cada vez mas espesa y allí uno al lado del otro se contemplaron tácitamente   
intensificando el momento.  
  
-Es un lugar muy bonito, gracias por invitarme –rompió el silencio misado, el joven   
esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa ante el cumplido.  
-Oliver me hablo del sitio y…. pues pensé que te gustaría conocerlo… -explico con   
voz entrecortada.  
-Benji?   
-Si?  
-Que piensas de lo que sucedió la noche pasada? –pregunto seductoramente   
mirándole con ternura.  
-Eh… bueno… yo…bien, se sintió … bien, es decir fue algo nuevo para mi… nunca   
había besado a una chica…claro! No es que haya besado chicos no vayas a pensar   
que… -Misado reía con las explicaciones de su compañero.  
-Te entiendo no te preocupes… -le interrumpió la joven acariciando una de sus   
mejillas, el portero japonés se ruborizo en el acto.  
-Esto… -hizo una pausa tomando la mano que descansaba en su mejilla – …esto es   
nuevo para mi… me siento extraño…   
-También es nuevo para mi Benji… ese también fue mi primer beso.  
-No lo digo por el beso, es decir… me gusto mucho pero… tal vez fue una especie   
de… bien…  
-Que quieres decir? –le interrogo ella extrañada, Benji bajo la mirada avergonzado   
ante la mirada de sus ojos escrutadores. Esa mirada lo desarmaba y no podía perder   
el valor en ese momento.  
-Bien, que va a pasar con el chico que dices que amas? – pregunto vacilante. los ojos   
de Misado se llenaron de lagrimas al escucharlo, el joven portero se puso nervioso y   
comenzó a desesperarse por lo imprevisto de la reacción. –Misado…lo siento… no   
quería presionarte, si quieres podemos olvidar esto, por favor no llores, no puedo   
verte llorar por favor dime que puedo hacer… -suplico preocupado acunándola en   
sus brazos, ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho una vez mas como la noche anterior.   
Ya le estaba gustando estar así de cerca suyo.  
-Eres… eres un tonto Benji… -susurro suavemente, haciéndole sentir su respiración   
calurosa pegar contra su cuello. –aun no te has dado cuenta que el chico al que amo   
esta aquí conmigo. –el joven la separo de si enfrentando nuevamente sus miradas   
esta vez con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de tocarse, el poso sus labios en cada   
una de sus húmedas mejillas limpiando con un beso sus lagrimas sintiéndose el ser   
mas afortunado del planeta, estaba allí besando tiernamente a la criatura mas   
hermosa que había conocido en su vida, experimentando por primera vez el estar   
enamorado y lo mejor de todo, era correspondido.  
-Yo… creo que te amo… Misado. –susurro suavemente perdiéndose en un   
apasionado beso de amor.  
"El amor es un regalo que llega a nuestra existencia como algo único e irrepetible,   
aunque los seres humanos hablamos del primer amor, el verdadero y único amor solo   
puede sentirse una vez y para el resto de nuestras vidas, lo demás son solo experiencias   
o confusiones"  
Anonimo.  
  
Steve Hyuga diviso entre un grupo de personas frente al Stafflens al joven   
centrodelantero belga Vincent Van der Elder quien caminaba distraído contando entre   
sus manos lo que le pareció eran billetes o alguna clase de papeles, sintió la necesidad   
de llamar su atención pero ya el rubio jugador lo había divisado y se dirigía hacia el a   
paso lento asomando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acercaba, el delantero Nipón   
se extraño pero aun así se detuvo a esperar con curiosidad por su antagonista.  
  
-buen dia Steve Hyuga, -le saludo cortésmente ofreciéndole su mano, el japonés   
correspondió al saludo extrañado todavía.  
-Van der Elder, preparado para el encuentro de mañana?.  
-siempre amigo Hyuga, siempre estoy preparado para todo, eso nunca lo dude –  
respondió sonriente. A Steve le sorprendía la candidez que sentía despedir del joven   
frente a el.  
-entonces valdrá la pena el partido de mañana, me gusta enfrentar rivales que ofrezcan   
una buena batalla, así podré dar todo de mi para demostrar que soy el mejor.  
-es bueno saber que posee una gran estima y optimismo por su persona amigo Hyuga,   
sin embargo tendré que apaciguar un poco esos ánimos cuando salgamos victoriosos en   
el encuentro de mañana, muy a mi pesar claro esta, ya que no se porque razón usted   
comienza a simpatizarme –Steve quiso enojarse por esos comentarios pero a diferencia   
de los diferentes retos verbales que había enfrentado con anterioridad con otros   
contrincantes la manera tan respetuosa como se expresaba su rival simplemente lo   
confundía cada vez mas, a diferencia de Van Helsing, la arrogancia, principal fuente de   
energía en jóvenes como ellos era manejada de una forma muy peculiar por el central   
belga frente a el.  
-si, eso tendremos que verlo, también me alegra que estés tan optimista Van der Elder.   
- el optimismo sin duda es un arma que debemos explotar al máximo, nos llena de   
ánimos y alegría para disfrutar los retos de la vida, pero eso me imagino que ya lo sabia   
amigo Hyuga.  
-la verdad mas que optimismo tengo confianza en el triunfo sobre ustedes mañana van   
der Elder –agrego tajante el japonés mirándole suspicazmente, van der Elder intensifico   
su sonrisa.  
-cada vez me sorprende mas su estado de animo amigo Hyuga, pasamos ahora de el   
optimismo puro y simple a la arrogancia en su máxima expresión, no niego que la   
arrogancia es un estado de animo que yo también poseo en gran cantidad sin embargo   
me asombro con la forma en que usted la esta ventilando en este momento, pero no se   
enoje conmigo por esto que acabo de decirle, me alegra esa actitud suya, eso solo quiere   
decir que mis sospechas de que voy a jugar el mejor partido de mi vida el día de   
mañana son cada vez mas exactas y me llena de jubilo el reto que ustedes representan,   
siempre he amado la vida llena de retos y con rivales de tan alto nivel y calibre como   
ustedes de seguro mas dulcificante y gloriosa será la victoria.   
-jaja, la victoria? Sigan soñando Van der Elder, ustedes serán los únicos derrotados   
mañana y esas estupideces que dices ahora solo serán palabras inútiles ya que no me   
asusta la entupida psicología que intentas aplicarme. –el joven belga dejo de sonreír y   
mostró un semblante mas serio a su interlocutor.  
-veo que es muy suspicaz sobre mis comentarios, pero los dije sin intención alguna de   
manejo psicológico y si así fuese perdóneme pero estaría aplicando una psicología muy   
absurda y fuera de orden, también soy de los que piensan que en el soccer todo se gana   
en una cancha y con un balón en los pies no con palabras, no se confunda amigo Hyuga,   
no trato de aplicar nada en este momento, solo sentí la necesidad de intercambiar   
algunas palabras con usted, además no olvido que le debo algo por el suceso con mi   
hermana Sophie y mi verdadera intención solo era esa. De hecho quería invitarle a que   
cenara junto a mis hermanas y yo en mi casa ya que me dieron permiso de hacerlo antes   
de la concentración de esta noche. –la invitación del belga desarmo a Steve que seguía   
observándolo con desconfianza, sin duda esa no seria la única intención del rubio   
pensaba, y aunque kamo les había prohibido expresamente salir del hotel sin compañía   
federada no resistía la tentación de asistir a esa cena. –entonces? Acepta mi invitación?   
–pregunto Van der Elder sonriendo nuevamente, en sus ojos se notaba un brillo zorruno   
de picardía.  
-acaso intentas hacer que me expulsen del seleccionado Van der Elder?, me imagino   
que ya sabes que si salgo del hotel sin permiso voy a ser expulsado.  
-si, lo se, sin embargo no estaría de mas invitarlo amigo, de cualquier manera, ese es   
asunto suyo no mío, yo solo extiendo mi invitación, usted será el que decida, tan simple   
como eso, una propuesta, una decisión. –a Steve las palabras aparentemente disfrazadas   
del joven le tenían sin cuidado, no quería correr riesgos pero algo le impulsaba   
internamente a romper las reglas y seguirlo, había algo dentro de si que le auguraba una   
velada interesante si asistía a esa cena. Observo fijamente a su rival pensando sobre que   
decisión tomar mientras este ultimo le sonreía afablemente contando entre sus manos lo   
que era en efecto billetes americanos.  
-esta bien, acepto Van der Elder, no se que intenciones te traes pero aceptare el reto. –  
respondió secamente.  
-la verdad me extraña que lo haya tomado como un reto amigo Hyuga…  
-y por favor no me llames amigo Hyuga!... –le interrumpió enfadado –suena estupido…  
-jajaja, muy bien Steve, o Hyuga? Con cual se siente mejor amigo Hyuga? –exclamo   
divertido.  
- Solo mis amigos me llaman Steve, asi que te pido que me llames Hyuga Van der   
Elder.  
-es razonable Hyuga, bien, nos vamos?  
-ahora? Pero…  
-claro, ya van a dar las 8.30 PM, tendremos una hora para comer y estar aquí para las   
10.00 PM que es la hora pactada por mi entrenador para regresar. –explico el rubio   
mirando su reloj de pulsera, Steve le miro confundido pero aun así comenzó a seguir los   
pasos de su extraño acompañante, en las calzadas de salida del Stafflens algunas   
personas observaban con mucha curiosidad como conversaban 2 jóvenes ataviados con   
sus respectivos uniformes deportivos de practica, uno con el sol naciente pintado en su   
espalda, otro con el escudo heráldico del reino belga.  
  
  
-muchas gracias por acompañarme a mi casa capitán Van Helsing –Malena Van der   
Elder trataba de ocultar el pequeño rubor que empezaba a dar calor a sus mejillas   
debido a las intensas miradas de la que era objeto por parte del capitán belga, este   
ultimo bajo los paquetes que llevaba en sus brazos sobre el pequeño escalón de madera   
que servia como entrada al pequeño hogar de la joven, ella abrió la puerta rápidamente   
y traspaso el umbral.  
-quieres tomarte algo? Puedo ofrecerte jugo de naranjas –ofreció intentando romper el   
hielo, el acepto con un movimiento de su cabeza y recogió de nuevo los paquetes  
-perdona por la apariencia de la casa, es que bueno… esta algo vieja y …  
-no se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado a lugares como este –respondió el belga mientras   
daba un vistazo al derruido hogar de los Van der Elder, Malena le observo confundida   
no sabiendo si interpretar sus palabras como un insulto o un cumplido, decidió creer   
que la ultima intención era quizá la mas probable y olvido el comentario.  
-bueno, puedes sentarte si lo deseas–dijo señalando el viejo sofá al lado del joven, este   
tomo asiento en silencio sin dejar de detallar cada rincón del lugar, y es que Christopher   
Van Helsing tenia entre su infinidad de detalles curiosos el ser muy observador del   
ambiente que le rodeaba, la joven tomo los paquetes a la cocina y dejo solo al capitán   
Belga disfrutando la pobre estancia  
- te gusta con azúcar o o sin ella? –le pregunto alzando la voz desde la cocina.   
-sin azúcar por favor –respondió fríamente. En sus pensamientos el capitán belga sintió   
algo de pena por el estado del lugar, la casa sin duda estaba muy vieja, dedujo que debía   
tener por lo menos unos 100 años y unos 20 mas sin una sola reparación, observo las   
profundas y peligrosas grietas que empezaban a partir las paredes desde el techo y se   
pregunto si se podría dormir apaciblemente en un lugar como ese ya que los ruidos   
debían ser intensos por las noches cuando todo estaba en silencio, por lo demás pudo   
notar que los Van der Elder a pesar del estado de la casa eran muy pulcros en cuanto a   
la limpieza, el piso, las ventanas y el mobiliario en general estaban increíblemente   
relucientes y el olor en la estancia era muy agradable.  
-aquí tienes –le saco de sus pensamientos la joven poniendo frente a el un vaso de   
cristal repleto del esperado zumo. – disculpa… bueno ya que estoy tuteándote tu   
también puedes hacerlo.  
-gracias…. Esta muy bueno y esta bien, si se siente mas cómoda voy a tratarle mas   
informal –dijo después de probarlo.  
- bien, será mas cómodo para mi como dices, y me alegra que te guste el zumo, seria   
una pena tener que escribirle a la fabrica del producto quejándome de las bondades del   
mismo –Van Helsing rompió a reír con la ocurrencia de la joven, había creido que el   
jugo era natural por la pregunta del azúcar.  
-perdona por reír así –se disculpo algo avergonzado al notar que la joven lo miraba   
confundida -… es que como me preguntaste lo del azúcar pensé que…  
-que era natura? no, no, discúlpame –respondió sonriendo – mi intención fue esa, la de   
jugarte una broma, solo que no esperaba que diese resultado y me sorprendió.  
- veo que no tengo una buena reputación no? – exclamo imaginando los antecedentes   
que le habían dado a la joven sobre el, sobre todo de parte de su hermano con quien no   
confraternizaba mucho.  
- la verdad yo no diría eso, solo eres… diferente –Malena se sonrojo por el comentario   
que acababa de hacer, le pareció algo ofensivo de su parte tocar un tema tan delicado   
como la personalidad del ariete de la selección.  
- si, soy algo diferente, de hecho es la primera vez que estoy hablando con una persona   
por mas de 20 minutos –Van Helsing se vio sorprendido así mismo con lo que dijo,   
habría jurado que su intención era pensar ese comentario y no decirlo abiertamente,   
había algo en ella que comenzaba a confundirlo.  
- algo sabia de ti en ese aspecto, Vincent me habla con frecuencia de algunas cosas,   
pero me halaga que estés aquí conversando conmigo, eres una persona muy agradable.  
- bueno, me siento bien conversando contigo, deben ser tus ojos los que me inspiran   
confianza en ti. –Malena sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo se incremento   
después de oír a su visitante, no recordaba haber sentido tanta turbación en toda su vida.  
-g…g…gracias, la verdad eres la primera persona que se fija en mis ojos de esa manera   
y…bien… es …  
-perdona si te incomode…  
-no, no… solo es poco común que se fijen así en mis ojos … pero no le demos   
importancia. Son cosas mias.  
- esta bien como digas –respondió seriamente.  
- esperame un ratito por favor, es que tengo la cena casi lista y no quiero que se queme   
ya regreso.  
- No te preocupes, si lo deseas te dejo para que estés mas cómoda.  
- No…por favor, falta poco, además ya que estas aquí me gustaría que cenases con   
nosotros, así enmiendo un poco lo del accidente que te cause.  
- Esta bien, acepto, imagino que Van der Elder esta por llegar. –agrego mirando la   
puerta. Malena asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.  
-bien, esperare un rato mientras reviso la cena y subo por Sophie, es mi hermana menor   
y esta arriba durmiendo. –explico la joven –sientete en tu casa –termino diciendo   
mientras desaparecía en el umbral de la cocina, Van Helsing se levanto del sofá   
dirigiéndose a una pequeña repisa de madera que sostenía unas fotografías, observo la   
mayoría de los portarretratos desinteresadamente recorriéndolos uno por uno tratando   
de adivinar quienes eran los personajes desconocidos que aparecían en muchas de ellas,   
se quedo prendado de una donde aparecía la joven que acaba de conocer en un bonito   
vestido de comunión blanco, se veía muy radiante y feliz, detrás de ella un señor de   
gabardina muy alto, rubio y de bigote aparecía acompañado de una mujer muy parecida   
a la joven, de hecho pensó que sin duda debían ser sus padres por el notable parecido de   
las dos mujeres, la diferencia la hacia el color de sus cabellos, negro en la chiquilla,   
rubio en la señora, y ambas se veían preciosas, Christopher Van Helsing tomo el retrato   
en sus manos detallándolo con mas interés. De pronto escucho voces que provenían del   
otro lado de la entrada principal y dejo nuevamente la fotografía en el lugar de donde la   
había tomado. La puerta se abrió e hizo su aparición su compañero de selección   
Vincent Van der Elder quien palideció de asombro al verle. Detrás de el parecía venir   
otra persona, el turno de palidecer le toco a al otro joven que le acompañaba cuando   
también este le reconoció.  
  
-Capitán??¿ esto si que es una sorpresa, que lo trae por mi humilde hogar –Van der   
Elder lanzo una mirada escrutadora a su superior, a su espalda Steve observaba   
expectante la situación, imaginando que todo el asunto era una vil trampa y que   
había caído en ella como un imbecil. empezó a sentirse incomodo cuando noto que   
los ojos verdes de Van Helsing Brillaban intensamente  
-Tu hermana me invito Van der Elder, veo que estas relacionándote con los   
jugadores del equipo rival, es una especie de estudio antes del encuentro o algún   
tipo de plan del que yo aun no tengo conocimiento?.  
-Quien te crees Van Helsing!! Acaso…-antes de finalizar la frase Steve Van der   
Elder con un ademán le interrumpió.  
-Señor Hyuga, disculpe mis pésimos modales, aunque no estoy en mi casa demás   
esta darle la bienvenida no es así Van der Elder? Le ruego me excuse. – Las miradas   
que cruzaban los dos belgas eran intensas y frías, Steve intento decir algo pero se   
contuvo con mucho esfuerzo.  
-Si, así es –respondió Van der Elder secamente –el amigo Hyuga, perdón…. El señor   
Hyuga es mi invitado capitán, estoy en deuda con el y pensé en compensarle en   
parte con una humilde cena –explico cambiando su expresión para el asombro de   
Steve a una mas calida y conciliadora, el trato tan distante entre los dos jóvenes le   
sorprendía, pensaba que eran amigos por lo menos, Van Helsing sonrió levemente y   
tomo asiento en el sofá nuevamente, frente a el en un mueble mas pequeño se sentó   
Van der Elder y este invito a tomar asiento en otro a su lado al delantero japonés   
que estaba cada vez mas confundido.  
-Señor Hyuga, le confieso que esta situación me es muy extraña y siento cierta   
incomodidad con sus miradas tan… por decirlo de alguna manera algo tensas, así   
que porque no olvidamos por un momento que somos rivales y disfrutamos de la   
cena amenamente, no quisiera que nuestras diferencias también causen desagrado   
en mi anfitrión.  
-Por mi no hay problema Van Helsing, aun así no creo que "su anfitrión"… –subrayo   
la frase -… se sienta incomodo ya que no pasamos tampoco de ser rivales.  
-No me entendió señor Hyuga, si se refiere a Van der Elder el no es mi anfitrión   
como habrá notado yo estaba aquí antes de la llegada de ustedes, en cualquier caso   
tal vez sea el suyo pero no el mío, mi anfitrión ya esta aquí –dijo señalando   
cortésmente a la joven que aparecía en la estancia sorprendida.  
-Vincent… veo que traes un invitado, -dijo notándose nerviosa - es un placer tenerlo   
aquí de nuevo señor Hyuga –Malena se acerco lentamente donde los tres jóvenes   
estaban de pie y le estrecho la mano suavemente al delantero nipón, un leve destello   
de rubor se reflejo en el rostro de este ultimo.  
-Veo que se conocen ustedes dos –intervino el capitán belga –interesante… -termino   
diciendo observando fijamente los ojos de su rival.  
-Malena porque no llevas a Hyuga al comedor, necesito hablar algo con el capitán –  
dijo Ven der Elder rompiendo el corto silencio que se había generado desde el   
ultimo comentario de Van helsing, la joven asintió levemente.  
-Acompáñeme a la mesa señor Hyuga. –dijo sonriendo  
-Llámame Steve – le recordó   
-Oh si, lo había olvidado, y a mi puedes…  
-Malena…  
-Si…así es- ambos se encaminaron al comedor dejando solos a los dos rubios en la   
estancia.  
En la pequeña salita del hogar Van der Elder, los dos componentes mas importantes del   
seleccionado belga intercambiaban miradas en silencio el uno frente al otro de pie sin   
mover un músculo, se respiraba el denso aire de tensión que invadía todo alrededor de   
ambos, permanecieron así con la fijeza de sus frías miradas por mas de un minuto hasta   
que el primero de ellos se decidió a hablar.  
  
-puedo saber la razón por la que estas en mi casa Van Helsing? –el central belga solo   
lo llamaba capitán frente a las demás personas estando solos mencionaba   
simplemente su apellido, lo directo de la interrogante no perturbo en absoluto al   
capitán belga que permanecía sereno sin expresión alguna en su rostro, Van der   
Elder por su parte mantenía una mirada suspicaz y ofensiva en su superior como   
queriendo con ello amedrentarlo o cogerlo en falta, sin embargo el extraño joven   
parado frente a el parecía una figura de yeso sin emoción alguna que le estudiaba   
fijamente con una mirada vacia.  
-Es simple, estoy aquí debido a las circunstancias Van der Elder, tropecé con su   
hermana en mi camino, o para ser mas exacto, ella tropezó conmigo, tuvimos un   
pequeño accidente y después de ello me ofrecí a traerle sus cosas a esta casa.  
-Vaya veo que eres todo un caballero Van Helsing –replico con un toque de   
sarcasmo de forma muy serena –e imagino que mi hermana te invito a cenar o me   
equivoco? –Van Helsing dibujo nuevamente su leve sonrisa.  
-Estas en lo correcto Van der Elder, pero si te molesta por favor solo dímelo y me iré   
sin ningún problema ni resentimiento   
-No…no, no me molesta, solo fue algo imprevista tu visita eso es todo, pero no hay   
problema.   
-De verdad no tengo inconveniente Van der Elder, además fue algo imprevisto como   
tu dices y no me gustan tampoco las casualidades, te repito puedo irme sin ningún   
problema –insistió el joven.  
-No, quédate Van Helsing, si fue el deseo de mi hermana entonces eres su invitado y   
seria descortés de mi parte despedirte en este momento, solo quería saber el motivo   
de tu visita no lo malinterpretes. –Van Helsing observo sin replicar a su compañero,   
la conversación entre ambos como siempre había sido cortes, tranquila y sin   
ofensas.  
-Vayamos al comedor, la cena ya debe estar lista –le invito Van der Elder señalando   
con un ademán la pequeña entrada de la cocina, Van Helsing siguió sus pasos   
lentamente hacia el lugar señalado.  
  
El saloncito que servia de comedor a los Van der Elder era muy humilde y acogedor a pesar   
del estado general de la casa, formaba parte de la cocina la cual estaba separada solo por   
una pared de Cartón piedra muy gruesa enclavada improvisadamente en el techo y el suelo   
con clavos de herrumbre algo oxidados, una pequeña pintura de una naturaleza muerta   
adornaba la pequeña división otorgándole una apariencia mas cómoda a la estancia, la mesa   
no era muy grande, estaba hecha para 4 personas, era de madera de roble muy antigua y su   
estructura completamente geométrica sin ningún adorno ni talla en sus bordes, una simple   
mesa que habría podido servir de escritorio en otro lugar, sobre la misma un pulcro mantel   
blanco con rehiletes naranja le vestía y un pequeño candelabro de dos ojetes que solo era   
usado los días festivos o especiales terminaba de adornarla.   
Los 2 jóvenes tomaron asiento en silencio, Steve esperaba con Malena sentada a su lado a   
que los belgas terminasen de acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares frente a ellos para dar   
comienzo a la extraña pero interesante velada. Van Helsing quedo frente a la joven   
hermana de su compañero quedando este ultimo de cara al delantero nipón, frente a ellos   
habían 3 viandas una de ellas llena de algo que parecía sopa de verduras, la otra con arroz   
blanco y la ultima con carne guisada en lo que a Steve le pareció eran tomates verdes y   
cebolla, el aroma que se respiraba era muy agradable a pesar de lo sencillo de los alimentos.  
La joven tomo el plato de su invitado para servirle la cena cuando una mano se poso en la   
suya suavemente sintiendo un leve cosquilleo recorrer sus nervios, el delantero belga se   
había incorporado de su lugar con una sonrisa muy afable en su rostro.  
-por favor no es necesario que nos sirvas la comida, al menos quisiera tener el honor de ser   
yo el que haga ese menester – Steve y Van der Elder observaban tácitamente las   
intenciones del joven, Malena sintió enrojecer sus facciones y soltó la cuchara en la mano   
que la requería para tomar asiento muy turbada. Van Helsing tomo el plato de la joven y   
delicadamente como lo haría el mejor de los mesoneros de un restaurant 5 estrellas, sirvió   
delicadamente cada uno de los alimentos lentamente como si disfrutara del momento, luego   
siguió el ritual con los platos de los dos jóvenes que seguían tácitos y suspicaces por el   
extraño comportamiento a juicio de ellos del capitán belga. Después de estar servida la   
comida volvió a tomar asiento fijando nuevamente la mirada en los ojos de la joven frente a   
el.  
-bien … -carraspeo Van de Elder – gracias por su gesto Capitán – ahora quien dice la   
oración? –pregunto intrigado, Es costumbre en los pueblos y ciudades europeas decir una   
leve oración cristiana antes de cada comida y en casos de veladas le tocaba a los invitados   
realizar ese honor, Van der Elder iba a proponer a Van Helsing cuando fue interrumpido   
por este.  
- dejémosle el honor al señor Hyuga de decir la oración de gracias –todos volcaron las   
miradas en el joven japonés quien palideció un poco por lo improvisto de la situación.  
-yo…yo…  
-sucede algo señor Hyuga? Palideció de pronto, se siente bien? –pregunto el belga.  
-me imagino que Steve no es cristiano ya que viene de oriente y tienen costumbres   
diferentes a las nuestras, hermano porque no haces la oración tu, así nuestro invitado puede   
conocer mas de nuestra cultura –intervino Malena sonriendo calidamente al joven a su lado,   
a Steve le tranquilizo esa sonrisa tan apacible, luego giro su mirada a Van Helsing, se juro a   
si mismo internamente que le vio sonreír, sin duda su intencion habia sido ponerlo en   
ridículo. Van der Elder recito la oración, después empezaron a cenar en silencio. (si se   
preguntan por Sophie estaba en su habitación cenando en su pequeña mesa ya que su   
hermana le pidió de favor que cediera su lugar a Steve recuerden que son 4 los lugares en la   
mesa y estos "arroceros" llegaron de improviso jeje).   
- señor Hyuga espero haya disfrutado mucho la estadía en Brusell –dijo Van Helsing   
rompiendo el silencio.  
- Es una ciudad interesante, pero me gusta mas Tokio. –respondió secamente.  
- Me gustaría conocer tu país Steve, dicen que ustedes están muy adelantados en tecnología   
y eso me intriga mucho, además Japón debe ser un bello país, con tantas tradiciones y   
festividades diferentes a las nuestras –agrego Malena imaginando el lugar perdida en su   
mirada.  
-si, Japón es un hermoso país, extraño mucho el estar allá, pero Bruselas es una ciudad   
también muy bonita, y su gente es muy amable.  
-eso es cierto Hyuga, aquí todos somos muy amables con los extranjeros, no en vano somos   
la capital de Europa –intervino Van der Elder sonriéndole. Steve devolvió el gesto con una   
sonrisa reservada.  
- Les confieso que yo en cambio siempre he tenido interés en conocer Paris señor Hyuga, y   
creo que por fin podré hacerlo sin duda alguna una vez termine el encuentro de mañana. –el   
desafió enervo los ánimos de Steve al punto que fulmino con su mirada a Van Helsing que   
le observaba placidamente desde su lugar.  
- En eso apoyo al capitán Van Helsing Hyuga, no quiero sonar desafiante pero apoyo ese   
comentario. –Malena envió una mirada de reproche a su hermano quien disimulo no   
haberla notado llevándose a la boca un bocado de arroz.  
- Yo le voy al equipo de Steve –dijo Malena sonriéndole a todos, su hermano casi vomita lo   
que tenia en la boca atorándose en una tos repentina – esta tarde mientras cuidaba al niño   
de los Reulens vi por TV un resumen de los encuentros que ha disputado el Japón,   
incluidos los clasificatorios en Asia, y son sorprendentes, hermano se que estarás molesto   
por esto que digo pero ya que El capitán Van Helsing y tu están tan confiados no estaría   
mal que apoye al equipo con menos soporte en esta conversación no crees? –Van der Elder   
y Van Helsing Intercambiaron miradas confundidos, Steve reía internamente por la forma   
tan sutil que la joven había empleado para reprenderlos, pudo notar que era una chica muy   
especial dotada de un amplio sentido de la justicia e inteligente, y aunque a el no le gustaba   
ser defendido ni mucho menos que consideraran a su selección la menos favorecida le   
agrado tanto la reacción de los dos belgas que se controlaba por no reír en ese momento.  
- Hermana, oí bien lo que dijiste? Vas a apoyar al Japón? Y no a tu país? –pregunto Van der   
Elder intrigado por la reacción de la joven, Van Helsing observaba a Steve fríamente.  
- Los apoyo a ambos Hermano, por supuesto que apoyo la selección de mi país, pero eso no   
quiere decir que no sienta admiración por la de Japón, en cualquier caso tengo simpatía por   
ambas a mi manera, además no creo que este tema sea de mucha importancia ya que mi   
apoyo a una u otra selección no va a afectar el resultado que se de mañana o si? –pregunto   
inteligentemente dejando a su hermano en silencio, Van Helsing repentinamente rompió en   
carcajadas, todos le observaron confundidos.  
- Van der Elder, disculpa jaja, tu hermana es la persona mas inteligente que he conocido en   
mi vida jajaja mas que tu y yo juntos jajaja – Van der Elder jamás había visto reírse a su   
compañero de la forma que lo hacia, hubo un silencio muy corto y los demás rompieron a   
reír incluso Steve con el comentario del capitán belga, después de eso la velada transcurrió   
mas tranquila y menos tensa de lo que se esperaba, después de cenar charlaron un rato en la   
sala donde Vincent Van der Elder relato algunas anécdotas de su infancia, Steve hizo lo   
mismo hablando del Japón, tema que despertó bastante interés en los jóvenes que oían con   
gran curiosidad sobre las costumbres y ritos de ese país así como de su gente, Van Helsing   
era el mas callado en el grupo, cuando se le pregunto por su infancia, salio relatando lo   
sucedido con Michel le Vans el día que se toparon con Steve, Malena también contribuyo   
en la conversación cuando les contó algunos chistes que había leído en revistas de la casa   
Reulens, todos pasaron el resto del tiempo en amenidad hasta que llego la hora de   
regresarse al Stafflens, los tres jóvenes jugadores se despidieron de Malena y se   
encaminaron por el callejón que días atrás había sido la sede del enfrentamiento de Steve   
con aquello granujas.  
  
  
Oliver Atton meditaba en una de las mesas en la terraza del Stafflens bebiendo una botella   
de agua mineral mientras observaba el paisaje citadino deslumbrante frente a el.  
La terrazas del Stafflens era un sitio muy singular de reunión donde se servían pequeños   
refrigerios y algunos licores, una especie de salón de descanso lleno de muchas mesas,   
amoblado con delicados sofás ubicados frente al gran ventanal que ofrecía la cúpula de   
cristal que envolvía todo el lugar, una pequeña barra como en el restaurante, dominaba el   
centro del espacio mientras frondosas plantas tropicales crecían a su alrededor dando al   
visitante la impresión de encontrarse en un gran invernadero, el sitio era mágico por las   
noches cuando se apagaban las luces y todo quedaba dependiente de las luces de una   
cantidad increíble de velas que iluminaban el espacio dando un aspecto relajante y   
tranquilo, idea previamente planeada y llevada a cabo por los dueños del hotel para ofrecer   
a sus huéspedes la impresión de encontrarse en un lugar calido y personal digno de los   
mejores hoteles del planeta, muchas personas hacían de este su lugar favorito para reunirse,   
tomar un trago o algún canapé observando lo maravilloso que se veía la ciudad flamenca de   
noche, igualmente se podían observar las estrellas tomando un descanso en uno de los   
fabulosos muebles que abundaban en el sitio.  
En uno de esos cómodos sofás el capitán japonés observaba como la suave neblina que   
rodeaba el espacio empezaba a cubrir las brillantes estrellas que vigilaban el planeta desde   
incontables millas de distancia sin saber que otra persona lo observaba desde una mesa   
ubicada a unos metros de ahí, a la luz de las velas unos ojos café brillaban con intensidad y   
expectantes fijados en aquel lugar donde yacía recostado y perdido en pensamientos el   
joven central del Japón.  
Sin perder un detalle de vista Oliver contaba las estrellas que podía divisar a través de la   
niebla sumido profundamente en pensamientos confusos para el, repasaba los hechos desde   
que había llegado del Brasil y no se sentía bien consigo mismo en muchos aspectos, uno de   
ellos el sentimental, se sentía terrible cuando pensaba en Patty y lo mal que había sido su   
proceder con ella, en lo cobarde que era al no ser capaz de sacar fuera de si sus   
sentimientos, había estado a punto de confesarle en el parque lo importante que era ella en   
su vida pero las circunstancias se lo habían impedido, ella no le había dejado hablar en el   
momento que mas seguro estaba de hacerlo y ahora estaba convencido totalmente de que la   
había decepcionado mas que nunca, intento enfocarse en el partido del día siguiente pero   
una vez mas el rostro de la dulce niña que siempre le había apoyado aparecía en su mente   
una y otra vez danzando como una burla en sus pensamientos haciéndole sentir cada vez   
mas miserable, se pregunto así mismo porque era tan difícil expresar lo que llevaba dentro   
de si cuando el mismo siempre había pensado que era una persona sin restricciones para   
expresarse con los demás, que difícil era el reto de confesarle a esa chica que la amaba,   
estaba seguro que ella lo amaba y no era por vanidad que lo pensaba, se había dado cuenta   
mucho antes de irse a Brasil, ella le había demostrado muchas veces cuan importante era el   
en su vida y el le pagaba con estupideces como la que cometió en el parque.  
debía hacer algo de inmediato y debía hacerlo de una vez por todas, no podría resistir verla   
de nuevo con esa mirada de decepción con la cual le castigo cuando se entero de los   
motivos de su ida al parque, no, ya no mas, dejaría de ser el egoísta que estaba siendo e iría   
a decirle cuanto la amaba, el significado de su existencia en su vida y rogaría su perdón.   
Así debía ser.  
El capitán del Japón se puso de pie y cuando empezó a caminar atravesando la estancia se   
petrifico cuando noto una persona que le estaba mirando fijamente con una taza de café   
entre sus manos, intento sonreír pero sentía sus facciones congeladas y desistió del intento,   
los ojos que lo escrutaban no eran los mismos de siempre, eran diferentes.  
  
Cruzando el oscuro callejón que días atrás había servido como sede a la refriega de Steve,   
los tres jóvenes provenientes de la casa Van der Elder caminaban en silencio sin notar que   
eran observados por varias miradas acechantes desde los contenedores de basura que   
decoraban el lúgubre lugar, Steve sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina cuando un sonido   
proveniente de un oscuro rincón los puso en alerta, Van Helsing y Van der Elder detuvieron   
el paso examinando con la mirada el sombrío sitio, de la remitencia del sonido salieron 2   
hombres con ropajes mugrientos bastante desaliñados que les observaban   
amenazadoramente, unas cadenas pendían de sus manos rozando el suelo, ese era el sonido   
que habían escuchado, el de una cadena al ser desenrollada contra el suelo, tres mas   
salieron detrás de ellos llevando un aspecto similar Steve pudo reconocer a uno de los   
sujetos que portaba lo que parecía ser una afilada navaja que brillaba con la tenue luz que   
se filtraba entre las paredes del callejón, sus dos acompañantes observaban fijamente como   
los 5 sujetos se plantaron frente a ellos con sádicas sonrisas dibujadas en sus sucios rostros.  
  
-vaya vaya! Miren a quienes tenemos de nuevo por aquí! –espeto uno de los sujetos   
señalando al jugador japonés y al central belga a su lado con la navaja, era el que Steve   
había reconocido como su agresor unos días antes – Ustedes dos niños! nos deben algunas   
molestias no es así muchachos? –termino diciendo buscando la aprobación de sus granujas   
– y ahora que vienen solitos y sin pistolitas, veamos que tan machitos pueden ser ahora que   
las armas están del otro lado del rió muchachitos.  
- que demonios quieres, acaso no te basto con las patadas y la zurra que te di? Vienes por   
mas? –le reto Van der Elder ante la mirada de asombro de Steve, este giro para ver que   
Van Helsing sonreía apaciblemente del otro lado.  
- con que muy hombrecito el catirito! Vamos a ver que tan agrandado te pones cuando te   
meta esta navaja y te perfore hasta el alma niñito –respondió el sujeto ofuscado, los demás   
hacían ruidos guturales de apoyo a su líder. Van Helsing examinaba con la mirada el lugar   
sin prestar atención a lo que decía el granuja.  
- eso tenemos que verlo –exclamo Van der Elder, de momento Steve observo que Van   
Helsing observaba con detenimiento una lata vacía de pintura que yacía a pocos metros de   
el, le confundió un poco lo distraído que podía ser su antagonista en momentos críticos   
como el que estaban viviendo.  
Malditos, miren lo que hicieron a mi rostro –exclamo enfurecido el sujeto revelándoles la   
serie de moretones y cicatrices que le había dejado Van der Elder en la golpiza de ese día, a   
Steve le dieron ganas de reír pero se contuvo, Van der Elder por su parte rompió en   
carcajadas junto a Van Helsing, era la segunda vez que el capitán belga reía de esa manera   
a los ojos de Steve, los sujetos les observaban anonadados. –están locos idiotas!!??, se están   
riendo cuando van a morir aquí mismo?!! –al terminar la frase, Van der Elder envió una   
mirada de complicidad a van Helsing y este con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza se   
lanzo a correr al lugar donde estaba el pote de pintura vació dándole una fuerte patada que   
despidió el objeto a una velocidad increíble cruzando en su trayectoria la distancia que los   
separaba de los granujas, en ese instante Van der Elder empezó a correr también con una   
velocidad impresionante dejando atónito a Steve que observaba confundido como el joven   
central se dirigía a toda velocidad contra el tipo que les había enfrentado. La lata de pintura   
se impacto violentamente contra el rostro de este ultimo despidiéndolo con una fuerza   
tremenda contra una de las paredes del lugar mientras los otros permanecían impávidos   
mirando a su compañero yacer ensangrentado en el rincón, la lata al chocar reboto y de   
pronto Van der Elder dio una gran salto desde el lugar de donde había salido el hombre   
despedido y le dio una nueva patada al objeto, esta vez estrellándoselo al mas próximo de   
los sujetos que estaba a unos metros de el, al igual que su acompañante también se estrello   
con violencia llevandose en el camino a otro de sus amigotes que estaba detrás suyo   
impactándolos a ambos por la fuerza del golpe contra la misma pared, pero en ese momento   
los dos restantes que habían reaccionado se abalanzaron contra Van Helsing quien se vio en   
aprietos cuando uno de ellos, un gigante de casi dos metros lo levantaba desde el suelo en   
un fuerte abrazo de oso que comenzaba a sofocarle, el otro iba a golpearle cuando sintió   
como oscurecía todo al impactar en su cara una fuerte patada proveniente del delantero   
nipón que se había unido a la refriega después de haber permanecido expectante, de   
inmediato por efecto de su intervención el penúltimo sujeto en pie se había desmayado, el   
gigante que sostenía a Van Helsing arrojo a este con furia contra uno de los contenedores   
de basura como si fuese un paquete y se volvió a enfrentar al japonés con una mirada de   
furia en sus ojos, Steve tomo posición de combate frente a el resignado ya a la pelea pero   
de pronto una vez mas la lata de pintura proveniente del lugar donde estaba Van der Elder   
pico con fuerza en la cabeza del gigante abriendo una gran herida que sangraba   
profusamente deslizando el vital liquido rojo a través de su rostro, esto incremento mas la   
furia del sujeto que se abalanzo contra Steve quien le esperaba lo mas sereno posible a   
pocos centímetros, Van Helsing que ya se había recuperado levanto la mirada desde el   
suelo para ver que el japonés iba a ser atacado mientras Van der Elder observaba impotente   
el avance del sujeto, sin pensarlo se lanzo a correr en auxilio de su rival de juego saldando   
la distancia lo mas rápido que podía, cuando el gigante estaba a escasos metros de   
encontrarse con el tigre este adopto una posición de tiro de remate y con una fuerza   
tremenda desengatillo una fuerte patada que fue a dar directamente en la entrepierna del   
hombre dejándolo congelado de inmediato con los ojos desorbitados, una risa se dejo oír   
proveniente del contenedor de basura donde Van Helsing se carcajeaba a placer al ver caer   
a tierra inconsciente al atacante mientras Steve se secaba el sudor de su frente con una   
mano y Van der Elder detenía su ya innecesaria carrera.   
Momentos después ya reunidos dieron un vistazo al lugar donde yacían todos los asaltantes   
y rompieron en carcajadas incontrolablemente mientras reiniciaban su marcha al hotel sin   
dejar de reír, mientras caminaban y después del susto Steve internamente se sentía eufórico   
y muy animado, para el la noche fue muy especial, había conocido mejor a una linda chica   
que empezaba a interesarle y había ganado dos buenos enemigos, sin duda Bruselas era un   
lugar muy interesante pensó mientras se alejaban del lugar.  
  
Sin dejar su asombro de lado Oliver tomo asiento frente a Patty Sanae que le observaba   
bastante serena desde su lugar en la mesa, uno de los mesoneros se acerco a ellos y le   
pregunto si tomaría algo, el joven se negó agradeciéndole con cortesía, luego fijo su   
atención en la chica que permanecía en silencio como si el no existiese, esto le molesto un   
poco pero decidió restarle importancia.  
-Patty? Perdona si te interrumpí y por haber tomado asiento sin tu permiso pero debo hablar   
contigo. –le explico notándose nervioso, ella le miraba demasiado tranquila para su gusto. –   
quiero disculparme por lo sucedido en el parque, todo fue una confusión, yo en realidad…  
- no importa Oliver, a lo pasado pasado, ya no tiene importancia –las palabras que brotaron   
de Patty confundieron mas aun al capitán nipón que no entendía el extraño comportamiento   
de su amiga.  
- p…pe…pero Patty? No estas molesta conmigo? O si? Te digo de verdad que lo siento   
mucho, mi intención…  
- no se preocupe capitán Atton usted no debe darme ninguna explicación, las explicaciones   
se le dan a las novias y las esposas, y ninguna de esas dos cosas va al caso con nosotros   
verdad? Pero si te sientes mal por lo del parque pensé mejor las cosas y creo que allí no   
paso nada malo, usted fue en busca de sus compañeros y en eso no tengo nada que   
reprochar, en todo caso la de las disculpas debo ser yo por haberle hecho perder el tiempo   
arriesgan… -antes de terminar la frase Patty se vio interrumpida al levantarse   
repentinamente de su lugar el joven capitán quien se planto a su lado con una mirada muy   
intensa, ella se levanto a encararlo quedando de pie los dos observándose fijamente en   
silencio.  
-Y? algún problema capitán? Espero no haberlo ofendido –el permanecía en silencio   
viéndola fijamente a los ojos. –ya veo…, esta bien, me disculpó, que tonta soy, no quise   
herir su susceptibilidad –suspiró con sarcasmo y enojo pero manteniendo la serenidad en   
sus palabras – como no me contesta creo que mejor hablamos después le parece? – al   
momento de dar por terminada la conversación y darse vuelta sintió una mano que se   
posaba en su hombro que la obligo a enfrentar nuevamente a su acompañante, se disponía a   
protestar su proceder cuando de forma repentina sintió sus labios unidos a los suyos   
fundiéndose sin barreras en un intenso beso robado ante la mirada atónita de la joven que   
no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, trato de zafarse pero las manos que la sujetaban no lo   
permitían y la hicieron ceder en su intención para perderse finalmente derrotada en la   
calidez de los labios que la mimaban con tanta pasión, su boca termino por abrirse sin   
resistencia dejándose explorar con cada espasmo de felicidad y emoción que recorría todo   
su ser en ese momento experimentando emociones nuevas para ella que se arremolinaban   
una sobre otra creando un caos en su mente, en ella no había cabida para nada mas, sus   
piernas flaquearon por un breve lapso de tiempo cuando una nueva y mas intensa sensación   
recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo erizando su piel provocándole un leve temblor que la   
sumió en una experiencia indescriptible para su raciocinio.  
toda su rabia, frustración y sufrimiento se esfumaron repentinamente como si los labios que   
la atacaban tan delicadamente con tanta sutileza y dulzura hubiesen absorbido la maraña de   
enredos en los que se había convertido su vida por culpa de ese muchacho tonto que ahora   
la estaba perdiendo en una marea de felicidad y excitación que prodigaban caricias etéreas a   
sus pensamientos, de pronto se encontró extraviada en un océano de emociones, en un   
mundo calido carente de toda lógica para sus sentidos pero que la hacia sentir especial a los   
ojos de la persona que la tomaba en sus brazos con tanto anhelo y devoción, el mundo que   
conocía desapareció totalmente de su vida dejándola sola y ensimismada en lo que   
representaba ese beso y en lo que representaría en su vida para siempre, era su primer beso   
de amor correspondido, robado pero a fin de cuentas seguía siendo su primer beso de amor,   
y la felicidad extrema llegaba por la sencilla rabón que el fue quien propicio el momento.   
Ella exploro sus labios con toda la paciencia y sutileza que deseaba, había esperado mucho   
tiempo una reacción como esa y no sabia si después de todo no era mas que otro de sus   
sueños, por eso decidió aprovecharlo al máximo de sus capacidades tanto físicas como   
mentales aferrándose con fuerza a esos brazos tan acogedores uniendo con mas fuerza sus   
labios como si de ello dependiese su vida entera.  
su saliva empezó a mezclarse con la suya fusionando sus genes en un mar de ternura y   
amor que era absorbido por ambos como una alianza sagrada que unía sus corazones y   
mentes en algo mas que una simple amistad, en algo mas que un beso, en algo mas que una   
demostración de deseo, era el significado de lo esperado por tanto tiempo en su mente y   
alma, era el significado de que había un lugar en su ser para ella, y Por primera vez en su   
vida Patty Sanae sentía la felicidad plena recorrer su alma, su mente, y su corazón.  
  
  
La noche había llegado a sus ultimas horas bajo una leve amenaza de lluvia, el eterno reloj   
de la catedral de Bruselas marcaba las 9.57 PM con sus grandes y viejas agujas metálicas   
eternamente puntuales y precisas, la ciudad estaba a punto de cambiar de rostro pasando de   
la cotidianidad y monotonía del día a la lujuria y diversión que representaba la cara   
nocturna, llena de música, fiestas, y ritmo desenfrenado.  
En la entrada del Stafflens tres jóvenes que vestían uniforme deportivo hicieron su entrada   
sigilosamente sin ser notados por alguno de las personas que deambulaban por la estancia   
deteniendo su paso en la bifurcación que representaban las escaleras con relación al   
ascensor del lugar, Vincent Van der Elder Tácito y distraído observaba disimuladamente al   
joven japonés que se separaba de ellos tomando el camino de las escaleras sin dignarse a   
mirar atrás, su compañero de selección y capitán Christopher Van Helsing murmuro algo in   
entendible para el, mientras la puerta del aparato se abría frente a ellos revelándoles la   
soledad que transportaba desde los pisos superiores. Antes de entrar Van Helsing puso su   
mano en el marco del portal impidiendo que se cerrase y antes de perder de vista al   
delantero japonés exclamo a media voz.  
-Señor Hyuga –Steve detuvo su paso y se giro fijando su mirada nuevamente en los ojos   
azules de donde provenía el llamado. El capitán belga se acerco a el y extendió su brazo   
derecho abriendo su mano ofreciéndola cortésmente, Van der Elder Observaba desde el   
ascensor intrigado. – Gracias –musito seriamente el rubio – Espero que nuestro   
enfrentamiento de mañana llene las expectativas de cada uno –termino diciendo mientras   
Steve estrechaba su mano sintiendo la tensión que ejercía el joven frente a el. Después de   
un breve momento Van Helsing se dio vuelta y mientras se dirigía al ascensor.  
- Van Helsing! –el aludido se giro– me dará un gran placer derrotarte el día de mañana –  
exclamo Steve subiendo los peldaños para perderse en las escaleras, Van Helsing   
permaneció mirando el lugar donde habia estado su rival aun después haberse ido este y de   
nuevo su semblante se ilumino divertido.  
-ya veremos señor Hyuga… ya veremos…-murmuro para si. Generando un asombroso   
brillo en sus glaciales ojos.   
  
  
El beso duro 3 largos minutos hasta que el capitán lo rompió suavemente alejando su rostro   
poco a poco dejándolos a ambos prendados en un largo suspiro que se mezclo en el leve   
espacio que separaba sus labios, Patty abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse mirando al   
culpable de su turbación, de forma impulsiva una fuerte palmada se dejo estrellar en el   
rostro de Oliver causando un fuerte escozor que le obligo a llevarse la mano a la mejilla   
afectada, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y una expresión de asombro se pinto en su rostro   
dejando entrever su confusión, Patty temblaba apretando sus dientes con fuerza sintiendo   
como se humedecían sus ojos sin dejar de mirarlo con rabia y desilusión.  
-como te atreves!! –exclamo ofendida – crees que todo lo puedes arreglar a tu manera! Que   
puedes llegar aquí y atreverte a hacerme esto! No quiero verte mas! –y dándose vuelta dejo   
el lugar rápidamente. El quedo helado con su reacción y su mirada permaneció fija   
suspendida en la nada, sintió un fuerte dolor recorrer su pecho creando un vacío en su   
corazón que latía con rapidez pero sin motivación, sintió ganas de seguirla pero una vez   
mas no tuvo el valor, no quería hacerla sufrir mas. –"tal vez sea mejor así" –pensó   
resignado sumido en una tristeza que nunca imagino sentir alguna vez, varias personas le   
miraban murmurando pero al el no le importaba, había echado todo a la basura otra vez con   
su estupidez y lo peor de todo había causado dolor a la persona que mas amaba, el no la   
merecía. Trato de entender porque decidió llevar las cosas de esa manera, había pecado de   
impulsivo y de imbecil y ahora lo había perdido todo, ella ya no quería saber nada de el, y   
por primera vez en su vida Oliver Atton, el asombroso capitán del Japón sufrió la derrota   
mas dolorosa de todas..  
  
-Patty que sucedió? –pregunto Akita alarmada al ver entrar a su amiga sollozando a   
su habitación, la joven dejo la revista que leía con interés para observar como su   
amiga se sentaba a su lado muy sonriente secando sus lagrimas con sus manos. – no   
e digas que de nuevo… -antes de terminar la joven asintió la duda con un leve   
movimiento de cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.  
-Akita, lo hizo! Me beso! Oliver me beso! Puedes creerlo?! –exclamo emocionada   
tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas muy excitada, Akita sonreía   
divertida.  
-P…pero no entiendo, como paso? –le pregunto todavía sin salir de su asombro.  
-No lo se, todo fue muy repentino, pero lo hizo, Oliver me beso y fue la experiencia   
mas linda que he vivido en toda mi vida, fue… fue algo que no puedo describirte   
amiga.  
-Pero es que no lo puedo creer Patty, ese tonto de Oliver no seria capaz de llevar la   
iniciativa así como dices, es algo increíble –Patty reía internamente muy feliz al   
notar la expresión de duda y confusión de Akita, era comprensible sus reservas pero   
había sucedido y se sentía a estallar de alegría.  
-Si, creelo, estoy tan feliz que no se como sacar fuera de mi toda esta emoción Akita!   
Quiero saltar, quiero bailar no podré pegar un ojo en toda la noche!.  
-me alegro muchísimo por ti amiga, bien ahora los imagino mañana tomados de la   
mano dando un paseo romántico por los alrededores mientras llega el momento del   
partido, que lindos se van a ver imagi… -Akita se detuvo al notar como la expresión   
en su compañera cambiaba haciéndose sombría. -… ocurrió algo mas? Porque   
pones esa cara?.  
-Es que… es que no creo que eso que dices sea posible Akita. –respondió bajando la   
mirada.  
-Porque? Se hicieron novios o no?  
-No aun no, es que yo….  
-Tu que?... –le interrogo muy suspicaz entrecerrando sus ojos.  
-Yo… creo que cometí un error –confeso apenada.  
-Que hiciste?  
-Bien, te contare desde el principio….  
  
  
Oliver Atton paseaba apesadumbrado por los pasillos del Stafflens buscando el sitio donde   
había estado días atrás, le había gustado ese jardín y la calidez de aquel árbol, seria un lugar   
apropiado para reflexionar con mas calma, sus pasos se perdieron en la penumbra de la   
oscuridad cuando se interno cabizbajo por la calzada que conducía a su destino ya   
determinado.  
  
-QUE HICISTE QUE!! –grito Akita sorprendida y alterada, Patty se encogió de hombros   
catando de ocultar su cabeza.  
- le…le di una bofetada…y… luego bueno….vine aquí…  
-jajajaja daría mi vida por ver la cara de oli cuando le sembraste esa piñata jajaja.  
-no te burles Akita! Me dolió muchísimo haberlo hecho y ahora estoy muy arrepentida…   
no lo merecía… yo….  
- que? Que no lo merecía? Claro que lo merecía!! Hace tiempo que debiste haberlo hecho a   
ver si ahora si se pone los pantalones y se deja de juegos! Y me parece excelente lo que   
hiciste Patty, ya es hora de que nuestro amiguito sufra un poco por ser tan despistado e   
indiferente contigo. –Patty no comprendía la actitud de la joven habría jurado que estaría   
enojada por su torpeza y ahora la estaba apoyando. Akita le miraba divertida con una   
expresión alegre e intrigante.  
-pero… ahora Oliver se va a enfadar conmigo, y no creo que me vuelva a hablar ya que le   
dije de tonta que no lo quería ver mas, ay Akita fui una torpe!.  
- para nada Patty, creo que después de todo algo muy bueno saldrá de todo esto, ahora   
Oliver va a reflexionar sobre lo que paso y se va a dar cuenta lo tonto y desconsiderado que   
ha sido contigo, eso le hará quemarse de arrepentimiento y ya sabes un hombre enamorado   
hace lo que sea por resarcir sus errores, tu serás la mas beneficiada ya que lo tendrás a tus   
pies rogando el perdón, es tu hora de manipularle amiga, recuerdas la ley de hielo? Bien es   
hora de aplicarla un tiempo, veras como todo saldrá magníficamente!.   
- pero si lo alejo mas de mi y lo pierdo??… Akita tu no estuviste allí para ver lo dura que   
fui con mis palabras. –replico la joven nerviosa.  
-no te preocupes Patty, yo voy a ayudarte, veras que entre las dos pondremos a toque a   
nuestro capitán –dijo Akita en tono conciliador, una nueva sonrisa adorno ls facciones de   
Patty al escuchar el consejo de su amiga.  
- Oye oye! Que eso de nuestro capitán? –pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo fingiendo enojo,   
Akita reía placenteramente por la pregunta.  
- es nuestro capitán, olvidas que también soy japonesa niña? –respondió en tono irónico,   
Patty tomo una de las almohadas y reiniciaron el juego que habían creado para divertirse   
días atrás. Mientras luchaba contra su amiga lanzándose de almohadazos Patty pensaba en   
lo sucedido y ya no se sentía tan culpable, ahora con los ánimos de su amiga nuevos   
horizontes se asomaban en sus pensamientos más claros.  
  
  
-oye Tom y como te fue con la hermosa amiga de Patty picarin? Me entere del   
asuntillo del parque y de lo que hicieron Benji, Oliver y tu escapándose con esas   
féminas tan lindas, me quieres contar? –la pregunta la hacia Bruce Harper quien   
descansaba sobre la cama del capitán del Japón mientras este seguía sin aparecer,   
Tom Misaki sin prestar atención a su compañía reviso con la mirada el reloj   
electrónico de aparato de Vcr que indicaba las 10.48 PM, si daban las 11 y no   
aparecía su compañero iría a buscarle sin dudarlo, Bruce al sentirse ignorado   
frunció su entrecejo mostrándose fastidiado. – vamos Tom, te estoy hablando que te   
pasa?.  
-Es Oliver, hace rato que salio a la terraza y aun no regresa, me dijo que estaría allí   
hasta las 9 y van a dar las 11, es extraño que aun no regrese.  
-Bah! Debe estar por ahí rondando las habitaciones de las chicas, después de todo   
algo debieron de conseguir ustedes casanovas ayer por la noche o no? –pregunto el   
defensa con un leve toque de picardía en su voz, Tom le miro con reproche.  
-Es en serio Bruce déjate de bromas, creo que deberíamos buscarlo –agrego Misaki   
preocupado –desde ayer Oliver esta actuando muy extraño.  
-Extraño? Pero si esta como siempre, creo que aquí el extraño eres tu Tom. –suspiro   
resignado – además Oliver no fue el único en desaparecer esta noche, hace un rato   
Richard, Paúl y Ralph buscaban a Steve sin poderlo encontrar por ninguna parte del   
hotel, después lo vi por las escaleras cuando yo venia para acá.  
-Steve? Eso no es nada nuevo, tiene por costumbre hacer sus extrañas desapariciones   
antes de un partido importante. Debe haber estado por ahí maquinando alguna idea   
para el partido de mañana sin querer ser molestado.   
-Tienes razón Tom, pero no te me hagas el de Marte, cuéntame como te fue con esa   
belleza!! uuuhhh….   
-Como te enteraste de lo del parque Bruce? –pregunto intrigado el central nipón. –   
pensé que era un secreto entre los muchachos y yo.  
-Me entere de buena fuente, y sabes bien que no se me escapa nada jaja.  
-Si ya veo, no creo que Richard o Benji te lo hayan mencionado ni mucho menos   
Oliver, no se como diablos te enteraste pero no debes decirle a nadie Bruce, mira   
que si Kamo se llega a enterar se va armar un gran problema.   
-Eso depende amigo… -los ojos del defensor brillaban maquiavélicamente, Misaki le   
observaba molesto.  
-Depende de que Bruce? –exclamo fastidiado.  
-Bien, si me cuentas como te fue con la bonita mi boquita será un tumba amigo.  
-Oye Bruce! El chantaje es algo despreciable no pensé que tu bribón…  
-Ya ya! Calmate Tom, no es para tanto, ni que me fueses a decir algo indecoroso….   
o si?   
-Bruce!!  
-Si si! Lo siento amigo, pero anda cuenta que paso, me gustaría saberlo.  
-Sabes bien que debo respetar a Floreda y seria descortés así como algo muy   
despreciable que relatara nuestra cita como si se tratase de un chisme de barrio   
Bruce.   
-Vaya! Así que si fue una cita! –exclamo divertido. Misaki se maldijo internamente   
por ser tan torpe con ese comentario.  
-No… no fue así… solo…  
-Bien, bien amigo, esta bien, esta bien… es bonita verdad?  
-Eso es obvio Bruce es un chica muy hermosa –respondió Misaki disimulando su   
turbación, Bruce se divertía internamente con las reacciones de su amigo.  
-Y esas manos Tom…. Ahh, cuando la vi por primera vez le vi sus manos y parecen   
de seda, pero creo que deben ser solo apariencias, he conocido chicas que tienen   
manos hermosas y cuando las tocas parecen de lija. Creo que las manos de tu amiga   
Floreda son así de engañosas.  
-No la insultes Bruce, sus manos no son…  
-Aja! Picaron ya se las tomaste! Ya decía yo que mi héroe Tom era todo un Gigoló!   
-Maldición Bruce Voy a buscar a Oliver! Y déjate de bromas ya! Y de meterte en   
asuntos que no te conciernen –exclamo Misaki enojado, estaba mas molesto consigo   
mismo por caer en esos juegos tan tontos. Sin decir otra palabra salio de la   
habitación dejando al defensa del Japón ahogándose de risa sobre la cama.  
  
-"Diario Tribunne. Agencia Ansa. Posibles Alineaciones de los equipos para el   
partido de fase clasificatoria entre las selecciones de Bélgica y Japón.  
  
  
Bélgica:  
1. Rufus Staelens. Portero  
2. Olaf Van Stolens . Lateral derecho  
4. Michel Le Vans. Central  
7. Richard Thorver. Central  
20.Otto Belensons . Lateral izquierdo.  
9. Enzo San giacomo. Volante recuperador  
16.Oscar Krauss. Medio Izquierdo  
22.Allistar Van Krebblens. Medio derecho  
11.Vincent Van der Elder. Centrocampo ofensivo.  
10.Christopher Van Helsing. Atacante. ©  
19.Victor Stalensa. Atacante.  
  
Formación: 4-4-2 diamantina zonal.  
  
Suplentes.  
12. Jenny Kenn. Portero.  
6. Mika Der Venders. Lateral  
15. Hendí Valenciennes. Atacante.  
25. Dann Vombat. Mediocampo.  
27. Crish le Mans. Mediocampo.  
  
DT. A. D'Varennes.  
  
  
Japon:  
  
22. Benjí Price.  
18. Armand Callaghan. Central.  
16. Gullermo Hallala. Lateral Izquierdo.  
14. Bruce Harper. Lateral derecho  
21. Victor Hiroshi. Central.  
24. Andy Jhonson. Volante.  
11. Tom Misaki. Centrocampo.  
10. Oliver Atton. Centrocampo. ©  
2. Ralph Sawada. Volante  
20. Aoi Shingo. Atacante  
9. Steve Hyuga. Atacante  
  
formación: 4-4-2 en linea.  
Suplentes:  
1. Al Jones. Portero  
5. Victor Denver. Defensa  
23. Paul Diamond. Atacante.  
12. Kasuo Koriotto. Mediocampo  
13. Masao Koriotto. Mediocampo.  
  
DT. Kamo.  
  
  
Alineaciones sujetas a cambios de ultimo momento"  
  
El diario yacía desordenado sobre una pequeña mesa de caoba a un lado de la cama donde   
estaba recostado el capitán de la selección del Japón que observaba la lista fijamente   
meditativo, hace poco que había regresado de su extenso paseo cuando fue reprendido   
duramente por su compañero de habitación que dormía risueño en la cama de al lado, la   
pequeña luz de su lámpara personal iluminaba suavemente el pedazo de papel que hace   
poco había leído con interés y estirando su brazo derecho jalo la cadenita que servia como   
interruptor a la lámpara dejando a oscuras la habitación, había pasado la medianoche y   
tenia mucho por hacer al día siguiente, cerro sus ojos y valiéndose de su asombroso sentido   
común y de su mente calculadora olvido los sucesos del día rápidamente perdiéndose en un   
profundo sueño vencido por el cansancio.   
  
De pronto un absoluto y misterioso silencio durmió la ciudad. Mientras los sueños y   
esperanzas de 44 jóvenes sazonaban el ambiente…  
  
  
Notas del Autor: Bien este capitulo algo corto, y como siempre digo estuvo malojillo (para   
dar suerte) pero aun así lo saque en tiempo record, solo un mes. e hice un gran esfuerzo   
creanme ya que estoy en exámenes finales de la univ y me saque un 98 en Estadística!!!   
Estoy como una lombriz!  
Bien, ya todo esta listo para aquello que esperaban el partido en el próximo capitulo   
comienza el martirio, y para los que querían ver algo de acción con Oliver y Patty bueno   
muy a mi pesar ahí cree otra confusión mas en esa relación, no se imaginan lo mucho que   
me divertí al imaginarme el Bofetón, jaja, estuvo bien extraña esa reacción de Patty o no?   
Bueno así de extrañas y crueles son las chicas Pobrecito… -__-?. Oigan es broma no se   
crean eh?.   
Bueno ahora voy con mis agradecimientos y saludos. Primero a Sanae Chan, una nueva   
amiga, me caes muy bien y tus emoticones me fascinan ;), a Janita, me alegra mucho estar   
de nuevo en contacto contigo, me asegure muy bien de no perder tu dirección, a Sandy   
como siempre mi fiel seguidora, a La Ly otra nueva amiga que me cayo superchevere y si   
se me queda alguien olvidado perdonenme, a todos muchas gracias por jalarme de las   
orejas para seguir escribiendo.  
El próximo capitulo será el mas largo que habré escrito ya que lo publicare en principios o   
mediados de enero, si termino antes les aviso, lo he titulado "90 minutos: Inicio de una   
odisea" en el relatare algunas cosillas que sucederán antes del partido entre los muchachos   
y las chicas, Oliver- Patty, y por supuesto los sucesos del gran encuentro entre Bélgica   
Japón, a quien le van? Les adelanto que estará muy interesante.  
Me despido sin antes recordarles que me escriban a ver que tan mal la pasaron leyéndolo   
(espero que no) y me den sus sugerencias y opiniones. CD 


	8. 90 Minutos

Mi trofeo de Amor.  
Capitulo 8. "90 minutos: inicio de una odisea (Vísperas)".  
I Antesala, Sueños, Complementos.  
II. Triangulo.  
III. Destino.  
  
  
***I. Antesala, Sueños, Complementos: El día mas esperado de todos***  
  
Las 7am, una amenaza de lluvia pesa sobre la ciudad capital Belga, se había pronosticado tormenta en las estaciones de radio locales y el cielo herrumbroso y oscuro no daba paso a los rayos solares que permanecían ocultos detrás de los tumultuosos nubarrones que formaban una barrera infranqueable. El inmenso pararrayos ubicado en lo mas alto del "Atomiun" el monumento al átomo ubicado muy cercano al "Rey Balduino" Stadium absorbía intensas oleadas de estática que de momento parecían hacer brillar el curioso aparato receptor.  
La lluvias preliminares a la estación de invierno en el oeste de Europa eran acompañadas de neblinas muy espesas y de un frió bastante cercano a los 5 grados por encima del grado 0, el conocido punto de congelación, por ello no era de extrañarse que con frecuencia el suave y frío riego venido del cielo se convirtiese en una desagradable granizada que podría llegar a ser bastante destructiva si no se empleaban medidas de prevención necesarias. Las pre-nevadas invernales llegarían en pocos días acompañadas de los primeros cristales de hielo y aunque la ciudad belga era un manto de nieve la mayor parte del año, el verano estaba por terminar y el acostumbrado matiz blanco en valles y montañas se haría presente muy pronto.  
Las calles se pondrian peligrosas debido las finas capas de hielo que empezaban a cubrirlas haciendo mas riesgoso el transito vehicular, el viejo edicto de usar cadenas en las llantas de los automóviles se haría vigente como todos los años en cuanto las autoridades lo estimasen necesario. Los ciudadanos sin embargo no tenían en sus mentes ni era su tema de discusión principal el avenimiento de la nueva estación climática, en toda Brussel solo se hablaba del esperado encuentro que iba a protagonizar su selección juvenil buscando obtener la clasificación al torneo de Navidad en Paris. Los belgas tenían sobradas esperanzas descansando sobre su equipo de jóvenes estrellas a los que consideraban en la actualidad los mas importantes representantes del orgullo y el coraje de la pequeña nación flamenca, en los bares y sitios de esparcimiento de toda la ciudad, desde los mas prestigiosos hasta los antros mas desagradables, las apuestas y análisis personales del encuentro daban como era de esperarse como favoritos a los pupilos de D' Varennes comandados por el tan misterioso Capitán Van Helsing apodado" El Ángel" y su pareja mortal, el conocido "Fantasma" y centrodelantero estelar Vincent Van der Elder, este ultimo mas popular entre la afición que su superior. Los pronósticos eran la comidilla del ciudadano común, algunas personas se atrevían a dar resultados tan ignominiosos y avergonzantes como un 5-0 o un 5-1 a favor de los flamencos, otras mas reservadas y menos entusiastas auguraban vaticinios mas reales según sus juicios, avizorando marcadores que iban desde un desempate en penales hasta un 3-2 siempre a favor del equipo local, solo unos pocos extranjeros de visita por la ciudad se aventuraban a dar resultados a favor de los japoneses pero de forma bastante tacita y con reservas, y con razón de sobra, ya que los belgas al igual que los ingleses, holandeses y alemanes eran famosos por sus aficiones "bravas" y se podía correr el riesgo de ser convertido en papilla si se hacían comentarios negativos sobre sus selecciones o equipos locales, de hecho " los diablos Rojos", como era conocida en el mundo entero su afición, no en vano se había ganado la fama de estar entre las clasificadas como mas peligrosas en los edictos de la FIFA, esto por supuesto, contrastaba de forma muy marcada con la amabilidad y el respeto que asomaban los bruselenses  para con sus visitantes, era sin duda un comportamiento bastante digno de ser estudiado por la Sociología y la Psicología, ciencias que se dedican de lleno al estudio del extraño comportamiento de las masas y el ser humano como individuo.   
En los cuatro barrios principales las comparsas ya habían armado sus fiestas y desfiles de apoyo desde muy temprano sin prestar atención al mal tiempo, en ellas se veían ondear banderas rojas, amarillas y negras, así como el tricolor nacional acompañado de la heráldica real que representaba la monarquía reinante en el país, los hombres y las mujeres marchaban al compás de la música generada por bandas musicales muy bien organizadas por el populacho que junto a los cánticos de batalla eslavos contagiaban a cada coterráneo que hallaban en su camino al estadio Nacional lugar donde tenían que estar desde temprano si querían entrar con comodidad al anhelado espectáculo que por la noche se escenificaría.  
El Estadio Nacional "Rey Balduino", estructura restaurada convertida en un escenario modernista y renombrado en honor al susodicho monarca belga es sin duda alguna uno de los escenarios deportivos mas imponentes en toda Europa y el mundo, su longevidad data del año 1930 y su actual diseño arquitectónico produce la admiración de cualquier buen observador. Se levanta en el lugar ocupado anteriormente por el estadio de Heysel antiguo hogar de viejos duelos disputados por  cada una de las selecciones con el paso del tiempo, su remodelación, que costó aproximadamente 1.500 millones de francos belgas, lo ha convertido en un estadio de 50000 localidades todas con asiento, y aunque su interior fue completamente renovado aun conserva su fachada original lo cual lo hace ver como una especie de antiguo templo reencarnado del pasado.  
A ese gran monumento llegaban hordas de ciudadanos y turistas ansiosos por obtener los últimos boletos para no perderse el encuentro de selecciones que se llevaría a cabo en pocas horas, los revendedores y otros rufianes hacían de las suyas debido a la escasez de boleteria ofreciendo a los incautos y desesperados aficionados pases cuyos precios oscilaban entre un 50 y hasta un 100%  de sobre valor sobre el precio original, esto producía algunas rencillas entre algunas personas molestas por el abuso y la falta de organización en las afueras del estadio, problema que se vio solucionado con la llegada de la gendarmería municipal que puso coto a esos actos de vandalismo económico. Por lo demás el ambiente en el lugar era bastante animado y se podían ver largas filas de gente entrando ordenadamente al interior del estadio.  
y era que en grandes choques deportivos como el que se venia, lo mejor según lo que pensaban muchos era estar desde muy temprano en las graderías para formar la fiesta y entonar el ambiente, por ello unas 20.000 personas desfilaban en los alrededores disfrutando de las pequeñas comparsas y círculos de fiesta que se generaban en cada rincón siempre animados por la misma consigna de brindar todo el apoyo a su selección y el de ofrecer un bonito espectáculo a los turistas que se aventuraban por la ciudad.  
Desde muy temprano la fiesta ya estaba encendida y solo faltaba que llegasen a ella sus principales protagonistas. Los negros nubarrones aun amenazaban la paz del cielo y la tierra.  
  
***  
En la habitación que compartía con el capitán del Japón Tom Misaki revisaba su equipaje escrupulosamente esperando que todo estuviese bien ubicado y en estricto orden en el interior de su bolso deportivo, era una costumbre que había heredado de su padre en las largas travesías que ambos habían emprendido por diferentes lugares del Japón y Europa  mientras este se enfocaba en el arte. Una remembranza de su padre vino a su mente al observar una fotografía que siempre llevaba con el, en ella aparecían posando en un abrazo fraternal sobre una hermosa y verde colina ubicada en los campos de Bari en Italia país del que tenia gratos recuerdos, detrás de ellos un gran lienzo que reflejaba con mucha exactitud la frondosa montaña que se erguía en el fondo del paisaje llamada "la Girón Deza" terminaba de darle cierto matiz especial a la imagen, a Tom Misaki le parecía que había pasado un largo tiempo desde el día que fue tomada esa foto dos años atrás, era el mas preciado recuerdo que tenia actualmente de su progenitor el cual de seguro se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo dedicando su talento como siempre a la madre naturaleza. Un leve suspiro escapo de el. El joven se sonrió al hacer esa inferencia tan metafórica y volvió a guardar con mucho cuidado el retrato entre sus cosas. Luego giro su mirada para ver que Oliver Atton aun permanecía dormido en la cama de al lado haciendo suaves sonidos con su respiración que apenas delataba su presencia, cerro su bolso y se encamino al baño a lavar sus manos con una sola imagen plasmada en su mente, la de su padre y el en aquella inolvidable colina italiana.  
El nuevo día se inicio para Oliver Atton cuando sus parpados suavemente se entreabrieron dejando pasar el poco reflejo de luz que se filtraba a través  de las ventanas de su habitación, su compañero de selección había retirado las persianas y esto provoco la súbita reacción de fastidio e incomodidad en el joven capitán quien se erguía en su cama bostezando aun soñoliento. Su mejor amigo le brindo una calida sonrisa la cual devolvió cortésmente mientras estiraba brazos y piernas en un intento por reanimar sus relajados músculos victimas del cansancio del día anterior y  de la extraña noche de sueño profundo que había experimentado.  
En su mente se reflejo de inmediato una imagen de Patty Sanae que le sobresalto un poco, era la misma imagen que se había fijado en su memoria después del beso que le había robado la noche anterior, le molestaba lo que se reflejaba en esa imagen pero no le importo, era como si alguna extraña programación en su cerebro hubiese pactado que se proyectara automáticamente en su primer instante de lucidez, esto le llamo profundamente la atención, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como eso, con la imagen flotando en su cabeza también se despertaron de pronto sus sentimientos de culpa y remordimientos, era algo en lo que se había propuesto no pensar, estaba enojado consigo mismo, y se propuso sacar de su mente esos delicados recuerdos, sin embargo nadie normal en el mundo tenia el pleno control sobre la mente, al menos no en su totalidad y esta ya le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado enfocándose en otras cosas y se puso de pie para dirigirse a tomar un baño, tenían pautada una reunión en la habitación de Kamo al mediodía, eso le daría tiempo de dar un corto paseo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Y el baño serviría para ahuyentar sus fantasmas internos.  
  
***  
En el salón de conferencia privado del Stafflens, Alfred D' Varennes se pasaba su mano repetidas veces sobre su cabeza masajeando sus sienes mientras discutía con sus jugadores los aspectos mas resaltantes del equipo rival, en su mente perfeccionista miles de cosas encontraban solución y otras tantas se generaban espontáneamente en ella como problemas. Llevaban reunidos 40 minutos discutiendo sobre las estrategias tácticas a aplicar contra los jugadores Nipones así como realizando modificaciones de ultimo momento en lo referente a las formaciones que se iban a aplicar dependiendo del resultado que se manejase hipotéticamente en unos intervalos que el mismo planeo de 10 min. desde el inicio del partido. Esta ultima inferencia la hacia teniendo en cuenta una serie de factores hipotéticos y probabilidades que podrían darse en el desarrollo del juego, y eran tomadas en cuenta situaciones como un posible gol tempranero japonés, o en su defecto un posible gol a favor de ellos, hipótesis tales que permitían a D'Varennes y sus muchachos tener listos planes de contingencia alternos para adaptarse a las cambiantes circunstancias que podrían darse de ser necesario, así se denotaba su ya acostumbrado perfeccionismo, y no era para menos, tenia una gran responsabilidad en sus manos y su meta así como su anhelo era uno solo, deseaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser poder llevar a la cima a una de las selecciones Belgas mas poderosas, a su criterio, de todos los tiempos.  
En un gran mesón circular de caoba forrado en exquisito cuero gris  los 22 componentes de la selección y tres de los asistentes técnicos se reunían formando un extraño concilio muy similar al de las leyendas Arturianas y la mesa redonda. En el lugar mas prominente estaba D'Varennes ahora de pie inclinado sobre el gran mesón observando fijamente una gran cantidad de papeles extendidos sobre la superficie del mismo, su manía de sobarse las sienes se había esfumado y ahora lápiz en mano modificaba meticulosamente lo que parecía ser un mapa de posiciones en el terreno en el cual se identificaban claramente los componentes del equipo contrario, a su lado el capitán Belga Christopher Van Helsing de igual manera lucia muy concentrado observando los diferentes trazos que hacia el lápiz de su entrenador sobre la superficie del papel sin prestar atención a nada mas, sus compañeros de equipo solo esperaban pacientemente el resultado de la mini reunión llevada a cabo entre los dos personajes.  
Después de tomar asiento nuevamente abandonando el interés por lo que hacían, el capitán Belga y su Entrenador enfrentaron a los demás que seguían guardando absoluto silencio esperando las primeras palabras de sus líderes. D' Varennes se decidió entonces a hablar.  
- Bien señores, he terminado de hacer los últimos ajustes a nuestra estrategia de juego y me siento muy satisfecho con los planes diseñados con la ayuda de mis asistentes, el señor Goebb, los señores D' Frenders y Larsson. –todos fijaron sus miradas en los mencionados que con un movimiento de cabeza agradecieron en silencio el gesto. Godofredo D' Frenders considerado el Dt suplente por la federación gracias a su jerarquía adquirida como ex entrenador del Anderletch en la liga Profesional Belga, hombre calvo de mediana estatura con ojos claros zorrunos y una expresión tosca, sonreía apaciblemente con algo de ironía plasmada en su gesto, era considerado una eminencia en estrategias defensivas y se jactaba de ser el mayor critico en el equipo, sus relaciones con D'Varennes eran algo turbias producto de una vieja rivalidad que databa desde su época de jugadores, pero este último reconocía que su aporte era fundamental en la selección a pesar de discrepar con el en muchos asuntos. D'Varennes solo se limito a mirarlo fugazmente con el ceño contraído, por otra parte Joseph Goebb y Lucas Larsson eran mas íntimos del Seleccionador Belga y sus participaciones en las decisiones eran tomadas mas en cuenta y pesaban mas que las de D' Frenders. Luego de pasar de nuevo una suave caricia por su cabeza D'Varennes continuo –Esta noche nuestra consigna es la misma que siempre hemos aplicado desde que reunimos este grandioso contingente de talentos y espero que la misma sea aplicada nuevamente en el encuentro de hoy con mas ahínco y fortaleza, recuerden que nuestra meta no es meramente estar en Paris el venidero diciembre enfrentando los mejores equipos juveniles del mundo, nuestro objetivo es levantar el trofeo del mundo en el parque de los príncipes el día 24 de diciembre a la medianoche cuando le demostremos al mundo el poder de la nueva generación flamenca. "salir campeones es nuestra meta, y nada detendrá el avance de los diablos rojos" –los presentes en la sala lanzaron un grito de jubilo en apoyo a la consigna, los únicos que permanecían en silencio eran Van Helsing y Van der Elder que observaban tácitos el tumulto generado, ambos no eran muy adeptos a las celebraciones adelantadas. D' Varennes lo sabia por eso exigió silencio con un ademán y prosiguió. – Las alineaciones ya las conocen así como los 5 convocados al banco de suplentes, nuestro sistema táctico consta de los siguientes elementos –explico poniéndose de pie mientras un asistente del hotel acercaba una pizarra electrónica de mediano tamaño que serviría de apoyo visual al entrenador, el aparato fue colocado detrás quedando a la vista de todos, D'Varennes con una pequeña varilla sensorial toco la pantalla y en ella se genero un mapa virtual que describía las posiciones a tomar en la cancha por el seleccionado belga identificando sus jugadores en puntos rojos y las posiciones rivales en azul. Después de algunos segundos el Estratega continuo su explicacion – nuestra formación al inicio del partido será defensiva en diamantina zonal, un 4-4-2 replegado, con un elemento libero apoyado en tres defensores, como saben cuando se juega con un libero se debe por lo general utilizar una formación 5-3-2 para hacer esta táctica mas efectiva, pero como nuestro libero y subcapitan defensivo es Michel Le Vans, acompañado de un excelente esquema de defensores he decidido poner mi entera confianza en que con un 4-4-2 será igual de eficaz. Además estarán apoyados por los recuperadores que estarán retrasados en su líneas de medios y los creadores al mando de Van der Elder. Este esquema se mantendrá los primeros 25 minutos del encuentro o en su defecto dejara de tener vigencia si recibimos algún tanto en contra en el intervalo de este tiempo, el esquema igualmente se mantendrá si nosotros obtenemos ventaja en el marcador. Después de los 25 minutos nos volcaremos en ofensiva total cambiando de lo defensivo de la formación 4-4-2 a una 4-3-3 sumándose al cuerpo de delanteros como volante ofensivo Vincent Van der Elder dejando su posición respaldada por Enzo San Giacomo. He de acotar que también acepte la sugerencia de aplicar un Hierro 90 al capitán japonés Oliver Atton, función que será llevada a cabo en dos fases de cada tiempo, los primeros 25 minutos será escoltado por Van der Elder quien intentara bloquear sus salidas y agotar su capacidad física y moral, los últimos 20 minutos de cada periodo esta tarea recaerá en Víctor Stalensa quien abandonara su posición de atacante dejándola a Oscar Krauss, este será sumado al ataque en compañía de Van Helsing y Van der Elder. Por favor observen en la pizarra los movimientos que acabo de explicar. –en la pantalla de LCD, paso a paso, los puntos se movían describiendo con asombrosa exactitud lo explicado por el entrenador, algunos jugadores murmuraban entre si mientras observaban el desplazamiento de puntos hasta que después de algunos minutos la acción se detuvo.- Preguntas señores? –agrego D'Varennes sondeando con su mirada los rostros de cada integrante de la reunión, en el fondo el portero Belga Rufus Staelens fue sorprendido haciendo gestos de mímica representando su acostumbrado golpe de pecho que lo caracterizaba como supuesto "ser superior", al notar las miradas en el de todo el auditorio se sonrojo avergonzado mientras Víctor Stalensa, un joven de 17 años de características similares a Van Helsing, pelo largo trenzado, rubio y de ojos claros color botella hacia esfuerzos junto a otros compañeros por no reír. –esto ya lo hemos repasado varias veces por favor pregunten si tienen dudas. – termino diciendo el DT intentando también en su interior no estallar en carcajadas para no romper el ejemplo sobre sus pupilos, el ambiente que se respiraba en la reunión era muy formal, y era normal, ya que D'Varennes con sus muchachos era bastante abierto fuera de los entrenamientos y discusiones referentes al equipo, pero dentro de lo concerniente a la selección cambiaba su actitud radicalmente enfocándose con mucha seriedad en su trabajo.   
- señor… -levanto la mano San Giacomo pidiendo la palabra, el joven carrilero parecía algo preocupado y confuso. – si vamos a marcar zonalmente los primeros 25 minutos, no seria mejor dejar suelto a Oliver Atton en ese periodo de tiempo? Lo digo porque con una diamantina zonal es bastante difícil que ellos puedan armar jugadas a nivel raso debido a la congestión que habrá en nuestro campo, estaríamos desperdiciando cualquier tipo de salida por el eje de medios con Vincent debido a su marca sobre el capitán de Japón.  
D'Varennes se esperaba la pregunta y también una interpretación como esa, con una sonrisa en sus labios fijo su mirada con mas intensidad en el joven Italo-Flamenco y luego dio una rápida mirada a  Van Helsing y Van der Elder.  
- Bien Enzo, tu pregunta y observación tienen ya una definición que daré a conocer de inmediato, la respuesta a tu pregunta es no, no podemos soltar la marca del capitán Nipón mientras estemos jugando en diamantina zonal, te explico porque, Oliver Atton es un genio del soccer, si le dejamos actuar libremente sin una marca encima durante todo el encuentro podrá conseguir brechas en nuestra formación, su mayor peligrosidad reside en su capacidad para encontrar soluciones en donde no las hay, podría jurar que ese chico visualiza la 0cancha de una forma tal que en su cerebro pueden aparecer cientos de estrategias, en poco tiempo que pueden desarticular un juego, es muy similar al estilo de juego de Vincent y Christopher, son muy analíticos en el terreno, el capitán Japonés es a quien debemos neutralizar enfocando nuestro poder en el para aislarlo lo mas posible del resto de su plantel, con esto no estoy desestimando el resto de sus jugadores, de hecho esa selección posee grandes recursos, pero confío mas que cada uno de ustedes podrán evitar que los demás talentos del Japón hagan su juego si su capitán es anulado por uno de los nuestros, se que Vincent podrá hacer ese trabajo a la perfección y todos debemos confiar en el así como en Víctor, el resto dependerá de cada uno de ustedes, lo mas importante como ya lo dije es el capitán Atton, la mejor demostración de esto que digo esta en los archivos históricos de los encuentros que disputo Japón tanto preparativos como oficiales antes de vencer a España, también me tome la libertad de adquirir unos videos de sus participaciones en Brasil con el Sao Paulo los cuales vamos a ver dentro de unos momentos en un documental que nos preparo nuestro equipo técnico sobre los jugadores Japoneses y sus perfiles, se que ya la mayoría estudio muy bien estos perfiles y videos anteriormente, pero no esta de mas recordarles con este repaso que esos muchachos a los cuales nos enfrentaremos representan un juego de soccer muy depurado y peligroso para nuestras aspiraciones, por eso estoy seguro cuando les digo que si vencemos a Japón seremos los campeones del mundo en Paris. En cuanto a tu critica de que vamos a desperdiciar las salidas de nuestro eje de medios a través de Vincent, para eso tenemos a Oscar, A ti mismo Enzo y a Allistar, en eso se basa mi confianza, para mi no hay estrellas en nuestra selección, todos son iguales y confío en todos por igual. –San Giacomo sorprendido se acomodo en su asiento en silencio mientras los demás permanecían atentos. D'Varennes hizo una breve pausa para tomar un sorbo de agua de uno de los vasos que estaban sobre la mesa abandonándolo rápidamente esperando sereno por otra pregunta u opinión.  
Esta vez fue Christopher Van Helsing quien pidió la palabra cortésmente levantando su mano izquierda.  
- que pasara si los Japoneses abren primero el marcador? –pregunto en tono de voz neutra dirigiendo una mirada inexpresiva a su entrenador, su larga trenza dorada descansaba apaciblemente sobre su hombro derecho. La pregunta era innecesaria, pero Van Helsing queria dejar bien en claro los planes de su entrenador.  
- la estrategia se invertirá, en ese caso nos volcaremos en ofensiva total dejando vigente la marca de Atton en manos de Víctor (Stalensa), esta situación se mantendrá sin cambios hasta que consigamos la paridad en el marcador, esto por supuesto si la situación se da en el primer tiempo, en el caso de que no hayan anotaciones en el primer tiempo y ellos anoten primero en el segundo, la ofensiva será total hasta el final del partido, no quiero ir a los tiros penales con Benji Price en el arco y no es que no confíe en ti Rufus para mi eres el mejor– agrego señalando al portero Belga que sonreía orgulloso desde su lugar.  
Van Helsing por su parte envió una mirada de complicidad a Van Krebblens y Le Vans quienes captaron el mensaje de inmediato, Le Vans recordó las palabras de su capitán cuando le dijo a Allistar que un portero solo no seria invencible y que solo con el soporte  de un buen jugador podría llegar a serlo, también recordó que Van Helsing afirmo que ese soporte seria Atton, ahora comprendía sus palabras y se lleno de mas admiración por la capacidad analítica del capitán belga. "D'Varennes recibió mucha ayuda de esos dos" concluyó observando las expresiones de Van Helsing y Van der Elder.  
- y  si anotamos nosotros primero? – intervino Staelens – Seguiremos con la misma táctica?.  
- Si, así es. –respondió D' Varennes. –Nuestro esquema solo cambiara en el caso que ocurra lo que planteo Christopher –explico señalando al capitán belga con un ademán.  
- señor, que hay con sus marcadores? – pregunto Krauss. –lo mas probable es que sus marcas se fijen en Vincent y el capitán, ¿eso no será contraproducente teniendo en cuenta que Vincent será marcador de Atton los primeros 25 minutos de cada tiempo?.  
- ahí tenemos un punto mas a nuestro favor Oscar –respondió D'Varennes sonriendo – si analizas con mas detenimiento la situación, notaras que lo menos que pasa en estos momentos por la mente de mi buen amigo Kamo es que mi centrocampista creador se convertirá en un fiero marcador, imagina por un momento el desorden que esta acción causara en la estrategia japonesa. Al convertirse en marcador de Atton, Vincent no podrá ser marcado por el jugador que Kamo asigne para esa misión ya que no tendría sentido marcar a alguien que cumple también funciones de marca, ello sin duda hará que la estrategia de nuestro rival  cambie al menos en los 25 minutos que estaremos a la defensiva. Con Christopher es diferente, el no tiene otra función mas que la de atacar y anotar, se que la marca que elija Kamo para el será muy fuerte pero se que podrá librarse de ella en los momentos que sea necesario.  
- quien cree que funja como marcador del capitán Van Helsing, señor? – la pregunta se genero de labios de Víctor Stalensa, quien había interrumpido el intento de intervención de su compañero Rufus Staelens en el momento que este se disponía a hablar.  
- los posibles candidatos son: Ralph Sawada, quien es un excelente volante recuperador, pero lo que me da reservas sobre esta opción es su fortaleza física, no veo como podría detener a Vincent conociendo la intensidad de sus ataques, el otro en mi lista es Andy Jhonson,  tiene la fortaleza necesaria y la velocidad, pero tampoco estoy seguro sobre esto, sin embargo no es de importancia, sea el que sea no debemos confiarnos, debemos salir a ganar esta noche a como de lugar. No creo que Vincent y Christopher sean los únicos,  Kamo es alguien muy impredecible que puede salir con alguna maña que nos sorprenda a todos, para ello debemos permanecer alertas y ceñirnos a nuestro juego. – termino diciendo. Una mirada suspicaz suya se fijo en el vacío.  
-Mi marcador será Hyuga –exclamo Van Helsing sorprendiendo a todos. –estoy seguro. –finalizo la frase muy convencido. D'Varennes frunció el entrecejo molesto consigo mismo, era una posibilidad que no había estudiado.  
La reunión duro cerca de 40 minutos más, en el resto de la misma solo se ultimó detalles de menor importancia y los jóvenes jugadores se entretuvieron charlando amenamente entre ellos hasta que llego la hora del desayuno, habían estado ahí desde las 7 AM y ya el reloj estaba por dar las 9Am. Después de repasar los videos todos salieron con bastante ánimo cuando se dio la orden de "comedor", La última concentración táctica había finalizado para el seleccionado flamenco, ahora solo les restaba esperar.   
  
***  
  
Patty Sanae recorría lentamente el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras principales del Stafflens. Se sentía nerviosa y daba miradas a su alrededor esperando no encontrarse con la causa de sus temores, en el fondo se sentía desanimada y triste, y mientras recorría las blancas escaleras que la llevarían al piso donde estaba su cuarto, en su mente una imagen se proyecto haciendo detener su marcha haciéndole apoyar una de sus manos en una la lisa pared que ahora servia de soporte para no dejarla rodar por los escalones. De pronto sintió un frío recorrer su espina y empezó a transpirar con mucha intensidad, su cuerpo fue invadido por un leve temblor que la hizo caer sobre sus rodillas para finalmente ceder, todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y en su mente un profundo anhelo de gritar por ayuda luchaba por salir a traves de sus labios pero nada se oyó, lo ultimo que pudo sentir antes de sumirse en una desesperante oscuridad fue  su conciencia flotar sobre su cuerpo el cual yacía fláccidamente sobre el suelo alfombrado del solitario rincón.  
Patty sabia que el lugar en el que se encontraba era irreal, un gran valle se extendía frente a sus ojos abarcando en su inmensidad hasta donde se perdía su mirada, todo en el era silencio y soledad, el verdor de las hierbas estaba por doquier y el aire que se respiraba era agradable. El verde era predominante en el paisaje, ningún otro color se manifestaba con excepción del hermoso celeste del cielo. Era un lugar vacío y sin vida.  
Olía a Jazmín, el jazmín era el aroma preferido de su madre, extrañaba ese olor en ella, siempre la extrañaba no era nada nuevo para ella, pero ese aroma a jazmín evocaba en su interior algo mas que un simple recuerdo de su madre, evocaba un sentimiento de tristeza, un sentimiento de impotencia. Hasta pudo sentir el tiempo acelerarse.  
Ahora su cuerpo se puso liviano, el aroma a jazmín había desaparecido de pronto dando paso  a una nueva sensación que la confundió mas, estaba sin peso alguno y podía flotar entre las flores que estaban brotando en diferentes colores sobre lo que antes había sido simple hierba, eran flores maravillosas y podía verlas nacer, crecer y abrir sus pétalos a ella mientras avanzaba flotando por todo el lugar, recorrió el horizonte embelesada por el paisaje mientras unas azules montañas se erguían en la lejanía como grandes colosos  vigilantes y protectores del hermoso jardín que estaba floreciendo. Una leve sonrisa de admiración se pinto en sus labios y sus ojos aumentaron en brillo cuando todo a su alrededor se lleno de una gran cantidad de bellas mariposas que abrían sus alas al mundo para levantar vuelo sobre las flores, dotando de vida lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un maravilloso lugar. Al fondo muy cerca de la ladera de una de las montañas una cascada se abrió paso entre sus rocas llenando con su agua cristalina lo que poco a poco se estaba trasformando en un pequeño arroyuelo, a medida que la joven se acercaba este incrementaba su caudal. Atravesó lentamente el creciente riachuelo estirando su mano para tocar el vital liquido que lo llenaba hasta encontrarse del otro lado, curiosamente se adentro por la falda de la montaña en un espeso bosque de árboles muy frondosos que daban sombra al pequeño sendero que se iba formando a medida que avanzaba entre ellos. Aun flotaba, poco a poco iba ascendiendo por la montaña. Explorando con la mirada todo a su alrededor vio una pareja de aves canoras acicalándose tiernamente sobre un pequeño nido de un gigantesco pino, solo podía oír los sonidos provenientes de sus débiles cantos que se apagaban cada vez mas a medida que los dejaba atrás alejándose suavemente en el vaivén de su flote. Sin darse cuenta se encontró en la cima de la montaña, dejo de flotar posando sus pies en el calido césped que acariciaba sus pies, volvió su mirada hacia abajo y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba descalza y vestía de una forma diferente, llevaba en si un vestido muy viejo y raído el cual parecía ser el ropaje de un mendigo y sus pequeños pies lucían sucios como si hubiese caminado un largo trecho. No le dio importancia y decidió estudiar el lugar en donde estaba.  
La cima era un lugar solitario pero hermoso, desde allí tenia una inmensa panorámica del pequeño valle que minutos antes había visitado y visto nacer frente a sus ojos, noto que el arroyuelo que había sobrevolado estaba convertido en un grandioso río que recorría todo el panorama hasta perderse en el horizonte y que cientos de aves recorrían su trazado sobrevolando en bandadas a baja altura lanzándose en picada de vez en cuando para tomar un trago del vital liquido.  
Camino del otro lado de la montaña y allí también se veía un inmenso valle lleno de todas las maravillas naturales posibles, a diferencia del otro, en este podía divisar sin mucho esfuerzo la presencia de algunos ciervos jugueteando por la llanura inmersos en tiernos juegos, mientras unos estorninos en bandada levantaban vuelo en el horizonte presumiendo el brillo que reflejaba el sol en el plumaje de sus alas. "así que el sol estaba de este lado" pensó sonriente sintiendo una ráfaga de calida brisa mover su corto cabello y acariciar su rostro, lo que le trajo consigo una sensación de tranquilidad y de bienestar a su cuerpo.   
Tenia deseos de quedarse allí para siempre. En su mente este lugar era el sitio ideal para pasar el resto de su vida, era tan hermosa toda la naturaleza y paz que se engalanaba para ella que deseaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser quedarse allí tendida sintiendo el paisaje, las montañas, las aves, el aire y todo lo que ese pequeño paraíso le ofreciera, quería fundirse con todo en un sueño del que no quería despertar.  
Luego se recostó en el césped y cerró sus ojos concentrándose en aspirar el aire puro que se adentraba en sus pulmones intentando relajar su mente. De pronto sintió una leve presencia que se cernía sobre ella obligándole a abrir sus ojos, pudo notar que era observada fijamente por una pequeña que se inclinaba con inocente curiosidad, la personita acerco su rostro mas al de ella quedando a pocos centímetros de tocarse.  
Patty vio una sonrisa manifestarse en la pequeña.  Se sentó rápidamente enfrentándola,  la niña seguía sonriendo suavemente mirándola con ojos cafés muy brillantes debido al sol que daba por entero en su rostro. Patty se puso de pie bloqueando el brillo solar con su cuerpo y pudo examinar mejor a la niña que no dejaba de sonreír, su piel se erizo, el inmenso parecido que tenían en común era abrumador, el mismo color de cabello, las mismas facciones, los mismos ojos, era una pequeña versión de si misma de unos 4 o 5 años de edad.  
Patty Retrocedió un poco asustada sin dejar de observar esos dulces ojos. La pequeña vestía un harapo igual al que llevaba ella puesto y también estaba descalza, la niña se acerco lentamente hasta acortar al máximo la distancia entre ambas.  
Patty volvió su mirada hacia abajo obligada por el tamaño de su compañía y esta hizo lo mismo levantando su mirada sin dejar de fijarla a sus ojos, estuvieron así unos momentos observándose en silencio hasta que la ninfa soltó otra risita juguetona.   
- quien eres? –pregunto Patty nerviosa.  
- hola, me llamo Patty, y tu? –respondió con una voz calida, infantil, muy relajante. Sus ojos seguían brillando aunque con menos intensidad.   
-Yo… Yo…me llamo…también Patty –respondió la joven vacilante y con asombro.  
-Me da gusto conocerte Patty –exclamo entusiasmada ofreciendo su pequeña manito, ella la tomo lentamente sintiendo suavidad y calidez provenir de la misma. –Te sentí llegar hace un rato cuando Gran Mami se despertó.   
-Gran Mami? –pregunto confundida, la pequeña dejo salir nuevamente otra de sus encantadoras risitas.   
-Si, cuando tu llegaste Gran Mami se despertó, te estábamos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo –respondió.  
- Estoy muerta verdad? –un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar eso, la pequeña cambio su semblante adoptando uno mas serio.  
-No, no estas muerta Patty –dijo mostrando nuevamente su incansable sonrisa – Gran Mami y yo te esperábamos porque queríamos conocerte, es lindo que estés aquí, te parece linda Gran Mami? –le pregunto intrigada, Patty estudio los alrededores esperando encontrar a la persona que la niña mencionaba insistentemente pero no vio nada. – Gran Mami esta por todas partes Patty, ella despertó de su sueño en cuanto llegaste, ella se puso muy feliz de poder acogerte entre sus brazos por primera vez, mira a tu alrededor y dime, no sentiste a Gran Mami?. –Patty sintió de pronto como sus ojos se cerraban y un pequeño calor invadía su cuerpo desde la planta de sus pies subiendo por sus piernas y torso envolviéndola en una sensación de protección y felicidad que jamás había experimentado, de pronto la sensación desapareció -Esa era Gran Mami ¿sentiste su calor?.  
-S…S…Si –respondió recuperando su aliento. –entonces todo esto…  
-Si, Gran Mami es el todo. Quieres conocer a mi amigo de juegos Patty? Tal vez podamos jugar un rato con el, lo quieres conocer!? Dime que si! –exclamo la niña entusiasmada tomando de la mano a la joven mientras daba pequeños brinquitos frente a ella.  
-Tu amigo de juegos? –Pregunto intrigada, la pequeña se ruborizo levemente  - Pensé que estabas sola con Gran Mami.   
-No, aquí estamos Gran Mami, Oliver y yo sabes –respondió divertida halando su mano con insistencia para que la siguiese, Patty se helo cuando oyó mencionar ese nombre, sin decir nada siguió a la niña en otro extraño paseo flotando esta vez sobre los árboles para encontrarse en poco tiempo en la llanura que había visto desde la cima, no pudo darse cuenta en que momento llegaron hasta ahí tan rápidamente, al aterrizar volvió su mirada hacia la cima en donde había estado y se admiro de la distancia que se habían recorrido, parecía tan lejana que dudo por un momento que hubiese estado realmente allí unos instantes atrás  
-Patty Vayamos a aquel árbol – le señalo la niña mostrándole un hermoso ciprés que extendía sus ramas ofreciendo sombra a una gran porción de terreno, Patty siguió nuevamente a la pequeña y ambas se encontraron con un niño de unos 11 años vestido con uniforme deportivo que yacía dormitando en el nacimiento de un tronco, la niña soltó su mano y la joven se acerco lentamente hasta detallar su rostro durmiente, era el mismo rostro que había visto varios años atrás por primera vez camino a su escuela. Era el pequeño Oliver que osó desafiar a Benji Price para ganar el derecho de practicar en aquel terreno de Soccer, el mismo niño del cual se enamoro. Con mucho nerviosismo volvió su mirada a la pequeña que estaba detrás suyo y se encontró que había crecido de pronto y aparentaba ahora unos 11 años de edad. La niña paso por su lado y se arrodillo frente al pequeño Oliver acariciando su cabello tiernamente sin que este ultimo se despertara, a su mente vinieron recuerdos presentes al observar la escena, nuevamente envió otra sonrisa a Patty que esta devolvió a la niña con mucha sinceridad. Dentro de ella sentía como el vacío que siempre la atormentaba se iba llenando de emociones indescriptibles. La pequeña acerco su rostro al del niño y poso sus labios con gran felicidad en los de el creando un beso lleno de ternura que encogió el corazón de la joven quien veía como a medida que el beso se prolongaba los dos niños crecían ante sus ojos convirtiéndose en jóvenes adolescentes para finalmente ser la replica perfecta de ambos en la actualidad.  
Cuando el beso fue roto el joven abrió sus ojos y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de su pareja limpiando de ella una pequeña lágrima que se había asomado. Luego se pusieron de pie y tomados de la mano se acercaron a la joven que había presenciado todo tácitamente -Es hora de que enfrentes el reto de tu vida–dijo su Replica sonriendo mientras enviaba una mirada a su compañero que la devolvía con ternura.   
- y quienes son ustedes? Tu eres como yo… y tu…. Eres como…  
- donde crees que estas ahora Patty? –le pregunto su otro yo nuevamente dibujando una sonrisa.  
-No lo se, en alguna especie de sueño, esto no puede ser real, todo aquí es demasiado extraño –respondió vacilante.  
-dime Patty, eres fuerte? –pregunto esta vez la otra entidad, la de Oliver, la joven nerviosa se sobresalto un poco, no esperaba que fuese tan real. Además esa imagen que tenia frente a si del verdadero Oliver era la causa de todo su nerviosismo e incomodidad, deseo fervientemente que no estuviese ahí.   
- Yo… yo pienso que si… -contestó mientras el Ente que representaba al capitán Nipón desaparecía repentinamente ante su mirada –q…q…q…que paso con el…?? –pregunto asombrada y confundida a su otro yo, esta ultima parecía divertida con la expresión de terror que se leía en el rostro de la joven.  
- No lo deseaste? Tú deseaste que desapareciese Patty. –le contesto amablemente.  
- y..yo…pero…yo solo lo pensé… no fue mi intención…  
- Lo se, pero no te sientas mal, mi amigo solo se marcho para no incomodarte mas, el esta por ahí en algún lugar. – le dijo señalando con su mano el verde campo que se extendía alrededor de ellas -Ahora dime Patty, porque estas tan insegura de lo que debes hacer en tu vida? A que le temes?.  
-Insegura? En la vida?, Yo…N.. No lo se –respondió bajando la mirada, una mariposa se poso sutilmente sobre su mano izquierda, Patty la miro y con una sonrisa hizo que levantara vuelo nuevamente, su analogía parecía observarla muy intrigada.  
-No sabes? Te reprimes interiormente y no sabes porque? –la voz de su otro yo pareció de momento subir de tono en una especie de reproche y sarcasmo. La joven se limito simplemente a asentir con la cabeza.   
-Bien…es decir… creo que le temo a la vida, a lo incierto, tengo tantos deseos en mí que temo que si no se cumplen no tendré el suficiente valor ni la entereza para afrontarlo, me siento muy débil emocionalmente y por eso cada momento importante de mi vida me llena de miedo.…  
-Pero para eso es la vida, para vivir las buenas y malas experiencias, para ser amado o rechazado, para ser exitoso o fracasado, la vida siempre ha sido algo dual y un gran dilema que deben enfrentar todos los humanos, si te reprimes no vas a poder sacar lo mejor de la vida porque al reprimir las cosas negativas también lo haces con las positivas y tu mundo se vuelve un lugar vacío y triste dentro de ti, la dualidad de las cosas siempre permite obtener algo positivo de lo negativo y viceversa porque nada es perfecto y nada tiene un patrón, debes enfrentar tus temores y expresar con mas libertad lo que sientes, luchar por aquello con lo que sueñas, si no lo haces como esperas que se hagan realidad?, acaso crees que los sueños y los éxitos en tu vida vendrán a ti sin que luches por ellos escudándote en el silencio, en el temor, en la tristeza?.  
-Si, lo se… pero…porque me dices todo esto? Quien eres? –pregunto nerviosa y molesta.  
-No te enojes, tu ya debes tener una idea muy cercana de quien soy, o no?. –le dijo la entidad serenamente. Patty la observaba suspicazmente tratando de ordenar en su mente lo que estaba pasando.  
-Aun no me contestas, y si no lo haces yo tampoco seguiré respondiendo a lo que preguntes.  
-Una joven muy inteligente, eso es bueno. Te diré quien soy. O mejor aun que soy. –respondió el ente mientras se sentaba en el césped adoptando una posición de loto, con una seña de su mano invito a la joven a acompañarle. Patty se sentó sin replicar.  
-Tu tienes algo que ver con mi interior verdad?, es decir yo recuerdo haberme sentido mal en el hotel y de repente aparecí aquí, eso solo se puede explicar de dos formas, o me morí y estoy en alguna especie de paraíso, o estoy en un sueño mientras en la vida real debo estar en algún hospital en estado comatoso.   
-Veo que eres bastante perceptiva… –le respondió su otro yo haciendo una pausa y de nuevo sonriendo, a Patty ya le estaban empezando a molestar tantas sonrisas, de pronto como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento la sonrisa en los labios de su imagen se esfumo dando paso a una expresión mas seria, la joven nerviosa jugaba con sus manos intentando comprender lo que sucedía – …pero te equivocas en algunas cosas, no estas muerta, ni estas en estado comatoso, y en lo que llamas vida real solo estas en un estado inconsciente, y como eres tan inteligente ya habrás deducido que si estas inconsciente entonces te encuentras dentro de la zona inconsciente de tu mente. Dentro de esta zona inconsciente existe un lugar llamado Ego  
-esto es mi Ego? –pregunto en un tono de incredulidad, examino nuevamente con su mirada su alrededor y frunció el ceño a su acompañante. –pero cuando llegue a este lugar la mayor parte de las cosas que veo aquí no existían, no entiendo. Eso quiere decir que no tenía ego?   
-Tu ego es tu yo como ser individual, en el conviven todas tus emociones, desde las negativas hasta las positivas, tu ego es el punto de equilibrio entre tu alma y tu mente.  
-no te entiendo nada –exclamo la joven confundida   
-Lo haré más fácil, ¿no sentías un vacío en tu interior antes de venir acá?, ¿no habías sentido que tu vida ya no tenía objetivo alguno? ¿No te sentías sola y frustrada?  
-Si…bueno en parte.   
-Tu ego estaba sufriendo los embates de tu falta de determinación y carácter, Yo soy una parte de tu ego que surgió de la necesidad que tenias de un cambio en tu interior, a pesar de que sentías que todo a tu alrededor se puso en tu contra y se estaba derrumbando, una pequeña necesidad dentro de ti me despertó para hacerte comprender algunas cosas.   
-entonces Gran Mami….  
-SI, gran Mami es tu Yo Patty Sanae, y yo soy un reflejo de ti. Algo que conoces como esperanza, eres afortunada de que yo haya surgido dentro de lo que quedaba de gran Mami, tú la estabas destruyendo con tu comportamiento ante los problemas de tu vida y tu negativismo, también con tu indecisión. Muchas personas que experimentan esos vacíos emocionales no son capaces de recuperarse y se convierten en seres desgraciados, pero tú tienes una oportunidad para cambiar eso.  
-cambiarlo? Pero como?... Yo, no se…  
-aun te quedan muchos retos difíciles que enfrentar, muchos problemas que resolver, eso solo tu podrás hacerlo, mi misión era que conocieses lo que ocurre en tu interior y como se ve afectado tu ego con tu forma de enfrentar las situaciones en tu vida, debes dejar de ser la joven apática y resignada que espera que la vida le sonría escudándose en el silencio y la timidez, desde ya te digo, enfrentaras situaciones muy difíciles que ameritan una gran fortaleza emocional de tu parte, si cambias de mentalidad y te enfrentas a la vida con mas determinación y valor, este jardín tan hermoso que ves aquí jamás desaparecerá de nuevo, y yo siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites. Además aun espero oír un te amo de mi amigo Oliver algún día.  
-quieres decir… que el…  
-el es un espejismo que solo se refleja esporádicamente, es algo inconcreto dentro de tu mente y tu corazón, cuando lo concretes podré oír de el un te amo y estará conmigo por siempre, también puede darse el caso de que sea otra persona la que ocupe su lugar, de cualquier forma esa será la señal de que no te he fallado.  
-Esperanza…  
-si, eso soy –respondió el ente – Ahora debes reflexionar sobre todo lo que experimentaste aquí y decidir que hacer con tu vida. Recuerda, busca siempre el equilibrio entre lo positivo y lo negativo, no te dejes envolver por ninguno de los dos en forma absoluta. Ahora regresa a lo que llamas tu realidad y decide lo que vas a hacer.  
-Yo…aun no entiendo del todo…   
-no te preocupes, a medida que sucedan las cosas lo comprenderás todo, solo lucha por lo que quieres, y date la oportunidad de conocer otras personas, nunca esperes nada de la vida sin ofrecer nada a cambio.   
Patty notó como la calurosa sonrisa de su imagen empezó a desvanecerse lentamente frente a ella acompañada de todo el entorno que antes que la rodeaba. Momentos después se encontraba sumida de nuevo en la fría oscuridad.  
  
***II. Triangulo ***  
  
Un leve destello de luz inundo su oscuridad cuando sus parpados se empezaron a abrir al oír una voz muy extraña haciendo eco en su cabeza, cuando las imágenes frente a su campo de visión se hicieron mas claras pudo reconocer el rostro de una persona que se inclinaba sobre ella mirándola con curiosidad y preocupación, estaba de rodillas a su lado, su cabello rubio bastante corto contrastaba perfectamente con sus facciones, y la preocupación era notable en la expresión que su rostro adoptaba, era una mirada tan conmovedora que desvió la suya para no enfrentar mas aquellos ojos tan extraños pero a la vez tan relajantes. De pronto se sintió inquieta y turbada, trato de comprender en donde se encontraba y si aun seguía inmersa en aquel extraño sueño, sin embargo unas voces y un ruido de una puerta que se abría y cerraba al mismo tiempo le confirmaron que no era mas un deja vu.  
También pudo darse cuenta que estaba  en la habitación de un extraño.  
-Como sigue la chica Vincent? –Patty oyó una voz. El joven que estaba a su lado se puso de pie enfrentando al recién llegado. Decidió fingir que dormía una vez más para palpar las intenciones de ambos.   
-Bien, según el Dr. Stroess, solo fue una crisis hipertensiva causada por el stress, la encontré justo cuando iba pasando cerca de las escaleras, creo que es asiática, tal vez Japonesa.  
-si, ya veo –respondió Michel Le Vans dándole un vistazo a la joven que yacía en la cama de su compañero. Patty se estremeció un poco al oír lo que el joven le había comentado a su amigo, si ya la había visto un medico entonces lo mas seguro era que llevase inconsciente mucho tiempo, se pregunto si sus amigas estarían extrañando su ausencia.   
-Y que vas a hacer Vincent? –Pregunto intrigado Le Vans –es decir, ya le avisaste a alguien?.  
-No, la verdad solo tuve el tiempo necesario para cargarla hasta la habitación y llamar al Dr. Stroess para que la atendiera, imagino que debe estar aquí en el hotel con sus padres, cuando la vi en esas escaleras tan pálida creí que era mas conveniente pedir ayuda en la recepción pero después pensé que lo mejor era traerla hasta aquí primero y no dejarla allí tirada.  
-hiciste bien, por lo menos no es nada grave… oye es bonita no? –Agrego Le Vans, Van der Elder observo la joven con mas detenimiento.  
Patty se sentía algo nerviosa, estaba sola con dos hombres en una habitación del hotel no sabia que hacer y estaba empezando a sentir que su cuerpo transpiraba, aun no quería que notaran que estaba consiente, a la primera oportunidad saldría de allí lo mas rápido posible.   
-Si, es bonita, pero ese no es el caso, solo espero que despierte pronto para preguntarle donde están sus padres y solucionar este problema, no quiero meterme en asuntos ajenos a mi persona. –respondió tajante el subcapitan belga, Su compañero esbozo una sonrisa divertido por el comentario tan defensivo.   
-"entonces no están pensando en cosas raras conmigo, el chico que llego parece algo pervertido pero en cambio el otro se oye muy confiable, de cualquier forma a la primera oportunidad me largo de aquí" –pensó la joven entreabriendo sus ojos disimuladamente para darle una mirada a sus anfitriones, Patty se alarmo un poco al notar la vestimenta que llevaban, un traje deportivo negro y rojo con lo que parecía ser un escudo heráldico en la espalda de las chaquetas, arriba se leía claramente la palabra: "Belgium" en letras bastante visibles, entonces llego a la conclusión de que los jóvenes pertenecían al seleccionado con el que se enfrentarían sus amigos.   
-parece que ya esta despertando –señalo Le Vans al sorprender a la joven con los ojos a medio abrir, su compañero giro su mirada y se acerco nuevamente a ella.   
-te sientes mejor? –pregunto poniendo la mano sobre su frente para palpar su temperatura. Patty se ruborizo súbitamente al sentir su toque. –estas mas calida, hace rato estabas helada. –le explico retirando su mano, ella abrió sus parpados completamente para fijar su mirada en los ojos del joven que le hablaba. Eran tan azules y profundos que la hipnotizaron, pestaño rápidamente y bajo la mirada esperando que el dejase de mirarla tan intensamente.   
-S..si ya estoy mejor…gracias –respondió nerviosa –donde estoy? Tu quien eres?   
-Mi nombre es Vincent Van der Elder, este que ves a mi lado es Michel le Vans, somos compañeros de selección, jugamos al Soccer para nuestro país y estas en mi habitación aquí en el Hotel Stafflens. –explico el joven tratando de ser lo mas explicito posible para evitar que ella se pusiese mas nerviosa de lo que se veía, comprendía muy bien su miedo ya que no era común despertar de pronto en compañía de dos perfectos desconocidos. A Patty el tono de voz del joven la tranquilizó, se oía tan amable y sincero que dejo de sentir el temor y la desconfianza que la invadieron al despertar.  
-Mi nombre es Sanae, gracias por ayudarme y me da gusto conocerlos –respondió más serena   
-es un placer, Michel Le Vans a sus ordenes señorita –Se presento le Vans cortésmente con una leve reverencia –…bien los dejo solos, debo ir al comedor, hace rato que tengo ganas de dar un bocado –agrego mientras se despedía de su amigo con un ademán –Que este bien señorita Sanae, y tu Vincent recuerda que debemos partir para el estadio a las 2 de la tarde.  
-si, oye Le Vans, si ves al capitán pidele que se encuentre conmigo al mediodía en la plazoleta del hotel. Tengo algo importante que mencionarle.  
-esta bien yo le diré –le respondió su compañero mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, Vincent enfoco su mirada nuevamente en la joven que lo estudiaba intrigada.  
-Selección? Entonces tu eres jugador del equipo Belga verdad?  
-Si así es?, tu eres asiática , ¿de que parte eres? Del Japón? –pregunto el belga con interés.  
-así es –respondió ella suspicazmente, Van der Elder le sonrió divertido.  
-No pienses mal, no he tocado tu bolsa –se defendió señalando la bolsa (cartera, bolso, etc.) que llevaba Patty cuando la encontró en las escaleras. –es solo que como nuestro encuentro va ser contra el Japón me imagine que estabas aquí para apoyar la sección de tu país, ya sabes fanática y esas cosas.  
-En ningún momento pensé que habías tocado mi bolsa no te preocupes, bien pues eres muy perspicaz, así es soy Japonesa, vengo con tres amigas a dar apoyo a la selección de mi país, somos amigas de algunos jugadores –explico sonriendo.  
-pues que afortunados son, si a mi me apoyara una chica tan bonita como tu de seguro seria invencible en la cancha –Patty frunció el cejo ofendida por el comentario, el joven se ruborizo al notar la reacción de ella. –Lo siento, no quería decirlo de esa forma, no fue mi intención ofenderte…  –Patty se sintió avergonzada por haber expresado su enojo tan visiblemente, después de todo solo había sido un comentario halagador y su enojo no iba dirigido a el sino a otra persona a la que le hizo recordar, era tan irónico pensar que Oliver nunca se había fijado en su apoyo que le daba un poco de rabia.  
-No!. Perdóname a mi!, no fue tu comentario lo que me molesto, es solo que recordé algo que no viene al caso lo siento.   
-no hay problema, de cualquier forma aun mantengo mi afirmación de que eres bonita –dijo esbozando una nueva sonrisa, Patty sintió sus mejilla acalorarse incontrolablemente, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era bonita así tan naturalmente. Al menos no recordaba una vez anterior.  
-g…gracias…  
-Solo soy sincero y doy crédito al que lo merece, pero veo que te incomode nuevamente ya que te has enrojecido que pareces tomate. –Van der Elder empezó a reír divertido por la expresión que puso Patty al oír sus palabras, la joven se contrajo de espanto y vergüenza, sin embargo también empezó a reír acompañando la reacción del amable joven que estaba a su lado.  
-Entonces debes conocer a Oliver Atton verdad? –la interrogante sorprendió un poco al jugador Belga.  
-Al capitán Atton? Si, aunque solo cruzamos algunas palabras el día que lo lleve a buscar a su amigo, por cierto eres la segunda persona Japonesa a la que ayudo, una más y tendré que hacer carrera como superhéroe. –Patty no entendió el comentario, Van der Elder noto la expresión confundida de la joven y empezó a reír nuevamente.  
-no entendí la broma disculpa, pero a que amigo te refieres?   
-son cosas mías no te preocupes, por cierto eres familiar del capitán Atton o algo similar?. –pregunto el joven adoptando una expresión mas seria. Patty se sonrojo nuevamente y desvió su mirada.   
-bueno, digamos que somos muy buenos amigos, desde que estaba en la primaria lo conozco y es una persona muy especial para mi.   
-Entiendo  
-ahora dime, exactamente a que amigo de Oliver te referías.  
-Oh! a Steve Hyuga su compañero de selección. –le respondió el joven mostrándose desinteresado por el tema.  
-Steve? Porque Steve? Acaso estaba perdido¿ o algo así?  
-No para nada, digamos que…  
  
***  
Algunos de los jugadores Belgas ya degustaban sanamente su desayuno integral en el restaurant del Stafflens cuando la selección Japonesa por primera vez en lo que iba de semana coincidió en la hora de desayuno con ellos, en los días que llevaban ambos combinados hospedados en las lujosas instalaciones no se habían topado en las horas de las comidas, principalmente por disposición de los técnicos que querían evitar cualquier tipo de roce antes del partido, sin embargo como el mismo se desarrollaría en pocas horas, los delegados de ambas selecciones no se opusieron en compartir la hora del desayuno para evitar retrasos en la llegada de los equipos al estadio, hora que estaba pactada para las 2 de la tarde.  
Los administradores del hotel hicieron un gran esfuerzo para adaptar el comedor para los casi 40 jugadores que estaban en ese momento en el lugar, dispusieron dos grandes mesones con capacidad para mas de 20 personas utilizados en los grandes banquetes que se daban en los días festivos o en galas importantes, ambos mesones estaban separados unos metros el uno del otro quedando así a una distancia conveniente una selección de la otra.  
En el mesón Belga casi la totalidad de los jugadores con excepción de Vincent Van der Elder charlaba amenamente hasta el momento que notaron la entrada de sus antagonistas asiáticos al lugar, también faltaba su entrenador y Dt Alfred D'Varennes quien aun permanecía en la sala de conferencia ultimando preparativos con sus asistentes, un silencio avasallante se adueño del ambiente y las miradas se cruzaban entre los elementos de uno y otro bando, algunas curiosas, otras desafiantes.  
Los japoneses tomaron asiento en silencio y se dispusieron a esperar la orden de su líder para empezar a comer, esa responsabilidad recaía en Ralph Sawada 6to en el eslabón de mando de los jugadores después de Oliver, Andy, Benji, Tom y Armand quienes no se encontraban allí tampoco estaban los directivos,  mientras se hacían presentes en el lugar el director técnico de la selección o en su defecto su capitán Oliver Atton, decidió dar la orden a sus compañeros para empezar a comer debido a lo ansiosos que se estaban poniendo así que no vio problema alguno en autorizar el inicio del desayuno. Del lado Belga las miradas se hacían frecuentes pero disimuladas, los japoneses no prestaron atención y empezaron a dar cuenta del desayuno con mucha avidez, por ordenes de Kamo el mismo solo consistía de cereal integral con Yogurt, panecillos secos rellenos con crema de leche, zumo de naranja, y por ultimo un vaso de agua acompañado de una píldora roja al lado que  terminaba de rematar el menú, del lado Flamenco la comida era muy parecida, la única diferencia era que en reemplazo del cereal el Yogurt era acompañado con pastas dulces de avena, panecillos secos con crema y zumo de naranja, también el apetito de sus integrantes era voraz.  
Bruce Harper quien hacia su entrada al lugar con cara de pocos amigos tomo asiento en el lugar reservado para Kamo al fondo de la mesa, quedando así a su lado vacíos los puestos de Oliver y Benji por la derecha y de Andy y Armand por la izquierda, nadie protesto la insolencia y el defensa muy campante se quedo mirando la comida con desprecio. Noto que les habían dado cubiertos occidentales para comer y se molesto mucho con el detalle, sin ánimos de engullir nada y aburrido por el silencio punzo con el tenedor el panecillo relleno con crema y comenzó a balancearlo en el aire en movimientos similares a los de una catapulta al ser accionada.  
-Oye bruce, deja de jugar con la comida y muestra algo de respeto en la mesa! –le reprendió Richard Textex con cara de pocos amigos, era bien sabido que el joven portero Nipón prestaba mucho detalle a la etiqueta en la mesa. Los demás comían restándole importancia al reclamo.  
-No tengo hambre, además no estoy haciéndole daño a nadie con esto o si? –respondió bruce fastidiado aumentando la velocidad del balanceo. Richard se volvió a su desayuno con un gesto de resignación y se concentro nuevamente en la comida.  
-oigan muchachos saben? No me gusta como nos miran esos Belgas, es como si nos estuviesen regalando la comida.   
-Ya come Harper y deja de hablar en la mesa –le reprimenda vino esta vez de Víctor Hiroshi quien estaba sentado frente al defensa nipón al final de la mesa, detrás de el en la otra mesa  a pocos metros de ahí el gigante de Bélgica Allistar van Krebblens  comía espantosamente ante el asombro de sus compañeros.  
- ah! Gran Bob! Te vas a atorar jaja, -exclamo Rufus Staelens a su compañero quien le miro con desprecio.  
-ya,,callhte presumido de … -mascullo entre el bocado. Al fondo,  el capitán Van Helsing batía la cuchara en su yogurt muy pensativo apoyando su barbilla en la otra mano,  su mirada era perdida y melancólica.   
-Oye tu! No te robes mi panecillo Le Vans! –reclamo furioso Víctor Stalensa al ver que su calvo amigo le arrebataba del plato la preciada posesión.  
- recuerda que hicimos un trato, así que esta es mi recompensa –replico Le Vans serenamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente llenos de picardía.  
-eres un tramposo Michel, la apuesta era que Rufus saldría con una de sus bufonadas.  
-y que crees que fue lo hizo al molestar a Ally.  
-mhpp!! –murmuro molesto el delantero belga.  
Del lado japonés todo seguía en silencio a excepción de Bruce Harper quien seguía con su extraño juego con el tenedor y el panecillo, este último estaba derramando la crema por los lados a consecuencia del vaivén del que era objeto.   
-que diablos pasara con los demás que no vienen a comer? –pregunto inquieto.  
-cállate bru… -ante de terminar su frase la boca de Ralph Sawada se dejo caer asombrado por lo que estaba por suceder, el panecillo que se bamboleaba en el tenedor de Bruce estaba por soltarse y este ni siquiera se estaba fijando en el.  
–Bruce el panecillo!!! –alcanzo a gritar poniendo a todos en alerta.   
con una expresión de terror en su rostro el defensa Japonés vio como su panecillo salía despedido por el aire atravesando la mesa con dirección al lugar donde Víctor Hiroshi esperaba desvalido el proyectil que se acercaba irremediablemente.  
-"maldición noooo!! A Hiroshi nO!!!!!!!" -rogó bruce mentalmente con todas sus fuerzas alarmado por lo que estaba por pasar, sus compañeros observaban el viaje del panecillo como en cámara lenta y con las quijadas caídas de incertidumbre.  
-" OH por dios! Lo va a matar!", "es mejor que empiece a correr", " es todo, el titular será Víctor Denver",- eran los comentarios que pasaban por la mente de cada integrante al esperar por el impacto, milagrosamente el gigante japonés agacho su cabeza casi estrellándola con la mesa y el trozo de pan paso sobre el dejando una estela de crema a su paso, todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados, todos menos Bruce que permanecía tenso en su lugar con el tenedor colgando en su mano, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y miedo total y se posaban mas allá de la mesa.  
- QUE DEMONIOS!!!!! –se oyó un fuerte grito proveniente de la mesa de los belgas, Rufus Staelens sintió que se desmayaba de risa al ver como un montón de crema de leche se escurría por la cabeza de Allistar Van Krebblens quien se dio vuelta enojado dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa nipona. –Malditos Japoneses!!!! Quien de ustedes se atreve a joder así conmigo!!!!!. – Bruce trato de escurrirse por debajo de la mesa pero detuvo su acción cuando todas las miradas hicieron blanco en el tenedor de su mano que escurría crema lentamente delatando su culpabilidad. Sus compañeros llevaban sus miradas del jugador Belga a su compañero y viceversa muy nerviosos.   
- Oye amigo, f…fu…fue un accidente…. Veras…. –trato de disculparse el autor del embrollo, pero la mirada de su victima le estaba calcinando la voz que se fue apagando con cada palabra convirtiéndose en un leve chillido.  
–l…l….lo…ju…juro…yo…  
-Accidente mis pelotas!!!!! Lo hiciste a propósito cara de mono!!!!! –grito exasperado Van Krebblens secando su rostro con una servilleta, Staelens casi se cayo de la silla convulsionando de risa.  
-jajajajA!!! Buena esa Ally!!! Cara de mono!!!! Jajaja!!!! Parece mono!!! Ay dios!!!!  
-cállate imbecil!!! A ti quien te dio vela en este entierro!! –grito el gigante desesperado. –me la vas a pagar maldito enano japonés!!! Toma esto!!! –grito salvajemente tomando su plato de yogurt aventándolo fuertemente en dirección a su atacante, pero Allistar Van Kreblens no era muy conocido por ser un gran lanzador y su misil de leche agria fue  a dar directamente al rostro de Steve Hyuga el tigre del Japón, la mezcla se resbalo asquerosamente por toda la extensión de su cara y unos ojos que despedían un brillo infernal se hicieron notar entre el engrudo. Ralph y Richard se llevaron las manos a la cabeza con resignación y Paul dejo caer de su boca un bocado de pan masticado,  haciendo que Víctor Denver y Guillermo Hallala casi vomitasen del asco.  
-tu… tu…. –la voz de Steve era suave pero diabólica –tu….tu…como te atreves…. –su mirada se poso en el gigante belga que juro jamás haber visto unos ojos así. Los demás permanecían impávidos. –maldito…..maldito…. maldito belga…..MALDITO BELGA!!!!!!! –exploto el tigre tomando su taza de cereal con yogurt lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas contra su objetivo, sin embargo el jugador nipón tampoco era muy reconocido por sus dotes de lanzador y el plato fue a dar directo en la cara de Staelens que reía a placer, el impacto provoco que este ultimo cayese de espaldas dándose un tremendo piñatazo contra el suelo, su risa de pronto había cesado.  
-jóvenes calma!! Calma!!! Sentémonos a discutir como … -un nuevo plato de yogurt dio contra Ralph Sawada que buscaba detener el conflicto, enojadamente tomo el suyo entre sus manos y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerza contra sus  agresores, en pocos momentos una increíble batalla de alimentos dio comienzo en el lujoso restaurant ante la mirada atónita de mesoneros y del personal, algunos de ellos trataron de intervenir pero se llevaron sus tortazos. Solo el capitán Van Helsing y Michel Le Vans permanecían ilesos del espectáculo, el resto de sus camaradas estaban hechos un asco llenos de crema, yogurt, zumo de naranja y agua, las balas iban y venían sin cesar de lado y lado y las hermosas paredes del otrora restaurante mas lujoso de Bruselas estaban cubiertas de masas de engrudos y alimentos irreconocibles por los impactos, un gran estruendo se escucho cuando la cabeza de Bruce Harper dio de lleno contra la vianda que momentos antes contenía el zumo de naranja de la selección belga causándole un desmayo, el gerente del hotel se desmayo también al ver todo el desastre que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos y estaba siendo atendido diligentemente por sus subordinados en el suelo.  
Escudándose entre la mesa, Eddie, Paul y Rigo hacían alarde de su puntería escogiendo blancos entre los belgas retándose unos a otros por ver quien acertaba y quien no, todo esto hasta que del cielo les cayo una vianda mucho mas grande que la que le dio a Harper, dándoles un remojón de perlas que los dejo fríos y muy desanimados.  
Un Rufus Staelens ya recuperado, se paro sobre la mesa y con su puño derecho se daba golpes en el pecho sacando la lengua en señal de burla a sus antagonistas que luchaban por conectarle una de sus balas. Después de infructuosos intentos y de mofarse de sus rivales un platazo proveniente de su espalda,  lanzado por sus mismos compañeros lo bajo de la mesa dejándolo semiinconsciente por el testarazo que se dio contra una de las sillas al caer de su pedestal. Los demás comensales al ver semejante espectáculo de barbarie salieron despavoridos del restaurante en menos de lo que canta un gallo.  
Steve había notado que el capitán belga seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos descansando su cabeza en su barbilla observando fijamente todo el espectáculo como si nada ocurriese a su alrededor, el tigre no quiso despreciar la oportunidad y apunto su ultima carga contra su tácito rival, el impacto que causo el objeto en el capitán de los belgas fue abrumador, en el rostro del joven se desparramo lo que parecía ser una mezcla de lácteos con hojuelas y otras porquerías agregadas, todos los belgas se congelaron aterrorizados con el hecho y el lugar se lleno de un silencio sepulcral, para asombro de todos los que intervenían en la lucha el capitán belga tomo su servilleta y limpiándose lentamente se puso de pie.  
-Ya basta!!!! –grito con voz de mando –ustedes siéntense y permanezcan en silencio!!!! –ordenó a sus compañeros que obedecieron de inmediato sin chistar.   
Los japoneses también se habían detenido y miraban expectantes y curiosos al joven capitán flamenco.   
–que decepción!, acaso no les da vergüenza su comportamiento!, el hecho de que se den situaciones lamentables no quiere decir que debamos unirnos a ellas –señalo enojado –tu Van Krebbelns! El joven trato de disculparse, porque no le diste la oportunidad?! –exclamó enfocando su fría mirada al volante belga que secaba su rostro preocupado.  
-c…c…capitán…yo….  
-Yo que?!! Acaso no sabes que debemos tener modales en una mesa! Mira el desastre que hemos causado, y lo hicieron pasando por encima de mi autoridad! Irrespetaron a nuestros anfitriones en este hotel y dieron un espectáculo lamentable! Que vergüenza y se hacen llamar jugadores de selección!!??  
-c..ca..  
- Tu Staelens!!, deja ya de burlarte de tus compañeros y concéntrate en tu trabajo como seleccionado, aquí no quiero Payasos!! –subrayo tajante, el portero belga bajo su mirada avergonzado.   
Del otro lado un leve rubor se pinto en las mejillas de todos los jugadores japoneses al escuchar las duras palabras que el capitán belga estaba disparando contra sus jugadores, Steve era el más  
Avergonzado de todos.  
–ahora todos ustedes, van a pedir disculpas al  personal del restaurante y se van a ofrecer para limpiar este desastre, no quiero ver un solo residuo de comida en el lugar.  
-p..pero…capitán y ellos? –pregunto Van Krebblens señalando a los jugadores japoneses, su voz asemejaba la de un perro apaleado.   
Varios de los presentes, entre ellos el administrador del restaurant se admiraron al darse cuenta del liderazgo que se estaba ejerciendo por parte del joven de cabello trenzado con mirada de hielo, el respeto que inspiraba a sus compañeros era tal que hasta el mas grande de ellos parecía un simple lacayo temeroso de la furia de su señor.   
-Ellos no me interesan, yo estoy al mando de Bélgica, y si Bélgica comete errores, Bélgica los enmienda no importa quien tenga la culpa, yo respondo por los actos de la selección bajo mi mando y no quiero que me discutas mas, he tenido suficiente por hoy con toda esta ridiculez, después me reuniré con ustedes en el estadio. –terminando de decir la ultima frase se encamino hacia la puerta del lugar no sin antes detenerse frente a los empleados del restaurant que atónitos observaron al capitán belga disculparse formalmente con todos ellos y con el administrador del local que se encontraba mas repuesto, este ultimo acogió las disculpas del joven con mucha admiración y respeto.   
–Le Vans! –exclamo desde la salida dirigiendo su mirada al defensa belga que estaba de pie a un lado de la mesa sin haber sufrido ni un rasguño, el tampoco había intervenido en la batalla.  
-Si capitán? –respondió intrigado.  
-Acompáñame! Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto –sin decir mas nada ni esperar por su subalterno se dio vuelta seguido del aludido y desaparecieron por la puerta dejando todo el lugar en silencio. El mayor por fin había hablado.  
  
***  
  
-Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió…   
Patty observaba asombrada al joven que terminaba de relatarle lo ocurrido con el delantero Japonés, se sintió apenada y a la vez enojada porque nadie se lo había dicho, Steve era un amigo para ella y no era justo que no se hubiese enterado de su percance y odisea con los Van der Elder.  
-Muchas gracias, Steve es un buen amigo mío, ya entiendo ahora a lo que te referías con lo de superhéroe y creeme mereces el honor –le dijo Patty sonriéndole.  
El joven central se ruborizo un poco con el halago, el lo había mencionado como broma pero al parecer la joven frente a el no lo considero así, muy pocas veces se había sentido tan apenado frente a una persona sin embargo algo dentro de si le decía que esta joven no era como cualquier otra.  
-b..bien no fue nada, el hubiese hecho lo mismo por mi, además el salvo a mi hermana y eso se lo agradezco.  
-Ahora soy yo la que te tiene incomodo, lo digo porque estas como tomate –agrego Patty divertida, Van der Elder desvió su mirada avergonzado. –dulce venganza no?.  
-imagino que si, por cierto se que apenas nos conocemos pero me harías el honor de tomar el desayuno conmigo? –pregunto el belga mas sereno. –así por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de conocer mejor a una de mis rivales.   
-Una de tus rivales?  
-Si, no es nada personal, es una costumbre mía ver como rivales a todos los relacionados con mis antagonistas en el Soccer, sean fanáticos, entrenadores, jugadores, etc., por supuesto serán mis rivales solo hasta que de fin el partido, después vuelven a ser personas normales para mi.  
-entonces tendré que tener cuidado contigo amigo –dijo Patty divertida mostrándole una gran sonrisa.   
-si así es, tendrás que tener mucho cuidado.  
-Entonces espero ser digna para asumir ese rol.  
-lo serás, serás una rival muy digna y muy agradable debo reconocer.  
-me halagas.  
-es la verdad.  
-me encantara acompañarte a desayunar señor rival, pero antes dime una cosa, cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?.  
-alrededor de 1/2hora, son las 10.20 AM te encontré en el pasillo después de salir de la conferencia de nuestra concentración táctica, pero porque lo preguntas?  
-Es solo que pensé que había estado así durante horas, pero son cosas mías –respondió pensativa.  
-creeme apenas te traje hasta aquí telefonee al Medico agregado de nuestra selección, el te examino y me dijo que solo había sido una crisis con tu tensión arterial debido a posible stress, sin embargo sugirió que vieras a un especialista por si acaso.  
-y te agradezco mucho Vincent, por cierto ya que estamos en confianza y has sido tan amable conmigo quiero que me llames Patty.  
-es un nombre muy bonito, pero me encantaría llamarte Sanae me lo permites?   
Patty miro al joven confundida un poco con la petición.   
-no te inquietes, como te dije me gusta tu nombre, suena bonito, pero imagino que todos tus amigos te llaman Patty, así que quiero ser la diferencia llamándote por tu apellido, son cosas mías -termino diciendo con una sonrisa.  
Patty observo sus ojos una vez mas y encontró en ellos un brillo y una calidez mas intensa que cuando los detallo por primera vez, había algo en ellos que era mágico y misterioso, algo que la  
intrigaba y la hacia sentir diferente.  
El Subcapitan belga ofreció su mano a la joven para ayudarla a salir de la cama y momentos después se dirigían charlando amenamente a desayunar en el restaurante del hotel.  
  
***  
El salón de juego y esparcimiento del Stafflens era el lugar preferido por los huéspedes jóvenes del hotel, en el los adolescentes y niños pasaban su día divirtiéndose en grande con la cantidad de atracciones que ofrecía el lugar a sus visitantes, era un amplio espacio repleto de maquinas de videojuegos, mesas de mini pool, mini golf, bulbitos, y simuladores virtuales que hacían del ambiente un sitio muy concurrido y ruidoso, el lujo tampoco se escatimo por parte de los administradores quienes se encargaron que el decorado estuviese a la altura de las 5 estrellas que representaba el hotel, paredes adornadas con impactantes escenas extraídas de videojuegos mezcladas con colores neonescos y futuristas así como extensos cristales de plexiglás que separaban las atracciones, hacían que el entorno estuviese acorde con la funciones que allí se daban.   
Cerca de las mesas de mini pool se encontraba la atracción principal de la sala, era la del Soccer Ball, una jaula de medianas dimensiones en donde una maquina de aire comprimido lanzaba a una velocidad determinada uno o varios balones de Soccer al mismo tiempo contra una portería de Fútbol sala separada a solo 9 mts del aparato, el objetivo de los participantes era detener la mayor cantidad de balones posibles evitando que los mismos entrasen en la red siendo recompensados con 1 punto por cada balón bloqueado, cada premio tenia un valor en puntos en  
especifico el cual iba desde 3 hasta un máximo de 15.   
La fila de los aspirantes era extensa y Benji Price esperaba su turno pacientemente a petición de su ahora novia Misado Fujita quien le había rogado que ganase el peluche de felpa gigante que tanto le había impactado desde que llegaron al lugar. Al joven portero japonés no le había gustado mucho la idea de andar presumiendo de sus habilidades como jugador pero la mirada de su chica lo dominaba por completo. Y es que la experiencia era nueva para el y la sensación que causaban en el esos ojos azabache era terriblemente abrumadora. Jamás imagino que su duro carácter fuese derrumbado por la linda jovencita que le miraba emocionada desde la pequeña tribuna llena de espectadoras que esperaban por sus gladiadores y sus trofeos.  
-Pasen señores, por solo 2 dólares americanos usted puede llevarse estos fabulosos premios –se oyó la voz de una hermosa anfitriona que alentaba a los participantes a depositar su dinero en la taquilla y esperar su turno, la fila avanzaba rápidamente debido a la dificultad que representaba para muchos el juego. Si se recibían 3 anotaciones se estaba fuera.   
La fila siguió avanzando, mientras  Benji, bastante aburrido por la espera observaba como los demás competidores que entraban uno a uno a la jaula salían en menos de un minuto eliminados.  
-Que te parece amigo? – dijo un joven alto que esperaba su turno delante del portero Japonés - A mi chica se le vino a ocurrir meterme en este enredo, mira la velocidad a la que salen esos balones  -señalo con expresión preocupada hacia la maquina dentro de la jaula, un fuerte disparo salio del aparato y dio de lleno en el rostro del participante que estaba jugando en ese momento, un lluvia de risas inundo el lugar mientras el pobre chico se intentaba poner de pie ayudado por los asistentes de la atracción. –A eso me refiero amigo, no quiero hacer un ridículo gigantesco, no al menos delante de mi chica –termino diciéndole muy nervioso, solo faltaban 2 personas mas para que le llegara su turno. Benji sonrió divertido al chico entendiendo su preocupación.   
-No te preocupes, concéntrate en un balón a la vez, no importa si si te pasa alguno, si te enfocas en uno solo te aseguro que por lo menos podrás bloquear mínimo 4 tiros antes de que te eliminen –le dijo Benji serenamente.  
-Tu crees amigo? Vaya si al menos atajo 4 podré optar por un premio- exclamo mas animado – imagino que tu también estas aquí obligado no? –pregunto palmoteando amistosamente a Benji por la espalda, El portero Nipón se ruborizo levemente.  
–Vamos amigo, no te avergüences, estos son sacrificios que debemos hacer para mantener contentas a nuestras palomitas eh? –le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Benji no sabia si pensar en misado como su palomita pero le agradaba la idea de que estaría contenta si le ganaba un premio.  
-si…supongo que si. –respondió aun apenado. Mientras daba una mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba sentada su novia. –"si así es, vale la pena" –afirmo para si mismo entusiasmado al notar la hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba la joven al darse cuenta que el la observaba.  
-caramba! Creo que me toca –dijo el chico al ser llamado a entrar a la jaula, era el ultimo antes de tocarle el turno a Benji. –deséame suerte amigo.   
-No te preocupes, haz lo que te dije y saldrá bien.   
-eso espero si no esta vez no tendré beso de recompensa –bromeo el joven internándose en la jaula para tomar su posición frente al arco.   
Benji sonrió una vez mas divertido por los graciosos comentarios del chico.  
-solo concéntrate –murmuro observando como uno de los asistentes daba la señal de inicio y el bombardeo comenzaba, los primeros dos balones salieron disparados a una velocidad regular tomando cada uno un camino diferente hacia el arco, como le dijo Benji el joven concentro su atención en uno logrando a duras penas detenerlo mientras el otro se internaba en la redes en una clara anotación, los espectadores gritaron eufóricos aupando al participante, Benji noto que una jovencita de cabello rubio miraba preocupada hacia la jaula desde la tribuna y dedujo que debía ser la chica a la cual el chico se refería, la segunda tanda comenzó, esta vez la velocidad se había incrementado pero de nuevo el joven atajo uno de los disparos dejando que el otro se internase como anotación, Si seguía así por lo menos atajaría los tres mínimos que se requerían para reclamar un premio, para su decepción la otra tanda fue quizás demasiado para el chico y los dos balones terminaron en las redes eliminándole por completo, el portero Nipón sintió pena por el joven que le sonreía del otro lado resignado, luego de llegarle su turno Benji entro a la jaula bastante tranquilo.   
Misado junto sus manos en su regazo y esperaba emocionada el inicio del juego.  
-Esta listo participante? –pregunto fuertemente el asistente que operaba la maquina, Benji afirmo cabeceando.   
Dos balones salieron disparados desde la maquina y ambos se abrieron al igual que en anteriores oportunidades desviándose por cada lado del arco, con un movimiento bastante fluido el joven portero Nipón atajo ambos balones moviéndose a una velocidad tremenda frente a las esferas de cuero, los asistentes y el publico guardaron silencio atónitos por lo que acaban de ver, misado sonreía orgullosa desde la tribuna divirtiéndose de lo lindo con las expresiones en los rostros de las personas a su alrededor.  
Nuevamente el operario pulso el botón de la maquina e incremento la velocidad que estaba regulada del nivel 1 al 5, por lo general nunca se usaba mas allá del nivel 2 así que confiado acciono la maquina al nivel 2  esperando esta vez anotarle al muchacho que se paraba con una expresión neutra a una distancia de 9 mts frente a el.  
La segunda tanda de disparos se inicio y los balones fueron despedidos a mayor velocidad pero nuevamente haciendo gala de sus habilidades y con mucha tranquilidad Benji atajo ambas esféricas tan fácilmente como lo hizo con la tanda anterior, esta vez el publico salto emocionado de sus asientos disfrutando del espectáculo que empezaba a desarrollarse.  
-Vamos chico!!! Eres excelente!!... Si tú puedes!! …eres Grandioso!!! –Misado reía al notar el rubor que se aparecía en el rostro de su novio con las porras que le daba el público. Ese hermoso peluche de felpa ya estaba asegurado sin duda alguna.  
Una tercera, cuarta, quinta y sexta ronda de disparos hicieron delirar a las personas que enloquecían, ni un solo balón había violado todavía la valla del portero Japonés, y no era para menos la máxima cantidad de balones bloqueados que aparecía como record en una de las pizarras era de 7 y el chico que se estaba luciendo en ese momento ya llevaba mas de esa cuenta. Benji se aburría de lo lindo con lo zonzo del juego pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba Misado y la notaba tan feliz y radiante que se animaba internamente con cada una  
de sus sonrisa.  
10 minutos después llegaba la 15va y ultima ronda de disparos, ya la maquina funcionaba a su capacidad total desde unas rondas atrás y el operario resignado se preparaba para apretar el botón nuevamente con la mínima esperanza de anotarle por lo menos una vez al fenómeno que estaba allí dentro con el, sin duda alguna se llevaría una gran reprimenda del administrador cuando le informase que ese joven había ganado todos los premios.  
La ultima serie fue detenida por Benji que suspiro aliviado agradeciendo a los dioses por haber terminado ese juego tan aburrido, la gente gritaba dando hurras muy animada y el publico femenino no menos interesado llenaban de miradas bastante calurosas al portero japonés que las ignoraba totalmente, su mirada solo se enfocada en la jovencita que se le abalanzaba en un gran abrazo colgándose de su cuello muy juguetonamente. Después de felicitaciones y saludos salio de la jaula en compañía de Misado y se dirigieron al puesto donde repartían la premiación, una buena cantidad de personas los siguieron curiosos para ver que premios había ganado.  
-Felicitaciones señor.?  
-Price –se apresuro a contestar Misado al dependiente de la pequeña tienda, el señor de mediana edad asintió complacido   
-Si, felicitaciones señor Price, bien como vera usted ha acumulado el máximo de puntos en la prueba del Soccer ball cosa que jamás se había logrado desde que abrimos la atracción, así que todo lo que ve aquí le pertenece –explico el hombre sonriendo, Benji dio una mirada incrédulo a lo que veía en las vitrinas, una gran cantidad de animales de Felpa gigantescos, así como cajas de bombones, globos, Gorras, Llaveros, playeras y estuches sorpresas   esperaban por ser reclamados y despachados a su persona, las personas que se habían reunido a su alrededor suspiraron asombradas, los ojos de Misado se habían agrandado y lucían luminosos de la emoción, se apretó con mas fuerza a la mano de su novio excitada visiblemente por lo fabuloso del regalo.   
-p…pero..Como yo me voy a llevar todo eso? –pregunto nervioso, el dependiente soltó una pequeña carcajada divertido por la expresión del joven.   
-No se preocupe señor Price Todo esto será enviado a donde usted lo decida, el hotel corre con los gastos de traslado, por lo pronto mientras se hospeda con nosotros podemos subirle todo a su habitación –sugirió el hombre amablemente.   
Benji miro a Misado y esta con una dulce sonrisa le guiño un ojo en señal de aprobación.  
-b…bien, por favor lleve todo esto a la habitación de la señorita Misado Fujita –dijo aun nervioso.  
-así se hará señor Price y nuevamente felicitaciones.  
-si gracias. –Respondió –OH puedo pedirle un favor? –le pregunto al dependiente antes de darse vuelta.  
-si señor seguro   
-Bien vera… -Misado no se entero de lo que su novio le susurraba al oído al dependiente, estaba demasiado emocionada observando todas las cosas que habían ganado.  
-aquí tiene señor Price –el dependiente le entregó un oso Panda de felpa de tamaño mediano que Benji recibió muy agradecido. Misado se sorprendió cuando el joven le entrego el oso suavemente, era el que había deseado desde que entraron al lugar.  
-Gracias novio –le susurro seductoramente al oído para después besarlo suavemente en los labios, fue un beso tierno y fugaz pero a Benji lo dejo congelado, Misado empezó a reír divertida por la turbación de su galán y paso una mano tiernamente por su mejilla, ambos permanecían de pie aun frente a la tienda y los curiosos echaban bromas al portero Nipón diciéndole lo afortunado que era.   
–Bueno Novio mejor nos vamos, no quiero que te quedes sin desayunar –término diciéndole mientras lo halaba de la mano para salir del lugar. El apenas afirmo con la cabeza agradeciendo internamente a los dioses por la forma como había comenzado su día.  
  
***  
10.49 AM.   
Patty Sanae observaba al joven que caminaba a su lado muy meditativo y se sorprendió comparándolo en algunos detalles con Oliver. Vincent Van der Elder era un joven apuesto, muy peculiar y bastante agradable de tratar. Apenas pocos minutos lo conocía, pero sentía cierta afinidad y una extraña sensación de empatía con el. Mientras atravesaban juntos el lobby del hotel Patty se pregunto si algo tendrían que ver sus ojos en todo el asunto, ya estaba haciendo un fetiche de ellos y sacudió su cabeza intentando desechar esa ridícula idea. Si, su idea parecía tonta, pero había algo en su mirada que simplemente la impactaba.   
Vincent caminaba muy resuelto sin poder dejar de pensar un poco en los recientes sucesos que habían intervenido en su vida, entre los cuales destacaban, el curioso encuentro con el Atacante Nipón Steve Hyuga y las lamentables circunstancias que se habían desarrollado alrededor del mismo, el intercambio corto de información que mantuvo con el capitán antagonista Oliver Atton mientras le conducía a su casa al rescate de su amigo, y lo mas interesante de todo, la agradable sorpresa de haber conocido, aunque de una manera un tanto ruda, a la hermosa jovencita que le acompañaba amablemente a compartir el desayuno y que tenia por nombre o por apellido como el se había propuesto llamarla, Sanae.  
A Vincent en la corta historia de sus años de vida, jamás le había atrapado el interés sexual y mucho menos relacional con ningún elemento del sexo opuesto, siempre habían miradas admirativas y a veces uno que otro halago suyo cuando se topaba con una hermosa jovencita, pero su interés por el Soccer y su familia no le dejaba espacio para indexar en su ajetreada vida "una preocupación mas" como siempre se refería a las relaciones de ese tipo. Sin embargo, y por extraño que pareciese, la joven Japonesa a su lado comenzaba a inquietarle un poco mas de lo normal y empezaba a alarmarse internamente inquiriéndose a si mismo porque ese interés súbito suyo en conseguir conocerla un poco mas, simplemente habría bastado con aceptar su agradecimiento sincero por la ayuda que le había ofrecido mas temprano y una despedida formal y cortesa habría terminado sencillamente con el asunto. Pero no, el se había encargado misteriosamente de que los sucesos no se desarrollasen de ese modo.  
- Pasa algo? –la voz de Patty se dejo oír escasamente entre el bullicio que había en ese momento en la recepción.  
  
Van der Elder, distraído totalmente por sus pensamientos ignoro la pregunta y siguió caminando en silencio. Patty creyó conveniente insistir.  
- ey! –espeto moviendo una de sus manos frente a la cara del Subcapitan mientras seguían caminando. El rubio reacciono a su gesto pasivamente con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que a Patty le encrespo los nervios.  
- Lo siento Sanae, pero si preste atención sin embargo, no no me pasa nada, solo pensaba en el partido de esta noche.  
- Ah era eso, por un momento creí que te incomodaba mi compañía.  
- No! Para nada! –exclamo el centro Belga fingiendo estar alarmado. Patty noto la cortesía y se sonrió divertida.  
- No te preocupes era una broma. Me esperas un momento? creo que se desato una de mis agujetas.  
  
Van der Elder de inmediato se agacho frente a la joven y diestramente sujeto los tirantes de sus deportivos con una rapidez que la confundió un poco. Patty se ruborizo avergonzada por el gesto.  
  
-no tenias que hacerlo, yo…  
- no te preocupes, fue un placer… ¿continuamos? –respondió el flamenco evitando profundizar en lo sucedido para que la joven olvidase rápidamente el asunto. De hecho el mismo no comprendió lo súbito de su acción.  
  
Después de recorrer el gran pasillo del Lobby ambos se adentraron en la atmósfera del restaurant para encontrarse con un extraño barullo que parecía originarse en el ala este del local. Como el comedero del Stafflens tenia extrañas curvaturas en su arquitectura algunas zonas del mismo no eran visibles desde la elegante entrada de cristal. Van der Elder intercambio una fugaz mirada con Patty y ambos convinieron tácitamente en curiosear un poco por los alrededores antes de escoger una mesa, extrañamente el sitio estaba vacío y ambos se preguntaron individualmente en sus mentes si el local no estuviese cerrado para ese momento e infirieron que tal vez su personal se encontraba en labores de limpieza, ya que el olor a jabón y liquido desinfectante inundaba el aire que llenaba el restaurant.  
Al llegar al punto central del espacioso salón a pocos metros del piano bar, Van der Elder quedo impávido de la sorpresa que lo embosco al fijar su mirada en el espacioso salón del ala este. Patty, no menos sorprendida casi rompe en carcajadas después de que digirió el espectáculo.  
A pocos metros de donde se detuvieron, una gran cantidad de jóvenes jugadores, pertenecientes a las oncenas que darían batalla por la noche, se encontraban concentrados intensamente en labores que si el central Flamenco no lo estuviese presenciando por si mismo jamás en su vida lo hubiese creído.  
  
***  
  
Bruce Harper, ocupado con esponja y balde abrillantando una de las paredes del embadurnado lugar, murmuraba molesto una serie de improperios que debido a su naturaleza obscena se reservaba muy educadamente para si mismo. Todos ellos dirigidos a la misma persona, al gigante estúpido que había iniciado todo el problema el cual hacia la misma tarea suya en la pared que se levantaba del otro lado y que también parecía estar mascullando barbaridades sospechosamente pronunciadas cuando sus miradas se cruzaban con las suyas. Poco después del hecho se había enterado de su nombre, Allistar Van Krebblens. Bruce se preguntaba interiormente que demonios era lo que lo hacia tan atrayente hacia los problemas con los sujetos de gran estatura.  
-"Solo me Falta el otro Victor y zacazonapa! Hago el trío de moles de Harper!" –pensó aun mas contrariado imaginándose perseguido por los tres rascacielos humanos.  
- Bruce? –se oyó la voz de Rigo, el mejor amigo de una de sus pesadillas, tal vez la mayor de ellas.  
- Que quieres Rigo? –inquirió hastiado sin dignarse a darse vuelta. El atacante Nipón permanecía de pie a su espalda y parecía algo intrigado.  
-Creo que llego el otro de los Jefes Rojos, y la que lo acompaña… no es tu…hermanita? –exclamo el joven de ojos ocultos bastante extrañado.  
-a que te refie…. –de pronto su voz se apago al darse vuelta para enfrentar el motivo de interes de su compañero.  
  
Bruce noto que la llegada del subcapitan belga aun era inadvertida por los demás menos para el y su peludo compañero. Sin embargo la sorpresa no vino por la presencia del otro secuaz de Van Helsing, sino de su Patty, que estaba allí de pie a su lado y muy familiarizada con el belga por lo que podía deducir.  
  
-que demonios??!... –exclamo enfureciéndose y encaminándose hacia la pareja. Rigo intento detenerle pero el defensor se sacudió su asimiento bastante iracundo.   
  
Los demás integrantes del seleccionado del Japón notaron la reacción de Bruce y volcaron su atención hacia el blanco de su mirada. Un leve suspiro de resignación se dejo oír al fondo por parte de Steve Hyuga quien escoba en mano observaba el hecho esperándose nuevamente un embrollón. Los elementos Belgas al notar la presencia de Van der Elder se esperaron una nueva reprimenda y en sus rostros la preocupación se acrecentó cuando notaron el rápido avance del joven japonés con destino hacia su subcapitan. Van Krebblens murmuro algo ininteligible que solo Staelens que estaba muy cerca a su lado pudo interpretar y lo cual le provoco uno de sus extraños ataques de risa ganándose una furiosa mirada del gigante que lo silencio inmediatamente con un amenazador gesto que hizo con su cara.  
Al llegar a su destino Bruce Harper se planto frente al Fantasma de los diablos rojos y con una mirada que dejaría en vergüenza al mas terrible de los asesinos seriales espeto suavemente en una tranquila y muy fría voz.  
-Puedo saber de donde conoces a mi hermana?.  
Van de Elder intrigado por lo ácida que se torno la pregunta nuevamente busco con la mirada a su acompañante esperando por alguna clase de explicación que le aclarara todo el asunto. Patty confundida y ruborizada por lo incomodo de la situación solo fijo en Bruce una mirada reprobatoria que este ultimo ni se digno en atender.  
-Bien –respondió Van der Elder ante la espera de su inquisidor – pienso que es una pregunta un tanto descortés, sin embargo la conocí aquí en el hotel cuando tuve el placer de ayudarla en un momento muy critico para ella a mitad de la mañana.   
- Patty? A que se refiere con eso de un momento critico? –inquirió Bruce a su amiga un poco alarmado. Van der Elder se divertía internamente por el repentino cambio de expresión en el japonés.  
- Solo tuve un mareo y aquí Vincent tuvo la amabilidad de asistirme –respondió la joven dirigiendo una sonrisa nerviosa al centro Belga. Bruce noto el gesto un poco confundido.  
- Es mi turno para hacer una pregunta me temo –intervino el subcapitan flamenco llamando nuevamente la atención de Harper. Este frunció el entrecejo suspicaz ante el requerimiento de su antagonista deportivo. – Es tu hermana? Disculpa la observación, pero no se parecen mucho…  
- Es casi mi hermana –respondió indignado el defensa.  
- Casi? –agrego Van de Elder.  
- Bien, si es "casi", algún problema con ello?  
- no puedo negar que me da curiosidad saber a donde nos llevaría esta conversación si te respondiese que si tengo un problema con ello, pero sinceramente no, la verdad es que no hay problema para mi con ello.  
  
Patty casi estalla de nuevo en carcajadas al notar la expresión de Bruce ante la respuesta tan explicita y llena de ironía de su reciente amigo. Ciertamente el joven belga que se sonreía arrogantemente a su lado le estaba demostrando cada vez mas que su talento no solo residia en el Soccer, sino que por el contrario, Vincent Van de Elder haría buena carrera alternativa como político debido a lo conveniente de sus declaraciones. Debía reconocerle que se sabia defender con las palabras.  
A Bruce, contrariamente de lo que todos en el salón pudiesen creer al presenciar el intercambio reciente con el joven belga, la respuesta del joven no le había ofendido ni herido en su orgullo, el hecho era que esas ultimas palabras casi le hacen reírse de lo lindo por lo cargadas de bellaquería y arrogancia que estaban.  
Los demás en la estancia solo observaban en silencio a los dos jóvenes plantados uno frente al otro a pocos centímetros de separación estudiándose con la mirada, y a la joven que terminaba de formar el triangulo humano que parecía ser el centro del universo en ese momento. El centro por supuesto hasta que las presencias de 4 jugadores mas del seleccionado japonés que habían llegado momentos antes del recién espectáculo, reclamaran esa distinción. Estos habían pasado desapercibidos pero se hicieron notar con un leve carraspeo salido de la garganta de uno de ellos quien rompió el silencio que se había generado por espacio de unos segundos. Solo una persona sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo cuando se dio vuelta para reconocer a uno de los recién llegados. Patty Sanae, descubrió nerviosa entre los nuevos agregados, al todopoderoso capitán del Japón Oliver Atton, quien le observaba fijamente, alternando su mirada de ella a su acompañante y viceversa como tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esto sin duda fue lo que la turbo mas.  
  
  
***  
Malena Van de Elder caminaba respirando muy ansiosa el saludable aire de finales de la mañana llenando sus pulmones de pureza y tranquilidad, sin notar que unos ojos Intensos le observaban desde la distancia llenos de lo que parecía ser envidia y soledad.  
  
La joven, quien disfrutaba de los preciosos momentos que se obsequiaba todos los días a la misma hora como una especie de ritual al atravesar el parque central, después de sus acostumbradas diligencias matutinas no esperaba verse envuelta de repente en una sensación de calidez que la hizo ponderar muy seriamente si no se estaba poniendo enferma. El día estaba muy frío y sus ropajes pre-invernales no eran tan espesos como para arroparla en el delicioso calor que estaba experimentando tan súbitamente.  
No fue hasta segundos después de intensa reflexión que noto que el calor que de pronto la había acariciado tenia su origen en la cercanía de alguien mas que caminaba detrás de ella, mas cerca de lo que imaginaba. Malena se dio vuelta rapidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con la expresión mas tierna y triste que había presenciado en su corta vida, para encontrase sumergida en la paz y seguridad que irradiaban los ojos mas determinados que había conocido, incluso mas determinados que los de su hermano, y esos ojos que la sondeaban ahora llenos de candor y necesidad no eran poco familiares para ella, eran los ojos de un ángel, pondero sin darse cuenta, eran los ojos de Christopher Van Helsing que la embebían como néctar.sin embargo esos ojos se apagaron violentamente en pocos segundos, ahora solo habia en ellos un increible vacio arropado de frialdad.  
  
***  
Río de Janeiro. Brasil  
Roberto Zedinho, jugador estelar del Brasil, Campeón del mundo en su época dorada en el Soccer y actual asesor técnico de la delegación Brasileña, observaba perdido en un mar de pensamientos dispersos en su afilada mente los últimos preparativos Televisivos de la cadena deportiva por cable NN Network, Encargada de transmitir en exclusiva los partidos eliminatorios rumbo al Torneo juvenil de Francia en Navidad.  
En su lujosa habitación enclavada en uno de los hoteles mas prestigiosos de Río, el "Hilton". El antiguo entrenador del Nankatsu infantil, y ahora Segundo a bordo de la poderosa selección juvenil Carioca, pensaba, como de costumbre cuando tenia un poco de tiempo libre, en su pupilo mas apreciado y recordado de siempre. El siempre presente en sus memorias ahora capitán del equipo Nipón, Oliver Atton.  
Para Roberto, hombre del Soccer desde que tenia uso de razón y acérrimo creyente del talento nato con el que nacen algunas personas, el joven exponente japonés, era el mas claro signo de que ese paradigma suyo si tenia razón de ser en la vida, y esperaba desde lo mas profundo de sus emociones que el equipo asiático comandado por su pupilo avanzase sin problemas hasta las finales de Francia donde seria un hecho maravilloso en su vida poder tener el honor de enfrentarlo por primera vez en lo que llevaban ambos de carrera, el como Asistente Técnico, y su carismático y talentoso alumno como director de la orquesta antagonista.  
Zedinho sabia que no seria nada fácil para los Japoneses vencer a los Belgas, el nivel de estos últimos era de una excelencia tope y la capacidad de su estructura técnica era en su opinión impresionante, sobre todo había estudiado mucho los perfiles de Van Helsing y Van der Elder y sabia a la perfección de que tipo jugadores se trataba, pero el viejo del Soccer también sabia que ciertamente la teoría era una cosa y la practica del Soccer era otra muy distinta, ya la oncena asiática había demostrado que sus jugadores equilibraban en sus balanzas de desempeño tanto las capacidades tácticas como las espirituales, y si las primeras no daban el resultado esperado había corazón suficiente en ese equipo para luchar en el campo de juego hasta el ultimo minuto sin dar nada por perdido, quizá eso era lo que Oliver mejor había aportado a ese grupo de compañeros que antes habían sido sus oponentes mas declarados, el espíritu de lucha y determinación por alcanzar un objetivo, prueba de ello había sido el repentino aumento de nivel que habían experimentado Hyuga, los Gemelos Koriotto, Hiroshi y otros mas durante el tan comentado encuentro de practica que Kamo les había pactado con los llamados "7 grandes del Japón" meses antes de las eliminatorias.  
Sin duda seria el encuentro mas importante de la jornada eliminatoria, por ello la cadena televisiva lo había escogido como plato fuerte del día y los demás compromisos serian trasmitidos solo por las emisoras locales de cada país teniendo por supuesto alguna cobertura por la señal principal de la red que solo haría esporádicos contactos cuando algo de suma importancia ocurriese en los otros eventos. Roberto Sonreía placidamente desde el cómodo sillón donde descansaba del trajín de la mañana sosteniendo en sus manos una deliciosa taza de cocoa que degustaba placenteramente mientras seguía observando en la costosa pantalla de 40" como un grupo de comentaristas Brasileños exclusivos de la cadena NN para la región empezaban a dar sus opiniones de preámbulo para el advenedizo encuentro. Como siempre pensó el antiguo numero 10 del Brasil, Oliver era el centro de atención de todo, y esto solo le hizo sentir un repentino espasmo de orgullo.  
  
***  
Carlos Santarna fruncía el entrecejo mientras examinaba el periódico matutino que había olvidado leer mas temprano en la mañana. El principal titular hacia alusión al encuentro que sostendrían ellos contra los Croatas unas horas mas tarde para obtener el pase al torneo final, pero lo que llamo mas su atención y le generaba el leve destello de incomodidad que manifestaba en su rostro era la nota que aparecía un poco mas abajo de la reseña textual vinculada al partido de los cariocas. Un breve titular que rezaba: "Japón – Bélgica: ¿Atton v.s Van Helsing. El plato fuerte?". No era que sus ansias por destacar en el torneo le creasen dentro de si sentimientos encontrados de envidia y disgusto por no ser el encuentro de su selección el de mas sintonía de la jornada por los espectadores de todo el mundo, ni siquiera le afectaba el hecho de que tal vez no asistiese mucha gente al estadio por lo relativamente fácil que parecía la confrontación que les esperaba a ellos contra los Balcánicos. Lo que realmente lo tenia contrariado era el excesivo tratamiento que daban los medios a dos jugadores que a su juicio no merecían tanta atención como para estar siendo traídos a colación en cada comentario y reseña habida y por haber en todos los informativos deportivos enfocados en los encuentros de la eliminación. Sin duda Oliver Atton y Christopher Van Helsing, quienquiera de ellos que resultase vencedor seria un digno rival suyo en caso de una confrontación a futuro durante el venidero torneo, pero no les consideraba tan especiales teniendo en cuenta que conocía de sobra el juego del capitán nipón durante su paso por el San Paulo en la liga Brasileña y conocía de antemano algunos pocos antecedentes del Capitán flamenco quien al parecer no hizo una adecuada presentación durante su paseo por la liga Italiana. Para el, Atton era el que tenia a su juicio un poco mas de ventaja sobre su rival Europeo, no solo debido a la diferencia de estilos en base a su juego quirúrgico y de planeacion estratégica continua en el terreno, sino a su inteligencia para el armado del Soccer de todo su plantel que por experiencia sabia que al entrar en calor derivaría en una poderosa maquina mortal que arrasaría, si se lo permitiesen, con cualquier adversario. Del Belga tenia pocas referencias y quizá por ello lo menospreciaba un poco, no conocía muy bien su estilo pero por lo observado contra los árabes parecía que el mismo era mas agresivo e impredecible por lo cual enfrentado a los atributos de Atton su principal debilidad residía en su posible impulsividad a la hora de encarar el enfrentamiento.  
Roberto Zedinho quien había decidido dar un paseo por los alrededores del hotel llego a la sala de descanso cerca del Lobby y no pudo evitar oír al capitán de la selección carioca haciendo comentarios en voz alta sobre los protagonistas del encuentro que disputarían belgas y japoneses.   
Zedinho reflexiono un poco sobre lo superficial de las opiniones del jugador estrella brasileño, haciendo nota mental de reprenderlo mas tarde por menospreciar a los rivales. Ciertamente habían muchas cosas que ignoraba u omitía el joven delantero, principal goleador del Flamenco, a pesar de ya haberse enfrentado a uno de ellos en la final carioca juvenil, entre otras cosas que Oliver Atton era un jugador que desde sus inicios en el Soccer era poseedor de un talento innato para adaptarse a cualquier estilo de juego necesario para lograr sus objetivos, y que el Capitán Belga era el digno propietario de una de las mentes mas calculadoras, pacientes y brillantes de todo el universo que significaba el Soccer juvenil. Oliver Atton podía adaptarse con facilidad al estilo de juego de cualquier rival, incluso el mismo Santarna poseía esa habilidad la cual demostró claramente durante la final por el campeonato carioca que perdió contra el Japonés por escasa diferencia, pero la interrogante real que se planteaba en la mente de Roberto era si podrían ambos adaptarse a un rival tan cambiante en un terreno de juego, porque el Belga ciertamente podría parecer agresivo y violento en algunos encuentros donde la utilización de esos atributos era de una importancia necesaria, pero muchos eran testigos de otros partidos donde el mismo Van Helsing cambiaba totalmente su estilo en uno mas pausado y planificador que dejaba extasiados y sorprendidos a muchos críticos del deporte por la habilidad tan asombrosa que desplegaba cuando se daba la metamorfosis que hacia totalmente impredecible su estilo de juego. ¿Estaban preparados Oliver y si se daba el caso Carlos para adaptarse si fuese menester a un adversario con la habilidad para adoptar varias facetas, muchas de ellas poco conocidas en el campo de juego?. Allí estaba la clave para atacar a uno de los pilares mas importantes de la oncena Belga, sin embargo aun quedaban en el oscurantismo otros factores no menos importantes, los cuales sino en la teoría, al menos para los que rodeaban el entorno de la selección de Bélgica según informaciones que manejaba el mismo Roberto eran una fortaleza que auguraba tenerla como clara favorita para ser campeona en Paris, pilares como Vincent Van der Elder y Michel Le Vans, quienes serian letales si no se les tomaba en cuenta y se les igualaba en el papel con su poderoso capitán. Carlos al igual que muchos otros lideres de selección caía irremediablemente en la frecuente obsesión de enfocarse demasiado en los rivales mas destacados y conocidos de un seleccionado, omitiendo la posibilidad de que existan mas jugadores que complementen ese nivel. Distracción que obviamente se da cuando no se es todavía el rival de ninguno de los equipos en estudio y se ven los toros como clásicamente se dice, "desde la barrera", de cualquier forma si se daba la oportunidad, ya tendría tiempo después para darse cuenta que Bélgica no era un equipo mas en el torneo y que al igual que su propia selección, la de Japón y muchas otras claras favoritas para ser campeonas del mundo, el eje principal de sus fortalezas no residían en un solo sujeto.  
Roberto disimulo su mirada cuando Santarna finalizo la lectura dejando el periódico olvidado sobre una pequeña mesa, en el papel entintado una pequeña fotografía que enfrentaba a los capitanes de Japón y Bélgica en un montaje bastante peculiar parecía arrugada e insignificante ante la inmensa imagen del todopoderoso equipo del Brasil que casi ocupaba media pagina.   
Santarna sonreía apaciblemente mientras se alejaba por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Roberto sonrió casi al mismo tiempo, para el, el torneo de Navidad seria algo muy interesante.  
  
***  
Hotel Stafflens. Brussel. 10.50 AM.(8 horas y 10 minutos antes del partido)  
En los aposentos del estratega Japonés Kamo se discutían, en presencia del federado Adriano Fogartinni y otro miembro del equipo técnico, el Dr. Yoshida, los últimos detalles referentes al desafió nocturno contra la selección belga. Adriano preocupado fumaba un cigarrillo de pie junto al ventanal mientras Kamo y el Dr. parecían pensativos sentados en posición de loto frente a la pequeña mesita que habían dispuesto en el centro del saloncillo de la habitación. Todo era silencio hasta que se dejo oír la voz del seleccionador.  
- Señor Fogartinni…y bien, que sugerencias de ultima hora me tiene?.  
Fogartinni con su mirada oculta como de costumbre tras sus gafas de sol y ataviado elegantemente en un costoso Armani se giro para enfrentar a su compañía. Un leve destello de luz solar se filtraba escasamente a través del hermoso ventanal y hacia resaltar la montura de sus cristales de una forma bastante peculiar.   
- La verdad señor Kamo, estoy empezando a rememorar lo que hablamos en Madrid sobre las tácticas a ser aplicadas contra los Belgas y creo que mucho de lo que discutimos ahora no vale de nada.  
- Vio Usted los antecedentes de los jugadores Flamencos presumo entonces. –exclamo el Dt divertido.   
- si así es, creo que extrañamente tengo la sensación de que estamos frente a una posible final que por desgracia se ha visto adelantada.  
- me anima su vanidad señor Fogartinni –intervino Yoshida sonriente. – pero tiene usted razón, creo que será probablemente un encuentro clave para los muchachos.  
- que hay de la situación con Akenko señor Fogartinni? –dijo Kamo.  
Adriano tomo asiento en el lugar reservado para el en el suelo quedando frente a Kamo y del lado derecho de Yoshida.  
- Kita Akenko tiene su documentación en orden. Esta listo para unírsenos en Tokio dentro de 1 mes señor Kamo. Su madre ha dado todas las autorizaciones y la federación ya dio el visto bueno, solo queda integrarlo nada mas.  
- Bien, muy bien, me da gusto oirlo. Dr. ¿el estado de Steve?.   
- Lo pondero en un 85% Señor Kamo. Esta proporción puede aumentar si es precavido durante el encuentro, o disminuir rápidamente si ocurre todo lo contrario y ese muchacho deja que predomine su temperamento.  
Kamo y Fogartinni intercambiaron miradas apologéticas. Este ultimo sabia que se corría un riesgo al alinear al delantero Japonés pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban, y Kamo también era consiente de ello.  
- bien –dijo Kamo. – señor Fogartinni, mas temprano discutí con los demás asistentes los detalles de la alineación, sin embargo solo Usted y el Dr. Yoshida aquí presentes faltan por ser informados, quise hacer una asamblea general esta mañana en el salón de conferencias pero al parecer ya mi amigo D'Varennes lo había ocupado así que decidí hacer conocidas mis decisiones parcialmente a cada uno por grupos separados hasta finalmente dar mis instrucciones a los muchachos antes del calentamiento de esta tarde.  
- Me parece bien Señor Kamo. Creame que si hubiese tenido conocimientos con anterioridad de sus intenciones habría hecho arreglos para obtener el salón antes que nuestros organizadores rivales. –agrego el federado algo contrariado.   
Kamo solo se sonrió en sincronización con el viejo Yoshida divertidos por el afán competitivo del supervisor de la federación.  
- lo sabemos señor Fogartinni, sin embargo ya no es pertinente. –agrego el Dr. antes de que Kamo interviniese con alguna cortesía innecesaria para con el federado. Notando que el Dr. lucia impaciente el último decidió ir al grano de la conversación.  
- Bien, nuestra estrategia estará basada en un 5-3-2 con un libero, dos laterales y dos centrales en defensa, uno de estos últimos sirviendo de enlace con el medio campo.  
- mmm, una línea de 4 con 1 de fondo, bien, ¿quienes alinearan esas posiciones señor Kamo? –le inquirió el federado que apagaba su cigarrillo contra el cenicero que adornaba la mesilla. Yoshida hizo una mueca de disgusto al inhalar el humillo que despidió el cancerigeno al ser estrellado contra la cerámica del envase.  
- Como Libero de área: Armand Callaghan, centrales: Victor Hiroshi, como central de enlace: Andy Jhonson. Laterales: Guillermo Hallala y Bruce Harper.  
- Harper? –exclamo Adriano sorprendido.  
- No veo el porque le sorprende señor Fogartinni, jugamos contra un equipo que se despliega con velocidad en sus líneas, no puedo alinear en defensa a Denver, a pesar de que ha mejorado mucho su velocidad. Prefiero una defensa ligera que pueda responder en salida si necesito que el armado se despliegue por las bandas.  
- Ciertamente le doy la razón señor Kamo, solo que Harper es algo impredecible en su juego –agrego el federado – por su puesto sin querer restarle meritos.  
- No se preocupe señor Fogartinni – Intervino Yoshida –Bruce responderá como se espera de el. Quien sabe, a lo mejor se dan algunas sorpresas por su banda –agrego riendo.   
- Quienes serán los medios oficiales señor Kamo? Lo pregunto por si me tiene deparada otra sorpresa.  
- Bah, exagera usted señor Fogartinni, Harper alinearía y usted ya lo sabía. –agrego el estratega. –en el centro la estrategia será con dos carrileros y un centro de creación que servirá como enlace a los atacantes.  
- Ahh diamantina. Mmm…. Interesante.   
- El Creador o medio de enlace será Oliver Atton. Los carrileros: Tom Misaki y Masao Koriotto.  
- Un solo Tachibana? –espeto Yoshida confundido. Fogartinni frunció una de sus cejas interesado.  
- Si, ya hemos resuelto ese problema de individualizarlos un poco. –recordó Kamo refiriéndose a la odisea contra los 7 grandes.  
- Solo quedan los delanteros, serán Hyuga y Shingo no es así estimado señor Kamo?.  
- Así es, señor Fogartinni. Serán Hyuga y Shingo.  
- Que hará con las marcas? –agrego Yoshida nuevamente. Kamo se sonrió algo inquieto por la pregunta. Adrianno Fogartinni solo se acomodo sus gafas distraídamente.  
El estratega japonés guardo silencio por espacio de un minuto y después de algunos gestos extraños que denotaron concentración en su rostro respondió pausadamente:  
- Solo una, la de Steve sobre Van Helsing.  
- me la esperaba –exclamo Adriano - y Van der Elder?  
- no es necesaria, la prioridad es su delantero, la defensa puede encargarse de lo demás –acoto Kamo- en cuanto a las marcas en nuestra contra…eso es lo que me tiene aun indeciso. Se que Oliver tendrá una marca fija todo el partido, creo que D'Varennes es bastante predecible en ese aspecto.  
- Lo menciona por las marcas rotativas que uso contra el capitán Árabe Joimeni? –pregunto Adriano.   
- Mmm… no solo por eso. Sabe que anulando a Oliver reduce buena parte de nuestra fortaleza en el medio campo… lo que me tiene en vilo es quien será su marcador.  
Fogartinni y Yoshida cruzaron miradas notándose en la del Dr. Un claro signo de preocupación. La guerra de estratagemas había comenzado a fermentar finalmente entre las partes técnicas de cada seleccionado y era de vida o muerte tratar de adivinar el movimiento del Técnico rival si se quería estar un paso adelante en el terreno táctico del partido. Yoshida tenia 15 años como medico federado y con el habían trabajado infinidad de dirigentes en cada uno de los equipos en los cuales se había desempeñado y sabia por experiencia cuan duro era la presente situación para Kamo. Finalmente la guerra mental como se le conocía en el Soccer entre los cerebros de los equipos estaba por llegar a su punto mas interesante y de la sagacidad de cada uno de esos cerebros dependía en buena parte el éxito de sus equipos.  
- En este punto estoy abierto a sugerencias señores –agrego el entrenador.  
- Yo pienso que puede ser Le Vans, Tal vez el chico Itálico, San Giacomo. –sugirió Yoshida bastante convencido.  
- No lo creo Dr. –dijo Fogartinni encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo. – Le Vans es su principal líder defensivo, no lo imagino en otra posición que no sea la de libero. Por su parte San Giacomo es parte fundamental de su columna de hierro, es una pieza inamovible de D' Varennes. Creo que va a utilizar uno de sus hombres mas sueltos, no creo que toque a sus defensores teniendo como amenazas a Shingo y Steve, eso desequilibraría su sistema táctico defensivo.  
- El señor Fogartinni tiene razón, yo pensé en lo mismo Dr. Yoshida. –intervino Kamo. Su semblante parecía pálido y se notaba cansado. –es mas probable que use a uno de sus volantes o delanteros para fijar una marca en Oliver, sin embargo descarto totalmente a Van Helsing.  
- Eso es comprensible señor Kamo, también yo descartaría a Van der Elder su centro creador. Me inclino más por Stalensa y Van Krebblens.   
- En eso difiero con usted señor Fogartinni –agrego Yoshida rápidamente. – Vincent Van der Elder seria la pieza perfecta para un marcaje sobre Oliver…  
- Pero Dr.! –exclamo el federado alarmado, su cigarrillo se resbalo de sus manos cayendo sobre la mesa, Kamo ignoro este hecho. –se quedaría sin su principal fuente de enlace entre su defensiva y ofensiva, Van der Elder es para los Belgas lo que Oliver es para nosotros!.  
- Suena descabellado, lo se, pero es lo que yo probaría –termino diciendo el galeno.-al menos durante una parte del partido.  
  
Kamo, tácito y ensimismado, parecía ignorar con su mirada vacía el intercambio de opiniones entre Fogartinni y el Dr. pero la realidad era otra, la verdad era que engullía con avidez la pequeña discusión y puntos de vista de sus acompañantes ordenando en su mente cada una de las variables tratando de imaginar que plan se había desarrollado realmente en las mentes de los Belgas. Tenia pocos antecedentes de Alfred D' Varennes, sabia que había sido un exitoso técnico en las categorías superiores de la liga Belga y que entre su palmares se encontraba entre muchos reconocimientos el hecho de haber sido Subcampeón de la liga de campeones con el Brugge(Brujas F.C) en su época como técnico de esa organización profesional, instancia solo alcanzada por los grandes estrategas europeos de mas alto nivel, pero desconocía mas de lo que deseaba la metodología o patrón táctico por el cual se regia el hombre que había estructurado la selección juvenil a la cual en pocas horas enfrentarían sus muchachos.  
El problema mas puntual era el desconocimiento total del posible candidato que operaria como marcador de Oliver Atton, y era de vital importancia el saberlo o por lo menos sospecharlo con la mayor probabilidad posible porque defensivamente esa seria la clave mas importante en la estrategia de su enemigo, y no era que el hecho de tener marcado fieramente uno de sus jugadores mas importantes le preocupase demasiado, tenia absoluta confianza en las habilidades de Oliver para el desmarque. La preocupación real residía en el dilema que estaba agarrotando su mente sin compasión alguna. Primero: ¿Seria un jugador mas regular el que pondría D' Varennes en esta función? O por el contrario seria lo segundo: trataría de sorprenderle con un Van Krebblens, un Le Vans, un Van Helsing o porque no, el mismísimo Van der Elder. Si se daba la primera opción, no seria mayor problema ya que solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que la marca aflojara y su capitán la ahogara, pero los nombres de la segunda de estas opciones eran los que le atizaban la cabeza ahora que los había tomado en cuenta cuando antes los había descartado totalmente, sobre todo la opcion denominada: Van Helsing.Si a D' Varennes le diese por sacrificar a uno de sus puntos fuertes para anular a Oliver sin duda habrían problemas, porque aunque serian menos densos los ataques de los belgas,ciertamente jugadores como Le Vans, Van Helsing o Van der Elder, tendrían serias oportunidades para desaparecer a su creador del campo de juego y peor aun de agotarlo física y mentalmente. No era que temiese profundamente a estos jugadores belgas, ni que los sobre valorase sobre los demás, pero ciertamente no podia negar que estos destacaban en lo físico y técnico sobre sus compañeros, y sin Oliver al 100% en la mitad de la cancha seria muy difícil pisar sus terrenos. Aun así Kamo dudaba seriamente que si se daba esta opción, el jugador belga asignado para ello resistiese todo el encuentro, era humanamente imposible imaginar tal proeza física, porque una cosa era ser el perseguidor y otra el perseguido. Esa era otra de sus dudas razonables.  
  
- Pensando Señor Kamo? –le inquirió Fogartinni quien había notado su desinterés momentáneo en el debate. El Dr. Yoshida le observo notándose algo confundido por la misma razón.  
- …. Perdonen señores –se disculpo el entrenador entre un disimulado carraspeo -…simplemente analizaba cada una de sus sugerencias. –informo convincentemente.  
- Alguna conclusión señor Kamo? –agrego Fogartinni terminando de darle una ultima chupada a su segundo cigarrillo. Yoshida tosió molesto por lo denso que se estaba poniendo el aire en la habitación por causa del fumador empedernido.  
- En parte si, pero por otro lado me asalta una duda mas…  
- Prosiga por favor –le animo Yoshida.  
- Bien, me temo que el elegido por D'Varennes será uno de estos dos, Van Helsing o Van der Elder, de eso estoy casi seguro...  
- Esperemos que todo salga bien entonces. Confió en usted y los muchachos ciegamente amigo mío –finalizo Fogartinni esbozando una tonta sonrisa cargada de preocupación. Kamo solo devolvió el gesto notandose bastante pensativo.  
  
***  
10.52 AM  
- Capitán Atton. Es un placer verle de nuevo.  
Oliver Atton examinaba a su antagonista deportivo. En su expresión se observaban claramente signos de confusión y sorpresa. Patty levemente ruborizada trataba de no encarar la mirada del joven capitán Japonés temiendo que este le dirigiera alguna llena de reproche o malestar sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la fuerte palmoteada que la había dado en su ultimo encuentro. Bruce Harper y los demás integrantes de ambos equipos que permanecían como espectadores guardaban absoluto silencio, los belgas parecían igualmente confundidos, los japoneses mas bien sorprendidos por la súbita llegada de su Capitán acompañado de los principales lideres del equipo, Tom Misaki, Andy Jhonson, y Armand Callaghan, los cuales examinaban las secuelas del desastre que se había ocasionado en el lugar con miradas bastante aprehensivas.  
Oliver seguía sin responder después de varios segundos al saludo del Belga quien se sonreía relajado como si no esperase respuesta alguna a su cortesía, y aunque en el rostro del medio japonés no se dibujaban sentimientos de rencor o de incomodidad de algún tipo el ambiente se estaba poniendo pesado para algunos como Patty Sanae, no acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones que mas que incomodarla la hacían ponerse muy nerviosa por lo fuera de lugar que se sentía.  
  
- Buen día Van der Elder. –respondió Oliver extendiendo su mano amablemente. El belga ahora confundido la tomo suspicazmente.  
- Que fue lo que sucedió aquí? –pregunto Armand rompiendo el protocolo del saludo entre el centro flamenco y su capitán, y la expectativa que se estaba gestando alrededor del mismo.  
- Yo estaba por hacer la misma pregunta amigo Callaghan. –intervino el rubio divertido.  
Armand solo reacciono al comentario ignorándolo descaradamente. Bruce casi rie al notar como el Belga por un momento pareció sentirse ofendido.  
  
-Y Bien muchachos? –intervino Oliver. –Que fue lo que paso aquí?  
  
Steve Hyuga frunció el entrecejo molesto desde donde se encontraba y sin decir una palabra paso a un lado de Oliver y los demás alejándose hacia la salida del restaurant, Armand quien noto lo despectivo del gesto de Steve para con su capitán solo tenso los músculos de su rostro reprimiendo la ira que empezaba a invadirle. Richard Testes siguió a Steve mas no con sus mismas intenciones, este solo esperaba escabullirse de la situación pero se vio interrumpido por el brazo de Armand quien le cerro el camino. El portero Nipón molesto por la acción trato de articular una protesta pero antes de que lograra su objetivo el Central japonés le interrumpió murmurándole unas palabras al oído cargadas de lo que parecía ser un leve toque de amenaza.  
  
- Si te vas te prometo que lo lamentaras…por favor Richard quédate, será necesaria tu presencia ya que Steve se ha ido y no habrá nadie lo suficientemente serio para afirmar las explicaciones que los demás tengan que darnos.  
  
Richard asintió al requerimiento de su compañero con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Luego se alejo nuevamente hacia el lugar en donde había estado. Los demás observaron extrañados el intercambio secreto entre el Príncipe de cristal y el cancerbero sin decir una palabra. Oliver, Patty, Andy y Van der Elder también guardaban silencio aumentando aun mas la incomodidad del ambiente.  
  
- Yo explicare Capitán –intervino Paúl Diamond, antiguo compañero de Oliver en el Nankatsu. A su lado Eddie Carter sonreía nerviosamente tratando de ocultar su turbación ante el sondeo que hacían los ojos pacíficos de su capitán.  
- Bien, por favor Paúl. –le invito Oliver en un tono muy amable y a la vez misterioso.  
- Veras Oliver…  
- Ejemm… -interrumpió Harper - … no te preocupes Paúl, yo diré la verdad lo mas resumida y explicita posible. Ahorrate las palabras amigo.  
- Pe…pero…Bruce… -exclamo el atacante Japonés confundido. Todos observaban al defensor japonés llenos de confusión.  
- No te preocupes ya te dije, seré breve y conciso. –le tranquilizo el defensor. Paúl se encogió de hombros resignado.  
- Vaya Bruce que vocabulario tan cortes! –exclamo Hiroshi sarcásticamente. A su lado Rigo y Ralph hicieron amago de reír.   
Los belgas no entendían lo que sucedía ni porque tanto protocolo para informar al capitán del Japón de lo sucedido. Allistar Van Krebblens esperaba con una mueca de triunfo en su cara que también el mono japonés se llevase su buena reprimenda como el tuvo la suya momentos antes de su capitán. Pocos momentos después comenzó la esperada explicación.  
  
- Bien… Oliver… todo ocurrió así, Todos comíamos sanamente nuestros desayunos cuando Hiroshi y el Belga ese –dijo Bruce apuntando a Van Krebblens. –empezaron a darse unas miradas bastante amenazantes que crearon un clima de incomodidad en ambos equipos…   
Hiroshi y Van Krebblens no podían creer la bellaquería y el cinismo del pequeño microbio que estaba por acusarles de haber iniciado la trifulca. Allistar sentía como su cabeza amenazaba con estallar con cada palabra que salía de los labios del japonés mientras Victor Hiroshi apretaba sus manos con tanta fuerza que estas parecían cambiar de la tonalidad normal que siempre tenían a una mas oscura provocada por la súbita congestión de los vasos sanguíneos que irrigaban las mismas. Entre tanto Oliver y los demás escuchaban con mucha atención pero llenos de cierta suspicacia la explicación del lateral. Van der Elder sonreía disimuladamente al notar el rostro carmesí de su compañero de selección quien parecía estar inmerso en un serio dilema, si matar al joven que daba la perorata ahora mismo o lo dejaba para después cuando lo enfrentara en el estadio.   
Los demás japoneses parecían avergonzados ante tamaña barbaridad y los belgas confundidos no sabían si reír o por el contrario comenzarse a enojar por lo descarado de los comentarios. Bruce solo continuaba explicando muy seguro de si mismo, esperando una vez mas salvar su pellejo aunque fuese parcialmente porque sabia que lo que se venia de lado de los gigantes era de dimensiones inimaginables.  
  
- …y bien Oliver eso deja claro que la culpa fue de Hiroshi y ese Belga. Es todo. –concluyo el joven sonriendo disimulado. Rápidamente Bruce dirigió una fugaz mirada a los dos colosos y trago saliva lleno de nerviosismo. Unas gotas de sudor adornaban su brillante frente.  
- Es eso cierto Hiroshi? –pregunto Oliver fijando su mirada en el gigante del Hirado. Armand y Andy parecían querer estallar de risa divertidos.  
- Eso es mentira!!!!! Es una vulgar mentira –estallo Allistar Van Krebblens interrumpiendo. Todos se sobresaltaron por la intensidad con la que retumbo su voz.  
- Allistar! –reclamo Van der Elder llamando la atención del aludido. –Silencio, a ti no te han preguntado.  
- Pero…  
- Amigo, ya me explicaras a mi, solo guarda silencio.  
- Pero Vincent… -insistió el coloso.  
Van de Elder dirigió una expresiva mirada al joven carrilero Belga rogándole tácitamente una vez mas silencio, Allistar Van Krebblens viendo lo inútil que era insistir y sintiéndose mas tranquilo por lo confiado que se veía el subcapitan respecto a su inocencia suspiro molesto retirándose al fondo de la estancia para reanudar su trabajo. Los demás jugadores de ambos equipos sin embargo no le imitaron, solo permanecían expectantes esperando la reacción de la Torre Japonesa que amenazaba con abalanzarse y llevarse todo a su paso en el camino que lo separaba de Bruce Harper.   
-Hiroshi…no…no Hiroshi…. –Balbució Bruce nerviosamente.  
-Vas a morir!!!!  
-no Hiroshi solo fue una broma no!!!  
Momentos después ante la risa de todos, Bruce Harper salio disparado del lugar seguido por el gigas del seleccionado Japonés Victor Hiroshi quien le seguía con intenciones nada amigables perdiéndose ambos después de breves segundos por la puerta de entrada del local. Minutos pasaron y las risas derivaron en silencio. El ambiente ahora se centraba en los recién llegados y el medio campista de Flandes.   
Oliver solo se preguntaba de donde provenía tanta familiaridad entre Patty y el Belga, había alcanzado a oír la explicación que dio este ultimo a Bruce sobre su intervención para ayudar a la joven pero la intimidad entre ambos parecía de buenos amigos y esto le traía confundido, porque si bien es cierto ella debía estar muy agradecida por el gesto para nada reprochable del subcapitan Flamenco, el agradecimiento no daba para entretejer tan de repente la obvia confianza que parecía envolverlos.  
Patty miraba a Oliver y lo notaba muy meditativo, hasta se atrevía a apostar que el capitán del Japón no presto la debida atención a la verborrea que había escupido Bruce para justificar los hechos que habían ocurrido solo por estar meditando en lo mas profundo de la intimidad de su mente. "Un yen por cada pensamiento tuyo mi amor". Pensó la joven divertida al notar lo sexy y atractivo que parecía su adorado tormento en la situación en la que se encontraban.  
Vincent Van der Elder noto también la rara expresión de concentración en la cara del líder Japonés y dio un leve atisbo al rostro de su acompañante Patty Sanae, de inmediato dedujo el motivo de esa dedicación tan notable a la reflexión de la que era presa el joven. Sin duda el Capitán Atton estaría pensando o preguntándose sobre lo repentino de la relación que acababan de entablar el y la hermosa joven quien sin ninguna duda era el delicioso tesoro del mandamás del seleccionado Nipón. Vincent reía internamente divertido por lo inusual que debía parecerle la situación a Oliver Atton al ver a la chica de sus sueños estar al lado de uno de sus rivales en el Soccer y peor aun fijando una clara posición en su defensa cuando el descarado de su amigo le vino a reclamar y a pedir explicaciones sobre su compañía. Seria divertido atizar un poco mas el fuego si quería ver la chimenea brillar y eso era exactamente lo que haría para divertirse un poco y relajarse antes del partido. Además había otro pequeño interés de por medio.  
- Disculpen señores. Este repentino Silencio me esta incomodando. –exclamo el belga sonriente dirigiéndose a todos. – creo que debemos suponer capitán Atton que su amigo antes aquí presente –continuo refiriéndose a Bruce. –ha difamado con todo el descaro del mundo a mi volante de contención, y sin duda también a su defensor central quien tal parece no goza de la misma paciencia que mi jugador, por lo tanto creo que puede usted pedir una nueva explicación a otro de sus jugadores o si lo desea a cualquiera de los nuestros, estoy seguro que podrá enterarse finalmente de lo que aquí ocurrió, ahora con su permiso –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a Patty. – mi amiga y yo tomaremos el desayuno, OH diablos, por la hora creo que será el almuerzo. – agrego bromeando, Patty titubeó un momento pero ante la mirada rogativa del belga y para no insultarle con una descortesía accedió nerviosa colgándose del ofrecimiento con cierta indecisión.  
Oliver quiso replicar a las palabras de su antagonista pero nada salio de su boca. El belga hizo una cortés reverencia a todos y se llevo a la joven a otra ala del restaurant. Armand, Andy, Tom y los demás presenciaron sorprendidos como la pareja se alejaba del capitán japonés quien permanecía inexpresivo desde su lugar sin despegar la mirada de Patty y su acompañante. Sin ninguna duda los celos carcomían el alma del joven jugador el cual luchaba por contenerse así mismo y no demostrar abiertamente frente a sus compañeros una de sus mas recientes experimentadas debilidades.  
  
***  
Noticiero Deportivo NN Network. Edición Especial  
  
- Bienvenidos señores a una nueva edición de NN Deportes, el plato del día: Japón – Bélgica por un cupo al torneo mundial de Paris. Meiston como ves el partido.  
- Un partido que será muy disputado de eso podemos estar seguros, creo que en toda la jornada que se llevara a cabo en los distintos países del mundo entre las selecciones juveniles participantes en esta eliminatoria, este encuentro es el que muestra a los dos equipos mas parejos, técnicamente hablando. En la teoría luce Bélgica como favorito entre otros factores por su ventaja al ser local, pero Japón, bien ya vimos de lo que es capaz este equipo japonés cuando de situaciones adversas se trata, ya vimos lo ocurrido con España donde demostraron una gran capacidad como equipo exhibiendo un nivel fabuloso sobre todo en la segunda parte de ese compromiso. Creo que será un bonito partido.   
- Con nosotros tenemos como invitados a dos figuras muy importantes del Soccer mundial Juvenil, el primero de ellos aquí a mi lado –aclaro Richard Meiston señalando a un hombre rechoncho de unos 60 años con cabello gris espeso y expresión amigable – es el señor Vlad Ristoffen, Delegado de la FIFA encargado de supervisar el partido que trasmitiremos en vivo desde Bruselas.  
- Así es Meiston. Aquí a mi lado también esta el Señor Jeferson Tursses, Organizador de la eliminatoria y uno de los miembros del equipo organizador del venidero Torneo Mundial de naciones de Paris, que será inaugurado en el parque de los príncipes y para el cual crecen ya las expectativas. ¿Como ve los preparativos para el torneo mundial? señor Tursses. Y con esto comenzamos nuestra ronda de preguntas.  
  
Jeferson Tursses de 45 años, hombre mediano de cabello rizado rubio y ojos amarelos sonrió para la cámara divertido notándose muy entusiasmado. Era su primera aparición en TV y el hecho le traía bastante animado.  
  
- Todo camina según lo previsto, esperamos que el torneo tenga el mayor de los éxitos y sin duda será un gran regalo de navidad para la afición futbolera de todo el planeta.  
- Tenemos noticias sin embargo –Agrego Meiston - que el partido a disputarse en Marrakech entre las selecciones de Marruecos y Canadá dentro de pocos minutos, ha venido presentando algunos inconvenientes de tipo organizativo, al parecer la seguridad en el "Ael Ashader" es poca o como dicen los reportes de prensa es nula, ha recibido Usted confirmación de la cancelación de este encuentro?.  
- No aun no, sin embargo el problema escapa al comité organizador de la eliminatoria, como pueden imaginar a veces se presentan problemas de tipo político como en este caso en donde las autoridades del país sede no prestan la colaboración deseada para estos eventos.  
- De ser Cancelado este partido, donde se realizaría y cuando? –pregunto Wally Oswald interesado.  
- De haber una cancelación del encuentro, cosa que no deseamos por el bien del deporte, este tendría que jugarse a lo sumo dos días después en cancha del país visitante.  
- Es decir, que seria un beneficio para el equipo visitante y una desgracia para el local. –agrego Richard Meiston en un tono cargado de ironía.  
- Es lamentable –respondió el organizador –pero son las reglas, es competencia de la federación Marroquí la realización de este partido, en caso contrario la sanción seria para beneficio del rival.  
- Bien esperemos que de comienzo pronto este encuentro y no hayan situaciones para lamentar después.   
- Así esperamos todos. –finalizo Tursses sonriéndole nuevamente a la cámara.  
- En cuanto a la organización en el "Balduino" señor Ristoffen –dijo Meiston ahora dirigiéndose al otro invitado - como ve usted el desenvolvimiento de los organizadores y las autoridades en lo que respecta al partido que presenciaremos esta noche?.  
- La organización es de lujo, no esperaba menos de la federación Belga. –dijo el federado seriamente –las selecciones han sido dotadas de todas las comodidades posibles y el estadio esta en una condición impecable. La gendarmería municipal de la ciudad ha puesto un gran empeño en llevar a cabo un extenso operativo de seguridad que sin duda será todo un éxito teniendo en cuenta antecedentes anteriores en eventos de este tipo. Además creo que será buen entrenamiento para la Euro copa a celebrarse aquí en pocos meses.  
- Tenemos ya un clasificado en partido disputado esta mañana temprano, como ya saben nuestros amigos telespectadores, Señor Tursses, como vio usted esta mañana al equipo Sueco, primer clasificado al derrotar a China por un abultado marcador de 4 goles por 0?, y en el cual el principal protagonista fue Levin. –inquirió Wally Oswald.  
- Tuve la oportunidad de ver la retransmisión hecha por ustedes y me pareció un partido bastante interesante, pero algo peculiar.  
- Lo dice por las pocas llegadas al arco por parte de ambos rivales no?  
- Si, así es, los chinos llevaron peligro solo en 5 oportunidades y tuvieron una posesión del balón muy superior a los suecos, pero estos últimos demostraron mas efectividad al anotar en cuatro ocasiones en el mismo numero de llegadas en todo el encuentro. Sin duda Levin fue factor clave en esta ecuación.  
- Y usted señor Ristoffen como hombre de análisis, cree que sea suecia una candidata a tener en cuenta en el torneo mundial? –pregunto Meiston.  
- A mi juicio cada una de las 16 selecciones que clasifique el día de hoy debe ser tomada en cuenta señor Meiston.  
- Concuerdo con ello –agrego Tursses ante las cámaras.  
- Sin duda entonces –finalizo el afamado comentarista.  
- Un favorito señor Tursses? –pregunto Wally Oswald.  
- Entre Belgas y japoneses?  
- Si –aclaro Oswald –entre Belgas y Japoneses.  
- Japón.  
- Señor Ristoffen?  
- Bélgica me parece mas fuerte.  
- El jugador a vencer en el encuentro señor Tursses? -intervino Meiston.  
- Christopher Van Helsing.  
- Señor Ristoffen?  
- Oliver Atton.  
-Sin duda será un hermoso duelo... –aseguro Richard Meiston dando por finalizado el primer segmento del programa. La cadena estaba por irse a un comercial.  
  
***  
Patty se notaba nerviosa ante la mirada firme e intensa que le estaba dando su mas reciente conocido, nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Sub Capitán de los Belgas Vincent Van der Elder, quien no despegaba sus ojos ni un solo instante de los suyos desde que habían tomado asiento en el solitario rincón que uno de los mozos del restaurant les había ofrecido amablemente. Dentro de si quería despegar su atención de aquellos ojos y fijarla en los alrededores del lugar para ver si divisaba por alguna parte a Oliver quien había parecido confundido cuando le abandono para irse en compañía de su nuevo rival y próximo enemigo en el terreno del Soccer, sin embargo como ocurrió en la habitación del joven flamenco algunos minutos antes, le era imposible dejar de regodearse en lo profundo de esas orbes que la penetraban sin compasión, y era cierto que apenas le conocía, pero existía, como ya lo había notado, un extraño hechizo envolviendo esos ojos y la situación ya la preocupaba, ¿Seria posible que la persona a la cual se refería su esperanza no necesariamente tendría que ser el capitán del Japón?, No, eso no era posible en la estructura sentimental que regia su corazón, en el siempre seria único el amor de toda su vida, el ser por el cual había expresado durante tanto tiempo una increíble devoción, y seguiría de esa manera a pesar de las nuevas emociones que la invadiesen si ese fuere el caso, en un futuro, por eso desecho súbitamente esa absurda idea de su mente. ¿Y si el joven guapo que tenia frente a ella era una prueba de su destino para medir su amor por la persona que desde niña idolatraba?. Patty quería creer que eso era cierto y estaba segura que saldría victoriosa frente a esa prueba, su seguridad se sustentaba en que no sentía ningún tipo de atracción ni nada que se le pareciese por Vincent Van der Elder, o al menos eso creia, por el momento solo la atizaban esos ojos y las miradas provenientes de ellos, nada peligroso, al menos no para ella que era un mujer muy segura de sus sentimientos los cuales se habían reforzado con el paso de los años.  
Pero si deseaba poner a prueba por una vez en su vida su emotividad, quería ver hasta donde podrían llegar sus sentimientos por Oliver en una nueva experiencia para variar. Patty necesitaba saber si Oliver lucharía por ella como lo hacia en cada partido de Soccer por sus equipos, y aunque sonase algo crudo Vincent era ahora su instrumento para ello, después de todo nadie perdería nada con el pequeño juego que se estaba gestando en su mente, y por una vez en la vida seria ella quien dirigiese todo e impusiese las reglas, todos ganarían, Oliver si la amaba como ella a el, ganaría valor para demostrárselo, ella ganaría finalmente su batalla interna con sus sentimientos y lo mas importante su amor, por ultimo estaba el belga, bien, si tenia cuidado con el lo manejaría perfectamente para no crear en el cualquier vestigio de sentimiento mas allá de la pura amistad para con ella, después de todo no seria tan cruel para herir su corazón, por eso debía evitar cualquier malentendido que se entreviera y estaba segura que el joven entendería que el asunto no pasaría de ser un simple disfraz de sentimientos. "Si! Será algo divertido jugar un poco a estar interesada en Vincent para ver como Oliver lo toma" pensó finalmente sonriendo confiada a su nuevo amigo.  
Lo que ignoraba la hermosa jovencita de ojos avellanos era que Vincent Van der Elder, el famoso Fantasma del seleccionado Belga, quien hacia un leve amago de sonrisa sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos, ya imaginaba lo que cruzaba por su mente, no porque fuese adivino o poseyese algún sexto sentido extraordinario que le permitiese leer sus pensamientos, sino porque el Belga era una persona bastante observadora y perspicaz, y había notado en las reacciones tanto de ella cuando hablaron de Oliver en su habitación, como en la misma expresión del capitán Japonés minutos atrás en el restaurant, que ambos estaban de alguna forma conectados e interesados en algo mas que una simple amistad. También que la sonrisa confiada que se dibujo en su rostro era una clara señal de que el seria utilizado de algún modo como instrumento para llevar a cabo cualquier cosa que ella planificase.  
Y Vincent estaría gustoso de asumir el papel que la joven le ofreciese sin ninguna duda.   
En otras circunstancias Vincent Van der Elder habría dejado el asunto sin novedad alguna para que las cosas siguiesen su curso normal, pero no ahora que la hermosa jovencita había despertado tanto su interés. Seguiría su juego como gatito obediente hasta el final y ya se vería quien de los tres seria el beneficiado, porque el no era un ser despiadado que le gustase andar jugando con los sentimientos de los demás a menos que hubiese un supremo interés de por medio, y su interés hasta hace poco se había fijado irremediablemente en la misteriosa chica que le acompañaba planeando sin duda sus próximos movimientos. A el le gustaba jugar, y si querían que el formase parte del jueguito que tramaba la hermosa ninfa que le sonreía sin parar, no habría nada de malo con intentar ganar. Después de todo era ella quien iba a jugar con fuego, solo quedaría por ver quien encendería al final el pebetero, el capitán Atton, o porque no, el. Seria algo muy divertido.  
  
***Destino***  
-Capitán Van Helsing!! Que susto me dio! –exclamo disimulando su turbación Malena Van der Elder para esconder el momento en el cual se sintió perdida en la mirada del joven capitán.  
-no fue mi intención, lo puedo asegurar –explico cortésmente.  
- Lo se, solo fue un decir –agrego nerviosa la joven.  
-Solo paseaba para pensar un poco, la vi y decidí acercarme a saludarle Señorita Malena.  
- Eso es muy amable de su parte Capitán Van Helsing.  
- aun no nos tratamos mas informalmente? Disculpe mi torpeza pero no recuerdo si fui autorizado a hacerlo ayer en la cena. –le menciono Van Helsing verídica mente.  
- opss jaja –se río la joven divertida. Al capitán Belga le sorprendió lo inusual de la reacción de su compañía, sin embargo decidió contribuir con un leve amago de lo que pareció ser una sonrisa, gesto que Malena aprecio secretamente. –Creo que yo tampoco lo recuerdo –agrego un poco llena de turbación.  
El ariete flamenco comprendió entonces lo que había provocado esa risa tan repentina en la joven.  
- puedo? –inquirió inseguro. Ambos se enfrentaban en la soledad de uno de los hermoso paseos que conformaban el parque, bajo el cobijo de lo que parecían ser pequeños copos de nieve que empezaban a caer por el alrededor.  
- tratarme mas informal? Será un placer para mi Christopher. –dijo Malena regalándole una de las sonrisas mas calidas que el Belga había recibido alguna vez.  
- gracias…. –respondió el Delantero mostrándose nervioso y confundido por la inesperada respuesta a su petición, y sobre todo por lo correcto que se escucho el sonido de su nombre salir de los labios de la adolescente. Malena se intrigo aun mas por el misterio que parecía rodear al apuesto muchacho y se pregunto si alguien lo había visto alguna vez tan inseguro como ella lo presenciaba ahora. "me siento privilegiada por ello Capitán". Pensó divertida.  
- Christopher?  
-Si?  
-recuerda llamarme solo Malena.  
-……  
-Podemos seguir caminando? Estas bolsas pesan un poco y…  
-lo siento, le ayudare a cargarlas hasta su casa… Malena.   
La joven acepto el ofrecimiento con una nueva sonrisa. El capitán Flamenco regreso a la acostumbrada frialdad que siempre lo caracterizaba y retomo el paso con las bolsas de los víveres de los Van der Elder acunadas en sus brazos. A su lado la Hermana de su co-estelar le observaba disimuladamente mientras caminaban.  
-como están los preparativos para el juego de esta noche? Pensé que estarían concentrados o entrenando.  
-Nos reuniremos en el estadio.  
-Sobre lo de apoyar a los japoneses yo…  
-no tengo problema con ello Malena, es su decisión.  
-si…pero yo quería decir, lo dije porque…  
-por dar un pequeño respaldo al señor Hyuga, lo se, es un gesto incuestionable, y no necesita darme explicaciones.  
-pero pareció molestarte un poco…  
-lamento haber dado esa impresión, también me disculpo si pareció ofensivo mi trato para con el señor Hyuga, solo quería sondear mejor su carácter, nada personal. –agrego asomando un nuevo amago de movimiento en sus labios, un gesto que Malena tomaba como algo poco común en el y que parecía inaudito presenciar por segunda vez, "casi sonreír".  
-me alegra saberlo, pensé que había algo mas que una rivalidad entre ustedes dos y la verdad me sentí un poco incomoda durante la cena.   
-el señor Hyuga al igual que el capitán Atton y el resto del equipo japonés son por el momento solo rivales, en el terreno serán mis enemigos, al finalizar el encuentro mis victimas o en su defecto mis victimarios si somos derrotados por ellos, después solo pasaran a ser personas indiferentes para mi.  
Malena se sorprendió con la ultima aclaración de Van Helsing, la joven no había esperado un análisis tan calculador y frío para con sus rivales, y a pesar de que su hermano siempre hablaba de rivalidades, enemigos en el Soccer y otro montón de cosas sin sentido, Vincent no era tan mecánico e insensible al describir que significaban para el sus rivales.  
Sin embargo para ella había cierta razón en las palabras de Van Helsing, pensando un poco mejor su extraña perspectiva para con el juego Malena infirió, que así mismo Van Helsing debía aplicar los mismos métodos para enfocar su vida, esto la turbo un poco y la intrigo aun mas. Y si era así, entonces ¿como estaría ella pintada en la mirada del enigmático Capitán?, era algo que la fascinaba y quería averiguar.   
-Puedo preguntarte algo personal Christopher?   
-Si. Pero no puedo asegurarle que responderé. –aclaro el Belga sin dignarse a quitar su mirada del camino. Malena no pudo evitar dejar de asombrarse de nuevo esta vez por lo franca y honesta que era su advertencia.  
-porque juegas al Soccer? –la pregunta hizo que el capitán de los belgas nuevamente amagase con sonreír, esta vez con un poco de mayor intensidad que en sus anteriores oportunidades.  
-el Soccer es mi instrumento para enfrentar al destino.  
-al destino? –inquirió la joven extrañada. Van Helsing seguía sin mirarla.  
-el destino debe ser combatido, si tu destino es ser un perdedor debes luchar contra ello, nunca rendirte ante el.  
-te pareces mucho a Vincent, no quiero que te ofendas por la comparación si la encuentras inconveniente.  
-…  
-lo siento.  
-no dije que me ofendiese. –replico dándole un leve vistazo para volver a enfocar su mirada en el vacío.  
-…perdona es que creí que te había molestado mi comentario –explico ruborizada. Malena dio gracias a dios porque su vergüenza no había sido notada debido al desinterés de su acompañante por dignarse a mirarla mientras conversaban.  
- no me ofende ni me molesta.   
-me decías que hay que luchar con el destino, pero como sabes que te depara el destino Christopher?.  
-Si alguien se levanta por la mañana y se sienta sobre su cama permaneciendo varios días sin hacer nada, sin moverse, que crees que ocurrirá con esa persona. –pregunto el Belga sondeando a Malena profundamente con su polar mirada.  
-no lo se, supongo que moriría de aburrimiento –respondió la joven dejando escapar una pequeña risita tratando de parecer graciosa. El flamenco no movió un ápice su seria expresión.  
-sus músculos se empezarían a atrofiar, sus huesos se debilitarían porque para su cerebro ya no serian indispensables, luego llegaría la debilidad y la inanición para finalmente dar por terminada su existencia lenta y patéticamente.  
-……  
- ese es un claro ejemplo, quizá el mas simple de la ausencia de espíritu de lucha contra el destino, para esa persona su destino al tomar la decisión de solo sentarse sin importarle hacer nada mas era la muerte, pero si solo hubiese tenido el mas leve asomo de lucha por mantenerse con vida quizá su destino hubiese cambiado.  
-esa analogía es muy inconveniente y desagradable Christopher, además de poco convincente.  
-solo fue una suposición lo mas explicita posible, a veces las cosas claras parecen tontas.  
-…mmm… -murmuro Malena contrariada, no sabia si ofenderse o reír del comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo.  
- lo mismo ocurre con lo demás en la vida, dependiendo de las decisiones que tomes obtendrás lo que mereces.  
-entonces para ti hay que enfrentar a un destino que no conocemos pero que tu ves o crees que viene como algo malo para así evitar los fracasos y vivir mejor?  
-no dije que el destino fuese algo malo, el destino y aunque es una frase muy trillada pero poco aplicada lo forjas según tus decisiones y fortalezas. Es como en el Soccer, si conoces a tu rival, le respetas, y te tomas el tiempo y la dedicación para estudiar su juego, sus debilidades, y sus fortalezas, las probabilidades de derrotarle serán mucho mas cercanas al éxito.  
-entonces la vida debe ser estudiada, respetada, analizada… para obtener el éxito? Pero si así fuese Christopher, viviríamos consumidos en la soledad, porque al planificar cada paso que damos en la vida desgraciadamente no nos queda el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de los éxitos que obtengamos de ese esfuerzo, entonces, no es mejor solo vivirla lo mejor que podamos y asumir nuestro destino simplemente?.  
-…esa entonces no seria mi vida.  
  
Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio sin ninguno de los dos atreverse a agregar nada mas, a Malena la forma de ver las cosas que tenia el misterioso capitán la fascinaba pero a la vez la asustaba, se preguntaba si era tanto el dolor que había dentro del corazón del joven que este se había convertido en un ser metódico y calculador sin ningún otro objetivo que el de vencer en cada oportunidad a un enemigo que el mismo se había creado con sus ideas y formas de pensar, sabia lo que le había ocurrido durante su dura infancia, pero ella misma también había sufrido con la muerte de sus padres aunque era inconveniente la comparación. En algunas cosas le daba la razón, pero no compartía su paradigma de la vida, ella creía también en la premisa que el destino era forjado por cada persona según su determinación, pero no con la idea de que era algo contra el que luchar y sobre todo profundizar tanto hasta desaparecer los sentimientos, le daba la impresión de que la mente tan brillante que caminaba a su lado escondía muy dentro de si un serio temor por vivir, y no sabia si sentir pena o admiración por su forma de confrontarlo.   
Cris Van Helsing solo seguía el paso de la joven sin atreverse a girar su mirada para enfrentar la de ella, nunca antes en su vida había sostenido una conversación tan extensa con alguna persona y el hecho mas que asombrarle le daba cierta confusión, también surgían preguntas en su interior. ¿Por qué se dignaba a contestar sus preguntas, ¿que tenia la joven que magnetizaba su personalidad y le hacia articular mas palabras de las que comúnmente construía?, el porque ese interés suyo de seguir caminando a su lado y no abandonarla allí mismo para enfocarse en otros asuntos de mas relevancia como por ejemplo el encuentro que disputarían contra los japoneses por la noche?. El joven capitán de la oncena belga no sentía enfado, ni molestia con los extraños giros de la conversación, solo habitaba en el la confusión, y aunque antes pensaba que no había nada que le atemorizase en el mundo había descubierto ahora una excepción: la simple y misteriosa "confusión".  
-Extrañas a tu madre?.  
La nueva interrogante surgida de labios de la joven saco tan súbitamente de sus pensamientos y tomo tan desprevenido al belga que este trastabillo un poco en su paso haciéndole detener repentinamente ante la inminente caída de su carga. Malena se alarmo al imaginar que quizá su pregunta había sido tomada de alguna forma ofensiva por el joven, pero sus temores la abandonaron cuando el graciosamente impulso hacia arriba con uno de sus brazos dos de los paquetes que habían estado a punto de caérsele para finalmente acomodarlos mejor entre los demás. Luego reanudó la marcha a su lado mostrándose durante buena parte de la misma bastante tácito y ensimismado. La joven creyó prudente no insistir en su comentario anterior y respeto su silencio sin dudar.   
Antes de llegar a la salida del parque nuevamente el Flamenco detuvo su andar y poso las bolsas suavemente en una banca que se encontraba a pocos metros de la acera de caminata, Malena noto que estaba invitándola con un ademán bastante cortes a tomar asiento y ella acepto sonriente al extraño gesto. Quizá después de todo se encontraba cansando pensó, convencida de que los 10 minutos que duro el paseo por la andanada no fue cosa fácil para el teniendo en cuenta el peso que tenia que soportar.  
-gracias –exclamo Malena al sentarse, poco después el la imito quedando entre ellos solos pocos centímetros de separación debido a los paquetes que reclamaban buena parte de la superficie de la banca.  
-No… lo se… –se escucho la voz del Belga suavemente.   
Malena no entendió lo que significaban esas palabras hasta que los ojos del joven capitán se encontraron con los suyos, en ellos solo había un vacío y frialdad, solo entonces comprendió que esa era la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho sobre su madre.  
-entiendo…  
-…Solo algunas veces pienso sobre ello, pero no se si extraño su presencia, aun así no recuerdo mucho de ella. –agrego mientras dirigía su mirada al frente fijándola en el vacío.   
Malena se encontró a si misma detallando los contornos del pálido perfil que daba forma al agraciado rostro del capitán de Flandes, eran detalles perfectos.  
- la llegaste a querer? –inquirió la joven. Van Helsing pareció contraerse un poco ante el comentario.  
-…  
-…  
- no lo se. En lo único que puedo pensar es en su patético espíritu de vida.   
Malena se había enterado del triste destino de la madre del joven Capitán por medio de relatos y rumores principalmente comentados por su hermano, por ello no quiso traer a colación mas amargos recuerdos a pesar de que al mismo Van Helsing parecía no importarle hablar de ello.  
-lo siento –trato de disculparse. –no quise parecer indiscreta ni traerte amargos recuerdos al presente.  
- no te disculpes, no me afecta. Además nunca antes nadie se atrevió a preguntarme. –respondió secamente.  
-y eso nunca te molesta? Que ahora venga alguien como yo a preguntarte –le dijo intrigada.  
-No, mi pasado no me molesta, no siento nada al pensar en el, solo como te dije puedo pensar en lo pobre del espíritu de mi madre, solo eso, nada mas.  
- yo…bien, tu…tu no sabes si has sentido?… no entiendo porque dices que….  
- quieres saber porque no se si siento o no algo por la memoria de mi madre? Deseas saber el porque me pregunto a veces si debo tener rabia o amor por su recuerdo?  
-…yo….si.  
Van Helsing enfrento de nuevo el rostro de Malena y clavo sus glaciales ojos en los de ella para finalmente dejar oír una indiferente voz.  
- Mi madre era una simple prostituta que trabajaba por su vida, hasta que un dia se vio derrotada por las circunstancias y decidió que lo mejor era rendirse…  
-…Crist..  
- …mi padre era un hombre que no valía la pena, nunca lo conocí, pero al abandonarnos solo quedo muy en claro que solo era otro cobarde. Mi madre fue una mujer hasta donde la recuerdo pobre de espíritu, sin ánimos de lucha, por ello al final se convirtió al abandonarme en otra persona como mi padre, no les guardo rencor, después de todo no tenían la culpa de ser como eran, a mi madre en especial le agradezco por lo menos haberme dejado vivir y mantenerme con vida hasta que su patético espíritu decidiese rendirse, solo por ello merece mi recuerdo, lo demás no tiene importancia.  
- yo…lo siento… es decir… se que no tengo derecho a decir esto pero, no crees que por lo menos trato de encarar la vida con la mayor fortaleza posible y al ver que todo le era tan adverso no lo resistió? Hasta el más fuerte es débil si la vida se ensaña con sus debilidades.  
- Eso no es excusa para mí. Pero como lo dije no le guardo rencor ni es motivo para justificar mi forma de ser ni mucho menos mis errores, mis padres no influyeron para nada en la forma como yo enfrento la vida.  
-….  
- En mi no existen las tristezas, ni mucho menos las lamentaciones, solo existe el presente, un presente al que debo enfrentar y que debe ser derrotado. Lo demás es pasado, y al contrario de mi madre, mi espíritu se llena de dicha al enfrentar las adversidades de la vida.  
- eres muy parecido a Vincent en ese sentido… solo que mi hermano adquirió esa fortaleza a través del dolor por la perdida de mis padres. Pero tu naciste con ella Christopher. - Sabes? –agrego Malena recostándose sobre el espaldar de la banca e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar las ramas del árbol que servia de cobijo al rincón donde se encontraban. –yo extraño a mi madre todos los días. A veces cuando me quedo por las tardes a contemplar el ocaso me la imagino observándome desde lo mas alto del cielo, en su lugar, en su estrella. –continuo diciendo cerrando sus ojos suavemente. – mi madre siempre nos decía a Vincent y a mi que cada uno de nosotros teníamos nuestra propia estrella, una que guiaría nuestros destinos y que al final seria nuestra morada después de haber existido plenamente en nuestros corazones… Dime Christopher, ¿crees que las estrellas solo existan para nosotros?¿crees que de verdad una este ahí para mi? –termino preguntando en un tono cargado de melancolía.   
Van Helsing sabia del terrible accidente que habían sufrido los Van der Elder años atrás y lo que aquella tragedia había significado para los hermanos, quizá por ello a pesar de no congeniar lo suficiente con su compañero de selección había cierto respeto de su parte para con el. Muy en el fondo sentía cierta empatía por la orfandad que los signaba a pesar de que el mismo Van Helsing sabía que no podían ser de ningún modo comparadas. Ahora al observar la tristeza que parecía invadir a la joven que lo observaba a su lado, se pregunto porque se había sentido tan correcto el responderle a la pregunta que le había hecho sobre su madre, ahora lo sabia, porque ambos, cada uno a su manera habían experimentado el destino de quedarse solos sin un guía, sin nadie que los cobijara, que los protegiera, y esa soledad era lo que en parte parecía ser el inicio de algo en común entre ellos. Todo a pesar de que el Capitán de los Belgas se empeñase en protegerse encerrándose en lo más profundo de su helado corazón.  
- No lo se, pero si es así de seguro habrá una para alguien como ud… -fue la repuesta que el joven le dio en un susurro que solo ellos podrían oír.   
- eso espero… pero solo me hará feliz el que tu también tengas una.  
- es curioso como esta extraña conversación derivo en todo esto, es raro, apenas le conozco. Pero creo que no me importa.  
- A veces no es importante saber cuanto conocemos de una persona para confiar a ella nuestras mas intimas emociones, aunque me lo niegues se que las tienes muy dentro de ti, a veces solo es necesario que nos ate a ella un pequeño sentimiento en común para descubrir mejor que nadie que no estamos solos.   
EL capitán Van Helsing ante el comentario de nuevo amago con sonreír, y Malena Van der Elder después de mucho tiempo por fin pudo sentir que su pena de alguna misteriosa manera era comprendida, y fue una mirada llena de un inmenso vacío y de hielo lo que la libero de la misma.  
  
***  
Benji Price admiraba pensativo el hermoso paisaje que se pintaba frente a el mientras observaba desde el ventanal de su habitación algunas zonas de la hermosa ciudad que se avistaban panorámicamente. Había dejado a su novia en su habitación con la promesa de que iría a despedirse de ella antes de partir junto a sus compañeros a la concentración previa al partido la cual se daría en los vestuarios del estadio, así que decidió aprovechar omitir su desayuno con la joven excusándose del compromiso con la idea de poder reflexionar. Misado había comprendido su rogativa y accedió a su petición sin anteponer ningún tipo de presiones. "Misado", ese nombre sonaba a cada momento en sus pensamientos y el joven guardameta se llenaba de emociones confusas cada vez que lo rememoraba.  
Benji era presa de cierto nerviosismo en su cuerpo que nunca antes había experimentado, no sabia muy bien que lo motivaba, pero estaba seguro de que la sensación era intensa y latente, desde su arrivo a la habitación que había sido su hogar durante su permanencia en la esplendorosa capital de Flandes el joven no dejaba de pensar en todas las series de hechos y circunstancias que le habían permitido llegar hasta donde se encontraba y tampoco podía alejar de su mente el nombre de la jovencita que lo había enamorado. "la tonta palabra que nunca pensé utilizar". Suspiró divertido.  
- Demonios Price concentrate!! -se exclamo a si mismo molesto.  
"Enamorado", la sola mención de la frase le atemorizaba, aun mas que cualquier enemigo que rivalizase con el en lo que era el fuerte de su vida, "el Soccer". No porque sintiese inseguridad de parte suya hacia Misado, a sus ojos era una criatura demasiado inocente y adorable para dañarle. Su temor era orientado hacia si mismo, desde lo mas profundo de sus emociones sentía que estaba por aceptar en su vida un reto mucho mas importante que cualquier otro que hubiese con anterioridad enfrentado y no sabia todavía si estaba preparado para afrontarlo, su temor iba mas allá del salir el mismo lastimado, lo que mas preocupaba al siempre imbatible portero japonés era herir el mismo lo que para el se estaba convirtiendo en algo importante de su vida, "Misado".  
Benji suspiro pesadamente y alejándose de la ventana se dirigió a su armario tratando de desaparecer sus temores ocupando su mente en clasificar las cosas que guardaría en su bolso de entrenamiento para llevar al estadio. Tomo un saco hermosamente confeccionado en seda blanca con un leve estampado rojo adornando su pecho y lo doblo pulcramente antes de introducirlo en el paquete, luego prosiguió con sus medias blancas regalo de la federación, su pantalón deportivo negro, sus botines y sus efectos de limpieza personales. Por ultimo tomo sus guanteletes de cuero blanquecinos con el sol naciente japonés adornando sus contra palmas y se quedo contemplándolos fijamente. Un viejo recuerdo invadió sus pensamientos al sostener su mirada fija en los hermosos motivos de sus guanteletes.  
Una breve imagen de un viejo amigo le vino a la mente. Un viejo recuerdo de su séptimo cumpleaños."-Benji, estos son para ti… -Freddy!, son guanteletes!!!.... –ahora te quedan muy grandes pero algún día harás buen uso de ellos muchacho… -mira tienen la imagen del sol Freddy! –es el sol naciente Benji, icono del Japón… algun dia tendras que defender el significado de ese Sol..."  
Las viejas imágenes desaparecieron dejando una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Había llegado finalmente el momento de hacer buen uso de ellos.  
  
***  
Malena llego a las puertas de su casa algo agotada por el trajín de la mañana, giro el pomo de la puerta y antes de darse vuelta para invitar a pasar a su acompañante Christopher Van Helsing una pequeña sensación de calidez nuevamente la envolvió desde atrás. Malena se giro rápidamente y se encontró con su rostro bastante próximo al pecho del capitán. los paquetes que este había cargado descansaban a sus pies mientras el belga dirigía su atención hacia ella mostrándose escudado en la expectativa. Malena levanto su rostro y se encontró con el de él dejándoles a ambos pocos centímetros de separación. La joven sintió como su cara enrojecía de la turbación y el nerviosismo hacia gala de presencia recorriendo todo su cuerpo, algo mas empeoro su situación haciendo que sus piernas trastabillaran hasta casi derrumbarla al suelo, algo que la sorprendió y le hizo estremecerse, la suavidad de una palma acariciando su mejilla izquierda suavemente y la reveladora vista de un par de ojos que la penetraban incesantemente.  
Su mirada se perdió en la profundidad y el misterio de aquellos ojos y trato en vano de hacer un esfuerzo por articular alguna palabra o movimiento pero su mente la traiciono dejándole desamparada a merced de sus emociones. De repente un mar de dudas y confusiones revoloteaban en sus pensamientos haciéndole cuestionar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Perdida en esa mirada y ahogada en su confusión no sabia como reaccionar… hasta que solo un gesto la devolvió a la realidad. Una pequeña sonrisa que le esbozo el apuesto capitán, y era quizá la mas genuina que había podido notar desde que le conocía, esta no era un amago mas, esta era real, una que se ensanchó poco a poco hasta transformarse en un gesto de felicidad, Malena aun sentía la mano en su mejilla, y la cercanía de su respiración acariciando la suya, y ante toda su anterior confusión e incomodidad, la hermosa sonrisa con la que fue obsequiada basto para despejar finalmente sus temores.   
Van Helsing se inclino hacia delante y rozando su mejilla con la suya suspiro suavemente unas palabras en su oído antes de separarse de ella e irse sin decir más, quizá las palabras mas hermosas que le habían mencionado en su vida:  
- Espero que halles esa estrella... Malena...  
Cerrando sus ojos Malena sintió en todo su ser la suavidad de esas palabras, palabras que no olvidaría jamás… poco despúes su cuerpo sintio el abandono del hermoso calor que le habia cobijado,y solo quedo su recuerdo, recuerdo de una sensacion que viviria junto a esas palabras en su mente por siempre.   
En la lejanía la silueta de Christopher Van Helsing desapareció entre la bruma del espeso frío, un frio que era analogo a su ser,dejando tras de si a un corazón ilusionado…  
  
"Bajo las alas de los Flamencos se cobijan las emociones de los enamorados,y detras del rastro de su bello vuelo yacen sus recuerdos inmortalizados"  
Manfred Von Rifftophen (El Barón Rojo. As del aire. 1914)  
  
  
Nota de autor: si se que están desilusionados con este capitulo, y que me quieren matar porque aun no ha empezado el partido ni hay nada concreto entre las parejas, déjenme decirles que este capitulo era necesario sin embargo para abonar un poco mas la trama de la historia, que por lo que veo quizá se extenderá hasta 11 capítulos y no 10 como lo esperaba, perdónenme!!. En fin me disculpo si hay inconsistencias en algunos pasajes o personalidades que olvide acomodar, por ejemplo si notan que le puse ojos rojos a van Helsing como hice en un capitulo anterior con van der Elder(a este se los cambie de verdes a azules o fue al revés? No recuerdo :p) no me maten jejeje, en fin es que mi Pc se daño por un virus y tuve que rescribir todo el capitulo desde la mitad y para completar perdí los capítulos anteriores así que escribí este a ciegas y aprovecho para agradecer por ello a mi amiga Janita, eres Super!! Gracias por enviarme lo que tenias de este capitulo (menos mal que siempre te envío adelantos)lo cual me evito rescribirlo desde el principio, también quiero dedicar este escrito a el ángel especial que ahora me inspira;): Luri, gracias por apoyarme.  
Que les parece el giro que se ha dado entre Malena y Van Helsing, y esperen mas porque falta aun que entre en escena Steve! Si! Acaso creían que el Belga tendría el camino fácil, el tigre tiene lo suyo y cierto ambiente quedo rodeando su anterior interacción con Malena recuerdan?, prometo que nadie saldrá lastimado ok! (eso va con los fans de Steve). Lo de Benji pues ya habrán notado que se esta volviendo confusión su naciente relación con Misado, ya saben es natural llenarse de miedo por hacer daño a quien amas cuando por primera vez te enamoras, afectara esto su desempeño en el partido? Y que paso con Tom y Floreda, el próximo capitulo habrá mucho de ellos, y sobre todo sobre que paso en el parque durante el picnic nocturno recuerdan?, bien hay muchos detalles por aclarar como por ejemplo cuando y donde se hicieron novios Benji y misado. así que no se me achicopalen(jeje esa frase se la oi mencionar a un mexicano, no se que significa pero suena graciosa, a ver si alguien me escribe y me dice que significa). Ahh y Oliver y Patty, si se que no puse mucho de ellos, pero el 9 estará repleto del tremendo embrollón que para adelantarles algo se formara con Van der Elder, también esperen el primer tiempo completito del partido ok?  
Quien gana el partido? Belgas O japoneses? Que dilema no?!! Jaja bien esperemos a ver que se me ocurre porque estoy en una grave indesicion. Por lo pronto de nuevo gracias por esperarme y aquellos que me escribieron perdón por no responderles pero ando cortado de teléfono…(que mal!!).  
Agradecimientos sinceros a: Sanae-chan, Linna-crazy, Sakuragi, y a todos los que me han escrito desde que empeze a escribir este fic, creanme que sin sus criticas, buenas, o malas, no me habrian quedado ganas de continuarlo. Gracias!.  
Visiten mi zona especial en fanfiction.net para este fic donde encontraran de primera mano su actualización ya que no podré de momento actualizar mi pagina. Y las demás tardan un poco en actualizar.  
  
Fanfiction.net-seccion: Anime-clasificado en la zona: Misc   
Capitulo finalizado hoy 1-11-2002. en realidad fue antes pero dare esta fecha como oficial  
ah, escribanme a mi nuevo correo.recuerden... Caballero_dorado@cantv.net  
  
Proximo capitulo (9): "El encanto del Fantasma". Enero.2003 


	9. Nota de Autor

Saludos, bueno la verdad es que estuve revisando mi antiguo mail, y no se imaginan la cantidad de insultos que me han pegado a lo largo de estos 9 y pico de años que tengo sin escribir, el fic como tal lo habia abandonado ya que perdi mi cuenta de y hasta ahora le he podido recuperar gracias a un cajon de recuerdos donde tenia un cuaderno con estas claves XD. En fin, muchos de los que me insultaron tienen razon, si empece algo es para terminarlo y lo voy a hacer solo que voy a reescribir totalmente la historia, no se preocupen que no habran cambios en la trama, solo en la gramatica y los detalles. A los coleccionistas que deseen guardar el viejo fic aprovechen haganse una copia que a partir del lunes empiezo a subir el capitulo 1 Version renovada.

Se preguntaran porque deje de escribir y les dire que se debio a problemas de enfermedad los cuales tomaron mucho de mi tiempo y me llevaron a experiencias que deseo no recordar.

Voy a terminar este fic y enovarlo por respeto a todas esas increibles personas que aun despues de tantos años todavia me siguen escribiendo. Sanae Chan eres sin duda la mas increible de todas ellas, muchas gracias por tu muestra de cariño para con este tonto fic XD.

Antes que me olvide, he abierto un blog para mi fic, la url esta en mi perfil, el blog es para aquellos que no se aguantan las ganas de ver el nuevo fic en progreso ya que casi todos los dias voy a estar actualizando el capitulo 1 hasta terminarlo y luego subirlo aca. Pasense por alla y me dan las opiniones sobre como va el nuevo fic.

Amaltea, mucho gusto en saludarte, me alegra que la historia a pesar de los años te siga entreteniendo espero no decepcionar con el nuevo fic.

Saludos


End file.
